


Howling

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dogteeth Hatake Kakashi, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Growing Up Together, Lots of pining in the beginning, Love Triangles, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, One-Sided Attraction, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Minato, Porn With Plot, Puberty, Puppy Piles, Rin is a sweet sweet cinnabun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team as Family, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives, Wolf Ears and Tail make it tough to hide how you feel, incesty if you squint very hard, shisui is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 169,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: A gift for a lovely reviewer. Requested: "Maybe one where Kakashi is some kind of wolf hybrid, but Jiraiya made him a seal to hide it, because Kashi was embarrassed by it and uncomfortable with it, but eventually the seal breaks. And Minato is super confused to see a Kakashi with a wolf tail?? And fluffy ears??? But he thinks it's super adorable, and helps Kakashi get used to his new form" etcI took the concept and let it simmer. The result is this, a story about Kakashi with wolf attributes (ears, tail, teeth).Fair warning: There is a LOT of smut in later chapters. Like, enough to nearly bury the plot. But the plot is just following Kakashi through life.“Wouldn’t it be crazy, if we could have everything we ever wanted?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Team Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 842
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignisxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisxi/gifts).



> A thank-you before we begin to [Ignisxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisxi/pseuds/Ignisxi), who reviews and comments so often on my work. We're both fans of the main pairing in this story. It's been lovely to have your support and I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story, which you inspired.
> 
> I'd like to write/read a happy story, so, hopefully, this story is/ends up happily ever after.

Minato Namikaze loves all of Konoha. He’s got a kind smile for every civilian and of course all of the ninja that are under his protection. Shinobi are made into tools to be used but Minato doesn’t see them that way. He loves people and people tell him that they love him, too, and by the time he’s assigned a gennin team his reputation precedes him: both Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito fling themselves at him for a big team greeting in the form of a warm hug.

He laughs, a bright sound, loud and cheerful as he takes both students in his arms.

“Well then! It’s good to meet you! Tell me your names, but I can already guess. You must be an Uchiha.”

The dark-haired boy nods proudly.

“I am! Uchiha Obito, future Hokage! Nice to meetcha!”

“I’m Nohara Rin. It’s good to meet you, too, Sensei.”

The blonde smiles and it is reflected back in the faces of his young pupils. The feeling of joy as he holds them is palpable, familial, and nearly overwhelming.

Minato _loves_ it.

He’s still beaming as a soft set of footsteps announces the final member of their team. He isn’t late, per say. Minato has felt his chakra on the outskirts of their designated meeting place for quite some time. He must have concealed himself to observe his new jounin-sensei from afar and to scope out the team. While such mannerisms are befitting a shinobi, Minato feels his heart ache a bit as he takes in the younger man’s height. He can’t be more than ten.

“Well met, young man. I don't believe we've seen one another before. My name is Minato Namikaze. Starting today, I’ll be your jounin-sensei.”

There’s a moment of quiet as the silver-haired boy studies him, black eyes betraying nothing but mild observation. He wears his Konoha headband across his forehead like Minato yet some silver spikes fall across his face, helping the mask that hides his expression. He’s an excellent shinobi already. Minato can tell by the absence of sound, the way the young man makes himself nearly invisible and very difficult to read almost effortlessly.

It’s been a long time since he found himself immediately wary of someone half his age.

The moment of quiet breaks as the boy gives his name.

“Hatake Kakashi.”

Minato waits but apparently that’s where the introduction ends.

The two gennin in his arms wrestle their way to the ground, the girl looking quite taken with their third team member, the boy frustrated and vocal about it.

“Oi! What kind of an introduction is that? You should say somethin’ ‘bout yourself, y’know? Maybe like why you’ve got white hair like an old guy? Or why you wearing a mask? Tryin’ to look cool, huh? What’s the deal with your face?”

“Oh Sage, Obito-san! You can’t just ask someone _why_ they’re covering their face,” the Nohara girl hisses, completely pink in the cheeks.

Clueless, oblivious Obito blinks and puts his other foot in his mouth.

“Why? Does he have somethin’ to hide?”

Minato opens his mouth to diffuse the situation and catches the way Kakashi winces.

Huh.

Perhaps Obito isn’t so far off the mark.

But Kakashi is clearly uncomfortable about it, and unwilling to discuss it in current company, so Minato collects their attention with a cough. “Since introductions are over, I have a game for the four of us to play!” He smiles and brings out two silver bells tied to a red string. It’s a time-honored tradition, or at least Jiraiya-sensei made it sound so. He hopes to use the opportunity to gauge his student’s teamwork capacity and their personal level of skill. Explaining the rules, Minato makes sure to let his eyes linger on each student in turn, not staying too long on any one individual, hopefully conveying the necessity of grouping up to overcome the obvious gap in their skill levels.

He finishes his instructions and has to slam a hand down to prevent a pale pair of fingers from snagging a silver bell.

Kakashi makes a quiet sound of dissatisfaction.

Minato _tsk’s_ softly, hand curling around Kakashi’s wrist, pressing firmly against the pressure point to bring his wayward student down on a knee.

“I didn’t say ‘go’,” he warns, voice betraying the first hint of sternness, the kind of voice that men follow unfailingly on the battlefield. The sound makes the silver-haired boy stiffen. He reacts exactly the same way his chuunin and jounin soldiers would to that tone and Minato can tell at once that if he had no conscience it would be _so easy_ to shape this boy into a blade that could slice through anything.

Minato isn’t built like that, though, and releases Kakashi’s wrist with a half smile.

“Let’s try again.”

Surprise shows itself for an instant before the young man’s face goes blank again. He nods, surrendering to Minato’s expectant look and falling back among his teammates, who are still staring in shock.

“How the hell did you do that?” Obito is hissing, “What the fuck! You’re too fast!”

“Obito-san, don’t curse! It’s rude.”

“Sorry, Rin-chan…”

“ _Chan_?”

“Eep!”

Minato finds himself having to sit on a laugh at the pinched look of annoyance on Kakashi’s face. The youngest is clearly the most mature of their group. He can already see the team dynamics unfolding among the three of them.

Minato can’t help looking forward to how they’ll grow on one another.

“Alright. Are we ready to begin? Go!”

+

He sees the seal on their first mission.

Rin is taking watch while the boys bathe. Obito takes to the water very noisily, which Kakashi clearly resents, though by now he’s resigned himself to his less graceful teammates with the delicate air of accommodation reserved for family members who must tolerate cousins with poor manners as blood demands.

It’s as Minato discards his shirt and works off his pants that he catches his silver-haired student staring for the first time, too.

His eyebrows hike up because Kakashi doesn’t look away as he’s caught ogling.

The pale boy’s cheeks pink up prettily but he keeps staring, eyes fixed on Minato with obvious emotion, an emotion Minato hadn’t been prepared to deal with in _prepubescent gennin._

He waits until Kakashi’s eyes slide up his body to meet his own and shakes his head minutely.

Kakashi diverts his gaze at once.

Minato is a loving man, but also a man of discipline, and morals. It’s much too soon for Kakashi to be looking his way with such a hungry stare. Even if he could admit to admiring the young man’s physical stature; Kakashi is barely a pre-teen. Anything between them would be terribly indecent and plus, he has no interest in children.

To minimize any unnecessary embarrassment, he keeps his underwear on and keeps a mindful eye on his youngest student as they enter the water. Obito splashes around like a duck, pleased as pie. Kakashi moves with a natural predator’s grace, slipping soundlessly amongst the shallows. Minato has to strain to hear him as he washes, quick and efficient. He doesn’t mean to but his eyes naturally follow the path down Kakashi’s body, starting at the clavicle, down his hairless chest, over toned abdominals leading down to his navel, over which lays what Minato recognizes at once as a Body Modification Seal.

It disappears at once, because Kakashi has caught him looking, and is sinking down further into the water to hide it.

Minato looks away but commits it to memory to ask later.

They’re back at camp before night fall. It isn’t until the others fall asleep that Minato makes a quiet noise in his throat. The silver-haired boy looks up at once, abandoning the pretense of sleep to follow when Minato beckons him.

They haven’t spent any time together without the rest of the team until this moment. As they put some distance between themselves and camp Minato lets his eyes linger on his young student under moonlight. Shinobi don’t need but the light of stars to see by and in the glow of the moon he finds that Kakashi is beautiful even as a child. His skin looks carved from alabaster, pale and smooth. His hair is like liquid moonlight, his eyes two spots of obsidian darkness, staring up at him from over the edge of his face mask. They’ve gone far enough, Minato thinks, and stops them amongst the trees.

“May I see it again?”

Kakashi maintains eye contact as he takes the hem of his shirt and hikes it to his shoulders, revealing the flat of his stomach and a little more than necessary for Minato to examine his Seal. The young Lord Fourth Hokage takes a knee to more closely examine his teacher’s familiar brush work.

Kakashi’s breath hitches as Minato’s thumb brushes over the old ink.

“I won’t hurt you,” he says quietly.

“I’m not afraid,” Kakashi says back, and Minato wonders if they’re not having two very different conversations.

“This looks old. I’ll warn you now, whatever it is meant to conceal will be revealed before the mission is over. Do we need to turn back?”

Kakashi’s breathing quickens. He tries to fight the soft trembling but Minato sees how he’s affected. Before he can ask Kakashi shakes his head and makes a request.

“Can you take it off now? Before it fades… before it’s a mistake?”

Jiraiya-sensei’s work is infallible. There’s no mistake been made that Minato can see. Only, whatever the seal is meant to hold is too powerful to contain with that level of sealing, or it’s grown over time, maturing in time with Kakashi’s body. Minato knows enough of the Art of Sealing to do a proper removal, one that will nullify the effects of the fading Seal and keep Kakashi from harm. He nods confidently.

“I can. Would you like that?”

His palm is resting on the crest of Kakashi’s bared hip, and it’s a shock to feel slim fingertips closing down over his, looking to lace their hands.

“Yes,” Kakashi breathes, and it strikes Minato, then, how Kakashi is staring down at him.

It’s a look full of a desperate kind of desire.

_Coming from a ten-year-old._

He realizes he has to put a stop to this, and quickly.

Minato carefully removes his hand from Kakashi’s stomach, looking up at that dark-eyed gaze once more with a touch of disapproval. Kakashi looks away too late to disguise the hunger.

“We’ll need to discuss that, too, Kakashi,” Minato says, gentle and firm. “You’re far too young for such looks. I’ll ask you to keep your eyes to yourself. It’s improper, as you are now.”

The silver-haired boy doesn’t look away, surprising Minato again with the intensity behind his gaze.

“Then, when I’m older? Will it still be improper?”

Blue eyes blink.

Even as an adult, he has only met a handful of people so forward with their feelings, and he _never_ expected it from Kakashi, who hides his face and his emotions, his feelings never interfering with training or inter-team dynamics. Minato shakes his head and steels his resolve.

“I’m flattered, but again. I’ll ask you to stop looking at me.”

Disappointment threads thick in his youngest student’s voice as he submits.

“Yes, Sensei.”

Minato is a loving man. He can’t help himself wanting to ease the obvious hurt Kakashi is suffering, the sting of rejection, but he can’t encourage Kakashi’s feelings at such a young age. He hasn’t even broken his voice in. He’s still a child and he’s confusing the kind of love Minato can offer.

The young Lord Fourth Hokage wonders briefly what happened to this young boy to make him so starved for affection, and specifically _his_. He hasn’t seen Kakashi look at anyone else this way. They’ve barely known each other a month. Sometimes even years isn’t enough time for that kind of gnawing want to set in.

How is it that his youngest student is already so empty, so eager to be loved? His heart can’t bear the sight.

Helpless to stop himself, Minato reaches out.

Kakashi’s eyes widen with shock and then hope as the warm palm finds his cheek. He nuzzles into the hand at once, reaching up to hold it against his face, no longer trying to hide.

Minato feels his heart break as Kakashi tries to burrow into his hot palm.

“Kakashi, I can’t love you the way you want me to,” he says calmly, voice steady even as the boy cradles his face fervently. “You’re far too young to be looking for someone to hold you.”

“I can wait,” Kakashi murmurs, lips pressed into the flesh of Minato’s palm, and the heat of his words make unwanted heat curl in the blonde’s groin, the first stab of arousal, swiftly followed by a crushing sense of abhorrence. Kakashi doesn’t notice right away, too busy cleaving himself against his teacher’s hand, tilting his head to one side and showing off the slope of his neck as he leans back, pressing his face into Minato’s flesh, murmuring, “You smell _so good_ , Sensei.”

Minato’s voice comes out sharp.

“That’s enough.”

Kakashi lets go of his hand without a struggle. His eyes still track Minato’s every movement but he doesn’t seek out his teacher’s touch with those too-small hands.

Minato focuses on the real reason they’re alone and pushes a small amount of chakra into his fingertips. Once he’s certain his hand is steady he begins.

Over writing a Seal isn’t difficult, especially with one so frayed, so ready to dissolve on its own. It’s a few moments of concentration and the chakra-colored script settles in under Kakashi’s skin. The black lines of ink near his navel disappear without a trace. Minato waits as the Seal undoes itself from the inside and a moment later Kakashi is enveloped in a small cloud of smoke.

When it clears, Kakashi has wolf ears.

And a tail.

_Ah._

Minato experiences an abrupt flood of empathy for the boy’s predicament. It’s _impossible_ to effectively hide his emotions with such appendages. Even now they broadcast his feelings though his face is blank; his ears lay flat and his tail swings back in between his legs, clear signs of fear and submission. It’s easy to tell his emotions with a glance. No wonder Kakashi preferred them hidden.

“How long have you had the Seal?”

“Since I was six.”

“Four years,” Minato muses. “When was the last time you removed it?”

“On my own? Two months ago. Jiraiya-sama said I had to refresh it but recently it had needed more chakra to sustain itself.”

“Yes. I’m assuming you’ve had them since birth?”

Kakashi nods.

“Then they’ll grow with you. _Shishou_ should have thought of that.” Minato considers the newest facet of his student and offers an olive branch of sorts. “Would you prefer to keep this from your teammates? I can write something temporary to conceal it until we get back to the village.”

Kakashi’s eyes go wide and his ears perk up at once. Minato has to use every ounce of self-control not to burst out laughing as the silvery-grey tail wags behind Kakashi’s back, betraying his eagerness at the thought of being re-sealed.

“I’d like that,” he chooses to say, and his voice is even, even if his tail is wagging furiously behind him.

Minato nods and makes his deal.

“I’ll re-seal you, and when we get back, I can write something that will grow with you, something more appropriate. But Kakashi, if I do this, you have to promise that you’ll stop seeking me with your eyes like that. It’s inappropriate.”

The ears sticking up out of Kakashi’s silver spikes twist, as if listening for the winds of chance, and his tail doesn’t quite droop but it wags a little slower, still moving back and forth but no longer kicking up dust. His voice comes out soft but anxious.

“…forever? Or just until I’m older?”

Minato is rather impressed at Kakashi’s persistence.

“Why don’t we wait until you’re at least a teenager to revisit this conversation,” Minato says, aiming for a reasonable tone, despite his reservations. He is absolutely positive that he won’t be interested in a teenager _either_ but Kakashi doesn’t seem to want to wait, and tabling the conversation seems like a reasonable compromise. The younger man nods firmly, ears up in attention, tail holding perfectly still.

“Yes, sir.”

“So. We’re agreed?”

“Yes. I promise to stop giving you… I won’t look at you like that.”

“Or touch me.”

Kakashi makes an unexpected sound, then: he _whines_. His tail droops and his ears fall, and Minato feels his heart ache. There’s a hole in this young boy’s heart, a gaping wound that’s clearly been unable to heal, and he’s seeking to fill it with Minato. That’s a rather large responsibility. Of course Minato wants to help him but he can’t help worrying in the back of his mind if he isn’t setting them both up for heartache later if Kakashi turns out uninterested in a couple of years. And, again, he has no interest in starting a relationship of any kind beyond strictly mentoring with a child.

“I don’t mean all physical contact,” Minato explains, hoping Kakashi will take the deal. “There's bound to be situations where we'll come in contact at some point and I don’t mean to avoid it. But I’d like it if you didn’t seek out my touch for inappropriate purposes. I’ll let you know if anything is indecent but take your teammates as examples, if you’re uncertain. Do you have any questions?”

Kakashi has a question immediately, “Can you hug me?”

Minato opens his arms at once, a sad smile on his lips.

Kakashi leaps, literally leaps into his arms, and clings to his neck. The soft fur of his wolf ears tickles Minato’s ear, and from the embrace, he has a clear view of Kakashi’s tail as it moves furiously fast. The younger man is clearly toeing the line of what he can get away with, shoving his nose into the crook of Minato’s neck and inhaling deeply, like it’s the last time he’ll be allowed, like he has to memorize the scent before it disappears.

Minato allows the closeness for a few moments more, a little selfishly, and out of pity. Kakashi nearly melts against him. He clearly needs more hugs, if this is how he reacts.

The younger man moves away a split-second before Minato asks him to.

His face is resolved, determined, but his ears still twitch as Minato reaches out with fingers glowing with chakra.

“This may sting until it settles,” he warns, writing a scrawling script over Kakashi’s bare skin.

The younger man says nothing, holding perfectly still until Minato is finished, and shutting his eyes as he’s cloaked again in a cloud of smoke. When it clears, the ears and tail have vanished. As agreed, Kakashi’s gaze falls straight away, not lingering longer than is appropriate. Minato knows he’ll be walking a fine line with Kakashi as they pursue their future together. He has to be certain not to make an inappropriate gestures of affection, lest he lead the younger man astray. It’s too soon for Kakashi to be throwing his whole heart at someone the way he his now. Perhaps when he’s older someone who deserves such limitless love, with a strong sense of self-worth and fortitude, with good morals and a kind heart and an open mind, someone who Kakashi needs more than a man who has to watch over an entire village of other people can step in and take his place. For now Minato commits himself to keeping an extra bit of space between them as they stand and walk back to camp together.


	2. Chapter 2

The seal holds perfectly and as Minato promised. They successfully complete the mission and return home and his teammates leave, none the wiser for the discovery that has taken place. Kakashi watches both Rin and Obito walking away with a strange sense of longing in his chest. He shakes his head and tries very hard not to look. He ends up looking anyway.

Minato meets his gaze with a cautious reservation.

Kakashi tries very hard not to scowl.

“I can see this will be difficult for the both of us,” Minato says with a sigh as they stride into town together. “Please try to understand my position. You’re far too young to be making eyes at anyone.”

He isn’t sure why he’s justifying himself to the boy. Kakashi doesn’t need a reason why. He just needs to not look like he’s five seconds away from trying to get under Minato’s clothes.

Well. That isn’t strictly speaking true, Minato thinks, letting his mind turn the issue over. Wolf ears. Wolf tail. Most likely wolf fangs, if he had to hazard a guess as to what is under Kakashi’s mask. Those must come with some wolf instincts.

Perhaps it’s **not** a sexual overture, he thinks with a rush of hope. Perhaps Kakashi is seeking his approval as the new leader of his pack, an animal instinct that’s impossible to ignore. Has he been callously disregarding a very important part of his newest student? Minato knows next to nothing about wolves beyond how to kill them and most effectively strip them for meat.

Who can he ask for guidance? It’s obvious from the way Kakashi has already tried to get under his skin that the boy’s parents are absent. No parent would allow their child to be so overt in their inappropriate desires.

So who to turn to?

Kakashi stops walking as Minato does, eyes darting away quickly to avoid a scolding for staring. Minato is too busy racking his brain to mind. The young boy cautiously looks back up.

 _Shishou_ , Minato thinks eventually, face lighting up with revelation. If Jiraiya placed the seal, he’ll have an idea of the boy’s family history, and hopefully can offer some guidance. The Toad Sage is never far from Konoha these days, as war with Iwa draws nearer and nearer, so it’s a matter of getting a messenger out to the front lines, where he and Orochimaru are skillfully diverting the worst of the attempts at instigating a full-out war. Turns out that having giant snakes and toads comes in rather handy when you need to intimidate.

The blonde looks back down to pause, full-stop, at the way Kakashi is looking up at him. It’s a look full of longing but this time Minato finds it doesn’t repulse him. It isn’t anything but lonesome.

He finds his arm reaching out before he can censor himself. Kakashi can’t bite back a squeak as he’s pulled in for another hug. His second, apparently, and he relaxes at once in the older man’s embrace.

He’s very well behaved. Keeps his hands fisted so he doesn’t cling. Burrows only slightly into Minato’s chest, not the ardent aching from before, but lonely nonetheless. He doesn’t seem desperate now, at all, with the promise of being able to touch like this in the future, and Minato wonders if he’s read Kakashi wrong all along.

Perhaps it hadn’t been sexual at all. Perhaps it had been a familial longing, a need for comfort, and closeness.

He should get guidance but Minato makes a split-second decision.

“Where are you going home to?”

The question startles an honest answer out of the boy. “Back to the woods.”

He realizes it’s the wrong answer as Minato’s face twists in sadness.

“How long have you been sleeping in the forest?”

“It’s fine, Sensei,” Kakashi says, pulling back from Minato’s arms a bit, looking up with those pitch-black eyes. “I set up a perimeter every night with security wire and pit-traps.”

“How long, Kakashi?”

If his ears and tail were present, Minato imagines they would droop slightly.

“…about three months.”

“Where were you sleeping before that?”

There’s quite the pause, then. Minato knows he’s touched a sensitive subject even before Kakashi answers.

“At my family’s house.”

He doesn’t need many more clues to put together a picture. An empty house without a family to come home to. A lonely childhood following the demise of his parents, one after the other or both at once, which was sad but manageable. Three months is right before he joined their team. The prospect of getting assigned to a squad, a group, a unit— _a new family_ —must have meant to Kakashi that he had to find a new home, couldn’t have his new pack and his old home, so it made perfect sense to a ten-year-old chuunin to set up camp in the woods.

Minato gets it.

“I see.”

Kakashi’s face mask can’t hide the surprise.

Minato smiles down kindly at his youngest student.

“You… do?”

“I can guess. Tell me, would you return to your old house if you weren’t alone?”

“I don’t need a minder,” Kakashi protests straight away. “I’m fine.”

“You are not sleeping in the woods,” Minato informs him. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you show me the way?”

Kakashi stares at him.

Minato just smiles and eventually his student turns around, stumbling the first few steps before regaining his natural fluid movements, and leading him in an unfamiliar path through town, then beyond the outskirts, toward a modest family compound. It has a mysterious set of wards, which Kakashi hurries forward to soothe, and Minato nearly laughs as the feeling in the air changes at once from prickly to welcoming.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” Kakashi tries to say, only to fall silent as Minato hushes him.

“We’ll work out the details later. It’s late. Let’s retire, and I’ll help you fix up the place in the morning. Would you mind terribly if I invited your teammates over to help?” At the preemptive annoyed pinch on Kakashi’s face, Minato quickly continues. “There’ll be so much to do for just two people! And it’ll be nice to have the others around. Not too quiet. You and I don’t tend to talk much.”

“I like quiet,” Kakashi grumbles, though he’s clearly already resigned to the idea of his teammates coming around in the morning. “As long as they don’t break anything.”

+

Uchiha Obito breaks _everything he touches._

At least, that’s the complaint Minato gets, no less than six times the next morning.

Inviting the other members of their team was a perfect solution. Before they showed up Kakashi spent the entire morning making stealthy eyes in Minato’s direction, tempting Minato terribly to bring up their bargain and threaten the boy into compliance. But with the advent of Obito, Kakashi suddenly found himself with a different target to track. The other boy is _startlingly_ clumsy for a shinobi and manages to irreparably maim three different chairs, a coffee table, and at least four drinking cups as they rearrange Kakashi’s family house.

The sound of his youngest student running after Uchiha Obito soothes the ache in Minato’s heart.

“Don’t just… it’s a hundred years old! Use two hands—“

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it! Yeesh! You’re such a worry wart! Lighten up.”

“Obito-san, it’s slipping!”

“Huh? Nah, Rin-chan! I’ve totally…”

Minato winces at the third loud thud that hour.

Kakashi comes around the corner with a withering look.

“This,” he says archly, holding out a cracked vase with the most annoyed expression possible to make with just his eyes showing, “is _all your fault._ ”

Minato accepts the vase and tries to convince himself that Kakashi’s look of annoyance is much preferable to the desire from before.

But more and more he thinks as Rin scolds Obito while handing Kakashi a conservative stack of books they’re moving into a different room, that look wasn’t lust. It was desperate, and aching, but perhaps the moonlight that night had played tricks on Mianto’s eyes. He certainly hopes it wasn’t lust. Not at ten. More likely it was longing for attention. Perhaps Kakashi had been trying desperately to convey that he needed someone. Needed a father, or a mother, or what do wolf packs have… an Alpha? Minato tries to remember the way Kakashi looked.

Maybe it’s to do with his biology. Maybe he needs someone to take that position, to assume the place of pack leader in the absence of his father. Minato hopes he can manage without tying Kakashi down irrevocably. One day he’ll want to rebuild his clan or take a wife, and he can hardly do that clinging to Minato. The sound of his gennin team pulls Minato out of his worries.

“Stop right there! Put that down or so help me—“

“I’ve really, really got it this time,” Obito’s voice says confidently, “Look! I’m not even trying. This thing is super light!”

“I swear,” Kakashi deadpans, “If you break another thing I’ll break your femur. _Both_ of them.”

“Ha! I don’t even _have_ a femur, you idiot!”

“Obito, you have two,” Rin chimes from where she’s transporting another stack of books. “One in each leg.”

Kakashi hums in approval as Obito squawks indignantly.

“Wha… I knew that! C’mon! Rin-chan! I was totally teasing!”

The black-haired boy takes a step forward and Kakashi zips to his side, preventing the untimely demise of another of his family’s many, many pieces of breakable furniture. Obito laughs and accepts the help with a broad grin.

“Wow! Look at you! Finally decide to stop bossing us around and help out?”

“I wasn’t bossing,” Kakashi snaps, “It’s my family’s stuff and I was telling you where to put it!

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, is this going left, or right, at the end of the hall?”

“We’re going right… no, that’s left!”

“My bad!”

“ _How_ did you graduate,” Kakashi grumbles darkly.

Rin’s laughter and the sound of Minato’s chuckling follows the two boys as they navigate the wooden desk down a hallway.

They break mid-morning for snacks and drinks. Kakashi eats lightning-fast, his mask down less than a fraction of a second, and Minato realizes he’s yet to see Kakashi eat around them, even in the comfort of his own home. Of course part of that could be another wolf-related instinct thing? Perhaps he’s not supposed to be seen eating? He’ll add it to the list of things he’s going to grill Jiraiya on in the very near future.

Both Rin and Obito take notice.

“Oi! Do you just swallow everything whole? I don’t think I even saw you chew!”

“Wow, Kakashi-kun… you eat really, really quickly! You should be careful. You can get gas wolfing food down like that.”

Minato has to cough to cover up his snort of laughter.

Kakashi waits until his teammates are distracted to glare at the older man. The peevish look just sets Minato off laughing again.

“Eh? Something funny, Sensei?” Rin asks, curious.

“Don’t mind him,” Kakashi snaps. “Rin, Obito. There’s a bunch of stuff under my parent’s bed. Can you get it all in one box?”

“Piece of cake,” Obito says, hopping up with rice still on his face. Rin sighs, shaking her head and following after the excitable boy with an air of inevitability. Kakashi’s eyes follow after her and snap back to Minato once she’s gone.

“Don’t make fun.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were laughing at me!”

Minato imagines that if Kakashi’s tail were unsealed, it wouldn’t be wagging, and he sits up a little straighter.

“It was funny, Kakashi. I didn’t mean to upset you. Come here.”

Kakashi blinks, like he’s got whiplash from the turn of the conversation, but of course he comes at once as Minato beckons. The older man reaches up with one hand and draws Kakashi slowly into his lap. The child curls immediately against him, hungry for contact, eager to be close, and this time Minato lets him. The silver-haired boy shudders with it, a tiny needy sound escaping his throat, and Minato can’t help imagining his ears flattened against his silver spikes, his tail wagging furiously, betraying his calm expression.

He finds it’s something he’d like to see, and mentions it.

“Sometimes, when it’s just you and me, maybe you could un-seal yourself.”

Kakashi looks up and Minato remembers the fine line he’s committed himself to walking.

“Why would you want that,” Kakashi asks, breathless. That nameless hunger is back in his eyes. Minato can’t resist reaching up to brush a hand over where Kakashi’s wolf ears would perk up from under all that hair, and ruffles the spot with open affection.

“I like the way they look.”

The way that simple statement makes Kakashi’s eyes almost glaze over in private pleasure gives him a _hard_ reality check.

Minato must be careful. Kakashi is so eager, so starved for attention that he’s eating up anything Minato gives him. It’s unnerving, the way his need certainly can be seen as sexual but even now Minato is more and more confident that it’s not. Kakashi needs affection, and love, and support, and he’s asking for it the only way he knows how: with all of himself. Of course it can come off as desire. That’s what it is. He doesn’t want to lead Kakashi on but at the same time how can he resist when Kakashi craves his every touch? Gives him those hungry eyes, always seeking his affection or approval?

He realizes that it’s very similar to how a puppy might seek love after it’s been abandoned.

He’s got to be the adult in this situation and help care for the child placed under his protection.

“You know that I’m the Hokage,” he mentions, seemingly out of the blue. The turn of conversation is, again, enough to make Kakashi look like he’s struggling to keep up.

“…yes…”

“And you know that it’s my duty to protect every Konoha shinobi?”

“Yes.”

His hand comes up and taps the forehead protector across Kakashi’s brow. His blue eyes are soft and mellow as he speaks, and Kakashi can nearly taste the love in his voice as he talks.

“I made a promise to myself that I would protect and care for every person in the village when I became Hokage. I promised that I would love and look after them like they were my own children. As long as you wear this symbol, know that I will always be watching over you, and that I will never abandon you. You’re a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, aren’t you? Kakashi.”

“I am,” his student agrees quickly. His eyes are very wide.

Minato smiles down at the boy in his lap.

“Then I promise to love and protect you. I’ll always be watching out for you, always thinking of you, depending on you to do your best for the village in return. I’ll take care of you from now on, Kakashi, even when you’re strong enough not to need it.”

There’s a sniffle, but it isn’t from Kakashi.

Both of them look up to see the other two of their team standing just around the corner. Rin’s teary-eyed and Obito has his goggles down, is trying to hide how his cheeks are wet.

“That… w-what you said to Kakashi-kun, _that was so nice_ , Sensei,” Rin says after a moment, choked with emotion. “Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it,” Minato says, surprised that Rin would doubt him.

“Are you gonna look after us, too,” she asks a little timidly.

Minato smiles kindly and reaches out with a free hand, beckoning her to join them.

Obito beside her tries to take a step back to escape but she snags his wrist before he can get away, and drags him forward. Kakashi grumbles a bit but makes space in Minato’s lap. Then the four of them are all together in a big group, Kakashi squished between all of them, and Minato realizes for all Kakashi’s complaining as he knocks knees with Obito and shrugging to get Rin's elbow off his shoulder, if it was something he really didn’t want he would leave. He’s a very capable shinobi, after all. It would be easy to slip out of their tangled embrace. He’s much stronger than he looks.

He’s grouchy but he’s still here.

Minato tries not to laugh and upset him at the realization.

_Kakashi likes the doggy-pile._

Of course he does.

He just doesn’t want to admit it.

“This feels nice,” Minato says aloud, clearing the way for any other comments. Rin joins in right away, wiping her face and snuggling closer to Kakashi, who begrudgingly adjusts how he’s sitting to accommodate the embrace.

“Yeah! Everyone squished together like this… it’s almost like we’re a bunch of puppies bunched together!”

“You’re leaning too hard on my shin, Rin-chan,” Obito complains.

“That’s me,” Kakashi points out, even though he’s already moving his leg.

“I’m very comfortable,” Minato says contentedly. “We can stay like this for a little while longer.”

When there’s two sounds of agreement and one huff of annoyed acceptance, Minato can’t help but laugh and draw his team closer into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato decides Kakashi could benefit from everyone living together and what could go wrong? Honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but _damnit I only have two settings,_ 1000 words or 100,000 words, and it's looking closer and closer to the latter fuck me and my entire life's schedule

It takes months but Kakashi eventually opens up to the idea. He’s so helpless to deny Minato anything that Minato doesn’t push the issue until he’s eased Kakashi into the concept by bouncing it off the others first, “How would you feel if we all lived in the same place?”

“Where, Sensei?” Rin asks. “My mom and dad probably wouldn’t mind since I’m basically only sleeping there.”

“What,” Kakashi asks, suspicious at once.

“I was thinking it would be easier if all our things were together.” Minato keeps his tone genial. “It’s rather lonely in my apartment and I’d like the company.”

“Could you ask my guardians _for me_ , Minato-sensei,” Obito begs, “The Clan Elders don’t wanna let me do _anything_ without their approval and it takes _ages_ , but I really wanna…”

“Where are you thinking of staying,” Kakashi pipes up, eyes fixed on his teacher in clear distrust.

Minato beams at him.

“It’s alright. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, Kakashi.”

He imagines the way Kakashi’s ears would drop flat back against his skull in obvious disappointment.

All the more reason to make the younger man guiltily accept, he thinks with just a touch of selfishness. It’s been something he’s been privately fighting ever since discovering it, but he really wants to see it again, the wolf features Kakashi had revealed. He still hasn’t pried, leaving the mystery of what’s under the mask, although he can tell if Kakashi agrees it won’t stay secret much longer.

“You want to use my family home,” Kakashi accuses.

Minato doesn’t lie and deny it.

They don’t agree, and argue, and Minato absolutely refuses to flat out ask, because he knows that Kakashi would give in at once for Minato. It’s frightening, how much power Kakashi has already handed him, and he’s doing his absolute best not to abuse it. He doesn’t want to betray that blind trust. And he’s more than a little afraid of taking advantage, with Kakashi still following him with those hungry eyes when he thinks Minato isn’t watching.

He isn’t attracted to children.

But Kakashi won’t be a child forever.

The thought sends a shiver down Minato’s spine and he makes his brain think of more appropriate matters.

They start tossing the idea around in spring and by summer he has both Rin’s parent’s approval as well as the Uchiha clan’s blessing to borrow Obito indefinitely, with the caveat that he return for things like clan-wide meetings and the like.

The next time he sees Kakashi, he’s sorely tempted to just ask but he doesn’t have to.

“I need help. There’s funds but I don’t know how to access them,” Kakashi says in lieu of a greeting as he drops out of a tree to fall in step beside his teacher. Minato’s eyebrows hike up in surprise.

“What ever do you need funds for, Kakashi-kun?”

“I need to idiot-proof the house.”

“That’s unkind,” Minato says after he gets control of his laughter. “But perhaps not untrue.”

Kakashi huffs but Minato knows his tail would betray his amusement.

“Tell you what,” he says as they walk, “I’ll help you figure out the funds. In return, before the others move in, could we spend some time together? I want to check on the seal, and to make sure you can properly reapply it, should you ever find need to remove it.”

Kakashi’s eyes dart up sharply.

Minato isn’t tired of imagining Kakashi’s ears and tail, but why imagine when he could see the real thing?

He tries to tell his heart that it isn’t taking advantage. He just wants to see them again. The ears, and the tail, and perhaps Kakashi will show him what’s under the mask. There’s nothing inappropriate about wanting to see Kakashi the way he really is.

He’s not even middle-aged and already quite deep in his own mid-life crisis.

It's fine, he tells himself as Kakashi seeks his hand and leads him eagerly down the dirt path toward his family house. He just wants to see Kakashi as he is, without a disguise, whole and wolfish and human all at once.

They arrive at the wards which accept Minato happily now. Together they enter the privacy of Kakashi’s family home and before he even has to ask, Kakashi undoes the seal.

A cloud of smoke surrounds him and fades away to reveal fluffy grey ears and a silvery tail, swishing in anticipation.

Minato reaches out without thinking.

He explores the slope of Kakashi’s ears, pulling them gently to test their limits, and laughs softly when Kakashi yips when he’s finally pulled too far. A new noise to enjoy, and expect when no one else is around. He rubs the thin furry skin with an apologetic sweep of his thumb before sliding his fingers over the tips of his ears, flicking them and smiling broadly as they flick right back, twitching forward in full attentiveness. He teases the tip of them between his thumb and index finger, measuring the thickness with scholastic fascination.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he observes after a moment.

“I can barely feel it,” Kakashi agrees, sounding rather like he’s having to sit on both hands to keep from reaching out inappropriately to touch, which Minato of course wouldn’t want, which would make Minato stop touching him, but the effort is taking _every ounce_ of Kakashi’s self-control.

If Minato notices he kindly says nothing about it.

“May I touch your tail?”

Kakashi half-turns, not giving his teacher his back but showing off his tail. It sweeps back and forth on its own, bushy and fluffy, and jutting out from just above the line of Kakashi’s pants. Minato makes an involuntary snort as it tickles his nose when he comes in too close. He takes the tail by the base to hold it still for examination and Kakashi _keens_.

He lets go at once, dropping the fur with a startled look of shock.

Kakashi’s face is scarlet.

“…maybe _don’t grab_ ,” he mutters eventually, and Minato reaches out with a more gentle grip. He tries not to categorize the fact that his student’s thighs are trembling from the touch and resolves to study quickly. The fur is more coarse but still soft, fluffy and delightfully expressive. Minato holds it firm but further from the base, away from Kakashi’s lower back and the skin he has no desire to touch, and gives the tail an experimental tug.

Another yip, and the first look of annoyance.

“Sensei.”

“Sorry,” he says at once, a little guiltily. “I wanted to know if you could sense something other than…”

“Oh. Fine,” Kakashi agrees quickly, too embarrassed at his earlier sound, and Minato can’t help looking up at the way his ears twist in his hair. They show off how Kakashi is still hyper-aware of everything Minato is doing, standing forward at full attentiveness despite his student’s casual half-lidded stare. Which brings Minato’s eyes naturally to Kakashi’s mask, and before he can even ask, Kakashi is bringing his hands up to hook fingers under the edge, and pulls it off in a single fluid motion.

There’s no moonlight to trick Minato’s eyes but the thought returns; Kakashi is beautiful, even as a child. His pale skin is gorgeous now and it will be breathtakingly handsome once he’s grown into his cheekbones.

Minato asks with his eyes, staring at Kakashi’s pursed lips.

Kakashi opens his mouth.

There are two _very_ prominent sets of elongated canines.

“Wolf teeth.”

“Well, yeah,” Kakashi says, and it sets fire to Minato’s senses, to see the way Kakashi’s tongue and teeth and lips all move together, sliding over each other and suddenly he’s overwhelmed with a ridiculous romantic desire, to take Kakashi into his arms so he can’t escape, holding him close, tilting his chin up so he has to look Minato in the eyes, to sweep up and press in to see how those fangs feel against his mouth—

Oh.

Oh no.

He stops himself thankfully before he does something outrageous like acting on such a completely and _totally indecent_ desire. His throat is tight and he can’t ignore the feeling, can’t disguise the sense of disgust in recognizing that what he felt at just the _sight_ of Kakashi’s fangs was undeniably arousal.

“Kakashi,” he says, voice shaking slightly, “Please put your mask back on.”

Kakashi does, watchful eyes following Minato as he stands.

Air. He needs some air. Minato walks out, muttering an excuse, and tries to take deep, calming breaths to setting his nerves. This is a very dangerous thing he’s discovered. And it wouldn’t do at all to let Kakashi in on just how fond Minato is of the way Kakashi looks without his mask. He already has so much sway over the younger man. Give Kakashi any advantage over Minato and a terrible distortion of power would result, and he can only imagine the way Kakashi would use it to get what he thinks he wants from the older man.

It would be disastrous.

He can’t let Kakashi know.

_Kakashi._

Minato realizes he’s just seen Kakashi bear himself, completely natural, _and Minato asked him to cover back up and walked away._

He jumps at his mistake and turns around before it’s too late.

Disappointment has already settled over Kakashi’s features. His ears and tail are low, only twitching to show his startle when Minato leaps back into the room. His eyes are dark but his ears and tail show his embarrassment, his disappointment, how deeply it hurt for Minato to turn away like that, and the blonde curses his selfishness. Of course Kakashi needs support at this moment, now, when he’s revealed what he really looks like. Minato has to bury his own inappropriate behaviors and act responsibly.

“Kakashi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go like that. I was…”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi says, though there’s a rough edge to his voice. “I guess I just thought you’d be different.”

Oh. Oh, oh, how deeply that cuts.

Minato shakes his head and prays he hasn’t ruined his chances.

He reaches out with a hand.

Kakashi comes, still trusting, still wanting, and hope rises in his chest. Things can still turn out fine.

He gathers his student against himself, holding Kakashi close in a hug. Minato can’t help the smile startled out of him as Kakashi’s tail starts wagging slowly. His ears perk up, too, twisting to better hear, as though he’ll be able to catch Minato’s thoughts, if he listens hard enough. Minato is surprised to reach up and feel Kakashi’s human ears completely gone. There’s a smooth patch of skin where they usually are and he reaches up to test Kakashi’s wolf ears another time. His student winces but doesn’t make a sound as his teacher pulls at the ears and reaches in to test their depth.

“That feels funny.”

“I didn’t expect it.”

“They’re my real ears. The human ones are fake. It’s part of the seal.”

“Can you still feel sensation? With the human ones.”

“Yes. I think Jiraiya-sensei linked them in the original seal. I have a nick, here,” he says and guides Minato’s hand over his left ear, where a tiny indent is, a little imperfection to the smooth line of his wolf ears, “it shows up in the human ears, too, but my hair hides it, I think.”

“Fascinating.”

Kakashi’s tail takes off again and Minato thinks he’d like to stop missing the sight of it.

He takes another slow, steady breath in to ask something rather selfish of his youngest student.

“Do you think you can stay un-sealed when we’re at home like this? I think it might be good to let your body be as it is, if you’re comfortable with me seeing you.”

“I don’t mind,” Kakashi agrees easily enough. “But you didn’t look like you liked it when I took my mask off.”

_Ah._

Minato decides to own up to that now so Kakashi doesn’t mistake his emotion for disgust.

“I think I rather like the way you look too much,” he admits. “It’s, well, ah. It’s inappropriate.”

Kakashi’s eyes go very wide.

Then his cheeks go pink, and his tail swishes side to side in a circular loop, a new pattern he hasn’t seen before. Minato doesn’t get time to categorize it because Kakashi looks back up and now there’s a sly light in his eyes.

“You _like_ the way I look with my mask off?”

“I do.”

“Very much?”

“Very much,” Minato agrees cautiously, “Too much. Please keep your mask on for me, Kakashi. You’re still very young for this type of conversation. Didn’t we agree?”

“When I’m older,” Kakashi recalls, but there’s a satisfaction to his words that wasn’t there before, and Minato tries not to feel like he’s failed in leading Kakashi on after all. “Sensei. I promise I’ll keep the mask on. I won’t let anyone else see me, except you.”

Oh dear.

“That’s… not what I meant, but the thought is sweet,” Minato says, feeling like he’s already gone off-track, sliding down a slippery slope.

Kakashi looks too pleased with himself, tail twisting in satisfaction, both ears relaxed against his silver hair.

Trying not to despair too deeply, Minato sighs and stands.

“Come. We were going to see if you can replicate the seal on your own. It’s already inked into your skin. Show me you can activate it, and deactivate it. If there’s anything I need to do I’ll adjust it.”

Kakashi nods and stands alongside the older man. He concentrates his chakra and a cloud of smoke erupts around him. When it clears, the wolf features are gone. Kakashi moves a hand to lift his hair and show off his left ear, which Minato reaches up to inspect. There is a tiny nick he hadn’t noticed before. Funny how he’d missed something so small, and how it’s impossible to miss the way Kakashi’s entire body seems to tense with anticipation now that Minato is right next to him, standing very close.

It won’t be long until Kakashi is a teenager, and Minato does not look forward to the awkward years as he grows into his bones, body pumped full of different hormones, mind fixed on adolescent desires.

And he thinks it’s a good idea for the four of them to live together?

He can’t help but imagine he’s rather trapped himself, as Kakashi demonstrates how easy it is to re-activate and deactivate the seal at will. After, once he’s inspected the physical seal, maintaining an appropriate distance away from his ten-year-old student, Minato is finally satisfied and stands again with a nod.

“Everything’s in order, Kakashi-kun. Did you come to a decision regarding your house?”

“It’s your house, too,” Kakashi says quietly. “If you want it to be.”

Minato swallows thickly.

 _Too much,_ he thinks as he mumbles his thanks and mentions needing to see Rin and Obito about moving in. Kakashi is just _handing_ him an **enormous** amount of power and how is he supposed to resist?

And yet he must. It's imperative. _He’s the adult._ Kakashi needs guidance, love, and support, not a pervert. Minato sharpens his focus. Kakashi is counting on him. Looking to him. He has to be strong and show with his actions the kind of person Kakashi should aspire to be.

“Well, then. Won’t you come with me? Let’s bring the others home.”

The mask hides it but Minato can tell there’s a smile on Kakashi’s lips as they leave the house hand-in-hand to retrieve their team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know... when you pet/scratch a dog... and sometimes they get _too into it_?  
> poor kakashi

Obito and Rin move in and within another six months it’s like they’ve always lived there. Minato becomes incredibly fond of all three, individually and as a group. Obito is loud and joyful. Rin is polite and studious. Kakashi is stealthy and cautious, walking on eggshells for the first week, hanging around more and more during the second, and by the time they’ve been there a month a sense of belonging has settled over all four of them.

It’s interesting to see Kakashi act on his more wolfish desires and traits when they’re at home. In the privacy of his family house he gets into more fights with Obito than he ever does on the streets. Minato wonders if it isn’t his way of showing affection to his male teammate. They bicker as often as they collapse together after, satisfied and panting, and grudgingly sharing space. Rin he puts up with, offering polite conversation when she seeks him out, never outright dismissing her but never seeking her company unless no one else is home.

They easily fall into being part of his pack. There’s a sense of camaraderie that becomes quite clear when Minato has them team up against him and Kakashi moves faster than normal to defend when both Obtio and Rin are struck down. He hovers, obviously fighting down the discomfort that comes from confronting Minato on the battlefield but protective of his teammates nevertheless. He’s quite fond of them in his own way and Minato encourages the deepening of that connection at every chance.

“They’ll make fun,” Kakashi complains when they revisit the idea of letting their team in on his true appearance.

“I think they’ll surprise you,” Minato says confidently. “But it’s your body. It’s your choice. If you want to, when you’re ready, and not before, give the others a chance to prove you wrong, Kakashi.”

Kakashi starts leaving the seal undone more and more, until one day he either forgets or chooses to forgo the seal at breakfast, and both his teammates stop _dead_ in the doorway, staring openly at his pointed grey wolf ears and thick swishing tail.

Obito’s jaw drops comically and his eyes are very wide. Rin’s expression is half-hidden behind her hand but Minato can tell she’s shocked. They both are. He says a silent prayer that Obito won’t make a liar of him.

Rin is busy figuring out how to make her mouth work when Obito comes over and asks to touch.

Kakashi looks floored.

Minato tries not to beam too brightly as the silver-haired boy nods mutely, clearly in shock.

Obito reaches out with one hand and with a surprisingly gentle touch gives the ears poking out from Kakashi’s head a tug.

“They’re real.”

Kakashi’s ear flicks out of Obito’s grip, twitching in annoyance.

"Obviously."

“What changed?”

“What?”

“What changed,” Obito asks again, “to make you wanna show us?”

“I was always going to tell you both. You’re _weirdly_ okay with this.”

“It’s just different. One day my eyes are gonna turn red. Everybody’s body’s different. Is it supposed to be super weird that you have wolf ears?”

Minato feels guilty for underestimating Obito. He should have known that the most empathetic Uchiha would have nothing but curiosity about Kakashi’s odd physical appearance. Kakashi's expression softens and his tail is swishing behind him. He half-turns to show it off. 

“I have a tail, too.”

“Woah! It moves on its own!”

“ _Don’t grab_ —Obito—“

He’s a moment too late. Obito grabs his tail in a tight grip and Kakashi _whines_ , his whole body tensing, twisting in obvious discomfort.

The sound makes Obito drop the tail as though it’s burnt him.

All three pre-teens go some variation of bright pink and Minato decides to intervene.

“Let’s be mindful. Kakashi is very kind in choosing to trust us with this part of his heritage. We don’t usually grab people, Obito, and especially we don’t grab people near their bottoms. Please mind your manners.”

“Sorry Sensei,” Obito squeaks, terribly embarrassed and not looking at Kakashi.

He looks as though he’d like to die of shame.

Rin tires to shake off her second-hand humiliation at the boy’s predicament and asks to touch Kakashi’s ears. Kakashi tilts his head in her direction and she comes forward to touch, gently, and experimentally.

Her eyes light up at once.

“Ah! So fluffy!”

She switches mid-pat to scratching, and Kakashi’s tail starts wagging, though his face remains impassive. Obito and Minato have to hide their laughter as Kakashi glares after them, daring them to say something while still leaning toward Rin’s scratches, which clearly feel heavenly.

“Not a word,” he says icily.

Minato raises his hands in silent surrender, though how Kakashi manages to look so imposing while nearly nuzzling up under Rin’s chin to get more ear scratches is beyond him.

Obito isn’t as affected and jumps over to see if he can get a similar result. Kakashi growls a bit but allows his other teammate to reach up and ruffle his hair. Kakashi winces away when the older boy tries to scratch but Obito doesn’t give up.

“Let me try again. Was it too hard?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi admits, suspicious as Obito’s hands return to his hair. “That’s… no, no—there… yeah. That’s…”

Obito’s face is oddly intent as he watches the lines of Kakashi’s face relax, how the younger boy seems drawn toward the sensation of head scratching, and Minato wonders if he’ll have another set of problems on his hands as both Rin and Obito reach up to put their hands in Kakashi’s hair.

They obviously know the relaxing effect they’re having on Kakashi and are greedily seeking how far they can get him to let go of his tension, leaning further into the sensation of head scratches. Kakashi looks like he’s resisting but he’s clearly still allowing it, looking more and more relaxed, pliant and stretched as the scratching continues.

Eventually his ears all but flop over, giving up under the assault. He looks rather openly pleased, a very rare expression on his half-hidden face. Both his teammates comment on it.

“It looks like… it looks like it feels really good.”

“Your tail’s wagging a lot,” Rin agrees. “Do you like it?”

“It feels nice,” Kakashi agrees, and he can’t keep the whine out of his voice, and his tail is practically thumping the ground for how hard it’s wagging back and forth. “ _Don’t stop_.”

Minato’s brain catches that phrase, which sets off alarm bells and red flags.

He glances down to Kakashi’s crotch with a sinking feeling.

Eleven-year-olds aren’t supposed to be able to get erections. Clearly, Kakashi’s wolf biology thinks differently, and Minato says another silent prayer for strength.

“Alright! That’s enough. We should give Kakashi some space.” Both Obito and Rin seem to realize how close they’ve come, crowded up elbow to elbow to scratch Kakashi’s ears, and they fall back to give him room to breathe. “Thank you for sharing, Kakashi. Perhaps you can tell us a little about your parents, or what you know of your wolf inheritance?”

The silver-haired boy takes a moment to focus on the sound of Minato’s voice, looking up in a daze at first, pulling himself out of the scratch-induced stupor, and eventually he starts talking. Rin and Obito ask a few questions about Kakashi’s tail, and ears, and within four minutes Kakashi has returned to normal, and Minato thanks the stars and the Sage that the… situation… resolved itself on its own.

Eventually Kakashi re-seals himself and the wolf appendages disappear to his teammate’s disappointment. Kakashi is back to his peevish self, then.

“They aren’t for your entertainment. They’re part of me.”

“Sorry, Kakashi-kun,” Rin apologizes at the rebuke. “You’re right. It’s just a lot of fun, and you looked like you were having fun, too!”

“I think they’re wicked,” Obito says with a grin, “You should totally show them off more often!”

“You just like scratching me,” Kakashi accuses with a flat stare.

Obito snickers.

“Your face gets all _mushy_! It’s funny to watch, since you’re always always uptight. It’s cool! It’s like a button that makes you relax. You should let us do it more often.”

“I don’t get mushy.”

“You **do** look a little like you’re melting,” Rin informs him apologetically.

Kakashi shoots her a betrayed look as Obito laughs. Minato does his best to not look at all amused as Kakashi growls, the only warning before he’s tackling Obito onto his back, and they’re fighting again, Obito yelping and flailing, Kakashi nimbly fixing his teammate into a tidy headlock, quick and efficient. He watches with a happy heart as they fight amongst themselves, Rin calling for peace, Obito shouting, Kakashi grumbling but clearly appeased about reasserting his dominance over the unruly Uchiha. Things are turning out very fine indeed.

+

A year passes in relative peace.

Thankfully the war with Iwa gets staved off, thanks to the efforts of the Legendary Sannin. Unfortunately, this leaves little time for Jiraiya to return to the village and answer Minato’s many, _many_ questions. Thus does he dive right in to caring for Kakashi without any further guidance, relying on his gut and fervent prayers not to mess up, and for the most part, things turn out just fine. They take missions, Kakashi remains sealed, they complete the mission and return home, where Kakashi un-seals himself and falls into piles with his teammates and teacher.

Minato tried to separate himself from the post-mission piles precisely two times, once earning a furious scowl from his youngest student, and then two looks of annoyance when he tried the second time from the other members of his team.

“Where do you think you’re going, Sensei,” Rin asks testily as Minato tries to detach Obito from his thigh. “It’s _pile time_.”

“A shower sounds nice,” Minato tries reasonably but Kakashi and Rin give him looks of disappointment, plus Obito is still clinging to his leg, making escape impossible, and he gives in with poor grace.

“We’re taking showers later,” he announces in a no-nonsense tone, but his students are too busy celebrating and re-organizing themselves as his larger body drops back down among them. They nestle in against his chest, over his lap, against his arm and Minato feels his heart nearly full to _bursting_ , covered in loving limbs and nuzzling cheeks seeking the heat of him. He’s surrounded on all sides by his students who love him, who want to be close to him and it’s _just so dear_ that he cannot stand it.

His heart is threatening to explode with how delightfully warm he feels.

Surprisingly, it’s Kakashi who is propped up against his arm, and Obito thrown over his lap, and Rin against his chest. He reminds himself that Kakashi is well aware of his boundaries and is acting accordingly, not positioning himself in a place on the pile where he might get expelled. Turning, he nudges Kakashi with his forehead, and speaks very softly.

“You can switch positions with your teammates, every once in a while, if you like.”

“I shouldn’t,” Kakashi murmurs back, lips hardly moving beneath the black fabric of the mask. “You said.”

Minato hums thoughtfully and allows himself to reach up and card his fingers through Kakashi's hair. The younger man leans into the touch at once, pausing at the look in his teacher's watchful gaze. 

“Only if you’re going to be inappropriate. Are you?”

“No.”

“Then it’s alright. I trust you.”

Kakashi stares at him for a long while before finally sliding down and joining Obito in his lap. Obito makes a quiet sound of surprise, unused to Kakashi’s company but adjusting for it immediately. The two boys find a way for their heads to knock together and fall still against Minato’s thighs. Rin moves, stretching out further with more access to Minato’s broad chest with Kakashi out of the way, and gives a happy little sigh.

“Moving in together was the best idea ever, Sensei. I wish we could stay like this, _always_.”

“Why can’t we?” Obito asks, honest in his confusion. “This is really nice.”

“Why not, indeed,” Minato echoes, holding his students close and savoring the moment deeply, knowing all too well the realities that might strip them of this closeness, trying not to let that weight bear on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a little older, a little bolder, and Minato has to choose between remaining impartial and losing Kakashi to someone else who I didn't expect but man these characters really just take off on their own sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _this was literally supposed to be a drabble, a gift fic for a friend/reviewer, and we are over 10,000 words_  
>  somebody **sedate** meeeee

Living in the same house, he gets to watch his precious students grow and change.

Rin has always had her own room but becomes even more private about changing separately from the boys as her puberty comes on early next spring. Twelve-year-old Kakashi informs Minato bluntly one day, red in the face but with a steady voice, that there are bloodied dressings in the trash.

“It’s not her fault,” Kakashi says, shifting foot to foot, “It’s my nose. The smell is _really_ intense.”

“I’ll have a chat with her,” Minato offers kindly, and Kakashi nearly collapses in relief.

Minato takes Rin aside and has a brief business-like discussion about the disposal of her sanitary products, and the issue is suddenly wrapped up neatly. Kakashi eventually comes around with a shy apology, which Rin refuses.

“Why feel bad about being able to smell?”

“It’s not your fault for smelling,” Kakashi tries to say, and Rin swats his head once, following up with head scratches and an exasperated sound.

“You big dog-brained idiot. We’re both sorry, we’re both forgiven. Alright?”

“Alright,” Kakashi agrees mutedly, leaning in against Rin’s scratching.

“We’re good?”

“Oh, _yeah_.”

“Gonna apologize any more?”

Rin's eyes are sparkling with how Kakashi is very close to drooling. 

“No," he whines. "Please don’t stop?”

“I think you ought to,” says a disapproving voice. Rin drops her hand at once, cheeks pink, and Minato gives both his students a look that says what he feels.

“Do we need to have a talk, _all four of us,_ about the scratching?”

“ **No** ,” Kakashi says quickly, pale cheeks quite pink.

“No, Sensei! I’m sorry,” Rin agrees, utterly embarrassed at the idea of having Sensei spell out whatever it is that’s clearly inappropriate that _keeps happening_.

Minato lets them get away with it but keeps an eye out, which is good, because Obito doesn’t quite get it, and he’s nothing if not determined when he wants something.

It’s after a particularly difficult mission and they’re all tense and upset because it was the closest they’ve come to failing in the two years they’ve all been living together. Kakashi is all but stomping around the complex, growling and going through training exercises to resharpen his focus, to get his edge back. Obito takes it upon himself to try and help the younger boy out, tackling him from behind and ruffling his hair fiercely, before working Kakashi’s wolf ears over with just the right amount of pressure, scratching intensely but never too hard. Minato sees the exact moment it switches from annoying to pleasurable, as Kakashi’s tail stops moving and then turns in that rare pattern of lazy satisfaction.

Obito’s face is intense as he watches Kakashi react, the pace of his panting changed noticeably, resistance gone out of him to be replaced by a strange pliancy, something quiet but eager. Obito seeks to see whatever it is through to completion with a single-minded ruthlessness not borne of cruelty but pure curiosity.

Minato has to flash-step over and lift Obito up off him before Kakashi starts to hump the ground.

“ _Obito_.”

The Uchiha full-body flinches at Minato’s tone.

He looks away at once, cheeks hot with shame.

“I didn’t mean to,” he protests, “I don’t know what I did but I wasn’t trying to hurt him!”

“You didn’t hurt him, but nevertheless, you should have stopped when you realized Kakashi was uncomfortable.”

“I… I didn’t mean for it to be a bad thing,” Obito says pitifully, clearly gutted at the thought that he’s disappointed Minato somehow and unsure of how he’s done it. “He looked like he liked it. Like he really, _really_ liked it. Isn’t that a good thing?”

Minato realizes they’re going to have to have that talk after all.

+

He gathers his students all together and they work through a very uncomfortable discussion about privacy, about boundaries, about keeping their hands to themselves. They talk a bit about puberty, and Minato gives a very brief description of how to take care of erections to both boys, hopefully saving him from having to ever inappropriately approach either boy to relieve them, before asking Rin if she knows anything about female puberty.

“I know enough,” Rin squeaks, very, **very** red, “I promise, Sensei!”

Minato soldiers on because he _refuses_ to revisit this conversation in the future because of embarrassment now.

“I only ask because if we talk about it now, we don’t have to ever talk about it again, if you like. Are you _sure_ you know enough about sex, and pregnancy, and self-care to be mindful of your own needs and limitations in the future?”

Rin’s answer is a flustered nod.

He repeats himself to his male students.

Kakashi shakes his head, obviously withholding his question for private.

Obito flat out asks why it’s inappropriate.

“I like Kakashi,” he says baldly, to everyone’s amazement. “It feels good when I touch him. If he likes it, and I like it, why is it a bad thing?”

Rin is very quiet then, one hand over her mouth, her eyes darting between her two teammates. Obito is blinking in Minato’s direction, waiting for an answer to his clear question. Kakashi seems unable to look away from the Uchiha as Minato considers his response.

“It isn’t,” he says very carefully, holding on to the private sinking sensation in his heart as Kakashi stares openly at his teammate, “but only, he’s very young. You both are, Obito. Your bodies are still underdeveloped to be experimenting with such things.”

He tries not to think about the way Kakashi blinks dazedly in Obito’s direction, like he’s seeing the other boy for the first time.

It doesn’t hurt so much. Kakashi isn’t his, after all. And, again, he has no interest in children.

He can’t deny the sizzling sensation of jealousy as Kakashi regards Obito with a new look, one that’s difficult to quantify because his ears have half-turned and his tail is tapping a _new_ pattern out behind him, moving left and right, hopping almost, something clearly fond and clearly just for Obito.

Minato clears his throat.

“I’m glad that Kakashi has such a dear friend,” he says, closing his words deliberately, “but while we’re all still living together, perhaps we can keep our hands to ourselves? At least until we’re a little older.”

“So, like, what. Fourteen? Sixteen?” Obito asks, eyes still fixed on Minato.

“ _At least_ sixteen,” Minato pleads with an air of helplessness, knowing no matter how high he sets the bar, his students will probably be rolling around with one another far earlier. His suspicions are confirmed as Obito glances side-long at Kakashi, who shoots him a single nod, and the questioning gets dropped.

+

He pulls Kakashi aside later privately.

The silver-haired boy looks faintly amused at Minato’s expense, wolf ears flicking back and forth.

“Please don’t encourage him.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“I saw that look, Kakashi. Please?”

“You said I had to behave myself. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“And I’m grateful, but it’s still far too soon to be, ah. Intimate. With anyone!”

Kakashi’s eyes nail him, then, and Minato realizes he’s forgotten the heat of Kakashi’s gaze. It’s been nearly a full year since he caught the boy staring his way but obviously Kakashi has just become _better_ at hiding it. There’s still that deep, hungry darkness to Kakashi’s eyes as he takes in Minato, with a look like he would devour the older man, given the chance.

Minato wonders for the first time if he wouldn’t let him, if he tried.

“You said,” Kakashi repeats, voice low and tight. His tail swishes behind him in an angry pattern. “And I haven’t. But Obito likes me, too. I like him well enough. Why shouldn’t I? Give me a real reason.”

“Age is a perfectly valid reason.”

“I said something _real_ ,” Kakashi snaps, and drags down his mask.

Minato looks away too quickly. He recalls all too well what his response was to Kakashi’s fangs and he can’t—

“You couldn’t give Obito a better reason, either,” Kakashi’s voice taunts him, and Minato can just imagine the look of his mouth, the sight of his fangs sliding together, perfect and curved and beautiful, white like ivory, a graceful lethal pair of fangs that he wants to _taste_ , that edge sharp enough to cut with a glance, and it’s impossible. If he takes a single look he’ll give in, and he can’t. He has to be the adult. He has to resist.

There’s a pressure, limbs pressed against his, and Minato realizes he’s let Kakashi come in too close, and he’s too late to stop the small hands tilting his face up as Kakashi leers down.

“You don’t have to wait,” Kakashi whispers, and it takes every ounce of Minato’s control to watch his eyes as he speaks and not look to his lips, soft and pale pink, and flashing him glimpses of those fangs with every word, “It doesn’t have to be later. You can say yes now.”

Temptation sizzles through him, then. With Kakashi all but crawled up onto his lap, pressing closer every second, Minato can’t ignore his reactions to the younger man who has grown so much since they first met. Kakashi is taller, still lean and wiry but just as graceful, just as beautiful, and he’s leaning in with those smooth pink lips, parted over the fangs in his mouth, and Minato is still dying to know what they taste like.

It’s Kakashi’s hands, that are gripping his face, that cut through the sensation, that bring him back from the edge. Still far too small.

Minato shakes his head and dislodges the preteen’s grip.

“I _can’t_ , Kakashi. You’re not even thirteen.”

“How long are you going to make me wait?”

“I thought you weren’t going to wait,” Minato mumbles, trying not to sound peevish himself. “I thought you were going to try, with Obito.”

Kakashi blinks down at him and his hands fall away a bit.

“You’re jealous,” he realizes. “Of Obito. Because we could, and it wouldn’t be wrong, because there’s no real reason we can’t, and you can’t stop us—you’re jealous.”

Damn him, but he’s _absolutely correct._

With the mask down it’s easy to see the way Kakashi’s emotions unfold, hope spreading like wildfire across his expression, heart leaping nearly into his throat with how much he wants to celebrate that clearly _Minato wants him, too._

There’s hardly any mystery left.

Minato can only pray for strength and beg Kakashi to have patience, for his sake.

“Please stop.”

Kakashi stops. He crawls off of Minato with a sincere apology and sits like a good puppy waiting for his scolding.

Obedient because he knows he’ll get what he wants, eventually.

Minato resigns himself to sighing for the rest of his life and puts both hands on his hips.

“Kakashi, you cannot do that. You _know_ better. I _know_ you do.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I thought we agreed that you would do better.”

“I have been!”

“And Obito?”

Kakashi shrugs.

“You can’t find a real reason we can’t try. And you don’t want to, now.”

“Why does it have to be now? Why can’t you wait?”

“I have been waiting since the day you undid my seal,” Kakashi says plainly, his eyes fixed on Minato’s and the way he won’t watch when Kakashi speaks. “I’ve been so good, Sensei, and you _still_ won’t…”

“It’s wrong,” Minato says quickly, before Kakashi can put a label on what he thinks he wants. “Please? I need more time. At least until you’re a little older.”

Kakashi’s tail wags behind him in curiosity.

“What if… what if I try with Obito, and it makes things better? Makes it easier for me to wait? Wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

 _It could also be a bad thing,_ Minato’s brain says immediately: _you could decide that he’s what you want, and you could forget all about me._

But how can he say that out loud?

Admitting he wants Kakashi just as much as Kakashi wants him?

Impossible.

He swallows and tries to find something else to say, something kinder, but what comes out comes out harshly.

“I don’t want you to choose him over me.”

Kakashi startles, ears perking straight up at the older man’s tone, tail falling perfectly still, eyes very, very wide and his jaw falling slack in shock at Minato’s admission.

He’s speechless.

Minato looks away, lest his eyes betray the depths of his emotions. It’s far too late for him. He’s grown attached to the thought that one day Kakashi might be his. It’s deplorable. A grown man desperate to keep a boy, hardly half his age. His parents would disown him. The village would throw him out of office. Even his teacher, perverted as he is, would surely scorn Minato for such a perversion.

But he can no longer deny the way his heart wants what it wants.

“Please,” he says again, very close to breaking. “Kakashi, if we… if we start, I know I won’t be able to stop. I don’t do things by halves. I couldn’t just love you a little.”

“I’m not afraid,” Kakashi says again, an echo of a conversation they’ve had before, only now they’re probably talking about the same thing, “Sensei, you could never hurt me.”

“Yes,” Minato says with certainty, deep as the sea, as sure as the sun rises. “Yes, I could, and I would. I wouldn’t mean to, and of course you’d forgive me, but I couldn’t forgive myself. What can I say to make you see?”

“Promise me,” Kakashi says, like he’s been waiting all his life for Minato to ask, “Promise me. After thirteen—“

“Sixteen,” Minato corrects hurriedly.

“After sixteen,” Kakashi amends with that unwavering stare. “After that, _swear_ to me that you won’t make me wait. I won’t encourage Obito, or Rin. I’ll turn them down. I’ll wait for you.”

“It’s selfish.”

“I don’t mind.”

“This feeling may fade,” Minato warns, but Kakashi laughs, and the sound is like nails driving the last bit of Minato’s resistance into its grave in the ground.

“Sensei. The stars will burn out before I stop wanting to be with you. My body may change, but I swear on my bones that my heart won’t. You’re it, for me. I can already tell. I would wait a thousand years, if you asked me to.”

“I wouldn’t make you wait so long,” Minato murmurs. “I couldn’t bear it.”

Kakashi’s eyes are dark with victory.

“ _Sensei_.”

“We agreed,” Minato warns as Kakashi comes in close again. “Sixteen.”

“Sixteen,” Kakashi sighs, clearly appeased and still pressing in to lay his cheek against Minato’s shoulder. “Wake me up in four years.”

Minato rolls his eyes but somehow his hand settles against Kakashi’s neck, holding him close.

“Sage, save me,” he prays aloud. Kakashi snickers at his despair and nuzzles in closer, pleased with himself, and his place in Minato’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Other People aka Minato deals with the Uchiha Clan

It’s very early but Minato isn’t Hokage for no reason. He rouses at the whisper-soft sound of footsteps approaching, going from deep sleep to alert in a single breath, only to recognize the feel of familiar Uchiha chakra approaching and falling back into sleepy relaxation. Obito yawns loudly and re-drapes himself over the top of the pile. Kakashi huffs softly but accommodates him, as does Rin with a little happy noise. Minato hums thoughtfully and pats Obito’s head, ruffling the black spikes fondly.

“Welcome back.”

Obito makes a sound in reply and leans into the touch.

“G’morning, Sensei.”

“It’s _so early_. Where’d you go,” Rin murmurs from where she’s sprawled across Minato’s broad chest.

“Opened th’ wards,” Obito mumbles sleepily. “Uncle wanted to say hi.”

“Nng?”

 _Uncle_?

“Ah. So this is where your habit started, Obito. I should have known.”

Minato’s blue eyes blink wide open at the sound of an adult’s voice— _Uchiha Fugaku’s_ voice—and jolts back to full wakefulness immediately.

The dark-eyed man watches with an impassive face as Minato tries to sit up and greet him under the weight of three teenagers.

“Ah! Guests—Obito, you didn’t say—Please excuse me….”

“No,” Fugaku deflects, “I’m intruding. Don’t trouble yourself.”

But Minato has already upset the pile, Kakashi growling and grabbing his teammates grumpily to reorganize. Rin goes easily and Obito, eager to be close and cuddle, allowing Kakashi to rearrange them and snuggle between them. Wrapped back in a pile Kakashi flatly ignores their visitor, tail tucked and ears back. Rin’s eyes blink open wide with realization, and she scrambles to throw something over them to hide it, but Fugaku has been quietly observing since he came in, and Minato knows it’s too late to hide Kakashi’s unusual traits.

“Uchiha-san, it’s a pleasure to have you. I’m sorry I didn’t greet you when I felt the wards shift. I’m so used to Obito coming and going…”

The Uchiha patriarch makes a gesture with one hand. Minato stops trying to explain himself.

“Please. Hokage-sama, it’s clear you have your hands full, and weren’t expecting company. I can come back at a more convenient time.”

“No, no,” Minato says quickly, standing to his full height now that he’s extracted himself from the pile. “Please? Let me at least fix you something to drink…”

“I’m honored,” Fugaku relents, and follows Minato into the kitchen.

Minato uses the time to make pleasant conversation but his mind is racing. How much did Fugaku see? Why is he here? Will he keep Kakashi’s secret? What is he going to have to do to buy Fugaku’s silence? His hands are steady as he pours them both tea but his spirit is distraught. What will Fugaku think of the sight he walked in on, Minato having fallen asleep with his gennin team very comfortably curled up on top of him? No one was anywhere inappropriate but he still feels a sense of guilt. His guest’s voice startles Minato out of his worries.

“Hokage-sama. If I may?”

Here they go.

“Yes?”

“You’re nervous,” Fugaku observes with a mild frown. “Are you concerned for your student?”

“Kakashi is special, but I care for all my students,” Minato says with an even tone. “What makes you think I’m nervous?”

“You speak with a higher pitch when you worry,” Fukagu tells him with a hint of amusement. “But, to the point. That child obviously has some family traits he’s been keeping from the village. Wolf ears. A tail. It’s clear that he’s quite attached to you and his team. I’ll assume his parents or guardians are gone, or otherwise unable to care for him, and you’ve stepped in to fill the void.”

“That’s all correct.”

“He obviously benefits from your unique style of comfort,” Fugaku continues, glances back out of the kitchen to where the teenagers are all lumped together, limbs akimbo, no sense of decency or privacy, a graceless sprawl. “It makes sense. Wolf attributes, wolf instincts. The family unit is a pack, and of course it makes sense that his closeness is shared among his teammates. I only mean to bring to your attention that Obito has adopted his habits.”

Minato blinks.

Then he tries to imagine Obito at home, carelessly showing his affection among the Uchiha, who are all about personal space and standards and appearances, keeping their distance, all grace and poise, and he snorts.

“Is he being, ah, _over-affectionate_?”

“Quite,” Fugaku mumbles. “I was concerned, for he shows no discretion in taking either gender in arm to be close, but I see now it is simply spill-over from living in close quarters with his special teammate. I would like to apologize for assuming you were neglecting your duties in guiding them as they grow. I see now that you are making special considerations.”

“Obito has a big heart,” Minato agrees. “As do I.”

“As you should,” Fugaku says patiently, “For the Hokage must care for the entire village. Better a man with a big heart than a strategist with no heart.”

Minato tries not to wince. The Hokage’s seat has yet to be given to an Uchiha and the clan is clearly still sore about it.

“Obito’s heart is rather big,” Minato says cautiously, “and he is _also_ an Uchiha.”

Fugaku looks up in mild interest.

Minato doesn’t take it back. The hint that Obito’s dream of one day being Hokage might come true.

“I can’t be Hokage forever, and I’ll need someone with a large heart to take the hat, after.”

“I believe he’s in good hands,” Fugaku says, suddenly acquiescent, losing his intimidating look at once for one of pleasant respect. “Although, his manners need guidance. And his sense of duty. And his tendency to touch without asking—please speak with him about that, today. It may be appropriate with you and your team….”

“Of course! We’ll make time to chat.”

Fugaku takes a long draw of tea and considers Minato over his cup.

“Perhaps we haven’t always seen eye to eye, you and I.”

Minato doesn’t disagree—they’ve clashed over many matters in the past, in the short time he’s been Hokage, and even before that.

“It would be nice to have you as an ally,” he says with a shy look, unable to hold back a hopeful smile.

Fugaku averts his eyes, like he’ll be infected with Minato’s overabundant feelings, and unsuccessfully hides his own smile behind his cup as he takes another drink.

“Who knows what the future holds? Whatever is best for Konoha, the Uchiha will see it done.”

Feeling like he’s unexpectedly won a war, Minato nods and says nothing, savoring the comfortable silence between them.

They talk a few more minutes about inconsequential matters. Village business. Taxes, tariffs, and other related topics, until someone ambles in rubbing their eyes. Obito drops his head against Fugaku’s arm and mumbles a greeting.

“Manners, Obito,” Minato scolds.

“Sorry, Sensei,” Obito says, lifting his head from Fugaku’s sleeve to greet his uncle properly. “Good Morning, Uncle Fugaku. It’s good to see you.”

“And you,” Fugaku says back, looking pleased at the greeting.

Obito hums and nuzzles his face against his uncle’s sleeve. Minato holds back a laugh as the elder Uchiha’s pleased look flips back to disapproval. It quickly resolves as Obito’s teammates wander in after him, in search of their friend and companion, and sleepily drape themselves on either side of the young Uchiha. Minato watches Fugaku’s expression melt, then, from sternness to something begrudgingly fond. It’s such a stark contrast to how Minato is used to seeing him that his jaw drops a bit.

Kakashi’s wolf ears twitch.

Ah. Minato looks up to catch Fugaku’s eye.

“We haven’t shared Kakashi’s unique heritage with anyone else.”

“Of course,” Fugaku says with a hint of annoyance. “Clan secrets are _sacred_. We would never betray his confidence.”

That resolves that matter rather beautifully. The Uchiha of all people have a healthy respect for secrecy. He should have known he had nothing to worry about.

“Thank you for having me, Hokage-sama,” the Uchiha patriarch says as he stands, dislodging the children cluttered near his arm. “There are other matters that require my attention…”

“Of course! It’s been a pleasure.”

“Indeed,” Fugaku admits as he turns to leave. “It has been. Good day.”

Obito calls out a clear good-bye to his relative, careful not to mumble, and turns to Sensei once they’re alone again.

“What did Uncle want?”

“To talk,” Minato hedges, “Kakashi. Rin. I need to discuss something with Obito. Make yourselves busy, please.”

His students give him looks like they’d rather take any punishment he wants to dish out than abandon their teammate for a solo scolding, grabbing either of Obito’s arms at once. Kakashi’s tail is fully fluffed out in alarm, Rin’s face is scrunched up in defiance, and Obito looking pleased but confused at the sudden attention.

Any one else would have scattered to the four winds but both Rin and Kakashi refuse to back down, even to Minato’s stern disapproving stare, which doesn’t last long at the sight of them banded together thusly.

He can’t help it.

They’re too cute, and it’s obvious that Rin and Kakashi are utterly unwilling to leave Obito behind.

He loves his team.

Minato can’t stop his smile.

“While your camaraderie is admirable, I do need to discuss Obito’s behavior with him. Are you going to stay?”

“Yes,” Rin says stoutly.

“ _Obviously_ ,” Kakashi says, ears flat back but his arm wrapped tightly around Obito’s. “Why is he in trouble? What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Minato says soothingly. “Only, Obito. You’ve been living with us for a while.”

“I have… Why? Do I have to _leave_?”

“No,” Minato says quickly, as Obito’s eyes threaten to tear up, “No, nothing like that! Of course you can stay. But your uncle has concerns for how you act when you’re at home. You have to understand that we’re quite close here. Closer than regular people.”

“Regular people,” Rin says with a funny expression. “What do you mean?”

“He means the piles,” Kakashi says, ears twisting with distress. “Sensei. Is he in trouble?”

“Let me finish speaking. Now. No one’s in trouble, but Obito, you have to understand that things are different here from your family at your other home. Sometimes you touch without asking, and that’s not alright. Consent is very important. You need to be sure that other people are okay before you touch them the way you do here.” Minato narrows his eyes a bit. “Have you been dragging people into piles at the Uchiha compound?”

“No! Well. Not dragging!”

And they come to the point—Fugaku never said, but Minato takes an educated guess at the specific behavior Obito might need corrected.

“Have you been sleeping in other people’s beds, Obito.”

Obito looks confused and upset, aware that he’s done something wrong again and oblivious to what it is.

“But Itachi’s my cousin,” he whines, “And Shisui was the one who asked first! And I don’t scratch _them_.”

“Scratching isn’t the issue,” Minato says calmly, “You can pile up and sleep with us because that’s the way our family is here. But in Fugaku’s house, with Fugaku’s children and your cousins, you need permission from their parents first before you just invite yourself to sleep in their beds.”

Obito grumbles but bows his head.

Minato reaches out to ruffle his hair.

“Don’t beat yourself up. You couldn’t have known. But do apologize to Itachi’s mother and father, and _ask them for permission_ before you do it again.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

Rin leans in to nuzzle his downcast face with her cheek. “Cheer up, Obito! You can _always_ snuggle us!”

Obito brightens a bit.

Kakashi’s tail whips behind him but he also leans in to rub his head against Obito’s face.

“You smell funny when you’re pouting. Stop it.”

“Yeah? Sure,” Obito says, smile coming back as Kakashi also comforts him. Minato feels his heart lift at the sight. A sad Obito means there’s something drastically wrong with the world. It’s nice to have his happy face back.

+

There’s another Uchiha in the house when they return later that day.

Minato does a double take. At first he thinks it’s a _Bunshin_ of Obito but upon closer inspection, the second Uchiha’s hair is slightly curly, a little wild, and he’s just a bit shorter than Obito, just a bit younger, but just as expressive, for he greets the Hokage and his team with a huge grin and a low bow.

“Hi! My name’s Uchiha Shisui! Obito said it was alright if I came over! We both got in trouble for sleeping together!”

Minato’s heart stops.

“ _Shisui_ ,” Obito whines, “I _told_ you not to say it like _that_! People will think we slept together!”

“But we did,” Shisui says brightly. “You climbed in my bed—“

Rin glances up as Minato wobbles on his feet.

“You _asked_ me to!”

“And you slept next to me the whole night, what’s wrong with that?”

“It’s alright, Sensei,” Rin says comfortingly as Minato strains, attempting to slow down his thundering heart from the shock at Shisui’s phrasing. “We’ll teach him how to say it better.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he warbles, giving up and sinking down, trying to hide his red face.

No _wonder_ Fugaku wanted him to talk to Obito.

Shisui is busy staring at Kakashi, who is still sealed, and squinting at the newest Uchiha in suspicion.

“You’re short!”

“You’re short, too,” Kakashi snaps back, and Mianto can just imagine the angle his ears would tip, tail fluffed in annoyance, except his wolf features are safely tucked away since they’ve just walked in the house and he hasn’t had time to undo it yet. Shisui stares where they would be anyway, and turns too Obito.

“Where are his ears? And tail? You said.”

Rin whips around and scowls.

“Obito! You didn’t!”

Kakashi looks flayed at the thought that Obito has given up his secret, but Obito shakes his head and denies it.

“Uncle was talking about it to me when we got home that day! I never told! Shisui is a eavesdropping _brat_ —“

“Don’t need to eavesdrop when you shout all the time,” Shisui says, cheerfully bright.

Minato sighs very deeply.

“I’m too young to feel so old,” he mourns, before turning on his students and guest with a cough for their attention. “Shisui. It’s very nice to meet you. We don’t talk about Kakashi’s unique traits in mixed company. They’re private.”

Shisui nods and Minato catches the very subtle flash of Sharingan red in his eyes.

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

Breathing once in relief, Minato nods in Kakashi’s direction.

“Then it’s up to him to reveal himself. It’s his body. It’ll be his decision whether he shares or not.”

Shisui nods and turns to Kakashi expectantly, but the silver-haired boy hisses, and disappears into the house. Shisui’s shoulders slump at the obvious rejection.

“But… I just wanted to see…”

Obito pats his shoulder comfortingly. “I think we scared him off. It took ages for him to warm up to me or Rin but now he’s all over us—you can’t just expect to show up and fit in. Give him time. And space! No touching.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” Shisui says with a smirk, glancing down to where Obito has a grip on his shoulder. “ _Cousin_.”

“Ew! Don’t say it like that,” Obito whines, whisking his hand away like he’s been burnt. “It sounds dirty.”

The younger Uchiha waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I know! You make _such_ a funny face!”

“ _Shisuiiii_ ….”

Rin laughs at the look on her teammate’s face. Minato leaves them to seek out his youngest student.

He finds Kakashi curled up on the floor outside Rin’s room. His features are annoyed but anxious, and Minato imagines his tail would be twitching if it were out. Kakashi is clearly staying sealed for now, not trusting the new Uchiha, and Minato briefly mourns the lack of ears and tail to tease. He waits until Kakashi’s eyes flicker up to catch his and gestures.

“Can I?”

“You always can,” Kakashi murmurs, “but I won’t take off the seal.”

Minato slides down to sit beside him with a resigned look.

“Not until Shisui-kun leaves?”

“No.”

“That’s fine. You’re not in trouble. It is your body. It’s your choice. You never have to reveal yourself to anyone you don’t _want_ to, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired boy leans into Minato at once, nuzzling his shoulder with his whole head, rubbing the place where his real ears are up against Minato’s body. “I know.”

“Are you upset?”

“A little. I thought Obito would be more careful.”

“He didn’t mean it. And Shisui-kun understands the need for privacy. For all that he acts silly, I think he’s quite mature, and will respect your desire for keeping your wolf traits secret. But if it makes you feel better we can have another chat with him.”

“Please, Sensei?”

Minato can’t help himself. Kakashi sounds distressed. He reaches down to cup Kakashi’s cheek. The pre-teen looks up with worry written across his face but it’s fading in Minato’s presence, at the closeness to the person he loves. Minato selfishly smiles and smoothes the flat of Kakashi’s cheek with his thumb fondly.

“As you wish.”

Kakashi’s eyelids flutter at the phrasing.

Three little words, and they sound very much like “I love you,” to Kakashi’s sharp ears.

He glances up for confirmation, asking with his eyes, and Minato smiles mysteriously, saying nothing but answering with an adoring glance: _of course I love you._

Kakashi whimpers and seeks his hand.

Minato says nothing because Kakashi knows when to stop. He does lean in to Minato’s touch but stops himself from anything overtly sexual. It’s so precious to see Kakashi wanting to be close like this, burrowing against his palm, rubbing his face into his teacher’s hand. There’ll come a time when Kakashi would rather remain aloof and cool. Better Minato enjoy all of Kakashi’s freely given affection now while it’s abundant.

“Sensei,” he murmurs, lips pressing in to Minato’s palm as he speaks, saying Minato’s title over and over again against his flesh under the mask. “Sensei. Sensei. Sensei.”

Me, too, he hears, loud and clear: _I love you, too._

One day, Minato thinks, it’ll be nice to say the words out loud.

For now, he nods that he understands what Kakashi is trying to say back, and enjoys the way it makes his student light up with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shisui. Shisui you are gonna kill the man. Poor Minato 😂


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter because teenagers have Feelings.htm and Drama.exe installed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family feeeeels at the end <3

“How long are you going to ignore him?”

Kakashi glances up in surprise at the tone. Over the past few years Kakashi has come to know his teammates very well. Rin doesn’t usually confront people but she’s doing it _now_ , arms crossed over the chest that’s begun to develop. Her smell is nicer since she's started to grow, and Kakashi doesn’t mind her company nearly as much as those first few months as she figured her cycle out. Now that it’s settled and she’s settled into her skin, she’s much better company (most days).

So he wonders what’s brought on this sudden confrontation.

“Who am I ignoring?”

“Obito."

Uchiha Obito, who wears his whole heart on his sleeve for the world to see, who is apparently still waiting for Kakashi to give him an answer to the question: _what are we?_

He’s thirteen now, finally caught up with his teammates who are already well into puberty and well into trouble. Rin at fourteen is still silly at times but she’s grown into being the voice of reason for the team, as well as taking a vested interest in medical ninjutsu beyond simple patch jobs. She aspires to be a front-line medic like Tsunade of the now Legendary Sannin, for how they have consistently defended Konoha’s border against other nations over the past years. Fifteen-year-old Obito is growing like a weed with tanned skin and a bright white smile but his heart and brain don’t seem to be keeping pace with his body. He still acts like a child, still laughs too loudly, still loves so easily, and he’s stubbornly, patiently waiting for his younger teammate to reply.

Kakashi tries to grumble only a little.

“I told him I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“You have to do more,” Rin says, not unkindly, and she sits down beside her teammate as they watch the road together. There isn’t much time for chit-chat on missions, especially with the way Iwa has been rallying again to make waves, to restart their warmongering, but they’ve enough time for this. “He’s still waiting.”

“I told him not to.”

“You said ‘ _maybe someday_ ’.”

Kakashi glances up with a frown in his eyes. “I never did.”

Rin gives him a knowing look and waits.

“How did you hear,” he mumbles eventually. “We even Sealed the doors so Sensei wouldn’t hear us even talking about it.”

“And you left the window wide open,” Rin says placatingly, patting Kakashi’s silver spikes where she knows his wolf ears are hidden beneath the seal. “You’re an excellent Shinobi. But you tend to forget things when you think with your heart and not your head.”

“That was such a _long_ time ago. I told him to stop waiting, after. He’s still…”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Kakashi swallows thickly, looking very guilty then. “I thought…”

“He’s an Uchiha,” Rin informs him. “He’s got this great big heart full of love, the kind of love that could sweep you off your feet and carry you around the world twice and not be tired, and he won’t share it with anyone else until he can share it with you, first. Apparently you’re very important, or something.”

“I’m honored.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“I’m serious.”

Rin gives him an evaluating look. Kakashi tries to make himself look as earnest as he feels. Obito is _important_ to him. He’s part of the pack—part of the family—Kakashi’s, but not the way Obito wants him to be. It’s not like they could never be that way, for a little while. It’s just that he knows deep down that eventually the feelings for Minato would swallow up the casual ones he has for Obito, and that would hardly be fair to either of them, to start something that Kakashi knows he wouldn’t finish, so better not to start anything at all.

“I wanted to want him,” Kakashi says very softly, aware of how Rin’s attention sharpens at once. “But I was already in love, even way back then when he asked me, and by the time I realized what I wanted, I didn’t have any room in my heart left for Obito. Is that selfish?”

“I don’t think so. We don’t get to choose who we fall in love with, I think. But we can choose who we keep close to our hearts. Won’t you at least tell Obito that you’re in love with someone else so he can stop waiting for you?”

“Of course.” Then, with an air of suspicion, “Why was this so important to you…. Rin?”

The brown-haired girl smiles softly.

“He’s never going to notice me until you turn him down properly.”

Kakashi stares.

Rin smiles back prettily, and ruffles his silver spikes.

“Eyes on the road, dog-brain.”

It’s very lonely for a long time after Rin leaves.

+

Minato realizes straight away that something has changed. Obito takes off early one morning and doesn’t show up for training exercises. Kakashi has no obvious reaction but Rin looks caught between delight and distress. Minato can’t help asking about it.

“Where’s Obito? He knows we have training, correct?”

“I believe so, Sensei.”

“Have either of you seen him? He seemed rather put-out when we got back from yesterday’s D-rank…”

Kakashi’s _human ears_ twitch.

That's a dead giveaway.

Minato nails him with an expectant look.

Rin speaks up, surprising both of them. “You know, I have an idea of where he might be! I can go look for him, really quick, and maybe we can be back in time to train! I won’t be long.”

“Alright,” Minato allows, watching her dash off out of the training grounds.

“Kakashi.”

“It wasn’t completely my fault.”

Minato just waits.

Kakashi is too good a shinobi to roll his eyes at the Hokage but his eyebrow twitches in clear annoyance.

“It wasn’t! Obito was hung up on something I said, so I tried to talk to him about it!”

“And?”

“And maybe he got upset about it? I don’t know everything that’s going on in his idiot brain.”

“ _Kakashi_.”

The younger man growls, bears his teeth at him under the mask but Minato knows him, knows Kakashi is trying to stamp down on something, and knows he can push just a little further before Kakashi bites instead of barks.

“You know you can tell me anything, and I won’t be mad? When did you start feeling like you had to hide things from your teacher?”

The questions make Kakashi whine plaintively, and he shifts his weight side to side in an unusual show of discomfort. Minato thinks his ears would be laying flat in restless distress if they were unsealed. It’s obvious he doesn’t want Minato to think he’s hiding something but struggling with telling the truth. Minato is a patient man. He agreed to wait at least three more years to even talk about how they feel about each other, after all. He can wait a few more minutes.

Kakashi eventually confesses.

“It was ages ago. I told him maybe someday we could try out some things when we were older. Kissing. Touching. But that was before you promised me, and then I didn’t want to, with Obito, and I told him…”

“…but he still waited,” Minato wraps up, feeling a mild headache coming on. “Have you set things straight with him?”

Kakashi growls, eyes very dark. Minato doesn’t back down, blue eyes watchful for more of Kakashi’s reactions. It isn’t always easy to read Kakashi when he’s got his wolf traits all wrapped up under the seal but Minato has had years to learn and he’s a quick study of his youngest student. He can read the signs and Kakashi’s very few tells, and knows that this isn’t a time for him to back down. Kakashi needs to recognize that this is important to Minato and to submit.

When the older man holds his ground Kakashi falls back to a more respectful stance, shoulders sloping gently down, muscles relaxing slightly, and drops his gaze in a clear show of submission. It’s one wolf trait that Minato has come to recognize without Jiraiya’s guidance. Kakashi needs nearly constant reminders of Minato’s position as he comes into his adolescence. He’s always pushing, always testing the limits.

It’s much easier for Minato to deal with than the ardent lustful gazes, and so he dives in to what’s familiar.

The same voice that men fall in line for on the battlefield works wonders when Kakashi’s like this.

“Kakashi. Have you settled things with your teammate?”

“No, sir.”

“Let’s focus on that and train after. It’s no good with the team dynamics changed this way. Can you tell where your teammates have gone?”

Kakashi hooks a finger to drop the mask enough to sniff the air, and drags it back up in place a moment after. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Go and patch things up. And Kakashi?”

The young man looks up obediently, black eyes searching, no longer rebellious, and Minato allows himself to smile, and a touch of fondness sneaks into his voice when he speaks.

“It’s a little selfish, but I’m glad you made a decision.”

Kakashi processes that statement and can’t help the widening of his eyes, and the soft pink that colors his pale cheeks.

_I’m glad you chose me._

Minato feels his own cheeks heat and he has to look away. It’s ridiculous. He’s a grown man! He doesn’t need to— _oof_.

He glances down to where Kakashi has flung his arms around Minato’s chest.

It hits him, then, how much Kakashi has grown these past few years. Before Kakashi barely came up to his waist. At thirteen, his head is nearly at Minato’s shoulders, now, the very tips of his soft spiky hair touching Minato’s chin, Kakashi’s cheek resting against the broad plains of Minato’s chest as he nuzzles in close, rubbing his face against the older man, murmuring softly all the while. His arms have grown thicker, still wiry and lean, but there’s firm cords of muscle beneath that smooth alabaster skin, porcelain pale, and wrapped tightly around him.

Minato tries not to encourage his youngest student in seeking out his touch, mindful of how young he still is… but there are some moments that are too precious not to. Like this one.

He hugs back, both arms wrapping Kakashi close, and he drops his chin against the top of Kakashi’s head, relishing the rare moment of mutual contentment.

“If you were unsealed, your ears would be tickling my nose.”

“I can undo it,” Kakashi’s voice suggests from against his chest. “It’d be quick.”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that _after_ we sort things out with the team,” Minato says, stepping back and putting some distance back between them. Kakashi eyes it distastefully, clearly preferring to be closer, but deferring to Minato’s leadership.

It makes sense to reward that restraint, and Minato snags Kakashi’s wrist before he can vault off to find the others, and lifts it to his mouth.

Kakashi’s entire body freezes.

Minato makes it brief but blatant.

The kiss he places against his student’s knuckles, lips meeting the junction of his fingerless gloves, skin touching skin.

There’s a high-pitched sound and a sudden cloud of smoke, and a moment later Minato stares at the sudden appearance of Kakashi’s ears and tail.

His jaw drops in alarm.

“What happened?”

Kakashi’s accusation comes out as a squeak.

“You _kissed_ me!”

“But that shouldn’t have affected the seal,” Minato mutters, trying to ignore how delighted he is at Kakashi’s obvious exaggerated response. “Let me have a look…”

Kakashi _whines_ , clearly uncomfortable, but lifts his shirt all the same.

Minato sees the problem at once, and it has nothing to do with the seal.

 _Thirteen-year-olds have very healthy levels of testosterone, after all,_ he tells himself as he examines the seal a moment longer, mindful not to let himself get too big a head over his student’s overreaction to the barest physical stimuli—that is, Kakashi’s pants look rather tight, suddenly, and Minato understands his embarrassment very well.

“You can put your shirt back down. The seal looks fine but I wonder. Perhaps it needs an adjustment. You are growing, after all.”

“Didn’t you fix it the first time?”

“I just re-wrote what my teacher had already outlined. I didn’t design something more specific to grow and adjust with you. He has more expertise with Sealing. I can admit to a certain level of Mastery but when it comes to _Fuinjutsu_ our dear Toad Sage of the Sannin far exceeds my own abilities. I’ll summon him back if you think you can’t contain yourself.”

Kakashi huffs.

“I don’t need you to drag Jiraiya-sama away from battle just to re-write the seal. I can handle myself.”

Minato feels the sudden impulse to tease his younger student and leans in suddenly as though to kiss Kakashi, coming in _very_ close before he stops himself with a mischievous light in his blue eyes and a broad grin on his lips.

Kakashi yips, face flaming at once, ears jumping straight up and silvery tail fluffing out in alarm.

The Yondaime Hokage pulls back with a laugh, dodging Kakashi’s stray swipe after him.

“ _Sensei_!”

“What? You said you could handle yourself!”

“I’ll handle you—get back here!”

“Catch me, then!”

As quick as his youngest student is, _no one_ is a match when it comes to speed against the Yellow Flash. Minato easily runs circles around Kakashi, letting him get close a few times but never close enough to touch, and eventually Kakashi howls his defeat. It’s a brand new sound, one that surprises Minato long enough for Kakashi to barrel into him. The sudden weight of his student is enough to send them both crashing onto the floor. Minato minds where he lands, careful not to crush Kakashi beneath him, and shakes his head as they laugh and share breath.

It’s fun to play and tease. It’s been long enough that he can hand out a little affection without feeling like a pervert, and Kakashi respects his need to stop when it gets to be too much. The delicate dance they do around what Minato’s comfortable with can be stressful at times. Then there are moments like this, when Kakashi ends up on the ground underneath him, panting and glaring up at him and Minato can’t disguise the fond look full of love in his eyes with Kakashi so close. He reaches out and touches Kakashi’s cheek, one thumb brushing over the soft skin in a gentle caress.

It’s his student, then, who gives him the disapproving look.

“ _Sensei_. You said.”

Oops. Minato checks himself, sitting back a bit further, and trying not to seem too triumphant.

“You keep trying but it always ends the same. When will you learn? I’m the fastest there is.”

“One day I’ll catch you,” Kakashi grumbles, determination written in his features as Minato helps him back to his feet. “You’ll get lazy. Old. Tired—I’ll surprise you one day.”

Minato turns back and pauses, the playful quip caught on his tongue at the sight. Kakashi’s words are playful, and so is his tone, but his eyes are intense. Minato forgets, sometimes, that Kakashi once claimed the stars would burn out sooner than he would stop chasing after Minato.

Perhaps he should be more mindful of his words.

“I’m sure you will. Let’s go find Obito, and Rin.”

+

They use Kakashi’s heightened sense of smell to trace the other two back to the Uchiha compound. Although Kakashi remains sealed, he draws looks from the dark-haired Uchiha out on the streets. They say nothing but nod in his direction with silent recognition. Minato wonders at this sudden companionship between his youngest student and the reserved Uchiha, who seem to have adopted him via shared clan secret as someone to respect.

“They’re this way,” Kakashi announces as they pass through. “Together. But not alone.”

Minato can hazard a guess as to who they’ll find Obito with.

Sure enough, Fugaku’s eldest son and Obito’s cousin are present.

And of course they’ve draped themselves all over Obito, as carelessly close as Obito is with his own team. Little Uchiha Itachi is sitting in Obito’s lap, holding Obito’s head, running his small soft hands through his cousin’s hair. Shisui has Obito by the waist, his face pressed up against Obito’s neck, and is muttering things softly, fondly, to his distraught older cousin. Rin is shushing Obito and patting his thigh. Her eyes are full of compassion for her teammate.

Obito is red-eyed and turns his face away when he hears them coming, but Minato catches sight of how he’s been crying, and feels his whole heart ache. He loves his team. He hates to see any of them distressed, but he can’t bring himself to find pity for the boy’s situation.

He glances over to his youngest student who shoots him an annoyed look, as if to deny this is in any way his fault.

“I _told_ you not to lead him on,” Minato reprimands.

“I never did! I told him I didn’t want to. _He’s_ the one who didn’t believe me.”

“Kakashi.”

“I didn’t!”

“Enough,” says a soft but insistent voice. Both Minato and Kakashi look up in surprise. Itachi, barely six years old, gives a formidable look of disapproval for a child. Minato credits his Uchiha genes and privately shudders. “Hokage-sama, perhaps this isn’t the best time for a visit.”

“You’re right. We’re intruding,” Minato says graciously, collecting Kakashi in one arm and beckoning to Rin. “We’ll be on our way.”

Rin bites her lip, looking caught and eyes darting between her Sensei and Obito.

Obito looks up then with a shocking amount of despair.

He truly looks heartbroken.

Minato feels the sternness melt out of him and steps forward.

Itachi and Shisui watch warily but allow the Hokage to close in and gently untangle Obito from their arms. The teenager resists but only for show, allowing the Yondaime to pull him in against his chest. Obito goes quickly then, with a strangled sob, eager to hide his face in his teacher’s embrace. Minato hums and pats his back.

“Obito.”

The teenager shakes his head, like he can get out of a conversation about how he feels by protesting.

Minato smiles down at his emotional student.

“Want to tell me why?”

Obito’s answer is too choked with tears to comprehend. Minato waits a few more moments, ignoring the two others hovering around and the watchful eyes of the Uchihas still present, and gives Obito a chance to repeat himself. When he can Minato spots the problem. Obito’s tearful explanation is a little tough to understand but Minato works it out and breathes a small sigh of relief.

“Come on, Obito. You’ve gotten yourself all worked up for nothing. Of course you can still stay with us.”

Kakashi and Rin look to each other, lost.

Shisui perks up.

“So he can still live at your place?”

“Of course he can.”

“I thought Kakashi said he wasn’t wanted,” Itachi’s small voice pipes up.

Kakashi goes a bit pale, then flushes, not in embarrassment but in anger.

“Obito! I _never_ said that!”

“Yes you did,” Obito sobs, still mostly miserable, “Y-you said you didn’t wan-want t-t-to be around m-me….”

Minato watches Kakashi stalk over, chakra flashing and smoke surrounding him, and then he’s shoving Minato out of the way to shake Obito’s shoulders rigorously, as though he’ll shake some sense into the older boy. The wolf ears sticking up out of his silvery hair are facing front, pointed in Obito’s direction, and his grey tail is fluffed out in anger and annoyance, so bristly that it hardly can swish side to side.

Shisui and Itachi’s eyes light up at the sight of it.

Kakashi grabs Obito by the collar and shouts.

“YOU BIG IDIOT! That isn’t what I said _at all!_ You don’t listen!”

“Kakashi,” Obito worries, “Your ears!”

“I know! I want you to see how _dumb_ you are! Do you _really_ think I don’t want you to live with us anymore? _Take a good look_!”

Obito stares wide-eyed at the proof. Even though Kakashi is trembling with anger, close to furious with Obito’s wild assumption, his ears are flicking back and forth, as if trying to hear the thundering of Obito’s heart better. His silvery tail has already smoothed out, no longer as upset but still anxious, restlessly swishing behind him and showing off how happy he is just being near Obito.

As if he can’t believe it, Obito stares for a while.

Kakashi lets him, cheeks pink but his face determined, and eventually Obito wipes his eyes and mumbles an apology.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi says shortly. Then, with a little more compassion, “Obito I can’t believe you thought I didn’t want you to be with us. You’re part of our team. We could never leave you behind, even if you begged us. Never think that again.”

Obito gives up a watery-eyed grin. “I won’t.”

“Good.”

Minato lets himself breathe a real sigh of relief. Beside him Rin pats his back soothingly. “Everything’s gonna be OK, _sensei_.”

“I see that it is. Thank you, Rin.”

“Hatake-san, Hatake-san,” little Itachi calls, more eager than Obito has ever heard him, “May I…”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Just don’t grab,” Kakashi mumbles, mildly worn out from wearing all his emotions on his sleeve. He watches as six-year-old Itachi comes over with big eyes and respectfully waits for the wagging tail to slow to try and touch it. His cheeks, still childishly round, pink up at the first touch.

“Soft.”

He goes to petting Kakashi’s tail with both hand, fascinated by the fur, and Shisui comes over to ask as well.

“No scratching,” Kakashi says firmly as the curly-haired boy reaches up to find the base of his ears.

“Is it uncomfortable? I won’t,” Shisui promises, anxious to have permission to touch and unwilling to lose it. His hands smooth over Kakashi’s ears gently, just petting. Kakashi straightens at the attention. He looks faintly pleased. Itachi lets out a sound of delight as it makes Kakashi’s tail wag faster, brushing his face accidentally and tickling his nose.

While he’s busy getting attention from the younger Uchihas, Obito keeps apologizing to his teacher for the misunderstanding. Minato kindly forgives him. And Rin is there to console her teammate when Obito finally mumbles it out.

“I guess he really is in love with someone else.”

Minato bites his lip to keep from asking but he can’t stop Rin, who pipes up, “He is? Who do you think it could be?”

“We can discuss Kakashi’s love life another time,” Minato cuts in quickly, trying not to sound smug at all, “What’s important is that we cleared up the misunderstanding. Obito can still come home with us, so there’s no need for any more tears.”

“Yeah. Sorry, _sensei_.”

“That’s plenty. You’ve apologized and we forgive you. That’s what families do. You’ll always be a part of us, Obito, no matter what. Now. Why don’t we go home?”

His student’s smile is brighter than the sun in the sky, and Minato can’t help but smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before and I meant it; a sad Obito means something is _terribly wrong_ with the world, ~~which is why I feel cannon was so shitty because Obito was sad and needed hugs and didn't get them and that's why the entire plot went to shit~~  
>  /rant


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More piles and family fluff  
> and  
> Kakashi makes a request~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how this started off as a gift fic for a nice friend/reviewer? Yeah. It's spiraled waaaay out of control and taken over my life. ~~OH WELL~~ no regrets

“Do you think we’re weird?”

Obito looks up at Rin’s question.

“No. Why d’you ask?”

“Shizune-san mentioned it since after she came over last Thursday,” she says in response, pulling at Kakashi’s tail gently, fingers straightening some of the unruly grey hairs.

“Why would she say that?”

Minato raises an eyebrow at his painfully oblivious Uchiha. At twenty-six, Minato is still the oldest member of the pack, still the biggest, so he’s the one on the bottom most often. His students are strewn over him carelessly, fifteen-year-old Nohara Rin slung over his thigh, sixteen-year-old Uchiha Obito resting his cheek against his teacher’s stomach, and fourteen-year-old Hatake Kakashi piled high over both of them. All four of them are pressed together, laid across one another in what any outside observer could easily mistake for a _different_ type of intimacy.

He tries not to sound too condescending as he speaks to his oldest student.

“We are rather _closer_ than most teams, Obito.”

“We do this _all the time_ , though,” Obito complains. “It isn’t weird.”

“Other people think it’s weird. Fugaku-san thinks you’re corrupting his son,” Rin snickers.

Obito snorts.

“That’s **all** Shisui. I might have started it but I leaned off when you said to, Sensei. Now _he’s_ the one that’s all over Itachi all the time. It’s not my fault someone bullied Uncle Fugaku’s son into showing it when he’s happy.”

Minato hums thoughtfully, thinking of the conversation Fugaku had recently, the one where he begged Minato to discourage Obito’s habits because his first-born son was starting to do outrageous things—like smiling, and singing softly to himself when happy, and the worst— _hugging people._

The look on Fugaku’s face is something Minato will treasure till he’s old and grey.

“I think you can take a little credit,” he says pleasantly.

Obito grins back at him and Minato fights down his smirk.

“Not everyone has mandatory pile time post-missions,” Kakashi observes. His tail wags in a pleased pattern as Rin strokes it, straightening the strands and laughing happily as it tickles her nose.

Obito huffs and reaches up. “Well they’re missing out. Pile time is awesome.”

There’s a startled yip and Kakashi’s ears go straight up.

Rin swats her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“ _Obito_!”

The Uchiha grins unrepentantly and lets go of Kakashi’s leg.

“It was just _there_!”

“You’re such a pervert,” Kakashi informs him testily, shifting away so he’s more in Rin’s lap, and if Minato wasn’t one-hundred percent certain of Kakashi’s preferences, he would point out that laying flat across his female teammate could very well be seen as worse than laying on top of Obito.

But then again, Minato can’t say that any of this is odd—they’ve been doing it for nearly three years now.

It’s very normal to all of them.

He can see how it might be bizarre or even scandalous to the casual observer, but they’re just close. He thought that after the first year Kakashi might grow out of the pile habit. Yet after living together well into their teenage years, everyone still collapses in a heap on the floor as soon as they’re done with missions.

And it doesn’t just translate to piling up after missions.

They do it around the house, too, having grown very used to Kakashi’s tendencies to display canine closeness with all of them. He remains aloof and standoffish during missions, his focus absolute until the objective is completed. After, in the privacy of their place, behind the walls of their house that they share, in the home that they’ve made, Kakashi often throws himself over a teammate or Minato for casual physical comfort.

After the first year Minato noticed, with a fair amount of surprise, that the habits Kakashi displayed had indeed grown on his teammates. It was startling at first but now it’s completely normal to expect _Rin_ or _Obito_ to fall against him as equally as Kakashi does, sometimes leaning up against him, other times collapsing in a wild sprawl over his legs, or curling up beside him barely touching but still in contact.

He’s also caught them curled up around one another. Obito still gravitates toward Kakashi. They grumble and gripe at each other, but share space easily. Rin seeks Minato out most often, preferring to lay across his back or lean into his shoulder. Kakashi tries not to seek him out _too_ obviously. Minato knows the young man is doing his very best not to cross the line they’ve drawn in the sand. He still comes in to curl in a ball in Minato’s lap very often and Minato can’t fault him for it, especially when both Obito and Rin take up the space on either side of him.

They’re all quite close, he likes to think.

Rin’s laughter brings him out of his thoughts a little. He watches fondly as Obito tries to catch another one of Kakashi’s limbs, to tease him, which annoys the younger man, and like clockwork one of them pushes too hard and both boys spring up and tackle each other.

Minato and Rin adjust accordingly, the younger woman shifting so her thighs are over Minato’s lap and her head can rest up against his chest while they watch their teammates tussle.

Obito roars and Kakashi snarls as they clash. It’s all but inevitable at this point. Minato has long since stopped trying to prevent the fights and has graduated to damage control after. Obito is larger but Kakashi has always been faster, and the number of times they end up prying them apart is too high to count. More often than not Kakashi ends up on top. The rare times he gets pinned, Minato notices that he never gives the other boy his back, preferring to go down snarling and spitting with his chin tucked tight, protecting his throat, never giving up the fight even when it’s clear he’s lost.

 _Perhaps it’s a dominance thing,_ he wonders, not for the first time as his students do their best to give each other black eyes.

“Do you think they’ll ever get on like us,” Minato asks philosophically.

Rin laughs at her teacher’s obvious despair.

“Never, Sensei,” she says with a fond smile. “They’re having too much fun to stop.”

He can’t hold back a chuckle and agrees.

“Stop trying to kick me!”

“You started it, let go of my tail!”

“Then hold still you little imp—“

Kakashi twists, limber and quick, and takes Obito’s knee out with a sharp kick. The older boy goes down with a thud and Kakashi is upon him.

Obito doesn’t go down without a fight either, reaching up to throw Kakashi off by his waist, but Kakashi locks his legs down over Obito’s hips, straddling him and dropping his head down to slam into Obito’s. It’s a move he clearly didn’t think through because the resounding _**crack**_ stops their fight immediately. The headbutt sends Obito back into the ground and both boys fall over with twin groans of pain.

Rin and Minato burst into laughter.

“Fuck you, that really hurt,” Obito moans, holding his head. “I’m gonna have a lump.”

“Yeah? Stop tying to grab me then.”

“ _Never_ ,” Obito says with feeling.

“Careful,” Rin says when she can speak. “A girl could get jealous, with the way you try to keep trying to have at your first crush.”

Obito goes pink and denies it.

“I don’t… Rin! It’s not like that! He’s a pipsqueak! I just like teasing him!”

His _entire team_ gives him a pitying look.

Obito goes from pink to a rather miserable red.

“Obito. You’re a little too obvious with your feelings to try and deny it,” Minato says apologetically.

“It’s alright,” Rin says comfortingly, “I’ll still love you, even if you can’t get over Kakashi.”

“Pervert Uchiha.”

“Oi! I am not! And I don’t like Kakashi anymore! That was like back when we were kids!”

Minato pats Obito’s hair as he protests.

“It’s really fine. But you remember our conversation from a few years ago? About boundaries, and not grabbing people? That applies to Kakashi and the rest of us. Hands to yourself, Obito.”

The younger man grumbles but acquiesces.

“Yes, _sensei_ …”

“Oh? Would you care to revisit that conversation? Perhaps you feel like scrubbing the floors instead of coming with us when we have another mission?”

Obito’s tone quickly gets more respectful.

“No! No, sir, I’m sorry! I’ve learned my lesson, I swear—I’m sorry, Kakashi! Old habits die hard, I guess. I’ll try… I’ll respect your boundaries more, I promise.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Kakashi says flatly, though he drops in grouchily beside his teammate and grudgingly shuffles back in against him, clearly still eager to have some of Obito’s attention. The older boy grins broadly and leans back with his shoulder, keeping his hands to himself, and Rin shakes her head as she comes over to join the new pile.

Minato smiles as he watches them. Then he tries to go, and three voices call him out.

“Oi! Where d’you think you’re going?”

“Sensei?”

“Don’t go, Minato-sensei! Just because we moved doesn’t mean you get out of pile time!”

Guiltily, he returns and sits down. His students shift, eager to touch, easily accommodating him, and within moments he’s trapped again beneath limbs and legs and someone’s head. Obito’s, which is surprising, because he just got through scolding the young man and promising him punishment for misbehaving.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” He asks, a little curious despite himself.

Obito looks up at him and shrugs.

“Yeah, a bit. But that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna pile. Sometimes you yell at me—that’s just your job. And I need it sometimes! I forget that people get uncomfortable. I guess I just don’t? And so I can forget that other people do? But it’s okay, because you remind me, and then…”

“That’s fine,” Rin says, cutting Obito’s rambling off. “We get it, I think.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kakashi’s voice says from somewhere on the other side of their pile, “but you’re _our_ idiot.”

“Gee! Thanks!” Obito sounds half pleased, half offended.

Minato can’t help his laughter. If this is odd then he doesn’t need to be normal. He loves what he has with his team, the four of them, and he absolutely wouldn’t have it any other way.

+

It’s a gray, wet day when Kakashi finds him studying a scroll on _Fuinjutsu_. Minato nods as he comes in the room, footsteps ninja-soft against the traditional wood floors, stealing up the space by his leg. The rain casts a spell of muted silence over the house. Rin is out visiting her friends in town. Obito is at an Uchiha meeting and won’t be back until later that night. Kakashi takes the time they have alone to just sit and be close to his teacher. Minato accepts his company with a smile.

Being with their entire team is delightful, and life seems brighter with the four of them, but Minato can’t deny he likes it best when it’s just him and Kakashi.

They aren’t alone together too often. He still has his duties to the village, and there are many days when he doesn’t come home until very late. Kakashi greets him every time, either on his own with a slowly wagging tail, or with a lazy wave from beneath two larger bodies piled on top of his own, and on those nights Minato just sighs and finds a blanket to throw over the four of them and their pile of pillows on the ground.

His focus remains on the scroll even after Kakashi curls up beside him. He’s studying ways to improve the seal on Kakashi’s navel, ways to write it so it grows with him, so they can stop reapplying it, and, if the worst should happen, something for him to leave behind so Kakashi can manage when he’s gone.

Minato is a realist, and Iwa wants to go to war.

It could happen.

They’re ninja—any of them could die, at any moment, and he just wants to be prepared.

He’s going to do his damnedest to make sure it doesn’t happen but what if it does? He wants Kakashi to be able to live a normal life and go on without him. How could he leave his youngest student unprepared to walk the path of life without him?

So he studies.

It’s well over an hour later that he realizes Kakashi has said something, twice. He glances up from the scroll and finds his student blinking black eyes up at him.

“Yes? Kakashi.”

“It’s fine, Sensei. You were really into that scroll.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you at all. What were you saying?”

“You kissed me.”

Blue eyes blink down and Minato takes a moment to recall the memory. He tries to remain calm but there’s a swift surge of heat through his veins at the visceral thought: Kakashi’s skin beneath his lips, the barest taste, the softest touch.

He hasn’t forgotten.

“Yes,” he says cautiously. “I did.”

Kakashi’s wolf ears are tilted forward and his tail is still. His entire body seems strung with anticipation.

“Will you do it again?”

A shiver runs down his spine.

It’s the first time Kakashi has asked him for something more than the rare moments of closeness or a long embrace.

Kakashi wants a kiss.

 _Too soon,_ he wants to say, to deflect. _We shouldn’t._

But he recalls the kind of kiss he gave, against Kakashi’s knuckles, and feels his resolve slipping away. He’s been good. They both have. And it’s been _so_ _long_ and he wants more than anything to be free with his affection, to give a clue, to show a hint of the depths his feelings towards Kakashi have reached. It isn’t really breaking any rules because technically there aren’t any about kissing, and so it’s alright, probably, to do this much.

To kiss him again.

That, and he _wants_ to kiss Kakashi.

He’s allowed to be honest with himself. They’ve come so far. And this is how he feels.

Minato offers a smile, then, and holds out his hand.

“As you wish.”

Kakashi reaches out with his own hand, and stares as his teacher sweeps his knuckles up to his mouth. The blonde takes a moment to appreciate the look of his hand, and drops a kiss against it. Kakashi’s skin jumps beneath his touch. Minato doesn’t react. He finishes the kiss, something a little longer than before but still brief.

The press of his lips up against the creases at Kakashi’s knuckles, still moonlight-pale, still soft and milky smooth.

Just a taste. Just a touch. Just enough to make Minato lick his lips, once.

Then he pulls back to observe the change in Kakashi’s face.

Those half-lidded black eyes look like they could swallow him whole. His cheeks are stained, rosy red and his wolf ears are tilted to one side, one standing up, the other flopped over in that boneless bliss that scratching can sometimes induce. Kakashi struggles to take in a slow, steady breath, unaware of how shuddery he is with anticipation, and asks for more.

“Again?”

Minato can’t stop his smirk, quickly schooling his features back under control, and kisses Kakashi’s knuckles once more.

It isn’t anything overtly sexual. It’s just a kiss. But Minato must be careful because it would take so little for it to become _more_. It takes all his self-restraint not to. He’s finally rid of the revulsion he used to feel when he thought of loving someone so much younger than him. It’s too late to turn back and Minato doesn’t want to now. He loves Kakashi and he’s not the type of man to hide how he feels. It’s still early, still too soon, but Kakashi deserves to know that he isn’t waiting around for nothing, and Minato is happy to give him glimpses every now and again of how much he cares, just like this.

The kiss is gentle, quick and soft, but he lets his lips linger against Kakashi’s skin after, breathing slowly out over the younger man’s hand as it rests against his own.

The feeling of Kakash’s pulse against his fingertips is erratic and excited. Minato takes another moment to appreciate the way his student reacts to him.

The soft thump of Kakashi’s tail against the floor betrays his hopefulness.

“Sensei?”

“Yes, Kakashi.”

“Again?”

“The last one, for now,” Minato warns as he brings Kakashi’s hand back up to his lips. If he lets himself do much more he’s worried he won’t be able to stop. One more kiss seems appropriate. He smiles and leans in. Then, in a spur of the moment decision, he flips Kakashi’s hand over and pulls his glove off abruptly, exposing his palm, and presses a longer kiss there.

Kakashi sucks a sharp breath in.

Minato’s lips mold smoothly to the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s palm, tender and sweet, his nose digging in against Kakashi’s flesh.

He pours everything he feels for Kakashi into the kiss. How he wants nothing more than to press his lips against Kakashi’s mouth and taste his lips and not his hand. He pours all of his longing, all of his aching desire that he’s had to keep bottled down deep inside and from Kakashi’s delicate shiver, he knows Kakashi can tell.

The gentle, aching noise Kakashi makes in his throat is almost enough to break him, then.

His own cheeks are warm when he pulls away.

He has to stop now, or he never will.

Minato drops his hand and drops his gaze and takes a slow, steady breath in of his own. His pulse is racing.

“That’s enough for today.”

“ _Sensei_ …”

Minato shakes his head firmly.

“More is too much.”

Kakashi whines but submits, nuzzling his head against Minato’s shoulder, tail fluffed mildly with his annoyance at being denied, and Minato tries not to laugh at the clear petulance on display. It helps him cool his hot head to see Kakashi childishly miffed at him.

“Soon, Kakashi.”

“It’s always soon,” Kakashi grumbles. “I want it to be later _right now_.”

“Have patience,” Minato says soothingly, reaching up to offer his hand. Kakashi takes it, holds it with his greedy fingers close to his hammering heart, and is appeased for the moment. “Or have your feelings for me faded? Would you prefer something quick and easy? I know Obito is still sneaking looks your way, when he thinks Rin isn’t looking.”

It's something he's meant to bring up over the past couple of months but there's never been a good time. He knows when they were younger Kakashi and Obito might have been something to each other, but even then, he couldn't hardly abide the thought that someone else might steal Kakashi's heart from him.

Obito may tease and joke but sometimes Minato wonders. 

Kakashi shakes his head.

“He’s just looking. It’s fine. Obito doesn’t want me like that anymore. I can tell.”

Minato’s eyebrows hike up. He’d thought it was pretty obvious from how Obito kept trying to get a hold of the younger boy, but Kakashi has a sharp insight. Perhaps he’s picked up on something Minato has missed.

“Oh? You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Since when?”

“Since he started sleeping with Rin.”

“Since _**W H A T**_?!”

Kakashi’s ears flatten at the shrill shriek. His student is glaring daggers at him and holding his ringing ears but Minato is too busy trying to wrap his mind around the last sentence—

“I thought you _knew_ ,” Kakashi mumbles as Minato’s brain threatens to fry. “I can smell it on them when we pile; her on him, and him on her. They’re not subtle about it. They’ve been kissing and touching and stuff for at least a _year_ now. Have you even been paying attention?”

“Apparently not,” Minato moans, dropping his face into his hands. “ _Sage_. They’re _so_ young. Are you sure, Kakashi?”

“Positive.”

Minato is a grown man. He’s the Hokage. He can deal with teenagers being sexually active.

He cannot deal with the thought of the two teenagers who he loves like his own children, who he’s seen grow and change and lose baby teeth and break in their voices, who were recently draped over his chest _having sex with each other._

He makes a rather pitiful sound.

Kakashi pats his back.

“There, there. Once your brain stops being broken you can tell me all about it.”

Minato feels the _ridiculous_ urge to throw Kakashi across the room, and has a sudden stroke of empathy for all the fights Obito has ever had with his younger teammate.

“Sometimes,” he informs Kakashi with a level look, “you can be impossible.”

Kakashi just pats him and nods his head.

“There, there, Sensei. Just let it all out.”

Minato snatches Kakashi’s hips abruptly and hoists the wolf-eared boy up over his shoulder. Kakashi yips, tail standing straight up, fully fluffed out in alarm, and clings as Minato stalks off with him thrown over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

+

Rin and Obito come home together after the rain has stopped to see their younger teammate soaking wet and wringing his tail out near the lake beside the house.

“What happened?”

Kakashi looks up and glares.

“This,” he says archly, indicating his wet tail and wet ears and wet everything, “is _all your fault._ ”

Obito shares a glance with his girlfriend, and they grin together, before they turn in tandem and tackle Kakashi back into the water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Emotional chapters coming up. I couldn't wait, because I'm losing my goddamn mind, so have two updates in a day. 
> 
> These next couple of chapters are gonna _kill me._

Minato wakes up with a jolt. Someone’s breached the wards and entered the house.

He rolls out from under Kakashi’s arms, setting the teenager down gently among his teammates, and has one of his signature thunder blades out to greet the intruder. His eyes widen and he lowers the weapon at his old teacher’s gesture for silence.

He follows Jiraiya out of the house soundlessly, resetting the wards as they leave the perimeter.

They stop close to the edge of Kakashi’s family’s property and Minato gets a good look at his teacher for the first time in what feels like years. Jiraiya has aged, living on the front lines. The lines in his face are deeper, more worn, and his skin is rough and ragged. The red lines on his face go down past his chin now. Minato remembers a time when they barely made it half-way down his cheeks.

Minato notices with a startle that his hair’s been cut, the long pony tail of white spikes gone. But what’s even more telling is Tsunade’s pendant Jiraiya now wears around his neck, looped with an earring Minato has only ever seen Orochimaru wear.

He notices but doesn’t mention it, as there are more important matters to discuss rather than Jiraiya’s choice of ornament.

The Toad Sage imparts his important information with a grim smirk.

“Iwa’s agreed to a ceasefire.”

Minato feels all the air rush out of him in utter relief.

 _Finally_.

He doesn’t celebrate at once because a cease fire is not the end but rather a beginning. They’ll be entering negotiation following this which might take years but at least there’s much less of a looming threat to fear every day. Most of the troops defending their borders can finally be recalled and see their families. And best of all Minato can perhaps introduce his teacher to his precious team still sleeping in the house behind them.

“When will we treatise for terms of cessation? What were their demands? Have they offered any concessions?”

“I have an official report. It’s long and wordy, but the gist of it mentions several of our village’s clan’s secrets,” Jiraiya rumbles with distaste, arms folded over his chest in clear displeasure. “Specifically, the Hyuuga clan, and the Uchiha. They want family member of each clan with an activated eye to be surrendered, or failing that, an eye from each clan.”

“Never,” Minato breathes, a sense of dread creeping up his spine, replacing the relief from moments ago, “ _Shishou_ , they’ll never agree. Neither the Hyuuga nor the Uchiha will have a single one of their clansmen give up an eye. Not in a hundred years. Both would rather take their eyes to the grave, or choose cremation, to protect their families’ secrets.”

He thinks of little Uchiha Itachi, barely seven years old this month, walking around with just one eye and an eyepatch, and feels a _fierce_ protectiveness surge within him.

Not on his life will he agree to such barbaric terms.

His feelings must show on his face because his teacher comments on it at once.

“Easy, kid. You haven’t been Hokage long enough to look so brutal. But it’s a good look on you, I gotta say! You really love the village.”

“I do,” Minato admits without hesitation. It’s true. “I would do anything to protect it. I’d give up my own eye first if that would buy us peace, but it won’t.”

“But it won’t,” Jiraiya agrees gruffly. “I taught you well after all!”

“ _Shishou_. What _else_ can be done?”

“We can prevent war but we gotta give up something to get Iwakagure to agree,” Jiraiya says again, “A clan secret. Something rare and unique, that they haven’t seen before. Before I went out to defend the front lines, there was a child with silver hair and pale skin. Do you know of Hatake Kakashi?”

Minato’s heart freezes in his chest.

“I do.”

“Iwa knew of his clan but not of their heritage. I drew a seal to mask his physical appearance. He was only a child but he must be grown by now…”

Minato can’t hear the rest because it’s _impossible_ , what he’s hearing, what Jiraiya is suggesting.

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard. When you said that we must give up…”

“If you feel crummy about handing over a kid ask yourself this: is one kid worth the lives of hundreds of your own shinobi?”

Jiraiya is still talking nonsense. Minato shakes his head, hoping that he’ll start making sense, because he can’t believe what his teacher is saying. But when he focuses, tunes in and makes an effort to concentrate, Jiraiya is still saying the same impossible thing.

“Look, I’m with you on the Hyuuga and Uchiha. They’ll never give up their eyes. So instead we offer Iwa something just as tempting, just as unique. No one else has Hatake’s unusual physical attributes.”

“ _They can’t have him_.”

Jiraiya blinks, wide-eyed at the bold statement.

Minato stares back unblinking at his former teacher.

“Minato?”

“They can’t,” Minato repeats, adamant, unshakable. “He’s my student.”

“He’s just one kid,” Jiraiya say, eyebrows drawn together in suspicion, “You’ve got other students.”

Minato can’t say anything else, or else he’ll say what he really feels, which is this: Kakashi is his. He won’t give him up, for anything, not to save all of Konoha. He’d rather go to war.

It’s the most utterly selfish thing he’s ever thought but he believes it with ever fiber of his being and he’s not ashamed of it.

He would choose Kakashi.

Always.

Jiraiya knows his student and reads the wordless declaration in Minato’s ocean-blue eyes before he even thinks to hide it.

“Oh. No. _Kiddo_ …”

Blue eyes blink, but it’s too late.

There’s concern and a bit of pity written in his teacher’s face. Minato tries very hard not to feel like a child receiving a scolding for taking something he knows he shouldn’t.

“That’s _dangerous_. He’s just a boy. And you’re a man, Minato! It’s hardly appropriate, caring so much about just one of your students. Do the others know?”

“Do they know what,” Minato wonders.

“Do they know that you favor Hatake over them,” Jiraiya points out ruthlessly, voice colored with disappointment. “Do they know that you’d trade the country’s safety for his life? Does he know? That you’d choose him over them, in a pinch? It’s no good being so close to one of your students. What if he notices and grows attached? What could come from that?”

“Nothing like you’re worrying about, _Shishou_.”

“I think you should be worried. I think you like him more than you even realize. You should put some distance between the two of you before you get in over your head. He’s just a kid. And you can’t be seen clinging to your students so tightly. People talk.”

“I know,” Minato murmurs, well aware of the rumors that circulate about him being too young, too inexperienced to be Hokage, but Sarutobi already made his choice and now the hat is his, and he intends to keep it. “I hear.”

“Then you understand.”

“There’s nothing dishonest between us,” Minato says with utter conviction, because it’s the truth, and because he believes it now, that what he and Kakashi are isn’t wrong or misleading. “I won’t sacrifice him when Iwakagure could go back on their word and never return him.”

“You got good instincts. Most war prisoners don’t get to return home,” Jiraiya says with a heavy heart. “But then we need to work out something else. An equal compromise.”

“Of course,” Minato says, relief breathing back through him as they leave the topic of Kakashi behind.

They don’t make any progress but they don’t come back to suggesting surrendering Kakashi in the name of staving off war with Iwakagure. In the end Minato summons an ANBU and puts in a request to meet with his head strategist in the morning. Jiraiya tries to leave but Minato shakes his head and insists he stay.

“You’ve come far, and with such good news. You deserve a good night’s rest. Please.”

“Well if it’s your treat,” Jiraiya says cheerfully, and follows Minato back to the Hatake house in good spirits.

Minato opens the wards for them and shows Jiraiya to a room. He’s walking with silent footfalls when a hand takes his elbow.

“Sensei, you left.”

He turns and smiles down at his youngest student, and nods with a warm smile.

“Go back to sleep with the others, Kakashi. I’ll be there soon.”

“'Kay.”

Minato hurries to supply his teacher with bedding and bids him goodnight. Then he returns to his students, his precious team, and stands watch over them a long while, mulling over the thoughts in his head.

These are the lives that have been entrusted to him. These are the precious people he must protect, at _all costs_. He knows, were it put up, his team would reject the idea of offering Kakashi up to Iwa in the name of peace. They’d reject it with all their hearts, Obito ferocious and Rin outraged, and Minato smiles to think of it.

They’d _help_ _him_ burn the world, if it meant they could keep Kakashi.

He’s theirs as much as they are his.

The realization makes Minato aware that he isn’t a bit ashamed of it, and that maybe Jiraiya is a little bit right: they’re all very close indeed.

Glancing over the sleeping shapes of his teenage students, Minato struggles with his own private demons again at the sight of how they share space. Rin’s thighs are a pillow to Kakashi’s head. Obito’s stomach is flush against Kakashi’s behind, and his head is leaned up against Rin’s breast. He has one arm slung over Kakashi’s waist and the other is trapped beneath Rin’s neck, supporting her in sleep. They have hands all over each other.

As children it was innocent but Minato can clearly see now the way it could be misconstrued as illicit, the way they cleave to one another.

Perhaps he should have tried to discourage it a little more.

Silver ears perk up, as though catching his thoughts, and Kakashi lifts his head from Rin’s lap and beckons.

“ _Sensei_. Stop worrying. Come sleep.”

Minato can’t stop his smile, coming over and falling in with his team. They shift to accept him immediately even groggy with sleep, Obito and Rin looping a leg or an arm over his waist. Kakashi curls to lie against his chest with his knees throw over Obito and one hand sneaking up to lace his fingers with Rin’s. The brown-haired girl hums a sleepy greeting and Minato feels his heart flutter at the familiar feel of the female hand that presses his cheek sweetly for just a moment to welcome him back.

He doesn’t give a _damn_ , then, what anyone else thinks.

He’s home.

Wrapped up in his team, bundled by warm arms and long legs and Kakashi’s slowly wagging tail, Minato shuts his eyes and falls back asleep.

+

“Kid. We gotta talk.”

Minato looks up from his breakfast.

“About what, _Shishou_?”

Jiraiya’s face is flat.

“Don’t play dumb. I saw the four of you last night after you left those sheets. Minato, you’re _too old_ to be so close with them.”

“Nothing inappropriate happened,” Minato says, taking another bite with absolute dismissal.

Jiraiya looks taken aback, and comes around for another accusation.

“You think there’s absolutely nothing strange about sleeping together with your teenage students?”

“I think you haven’t been a part of our lives growing up around Kakashi,” Minato says mildly, “and you’ve missed how integral communal cuddle piles are. They’re a form of stress relief, relaxation, and an excellent bonding opportunity. You should join us.”

Jiraiya stops, mouth wide open with something on his tongue, and stares at the offer.

“You want me to let a bunch of kids climb on top of me?”

“And me. I promise not to squish you too terribly.”

“It’s indecent!”

Minato looks at his teacher over his toast.

“Never in the four years I’ve been doing this has anyone ever touched someone else inappropriately. There’s been zero incidents of indecent conduct, unwanted sexual contact, or otherwise uncomfortable touching. Zero. Unless you count Obito actively trying to knee his teammate in the face, but even that was rather deserved.”

“I don’t.” Jiraiya looks torn. “Zero?”

“Zero.”

“….aren’t I… too big?”

Minato nearly drops his toast.

“What?”

Jiraiya gestures to his gut.

“Well, just look at me! I’m not exactly in the heart of my youth anymore, am I? There’s a couple pounds around my waist even the war hasn’t been able to shift. I think they’re there to stay.”

“ _Shishou_ I know you’re not trying to insulate that you’re too large to pile on!”

Jiraiya’s humble mumbling brings to Minato’s attention that, yes, that is _exactly_ what his former teacher is afraid of.

He calls his team at once and before Jiraiya has time to clock what’s happening, they jump him.

Kakashi leaps in time with Rin and they each take an arm. Obito sweeps his knees from behind and Jiraiya goes down but doesn’t drop with a bang. Instead the three teens catch him, perfectly timed, and then throw themselves over him in a coordinated effort to get comfortable.

Jiraiya squawks and resists a bit. Minato fixes that by sinking down by his shoulders and leaning into him sideways. The added weight makes it very difficult for the Toad Sage to properly squirm his way out from under the others. Minato pats his shoulder with a knowing smile as Jiraiya adjusts to the feeling of being covered in lazy teenage limbs.

“Relax. Don’t you trust me, _Shishou_?”

“You had your team assault me!”

“It’s not assault, Jiraiya-sensei,” Rin chirps form where she’s slung over his chest. “It’s pile time!”

“This is an ancient relaxation technique,” Obito pipes up, eager to be in on the joke, “Comes down from the time of the Founders….”

“It does not,” Kakashi cuts in, “but if you don’t like it, we can all come off.” His tail swishes from side to side, tickling Jiraiya’s face, and Kakashi moves so it won’t. “Sorry.”

Charmed that these children want to invite him to experience part of their close unit, Jiraiya stops resisting so much. “So what happens now?”

“Now, we relax,” Rin sighs, and goes into the conversation she’d obviously been having with her teammates before getting called into the kitchen.

Minato takes up Jiraiya’s attention by asking about his own team. They talk about Orochimaru’s efforts on the front line and Tsunade’s contributions, the delicate romantic tug-of-war Jiraiya has been playing between the two of them, and Minato thinks to ask about Kakashi’s heritage. He nearly asks before recalling their conversation from the night before and quickly switches topics. Jiraiya is easily side tracked into talking about the state of Konoha’s affairs, the upcoming jounin exams, as well as sending some of Konoha’s gennin teams to take the Chuunin exams held in Sunakagure.

They chat and talk very comfortably and lose track of the time.

+

Eventually Jiraiya realizes he isn’t being weighed down as much anymore. He glances around to see that Rin and Obito have secluded themselves to hold hands and chat on their own. Minato and Kakashi remain, going over the details of his Hiraiashin technique and Kakashi’s Chidori, and Jiraiya feels the tell-tale growl in his stomach that means he’s missed a meal.

“Hold on,” he says as he sits up, dislodging the last Hatake and his former student, “How long have we been laying here?”

“It’s past lunch,” Kakashi informs him, “Are you hungry, Jiriaya-sama?”

“How is it past lunch!”

There’s a loud set of footsteps that precedes Minato’s answer, then, and Rin side-steps the incoming attacker, leaving her boyfriend to go down with a yelp under his cousin’s enthusiastic greeting.

Jiraiya just blinks as the two Uchiha go down in a flailing pile of their own, limbs akimbo.

A shrill voice makes a delighted announcement.

“Obito! Obito! Didja hear? Itachi passed! He passed! He’s officially the second youngest gennin ever! He’s so _totally_ _amazing_!”

Uchiha Shisui looks up from where he’s pinned Obito to the floor and gives Kakashi a wide grin.

“No offense, Mr. Record Holder!”

Kakashi turns away, ignoring him completely, but Shisui has been coming around long enough to understand this simply means that Kakashi tolerates his presence. He returns to his other favorite pastime: trying to embarrass Obito thoroughly in front of his girlfriend. Rin watches with gales of laughter as Obito desperately tries to throw Shisui off. The little spider monkey clings and manages to plant a greeting kiss on Obito’s loudly protesting face.

“GAH! Cut it out! For the last time WE’RE RELATED!”

“I know,” Shisui gushes, grabbing on as Obito tries to toss him, “Being an Uchiha rocks!”

A little form flops over his chest next to Shisui and Obito stills at once, accommodating Itachi’s weight easily and grinning up as small hands come to pat his face down and hold him still.

“Obito-san, I did it.”

“Never doubted you, kid,” Obito says warmly, letting Itachi rub his little face up against Obito’s with a look of pure adoration, “Congrats.”

Shisui folds down over Obito’s hips to make room for Itachi on his cousin’s chest and sighs happily, dropping down into a mini pile of just Uchiha.

Minato gestures to them wordlessly.

Jiraiya watches for a few more moments.

Then he grins.

“And I bet Fugaku-san is just your _biggest fan_.”

“Oh, indeed,” Minato hums in good humor. “We have meetings about the lack of morals and vile tendencies I’m inflicting his clansmen with on a bi-weekly basis, now. We bring baked goods and listen to him whine about it. It’s very entertaining.”

“Now _that_ I’d love to see,” Jiraiya says with a snicker, eyes alight with amusement. He doesn’t bring up their closeness again having experienced and witnessed it first hand, and Minato silently celebrates as he leans back against his teacher’s shoulder and feels the familiar weight of his forearm wrapped around him, drawing him close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito have a Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I realize this chapter is nearly all dialogue. /ohwell

“Sensei, I challenge you to a battle!”

Minato looks up, very happily surprised by Rin’s sudden request. “Oh? Tell me more!”

“I’ve been practicing,” she says with a broad grin as she takes his elbow and drags him outside, “I want to show off! Bet I can beat you now in kunai throwing…”

Kakashi listens to the sound of fading laughter and makes a mental note: Rin is the **best** wing woman.

Now, for his target.

“Oi, _moron_.”

He ducks a fork thrown with deadly accuracy and raises one silver eyebrow in challenge.

Uchiha Obito snarls and dives after him.

Kakashi lets him chase until they get to the back of the house. Obito lunges to catch Kakashi and the younger man stops fighting abruptly, going down with a grunt into a room deeper inside. Shocked at his sudden advantage, Obito also skids to a stop, but inertia lands them on the floor in a familiar pile of limbs, with Obito’s larger weight thrown over Kakashi’s body.

It doesn’t last long. Obito mumbles an apology and climbs up off of him right away.

“So. I guess you really _aren’t_ interested anymore,” Kakashi says once they’re alone.

Obito splutters.

“Shut up, I’m teasing. I know you’re with Rin, you big idiot.”

“What the hell’s your problem, then!” Obito squeaks, cheeks hot. “I totally stopped doing all the stuff that made Sensei mad! Like grabbing you, or pulling your ear, or, or the scratching!”

Both their faces go a bit pink at the memory.

Kakashi shakes his head and tries to look casual but his tail taps out a pattern of clear anxiety. Obito sees and comes over at once, scooting close and bumping shoulders with his younger comrade. Kakashi accepts his closeness with the general grumbling both boys still do as posturing, even when they’re alone, and eventually leans in against his best friend’s shoulder. Obito leans back, dropping his head down over Kakashi’s.

“What’s eating you?”

“Not Sensei,” Kakashi mumbles under his breath.

“Eh? What’d you say?”

“You and Rin. You’re dating.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I’ve only seen you kiss a couple of times. You’re surprisingly discreet.”

If Obito is uncomfortable discussing his relationship with their female teammate he doesn’t show it.

“Rin said it was important. Not to flaunt being together, or something like that. I didn’t really get it at first. Thought she was trying to keep us secret. But, then she reminded me that we all pile up still and that something like that might make you or Sensei uncomfortable, and we both didn’t want that so… yeah. We just kiss each other when we’re alone.”

Kakashi’s tail falls still and his ears flick, tickling Obito’s nose. He reaches up fondly to tease the younger boy, yanking the tip of a grey wolf ear gently and getting shoved for it.

Kakashi asks his next question over the sound of Obito’s laughter.

“How often do you guys do adult stuff?”

“ _Adult stuff_ ,” Obito wheezes, going tomato-red, “Who says we do anything but kiss?”

“I do,” Kakashi says, eyes narrowed, “Don’t think you can fool me. I can smell it all over you. Both of you.”

“When you say adult stuff what exactly do you mean?”

“Sex.”

Obito’s face lights up at once.

“We’ve _never_ _had sex_!”

“Yes you have.”

“Kakashi, I swear to you, we haven’t!”

Kakashi blinks, focusing on the way Obito’s face is scrunched up in distress, not embarrassment… he isn’t lying.

His ears droop a bit.

“But… You two….”

“Rin wants to wait,” Obito says quickly, cheeks aflame but answering his teammate, “I don’t know what gave you the idea but we aren’t… we haven’t… Neither of us—not _yet_!”

“Then why do I smell you on her sometimes?”

Obito looks like he’s going to pass out from blood rushing around in his head.

Kakashi waits.

“Sometimes…. Fuck, you’re still so young…”

“I’m fifteen,” Kakashi snaps, impatient. “I’m old enough. Sometimes?”

Obito puts a hand over his face as he says it.

“….we… I… sometimes, she lets me… do stuff… and touch each other… and….”

“And?”

“…and _sometimes she lets me jerk off on her_!”

Kakashi’s eyes widen.

Then he makes such a face, tail fluffing out fully and ears laid back flat.

Obito gives up a helpless sound, “You asked!”

“You get, you get your _stuff_ on her,” Kakashi hisses, completely and utterly scandalized, outraged on Rin’s behalf. His tail is still fluffed out in either alarm or disbelief. “But, that would make _her_ smell like _you_. Sometimes, you smell like her! How does that….”

Obito puts both hands over his face, then, and somehow manages to mumble an explanation of how _he_ might end up smelling of _Rin_ without spontaneously combusting of humiliation.

Kakashi commits to his earlier expression.

“ _Pervert Uchiha_! I can’t believe you do that!”

“It’s totally fine! We both like it! There’s nothing wrong with touching someone like that when you like each other!” With a sudden stab of insight, Obito’s embarrassed look dries up for a suspicious expression. “Why do you want to know, anyway?”

Kakashi says nothing, cursing himself for not planning the conversation out this far, but he’s still dealing with the thought of lovely cinnamon-bun sweet Rin, adorable, caring and kind, letting Obito jack off and get her _messy_ with—

“Bakashi.”

“ _What_ , jerk face,” Kakashi snaps reflexively, snapped out of his thoughts.

“Why do you wanna know all of a sudden?”

He has a misdirection on the tip of his tongue when he stops. Obito is the closest thing to a big brother he’s ever had. He wouldn’t judge. And he can’t ask Sensei, who will tell him to wait, and so he screws up his courage and goes on vaguely.

“….I was curious about adult stuff.”

Obito’s eyes widen. Then he looks torn.

“You wanna…. but… with me? Kakashi, I _can’t_. I swore, to both Rin and Minato-sensei…”

Kakashi stops his heartfelt denial by swatting Obito’s head.

“Not with you, dummy! With…. With someone else.”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?”

“Maybe I’m jealous,” Obito says grumpily, “Who’s this other person you wanna do adult stuff with? Do I know them? Is it a guy, or a girl? You’ve never seemed interested before, except when me and Rin scratched you, that one time ages ago.”

“We don’t talk about the scratching thing,” Kakashi says shortly, tail whapping Obito’s thigh, “and it’s none of your business.”

“Kinda is, if I’m gonna be giving you pointers. Can’t I get a clue?”

“I can ask Shisui.”

“Shisui is way too young,” Obito says smugly, “And you’re too prudish to ask anyone else. Face it. I’m your only option.”

 _That is exactly why we’re here, having this conversation,_ Kakashi thinks with a mixture of fond exasperation and annoyance.

He’ll never admit it out loud.

Instead he gives Obito a huff and crosses his arms over his chest.

“There’s a guy.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to say more but what else can he say without giving it away? Fumbling to go on, he hardly notices the look of Obito’s face, until he turns to say something and goes speechless at the sight of him. There’s warmth in the other boy’s face, and happiness, and laughter in his eyes but a very obvious sense of _knowing_.

Kakashi realizes Obito doesn’t need him to say anything else.

He swallows thickly.

Suddenly it’s difficult to speak. His ears twist with embarrassment but Obito doesn’t tease. He just offers his shoulder for support and Kakashi lets his head fall against it, so he doesn’t have to face Obito’s warm, accepting expression.

“I… I really…”

“You like him?”

“Yeah.”

“For a long time, now?” Obito guesses, voice gentle. More gentle than Kakashi had expected from someone who used to have a crush on him.

“Forever. Since the day I met him.”

“Mmm. Sounds like you’re in deep.”

Kakashi shudders.

“Does he know how you feel?”

“He does.”

“Think you both feel the same way?”

They do. Kakashi knows it. If nothing else, he’s certain of this one thing. For all that Minato wants them to wait, how he’s patient and trying to be good so no one can say they’ve been bad, even though he resists showing it more than strictly necessary for the sake of propriety, Kakashi knows this: that he and Minato feel exactly the same way about each other.

“Yes.”

“Then everything will turn out fine,” Obito says and Kakashi imagines the look on his face when he says it, confident and full of love, and feels his heart leap hopefully in his chest. If Obito believes it, so can he. Things will be alright.

“How can you both tell,” Kakashi grumbles, turning his face against his older teammate’s shoulder to hide his hot cheeks, “How do you and Rin both know already? I never said.”

“Didn’t have to. I liked you since way back then, so I watched you a lot. You were always looking at him.”

“I never thought about that.”

Obito shrugs and smoothes a hand through Kakashi’s hair.

“So. _Adult stuff._ ”

Kakashi jolts, as though he’s forgotten the entire reason they’re here. He turns to see Obito’s cheesy grin.

“You want to try some stuff with him? Wanna know what I think you should ask for first?”

Kakashi doesn’t but Obito tells him anyway, and honestly, it’s _brilliant_. Kakashi’s tail wags at once.

“I never thought of that, either.”

“Course not,” Obito quips with a smirk, “I thought of it first. Can’t compete with genius.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kakashi corrects quickly, before his best friend gets too big a head, “But… it isn’t a terrible idea.”

“Gonna go for it?”

Kakashi considers waiting, for Sensei, but he’s fifteen and he’s horny and he’ll _never_ get any further than kisses if he doesn’t outright ask for it, so he nods his head.

Obito smirks and reaches up for his wolf ears.

“Wanna practice?”

Kakashi rolls in his grip and catches Obito in a chokehold, growling though his face is pink, and Obito won’t stop laughing at him.

“ _Pervert_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reeeeeeally excited for next chap~ ufufufu


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e n j o y

Minato comes home very late one evening after a long session of negotiations with Iwakagure’s representatives. Their demands are steep but if they can circumvent the actual advent of war Minato will work with them. He won’t give up a single one of his people and once Iwa saw that they started making more reasonable demands, asking for concessions in monetary amounts, or trade routes, or reduced tariffs and the like. Their demands remain utterly outrageous but at least they’ve moved on from demanding _eyeballs_ or _bloodline secrets_ , which will only end in bloodshed and war for the both of their countries.

He steps inside silently to find someone wide awake and waiting for him.

The soft grey of Kakashi’s tail sweeps side to side at the sight of him, and his ears both tilt towards Minato as he approaches.

“Welcome home, Sensei.”

“Aa. Sorry it’s so late, Kakashi. I’m home.”

Kakashi comes, then, and Minato lets him, opening an arm for the young man to curl against. The sound of Obito and Rin breathing softly are all but forgotten as Kakashi takes Minato by the hand and leads him past their pile, deeper into the house, away from the others and towards a secluded room.

Minato goes but feels his heart skip with every step.

He has an idea of why Kakashi is pulling him aside. He’s fifteen, now, and hungry for _any_ touch Minato will give him.

The days leading up to his birthday Kakashi had spent collecting kisses. Kisses on the back of his hand. Against his forehead. A peck on the nose, a kiss to his hair. He knows what Kakashi wants from him the instant they’re alone, with the door shut behind them. Kakashi pulls down his mask.

“Sensei.”

“Kakashi.”

One grey ear flicks in annoyance and Minato does his best not to snicker.

“Sensei. I wanted to ask you for something special.”

“And what could that be, I wonder?”

“You always said we had to wait,” Kakashi murmurs, and Minato does his best not to watch the line of Kakashi’s lips as they move, lest he be completely and totally captivated by the glimpses of Kakashi’s fangs, “and we have. I’ve been good. And you.”

“I think we’re agreed on that.”

“Then… tonight… I wanted something else.”

“Something more than a kiss?”

“Maybe not more. Just different.”

Minato is curious now. “What are we talking about? I can’t say yes or no unless you’re more specific.”

Kakashi’s cheeks go a soft pink. He can’t seem to bring himself to say it, either. Just walks closer, until he can reach out with his hands, steady but nervous, and takes one of Minato’s to place in his hair.

Minato blinks at his student for a long moment.

Then, almost on accident, his fingers curl and his nails scratch, and Kakashi’s ears flick straight up.

Blue eyes go wide.

Kakashi watches, eyes awash with desire.

“Oh,” Minato says, throat thick, voice choked with the realization of what his student is asking.

Kakashi would like him to scratch his ears.

_On purpose._

The blonde man breathes out a very long breath and considers it.

On one hand it’s obviously meant to be something pleasurable. They all know and understand just how Kakashi is affected by having his ears scratched, so it isn’t a misunderstanding. Kakashi is clearly asking for his teacher to touch him in an intimate way, but in a beautiful roundabout method, he isn’t, not really.

It’s a lovely little loophole. Minato understands completely. Kakashi isn’t asking for something that’s _technically_ indecent. He just wants his head to be scratched.

And if he enjoys it a little too much?

Minato swallows and takes a deep breath. This is really doing a number on his self-restraint. But, technically, it isn’t wrong.

His heart hurts with how much he wants to _just say yes._

He’s held back for so long, avoiding anything explicit to keep their hands clean, but really, in the comfort of their own home, in the quiet privacy of their house, is it _really_ that big of a deal to give Kakashi what he wants? To give in, just this once?

Really, he thinks, with one hand in Karachi’s silver spikes and the other slowly unclenching the fist he’s made, who is he helping, holding back like this? He’s made Kakashi wait long enough.

Swallowing down his galloping heart, Minato gives his answer.

“I could scratch your head, if you like. Is that something you want, Kakashi?”

Even in the dark, he can see the shine of Kakashi’s obsidian eyes.

“Yes. Please?”

Minato can’t stop his smile and takes his student by the hand.

“As you wish.”

Kakashi’s tail takes off, wagging furiously fast though his face remains mostly impassive. Minato knows his tells, though, can see the pink climbing in his cheeks and the way his wolf ears twitch with anticipation. They sink down together to the floor and Kakashi nestles in with his back against Mianto’s chest, leaning on him for support. Minato reaches up with one hand and pets, gently, to enjoy Kakashi’s hair, and then to seek out the base of his animal ears, the strange, unique part of Kakashi that’s lovely and wild.

“ _Sensei_ …”

“Shh,” Minato says softly as he moves his hand through Kakashi’s hair. “You’ll wake the others.”

Kakashi bites his lip but nods his understanding. They have to be quiet.

With the stage set, Minato stops resisting, and touches Kakashi the way he’s wanted to for years. Slow, at first. Exploring. Just running his hands through Kakashi’s silvery spikes. The teenager leans in against the touch, eyes half-lidded. Minato watches every reaction, every twitch, everything with dark eyes, bottom-of-the-ocean blue, awash with anticipation.

“Sensei,” Kakashi says very softly after a few more moments. “Please?”

“Hush,” Mianto scolds. “I will. Let me have this.”

Kakashi’s ears twitch against his hand in annoyance, and Minato nearly laughs. Instead he presses in with his fingertips and then scratches.

Kakashi whimpers. Then he slaps a hand over his mouth.

Minato slows but doesn’t stop. His hands tingle as he sets a gentle rhythm, scratching softly, seeking the right pressure and length, until he hears the gentle sound Kakashi can’t bottle up. That’s how he knows the pressure is just right.

That and Kakashi goes a bit boneless, neck arcing, baring his throat and leaning even more up against his teacher’s chest. His breath is coming a little faster and his cheeks are a darker pink now. Kakashi’s eyelids flutter at the heavenly sensation.

Minato hates that he has to hold back his sounds.

He would give anything to hear Kakashi howl with pleasure for him.

The thought makes him scratch a little harder, and Kakashi can’t quite bite down a whine.

“I’ll stop, if you can’t keep your voice down,” Minato murmurs gently, tempted to lean down to _taste_ the smooth skin of his student’s neck. But neither of them could be quiet, then, so he resists. “Can you keep going?”

Kakashi nods shakily, both hands now thrown over his mouth, as if another layer will help keep the sound inside.

Minato continues, working Kakashi over with a steady rhythm, scratching behind the base of his wolf ears, and watching his reactions with avid interest. Kakashi’s tail thumps against his thigh, swishing, alternating between wagging and sweeping the air in a lazy loop. His ears are flopped over, going easily in any direction Minato moves them as he scratches. The soft scrape of his nails over his student’s scalp is the only sound in the room.

The blonde can see the line of Kakashi’s pale throat work desperately, and he can just imagine the way his student would _whine_ for him, needy, eager, unreserved. He wants to hear it so badly he’s tempted to move one of Kakashi’s hands, just to hear him.

Kakashi’s thighs are shaking slightly. Minato glances down past Kakashi’s arms, down to his crotch where an obvious erection is straining in his pants. He’s begun to gently twist his hips, seeking friction while also trying to hold still, and it’s clear the effort is causing the sweetest kind of agony.

He won’t touch. Not yet.

But Minato scratches very thoroughly indeed, and watches with hungry eyes as Kakashi’s whole body _shudders_ at his touch.

How he’s wanted to see this. How sweet it is to see it now.

A delightful sense of satisfaction sings through him as Kakashi fails to hold back another whimper, hips twitching with the urge to thrust. One day, he thinks, it’ll be lovely to reach down between his thighs and give him something to rut against. For now he keeps scratching intently, brushing up against Kakashi’s wolf ears with his nails, raking through his silver locks and watching every reaction.

Kakashi’s tail swishes and without thinking, Minato reaches down to hold it still, and grabs it tightly by the base.

Kakashi’s eyes go wide and his tail fluffs out. He gasps through his hands and throws his head back, cheeks flushed, body bending, arcing suddenly, knees trembling and knocking together and, _oh_.

Minato realizes he’s shuddering through an orgasm.

The sight of Kakashi coming undone snaps something deep inside.

He lets go of Kakashi’s hair at once.

Kakashi makes a noise but Minato swallows it up with a sound of his own.

Kakashi can’t stop his whimper, then, because Minato is kissing his lips, pressing in hungrily, mouth open to finally taste. Kakashi groans at the touch, opening for the older man’s tongue, shaking and desperate and still coming. Minato holds him fast and firm, doesn’t let Kakashi fall.

The kiss sends heat searing through him. Kakashi feels _divine_. The way he kisses, uncoordinated but eager, pressing back insistently, makes Minato’s blood sing in his veins. The feel of his lips is amazing. Soft, yet every time their lips touch he can feel the curve of Kakashi’s fangs against his mouth and the thought threatens to torch the last remnants of Minato’s self restraint.

He’s dreamed of this moment, of having Kakashi’s first kiss. It’s perfect.

His student writhes under him, pressing up with his entire body, finally shaking through the end of his orgasm.

Minato means to pull away after it’s over but Kakashi’s hands reach up lightning fast and fist in his hair, pulling him close, needing to keep him. The way that Kakashi clings to him makes Minato lose control briefly, and leans in too far. They go tumbling back, Kakashi hitting the ground with a soft thud and Minato following him, still lost in the kiss, in the taste and the feel of his student’s lips pressed against his.

He leans down with his full weight, then, rocking his hips down hard against his student and Kakashi _wails_.

The loud sound jerks Minato out of his lust-induced trance.

Kakashi claps a hand down over his mouth but it’s too late. Minato reels back, blue eyes blinking, shoving off Kakashi’s other hand to separate them. His senses flood back and he tries to rationalize throwing his fifteen year old student onto his back and humping him, and he can’t. Panic starts to set in.

“Sensei. Sensei? Breathe. You’re fine.”

“That was too much. I shouldn’t have…”

“Sensei,” Kakashi snaps, “ _Look at me_.”

Minato looks and Kakashi can see the way his teacher is threatening to fall apart at the seams. He’s terrified that they’ve done something wrong, some unforgivable crime and Kakashi can’t stand it, the way Minato looks so shaken when he should be _happy_. He comes in at once and takes his teacher’s face in both hands, so he can’t turn away and stew in his worry. A flash of fondness crosses Kakashi’s face before he speaks.

“I know you’re scared. That sometimes you worry, because I’m so much younger than you, and you want to wait.”

“We _should_ wait,” Minato mumbles. He doesn’t try to look away.

“We _have_ waited,” Kakashi continues soothingly, pressing a thumb over his teacher’s cheek. “ _Years_. We’ve been good. This doesn’t make you bad for doing what I want one time.”

Minato’s breathing is uneven. Kakashi kindly holds him steady, waits until his teacher’s pulse calms back down, watching him with an adoring gaze. When he looks a little more like himself and a little less unstable, Kakashi keeps talking.

“All this time, I never doubted that you were the right one for me. I knew it the instant I saw you, the moment I met you, that you were the one. You know that, don’t you?”

“How could you have known such a thing,” Minato asks weakly.

Kakashi shrugs.

“Who can say? Maybe it’s instinct. Something else that’s part animal, deep inside, some part of me just knows.”

He leans in and presses another kiss against Minato’s mouth.

When he pulls back his face is full of longing, desire and love. He opens his mouth to say something but a sound distracts them.

A tapping against the door.

And a familiar sleepy voice.

“ _Sensei_? Is everything okay? I think I heard Kakashi… he sounded like he was howling, or something.”

Kakashi goes scarlet in Minato’s arms.

Minato grins at the expression, and squeezes Kakashi against him, privately enjoying his student’s look of red hot embarrassment.

“Everything’s fine,” Minato says softly to the concerned voice of his teammate. “Go back to sleep, Rin. We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

They wait until they hear the sound of Rin’s footsteps fade. Kakashi fixes his teacher with a hard look.

“You don’t want them to know.”

“It’s still too soon,” Minato says, knowing full well that’s not what Kakashi wants to hear. “I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Sixteen is a whole year away. I want to do that again.”

“Kakashi, please don’t ask. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because next time I won’t be able to stop myself,” Minato says with certainty. “I wouldn’t be satisfied just scratching. I’d have to have more.”

“I’m ready for more,” Kakashi says back, “Sensei.”

“You’re ready but I’m not.”

Kakashi stares, then, too stunned to speak.

Minato gives up a half-smile.

“Please try to understand. I wouldn’t be able to hide it if I let myself love you the way I want to, the way you deserve. Openly, with all of me, and trust me I want to, and I will, but not yet. Obito and Rin and even _Shishou_ may understand, but _others won’t_. They’ll have me thrown out of the village, cast out of office, ostracized and labeled a pervert for what we’ve already done.”

“You aren’t, though,” Kakashi denies fiercely, “None of that is true!”

Minato faces him, then, and Kakashi feels his protests dry up under his teacher’s unblinking gaze. Minato’s eyes are intense, deep blue irises round and dark as the depths of the sea.

His gaze never wavers as he speaks.

“One day I’ll take you in my arms and walk with you side-by-side through the village. Then no one will wonder, for it will be made plain for all to see, impossible for even the blind to tell how deeply I care for you. I swear, by the blood in my veins, on the heart that beats inside of me, one day I’ll make you mine.”

He watches the way Kakashi shudders at the prospect.

Then he blinks, and loses a bit of the intimidating edge to his tone.

“It isn’t long, now. I can’t change your mind but I do care about you, Kakashi. I hope you understand a little, why I have to wait. Can you wait with me?”

Kakashi stares at him for a long time after, his wolf ears standing perfectly still and his tail. Minato is a patient man. He watches his student organize his thoughts, weighing his own wants against Minato’s need to hold himself back, and synthesizing.

What happens next is Kakashi leans in to his lips one last time, to press one more kiss against his teacher’s mouth, before pulling back up his mask and nodding solemnly.

“As you wish, Sensei.”

Relief and fondness wash away the last of Minato’s lingering doubt and regret, and he lets himself chase Kakashi’s retreating figure. The younger man folds into his touch at once, reaching back up quickly to tear off the mask again as Minato comes in close.

A few moments later he leans away, and Kakashi regards him with annoyance.

“First you say we need to wait. Then you kiss me. Which is it?”

Minato can’t bottle his laughter.

“Can’t it be both?”

Kakashi grows more annoyed and shoves him.

“Hush, you’ll wake the others—oh, stop laughing! It’s late! If you won’t touch me again I want to sleep!”

“Then let’s find your teammates,” Minato says with one last laugh, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Kakashi loses his annoyed look, ears tilting out of their miffed position. He mumbles something and disappears for a few moments, returning in a fresh change of clothes. Minato smiles and he follows his student to the main room.

Obito and Rin are asleep but the rouse enough to accept Kakashi and Minato into the pillows and blankets strewn all over the floor. Obito gets an arm around Minato’s and holds it fast. Rin hums and settles so Kakashi can lean against her back better. Together they all adjust, rearranging themselves into something comfortable and familiar, and within minutes the only sound in the house is soft breathing and gentle snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write, looking forward to future chapters where my boys can freely get it on~ Alas, school's back so updates may slow down from once a day but we'll see. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves a comment~ your reviews and thoughts inspire me~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and Emotions.exe is running
> 
> Minato and Rin have a heart to heart

The next day Obito none-too-subtly drags Kakashi away right after breakfast. Minato shares a glance with Rin to find she’s completely unfazed by the development. She offers a cheery smile as her teacher comes over to join her on the communal couch.

“You’re not worried,” he observes.

“Why should I be?”

“Your boyfriend disappearing with his, ah, crush?”

Rin laughs.

“It does sound a little concerning when you say it like that. But I know Obito, and I know Kakashi. There’s nothing to worry about, sensei. Don’t fret.”

Minato’s eyebrows rise.

“Who said I was fretting?”

Rin’s eyes dance as she smiles at him, and Minato is faced with the sudden impossible suggestion that _Rin knows._

She’s not even twenty and can already see into the heart of him as easily as Jiraiya-sensei. He’s too shocked to hide his expression. He feels like a child that’s been caught with his whole fist in the cookie jar when she pats his shoulder.

“Obito will behave. You don’t need to worry about _your_ crush.”

“I’m still your teacher,” he mutters rebelliously. “Mind your tone.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

They sit together in comfortable silence for a while while he puzzles over the revelation, that Rin knows how he feels about Kakashi, that she’s so secure in Obito’s feelings for her that she’s not even the slightest bit concerned over him leaving with Kakashi. It makes him realize how much his team has grown.

He can’t escape the sensation that he’s let them down by not noticing somehow.

Rin’s voice rises to scold him.

“You’re worried. I told you not to be.”

“You’re quite observant.”

“Thank you,” Rin beams. “That’s now I noticed.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to me and Obito. But we’ve been living with you half our lives. I think that might have something to do with it.”

Minato dreads her answer to his next question. “And… it isn’t…”

Wrong? Dangerous? Misleading, dishonest, improper? He thinks of Kakashi, the wonderful wolf-child that’s captured his heart, and it spears him to imagine Rin’s disapproval. But it doesn’t come.

“You tell me,” Rin says plainly. “What do you think, Sensei?”

“I think I’m too old to be feeling this way, perhaps.”

“Too old to be in love?”

He’s floored.

“When did you get so wise,” he asks when he can speak again, and Rin laughs at him.

“I’ve been watching you watch us for _years_. I’ve seen the way you smile at him. It’s very different from the smile you have for me and Obito. And Obito’s always liked Kakashi. He’s the one that brought it up, after Kakashi mentioned wanting him to back off. For all that Kakashi calls him an idiot, Obito’s not oblivious when it comes to how he feels, and how Kakashi feels. He guessed it was you even before I asked him out.”

Minato is surprised at the revelation but he shouldn’t be. Girls can ask boys out, too.

And, he supposes, perhaps it’s time to make a claim of his own.

“How _did_ you ask Obito to be yours?”

Rin’s cheeks pink up prettily but she answers her teacher’s personal inquiry.

“He was so sad about Kakashi and I was there for him. And after, during that mission we took to secure the trade route with Suna, on the last night when we had watch together, I told him I liked him.”

“And he said he liked you?”

“No,” Rin sighs, “He said he was never gonna give up on Kakashi.”

Minato stares.

“Then… wait, _what_?”

“Yeah. I spilled my guts about my heart and he just goes on and _on_ about Kakashi, it was really awful.”

“I’m so sorry,” Minato says sincerely, wondering where this is going, “But, you’re together now. That must have happened somehow?”

“Well, I was so sick of hearing him pinning, so I grabbed his stupid face and kissed him quiet.”

Minato imagines it and can’t stop a snort of laughter.

Rin grins at her teacher.

“That shut him up _real_ quick. And after, when I stopped kissing him, he babbled something about giving it a go with me, and here we are.”

A little worry works its way into Minato’s heart.

“First, thank you for sharing, Rin. Second, somehow, that doesn’t sound like Obito is being terribly honest with you. Starting a relationship with you just to see if he’ll get over his feelings for Kakashi? Doesn’t that seem unfair?”

“Yes.”

The blonde blinks, stunned.

“But… if it’s unfair, why…”

“Sensei. Why don’t you let yourself love Kakashi with all your heart?”

Minato blinks again, struck by the sudden turn in conversation.

“I beg your pardon?”

Rin turns and looks right at him. There’s years of wisdom in those soft brown eyes and Minato wonders how in the world he ever missed it.

“Why can’t you be with him now, the way you both want to? It’s obvious that you both care about each other dearly, deeply. Why not just be with him?”

“What does this have to do with you and Obito,” Minato wonders, though he’s really just stalling for time, because he realizes with a sinking sensation that he’s quickly running out of time to claim Kakashi is too young. What’s the real reason he’s still denying the younger man? When even his students can see how much he wants to be with him? When it’s clear that they feel the same way, and it’s so obvious, and they both want it so much?

Rin makes a _shocking_ amount of sense.

“We promised,” he mumbles, “Sixteen.”

“Then you won’t make him wait anymore? After he’s sixteen?”

“I won’t. I promised.”

His brown-haired student watches the lines of his face and Minato wonders what she’s looking for. But she must find it, because she smiles up at him and takes his hand, and presses it to her cheek.

The skin of her face is smooth and soft, lovely and unscarred yet, which is rare for Shinobi. Minato presses a thumb over the purple clan marks on her cheek and her smile grows.

“People are different, Sensei. You can only love Kakashi, because the way you love him is so big it takes up all the room in your heart, so you can’t share. Obito isn’t built that way. His heart is bigger than anyone’s, bigger than our team, bigger than his clan, bigger than the entire village. He has enough love in him to touch _everyone_. He still feels strongly about Kakashi but I know the way he loves me is just as big, just as bright, and even though he’ll always want Kakashi, there’s another part of him with a love that’s just for me. I don’t know how else to explain it. I just know that no matter what Obito loves me back, the same way I love him. That’s enough for me.”

“Even if he’s always looking someone else’s way?”

“Even then,” Rin says, sweet and simple. “Because he’ll always look my way, too. He loves both of us, Sensei. That’s why I don’t mind if he’s hung up over Kakashi because in the end I have a piece of his heart all to myself. Maybe that’s selfish of me. But I’m really alright. I’m only sad that Kakashi can’t love Obito back because he’ll always hurt a little bit inside, and I don’t want that for him because I love him, too. That’s just the way things are.”

Minato finds his words all dried up.

Rin pats his shoulder comfortingly and he rests his head against hers, tired and mildly mind-blown from the conversation with a girl half his age.

“ _So_ wise.”

“I know.”

“Maybe you should be the Lord Fifth Hokage. Sage knows I could use your guidance.”

“No thank you, Sensei,” Rin denies right away, “I’ve seen the mountains of paperwork that keep you at your office all day.”

“Is that the only reason? There’s a thing called delegation. Honestly, Rin, I think you’d make a very fair and caring Kage. You obviously have room enough in your heart to care for the entire village.”

Rin smiles and rubs her cheek on his shoulder. He reaches up to run a hand through her hair, marveling at the soft brown locks. She’s _so much more_ than he gave her credit for. She’s loving and kind, brave in the face of emotional vulnerability, forgiving, compassionate, and patient. Minato wonders if he could ever fall in love with another person, the way Obito has, and if he could have a place in his heart that’s just for Nohara Rin.

He looks and to his shock and surprise, he finds that he already does, though it’s a different kind of love than what he feels for Kakashi.

Rin’s spot in his heart is carved in the shape of a daughter.

The realization sends a warm flutter through him. He feels heat pool in his face, over the bridge of his nose, and his eyes go wet.

“Excuse me,” he says and Rin leans in when he reaches out with both hands to pull her against his chest, “I think I’m going to cry, now.”

“Oh. That’s alright. Take as long as you need, Sensei.”

“Thank you,” Minato manages to say, right before he feels tears spill over.

Too many emotions accost him. The sudden overwhelming fondness for his understanding student. The appreciation for her words, the amazement at her capacity to care, to share and love. The guilt from holding himself back and depriving both him and Kakashi of what Rin and Obito have, why is he still holding on? Why can’t he let himself love Kakashi, the way Rin knows he does, the way Kakashi wants to be loved, the way he feels deep down inside? What’s holding him back?

He hasn’t spoken to anyone, literally anyone in _years_ about how he’s felt all this time. Suddenly the catharsis of having someone to speak with hits him and it’s _immeasurable_. He doesn’t have to hide. Rin knows. She knows how he feels about Kakashi and she hasn’t turned away. Her ams are still holding him, still keeping him close. Minato can’t take it, soaking up the love and acceptance he didn’t know he needed.

His young student hushes him as his heart overloads.

Minato holds her, then, and weeps.

Rin holds him back, supporting his weight as he leans into her.

“It’s alright.”

Minato can’t say anything without sobbing, so he doesn’t.

They stay together for a long while. Minato loses all sense of time. Rin holds him all the while and rides out the maelstrom of his emotions in quiet comfort. He’s very glad of her company. The feel of her supporting him soothes his aching heart.

Slowly, the tension unwinds. Eventually he realizes that his tears have dried. And finally he can speak without his voice trembling.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

He leans up and drops a kiss to her forehead. She squeaks softly and puts a hand up when he pulls back, as it to hold the feeling close.

“You have no idea how dear you are to me, Rin. I’m sorry I haven’t told you before.”

“You _do_ , though,” Rin protests, cheeks scrunched with her smile, “You show us every day. You don’t say anything but it’s obvious. It’s in your eyes. And your smile. And sometimes when you hold us in the pile it feels like we’re part of this big weird wolf pack with Kakashi.”

Minato can’t stop a laugh.

“Wouldn’t we all look rather strange with ears and a tail like his?”

“I dunno. I’ve thought about it! It might be nice.”

“What color would your ears be?” He wonders, “Brown, like your hair?”

“I always thought more the color of my eyes, but now that you mention it, Kakashi’s ears almost match his hair, so that makes sense… Sensei, you’d look really funny, though.”

“What? You think?”

“Oh yes,” Rin laughs, “If you had ears and a tail the same color as your _hair_? It’s too bright! No wolf ever was so yellow!”

“It’s fun to imagine,” Minato mourns. “But I think you’re correct. And I can’t imagine having blue ears to match my eyes. How bizarre.”

Rin takes a bit of her hair in between two fingers and twists it, in the way Minato has come to expect when she’s anxious. “Sensei… is there any way… d’you think there’s a way we _could_? Have wolf ears and a tail, just like Kakashi? Just for fun?”

Minato considers the silly request seriously for his precious student but nothing comes to mind. “Not that I know of. I’m sorry.”

“Aww.”

“It was a fun thought, but I know of something we can do. There’s an Uchiha tool that lets you communicate with cats…”

“Do you think Obito would know about it,” Rin asks, eyes bright with the prospect of dressing up for fun.

Minato laughs and gets up.

“Why don’t we ask him? I think he went off this way, with Kakashi.”

Rin reaches out to take his hand and they walk into the house to find their teammates together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I feel like Kishimoto fucked up _big time,_ that there was _so much_ he could have done with Nohara Rin, and I spit on the canon take of a girl who was only there to exist as a _plot crutch_ for Obito to crush on, for Kakashi to ignore and then cling to once she died, and honestly _fuck_ the way he just created her to be a space holder. I love Nohara Rin and I feel like she deserves so much more.  
> /rant


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chat between Kakashi and Obito and
> 
> Stuff Happens.htm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _whoops_ I can't help it,, almost,  
>  ~~it's like I ship kaka/mina/obi or something~~

Obito loops his arm in Kakashi's right after breakfast and takes off deeper into the house they all share. Kakashi goes with an air of annoyance but doesn't resist as he's half-dragged by the enthusiastic older boy, his tail wagging slowly as they walk. 

As soon as they’re alone, Obito elbows Kakashi in the ribs.

“How’d it go?”

Kakashi shoves him and his tail swishes behind him.

“Not telling.” Obito’s face falls, and Kakashi fights down a smirk under the mask, before huffing and giving up with a grumble, “Fine, fine, stop pouting. It went okay. Whatever. Don’t get a big head about it.”

“I am a _genius_.”

“You’re a fool.”

“A fool that got you what you wanted,” Obito says with a lopsided grin. “You’re never gonna let anyone else scratch you ever again, are you?”

“ _Never_ ,” Kakashi agrees fervently.

“Not even Rin? Not me either?”

Kakashi turns to Obito with a mild glare. “ _Obito_ —“

“Kidding, kidding.”

“Are you, though?”

Obito blinks up and gives Kakashi another look, different. Quiet and considering.

“Sometimes,” Kakashi says slowly, “you still stare a little long.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes you hold on a little long, too.”

“Yeah.”

“You have to stop.”

Obito shrugs.

“I can’t. I mean, I can try to fix those things. But I can’t fix _why_ I do them. How I feel about you.” He looks up to find his teammate’s gaze and scratches the back of his head apologetically. “Sorry. I know it bugs you.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes behind him. The fun teasing atmosphere from earlier is gone in an instant. In its place something more sober, more tense settles in, and they come back around to address Obito’s feelings for him.

“We already did this,” Kakashi says testily, anxious and upset, “You know how I feel.”

“I do.”

“I don’t _want_ to make you sad like that again. It hurt too much.”

“Then don’t worry about it. You love who you love. I can’t change that. But I can’t change how I feel about you, either. Nothing can.”

“I don’t want to always worry about making you upset, or sad!”

Obito’s cheeks heat but doesn’t look away.

“Kakashi… I’m really glad you feel that way, at least.” He manages to smirk but his eyes are warm with longing. Kakashi can see it now, when Obito’s dark eyes go soft around the edges, the way he look Kakashi’s way as though he sees something he can’t look away from. It’s a softer version of the way Minato looks at him and Kakashi hates that there’s not enough of him to answer back the same way—

“Oi. Now you’re thinking about it too much,” Obito warns.

“Am not.”

“Are so.”

“Am not! I’m trying to figure out…” His ears flick, showing his annoyance. “I’m tired of breaking your heart all the time.”

Obito grins broadly.

“Well _golly_! You sure think big of yourself, mister! I’m not all broken up because you can’t love me back.”

Kakashi levels his best friend with a flat look.

“You were. Obito. You were _inconsolable_.”

Obito’s smile falters, then. Kakashi watches it fade with an ache in his chest. His heart squeezes painfully as Obito’s eyes fall to the floor. It’s just like the last time they had a serious conversation about them. Kakashi hates that they can’t magically make everything better somehow, that he can’t love Obito back the same way Obito loves him. And it matters because Obito is important to Kakashi. Dear, familiar and beloved, irreplaceable, an integral part of their pack, his family.

He can’t _imagine_ life without Obito.

But he’s not the one Kakashi wants with his heart.

“Obito, I’m sorry.”

“I know. I said it’s okay.”

“I wish…”

Obito cuts him off. “ _Ah_. I can’t—um. Y’know. Can’t deal with it. If you say it out loud. Just—don’t worry about it.”

Kakashi _does_ worry. He wants them to be close, the way they were as children, but he also doesn’t mean to lead Obito on thinking that one day he could have more than a casual touch, or be closer than just very good friends. Thinking about makes his heart and his head ache, so instead Kakashi reaches out to drag Obito into a hug.

The Uchiha holds him back, arms squeezing tight, and for a moment Kakashi worries that Obito will never let him go.

But eventually his grip loosens.

He pulls back, only to snag the back of Kakashi’s neck with one hand and—

His tail fluffs out and he freezes in Obito’s arms.

Obito smirks and stops them an inch apart, knocking their foreheads and noses together, touching, close enough to share breath but he stops there.

He doesn’t lean in to steal a kiss.

Kakashi was absolutely certain he would have, given the chance.

Obito cocks an eyebrow at him. His eyes dart down the length of his nose, glancing at the tiny gap still separating them, and he wonders.

“Were you really gonna let me?”

Kakashi feels his heart hammering in his chest and doesn’t know.

But it doesn’t matter because Obito didn’t. The older boy releases his grip, slowly, and lets Kakashi out of his arms. Then he reaches up to twist a grey ear, to the point of pain, and Kakashi yelps.

Obito’s grin comes back full force, then.

“It’s _really cute_ when your tail goes all fluffy like this.”

“ _Obito_!”

It’s easy to fall back onto familiar habits. Kakashi dives after Obito to twist his arm in retribution, Obito trips him, and the atmosphere from before disappears. Then it’s like nothing ever changed. Kakashi ducks to avoid Obito grabbing his tail and flips them when Obito grabs his waist. They go down in a snarling pile of limbs, twisting, play-fighting, until someone gets the upper hand.

Kakashi goes down and instinctively tucks his chin, protecting his neck and throat, snarling through the mask but not spitting. Obito pins his hands above his head and rides the wild way Kakashi tries to buck him off, grunting with the effort and losing his grip, which lets Kakashi get a hand free to punch his gut. He doubles over, then, and Kakashi springs up to take advantage, only to have his legs swept out from under him unexpectedly.

When they go down together they end up back in a heap, with Kakashi breathing hard and Obito grinning ear to ear. The silver haired boy shoves Obito so he’ll roll a bit and take half Kakashi’s weight. Then they slump down, relaxing against the wood floor, and breathe.

Fighting provides endorphins, which make you happy. They also flood your system with adrenaline, which can give you confidence you never knew you needed, and it’s riding that high that Kakashi sits up and pulls down his mask.

Obito stares wide-eyed at the sudden sight of his best friend’s entire face.

Kakashi pants, open-mouthed, waiting for a reaction.

“Holy shit your teeth are fangs.”

“Yeah.”

“Holy _shit_ , your _teeth_ are _fangs_!”

“Yes, Obito. I have fangs.”

“ _Holy shit_! Kakashi!”

“Yes! I know! Fangs,” Kakashi hisses, “What _about_ them?”

“How the _hell_ are you ever gonna give Sensei a blow job with _fangs_!”

Kakashi’s ears do a funny rise-fall-rise-fall as he vacillates between outrage and sudden dread.

“Is that a bad thing,” he asks eventually. “Do you think… will he really not want to, with my teeth like this?”

“Aren’t they sharp?”

“Very,” Kakashi murmurs, bringing a hand to his lips, as though hiding the sight of them will take away the edge. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“You want to, though, right?”

“I do,” Kakashi mumbles, face going very red.

Obito gets a look and Kakashi shakes his head straight away.

“ **No**. Whatever you’re thinking—“

“Come ON! My last idea was _brilliant_! Didn’t you get what you wanted?”

Kakashi is stuck between admitting Obito is right and maybe getting advice for a MAJOR potential future problem. He remembers the look on Sensei’s face, when he first revealed his fangs, and the incredible switch from placid to arousal in an _instant_ , as though the sight of him made something snap deep inside and he _wants_ that, whatever Sensei is holding back. He wants _all_ of it, without restraint, but he also doesn’t want to hurt the other man. The flesh down south is tender and his teeth are razor sharp, and Obito is offering to help.

Logic wins out over pride, and Kakashi gives in with poor grace.

“Fine. You’re a stupid brilliant genius and I don’t want to hurt Sensei, but I want to…”

Obito waits, eyebrows waggling.

Kakashi shoves him hard and snarls.

“Shut up, fine, shut up I’ll say it but you have to promise to help me—“

“On my eyes,” Obito swears, grinning big. “What do you want?”

Kakashi’s ears go back flat and his tail twists into a funny curl but he makes himself say it. “I wanna give Sensei a blow job.”

Obito slaps his back.

“Attaboy! So! I think we’re overthinking it. The things you wanna know about blow jobs….”

For the first time in his life, Kakashi pays attention to every thing Obito says, hanging off of _every_ word.

+

_“I wanna give Sensei a blow job.”_

Minato and Rin stare at the closed door.

Then, very slowly, Rin looks up to see Minato’s face.

Her entire face lights up at the look of him.

He’s _broken_.

“We’re going now, Sensei,” she announces kindly, taking his hand and leading her teacher away from the door where Obito and Kakashi’s voices come in furious whispers. Minato goes with a helpless sort of sound, his face crimson and his mouth moving uselessly, unable to produce a single word, going on autopilot as his brain fails to function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O K
> 
> My stupid poly heart almost couldn't get through writing this chapter
> 
> Someone had to literally sit me down and explain from the point of view ~~of a sane monogomous person apparently~~ of someone who just has one partner and help me work through why they can't have others because I **_literally didn't understand the logic behind it_** and it's just SO DIFFERENT from how I feel, with my heart, and think with my head, and writing people who can only love one person is SO SAD AND LONELY AND I HATE IT but sometimes you do what you gotta for fiction
> 
> man  
> I wish they were poly in this fic too like in Riptide  
> :C


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato.exe has stopped running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winds are changing. May end up as a poly fic after all? Or maybe a love triangle with a poly character? Who can say?   
>  I'm really struggling to write a selfishly monogamous Minato which just feels.... sticky? and _wrong._ I think it helps that all the characters are relatively young and open to change and open to love. Honestly I have no idea where we're going any more, except forward towards definite Kakashi/Minato, but I'm really leaning towards adding on to the Kakashi/Obito we've already experienced and.... idk man.
> 
> I really wanna thank everyone who commented on the last chapter for your love and support.

“I wanna give Sensei a blow job.”

Namikaze Minato is the most _useless_ Hokage in Konoha’s history for four days following that.

How is he supposed to _function_ after hearing Kakashi say such a thing?

He goes to office and does paperwork like a drone, filling out forms without reading them, stamping pages that need his approval with a mechanical mindlessness. When he goes to meet with the strategy team tackling Iwakagure’s demands to avoid war he finds he can’t understand a _single_ _thing_ they’re saying.

All he can hear is Kakashi’s embarrassed mumble from under the door.

_I wanna give Sensei a blow job._

How.

How is he supposed to do _anything_?

He’s aware that his surroundings change from his office to his home, the home that he’s made of Kakashi’s family house with his teammates Obito and Rin, but that’s not what’s on his mind when they sit around the table together. All he can think of is that soft confession, given up to Obito, not for his ears, _how is that fair?_ How is he supposed to _think_?

“It’s dinner time,” Rin’s voice tells him, so he eats, but his eyes are stuck on Kakashi, who slips his mask down freely now around his team and eats with gusto.

Minato chews without watching what’s going into his mouth, too busy watching Kakashi’s lips open and close down around rice and fish, that pink tongue darting out to swipe his lip clean.

Minato realizes somewhere in the back of his genius brain that he’s openly staring and he can hear someone’s laughter (most likely Obito from the volume) but he absolutely _cannot_ bring himself to care. All he can think of is the curve of Kakashi’s lips, the way that he tasted and the suggestion of something sharp, curved and slick against his tongue, the slide of his wolf fangs pressing up against his mouth when they kissed—

“Sensei. Sensei, you’re drooling,” Rin’s voice says worriedly.

Minato blinks his blue eyes to realize he hadn’t quite finished his mouthful of miso soup. It’s pouring out over his chin, dribbling down his neck and falling into his lap.

Obito is cracking up at the sight of him, _howling_ with laughter, shaking so hard it must hurt.

“Thank you, Rin,” he says as she offers a napkin. Her eyes are dancing with delight but she bites down on a snicker.

“Any time, Sensei.”

Kakashi looks up from his own food to shoot him a curious glance, saying nothing, though his ears twist to turn Minato’s way, hoping to catch his thoughts. Minato loves the sight and manages to make a smile with his mouth.

Then he tries to eat his napkin.

His team erupts into giggles, Rin and Kakashi snickering, and Obito is _losing his mind_ laughing _._

The Yondaime blinks and realizes he's got cloth between his teeth.

Oh dear.

“I think it’s tine for bed,” Rin says over the sound of Obito falling out of his chair with how hard he’s laughing.

“ _Mmmph_ ,” Minato says in agreement, dragging his napkin from his lips. “Thank you. I guess I am rather tired.”

Kakashi’s keen eyes track him as he stands to leave the table.

 _Don’t think about it,_ he thinks, _don’t wonder when. It’ll happen on its own, when he’s ready._

A private thrill goes down his spine and the anticipation starts to set in.

When will the question come? The soft knock at his door, the quiet request? How should he accept it, or should he turn his student away until the promised age? Fifteen is still a little young. He’s vaguely aware that he’s made it to his room to change clothes but he just stands in the hallway wearing his Haori and a soft smile with pink cheeks, happily lost in his thoughts. How will Kakashi look when he asks? Will he be forward or shy? Will his ears lay back in embarrassment or cock forward to show how eager he is to taste, to touch? He’s dying to know.

“Sensei. How long are you gonna stand there?”

“I’ll be along shortly,” Minato hears his voice announce. He thinks of those pale cheeks dusted pink, charcoal black eyes leering up at him with a half-lidded look, coy, eager, and the thought of how Kakashi will look is too much to handle—

He hears a strange sound, to realize he’s _growling_ in anticipation.

Behind him, there’s a gentle whine.

“ _Sensei_?”

He turns to face his youngest student. Kakashi’s face is normal but his ears are facing front and his tail is down. He’s worried.

“Are you alright? You’ve been acting oddly tonight. Was it… are you upset? About last night?”

“ **No**!” Minato winces and focuses so he doesn’t shout again. “No, Kakashi. I could _never_ be mad at you for something like that. I’m sorry. I’ve worried you, and I didn’t mean to.” He feels his lips pull into a warm smile. “I really enjoyed last night.”

Kakashi perks up.

“Me, too. _Sensei_.”

“Minato.”

Kakashi’s black eyes blink.

The blonde smiles and repeats himself.

“Minato. My name. I’d like it if you used it, when we’re alone.”

Kakashi’s tail picks up, though his face remains blank and the rest of him stays still, calm and collected. Minato loves that he can read the explosion of joy that happens in Kakashi’s heart by the way his wolf tail starts wagging quickly back and forth.

“Minato.”

“Yes.”

“May I still call you Sensei, sometimes?”

“If you like.”

“Then… Minato,” Kakashi says slowly, as if trying out the sound, “Minato. Minato. _Minato_ …”

The blonde loves to hear the sound of it—his name, falling from those smooth, soft lips, and he reaches out to gather Kakashi against his chest and hold him close. The silver-haired wolf-eared boy goes with a soft huff, looking up with light in his eyes. His tail swishes in excitement behind him.

“Sensei… Minato, may I have a kiss?”

“As you wish,” he says lovingly, and leans down to press their lips together through the mask.

Kakashi leans in to loop his arms around Minato’s neck. The Hokage leans forward to allow it, then stands back to his full height, bracing Kakashi against him with his arms, lifting him until he’s standing on his toes for balance. The kiss is sweet, slow and tender and full of everything they feel. Minato can taste the way Kakashi loves him, and thinks he could live on these moments alone.

Then there’s a stumbling sound, and a crash. They jerk apart in time to see Obito beat a hot retreat.

Kakashi wilts in Minato’s arms.

The blonde clocks that reaction and frowns.

“Shall I let you go after him?” He wonders.

Kakashi looks torn and Minato thinks back to Rin’s words. How Obito’s heart is big, and how she doesn’t mind because Obito can love more than one person, and he feels guilty for being so selfish with his own heart. Should he try to be like that?

But how can he? When even the _thought_ of releasing Kakashi from his arms to chase after another is impossible? Drives Minato to tighten his grip unconsciously, squeezing his student in strong arms.

Kakashi’s quiet yip draws him out of his thoughts.

His student glares and reprimands him; “I thought you were going to crush me.”

“Never. I’m sorry. I was distracted. What did you say, to my question?”

“How can I go when you hold me so tightly?”

Minato glances down to where Kakashi is trapped up against his chest, and he guilty releases the younger man, but not all the way. Just enough so Kakashi can breathe a little easier. The silver-haired boy give an expression that tells Minato he’s smirking up at his teacher under the mask. The expression makes Minato wonder.

“You were never going to let me go,” Kakashi accuses. “And I don’t want you to. Minato. Won’t you keep me?”

“Yes.”

“You said you’d make me yours.”

“I will,” Minato growls, feeling familiar sparks ignite beneath his skin, “One day. It’ll be made plain for all to see.”

“Today?”

“Soon. We said sixteen.”

“That’s so _long_ ,” Kakashi grumbles, testy at the prospect of waiting. Minato reaches up to tug a wolf ear teasingly.

“Is that not enough,” he wonders idly, voice pitched low and eyes half-lidded. Kakashi stiffens at the sight, tail wagging ferociously fast behind him at the deep sound of his teacher’s voice. “Kakashi. Do you mean to drive me mad by tempting me before it’s time? I’ll break.”

“I can handle it,” Kakashi whispers, eyes big and unblinking.

Minato’s laugh is a dark thing.

“If you only knew,” he murmurs, voice velvet-soft. “What I would do to you, if you let me.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to ask to be shown, only for Minato to reach up lightning-fast and stop him, a single finger pressed to his mouth under the mask. The wolf ears flick forward in annoyance but then Kakashi catches sight of Minato’s tightly pinched face.

“I’m sorry,” he says at once, pushing his teacher’s hand away. “I’m sorry, _Sensei_ , I’ll be good. I forgot.”

They’re not waiting for _Kakashi_ to be ready to move forward.

“Thank you,” Minato says when he can speak again. His voice is more normal now, less colored with the dark promise of predatory lust. “I… please excuse me. I think I need to cool my head. Go and check on your teammate. I’ll be along shortly.”

Kakashi squints at him, suspicious.

“And if I come back to find you staring off into space?”

Minato laughs.

“Oh, I imagine you’ll find a way to snap me out of it.”

Kakashi nods and leans in. Minato ducks down a few inches so Kakashi can peck his cheek, sweet and swift, before bounding off to find his teammates. In his absence the Hokage sweeps into a spare room and takes a long, slow, shuddery breath in to calm down.

It helps, a little.

He’s still _painfully_ hard.

Sometimes, thinking of the difference in their ages is enough to dissuade the deviant thoughts Minato sometimes has about his youngest student. 

Sometimes, though, Kakashi pushes just the right buttons, and today he hit _every one_. Saying Minato's name, kissing his mouth, being so open, so forward with what he wants... it's more and more difficult to hold himself back. 

_Soon_ , he remembers, and pulls a deep draw of air in to his lungs. 

It helps his heart but doesn't relieve the heaviness, the stirrings of arousal in his groin.

It’s been a while, and it’s been impossible to relieve himself here, in this house with children present. How can he, morally? And with one whose nose can pick up the scent of sex? Impossible. He’d hate to have Kakashi misunderstand and think he was being unfaithful!

Maybe a bath, he thinks, and goes to undress. Something hot to scald some sense back into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been fun and intense and exciting to write. <3 I appreciate everyone's input and am working hard to spin a tale worth telling, something that isn't angst-riddled or harrowed with heartbreak. 
> 
> Hopefully it'll stay that way as we move forward but I just wanted again to say thanks for all the kind words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Obito go
> 
> Also Shisui is running Emotions.exe at _max capacity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introspective,, for someone else's perspective

Kakashi finds Rin first, because he doesn’t know what will happen if he goes after Obito alone.

“He saw us kissing,” Kakashi explains as they trace their teammate’s footsteps to the Uchiha district.

“Oh. Kakashi…”

“I didn’t mean to do it in front of him!”

“No, it’s not that. I’m not mad at you, or Sensei,” Rin says gently, “It’s bad timing. He was just telling me last night that the two of you talked, again.”

Kakashi tries not to wince.

“…it just came up.”

Rin nods with a knowing look. She reaches up and Kakashi takes her hand, and squeezes it.

“It’ll be okay. Let’s find Obito.”

+

Their search takes them to Fugaku’s house. Kakashi remains sealed, the same way he does any time he leaves the privacy of their house, and bows in tandem with Rin when Itachi answers their approach.

“Hello, Itachi-kun. We’re looking for Obito. Has he been by?”

“He went with Shisui, to the top of the Great Stone Faces.”

“So high up,” Rin says in wonder, “We should go make sure they don’t do anything foolish.”

“May I come with you?” Itachi asks. “I wanted to come, and I asked, but they didn’t seem to hear.”

“Of course! Let’s get permission from your father.”

“I’ll get him,” Itachi says, moving very swift for a child of eight. He returns a few moments later with Uchiha Fugaku in tow. The bland-faced man gives both of the Yondaime’s students a single nod in greeting. “I hear you’re following after your teammate. He made off with Shisui-kun, who has a tendency to encourage his bad habits.”

“We’ll watch over Itachi-kun,” Kakashi says straight away. Fugaku nods approvingly.

“Good. Then be back before dusk. Itachi. Mind your manners.”

“Yes, Father.”

Together the three of them depart. They don’t hurry out of a sense of concern that Obito will do something monumentally stupid but rather they want to make sure he doesn’t stew in his own thoughts too long. A sad Obito means something is _terribly wrong_ with the world.

+

They find Shisui and Obito at the top of the Lord Third’s Great Stone Face.

They’re shouting at each other, at the top volume. Kakashi winces and wants to cover his human ears at the noise as they approach. Itachi perks up but Rin covers his ears as what they’re shouting starts to come into focus, and it isn’t all appropriate for a eight-year-old. Her eyes shoot to Kakashi, who seems to shrink as they get closer, as they hear the Uchihas arguing.

“It’s not your fucking fault!”

“I can’t help it you little shit!”

“Just forget about him! He’s a dick! I fucking _hate_ _him_!”

Kakashi winces. Beside him, Rin and Itachi give the silver-haired boy similar looks of sympathy. An Uchiha’s love is a thing of beauty; and an Uchiha’s hate is a terrible curse.

“Shisui, he’s my friend! Don’t call him a dick!”

“Why? Why can’t he love you back? It’s not _fair_!”

“It’s fine—“

“ _No, it’s not_! I _hate_ _it_ when you’re sad! He keeps making you upset, and cry, and, Obito _I hate it!_ He’s not _allowed_ to make you so upset!”

“Shisui…”

“Maybe we should stop them,” Rin murmurs. Kakashi feels rather the same, except his feet feel rooted to the floor as Obito calls out to his younger cousin to try and soothe his ire. An angry Uchiha is dangerous, he thinks as Shisui’s chakra flares with how he feels, deeply, strong and furious. Maybe it isn’t a good time to show themselves. He isn’t one-hundred percent sure he could take on Shisui as he is now, fierce and livid and angry at him.

The younger Uchiha starts shouting again but Obito lunges and tackles him down. Shisui goes with a shout and they collapse into a heap together, Obito catching his cousin’s head before they fall to the ground.

Shisui, not quite thirteen, still coming into puberty and flush with testosterone and a wealth of new emotions, struggles uselessly under Obito’s larger body, holding him down effortlessly by weight alone. Obito’s voice is ragged from shouting but he speaks firmly.

“Shisui, I’m not letting you up until you calm down. You’re too upset about this!”

“I hate him,” Shisui rages, still trying to shove Obito off of him unsuccessfully, “I hate him, _I hate him_!”

“Shisui! Stop! You’re going to make yourself sick, just cool off!”

“I can’t! I won’t! I hate him, I hate him so much!”

Obito frowns and rolls up off of Shisui, only to yank him upright immediately, and catch him securely in a hug.

Shisui still struggles against being held but weakly now, as if being in Obito’s arms directly soothes his swelling outrage.

“You can’t change my mind like this, lemme go… I still don’t like him!”

“I know, kiddo,” Obito says, holding Shisui against his chest. “But you’re too emotional. Get a grip. Nothing good comes from that type of mindless hate. I’m not letting go until you calm down some more.”

“It’s _not_ _fair_!”

“I know.”

“Why aren’t _you_ mad?” Shisui demands, his thinner arms reaching up to grab Obito’s face and make him meet Shisui’s tearful gaze. “ _Why_? You’re the one that’s in love with him—why aren’t you more upset?”

Obito gives a rather handsome grin and reaches up with one hand to brush Shisui’s tears away.

“I love that you _care_ so much, little cousin. I'm so lucky to have you watching out for me. Shisui. Thank you.”

The anger seems to evaporate out of Shisui at the tender admission. Wrapped up in his older cousin’s loving embrace, the younger Uchiha deflates. He sniffles, face red, eyes blinking out tears, and finally his spent emotions catch up with him. Shisui starts sniffing, and then crying with loud, noisy sobs, and Obito gathers him to his shoulder then to let his cousin vent his frustrations wetly against his shirt.

Kakashi, Rin, and Itachi exchange silent glances.

By unspoken unanimous agreement, they start to walk away to give the other Uchiha some privacy, to let Obito take care of his over emotional younger cousin.

“Shisui really loves Obito,” Itachi observes as they walk down from the Great Stone Faces together.

Rin smiles, holding his smaller hand in hers.

“That he does. You Uchiha have such big hearts. I’m really glad to know some of you. Is there anyone you love, Itachi-kun?”

“ _Tou_ -san, and _Kaa_ -chan,” Itachi says immediately, “And Shisui-kun. He’s very kind to me.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Itachi looks up at her with his black eyes. “You love Obito, too.”

“I do,” Rin agrees with a soft smile.

Kakashi thinks it makes her look rather lovely, to say how she feels about their dark-haired teammate. He’s seen the way Obito loves Rin and it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that of course Rin loves him right back. It’s been difficult to concentrate on anything else these past few days but like Obito said earlier, obviously Rin has a care for other people’s feelings, and has tried to keep her relationship with Obito rather out of plain view out of courtesy.

He’s still seen glimpses, though. Caught them once, or twice in a private pile all their own, with teasing smirks and unfamiliar smiles, intimate, pressed close, sharing private whispers that were so dear they made Kakashi feel very guilty for accidentally over hearing.

They’re _so_ in love.

Obito loves easily. And, Kakashi thinks with a lump of fondness, he’s easy to love. Fun to fight with, loyal to a fault, guileless, silly, a little bit stupid but sharp where it counts and he’s got this heart that might as well be a black hole for how it sucks you in and doesn’t ever let go, but in reverse: instead of black it’s brighter than the sun, shining so hard it hurts sometimes to look at.

“I love him, too,” Itachi says with all the bold certainty only a child can wield.

Then he turns on the silver-haired teenager with a quiet look. Kakashi wonders if he’s about to be judged by a eight-year-old for not being able to love his cousin. Itachi tilts his head like a bird.

“And you.”

Kakashi blinks.

“And what?”

“Love him,” Itachi clarifies, with an air of annoyance at having to explain himself to someone older and obviously smart, “You love Obito, too.”

Kakashi doesn’t open his mouth to deny it. Instead he turns the phrase over in his mind, giving it serious consideration.

He loves Obito? Does he? Itachi sounds so convinced.

Well, what is love? The feeling of fondness, of caring, of wanting someone. Not just sexually, he thinks as he considers the younger before him. It’s also a sense of belonging when you’re with someone, a feeling of comfort and home. It’s seeing that person (or people, his brain suggests) that make your heart feel at ease after waiting all day to see them.

It can be erratic, static and shocking delight, the way he feels when Sensei kisses him. It can be warm and sweet, the way he feels when they’re all dropped on the floor together, limbs strewn carelessly in an afternoon pile. It can be pride, duty, an important sense of protection, what he feels for the village they live in and the people he’s mean to protect with his life. _All of that_ is love.

Love is a feeling that transcends a single description. From Itachi’s understanding of the word, does he love Obito?

He searches his heart to find that yes, he does.

There’s so many mixed emotions filling him up but he’s more and more certain that what he feels for Obito is close to how he feels for Minato. He knows he loves Sensei, knows it deep in his bones, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Long ago he doubted anyone or anything could ever come close to how he felt about the blonde-haired man in his life and yet here he is, wondering. He cares about his teammate dearly, deeply, and he marvels that this child could see it before he could.

He’s still trying to piece together exactly what kind of love it is as Rin speaks up to defend him, soft words of gentle discouragement.

“Now, that’s a little _different_ , Itachi-kun. Kakashi loves Obito the same way you love Shisui, not the way I love Obito. It’s a little complicated…”

Itachi blinks up at the older girl.

“How?”

Rin stops walking and considers the young ninja. Itachi waits patiently for her explanation and she glances up to Kakashi for back up. How do you explain the difference between romantic and platonic love to a eight-year-old? It’s all the same to them at such an age. Kakashi wonders how Obito would tell it, if he were here.

Actually, that’s probably the best way to handle it.

“Ask your cousin,” Kakashi answers. “Obito will be able to explain it best.”

Itachi accepts that reply and squeezes Rin’s larger hand in his little one.

“Okay. Take me to the market, please. I’d like to eat takoyaki.”

“Fried octopus?”

“Yes, please,” Itachi says, little feet picking up their pace. “I’d like some. If you don’t mind.”

Charmed by the youngest Uchiha’s simple request, Rin lets herself be led by the smaller boy and led toward the market place. Kakashi’s perfect Bunshin follows along, steps falling in perfect time as Kakashi himself falls back a bit, eyes watching to be sure both Rin and Itachi fall for it. Then he takes off in the opposite direction, back toward the Great Stone Faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Big Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you have motion sickness, don't read this chapter, because we are strapped in for an emotional rollercoaster ride.

Obito glances up at the sound of Kakashi’s footsteps approaching. He nods as Kakashi falls in step beside him, walking back into town with his younger cousin passed out on his back, arms draped around his neck even in sleep. Kakashi’s eyes betray his worry as he looks over the younger Uchiha. Obito shakes his head and speaks with a soft voice.

“He’s alright, just asleep. We had a bit of a fight.”

“I heard.”

Obito winces.

“Oh… Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kakashi says as they walk. Obito shrugs a bit, arms wrapped around Shisui, asleep with his face tucked against Obito’s neck, breathing gently. His face is still slightly sticky with dried tears. Kakashi feels stabbed with guilt for his part in causing them.

“Stop that,” Obito says gently. “Worrying. You did nothing.”

“He said he _hates_ me,” Kakashi whispers back, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the memory of Shisui’s face, etched with rage, eyes wild and face tight.

“He’s still a kid,” Obito argues. “He’s all worked up because he doesn’t like it when I’m sad. You don’t, either, so you have more in common than you think. I think you’ll be surprised how well you two would get along.”

They walk a while in silence.

The time and space gives Kakashi an opportunity to sort out his thoughts, or at least start.

Kakashi can’t help wondering what they could be. Him and Obito. They’re around the same age. They both care for each other. There’s nothing hold them back from being together. He could have all of Obito right now, if only he turns and opens his heart.

But hasn’t Sensei… hasn’t Minato been patiently waiting, hasn’t he been holding out _all this time,_ just for Kakashi? To have him, entirely, wholly, every piece of him? Kakashi knows he has. He’s seen that mirrored longing, _knows_ Minato wants him _just as much_ as Kakashi does, how could he betray that bond they already share? And he’s been promised. Sixteen isn’t too far off. He complains but three-hundred days is nothing compared to what he’s already waited. He can be patient for Minato.

And yet here’s someone else who keeps waiting, he thinks as he steals another glance at his dark-haired teammate. Obito _cares_ about him. Obito, who’s an Uchiha, who are renowned for how they love, fiercely, just as passionate in their battle prowess as they are in their relationships. He could have a piece of that—but, again, what of Minato?

How is he supposed to pick just one?

Will it ever get easier? The strain this puts on his heart?

Kakashi doesn’t know.

A hand lands in his hair and scratches roughly over the place his sealed wolf-ears lay.

Kakashi yips with a jump.

Then he shakes the hand off his head with a glare.

Obito glares right back.

“You were sulking,” he says in his own defense.

“You scratched.”

“I’ll do it again, I swear,” Obito warns, “Stop thinking about it so hard.”

Kakashi knows his ears would lay flat back if they were unsealed. He goes to say something back when Shisui lets out a quiet sigh. Both older boys fall silent. Shisui doesn’t wake, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Obito’s neck.

“So,” Obito says to break up the awkward quiet as they head back into town together, “When are you gonna ask him?”

“Ask who what?”

“Ask Sensei about that BJ?”

Kakashi’s cheeks color.

“None of your business.”

“Oh, come on! I wanna know how it goes! Details,” Obito demands. “Since I helped you last time.”

“Why do you wanna know? You know what blow jobs are like,” Kakashi complains, “Are you really interested in hearing if I suck his dick or not?”

“I’d be interested in hearing if you enjoyed it.”

Kakashi stops walking.

His ears are working perfectly fine but he still can’t hear a single thing Obito is saying.

He’s got this crazy image in his brain—that is, him, Kakashi, on the floor on his knees in front of his teacher, mouth open wide and Minato watching with an adoring gaze, eyes locked on the sight of Kakashi kneeling for him and _Obito watching the two of them_ , drinking up every detail with greedy red eyes to memorize the look of them touching, intimate, aroused and lost to lust as they touch each other—

“…kashi? Kakashi! Oi, are you in there?”

His heart is hammering in his throat. He can’t say a thing.

And he can’t stop thinking about it now—Obito wants to know, would he want to watch? Kakashi’s well aware that he wants to touch. Could the three of them…

“I **swear** I’ll scratch you again,” Obito hisses, “Right here, in the middle of the market, with everyone around, Kakashi, _say something_! You’re kinda freaking me out here!”

“Not yet,” Kakashi says, mind miles away.

He misses how Obito goes pink at the phrasing.

“Not… yet?”

“Yeah.”

The dark-haired Uchiha looks at Kakashi differently, then, cautious hope slowly unfolding across his face.

“Then… maybe… d’you wanna, later? But I thought you said… and, Kakashi—I, I still _want_ to, but I _promised_ Rin and Sensei both…”

“I have to talk to Sensei,” Kakashi says, focusing so he doesn’t say anything else without consulting his brain first, “Obito, don’t get your hopes up. I still have to think about things. A lot of things. And with Sensei, I don’t know if he’d be open to…”

“That’s fine,” Obito says quickly, and Kakashi can already tell his warning has fallen on deaf ears. Obito’s entire being is flush with a jittery nervous energy. He’s thrilled at the thought, that Kakashi might be considering saying yes.

He grabs Obito by the face, then, making sure he has the older boy’s attention when he speaks. Obito looks and grips Shisui tighter, mindful of his sleeping burden, even in the face of Kakashi’s intense expression.

“Don’t. Get. Your hopes up! I already promised… we agreed to be together, the two of us, him and me, and I want to be with him!”

“But you’re _thinking_ about it,” Obito whispers, “being with me, too?”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“What if Sensei can’t bear to share me?”

“Then nothing will change,” Obito says, breathless with anticipation and hope, wild and swiftly rising in his eyes and the way his breath comes faster, as though it’s burning him up from the inside, that their teacher might say yes. “But what if it does? _Kakashi_.”

What if.

What would it mean for the three of them, and for Rin?

“What about Rin?”

“I love her,” Obito says easily, “I wouldn’t stop just because I could suddenly have you. She’s still important to me, too. She wouldn’t mind. Honestly I bet she’d be relieved, but now I really wanna know…”

Kakashi wants to know, too, but they’re interrupted.

“Obito, Obito, is something wrong,” Itachi’s voice calls out, high and strained. He’s at their side very quickly, a snack in one hand and the other tugging very insistently on Obito’s pant leg. “Shisui is….”

“Ah,” Obito acknowledges as he adjusts his cousin’s weight against his back. “Just tired. He did a lot of shouting up there. We both did. Kinda wore him out.”

“Will he be okay?”

“You’re so cute,” Obito says fondly, “Of course he will. He’s invincible.”

“No one is,” Itachi disagrees, though his voice is back to normal, soft and sincere, “You can just say he’s gonna be okay.”

Rin’s laughter startles both her teammates out of staring at little Itachi.

“There you are! You played a rude trick, sending that _Bunshin_ with us, Kakashi. Obito, did you work things out with Shisui-kun?”

Obito nods.

“Yeah. Rin…”

His girlfriend has only to hear Obito’s tone of voice, to see the look on his face, and a surprised smile shoots across her face, as though she can’t help it. Then she collects herself quickly, and holds out both arms.

“It looks like you have your hands full! Here. Let me help.”

They complete a quick transfer and suddenly Rin’s got Shisui in both arms. She gives Obito a knowing look, taking Itachi in one hand and leaning Shiui against to her shoulder with the other. “Come on, boys. Let’s get you home before Fugaku-san gets distressed.”

“But, the sun isn’t gone down yet,” Itachi observes quietly.

“Very true,” Rin says as they walk away, “But it will be going down shortly, and it looks like your cousin has over done it. Let’s make sure he gets taken care of.”

Both Kakashi and Obito stare at her disappearing with the other two Uchiha, leaving them alone.

“How does she _always_ know what to do?”

“It’s because she’s a woman,” Obito says, dead serious.

“I think it’s because she’s Rin,” Kakashi mumbles.

“Could be.”

Together, alone, again, both boys exchange quite glances. The sounds of their surroundings seem to fade away. All Obito seems to see is Kakashi. The only thing Kakashi can think of, here in this moment, is the tail end of their conversation, and, “What about Sensei?”

“He loves the whole village,” Obito says, unconcerned. His eyes are filling up again with that green hope, excitement quiet and deep, coming from the very core of him, the hope that they can be something.

Kakashi loves and hates that look.

Loves the way it makes Obito look beautiful—hopeful and handsome, adoring.

Hates it, because he has to _ruin_ it.

“It’s not fair,” Kakashi says, “putting this all on his shoulders.”

Something about the way he says it makes Obito jump, like he’s remembered something important, and the look on his face cracks right down the center.

“Yeah? Fuck. Yeah, you’re probably right,” Obito croaks, looking torn, guilty. “It’s pretty shitty of us to just throw something like that on him. And he’s been waiting for you, like, actual years, right? And then for you to suddenly ask about doing stuff with me…”

“Obito!”

“No, think about it. How long do you think he’s been waiting for you? Since we were thirteen? Twelve? You were ten when we first got assigned to him, and Kakashi, how was he when you guys… _ah_ , that is, when, y'know... when you got your ears scratched?”

“What do you mean,” Kakashi asks warily.

“Was he _intense_ ,” Obito asks. “Did he seem _really into it_?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi mumbles, a bit embarrassed as the memory comes up.

“Think about it! When was the last time… you said you could smell it, when Rin and I do _stuff_. Have you _ever_ smelled Sensei?”

Kakashi’s eyes go very wide.

He tries, a little desperately, to recall the smell but, “No. Not since we’ve been living together. Not even once.”

“So,” Obito says, voice dangerously deceptively casual, “He’s, what. Twenty-seven? Twenty eight this year? And he’s been _celibate_ for at least five years, _for you,_ and you wanna ask him about doing adult stuff with me?”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that,” Kakashi whines, paler than normal, and quite distressed. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings!”

“Good. Then let’s not.”

The silver-haired boy looks floored.

“But… Obito?”

“Kakashi. My feelings for you won’t change,” Obito says, not unkindly, but a little firmer then Kakashi expected. “A year’s not forever. I can wait. If you’re sure you wanna be with him then be with him.”

 _But what about you,_ Kakashi almost says, to see Obito already shaking his head firmly.

“That’s enough. We’re **both** being idiots. Kakashi, he’s _really_ important to you. It isn't hard to see. You love him so much. I couldn’t stand it if we hurt Sensei by being selfish, just throwing this at him all of a sudden. You’re waiting for him, until sixteen, yeah? That’s next year. Not even a full year. So just focus on him and I’ll focus on Rin and we’ll see how things are after you two finally get together.”

“That’s… so far away, though. How can you be so sure you’ll feel the same then, now?”

“Kakashi,” Obito says, surprisingly disappointed, “Have you _ever_ _doubted_ Sensei’s feelings would fade, with time?”

“No,” Kakashi mumbles.

“Then why do you still doubt me?”

The look on the older boy’s face is too painful for Kakashi to take. He reaches out and snags an arm, and buries his face into Obito’s muscle, into his shirt, hiding his eyes so he won’t have to face Obito’s hurt expression.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. Only, maybe, believe me this time.”

Kakashi nods, throat too tight to let words out. He’s embarrassed, and _ashamed_ to have doubted the depths of Obito’s feelings for him. He’s an Uchiha, after all, and on top of that, he’s Obito. Kakashi should have known.

“What if he says no,” Kakashi finally mumbles, and feels a little sick to his stomach at once. It feels like he’s doing something dirty, asking if he can have two people, when one should be enough. But the way he feels when he’s with Sensei, the way he feels about Obito, neither of those separately are bad things. Why is it wrong to have them together? His heart hurts thinking about it. Why is it wrong? Why can’t it just be right, and feel good, the way it should?

“Then you’ll still have both of us,” Obito replies. “I’ll always feel this way about you. And Sensei doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who has casual feelings for anyone, Kakashi. We’ll both love you, no matter what.”

“It feels unfair.”

“Kakashi.”

He turns and his eyes blink wide as Obito leans in, reaching down because he’s just a bit taller, and presses his lips in against Kakashi’s hair.

The soft kiss makes Kakashi’s stomach flip-flop.

It’s over before he can react, Obito pulls back with a warm smile and a kind gaze.

“Go. I think maybe he can help you straighten some things out. Spend some time, just the two of you, and then we’ll talk.”

“I don’t want to keep you waiting. It isn’t fair.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Obito!”

The taller boy shoves him, rough enough for Kakashi to stumble a bit.

When he looks back up in shock Obito’s gaze has hardened.

“Go. You and Shisui are letting your emotions run away with your thoughts. I can take care of my cousin, but there’s only one person who can help you right now. Go to him.”

Frustrated, confused, and feeling more than a little rejected, Kakashi turns and disappears in a flash-step.

Obito watches him go with an ache in his chest. Then he starts heading back to the Uchiha compound.

+

Rin meets him at the outskirts. She catches sight of him and her smile dims somewhat.

“ _Oh_. It didn’t go well?”

Obito shakes his head wordlessly.

Rin reaches out, to gather her boyfriend close. Her hands card through the hair at the base of his neck. He makes a shuddery little sound and nuzzles into Rin’s neck, seeking the warmth of her, the sensation of coming home and finding comfort. It comes easily. She holds him and doesn’t say anything, doesn't need to, just pulls Obito in close and keeps him there and for a long while they stay that way, wrapped up in one another.

Eventually Obito pulls away, with a damp face and tired eyes.

Rin leans in at once to kiss his cheek dry.

The Uchiha laughs softly as her lips peck away at his salty face. “That tickles!”

“ _There_ it is,” she teases as Obito’s mouth picks up in a smile again. “You've had enough heartache for a year, Obito. Why don’t you take me home? Carrying your cousin was sooo tough. I think I need a bath from sweating so much.”

“Rin you can lift me and Sensei and Kakashi in one arm,” Obito deadpans. “I _know_ carrying Shisui wasn’t hard.”

“Oh? Obito. Are you trying to get out of taking a bath with me?”

His eyes light up, then.

“Oh. Oh! No! No, no, no what I _meant_ , what I should have said was you’re _so strong_ , of course it’s hard carrying a kid, I mean, _yeah_! Totally! A hot soak sounds like _just_ the thing…”

Rin laughs as her boyfriend babbles, and she takes his hand in hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized upon reflection that the past four? chapters have all been about the same day.

Namikaze Minato finds himself alone in an empty house. It’s been a while since he was completely and utterly without company. Jiraiya-sensei has taken lodging elsewhere in the village and now only comes around when invited. The ANBU guard that follows him doesn’t approach the house unless absolutely necessary, keeping watchful eyes on his chakra from a distance, hidden in shadows. The house itself is bereft of sound. There’s no Rin poking her head in to make sure he’s not staring off into space, no Obito clumsily fumbling around loud enough to hear three rooms away, no near-silent footsteps or the soft swish of a wolf tail. He’s by himself.

The time is useful to gather his thoughts and collect himself.

He knew this time in their lives would be stressful. All of his students tumbling through puberty together and Minato in the middle of it all. Rin’s embarrassment over her monthly cycle at least was brief. His other two students are less easily wrapped up: Obito has this enduring crush on Kakashi, and Kakashi obviously cares for Obito.

What to do.

He’s already taken a long hot soak to relieve his, ah, _personal problem,_ the one caused by kissing his youngest student. Minato shudders to recall it, the way Kakashi’s wolf teeth feel against his lips, through the mask, just the hint, the suggestion of something sharp and curved…

It sends a thrill down his spine, _every time._

It’ll be the death of him one day.

Other matters come to mind and he lets himself be distracted by his own thoughts. What to do about Obito’s feelings? The young Uchiha thinks he’s in love. Perhaps he knows it, the same way that Minato knows he loves Kakashi. There’s something to be admired about how in tune Obito is with his own emotions, so certain in his heart. Minato recalls even at twelve Obito’s dauntless declaration, “I like him.” Had he known, even back then, the way he truly felt about his wolf-eared teammate?

Love is complicated.

And at the same time it’s so easy.

Maybe it’s because he’s an adult, and he’s grown into the person he always knew he would be. It’s something he’s _sure_ of, the way he feels for Kakashi, but he wasn’t always sure. He remembers back when Kakashi was ten, limbs little, too precious to ignore, and thinks of the way his heart sounded in the depths of his chest the first time those longing black eyes caught his own.

Kakashi has loved him, every day since they first met.

It’s amazing to think about.

And Minato finds that, looking back, he fell in love right back, head over heels, completely, totally, irrevocably in love with his student. Trying to tell himself all those years that it was just a familial longing, a desire for closeness and intimacy of a group unit had been his own brain trying to spare him the thought of loving a child.

Kakashi isn’t a child any longer.

There’s nothing holding him back except a sense of duty, to not lay hands on a teenager still sorting through an incredible amount of hormones and emotions and isn’t it unfair? He’d asked Rin. Isn’t it unfair to him, too? He’s been good. And Kakashi. And he wants, more than _anything_ , to show Kakashi just how deep his feelings go, how he’d move the world and shape the earth, if only Kakashi asked him to. It isn’t an obsessive need, to have and to keep Kakashi, to make him his and his alone but something similar in intensity.

That dark flicker of desire ignites in his gut. The things he’d do, if only.

The wards wink, Minato’s only warning before Kakashi _explodes_ in through the door, and throws himself bodily at his teacher.

Mianto goes down with a thump, catching Kakashi against his chest in both arms, blue eyes widening at the sudden assault. Before he can even ask what’s the matter Kakashi burrows right up against him, his neck in particular, and breathes in deeply, like he’s been under a spell and only Minato’s scent can break it.

Minato holds very still, then, to let his student take what he needs.

Kakashi’s _trembling_. His ears lay limp against his hair, like there’s no sensation to them. They look almost fake. The same with his tail; it’s lying flat, lifeless, immobile for an instant and Minato wonders what happened to cause Kakashi’s obvious distress.

His student breathes, deep, slow and long.

His eyelashes flutter open against Minato’s neck.

His tail starts to move. Sleepily, still subdued but happy. His ears twitch and tip up, and tilt forward, appreciative, attentive to Minato’s smell. Kakashi’s shoulders shake less. He’s still cleaved to Minato’s chest, still clinging tightly to his front on the floor where he’s plowed his teacher over to get at his neck, but bit by bit, Kakashi relaxes against him.

The blonde says nothing. It’s obvious Kakashi needs this, whatever this is. Minato is happy to let him have it.

Kakashi’s nose is right up against his throat, still pulling in deep breathes. It’s obviously soothing him, settling the violent storm of whatever calamity has occurred in his heart. The wolf tail behind him swishes wide. His ears prop up and twitch twice, returning to a much more natural position. His student’s hands stay fisted in Minato’s clothing but he feels the grip relax. Kakashi’s shoulders drop entirely. He can feel the younger man’s cheek pressed up against him, and Kakashi sighs.

“Minato.”

“Kakashi. What on earth happened?”

“Minato,” Kakashi repeats, only, and Minato jumps to feel a tongue at his throat. “ _Minato_.”

“Kakashi?”

His student doesn’t answer with words. Instead he whines, leans in and licks up his teacher’s neck, tongue darting out briefly to taste, until he’s come up over his throat to his chin and his cheek, to his lips.

Minato realizes that Kakashi is licking his teeth in his mouth.

 _Something to do with his biology,_ he thinks straight away, instead of something sexual. Kakashi is upset. And he _needs_ this, some bizarre form of self-reassurance, which he’s getting by tasting his teacher’s mouth. It tickles and it’s strange but again it’s obvious that Kakashi needs this. Minato lets him have it, allowing the licking without returning the overture, not entirely certain what he’s meant to do.

Eventually it does translate into a kiss. Kakashi presses in with his lips, moaning into Minato’s mouth and surrendering in his arms with a full-body shudder. Minato holds him close. He can hear and feel the swish of Kakashi’s tail, picking up from a lazy wag into something more invested, like excitement.

 _Or arousal,_ Minato thinks as Kakashi’s hips rut up against his waist.

“Kakashi,” he murmurs, gently breaking the kiss and reaching down to still his student’s body. Kakashi still tries to rock down against him but Minato is older, bigger, and it’s easy to stop him. The younger man whines once before falling still.

The blonde takes a moment to drink in the sight of Kakashi. Taller, leaner, still pale and beautiful but shaken. Distressed. He’s looking for reassurance, Minato thinks, and he reaches up to give it to him.

“Come here.”

Kakashi goes and falls against Minato with a long moan.

This time he doesn’t discourage Kakashi from sinking down and using his body, long legs spread over the expanse of Minato’s waist. His kiss when it comes tastes aching and sad, and Minato seeks to change the flavor of it. He brings up a hand from his student’s waist to his cheek, and lets Kakashi feel the heat of him. He stops trying to discourage Kakashi’s hips and arcs his back, gives Kakashi pressure and something to press down over, and Kakashi’s sound of pleasure is the sweetest reward.

Restraint and logic abandon him. He kisses Kakashi the way he’s always wanted to, and feels Kakashi shudder against him. He _loves_ it. And Minato can’t spare a care for his age, then, when Kakashi so obviously adores the feeling of their lips pressed together in a heated kiss, and he focuses only on Kakashi’s mouth.

The feeling of his student’s lips is always a marvel. He loves the suggestion of wolf teeth with every taste, every moment a dangerous dance as his tongue slides into his student’s mouth and tangles with Kakashi’s. The younger man presses back eagerly, anxious to be close, always greedy for just another touch, just one more taste, a last moment together to treasure as they kiss. They’re the same in this. They both want each other.

Kakashi pants and shakes above him and Minato lets him. There’s a furious sense of disapproval from the back of his brain but he flattens it, drinking in the sight of Kakashi losing control right up against him. They both want this. It’s fine. Kakashi needs this. How can he refuse his student? Minato watches as Kakashi’s tail loops in that rare pattern of satisfaction, and reaches out to grab it.

“Ah!”

This time Minato _yanks_ , right from the base, sharp and quick. Kakashi’s reaction is immediate; he throws his head back and gasps as his hips hump down against Minato’s body, seeking more friction, more heat, and Minato reaches up with his other hand to grab greedily, taking the entirety of his student’s ass in a single hand and _squeezing_.

Kakashi comes on top of him with an honest to goodness howl.

The sound goes straight to Minato’s cock.

He’s intensely aroused.

But he can’t look away from this, the sight of Kakashi shaking through another orgasm on top of him, hips stuttering to a stop as he spends in his pants, a hand on his tail and another grabbing his ass, holding on tight as he comes down from the incredible high. Kakashi blinks down at his teacher with a lust-drunk look.

“Minato…”

The blonde growls his approval and reaches up to drag Kakashi down into a kiss.

Kakashi feels incredible. His limbs move slowly, still clinging tight to his teacher’s body but his grip is fumbling as he comes in close, as though he can’t quite focus. Minato loves it.

It occurs as an afterthought, the observation that Kakashi is trembling again. Minato drags his brain out of the fog of desire that has descended over his senses to ask what’s the matter. His wolf-eared student can’t seem to reply at first.

“Kakashi, talk to me,” Minato mumbles, though he’d rather not talk for once, with Kakashi so lovely and blissed out after his orgasm, spent and sticky and smelling perfect, lying flat against his teacher’s warm chest, “What brought this on?”

The younger man shakes his head.

“You’ll be mad.”

“How could I?”

“Obito pushed me away.”

Minato bottles his initial reaction because it is anger: Kakashi he wants, desperately, at the cost of all else and he’s like this because of another? Jealousy rises up in his chest and he sucks in air before the growl can escape. Kakashi is watching him _very_ intently, nervous, and he wants to give a good response. Minato takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“He pushed you away. Is this like when you pushed him away?”

“Sort of,” Kakashi admits with an embarrassed mumble. “But different.”

“Different how?”

“I… Sensei, I don’t want to wait. I want to be together now.”

“But why,” Minato asks, curious. “What happened? You were content to wait, earlier. And now you need to have me? What changed?”

His student sits up and pulls away. Minato follows him quickly, catching Kakashi by the wrist and dragging him back in so he can see the little clues, the way Kakashi’s ears droop and his tail fluffs out in mild alarm. His face is still flushed from coming but now Minato attributes the color to embarrassment, not pleasure.

Kakashi is hiding something.

The thought strikes him directly in the chest.

“Have you and Obito…”

He can’t even finish the sentence.

Is he too late to have Kakashi’s heart? Has he made them wait too long?

No. He thinks of all the times Kakashi has looked his way with those unwavering eyes, how deeply the depths of his feelings go. Kakashi still wants him. He’s overreacting. But something has gone wrong, he thinks, and it’s time to get to the bottom of it.

Minato grabs a hold of his emotions and wrangles them into line, and seeks the truth with a sense of urgency.

“Kakashi, I think you’d better tell me before I jump to conclusions. What exactly are you feeling?”

“Scared.”

Assaulted by concern, Minato tenders his tone, something less accusing and more supportive. “Please, I promise I won’t be upset. Only, it hurts me to see you so unwilling to talk about what’s happened. You know I care for you. I can’t bear the sight of you like this. Whatever’s bothering you, why can’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Kakashi can’t seem to answer, opening and closing his mouth with no results, as if the words are truly stuck in his throat.

Minato tries a different tactic. He takes Kakashi’s hand in his and rubs his knuckles, the first place he’d ever kissed on Kakashi’s body. The gentle touch brings Kakashi’s eyes down to watch as Minato kisses him again, simple and slow, and Minato hears Kakashi’s breathing even out. The anxious swish of his wolf tail slows down. When he looks up Kakashi has screwed up his face into something still frightened but determined.

Minato braces himself for whatever will come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chat Continues

“Obito’s in love with me.”

Minato waits.

He turns his gaze inward, to explore his reaction to this statement, to find nothing particularly upsetting. There’s a sting of jealous, a crackle of green envy but it’s soothed by the vast emotion that consumes him, his own love for Kakashi overriding everything else.

Kakashi loves him. He’s certain of it.

And he’s certain about how he feels for his silver-haired student.

It’s Kakashi that’s uncertain of how Minato will react to this news. _That’s_ the issue.

Rather cruel, for them to let it rest entirely on his shoulders.

But then again he’s the adult. It’s been up to him to lead these precious children, to guide them in the Arts of the Ninja, and also to be their guide through life and all its challenges. So far he’s been responsible and kept pace with every life lesson that needed teaching. Apparently there’s more yet for him to do.

Obito is in love with Kakashi.

And Kakashi obviously has feelings for Obito.

Again, the zip of jealousy, that Kakashi wants someone else when he already has all of Minato. But it’s a small thing. And why does he need all of Kakashi? Is he so selfish that he’d trample on his student’s heart, just to stamp out the first spark that’s been struck in him for Obito?

 _It could become a big thing,_ he thinks distantly. _Just a spark can set the forest ablaze._

What if it grows and overtakes what Kakashi feels for him?

What then?

Minato has been wrestling with his feelings for Kakashi ever since they met and he’d thought they’d finally solidified. But will things change if Kakashi gives his heart to another? He needs to think about it objectively. And Kakashi is still waiting, still watching his every movement for his reply.

“He does love you,” Minato observes. It’s easy to see. Obito’s fondness for his wolf-eared teammate. He declared it long ago and no one’s forgotten. “He loves Rin, too.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees. “He’s got a big heart.”

Isn’t that a little difficult to live up to? Loving as easily as Obito, who obviously care profoundly but also freely, able to reach out and give the same kind of care and adoration to more than one person? How can he hope to be like that when the only thing he knows for sure is he wants to be with Kakashi, always? That feeling won’t ever fade. He wonders if Kakashi knows.

“That day, when I undid your seal,” Minato says apropos of nothing, “You said once that you’ve been waiting for me to make you mine ever since.”

“Every day of my life,” Kakashi agrees with quiet certainty.

“I’ve been neglecting you.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen.

“No, I was little, then, and you said it was wrong…”

“I have been,” Minato continues, as though Kakashi had said nothing at all, “If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t doubt how much I want to make you mine. If I had shown you earlier you never would have looked Obito’s way. This is my fault.”

Kakashi’s face pinches and his tail fluffs out to its fullest. The sight would be comical in any other setting.

“Sensei, you can’t think that!”

“I do.”

“Sensei… Minato, I…”

He reaches out to stroke Kakashi’s tail, a move with two purposes, to distract, and to soothe. It does both perfectly. Kakashi’s ears flick forward to attention at the touch. His eyes drop and his cheeks color.

“So expressive for me,” Minato says with wonder, his blue eyes darkening with desire at the sight. “I love how you look, and the way you react.”

“You _make_ me,” Kakashi says a little weakly, “I can’t help it… when you touch me, I lose control.”

The admission makes Minato shudder.

Too much.

Kakashi has always just given him so much power over him, submitting without a thought, and it’s dangerous. Minato has held back all his life on abusing that power. He’s sorely tempted, now, to reach out and use it to dissuade Kakashi from following after another.

It would be easy.

_And wrong._

He sits on saying anything, considering his own thoughts and feelings as he strokes Kakashi’s tail. There’s a soft rise in how quickly Kakashi is breathing. Minato cares to hear it quicken even further, and he reaches up to rest his hand on Kakash’s hair, between both ears. Kakashi’s eyes blink and he shudders as Minato scratches him.

“Ah… wait, Sen… M-Minato, ah!”

His tail wags even as his voice protests. Minato stops, though he could easily ignore Kakashi and keep on going, but really, he’s got to hold on, or else they’ll both give in and never get to the bottom of the issue, which he puts plain as he sees it.

“Obito cares about you, and so do I, and you want to know if you can have both. Is that it?”

Kakashi whimpers, and Minato knows he’s found the heart of the problem.

There’s no quick answer he can give. His own feelings and emotions are tied up, complex, and he needs them in order before he can untangle how he’s supposed to respond. He wants to say no and keep Kakashi all to himself. He wants to say yes because Kakashi wants it _so much._

His response isn’t ready.

“I need time.”

The silver-haired boy stares, and opens his mouth. Minato shakes his head sharply.

“Kakashi, I can’t answer you right now.”

“But…”

Minato takes Kakashi’s tail and grips it firm enough to make Kakashi gasp and arc his back, eyes widening at the sudden sensation. Minato watches him try to contain himself, try to bottle his hot gasps for air and still his shaking. It lights a fire inside him to see the truth of Kakashi’s words, that it only takes a touch to undo him.

“I’ll break,” Minato warns, very softly, as he grips Kakashi’s tail tighter by the base, fingers brushing up under the curve of his student’s ass through his pants. “You’re pushing because you want answers and I don’t have any. You won’t get answers if you keep up.”

“You could never hurt me,” Kakashi hisses through clenched teeth, “Sensei, it’s… if you hold it, so tightly…”

“Does it hurt?” Minato wonders, genuinely curious.

Kakashi’s face is slowly flushing.

“…not in a bad way.”

“You like it.”

Kakashi tries to reply, only for his words to give up into a gasp, and his hips rock once, seeking friction for his obvious mounting arousal.

Minato would much rather focus on this than the tangled mess in his heart.

“Let me,” he instructs with a familiar air of almost detached academic curiosity, the way he says it clearly an order instead of a question, “I’d like to bring you off again. You calmed down last time. If you want to continue this conversation I’d rather us both be in a better mindset. Let me touch you.”

“Yes,” Kakashi hisses, giving in at once. “Please? Minato…”

He loves the way Kakashi says his name, so needy. Minato comes closer at once to kiss his wolf-eared student.

Kakashi gasps against his lips. The open 'o' of his mouth is the perfect surface for Minato’s tongue and he allays his worries with the flavor of Kakashi’s lips. He forgets anything but this, the feeling of Kakashi kissing him as they come together to touch. It’s the work of a few hot moments and Minato feels the fullness of his student’s erection bearing up against him again in the confines of his damp pants.

“Come,” he says as he parts them temporarily.

Kakashi follows with heat in his cheeks.

Minato leads them then from the floor of the room they’ve been occupying, through the house past the main rooms, and into the seclusion of a room deeper within. Kakashi’s footsteps are less graceful than usual. Minato locks the door behind them and pulls off his Haori.

“Lay on your front.”

“On the bed?”

“Or the floor, if you like,” Minato agrees. “I’d like a closer look at your tail.”

Kakashi flushes and nods.

He picks the bed, getting down on his hands and knees before lowering himself completely flush to the sheets. He tries not to think about it too much—being here, stretched out on Sensei’s bed, face in Sensei’s sheets, with the man himself coming up behind him, the bed dipping as it takes his weight. Kakashi feels a shudder go down his spine as his teacher settles behind him and Minato’s fingers come up to lift his shirt, just an inch, just enough to inspect the place where Kakashi’s tail erupts up out of his lower back, just above the line of his pants.

“I’m going to touch,” Minato announces as his fingers sweep down lower, toward the base, and Kakashi feels his breath hitch, “Let me know if you become uncomfortable.”

He’s laid out on his stomach and Sensei is touching him very intimately. How could it be uncomfortable?

Kakashi feels his thoughts slam to a stop as Sensei’s fingers circle the place his wolf tail starts. Sparks shoot across his vision as the pads of his fingers explore, touching with a curious weight, seeking something. Perhaps to make him whine? Because that’s what’s happening.

Minato makes a pleased sound from behind him.

“That sounds rather nice. How does it feel?”

Like you’re touching me, he wants to say. But Sensei probably means the sensation of someone touching his tail near the place it connects to his lower back. He tries to fight the fog of pleasure that’s begun to descend to provide an answer.

“…like… it feels like tickling, a little. Doesn’t hurt.”

“And this?”

The fingers dip suddenly to scrape. Nails drag across the sensitive skin. The sudden sting makes Kakashi gasp and his hips hitch, arching up into the touch, the sudden roughness and his tail swings in a swish. He feels a wave of desire roll through him and his ears stand all the way up.

“V-very… it feels good.”

“Should I do it again?”

“No,” Kakashi denies, embarrassed.

“Does it feel good?”

“I said yes!”

“Then why not? I like to make you feel good. Why shouldn’t I?” Sensei’s fingertips dip, pressing in teasingly, as though he means to scratch again, and Kakashi manages to mumble something semi-coherent.

“It’s… it’s better, on my head, behind my ears, but it’s too rough, there. I like it but I don’t… It’ll hurt.”

“Alright. And this?”

Sensei’s hand moves again, to stroke the fur of his tail. Not a sexual touch. It feels just the same as when Obito or Rin touches his tail, fingers carding through the fur soothingly, to pet. He feels his tail wag at the touch and shrugs his shoulders.

“That’s nice.”

Minato’s voice pitches a little lower, a little deeper, colored dark with anticipation, “and _this_?”

He grabs, right at the base, squeezing tight and Kakashi yelps, hips jerking, teeth clacking together as his hands seek the sheets to grip, to have something to hold onto as he’s flooded with pleasure at the pull. It’s a moment to gather himself. It feels really, _really_ good. He feels the weight on the bed behind him shift, as though Minato has to move at the sight of him. The thought is exciting. Kakashi wants to turn and look and see what his teacher’s face looks like. But he has to focus, and answer, because Sensei asked a question.

“I really like it.”

“I gathered.”

“If… if you already knew,” Kakashi starts, only to lose control of his words as Sensei’s hand squeezes a bit and yanks once, a little tug. The pull sends sparks down his spine, heat to his gut, and he feels himself hump the bed helplessly. His ears flatten at the sting but a keen escapes his throat all the same. Kakashi hears a rush of air follow and realizes he’s panting and staring straight up at the ceiling, throat stretched and head tilted back.

Minato notices. “Do you want me touch you there?”

“W-what?”

“You’re baring your throat,” he observes. “You _never_ do that. Whenever you fight, whenever we spar you always protect your neck and throat. You’re exposing it now. Would you like to try?”

Kakashi feels a rush at the suggestion.

“I… guess? I don’t know. I didn’t realize.”

Sensei makes a thoughtful sound. Kakashi shudders against the bed to imagine what he looks like, pants riding low on his hips, with his teacher’s hand fisted around the base of his tail, holding it tightly, leaning in to test how he’ll react to having his throat touched. They’re pressed in together on the bed and he’s laid out underneath his teacher’s body. Minato is reaching over to get a hand up under his chin and the heat and the weight of him is enough to make Kakashi groan before he’s even done anything.

Minato pauses, and Kakashi can hear a slow shaky exhale.

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” he hears, and feels the hand start down the length of his throat.

“Ah—“

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, like he can’t help it.

Kakashi can’t stop shaking.

The sensation of his teacher’s large warm hand traveling the length of his exposed neck, tracing a broad line down his throat ignites something deep inside. He’s never been touched there. Not how Sensei is touching him now. The touch is hot, and slow, and it makes Kakashi gasp _achingly_.

“P-please,” he hears himself gasp, unsure of what he’s asking for but desperate for more, “Please, again?”

Minato hums and complies. His hand runs over the length of Kakashi’s throat, stroking him once and even that is too much. The pressure, the touch is so intimate, so close and he can’t avoid how it makes his whole body shiver, can’t hide how he loves the feeling of his teacher touching him. He hears himself gasp again, this time Sensei’s name, and it makes Minato growl from behind his back. The hand at his throat moves and turns his head by the line of his jaw, and Kakashi gasps right up against Minato’s lips, going down under his kiss.

The hand touching his tail retreats and Kakashi whimpers at the loss. Sensei seems content to kiss but Kakashi is hot between his legs. He knows it would only take very little to push him over the edge. Sensei has been touching him, and he feels warm all over, and lovely, and he wants to come, to have Sensei push him to that wild feeling of satisfaction one more time.

“Please. Please, Minato, _please_ touch me…”

“As you wish,” he hears, and tastes, and the sensation sweeps the last sane thought in his brain away.

Then he’s lost to pleasure, to delight as he’s only dared to dream as Sensei reaches down to grab up under him and catch the curve of his hip, pulling him where Minato wants him. He feels his hips rocking of their own accord, seeking friction, and heat, and Sensei’s thigh comes up under and they’re rolling: now Kakashi is back on top and Minato is laid back in the sheets, Kakashi straddling his leg, hands caught up in his shirt, holding on tight as heat floods his mind and his body.

Now he doesn’t think, just reacts. Kisses back as he’s kissed, warm lips opening to let Sensei’s tongue in against his lips and teeth. Swallows Sensei’s voice as the man shudders deeply, catching Kakashi’s tongue with his own and laving the curves of his fangs, which is a little weird, but makes Sensei grab him in a _ferocious_ grip. The sudden tightness is excellent and Kakashi feels his body grinding down over Sensei’s crotch.

The older man is hard.

Kakashi doesn’t think, just reacts, and slips his hips down to slot them together—

Minato makes a rather ragged sound, a shout caught between pleasure and surprise, as though the elation came against his will and Kakashi hisses under the bruising grip that finds his hips to hold him perfectly still.

Beneath him, his teacher groans _deeply_.

Kakashi feels like he’s struck gold.

“I didn’t know you could make such sounds,” he says in awe, shocked at his own success.

He made Sensei make that noise. The thought is mind-boggling.

Minato makes a more familiar sound, then, a quiet grunt of agreement, before he moves Kakashi slowly, shifting him back over a thigh.

“Please don’t do that again.”

“You _liked_ it,” Kakashi accuses, “It feels good to me, to make you feel good. Why can’t I touch you back?”

“Soon,” Minato pleads, “Very soon. But, please?”

He’s asking very nicely, and Kakashi is swayed by the prospect of _soon_ , and, they’re both quite hard. “Alright.”

“Thank you. Come here.”

Kakashi comes at once, leaning down to kiss. Minato meets him and kisses tenderly, slowly, folding his arms gently up and around his student’s body. Kakashi relishes the embrace and breaks the kiss to breathe. He always feels a little light-headed when Sensei holds him but it’s even more difficult when Minato starts kissing the line of his jaw, working his way down past Kakashi’s chin, to his throat.

There Minato continues exploring the untouched skin of Kakashi’s neck. It’s greatly satisfying to both, as the touches send pleasure _sizzling_ down Kakashi’s spine, which makes him gasp and pant noisily, which is _very_ good for Minato. It’s so good that he’s half-way to coming without any other stimulation. Every kiss gets a gasp. Every gentle lick gets a soft sound of pleasure.

And then Minato nips, very gently but with teeth, and Kakashi _keens_ for him, body going taut with electric delight.

“Is that what you needed,” Minato wonders, and seeks the perfect surface to tease with his teeth.

Kakashi is too busy reeling from the incredible sensation of the little nibbles. His heart is racing and his head is lost to a dizzying cloud of lust. His neck is apparently a _highly_ _sensitive_ erogenous zone. That is, it feels very good to have any attention there, at all, and Sensei is _lavishing_ him with touches to hear Kakashi enjoy it. Nuzzling it to feel Kakashi shudder. Licking to hear him gasp, kissing to feel him shake and twist, eager for more, desperate and needy. His breath is coming very quickly now. He’s hardly aware of how his hips have been rocking up steadily against Minato’s thigh the entire time.

The hands holding him drop in tandem with Minato opening his mouth over Kakashi’s neck near his shoulder. They sweep along the length of his back, ghosting down over where his tail sprouts from his skin, to his rear.

The same instant he grabs Kakashi’s ass in both hands, Minato bites down _hard_.

Kakashi comes with a wild noise, a sudden explosion of passion, body trembling with the force of it. Minato rides the wave out, never letting go, squeezing his student through his pants and encouraging him with a deep growl of satisfaction. He holds on as Kakashi writhes against him. The grey wolf-tail fluffs out and shakes, and then seems to flop over in Minato’s grip, falling lazily still against his fingers.

He encourages the way Kakashi rocks against him helplessly as he finishes, panting, gasping for quick little breaths as he blinks his eyes, as though he’s trying to refocus his vision. He’s a vision like this.

“You’re exquisite,” Minato murmurs, releasing the flesh caught between his teeth with soothing licks, lapping the red marks with his tongue gently, “Kakashi.”

His student hiccups in reply. The sound is adorable. Minato hums back, approvingly, and kisses the sweating skin of his student’s neck, enjoying the way Kakashi shivers in response.

Coming down from his high Kakashi collapses against Minato and curls against his chest, cheek nuzzling into his teacher’s hot chest. Kakashi presses a big wolf ear down to hear the thundering of Minato’s heart.

“It’s so fast.”

“You’re laying on top of me,” Minato observes with amusement, “How could it be calm?”

“I can slow it down,” Kakashi suggests, looking up hopefully, “Won’t you let me?”

He shifts and starts to reach down, hand sliding slowly towards Minato’s crotch.

The blonde reaches out just before Kakashi makes contact, stopping his seeking fingers and shaking his head.

Kakashi pouts.

“But…”

“I’m not ready.”

The wolf tail swishes and his ears fall slightly.

“We already…”

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs. “We’ve done so much today. But if you do this, I’m not sure I could ever stop. Once I have your touch I’d never be satisfied. I’d have to have you again and again, over and over without pause. You have to know how much I want to.”

“Then have me,” Kakashi says lustily, cheeks flush and eyes blown wide with desire to hear the words he’s always wanted, how much Minato wants to hold him. He’s incredibly tempting like this, hot with arousal and flush with acquiescence, Minato thinks, and it’s a dangerous thing because the both of them are right on the edge, ready to fall hand-in-hand into that depth together. Once they do this they can’t go back.

He’s considering it.

Kakashi can see it on his face.

He waits with baited breath, ears perfectly still, for a reply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Update 3/14/2020: Pandemic Quarantine Begins**  
>  This is when shit hit the fan in Real Life. Luckily, we're able to continue with the story.

Minato’s mind spins.

The way they touch. How they kiss. There’s no denying they’re already intimate. He’s already gotten his hands dirty scratching Kakashi’s ears to make him orgasm, and just now, twice, bringing his student off even with all his clothes on was obviously a sexual act. But Minato still can’t make peace with the idea of going further with Kakashi yet. He knows that it might seem illogical considering what they’ve already done, that it’s just his own sense of resistance that’s keeping them from moving on to the next step of their relationship, and they both want it, him and Kakashi but _he can’t._

He can’t bring himself to reconcile the thought of having intercourse with a teenager.

“It’s selfish,” Minato says eventually, “I’m sorry. I’m still not ready.”

Kakashi deflates, and Minato hates that.

He racks his brain, trying to find the words to explain his hesitancy when Kakashi shakes his head, and grabs his attention with a quick kiss.

Even now Minato feels a hint of comfort at the sensation, as Kakashi’s lips press briefly against his.

“Sensei, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you.”

Minato gives up a disbelieving look.

“You’re upset. Don’t try to tell me otherwise. You said it yourself, you want to touch me.”

“Well, yes,” Kakashi admits, “But it’s a moral thing. Right? You don’t want anyone calling you a pervert, or something like that, for wanting me before I’m of age. Is that it?”

“Yes,” Minato agrees with a surprised breath of relief, “Yes, that’s it exactly. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Like I said, I’m not mad at you.” He reaches up to push Minato’s blonde bangs away from his face, to see his eyes better. “I just don’t understand why I can’t touch you back the same way you touched me.”

Minato flushes.

Kakashi’s eyes sparkle a bit at the sight. He smirks then and holds his teacher’s larger face fondly.

“I love you,” he says warmly, enjoying the way it makes Minato’s blue eyes wide to hear it said so plainly, “I love that you care so much, that you want to wait for doing more because you have good morals, and a strong sense of duty, of what’s right and wrong. I don’t want to ignore that part of you. I love all of you, Minato, just the way you are. I wouldn’t ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable, even if we both want it.”

Kakashi privately treasures the look of his teacher’s face, then, how Konoha’s eloquent Yondaime Hokage is made speechless at his confession.

“You really think you couldn’t stop, if I asked you to?”

“I would,” Minato says confidently, but his words are tight, like it’s an effort to talk. “But Kakashi. Please don’t ask me…”

“Not for more. Just for this, just for what we’ve already done.”

“If we did, wouldn’t you want more? I would,” Minato murmurs, “If you… I couldn’t just have a little bit. I’d have to have all of you, if I had you. Kakashi. _Kakashi_.”

The silver-haired boy sees the enormous effort Minato is making, to hold himself back from the temptation right before him and he’s making it worse, asking for Minato to allow him this one thing. He’s being selfish now but he wants Minato, sorely, so much it hurts sometimes and he’s _so close_. He doesn’t care what anyone else would think of him. So what if he’s desperate? Overeager for a touch, to have his teacher’s hands on him when they’re in private? He doesn’t give a damn. It’s Minato that cares, and that stops him cold.

Kakashi racks his own mind for a good compromise.

“Then, is it okay if you touch me again?”

“Just like this? Or more,” Minato wonders, cheeks dark with arousal. They’re doing a dangerous dance, very close to the edge of what he’s comfortable with. Once he puts his hands on Kakashi, properly, gets the feeling of his student’s bare skin beneath him, he’s certain that he’ll never want to stop. “I don’t know. If you want more I don’t think I could resist.”

“Then just like this,” Kakashi asks. “I have to have your touch.”

He pauses as his words send a deep shiver down through his teacher.

Minato’s eyes are very dark indeed when he looks up at his student.

“And you’ll be satisfied? With this, the way we’ve been?”

“I won’t ask for more until I’m sixteen, I swear it.”

“And what of Obito?”

Kakashi’s eyes go wide and his ears fall backwards in dismay.

“I wouldn’t go behind your back because you want to wait! Sensei!”

“I don’t mean it like that.”

He brings a hand up to caress Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi leans in at once, nuzzling with a soft whimper as though he needs reassurance again. Minato watches him and wonders. Does Kakashi’s biology drive him? Is that what’s causing his student’s resolve to suddenly crumble? He’s fifteen now and full of hormones. Are his wolf instincts driving him to find a concrete connection with someone, a partner? A mate?

He wants it to be him.

“We haven’t discussed your heritage in a while,” he says mildly. Kakashi’s wolf ears flick side to side, as though to better catch the change in the conversation. “I think this sudden sense of urgency is due to your biology. Some wolf part of you is looking for something. It’s driving you to be reckless, to chase down a partner at the expense of your integrity.”

Kakashi digests that sentence and his face twists in anger.

Minato stares at the sudden change, as Kakashi climbs off him with his ears pulled back and his tail fluffing out, the way it does when he’s truly upset.

“You think… you think I want Obito because of how I am… because I’m part wolf?”

“No!”

“Then what did you mean?”

Minato winces at the sharp tone. Kakashi sounds sorely hurt by his miscommunication. He hurries to explain what he meant, “Kakashi I didn’t mean to imply you sought out Obito because of your heritage, but rather, that you’re less reserved than normal because of it. That, perhaps, you’re considering things you normally wouldn’t.”

This doesn’t mollify his student. If anything, Kakashi looks angrier.

“That’s exactly what I just said!”

“This is all coming out wrong,” he worries, “Kakashi, I don’t want to upset you but try to think of it from my perspective. You were content to wait, for _years_ before this. Now you’re not. I just want to try and quantify the sudden change…”

“I considered it when we were twelve,” Kakashi hisses scathingly. “But you _promised_!”

“Am I not enough?”

It comes out as a terrified whisper.

His deepest fear from all of this, that Kakashi isn’t satisfied at the thought of them being together, that he somehow is inadequate, less.

The way he says it strips Kakashi of his anger in an instant. His ears fall and his tail swishes differently, distressed, not offended. His face falls and he shakes his head fervently to deny it. “No. No, no, Minato, you can’t think that. Of course you’re enough, there’s nothing wrong with you! Or the way you feel. It’s everything, to me.”

“But you still want Obito.”

His student makes an exasperated sound.

“That doesn’t mean I want you less! Or that you’re not enough! I never said that and I never meant that!”

Kakashi’s tail swishes behind him and his ears are back. For the first time he has his mask off and Minato can see the way his lips are twitching away from his teeth to show them off in a snarl—an expression that (strangely) he’s _heard_ before but not _seen_. The lines of his shoulders are tense with the turn in conversation and even his stance is defensive, frustrated and upset.

Minato hates to see him like this.

He reaches out with a hand, inviting, and Kakashi comes at once, the way he always does when Minato reaches for him. A sense of relief hits him at Kakashi’s immediate reaction. He tries to rationalize his fears as he draws his student close.

Kakashi comes and buries himself once again in Minato’s neck, nose pressed up against his throat, sniffing softly. His tail picks up and swishes in a pleased pattern. Minato reaches up to pet his ears, not to scratch, soothing himself and his partner with the tender touch.

Kakashi’s shoulders relax as he’s pet. “That feels good.”

“I’m glad. I want to make you feel good,” Minato murmurs as his student sniffs him for a sense of comfort. “But it isn’t enough for you, having me? You want both.”

“I don’t need both,” Kakashi says very slowly, “but I want both. You and him.”

Minato strokes Kakashi’s hair in quiet thought.

Kakashi wants Obito. He already has Minato. They care for each other. It’s obvious that Kakashi wants him, loves him, would do anything for him. So why is he still hanging on to doubt? Shouldn’t he be happy with that? Content? But Kakashi isn’t content with just him, and that hurts. It makes it seem less, like Kakashi doesn’t love him as deeply, as dearly…

…only he knows that’s not true. He’s seen the longing in those eyes, to have Minato and keep him.

Kakashi has wanted him since _ten_. Nothing has changed in the way he longs for Minato. As long as the depths of those feelings don’t shift, does anything else really matter?

Does he need to be the only one Kakashi loves?

“You won’t want me less,” Minato murmurs, trying out the words to see how they feel in his mouth.

His heart still stings a bit at the thought but Kakashi nods his head. “Never. Nothing could make me want you less, Sensei. I love you. That feeling won’t fade.”

 _He’s so convinced._ Minato thinks, perhaps, if he were equally certain, if he was assured somehow that Kakashi in fact wouldn’t change, then perhaps he could stand the thought of Kakashi being with someone else. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine it. Kakashi letting go of his hand, even temporarily, to fall in beside Obito with love in his eyes, with his tail turning in a pattern just for Obito, with a love that isn’t for him.

What prompts him to speak is the thought that allowing it would bring his younger partner joy.

“Would it make you happy, if I said you could try…”

Kakashi’s face lights up even before he finishes, and Minato feels his own heart stutter at the sudden shift: all the anger evaporates into cautious disbelief. The light in his eyes shifts, something soft like fireflies against the black curtain of night, soft, but glowing, warm and gentle, and it’s so striking Minato has to stop and stare.

He’s _radiant_ at the thought that _Minato might agree_.

Kakashi leans in closer.

“Yes? If we could try, what?”

“What _do_ you want to try,” Minato wonders, curious despite his own reservations, “with Obito?”

“Nothing we haven’t done,” Kakashi says quickly, heart pounding, voice rising with hope, “Kissing. Touching—“

“I haven’t actually touched you, yet.”

Kakashi levels him with a flat look. “I’ve had your hands _all over me_ , Sensei. You can’t deny that.”

Minato’s face goes quite red.

“Ah… that is… I haven’t touched your skin. With my hands. Oh, dear. I haven’t….” He swallows and makes himself say it bluntly. “I haven’t touched you intimately with my hands yet.”

Kakashi gets it, and his face goes red to match.

“Oh.”

It’s silly of them to be embarrassed still but here they are, awkward as teenagers and fumbling through a talk about their feelings.

Minato takes a deep breath.

“This is all very sudden, Kakashi. I had expected to have you to myself, and now you want me to be okay with you touching someone else. I’m not sure I’m ready right now. I’ve barely had you. Kisses, touches, these moments alone. It feels like if I say yes then I won’t get to have them anymore.”

“But you will,” Kakashi says, and Minato hears the tone of a promise in his voice. “I swear you will. I fell in love with you first. I’ll always want you.”

“Even when I’m old and gray?”

“Then our hair can finally match,” Kakashi teases, and it’s so unexpected that Minato feels a laugh startled out of him. Kakashi lights up again at the sound of it, and the way a smile pulls back across his mouth makes something bow gently inside. Minato realizes that he would do anything to make Kakashi smile like that, every day for the rest of their lives.

“I promised to wait until sixteen with you,” Minato begins, lacing their fingers together and taking all Kakashi’s attention with his wording, “I stand by that promise. Only, please, give me some time to be selfish. Just the two of us. Then, in winter, once I’ve had you all to myself for a while, perhaps we can revisit this conversation.”

Kakashi’s ears flick forward.

“You’ll think about it?”

“I’m going to think about it.”

“But when we’re here, in the house, you’ll touch me?”

“And kiss you, and hold you,” Minato agrees, feeling his cheeks heat but holding his student’s gaze to be sure they understand each other. “Kakashi you’re still quite young. One day I’ll be free to take your hand when we’re in the village…”

“But for now we have to hide.” Kakashi is surprisingly accepting of this condition. “I understand, Sensei. We can be discreet.”

Minato shoots him a sly smile, then, and holds out his hand.

Kakashi takes it with suspicion.

“Then, Hatake Kakashi, would you like to make it official? You and I.”

Kakashi stares at him.

“Sensei that was the least romantic way to ask someone out, _ever_.”

Minato winces.

“…I’m sorry?”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi huffs, “Sure. Let’s be boyfriends.”

Minato shouts a laugh.

“How was that any better?”

“You made it sound like, I don’t know… an official declaration!”

“Yours was so contrite! Are you certain you should be complaining about missing out on romance? That was rather callous.”

Kakashi’s tail fluffs out all the way and he grabs Minato’s spiky hair, yanking and blushing furiously.

“Shut up, shut up, old man!”

“Ah! Ouch, ahahaha, Kakashi, Kakashi, ouch, my ahahaha, my _hair_ —“

The Hokage goes down helplessly under his new boyfriend’s assault. Somehow, it ends up with them kissing, and then they’re touching, and the very little rest of the day that’s left, from a day that seemed to go on forever, finally, finally comes to a close.

+

Somehow, despite being flung in opposite directions the previous day, they all still end up together sprawled on the floor in the morning.

Rin blinks awake as she feels the gentle tickling of a tail against her cheek. She reaches up to pet with a gentle touch. Obito shuffles, then, one of Kakashi’s ears flicking his face. Beneath all of them, Minato breathes deeply, and the pile falls and rises very slowly. Kakashi comes awake next, shifting his head off of Obito’s chest and onto Minato’s shoulder. The motion shoves one of his legs into Rin’s thighs, and she adjusts herself accordingly to accommodate the new weight. Obito’s hand comes up and folds down over her back, stroking her in sleep, and she sighs happily, cheek pressed up against her teacher’s bicep.

This is home.

Wrapped up in her team, in her precious pile of people who love and adore each other, this is the place she’ll always come back to.

It’s hers and it’s theirs, and _she loves it._

She loves her teacher like a father. Minato-sensei is warm and compassionate, and full of love for their youngest teammate. She would probably be scandalized at the difference in their ages, had she not grown up with the two of them, seeing how deeply they cared for each other even from the first day. It doesn’t bother her now.

She loves Kakashi like a brother, someone to tease and protect, and cherish. He’s unique and highly skilled and he loves her back the same way. It started out rocky, back when she thought he was mysterious and wild, and treated him like something shiny, to be admired from afar. Now he’s not mysterious anymore but familiar, beloved and known. Still a little wild, with the wolf ears and tail and teeth, but hers nonetheless, and he’s accepted her as his. She can tell by the way he’s always giving Obito grief over treating her well.

And Obito she loves deeply, dearly, with all of her, with a love that’s unlike anything else she’s _ever_ felt. Obito makes her happy in her heart and eases her worries at the end of the day. She still gets butterflies when they kiss but the way they care for one another is enduring. Now she feels calm, a sense of comfort, a feeling of coming home to what’s theirs, hers and his together. It’s a one-of-a-kind feeling and she’s amazed that anyone could make her feel this way, how big she feels for Obito.

Nohara Rin also loves _herself_ , which most people forget to count, but it’s just as important.

She loves who she’s become. A kunoichi with medical ninjutsu knowledge that has saved the lives of her companions on and off the field. Still a girl, but also a woman, strong, caring and confident. She’s someone she can be proud of.

She’s also someone who keeps getting slapped in the face by a wolf tail.

“Kakashi, scoot over! You’re hitting me.”

“Sorry,” comes a sleepy mumble, and then the pile shifts. Kakashi’s tail takes to thumping the floor softly, and the pattern it beats out is one of love. Rin knows, and confirms it by sitting up enough to see Kakashi lean over their teacher to kiss his sleeping mouth.

She looks away quickly, cheeks pink.

She’s sixteen. She won’t squeak.

(But it’s close)

That moment wasn’t for her eyes and she feels a bit guilty for having caught a glimpse of it. The love Kakashi has for their teacher.

A moment later he sinks back into Sensei’s chest. A large arm reaches up automatically to tuck him close.

Rin restes her own cheek back down against Obito’s. A pattern taps out against her forearm. It catches her off guard so Obito repeats it: _Something changed._

 _You think?_ She taps back.

_Positive. Look how close._

She does. Kakashi is all but curled up on Minato’s chest, head tucked close to his teacher’s neck, comfortably nuzzled up and weighed down by Sensei’s arm, resting comfortably across his back, holding him close. It’s a familiar sight.

_Always close._

_No. Closer._

Rin’s eyebrows hike up a bit. She turns to press her lips into Obito’s cheek, and mouthes her question: _how can you be so sure?_

“It’s because I’m a _genius_ ,” Obito says back, out loud, which wakes Sensei.

Rin sighs and smacks Obito fondly, hard enough to smart.

“Ow! Oi! Rin, my head!”

“Nnngh,” Kakashi mumbles, and kicks, dislodging his leg from under Rin’s. “Pipe down. It’s pile time.”

“Not for long,” Minato’s voice warns, “I have to be at the office in an hour.”

“You can Flash there.”

“Kakashi.”

“Five more minutes.”

Rin watches Sensei reach up to tease the tips of Kakashi’s wolf ears between two finger, pulling gently but tugging his student up, up, up off his body, until he’s climbing forward where Minato wants him, right up onto his chest, in his arms, and then there’s a new smile Rin hasn’t seen Sensei give.

And then he leans up, and Kakashi leans down.

Rin really should look away, probably.

(this keeps happening though)

Minato’s eyes have never looked so blue as they do when Kakashi pulls away from the kiss, still sleepy and grumpily demanding more pile time.

“Alright. Five more minutes.”

Kakashi drops back down, curled on Sensei’s chest, silver spikes obscuring Rin’s view of her teacher’s face. She doesn’t have to see it to know he’s wearing a look full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter left you with a happy sort of hope, and anticipation for future chapters. 
> 
> Be well, be safe, I love you. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still expect slow updates, but I found time to get this squeezed out. Something domestic, after chapters of anticipation and potential heartbreak <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is the best girlfriend imo,, i would date her

Sensei disappears to the office. Obito goes to corner Kakashi, and immediately gets side-lined by his girlfriend. He flails ineffectually in her arms as she snatches him away from the wolf-eared boy, who watches with a faintly amused expression.

“But!”

“Nope,” she sings, one arm locked in his, “Off we go.”

“Where?”

“To train!”

“We’re elite Konoha shinobi trained by the Lord Fourth Hokage himself, we can be a little late to training,” Obito whines. “Plus, like I said, something changed, with him and Sensei. I just wanna ask how it went!”

“Did you see the way they were? It went _spectacularly_ ,” Rin gushes once they leave the house. “Kakashi kissed him twice this morning!”

Obito blushes.

“Little punk. You really think… didn’t he say something about waiting ‘till they were older?”

“Obito, I don’t think they’re waiting anymore. I’m pretty sure they’re together now.”

Obito shakes his head, and gets this funny look, like he’s been told that Rin is in love with him all over again: his face goes soft pink and his smile grows, just keeps getting bigger and bigger, until all his teeth are showing. The grin is vast and his warm cheeks are pinched.

He’s thrilled for Kakashi.

And it makes him look _too damn cute_ , so Rin stops dragging her boyfriend along by the arm and grabs his grinning face to kiss him cross-eyed.

+

By the time Kakashi shows up to train along side them both Obito and Rin have stripped their top layers and are sparring in just their shorts and undershirts. Kakashi’s eyes pick up the bruises and scrape marks against Rin’s calf and the two senbon needles still protruding from Obito’s left arm. He dodges left as a stray shuriken whizzes through the air right past him. His teammates continue their fight even after he plops down at a safe distance, legs spread to start warming up with stretches.

The sound of jutsu being called out and weapons clashing fills the air for a few more minutes, until Rin missteps, straight into Obito’s _genjutsu_. Kakashi glances up as the black-haired boy crows his success, wrapping Rin’s hands securely in rope right as she breaks the illusion.

“Hahah! Got you!”

“What! I totally had that! Augh!”

“Aw, you did great! You kept me on my toes the entire time! I really thought I was gonna die when you did that earth jutsu!”

“I did it because you never watch your _feet_ ,” Rin says with a smirk, and even with her hands bound she drops and sweeps Obito with her leg. Obito goes down with a startled cry. Kakashi watches Rin drop down onto his stomach with a happy laugh.

“Now I win!”

“What, no fair! Riiiin!”

The sound of Rin’s laughter is like sleigh bells, Kakashi thinks as he watches his teammates interact. She looks so pretty when she’s happy. And she’s happy because she’s with Obito.

It’s never been weird to him, that Obito could want both him and Rin at the same time, in the same way. It’s something that happened as they grew up together, and perhaps that made it easier to accept when they started growing into their own skin, being people instead of just children. Obito has romantic and sexual feelings for both of them. That’s fine. _Maybe it’s because they’re pack_ , Kakashi muses. They all belong to each other, in one way or another. His tail sweeps the dirt at his back as he tends his thoughts.

Obito and Rin.

Rin and Obito.

Obito and him?

Maybe. Sensei said he’d consider it.

For now, though, Kakashi lets his mind wander and fill with thoughts of him and Sensei.

Sensei’s smell. His touch. The feel of his lips, larger and warm and perfect, the taste of his kiss and the feel of his tongue, always exploring, always seeking his teeth just to feel them. The weight of his hands when they slide down his sides, pressed to the planes of his body. That hot touch that Kakashi craves wantonly.

He reaches up and snags the kunai out of the air without looking.

“Nice try, dead last.”

“Oh? Such a downgrade from genius,” Obito says with good humor as he joins Kakashi in the dirt. “Almost got you.”

“Not even close.”

“Any slower and you’d have a really funky hair cut.”

“I already do. What’s you angle, Obito?”

“I come in peace!”

Kakashi squints at him.

“You want details.”

Obito waggles his eyebrows. Kakashi shoves him.

“Oh, come on! Give a guy a break,” Obito begs with a smile in his eyes, “Tell me how it went! Did you ask him about the _you-know-what_ or not?”

“We didn’t get around to the… we didn’t get around to it.” Kakashi feels a bit of heat creeping to his cheeks, at the memory of what went on anyway. He’s glad for the face mask that hides it from his nosy teammate, “Talked about other stuff instead. How do you feel about winter?”

“Chilly. Great time for hot cocoa. Good weather for cuddling.”

Kakashi glances his direction, trying to seem casual, until he catches sight of Obito’s face. His expression is normal and unassuming but his dark eyes are drinking in the sight of him, as if sensing the change in the winds of chance. Kakashi tries not to swallow.

“Winter.”

“Yeah?”

“Sensei said wait ‘till winter, and ask again.”

“Ask what,” Obito repeats, eyes half-lidded and unblinking, and focused entirely on Kakashi.

“You know… about us.”

Obito’s black eyes seem much closer than before. Kakashi recognizes after a moment that he’s let the other boy come in close, that they’re sitting side by side, hip to hip, right up against each other. Obito has always been allowed near Kakashi so he never thought to dissuade him from closing in.

It’s different now, though, with that hopeful look in the older boy’s gaze.

“You asked?”

“I thought you wanted me to,” Kakashi mumbles, trying not to show how the closeness is affecting him. Obito’s been close before. They’ve literally slept on and over each other before. But being asleep is one thing. Obito is looking at him as though he’s a moment away from dropping a scorching hot kiss onto Kakashi’s mouth through the mask. Kakashi feels his breathing threaten to take off, pulse picking up, just from being near Obito and he has to stamp down the impulse to respond in kind, to lean in and close the distance separating them.

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts before he gets them both in trouble.

Damn hormones.

“Sensei said, wait ’till winter, and ask again. But before then it’s just me and him.”

He waits for Obito to wilt.

Instead, the Uchiha looks positively giddy.

“Then he’s not waiting anymore?”

“What?”

“To be with you,” Obito asks, and there’s such a tender affection to his tone that Kakashi’s heart leaps into his throat and stays there, “Kakashi, you’ve been waiting _so_ _long_ —I’m really stoked for you! Did he say yes, that he was gonna be with you? Like, properly?”

It catches him off guard. He had expected Obito to be feeling let-down, or sad, or even angry at him. But there’s such _joy_ in his face. Kakashi takes a moment to take it in, that Obito’s honestly, openly _excited_ for him to be together with Sensei.

“You really do have a big heart.”

Obito blinks and then flusters a bit, going pink at the compliment.

“Yeah! Yeah, well, y’know, just comes with the territory, I guess! Being an Uchiha, hahahah! Maybe? I dunno. But, hey, hey, _what did he say_?”

“Obito, I thought we weren’t going to pester dog-brain today,” Rin scolds as she joins her teammates.

“I am not a dog. I am a _wolf_ ,” Kakashi protests, trying not to whine. (He’s fifteen. Fifteen year olds don’t whine.)

“C’mon, like you aren’t curious! Tell us! What’d he say, Kakashi?”

Both his teammates regard him with expectant smiles, as though they already know. Kakashi huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We’re together.”

Obito whoops, loudly, and punches the air.

Rin smacks him but then catches Kakashi in a hug, picking him up like he isn’t exactly the same height as her and spinning him around in circles, laughing loudly as they go. The world is spinning a bit even after she sets him down but Kakashi doesn’t mind. Not when Rin is laughing like this, and when Obito seems so happy he might take off into the sky.

Being assigned to the Hokage’s team with these two people was one of the best things that’s ever happened to Kakashi. He can’t imagine life without them. Here are two people who care about him and his happiness, and are so taken with celebrating his relationship with his precious person.

A warm, gooey feeling fills him up.

He quickly suggests a three-way spar between them before he does something embarrassing, like _cry_.

“Why don’t we go two-on-one? We’re at a disadvantage,” Rin suggests, “We’ve already been sparring for over an hour.”

“Fair,” Kakashi concedes. “Ready?”

“Always,” Obito says with a broad smirk, already idly spinning shuriken.

Kakashi smirks back under the mask as they go flying and the battle begins.

+

Minato finds his students completely exhausted but pleased with themselves, sitting and tending to their self-inflicted wounds with an utterly delectable air of domesticity.

That is, he finds them all wrapping each other up in medical tape and gauze.

Kakashi has his bleeding shin in Rin’s hands and Obito is letting his younger teammate wrap his left arm. Rin’s right eye is patched over and Minato is glad to see the boys tended to her wounds first so she could help tend theirs. None of them look that worse for wear, honestly, and he steps out of his shoes and folds his Haori over a chair to join them.

“Well, it seems we all had a productive day! Tell me about these puncture wounds.”

Obito launches into rattling off a version of events, enthusiastic to tell the tale and clearly elaborating by how Rin snickers and Kakashi sighs dramatically. Minato just nods and smiles, taking the account with a grain of salt, and reaching out when Kakashi offers him the tape still attached to Obito’s arm.

“And you should have seen Rin’s aim, with her kunai! She’s like a _machine_! I swear she never misses!”

“Her aim is exceptional,” Minato agrees comfortably, “I seem to recall spending a bit of time with her one morning going over her technique. It’s flawless. I’m quite proud, Rin, and you should be, too.”

The kunoichi goes very pink at her teacher’s high praise.

“Thank you, Sensei! I’m honored!”

Minato beams back at her.

They finish tidying up and Minato gets to his feet with a bright look. “We’re out of fish. Do you think you can run to the market, Rin, Kakashi, and fetch a tuna for tonight’s meal?”

“Sure thing,” Rin says as she hops to her feet.

Kakashi follows her and Obito moves to as well, when his teacher reaches out and snags him by his bandages.

“A word? Obito.”

The Uchiha blinks in surprise and nods, falling back as the others take off. Minato beckons with a finger. Obito comes closer obediently, curious, coming up to his teacher until they’re face to face, less than a few feet apart.

The older man offers a very handsome smile.

“Did Kakashi tell you?”

Obito swallows.

“Well, yeah. We, _ah_ , we didn’t bully it out of him, or anything,” he says quickly, “We just, um, sort of guessed, and he didn’t deny it! I promise we won’t tell! Honest!”

The Hokage looks mildly surprised at Obito’s sudden outburst. He gives the younger man an appraising look before continuing.

“Kakashi means so much to me. You have to understand, I’ve no desire to compete for his heart.”

“Of course! Sensei, I would never try to make him pick me over you,” Obito says in a rush.

Minato raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t doubt you, Obito. I only meant to ask that you keep your hands to yourself. I know you and he are close, and I would prefer there not be any temptation from either of you over the next few months.”

The younger man takes a moment to process this. Then he nods.

“I can behave.”

“Would you?” Minato asks, not quite pleading, but politely requesting his student’s compliance. Obito looks at him with a hint of disappointment, as though he’d rather thought Minato had a better opinion of him.

”Sensei, I would never intentionally come between the two of you, or try to get in your way on purpose. Kakashi is important to you. And you mean so much to him. I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Kakashi being happy means the world to me,” Obito continues, “I’ve never seen him light up the way he does when you’re looking at him, or when he’s looking at you and you don’t see it. He’s so totally gone for you.”

Minato’s lips quirk at the phrasing. “I fear I’m rather gone for him, as well,” he admits.

Obito gives him a knowing grin.

“Yeah. You totally are.”

“Obito.”

“Sorry, _Sensei_.” He doesn’t sound it. Minato can’t find it in his heart to want to punish his insubordinate student. “Is that all?”

“I believe we understand each other well enough,” Minato says, pleased he hasn’t had to resort to unsavory methods of securing Obito’s compliance. Then he raises his voice, just a touch. “You may tell your teammates that if they plan on eavesdropping they may want to pick a less conspicuous location. The roof can be rather drafty, this time of day.”

Obito blinks at the strange wording. Then he follows Minato’s pointed glance at the ceiling, and snorts.

“Oh my _GOD_ you guys, are you _seriously_ listening in on us? We’re just talking!”

Kakashi’s drops in beside him. “I masked my chakra and was completely silent,” he grumbles, annoyed at being caught.

Minato reaches out to ruffle his hair.

“The setting sun throws long shadows. Tuna, please. From the market.”

Kakashi nods, dislodging his teacher’s hand. Then he reaches up on his tip-toes, and Minato reaches down, and their lips meet in a brief kiss. Kakashi doesn’t even take off the mask for it. It’s over in less than a second, just a touch, a moment of connection between them, and then Kakashi reaches out to drag off a grinning Obito with both hands.

“Stop drooling, you pervert, it was just a kiss…”

“You kissed him,” Obito squeaks, not bothering trying to hide his elation, “Dude! You kissed him again, right in front of me, you can’t **do** that!”

“Why not,” Kakashi wonders as they leave the house to catch up with Rin.

Obito yanks his arm free and blusters. It takes a few moments for a coherent answer to come around.

“Y’just… it’s… ugh, how do I say it without sounding like a creep… look, _don’t_ get a big head or anything but I think you’re kinda hot. And Sensei is like kinda older and kinda the hottest dude around, and watching the two of you kissing is… really nice.”

Kakashi squints at him.

“Really nice?”

Obito’s face goes a sort of splotchy red.

“It turns me on, _okay_?”

“…pervert Uchiha.”

“Hey!”

+

They return from the market together with the requested fish. Obito disappears with Rin while Kakashi helps in the kitchen. Between the two of them the fish is prepared and the rice is made, the soup is finished and the table gets set. Working side by side with the man that runs the village is an efficient affair. Kakashi takes orders in the kitchen as easily as on the battlefield. Together, they’re a highly dynamic duo, and dinner is prepared in no time.

When Obito and Rin rejoin them, there’s a hint of hickey barely showing over the collar of Rin’s new shirt.

Kakashi catches her eye and points it out when Sensei’s back is turned. The older girl adjusts her clothing gratefully, and simultaneously smacks Obito with her other hand.

It happens so frequently that Sensei no longer pays mind to Obito’s whining about it.

They join together around the table to feast. There’s light conversation, laughter, and a very palpable feeling of peace over everything.

After dinner, Obito pulls Minato aside.

Rin and Kakashi watch them converse in hushed tones with flat suspicion. Their shared conference doesn’t last long. Obito snags Rin, who puts down the dish she was drying, while Minato comes over to offer his hand to his youngest student. Kakashi comes at once, though his wolf ears sit straight up, as though he’ll hear Minato’s thoughts. He glances once after the retreating figures of both his teammates, leaving him alone with their teacher, and he gives the taller man a wary glance.

“What was that?”

Minato’s blue eyes sparkle. There’s a smile blooming on his face.

“Oh, your teammate had a _fine_ idea! He mentioned that the rooms in the back of the house were gathering dust, and that it was neglectful of us to mistreat your family home.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes faster behind him.

“We usually pile out in the main room,” Kakashi says as they walk together, hand-in-hand. “More space.”

“Yes, well, Obito spared a thought, that we might try something new for a change, just to see if we like it for now.” Minato has led them deeper into the house, and he turns to ask his question.

“Kakashi. Won’t you come to bed with me?”

Kakashi’s tail fluffs out mildly. His ears stand up very straight, and his cheeks heat, even over the edge of the mask.

Words don’t make it out of his mouth. He manages to nod somehow, and it makes Sensei smile very warmly in his direction.

Together they make it to a secluded room, _just the two of them_. Kakashi undresses and goes about brushing his teeth and flossing, taking meticulous care and stalling a bit. It’s one thing to sleep with his teacher when it’s the four of them all together sprawled out on the floor. This is so different. Here, alone with Minato, who wants him, loves him, has to have more of him—anything could happen.

A shiver runs down Kakashi’s spine.

He returns to the bedroom they’re sharing for the night with his heart thumping in his ears. Sensei is wearing only sleeping pants and a warm smile. Kakashi doesn’t wait for the invitation, leaping onto the bed at once to be by his side. Minato laughs, once, softly as Kakashi curls right against him, turning to burrow into his chest and up against the side of him for warmth, and to be close.

“Well, hello there.”

Kakashi feels a whimper escape him despite himself. He’s antsy. They have this big bed all to themselves. They're alone. Sensei likes him. And he likes Sensei, wants him to touch, to feel his hands all over his body and here in this place anything could happen. Kakashi can't think with how his thoughts start to run together in anticipation. 

Minato calms him by reaching up and stroking his hair, by his wolf-ears. The contact soothes Kakashi’s jitters. Within a few minutes he finds his cheek is molded against his teacher’s chest and his eyes are fluttering closed. He’s warm and wrapped up right close to his person.

He’s safe, and protected, and honestly it’s going to pull him _asleep_ if he doesn’t pick his face up off Minato’s body right now.

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi mumbles, “Don’t you wanna…”

The invitation is perfectly clear. They’re alone. They’re together. It’s the perfect opportunity, and yet Minato’s voice sounds strangely far-away.

“We could. Or, it’s late, and we’re full and satisfied. There will be other times.”

He **is** rather comfortable. Kakashi fights it, though his eyes are already closing.

“Could… scratch me… ‘f you want…”

Quiet laughter, soft and fond, fills the room as it fades from focus.

“Not tonight, darling. I’ll be here in the morning. Rest.”

Kakashi is already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there, kiddos. 
> 
> We also starting the next chapter off with the smut that didn't happen at the end of this one XD Kakashi was robbed of his romantic evening with Sensei, alone together, and he'll make Minato pay up next morning~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut,,  
> and cinnabun!Rin

Minato wakes up to warm lips covering his.

He comes alive in an instant, only to relax moments later as he identifies the body slung over his own. The slender hips rolling over his navel are threatening to slide right off, so Minato helpfully reaches up and grabs them, to offer stability, and to grab Kakashi’s ass.

The lips against his part to gasp, and he dives in to feel Kakashi’s fangs with tongue.

His younger partner groans into the kiss as he deepens it, shivering at the sudden heat, and the grip on his butt, firm, squeezing and groping him as he grinds down on the flat of his teacher’s bare stomach.

Kakashi is panting when Minato finally lets him up for air.

“Well, good morning.”

“Thief,” Kakashi pants, lips pulling into a frown, “Last night, you put me to sleep!”

“We were in bed,” Minato observes with good humor, and another squeeze. Kakashi jumps against him at the touch. Then he glowers down at the blonde under him and jabs a finger into his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere until you make me come.”

Minato’s blue eyes go quite dark.

“As you wish,” he rumbles, and reaches up to drag Kakashi back down against him.

Kakashi comes and claims his mouth, arcing his back and pushing down over his teacher’s body, rocking his half-hard erection into Minato’s flesh through his boxers. Minato moans against him, grabbing his ass with one hand and reaching up to grip Kakashi’s tail very lightly with the other. The wolf fur fluffs out at the first touch, and Kakashi’s ears flick in anticipation. Minato doesn’t grab though. Just gives Kakashi something to worry about while he enjoys cupping the generous handful of ass he’s got, and providing a smooth surface for his student to grind down on.

“Look at you. So lovely. Come here and let me taste you again.”

Kakashi leans back in and opens his mouth for that insistent tongue. Minato shudders against his lips. Kakashi catches his teacher’s tongue with his teeth very gently. The blonde’s grip on his butt suddenly becomes rough, dragging him forward, squeezing intensely while the hand around his tail clamps down.

He gasps and ruts down against Minato’s stomach. The friction of rubbing up against his teacher through his boxers is incredible. Minato’s no slouch, as Obito mentioned. He’s one of the hottest shinobi around and he’s lying under Kakashi now with pink cheeks and an inviting grin, as if daring Kakashi to come back for seconds.

He’ll never get enough of this.

“Sensei,” Kakashi whines, and leans down again.

Minato kisses him. Every time he’s blown away by how passionate the touch can be. He loves the way Minato molds against him, lips slotted together as though they were two pieces of a puzzle always meant to meet. The feeling and the fire of his teacher’s kiss sends fresh blood south. He’s well and truly hard now, and it won’t take much more.

He can smell the other man, too. It’s wild. He tries not to think about how long Sensei has waited to be intimate with him. This adult who held off having sex or pleasing himself for Kakashi’s sake and now he’s _hard_ ; Kakashi feels it every time he rocks his hips back, the curve of his ass bumping up against the tent in his teacher’s pants. He wonders what it looks like. He wonders what it’ll _taste_ like.

“Sensei… can I…”

A hand drifts back, to catch the straining tip of Minato’s erection through the fabric of his sleep pants and his boxers.

Minato makes a strangled curse at the touch.

Eyes wide, Kakashi can only grip his lover tightly as his world spins and he’s flipped, slammed flat on his back under Minato’s imposing figure, broad shoulders and spiky blonde hair looming over him now, taking up his entire field of vision. Suddenly Minato is all he can see, and what he sees is a man on the edge of sanity, blue eyes blown with arousal, teeth grit tightly, cheeks scarlet.

It’s clear he wants nothing more than to throw Kakashi’s legs wide and _ravish him._

But he’s still fifteen. And Minato is shaking his head, as if to dismiss the sudden insanity. He gives Kakashi a dark look.

Kakashi swallows loudly.

“I’m sorry—“

“I asked you,” Minato says very, very shakily, “Not to. Please. Don’t.”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“I promise. I forgot. I’m sorry. I’ll remember this time.”

Minato says nothing, clearly focusing on breathing, and climbing back out of irrational lustful urges. He looks distressed. Upset. And things were going so well. Kakashi reaches up to pull Minato against him, and kisses his cheek. Nuzzles his face. Rubs his scent into the older man and licks his face in reassurance.

Minato’s startled sound tells Kakashi something was unexpected.

“You licked me,” Minato says, when Kakashi’s expression seeks an answer.

“You were sad.”

“So you lick me?”

“It made sense in my brain,” Kakashi grumbles, and it’s the perfect thing to say, for the atmosphere flips at once. Minato snorts a laugh and pulls Kakashi closer against him. The silver-haired boy goes without resistance, eager to be held, happy to be close. The hand on his body moves to his back, and strokes it up and down. Eventually it falls back against the swell of Kakashi’s ass, and he yips at the squeeze.

Minato offers a playful smirk when his boyfriend glares.

“I’ve had to wait so long to touch you. Won’t you let me?”

Kakashi pouts but the effort is ruined; his tail is wagging.

“Pervert Sensei.”

“It’s not perverted if we both want it. I don’t think it’s wrong if we’re in love. But if you hate it, I don’t have to…”

Kakashi’s ears stand up, and his tail fluffs out in alarm.

“No! You robbed me once, old man! You won’t do it again—you’re supposed to make me come, remember?”

“I do,” Minato purrs, and pulls Kakashi closer by grabbing his ass with both hands.

“You like it so much,” Kakashi grumbles, but goes where Sensei leads him. “You keep grabbing me.”

“Can you blame me? It feels good to touch. And it looks nice.”

Kakashi would reply, except his ass is getting rubbed rather thoroughly by two large, hot, heavy hands, and the attention is messing up the connection his mind has with his mouth. He tries for a one-word answer to minimize embarrassment, “Y-yeah. So?”

“So I like to touch. There are other places I could touch, if you like.”

It’s difficult to focus, with the older man’s hands groping him perfectly, squeezing firm and kneading the flesh and rubbing him just right. His tail is twisting in a pattern of pleasure and his ears are starting to fall loose against his hair. He’s already begun to pant gently, breath hitching with every other squeeze as Sensei pays extra attention to grabbing his student’s ass.

“This is nice. Good. I like it.”

“I can tell,” Minato growls, yanking Kakashi forward against his stomach, where Kakashi’s erection is beginning to dampen the front of his boxers. “Will you come for me, from just this? Having my hands on you?”

The wolf-eared boy shudders. “Maybe.” He’s very hard already. Sensei keeps touching him, keeps rubbing him and _squeezing_ , massaging the cheeks of his butt with hands that seem made to mold against his curves. His hips are rocking steadily down against Minato and the blonde keeps encouraging it, guiding Kakashi’s rhythm with the secure grip on his rear.

“Let me…” Minato starts, reaching up with one hand to guide Kakashi close, only to turn his face to the side, to better kiss his neck and Kakashi gasps sharply. The blonde hums in approval. Then he opens his mouth to suck, and Kakashi _groans_ , shuddering deeply as his teacher assaults his throat with an open-mouthed kiss. His hands fist in Minato’s hair and his hips stutter against his teacher’s toned stomach, rutting up against Mianto’s body faster, orgasm approaching.

Kakashi can’t think. Sensei is groping his ass, has a handful of his rear and is gripping it like it’ll get away if he lets go for an instant and he’s sucking Kakashi’s throat, kissing long and slow against the column of his neck where he’s sensitive. He’s on fire from the touches and it’s hot, so hot, and his teacher can tell it won’t take much more.

“Are you close? Kakashi.”

“Sensei… Please?”

“Anything,” Minato says, a little roughly, “Whatever you need. Kakashi. Tell me?”

“Touch me,” Kakashi gasps back, before he’s dragged down into Minato’s searing kiss.

The sensations coursing through him are _incredible_. The feel of his teacher’s hand grabbing him, groping him and squeezing makes Kakashi moan into his mouth. Minato takes the opportunity to steal a taste of his lover’s wolf teeth. He shudders under Kakashi, clearly taken with the feel of his fangs, and then the hand gripping his ass slides up, and then he grabs Kakashi’s tail and _yanks_.

The sudden sharp tug does it. Kakashi can’t bite back a cry as he comes in his pants, hips stuttering to a stop as the waves of his orgasm crash through. Minato’s grip on his youngest student remains tight as Kakashi finishes, hips shaking, stomach trembling, and his breath coming in quick little pants. Finally he collapses against his larger lover, all the strength going out of his arms and legs.

His head drops against Minato’s shoulder. Kakashi is full of this delightful floaty sensation, like he’s on a literal cloud in the sky. It always feels amazing when Sensei touches him. It’s extra good, because they’re alone together and they’re together, in the way he’s always wanted to be.

He drops a large fluffy ear to Minato’s chest, to hear his heart hammering. Then he takes a sniff and picks his head up, shaking off the fog of his afterglow, and focuses on his boyfriend.

“You’re still hard.”

Minato smirks at him.

“And just what are you going to do about it, darling?”

Kakashi’s ears stand straight up at the challenge, because he hears _permission_.

“I’m gonna make you come,” Kakashi says at once, anxious to touch, and apparently allowed. Minato doesn’t dissuade him this time and Kakashi quickly works out what went wrong last time. If he’s not allowed to touch with his hands, can he at least touch with other parts of himself? Sensei would probably throw him bodily off the bed if he tried with his mouth. He isn’t ready for a touch that intimate.

He _really_ liked grabbing Kakashi’s ass.

Twisting, Kakashi sits up and grinds back against his teacher’s tented pants.

Minato growls and grips his hips in approval. His eyes are bottom-of-the-ocean dark, pupils blown pitch black.

He looks dangerously sexy.

Kakashi’s tail swishes confidently. He can do this.

Slowly he rocks, finding a rhythm as he pushes back against his teacher’s obvious arousal. Minato gives up tiny sounds, little gasps as Kakashi rubs against him teasingly.

“Masochist,” Kakashi accuses. “You don’t want me to touch, but you want to touch me. Wouldn’t it just be easier to give in?”

Minato hums, cheeks pink and gaze glued to where his student is steadily rocking his ass over his teacher’s erection through their clothes.

“This will do, for now.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“And you like it?”

Minato growls his response and flips them, grabbing Kakashi in his arms and throwing him face-down on the bed to abuse him from behind. He gets Kakashi with his ass in the air, down on all fours on Minato’s bed and grinding down fiercely against him. Kakashi gasps, open mouthed and unexpectedly hard again as Minato rocks into him, the suggestion of something long and thick and _hot_ rubbing up against his ass.

“ _I love it_ ,” Minato snarls, grinding down meaningfully against the young man he’s got trapped against his sheets.

Kakashi can’t think a single thought (again). He’s in heaven, or in hell, because they still have most of their clothes on and Sensei smells amazing when he’s lost his mind to lust, panting softly, breath ragged from still holding back. Kakashi can just imagine it, how the older man might lose control and tear the pants from them and take Kakashi hard and fast against the bed. The thought sends electric pleasure pulsing through him. His own breathing picks up as his teacher presses in, hot and heavy over his shoulder, keeping Kakashi under him and muttering his name in a mantra.

His tail keeps swishing against Minato’s bare chest. He can’t control it. He’s so turned on and he’s on his front for his teacher, who’s using him and Kakashi loves that thought, that Sensei can’t help it, has to have him, to touch, to feel, and he buries his face in the sheets with a long whine.

“Gonna come,” he whimpers, “Gonna come again. Minato. Please? _Ah_! Minato, please, _fuck_ —“

“Come for me,” Minato purrs, rutting up against his student’s rear with increasing speed, urgency driving them closer together.

Kakashi feels a hand on his tail, twisting to catch all the fur in a sweeping grip, and he howls as his teacher slams them both against the bed, body bending under Minato’s heavier weight, legs twitching as his dick throbs with his second wave of release. Behind him Minato grunts his satisfaction then gasps, and Kakashi keens to feel an answering wetness through both their pants.

He just made Minato come.

A loopy sort of joy floods him. _He_ did that. Sensei is breathless and flush from coming because of him.

Kakashi wins.

“You look satisfied,” Minato quips cheerfully, “I’ve never seen you pant with your tongue out before.”

“Shut up,” Kakashi snaps, sucking his lolling tongue back in and gritting his teeth, “Shut up, I never did—“

“Hush,” his boyfriend scolds, coming in to lay a reassuring kiss against Kakashi’s affronted mouth, “It was adorable. I promise not to tell, but I’ll never forget either.”

Mollified at Minato’s solution, Kakashi grumpily goes back to his afterglow, relaxing into the sheets, happily spent.

He feels so damn good.

He’s definitely in heaven.

Sensei is laying little kisses against his skin, teasing and light, and Kakashi feels himself hum at the touch. He can’t help it. He feels too good to even think of restricting his reactions, and he’s always wanted this with his teacher. Now he has it and he wants to spend the rest of his life wrapped up in this, in the both of them, together.

They relax back against the sheets, tangled up in one another. Minato lays them on their sides and Kakashi scoots back to be the small spoon, his back pressed too Minato’s chest, kicking his ankle against his teacher’s shin. The post-orgasmic high leaves them defenseless as possible. _Perfect time to get assassinated,_ Kakashi’s brain tells him, though of course the room is warded against forced entry from the outside.

It isn’t warded from the inside, though his teammates are considerate enough to knock when they finally come to collect them.

“ _Sensei_. Me and Obito ate already. Don’t you have to be at the office today?”

“Alas,” Minato sighs, “A Hokage’s work is never done. I think Rin’s right, Kakashi. It’s a good time for me to get up.”

The silver-haired teenager is too blissed out and contented with the morning to protest, sitting up to kiss Minato’s mouth as his teacher leaves for the day. As soon as the blonde goes Kakashi falls back against the sheets to revel in his feelings. He loved everything that happened. The way he was touched, the way he brought Minato off without touching him directly, and every kiss in between those moments.

A voice calls out to him from the doorway.

“Kakashi? Aren’t you getting up, too?”

“ _Maa_. I’ll be up.”

Footsteps tell him his teammate has come in, and has come up to the bed. He opens one eye lazily to see Rin’s cheeks go pink at the sight of him. What he must look like. His pants are damp in front and there are light bite marks and little hickys sucked into the skin of his shoulders and up the side of his neck where Sensei couldn’t help himself. His hair is a mess and his face is flushed, and he doesn’t bother hiding any of it.

“It looks like _you_ had a nice morning,” she observes.

Kakashi’s tail wags tiredly against the bed.

“Yeah. Tell Obito not to get a big head or anything, but he’s kind of a genius after all.”

Rin’s face goes a little extra pink.

“About Obito... He asked me to ask you if you knew that you, ah, you’re very noisy, when you…”

Kakashi’s cheeks light up. He remembers crying out when he came and his voice is very distinct, and carries easily, and he can just imagine poor horny Obito a few rooms away, listening to his loud cries of pleasure.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Kakashi says with a half-shrug. “I mean, I’m not going to try and stop enjoying myself with Sensei….”

Rin’s face goes up in flames.

“I didn’t mean… Of _course_ you should enjoy yourself! I’m only the messenger, Kakashi! Obito’s the one who it bothers!”

“Does it turn him on?”

The sort of strangled sound Rin makes when she tries to reply is an answer enough.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head sheepishly. He shouldn’t tease the older boy. Not when they agreed to be good, and it’s difficult enough, apparently, with Obito already having basically confessed his feelings for the younger man. “I’ll figure something out. Is he okay?”

Rin smirks, then, a surprising expression on her blushing face.

“When I left he basically bolted to the shower. I’m pretty sure he’s, ah, _taking care_ of himself.”

She makes a very lewd gesture with one hand.

Kakashi snorts.

Then he spares a thought for his female teammate, and the nature of her own relationship with Obito. He tilts his head to the side curiously, as though twisting his head will help him understand her better. “You’re not jealous,” he observes.

Rin beams at him as her blush fades. “No.”

“You don’t mind that he gets turned on to the sound of me, um…”

“Enjoying yourself,” Rin prompts, when Kakashi can’t seem to finish what he started. Her eyes are sparkling. “No. I don’t.”

He sits up a littles straighter, looks at her a little harder, as though he’ll see her angle.

“You really don’t mind.”

Rin comes over and drops down on the edge of the bed beside her teammate. She leans in and Kakashi leans back automatically. Their shoulders bump up together and they knock heads gently, just sharing space. He breathes in the familiar scent of Rin, not sweet like candy but fresh, floral from the sparse oils in her hair and from the spearmint she keeps in her med kits. His wolf ear adjusts to allow the contact comfortably.

He should be scared that just the feeling of her calms him and drops his guard, but his heart is already wide open for her. She could reach out and slice him straight down the middle. That’s a pretty dangerous thought. Rin has access to the deepest parts of him. When did that happen? Has it always been that way? That she’s so precious and dear to him, this girl that used to watch him with a star-struck gaze and giggle at the sight of his ears and tail? She’s grown now, a woman in her own right, and someone that Kakashi is glad to have at his back and by his side.

The thought occurs, belatedly, that he loves Rin, too.

He quickly thinks of something else, as his eyes start to water.

“I really don’t mind, Kakashi. It’s okay if you don’t believe me, or think that I’m secretly jealous, or want Obito all to myself. I don’t. I know that he’s a caring, loving person. I keep saying he’s got this big heart and I mean it. It feels like I’m the only thing in the room when Obito looks at me. The way he holds my hand, like he can’t believe he’s got it, makes me really happy. The way he kisses me, when he touches me, when it’s just the two of us, it’s just so obvious to me that there’s nothing to worry about. Even if he gets really excited for you and turned on for you, he always gets this look in his face when he spots me. That’s the piece of Obito that’s just for me and him. Maybe you can’t see it, because you’re not us. I don’t feel jealous because he loves both of us. It’s plain to me. One day, maybe you’ll see it, too.”

“Oi,” Kakashi says on reflex, though his brain is currently out of business, busy digesting Rin’s wisdom.

Rin seems to see straight through him, and reaches up to ruffle his hair fondly. She even scratches lightly at the base of his ears. The sensation isn’t sexual but delight sings through him all the same. It’s just a light touch, just enough to prove that this is a person he’s let get close enough to matter, and then her hand leaves his hair.

Kakashi realizes he’s staring. He doesn’t stop.

“Rin. You’re really important to me.”

Rin’s brown eyes blink.

“Oh. Do you like me, too?”

“Not like Sensei,” Kakashi mumbles, “It’s different. You’re pack.”

Rin’s smile nearly blinds him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, because I Got the Stomach Bug T_T  
> At least it isn't that crazy virus, but getting sick always sucks

The next few months are an exercise in self indulgence. Kakashi acts out every fantasy he’s ever dared to dream of. Sensei takes him out to lunch alone. Sensei holds him when they sleep in their own private pile at night, which becomes more and more often, though they still gather for family style piles at most day’s end. Sensei spars with him and turns him over after to grab his tail and scratch his ears hard enough to make him howl. Minato opens his arms for Kakashi at the house. Kakashi is allowed to come up and kiss his teacher right on his mouth, pressing sweetly into the open embrace that’s meant for him, and _he loves it._

It’s like being in a dream world.

But right now the dream extends only to the confines of their house and some of their private property. His ears can hear the creaks of wood from ANBU hidden in the shadows of nearby trees, and more often either Rin or Obito have to reach out and stop him from taking Minato’s hand in public, in the heart of the village that still considers him a child, something innocent and naive, to be protected and sheltered for his own protection.

“It’s backwards,” he tells Rin heatedly when they throw shuriken side by side. “They’ll send me on a mission to kill a man, but they’ll go spare to hear me sleep with one.”

“The age of consent in Konoha is sixteen,” Rin observes as every one of her throwing stars hits the target dead-center. “And your birthday is coming up.” She glances side-long at him as she spins another shuriken. “Halfway to winter.”

Kakashi blinks at the specific phrasing. His own shuriken misses the target center by a millimeter, and he turns to Rin with squinted eyes.

She gives him this blinding smile back.

“Obito might be counting down the days. Maybe.”

Kakashi turns away to hide how he blushes above the mask.

+

These days are filled with memories Kakashi knows he’ll cherish, always. He comes home and Sensei holds him, looks up right away the instant he comes in with a warm look full of love. Kakashi’s heart is lighter than it’s ever been and it’s easy in the privacy of their home far from the village to completely lose himself in the fantasy. He indulges in being by Minato’s side. He follows him everywhere and even leads him off deeper into the house sometimes to lose a few hours with just the two of them and scant scraps of cloth separating them.

He loves these days dearly.

The way Sensei treasures him and holds him close, fills up his days with complete and total adoration makes it very easy to lose all sense of time. The missions they share are few and far between. An escort mission here, a courier run there. More often he’s partnered with Rin or Obito as Minato is called in frequently to continue discussions of peace negotiations with Iwakagure. Jiraiya-sensei visits often and Kakashi becomes aware that the Toad Sage shoots him looks sometimes, as though he means to say something something, but he never does, and Kakashi doesn’t pry.

Other than that, everything is very close to perfect. He and Sensei are _together_. They’re a couple, as official as they can be without making a damn declaration. They kiss. They hold hands. They spend time together just being close, and they find time to be alone together, too.

Kakashi is aware that summer is drawing to a close and his birthday is coming up, but he doesn’t want these halcyon days to end.

“It isn’t fair,” he complains to Obito, who just shrugs and shoves him back, shoulder to shoulder with his younger teammate.

“Isn’t it what you wanted?”

“It’s _everything_ ,” Kakashi says fervently, frustrated and upset. “And I want it to be like this forever.”

A hand reaches up to rest in his hair, at the base of his wolf ears, and Obito gives a quick one-two scratch before petting his ears fondly. Kakashi lets him get away with it, the touch tender and very similar to Rin’s, pleasurable but familial. Friendly. His tail wags as Obito pets him.

“Why can’t it?”

“Life doesn’t work like that,” Kakashi mutters. “Something will go wrong.”

“You got everything you wanted and you’re upset,” Obito teases. “How childish.”

“I’m not a child anymore,” Kakashi warns hotly.

Obito nods, and Kakashi blinks back at the answering heat in the other boy’s gaze. A hand comes up, sweeps his chin into Obito’s grip, and he blinks up into the smoldering black eyes that have come very close indeed.

“I know,” Obito murmurs, barely blinking.

Kakashi can’t look away.

There’s a spell cast over them, for a moment, frozen in time face to face, less than few inches apart. It would take so little to lean in. Kakashi finds he can’t hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, pointed forward and facing Obito, who looks at him like he’s everything.

Then he smirks, and lets Kakashi go.

“Wouldn’t it be crazy, if we could have everything we ever wanted?”

Kakashi stays rooted to the spot he’s sitting in long after Obito stands and goes.

What if they could have everything they wanted, all of them?

Wouldn’t it be wild.

At some point he registers that a familiar chakra has taken Obito’s place beside him. He automatically leans in as Minato’s scent fills his nose, brings him out of his staring off into space, and Kakashi folds into the spot that’s made for him, the curve of Sensei’s neck, tucking himself up under his chin and nuzzling his chest with a cheek.

Minato hums contentedly and draws him close with one arm.

“You looked a million miles away.”

“I might have been. But you brought me back,” he says gently, and his teacher’s face glows.

+

“It’s weird.”

Obito glances up from slipping into his sandals.

“Going out on a date?”

“No,” Rin scolds, reaching out to swat. By now Obito has finally finally learned to duck just in time, pulling away from her playful strike and grabbing up her hand to kiss it instead. He’s rewarded by the soft chime of her laughter and the smile on her face, and doesn’t get kicked in the jaw for ducking.

He’s _got_ this.

“No I mean, this time in our lives,” Rin continues as they walk into town, hand in hand, side by side.

Obito scratches the back of his head.

“I don’t really get it. It’s peaceful. Iwa’s gonna agree to the new terms Minato-sensei laid out, I can feel it! So there’s nothing really to worry about. Our relations with other nations are good. And with Suna’s allegiance, there’s really nothing that can upset the balance we’re about to put in place with this peace treaty. Isn’t that good stuff?”

“It is. And we’re dating.”

Obito grins, blushing.

“Yeah! And that’s weird, somehow?”

“No. It’s great.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“It’s so peaceful. Nothing’s wrong. And Kakashi’s going to turn sixteen soon. Then he and…” She pauses, eyes darting around. It isn’t wise to discuss their teammate’s relationship with their teacher in the village still. Obito squeezes her hand once, to let her know he gets it, and to continue. “Then they can move forward, like we have.”

“I really, really liked moving forward with you, Rin,” Obito says sincerely.

His voice is pitched low and his eyes are half-lidded, clearly calling up the memory of the night they decided to take their relationship to the next level together. Rin rather enjoys the memory herself, and nods with a pretty pink blush.

Obito had been such a gentleman, and a bit of a goofball, but the levity was refreshing. Such a precious occasion, and Rin got the opportunity to _laugh during sex_. She can’t stop her smile from widening at the thought. She’s had sex, and it felt _incredible_. She can’t wait to have it, again and again, over and over with this person that loves her, who puts her pleasure before his own, sometimes at the cost of an orgasm or two. Of course she reciprocates, which puts them into a cycle of paying each other back, orgasm for orgasm, but it’s the best kind of game: everyone wins.

“And I liked it, too.”

Obito leans in and Rin accepts his lips against hers. Her eyes are lit when he pulls away, and it makes him smile even wider as they walk.

They take lunch together and chat about their latest separate missions, gossip about Uchiha drama, and other inconsequential topics. When they’re full they take some time to just walk around the village, hand in hand, enjoying being with each other.

Rin doesn’t mind taking a whole day just to spend with her boyfriend. Obito is the type of guy that makes everything seem fun. Lunch and the walk around town fills up hours of their time, and yet she feels like only minutes have passed when they turn to walk back home together. She looks down to where their fingers are laced together and feels her melancholy come back a bit.

“Rin? Everything okay?”

“I just wish Sensei could hold hands with him, too,” she says quietly. “I hate that they have to hide.”

“It’ll come, soon,” Obito replies, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss.

No, to mouth something into her skin.

_Someone following us._

Rin’s instantly on alert, and wishing she had been less free with her words. She maintains her sombre look, knowing a sudden shift in facial expression would be a dead give away. Trying to find their shadow might lead to a confrontation, and uncomfortable questions they can’t honestly answer. Instead the two of them turn and maintain their course back to the house. Their mysterious tag along doesn’t follow much further once they realize their path.

Obito’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance as the subtle presence at their backs snuffs out.

“Damn.”

Rin bites her lip. Damn is right.

Uncertain of who could have followed them, or their aim, both teenagers head back to their teammate’s family home with quiet suspicions.

+

It unfolds interestingly.

Nothing happens instantly. The information seems to work its way cautiously through the grapevine, if at all, and for a few days after, Rin and Obito maintain a quiet but futile hope that their conversation remained private.

When they return from a four-man mission, the jounin at the Missions Desk accepts their scroll from Minato-sensei with a wink.

Kakashi freezes in place.

Obito and Rin exchange a look.

Minato himself seems happily oblivious, accepting their mission pay with a genial expression.

“What was _that_ ,” Kakashi hisses later, safe at home.

His teammates try not to blow it out of proportions. It was a wink. Hopefully it’s just a coincidence.

However it keeps happening. Nothing outright solicitous, not at first. Minato simply finds himself suddenly with a wealth of people that want to talk to him. He scolds his youngest student when Kakashi nearly attacks someone for leaning in a little closer than maybe they should have, right up into Minato’s personal space. As the week goes on, more and more people approach him. An advisor leans up against his shoulder during one of their strategy meetings. One of his long-time friends drags him out to lunch apropos of nothing, which is strange but a fun way to catch up with friends. A few brave Jounin come right up to him with questions and warm cheeks, and Obito has to intervene more than once to keep Kakashi from pouncing on people.

Minato comes home one day wearing a funny expression. Kakashi, Obito and Rin clock his look from afar and give him their full attention, anxious, curious, and apprehensive all at once.

“It was the oddest thing,” he says as he unfolds his Haori over the edge of a chair, joining them at the dinner table. “I was in the middle of a conference with a delegate from Yukigakure, the Hidden Village from the Land of Snow, when one of the foreign dignitaries reached over and took my hand.”

Kakashi’s wolf ears go straight up, and his tail begins to fluff out.

“He seemed cordial enough, but I had the strangest feeling whenever he spoke,” Minato continues, eyebrows furrowing slightly together. “It was almost as though he was being flirtatious.”

Obito and Rin share a look.

Kakashi grabs his teacher by the arm and sniffs him. Then he takes the offending hand and rubs his face all over it.

His teammates explode in laughter.

Even Minato chuckles, but Kakashi continues rubbing his cheek and face all over his teacher’s outstretched hand, as though the other man’s very scent offends him. At long last, satisfied with his work, Kakashi drops his boyfriend’s hand, and nails Obito and Rin with a glare.

“You _knew_.”

Obito squeaks under the scorching look. Rin nods apologetically.

“We were walking home, and I said something… I didn’t realize we had a tail until it was too late.”

Minato’s face goes a little pale.

“And what did they overhear, I wonder?”

“I mentioned you couldn’t hold hands with ‘him’,” Rin says quickly, “I don’t say your names together.”

Minato’s expression stays worried but it’s less severe. Now he seems confused.

“But… from that, why would people suddenly be…”

“Flirting with you?”

Minato and Kakashi stare. Obito puts his hands up in defense.

“Hey! Sensei’s hot, alright? He’s the _Hokage_! He’s a total catch—“

“That’s _my boyfriend_ you’re going on about,” Kakashi hisses, cheeks pinking up and his tail fully fluffed out.

Rin laughs.

“ **I** know that, and **we** know that, but the **village** doesn’t know!” Obito squeaks, again, in his defense. “Look! Someone probably heard that Sensei couldn’t hold hands with a dude and that’s why he’s being propositioned left and right by guys all over the village!”

“I’m WHAT?”

Minato’s voice is an entire octave higher than normal.

His entire team gives him a flat (pitying) look.

“Sorry, Sensei, but you’re a little air-headed when it comes to stuff like this.”

“I’m sorry,” Minato tries, “I’m afraid I’m misunderstanding…”

“People are trying to hook up with you,” Rin clarifies helpfully.

Minato chokes on nothing.

Obito snickers.

“It was really funny to watch you break hearts left and right. I swear that one jounin cried like buckets after you didn’t accept his gift.”

“But! I didn’t need any sweets,” Minato protests, “and he wasn’t asking me out! He was just offering a gift, he said so himself!”

“Sensei, Gorren Kakurei was _totally_ trying to take you on a _date_ when he asked you out to lunch.”

“That’s different, Kakurei and I have been friends since the Academy… I’m sure he didn’t mean…”

“What about that foreign dignitary?”

Minato opens his mouth, then closes it. Then he opens it again, only to close it again a moment later.

When it finally lands he goes very red.

“Oh.”

Obito and Rin burst into laughter at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter follows on directly from this one. Hope y'all are keeping clean and safe and hydrating.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Evolving  
> aka Minato expands his horizons a tiiiiny bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~pervert uchiha~~

Kakashi’s tail remains fluffed as possible through the sound of his teammate’s laughter and Minato’s quiet sound of realization. His ears are standing straight up on his head. He snags the blonde’s wrist, and flash-steps the two of them to the back of the house. As soon as they’re alone he yanks his mask off and all but snarls, “Are you being serious? You really didn’t notice? People have been throwing themselves at you all week!”

“I’m sorry,” Minato says quickly, realizing how upset his younger lover is, “Kakashi, I swear to you, I hadn’t noticed at all!”

The silver-haired teenager shakes for another moment, before catching the pitch of Minato’s voice, how worried he is, and he realizes how sincere he is. He really had no idea.

Embarrassment replaces his outrage in an instant, and his tail falls behind him, all the anger evaporating out of him. Minato sees it go, and knows when to reach out, as Kakashi’s wolf ears betray his mood shift.

Seeing his outstretched hand, Kakashi trots over, trying not to appear sulky but it shows. Minato smiles and sits them on the bed together, side by side, shoulder to shoulder as he pets his student’s silvery ears and hair. The younger man tries to hold onto his miffed attitude for another moment before melting into the soothing caress, eyes falling half-shut, leaning in to the touch.

“Kakashi I don’t need anyone but you,” Minato says softly, gently. “You’re it, for me. But how you felt, when you thought I was even aware of these other people, that’s exactly how I felt the first time you asked me about Obito. Do you think you can sympathize with me, a bit? It’s been difficult to explain how I feel properly, but I think this is a good comparison.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi grumbles, “Yeah, okay.”

“You jumped to conclusions,” Minato observes with amusement, “You don’t do that often.”

Kakashi bristles a bit, ears flicking in annoyance. The older man hums softly and lays back flat on the bed. Kakashi turns at once and climbs onto the sudden surface of his teacher’s flat chest, claiming the spot that’s just for him, up close to Sensei’s neck, curled against the place his heart beats directly beneath his. A warm hand sweeps up his back and settles over him, encouraging the embrace. Kakashi feels his heartbeat slow steadily as the comfort of being beside Minato settles him.

“Were you worried that you might have to compete for my heart? I assure you, there’d be no competition.”

“I wasn’t. I know you like me best.”

“Then, were you upset for show? It seemed real to me.”

“I was. I wasn’t thinking. Just reacting. I got upset that you might get yourself into an uncomfortable or compromising position and then not to how to get out,” Kakashi mumbles. Minato ruffles his hair fondly.

“You know I’m closing in on thirty? I think I can get myself out of most situations by now.”

“How _did_ you handle that hand-holding thing,” Kakashi wonders.

Minato snorts at the memory.

“I slipped my hand from his, and thanked him for the personal greeting, but warned him to wash thoroughly, as I hadn’t been feeling well recently, and may be contagious via touch transfer.”

Kakashi barks an unexpected laugh.

“It’s unlike you to be sly,” he accuses.

Minato grins at him, and Kakashi realizes the hand stroking his back has fallen rather low.

“Or,” Minato drawls with a wily look, “Perhaps I save my savvy for when I truly want to employ it.”

“Sage, _Sensei_ , don’t use words like ‘employ’ when you go to grab my ass.”

“I think I’ll speak _however I like_ , Kakashi,” Minato scolds, reaching down to take his student’s rear in a commanding grip, squeezing firmly to hear Kakashi gasp at the sudden pressure. “You think I’m unobservant, but that’s hardly the case. I wasn’t made Hokage for my good looks. I only take notice of what’s important.” He leans in, pressing his lips up past Kakashi’s cheek, to speak directly into his ear.

“For instance, I’ve noticed that you like it when I talk.”

Kakahsi swallows, once, loudly.

Uh-oh.

He tries to squirm away but it’s useless. Sensei has a firm grip on his ass, both hands cupping a cheek through his pants, and Kakashi’s tail swishes uselessly as he tries to pry himself loose.

The Hokage smirks up at his younger lover with a knowing look.

“Will you really run, if I let you go? Or don’t you want to stay, and hear what other things I have planned for you, now that you’re here on top of me, and we’re all alone?”

A shudder goes none-too-subtly through Kakashi’s shoulders.

Minato watches his student wrestle his pride and his mounting arousal, and grins as the latter eventually wins out.

“Don’t let me go.”

“Never,” Minato agrees with a possessive growl, and grips Kakashi hard enough to make him gasp again.

Kakashi is certain that the night is about to become very exciting, when Minato pauses thoughtfully. He leans in and Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of pace. Minato whispers into his ear.

“We have an eavesdropper. Shall I dismiss him?”

Kakashi’s brain stops functioning.

Sensei can sense their other teammate nearby listening in on them. He could have easily sent a clone to just get rid of the other boy, but he’s asking.

That means _he’s considering letting Obito stay._

The way his cheeks go scarlet is answer enough for Minato.

A wicked grin crosses his lips at the look of his younger lover, and how turned on he is by the prospect of a voyeur.

“ _Look at you_ ,” he hisses, then, speaking a little louder, “Do you want to know what I think we should do?”

“Yes,” Kakashi says quickly. “Please? Sensei.”

Please let him stay—please touch me, Minato can’t decide which Kakashi means, but both are good, because Kakashi looks so _thoroughly_ enamored with the thought that his dark-haired teammate is somewhere nearby catching soundbites of their tryst. His eyes keep flickering to one side, as though he can tell the exact wall Obito is pressed against, as though he can see the other boy through the walls.

For once Minato doesn’t mind that Kakashi looks away from him.

He looks more excited than usual, color rising up against his pale cheeks, and that drives Minato to reply with a hearty growl.

“I love your fangs. I think I’d like to feel them tonight. I want you to suck me.”

Kakashi’s eyes snap to his. His jaw drops a bit. Minato raises an eyebrow in challenge, and there’s explicit permission written into the line of his smirk.

“Shall I say it again for you, Kakashi?”

“Fuck,” Kakashi squeaks. “Sensei—Minato, _are you sure_? You said…”

“I believe you said you shouldn’t ask. And you haven’t. We’ve been good. Good boys deserve rewards, don’t you think?”

Kakashi is practically vibrating in his skin, so eager to accept and agree. Minato can’t entertain a single thought for Obito beyond how the thought of him watching is driving Kakashi to new heights. The way he strips down to just his boxers, like he can’t wait to get his skin up against Minato’s, makes his blood _sing_ with approval.

How would Kakashi act, if Obito were in the room?

They don’t have to wait to find out.

But he’s been waiting for this for a long time. He’ll be selfish with Kakashi for a few more months, and he doesn’t invite Obito in to watch, or touch (not yet).

“That’s nice. But undress me, too, or else how can I have your mouth on me?”

“Minato,” Kakashi croaks, ears erect, and tail swishing quickly behind him, “You’ll be the death of me. I can’t focus when you talk like that.”

“I promise not to tease you too much, darling.”

Kakashi can’t answer, because he’s reaching up to help the blonde out of his turtleneck. Minato helpfully narrates for their unseen third party.

“That’s much better. You can lay my shirt anywhere, along with yours. Come lay down on the bed. It’ll be easier if you lie on your front.” Kakashi goes with a secretive look, very aware of what his teacher is doing, and unsure whether he’s approving or upset by it. “Oh, don’t glare. Isn’t this a good thing? You’re always trying to catch a glimpse of it, when we bathe. Haven’t you wanted a look? Longed for a taste? I remember all those times you let your eyes linger, thinking I wasn’t watching.”

Kakashi shakes through a shudder and leans in unexpectedly, to grab the hem of his pants between his fangs.

Minato feels words abandon him briefly at the sight of Kakashi undressing him with his teeth.

“ _Oh_.”

Kakashi makes a growl of approval, and the eloquent Lord Fourth quickly finds his tongue again as he shifts out of his pants.

“There we are. Ah! Wait, wait, gently—there we go… Ah… Well? Is it everything you thought it might be?” He rather enjoys the speechless look on Kakashi’s face and bites back his laugh. “Mind your nails, please. And Kakashi? Feel free to touch me, any way you like. Take your time. I’m in no hurry tonight.”

Kakashi is too busy staring to reply, handling his teacher’s long, thick, heavy cock with hungry hands and wide eyes. It feels wonderful to finally have his student’s hands on his length, which is swiftly thickening with arousal. Kakashi licks his lips repeatedly, as though his mouth has dried up at the sight of Minato’s erection.

He hasn’t had many opportunities to compare himself with others, but Minato remembers Jiraya-sensei’s envious glances, the few times they bathed together. He’s the full package.

“There’s no way,” Kakashi mumbles to himself as he handles his teacher’s dick reverently, “It’s too big.”

“What was that,” Minato quips, a smirk in his eyes. “Speak up, please. I can’t hear you.”

“ _I said it’s too big_! It’ll never fit…” Kakashi trails off with a flush. “…it’ll never fit, inside.”

Both of them go a bit red at the implication.

Minato swallows. He has to concentrate. Kakashi is flat on his front, lying between his thighs, has two hands on his cock, and here he is getting lost in day dreams of other things that they could be doing.

“Don’t worry. We’ll practice plenty before.”

“Practice?”

“I can stretch you,” Minato says with a sultry tone, “One day, ask me, and I’ll show you, Kakashi. For now, I’ll show you something nice to do with your hands.”

Kakashi nods and accepts the guidance as Minato shows him how he likes to be handled. The grip on his dick adjusts at once. He doesn’t hold himself back, allowing little sounds of satisfaction past his lips when he would normally bottle them. There’s something fun about this, about knowing Obito is a few rooms away. His chakra hasn’t moved but it certainly is jumbled. Minato spares a thought for the Uchiha before Kakashi steals all his attention by licking his cock with a tentative pink tongue.

“Oh. Oh, please, do that as _much_ as you want.”

“Just like this?”

“Any way you like,” Minato says generously, “I’ve waited to have your touch, any way I can get it. Anything you do is fine, but I like it when you use your tongue, and eventually, I’d like to feel your fangs.”

Kakashi’s blush is red hot and he nods in understanding.

“Don’t worry, Sensei. I’ll take care of you. Just relax.”

Smirking, Minato allows himself to lay back and just enjoy the experience.

+

A room away, eighteen year old Uchiha Obito is _losing his goddamn mind_ , listening to his younger teammate get it on with his teacher.

He can hear every sound, pressed right up against the wall, cheek smashed into the wood as he closes his eyes and imagines it—the look of Kakashi as Sensei described him, between his legs and eager to touch, getting his hands on Sensei’s obviously impressive dick, fuck, that’s really hot.

Now he really **is** a dirty pervert, he laments as he considers his pants, getting hard just from the sound.

What he wouldn’t give to _see_ , and what he wouldn’t give to _touch_.

Obito shakes his head and listens to the soft gasps coming form the other room. The way he can’t see drives him _nuts_ , because he can very clearly hear Kakashi licking wetly, can catch the little gasps Sensei is trying to hold back and the way he sucks air through his teeth—he wonders what Kakashi would have done to pull such sounds from their teacher. He turns and grinds his forehead into the wood, as though somehow he could pass through the wall and tumble into the room to see what’s going on.

God, he wants to look.

It’s hell to hear and not know exactly what’s going on. But there’s enough evidence to guess, and Obito feels his cheeks heat at the suggestion of Kakashi wrangling their teacher’s dick messily with his lips, his tongue, using both hands because apparently Sensei _is fucking hung._

Obito wonders how Kakashi looks as he takes it. He probably looks amazing, those pale lips stretched thin, a blush racing across those moon-kissed cheeks, fuck, he’s so hard just _thinking_ about it. The pressure between his legs becomes unbearable and he can’t ignore it a moment longer.

With a guilty blush on his cheeks, he reaches down to touch himself to the sound of Kakashi sucking off their teacher.

+

Kakashi’s face is on fire. He's dreamt about what this would feel like, what it would look like, but he'd forgotten to imagine what _he_ might feel like, sucking Minato's dick. It's indescribably good. He’s got his lips wrapped around Sensei’s cock. He works it up and down with his hands and his mouth. The sight of Minato laid out for him, with his cheeks flush and his blue eyes half-lidded in lazy pleasure, is addicting.

He tries out different things to see what reactions he can get. Every touch inspires a sound, or a movement, and Kakashi drinks them up greedily.

“I like this,” he says at one point, coming up for air. “Sensei. How long can you keep this up?”

“You mean, how long can I hold myself back? To keep from coming?”

Kakashi loves that his teacher’s voice is strained. He nods with a smirk and keeps his eyes on Minato when he leans in to lick a slow, wet, teasing circle around the head of his teacher’s slick erection. Minato lets out a growl of approval and barely refrains from reaching out to grab Kakashi by the hair.

“For you? Kakashi. I’ll let you take what you want, until you’re satisfied, as many times as you need.”

He feels his jaw drop.

He comes up clumsily for an elite shinobi, and throws himself over his teacher’s broad chest to kiss him. Minato hums loudly and sweeps Kakashi against him with both arms, one hand cupping the base of his neck, the other sliding down and circling his tail, before it grabs his ass through his boxers in a familiar grip. The way he gropes makes Kakashi gasp, opening for Minato’s tongue, and he shudders to feel his teacher lick up against his wolf teeth.

He’s obsessed.

“I thought you said you wanted to feel them,” Kakashi says, when he can. He rocks his own hips down over Sensei’s flat stomach, indicating his mounting arousal from the blow job. Minato makes a rumbling sound in his chest and the subtle vibrations send little sparks of pleasure jumping down Kakashi’s body. Sometimes, with the sounds his teacher makes, it feels like Minato is the one that’s wild, and not him.

“I do. Kakashi. Don’t make me wait any longer?”

Kakashi drops back between his teacher’s thighs and opens his mouth.

He sucks him in sloppily, eager to be noisy enough to hear from afar. He hasn’t forgotten their audience but the slightly salty smell of Sensei’s cock right in front of him is impossible to ignore, and Kakashi works greedily to swallow down as much as he can.

Above him, his teacher groans unabashedly. The sudden loud sound goes straight to Kakashi’s dick. He has to blink a bit to clear his head, refocusing on sucking his teacher’s cock, mindful of his fangs, and swallowing a fair amount of precome that’s dribbling against his tongue.

The feeling drives Minato crazy. Kakashi loves the way he can make the older man come undone like this. The blonde is panting and twisting slightly, noisily giving up gasps of pleasure and short groans, one fist gripped in the sheets, the other itching to reach out and grab Kakashi’s hair. He helps it along, pausing with his teacher’s dick half in his mouth, and reaches out to guide Minato’s hand to his hair. The older man blinks. Then he grins.

“Want me to help you along?”

“Show me what you like,” Kakashi suggests. “You look like you can’t help yourself.”

“I can’t,” Minato agrees with a lusty leer, “Not when it comes to you. Open your mouth, Kakashi, and relax your throat for me.”

Curious, Kakashi does, and it’s with a sudden severe tug that his teacher’s erection is suddenly shoved all the way back. Kakashi’s eyes go very wide and his wolf-ears stand straight up but he forces back the panic, breathing heavily through his nose as his head is dragged back gently, slowly. He finds the pressure leaving his throat lets him relax a little more, and his ears drop back down. Minato’s eyes catch his, asking permission. Kakashi steels himself by relaxing his muscles, now that he understands what Sensei wants, and nods.

“Oh, _perfect_ ,” Minato moans, and yanks his head down, watching Kakashi deep throat his dick, “Oh, beautiful. Kakashi. You look so good. Ah. Ah! Kakashi you feel fantastic, I can’t _believe_ , ah! So deep… I can’t believe you can take it like this… ohhh, yes, _yes_ , ah! This is too good. You’re going to make me…”

Kakashi groans and blinks through a few tears. Physical discomfort is nothing in the face of how Minato sounds, so wrecked from getting to fuck his student’s throat, cheeks ablaze and breathing uneven, and then suddenly the blonde slams in and something hot is pulsing down his throat. Sensei’s thighs hike up and Kakashi finds himself totally trapped with his teacher’s dick shoved in his mouth and his release shooting straight into his stomach. He feels a full-body shudder ripple through him as Minato pulls away slowly, carefully, reaching down to wipe a stray white glob from his lips.

A hand descends and scratches relentlessly, and Kakashi can’t hold back a cry at the sudden stimulation.

“You were perfect,” Minato rasps, voice shaky and proud, “Kakashi, it was everything I wanted—let me… It was so good for me, let me pay you back in kind. Where… Yes, yes, here? Right here. Oh. _Yes_. Don’t hold back. I won’t stop until you come.”

Kakashi can’t think. His brain is fried at the overwhelming force of his teacher’s attention, blunted nails pulling pleasure from him almost forcefully, scratching without pause. There isn’t even time to protest before he keens and comes with a series of soft gasps, spending in his pants as he humps the sheets helplessly, legs trembling and tail fluffing out.

He whines as he shudders one last time, and collapses into the sheets.

Minato joins him moments later. He nuzzles Kakashi with his cheek, and it inspires a sort of silly joy, that Sensei is unknowingly rubbing his scent all over Kakashi.

“You can do that whenever you want to,” he informs the older man. “It’s nice.”

The blonde hums thoughtfully.

“I’ll scratch you anytime, darling.”

“No, not that. I mean! That’s fine, too,” Kakashi hurries to say, “What I meant was how you’re rubbing me…”

The blonde eyebrows waggle suggestively.

Kakashi fights back the urge to shove his larger lover.

“With. Your. Face!”

“You want me to rub you with my face? Oh! I remember. You rubbed my hand…” Sensei pauses thoughtfully. “I’ve seen you do that to all your teammates as well. Is it a wolf thing?”

Kakashi’s tail swishes.

“How should I know? But, I think so. Yes. I don’t want to rub my face on anyone else besides the three of you. You’re pack.”

Minato’s fading flush comes back a bit, and his smile broadens.

“That’s lovely.”

Kakashi thinks so, too, but he doesn’t say it. Instead he burrows into the space that’s just for him, the spot he marks so often by nuzzling it, and just rests against Sensei’s chest.

They stay that way for a long while, before Kakashi thinks to ask after his teammate.

Minato shrugs.

“I stopped being able to focus on anything but you around the time you undressed me with your teeth,” he admits breezily. “I haven’t a clue what he’s been up to, or where he is now.”

Kakashi focuses, just in time to feel his teammate’s chakra vanish from an adjacent room.

“He’s gone. Sensei?”

“Mmm?”

“Was that unkind of us?”

“I don’t particularly think so,” Minato says, idly stroking Kakashi’s hair. “Do you feel cruel?”

“No. But we knew he was there. And he likes me, and he thinks you’re hot.” He considers his teacher with a curious gaze. Minato is suddenly reminded of a much younger Kakashi, one who wanted answers and wasn’t concerned with his own embarrassment. “Would you be open to trying…”

A finger comes up to shush him.

A hundred thoughts fill his head on the tail end of Kakashi's unfinished question. His heart is still settling in, getting used to the comfort and security in the relationship he has with Kakashi. He's waited so long to have this, with his youngest student. And for Kakashi's sake he would consider more but not yet. 

“Right now, I want to have you all to myself. I have to have you.”

“You have me,” Kakashi says with dauntless assurance. “I’m yours.”

Minato manages a smile for his younger lover.

“I still haven’t had _all_ of you,” he confesses, soldiering on when both their cheeks heat a bit, “While I don’t doubt you, can’t you understand that I want to treasure us, just you and me being together, before you leap into someone else’s arms? I don’t mind you looking his way. Not when your eyes always come back to me. However I’m still getting used to the concept. Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

“I feel selfish, asking you to wait…”

This time Kakashi is the one to hush his partner, leaning in with his lips instead of a finger to silence Minato with a kiss. It’s brief but familiar. The way their lips fit together. And, Minato thinks, so is the taste of Kakashi’s mouth, the suggestion of fang when their lips meet.

“I don’t mind that you’re worried,” Kakashi says, sliding up to place his hand against his lover’s cheek. “Minato if that’s all you're worried about you have nothing to fear. What I feel for Obito wouldn’t make me love you less.”

“The more you say it, the more I believe it.”

“Then I’ll keep saying it until you tell me to stop.”

“Or you can show me,” Minato says generously with a smile. Kakashi comes in to kiss him with an answering smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo **I see you guys** that comment _every single day_. Thank you so much. I would love kudos to you for all the encouragement. <3 
> 
> Thanks for supporting this fic, your kind words always make me want to work to tell this story~


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, he's hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito struggles the poly struggles and damn is it tough when the guy you likes has a smoking hot boyfriend,,

Kakashi wants both of them. Minato and Obito.

After wrestling with indecision, a bit of uncertainty, and his own hesitation, he’s finally stopped trying to tug his heart in two different directions, and is doing his best to get through the rest of the year in one piece.

But he isn’t sure he’s going to make it.

As they days go by, Sensei starts showing more and more affection openly. At first it’s divine. He’s always wanted Sensei to look at him, and after waiting for so long, he’s suddenly inundated with touches, little kisses or caresses, or even outright dragged off into another room. It’s delightful. Kakashi won’t complain, certainly not when Sensei seems unable to keep his hands off his youngest student.

However, an observable trend emerges, and Kakashi begins to suspect more and more that Minato is doing it to deliberately mess with Obito. He loves the extra attention and never turns down a kiss or an embrace, but he notices that Sensei seems more inclined to reach for him whenever Obito is around, just to see him startle and run, like he’ll get in trouble for looking or if he stays too long.

“I think _you_ like when he watches,” Kakashi accuses one afternoon, right after Obito flees the room.

“What makes you say that?” Minato asks, head tilted to one side, his arms wrapped around Kakashi’s body, one resting _very_ low on his hips, the other stroking up the side of Kakashi’s face. He’s got a knee between his student’s thighs and his hand is sinking down to tease the edge of his pants, and the sound of Obito’s fading footsteps punctuate his question.

Kakashi just stares at him.

Minato laughs and doesn’t deny it.

+

At eighteen Uchiha Obito is very well versed in handling himself in most situations. He can coordinate an attack with ninja he’s barely known. He can manage to (somehow) coax his elders in the Uchiha Clan into considering more peaceful resolution when it comes to matters of the village. He’s avoided being assassinated, has killed before, and he’s dating Nohara Rin, which, hello? Probably one of the most excellent achievements in Obito’s entire life.

What nothing in life could have prepared him for is this: Sensei’s blue eyes watching him as he grabs Kakashi’s ass right in front of him.

Let’s be clear.

Sensei is touching _Kakashi_ , and watching _him_ , Uchiha Obito, for a reaction.

Obito feels heat rush his cheeks and there’s a flicker of chakra, a surge he can’t help as his Sharingan flare to life, and then the image is burned into his brain forever, the exact grip Sensei has on his teammate’s butt, and the way those ocean-blue eyes seem to sparkle in satisfaction as Obito flat out stares.

A flash of white, a hint of teeth.

Sensei’s _smirking_ at him.

Holy shit.

The heat in his cheeks floods south.

A strangled sound makes it up out of Obito’s throat before his brain kicks back into gear, and he flash-steps away, hurling as much distance as he can between where he was and wherever he’ll end up.

He lands outside in a graceless sprawl with a grunt.

And a raging hard-on.

“Fuck. What the fuck?”

He likes Kakashi. Always has, ever since they were little. That’s nothing new.

The way Sensei was looking at him… no, leering at him. _That_ was new.

And it was hot.

Fuck, it was hot.

The sultry look of Sensei’s blatant blue-eyed stare. The curve of his lips when he smirked. The _motherfucking_ _smolder_ he’d sent Obito’s way, and the way it made Obito _sizzle_ , right down to the soles of his feet.

Shit, he’s hot.

“Fuck.”

+

Rin finds her boyfriend outside sitting with his head in both hands having a small mental break down out loud.

She watches him fondly from afar for a few minutes to hear his quiet babbling, before she steps in.

“….gonna do, what am I gonna do? They’re both hot. Fuck. But I like Kakashi, I really, _really_ like him, and Sensei’s just hot, he’s just… it’s not like I like both of them, wouldn’t that be crazy? Sensei probably would think I’m being greedy, or something, fuck, I dunno, he’s just…”

“So hot?”

“Yeah,” Obito agrees fervently.

Then he jumps out of his skin.

Rin laughs at him.

“Where did you come from?”

“Obito I’ve _been_ here,” Rin informs her boyfriend with a smile, “You were freaking out pretty hard. You probably didn’t hear me.”

Obito tries to deny it. Rin doesn’t know why. It’s not like Obito’s feelings have every been a mystery to her.

“So. You think Sensei is hot, huh?”

She watches as her boyfriend’s tanned cheeks go red as a barbecue grill.

“…I ….that is, Rin…”

“Good of you to finally notice. We've only been on the same team as him forever.”

“Yeah,” Obito mumbles, looking very guilty suddenly. “Rin, I…”

“Hush,” she scolds, patting the ground beside her. “Come sit. I think you traded in brains for space in your heart, sometimes.”

“Oi.”

“It’s true. How else could you fall in love with so many people and not see that it doesn’t bother me? Obito. I don’t mind.”

Obito stumbles sitting down somehow. Rin looks impressed and a bit squished, because he’s ended up half-on-top of her.

“You what,” he croaks, eyes very wide, and mouth hanging open.

Rin reaches up and pats his hair fondly.

“You’re worse than Minato-sensei, Obito. First with Kakashi, and now with Sensei. You like different people, and that’s okay.”

Obito’s expression twists with worry and guilt.

“But… Rin, you’re the one who asked me out. I haven’t even figured out the thing with Kakashi, and now, with Sensei….”

The brown-haired girl nods.

“I expected it.”

Obito blinks.

“You… did?”

“I did. As long as we’ve been together I’ve watched you watch Kakashi. I get how you feel about him. And you have to know that he and Sensei are a package deal. You don’t get one without the other.” She reaches up and strokes Obito’s black spikes comfortingly, with a smile on her soft pink lips. “It was probably always going to be this way, with the three of you. I think that’s how it was meant to be from the beginning.”

“I dunno. Kakashi and Sensei seem like star-crossed lovers, with the way they look at one another,” Obito mumbles, embarrassed and envious. “To think that either one of them would look at me, when they have each other….”

Rin reaches up and puts a finger over his lips.

“Obito. _It’s okay._ ”

Obito whimpers.

“You like Kakashi,” Rin repeats supportively, “And you like Sensei. Do you still like me?” She waits for Obito’s fervent nodding to slow so he doesn’t dislocate his head from his body, from shaking yes so hard. “Then what’s really bugging you?”

She watches her boyfriend go through distress in different stages. First he looks cross, almost upset at her or himself. Then he looks anxious. Then sad, as he finally asks, “You’re sure you’re not… upset?”

“I knew I was always going to have to share you with Kakashi. Sharing you with Kakashi and Sensei isn’t that much different.”

The dark-haired Uchiha stares at her for a long time.

“Rin, you’re so smart.”

“I know.

“D’you wanna be the Hokage one day?”

“Nice try,” Rin says with a smirk of her own, “Sensei already offered me the hat. I turned him down.”

“Then wanna be my advisor,” Obito asks, “I’m gonna need a royal advisor.”

“Kings have royal advisors, Obito. Being Hokage doesn’t make you king, it makes you the leader of the village.”

“You can be royal, I’ll make a decree. It’ll be my first act when I get the hat. Rin, the Royal Advisor to the most awesome Hokage ever, after Sensei.” He turns a sly eye on his girlfriend and adds with a grin, “I’ll make it a law that all royal advisors don’t _ever_ have to do paperwork duty.”

Rin smirks and they shake on it.

+

Minato Namikaze is in love.

Rather, he’s been in love and it’s been a long, dry couple of years growing settled in to the knowledge that the person he loves is so much younger than him. Several days he was sorely tempted to put his own wants and desires first and simply seek out physical relief from holding back.

Now, with Kakashi nearly of age and stripped of almost any remaining reservation, he’s allowed to love the person he can’t stay away from.

He seeks out Kakashi at every opportunity. He had feared that his lone wolf student would one day grow tired of handing out affectionate gestures. Time has proven him a fool: Kakashi remains just as eager to meet him for a kiss, just as desperate to throw himself into Minato’s embrace, like every time’s the first.

There’s no end to how many kisses he gives, and receives, and like a man used to living in the desert suddenly being dropped into the ocean, Minato finds himself drowning in Kakashi, greedily getting every touch he’ll surrender.

He _should_ be more mindful of Obito, who happens to be around now and again when Minato wants Kakashi (which is always but really one of them has to have restraint, or nothing would ever get done), but having gone so long without him, he doesn’t want to. He’s held back every minute of every day for weeks, months, actual years and now he’s allowed, and he can’t get enough.

“You called me obsessed,” he mentions off-hand one day, with his fingers threaded over Kakashi’s bare stomach. “Do you think I am?”

“Sure,” Kakashi agrees freely. “You love my fangs. I think you’d suck them, if you could.”

Minato makes a sound that can’t quite be identified.

Kakashi turns around in his lap, incredulous and a little curious.

“Would you… D’you want to try?”

The blonde licks his lips in reply, and Kakashi shakes his head in disbelief, before opening his jaw wide.

“If you hate it…” Minato starts, only for his younger lover to scoff and interrupt him.

“Yeah, I’ll bite, or something. Just try it out. You seem to really, really like them.”

Not what I meant, but alright, Minato thinks, and leans in.

Kakashi tolerates it well enough, but Minato can tell it isn’t mutually thrilling, and stops half-way through. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ll try it again, but it was certainly different.”

“You can do it again, if you want,” Kakashi mumbles, licking his own lips. “Jaw just feels funny.”

“Kakashi, you didn’t look like you enjoyed it. That’s half the allure. Why would I want to do something that didn’t interest you?”

“You’re considering Obito,” Kakashi points out. “And you’re not interested in him. You’re willing to do something different, maybe even make yourself uncomfortable a bit, for my sake, because it’s something that really turns me on and I like. Why should this be any different?”

Minato tries to find an excuse, and Kakashi shrugs, like he can’t be bothered by Minato’s conscience trying to get between him and his teacher’s tongue, and opens his mouth again. Mystified, and a little aroused, Minato leans back in with a healthy blush.

The kissing turns into touching, and the touching turns into holding, which is how Obito walks in on them: Kakashi lying on Minato’s chest, both of them out of their shirts, Kakashi’s ass being very thoroughly handled through the fabric of his pants as they make out on the floor together.

The Uchiha stops dead in the doorway and gapes.

This time, he doesn’t flee.

“Sensei?”

The blonde glances up, cheeks hot and blue eyes half-glazed with pleasure, and regards his eldest student up-side-down with a charming smile.

“Obito. What can I do for you?”

“Rin wanted to see you.”

Minato tilts his head thoughtfully. He doesn’t let up as Kakashi tries to draw away to separate them. His arms catch his youngest student and keep him right where he is for the moment. Kakashi gives him a look and his ears flick front-back-front-back, which means he’s annoyed.

“Did she say how urgent? Kakashi and I were enjoying each other.”

As if to emphasize his point, the hand he has on Kakashi’s pants squeezes. Obito doesn’t miss how this makes his younger teammate gasp, or how his hips stutter against Sensei’s toned abs. It’s a fine thing to see the pretty pink blush on Kakashi’s pale cheeks. Between the swell of his lips, red from all the kissing, and the sharp shards of silver bangs, he looks stunning to Obito. It’s a little difficult to think with such a feast for the eyes before him.

“Obito?”

“Yes,” he manages to say, “That is, she wanted me to get you, ah, no matter what. So. Uh. I guess it is? Urgent. Um. So. Yeah.”

Minato sighs and relents.

“Very well.”

Kakashi makes a soft sound of loss as his teacher goes from underneath him, gathering up his shirt and wandering out with all the grace of a sleepy lion. When he’s gone, Kakashi glares, and Obito jumps.

“Hey! I’m just the messenger!”

The wolf ears flick to one side, the way they do when Kakashi is surly and peevish. Obito watches him cross his arms and try to act stand-off-ish, but it falls flat, because even when he’s ticked, Kakashi’s tail always starts wagging when he’s around.

He drops down confidently in the space Sensei vacated. Sure, Kakashi growls at him. By now he’s learned not to growl back, but to shove instead. That lets Kakashi shove him back, and they play-wrestle for a few moments, before one of them gives up, and they grumble about it, but bump shoulders and lean up against each other.

It’s completely pointless and absolutely vital somehow.

“Birthday’s coming up soon,” Obito mentions to break the silence. “Thought I’d get you something you could use.”

He can feel Kakashi’s wolf ears flick against the spikes of his hair.

“You got me something already? It’s almost a month away, Obito…”

“Yeah? I think that’s plenty of time for this to come in handy.”

He reaches out and deposits a thin glass vial into Kakashi’s outstretched hand. The younger man inspects it closely, turning it this way and that. He sniffs it, once, delicately, and tilts his head back and forth, as if a different angle will help him understand it better.

“It’s… a liquid?”

“It’s oil.”

“So little?” Kakashi wonders, still examining the glass bottle. “There’s hardly enough to fry with…”

Obito coughs and colors.

“Kakashi. The oil isn’t for cooking.”

Silver eyebrows draw together in thought.

Then, outrage.

“ _Obito is this lube_ ,” Kakashi hisses, tail fluffing out to its fullest.

“I thought you could use the practice,” Obito mumbles, face bright red, “Since… you said, I mean, I guess I heard somewhere that Sensei’s, uhhhh, pretty big, or something, and I dunno, if you guys wanted to… be intimate, on your birthday, y’probably need to practice before, and this’ll help.”

Kakashi takes a moment to digest this.

“The oil is for sex.”

“Yes,” Obito mutters, cheeks blazing.

“You got me a _sex present_ —”

“Yes! I did, I’m sorry, alright? Look, I know how long you guys have been waiting, and I wasn’t sure if you knew what you needed or not! I don’t know all the stuff you guys have done together but if you haven’t practiced before it’s gonna be crap, so you should probably practice!”

Again, Kakashi pauses to dissect this long statement.

“…we have been waiting.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t know all the stuff we’ve done together?” Kakashi squints at his teammate. “But you know _some_ of it?”

Obito’s face is on fire.

“…some… sometimes… wh… when you’re… uhhhh…. ssssometimesIhearyouguysthoughthewalls—“

Somehow, hearing Obito squeak it out gives Kakashi a dirty little thrill of pleasure.

Maybe this is why Sensei teases him so.

He looks cute like this.

“Obito. I know you listen, sometimes.”

Obito chokes a bit.

“ _Yy-y-you know_?”

“Yeah. Sensei does, too.”

This time Obito’s jaw drops.

Kakashi feels another guilty thrill. _This is fun._ He understands a little more why Sensei enjoys touching Kakashi to see how Obito will react. It’s a bit of a game.

“Wait! So, if he knows, and he hasn’t stopped me yet, what does that mean?” Obito asks with a raspy voice. “Kakashi…”

Kakashi’s ears stand up straight as Obito starts to lean forward.

“No, Obito. Not yet.”

The sound of his voice, sharp and clear, cuts through the haze that’s begun to descend in Obito’s eyes. The older boy blinks and shakes off the very hopeful look to shrug helplessly.

“I like you. You know that. And I know you like me, too, and I know we’re waiting for Sensei…”

“…but you want to touch?”

Obito whines in the back of his throat.

“I want you _so much_ ,” he rasps, sounding guilty at the admission. “I hate this. I don’t know how Sensei made it actual years, wanting you this much and keeping his hands to himself. The man’s a fucking saint. Knowing we feel the same, and not being able to reach out and do something… it sucks.”

Kakashi reaches up with a hand to cup Obito’s cheek. He feels strange, being the one to offer comfort, but Obito leans in to his touch, nuzzling his palm and getting his scent all over Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi watches with a strange sense of fascination and mild excitement as the older boy burrows in against his palm, rubbing their skin together and producing delightful tingles down Kakashi’s spine. He brushes a thumb up over Obito’s cheek and lifts his head so their gazes meet.

“I don’t doubt you, you know. How you felt… how you feel about me.”

Obito’s black eyes blink and focus a little more.

“Not anymore?”

“I believe,” Kakashi says, sitting up straighter, holding Obito’s face in two hands. “Won’t you wait for me? If your feelings won’t fade, what’s a few more months?”

Obito turns away from his teammate’s gaze to press his forehead against one of Kakashi’s palms.

“It’s really hard, watching him be all over you, and having to wait to even kiss you.”

Kakashi winces.

“I’ll talk to him. We can be discreet. Like you and Rin.”

Obito looks up gratefully.

“Thanks, Kakashi. It would mean a lot.”

Kakash’s ears flick forward even as he turns away. His tail thumps happily as he huffs and tries to brush Obito off, like it’s no big deal, and the sound is enough to put a smile back on the Uchiha’s face.

+

“Rin? You wanted to see me—ack—“

“Why, _hello_ , Sensei,” Rin says with a beatific smile, from where she’s got the Lord Fourth Hokage in an iron-clad headlock, “Are you deliberately blue-balling my boyfriend?”

Minato’s airways are rather constricted, so it’s difficult to formulate a verbal response. Minato tries shaking his head to find it completely immobilized. His hands flail ineffectually as Rin yanks him backwards and drops them to the ground. Her thighs suddenly snap up and clamp down mercilessly over on arm and Minato yelps, and half his air escapes. The struggle becomes a real one, and he’s a little embarrassed to realize his student has him so effectively pinned.

“R-r-ri-n-n-n—“

“It just seems unfair,” she continues, completely casual in tone, and cutting off Minato’s circulation and airways at the same time, “for the two of you to be flaunting what you have right in front of him. _Especially_ when you both know how much he wants to be a part of it.”

Minato means to answer but he’s going a bit blue.

“C-c-c-an-n’t-t... bbr-r-eathe…”

“Don’t you think that seems unfair?”

“K-k-uh… g-gu-u-h…”

“Sensei? I can’t hear you?”

“Yes,” Minato hisses, giving up his last breath to get the syllables out, and he feels a flicker of black cross his vision an instant before Rin releases him.

He rolls out of her grip panting, and Rin dusts her hands.

“You let your guard way down when you’re around us, Sensei. The Hokage should be ever vigilant, even at home.”

Minato is too busy catching his breath to even glare at his rebellious student.

“So. About Obito…”

+

Later Obito gets a mumbled apology from Minato about the teasing, which dies down drastically. Obito mumbles something back embarrassed and the issue gets dropped. Kakashi and Rin exchange curious glances and then knowing smirks, and grab their respective boyfriends to inject some cheer back into their lives with a kiss. Obito brightens right away, wrapping Rin in his arms when she comes for him. Minato is a little slower to turn around out of being contrite but Kakashi manages to coax a smile onto his face after a long, slow kiss.

“There. Now everything’s settled, and let’s not fight anymore,” Rin says with a happy look. “Sensei?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Minato says dutifully, charmed at her boldness, while making a mental note to fire all the ANBU on his personal guard that let his student choke him out on their watch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wants to try out his gift, Rin has a Top Secret Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments. It really helps motivate me to keep writing.   
> anyway, here's some kaka/mina   
> now with bonus rin because she's the actual protagonist of this fic tbh

Minato rouses one evening after just having fallen asleep. Kakashi is gently tugging his arm. Together they untangle themselves from Obito’s leg and Rin’s arms, and slink toward the back of the house together. Minato catches the soft pink to Kakashi’s cheeks and comes more awake at once, intrigued.

At the far back of the house, in a room that Kakashi proceeds to lock and then ward to sound-proof, Minato pays _very_ close attention.

“Yes? What is it?”

“This,” Kakashi says, producing a glass vial, “You said you’d show me, and my birthday is soon.”

It’s _lubricant_ , Minato realizes with a jolt.

Kakashi is handing him lubricant and the thought escapes before he can bottle it, “Where in the world did you get so much?”

“Is it a lot?” Kakashi asks, tail swishing behind him. “It was a gift.”

Minato judges the size of the container and makes an educated guess at the value. Tiny vials of precious oils can be quite costly and this is one of the larger containers he’s ever seen. This must have had a handsome price tag, one with many zeroes, and who might have given Kakashi lubricant as a gift. There’s not many people that come to mind. He'll have to thank Obito later. 

“You only need a few drops or so. But you wouldn’t know that, if you’ve never used it before. I suppose it doesn’t matter who gave it to you, if you trust them. Let me show you how it’s _meant_ to be used.”

Kakashi starts to peel off his shirt when Sensei stops him. A faint flush is on the Fourth Hokage’s face.

“Keep this on. Just your pants, and boxers, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired boy eyes his teacher suspiciously.

“You want me to keep my shirt on?”

Minato’s color deepens.

Kakashi squints.

“Is it for something indecent _, Sensei?_ ”

“Oh, don’t mind me. Take off whatever you like,” Minato blusters, clearly trying (and failing) not to make a big deal of it. “To get started, it helps if you’re turned on, so if you just want to…”

“Sensei, stop lecturing and show me,” Kakashi interrupts, grabbing his babbling teacher by the red face and kissing him hungrily.

Back in familiar territory, Minato moans to feel his awkwardness fall away, lust taking its place. He’s much more comfortable kissing Kakashi than trying to instruct him academically in the dynamics of comfortable sexual intercourse. The familiar feeling of Kakashi’s mouth on his washes the nerves away. Minato relaxes into the kiss, his student’s eager touch, and sighs in approval. Kakashi makes an answering sound of pleasure and kisses him harder. The blonde turns his head to allow it, letting Kakashi deepens the kiss. He gasps when his student nips gently, catching his lip between razor-sharp fangs and holding on just enough to trap the flesh, not pierce it. A zing of desire goes straight to his cock at the sweet sting and he reaches up to grip Kakashi with both hands. His student comes away from the kiss with a look of appreciation.

“That’s much better. Now. What clothing did you want me to take off?”

“All of it,” Minato rumbles, voice rocky with arousal. “I changed my mind. I want you bare.”

Kakashi shudders in anticipation and helps Minato get him naked.

They’re playing with fire, he thinks as Kakashi undresses with his teacher’s hands all over him. It’s so close, and they’ve already toed the line with how he’s put his hands all over Kakashi’s body. If he has this perhaps he’ll lose control.

It makes him full-body shudder to think of it, of finally having Kakashi, of going all the way.

The thought makes his mouth water.

He pauses to appreciate the sight of Kakashi’s body as he strips, smooth planes of pale flesh, flawless skin pulled tight over toned muscles, a thing of beauty and grace but by no means delicate. Minato takes a moment to just run a hand over the length of him, starting at his ankle and letting his hand glide up, feeling from his shin up over a thigh, past his hip and against his waist and along his ribs, traveling up over the crest of his shoulder, tracing his neck very lightly until he comes to a stop at Kakashi’s chin, where his student’s eyes are watching him with a wide-eyed look.

“You’re trembling,” Minato observes. “Are you nervous?”

Kakashi shakes his head and his ears stand forward as if offended by the thought.

“No, only...“ He shakes his head again, as though trying to fight off shivers, “You’re touching me.”

Minato smiles.

“I’ve only wanted to forever,” he remarks idly, and reaches out to do it again.

This time Kakashi comes alive under the exploratory touch of his teacher’s larger hand. His toes curl a bit as Minato gets a warm grip on his bare ankles, and slides his hand up the length of his leg. He pauses to admire Kakashi’s growing erection though he spares it a touch. Kakashi whines for him as Minato moves higher, pressing into the dip in his hips, fingertips stroking up the sides of his stomach and over his waist. His breath hitches as the hand roves over the flat planes of his chest, brushing over a pebbling nipple, one and then the other, until it finally comes to a stop at his clavicle, just beneath his throat.

Kakashi finds he’s breathing rather quickly. He swallows and tries to soothe his galloping heart.

“Look at you,” Minato purrs, pleased and very aroused. “So reactive for me. And I’ve barely touched you.”

“Please,” Kakashi asks, “touch me more?”

“As you wish.”

Minato leans down and licks the length of Kakashi’s exposed throat. His student shouts at the wet pressure, entire body jerking at the sensation of Minato’s tongue on his neck. He reaches down, using Kakashi’s stomach as a guide and taking hold of his student’s erection in one hand.

Kakashi shouts and feels his hips stutter up into the grip—Minato’s hand is hot and slick. He must’ve grabbed the oil, but Kakashi can’t think a single thought beyond hot and wet and tight, and he gasps.

“Sensei!”

“Yes,” Minato hisses, and pumps his hand quickly.

The sudden wet heat of Minato’s hand on his dick is too good, too fast, and Kakashi shakes his head but groans, gripping Minato with both hands as his hips suddenly fuck forward into that perfect grip. He spends with a whine, face scarlet with shame.

“N-no… no, no, ah. Fuck. I’m, I’m sorry, Sensei—“

“Hush. I wanted you to come.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes, and his ears twist, uncertain. “It was fast.”

“That’s fine,” Minato says without rancor, leaning in to press a reassuring kiss to his student’s pouting mouth. “Kakashi. _I wanted you to come_. It helps you relax, for this.”

The wet hand slips from his spent cock, and slides down, beneath his balls, and Kakashi jumps to feel a touch pressing against his asshole. He gives his teacher a disbelieving look. Minato smiles at him gallantly.

“Trust me.”

“I do,” Kakashi mumbles, but leans back in clear permission.

Mindful of his lover’s younger age, Minato resolves to go very slowly indeed, and takes a generous amount of time getting Kakashi used to the feel of Minato handling his ass. He gets Kakashi up on top of him, allowing his younger lover to straddle him, legs spread apart on either side of his teacher’s waist, and rubs circles against the tight ring of muscle.

Kakashi’s tail swishes and Minato notices it bristle. He’s uncomfortable. Determined, he reaches up and caresses his lover’s cheek, to draw his attention. Kakashi comes, as he always does when Minato beckons, and their lips meet in a slow kiss. The younger man unwinds into the familiar sensation of his teacher’s hungry mouth. Bit by bit, he loses focus on the hand pressing up against him, until Minato dips in with a fingertip.

He meets resistance immediately, and worse, Kakashi seems unable to stop himself from trying to pull away.

“Relax. I won’t hurt you.”

“It’s… I can’t. It’s weird.”

“I have an idea. Sit up, and let’s switch.”

They roll over so Minato is the one ducked down between Kakashi’s thighs. Sitting down almost on top of his tail is a moment’s negotiation, and then Minato leans in to lick the head of Kakash’s cock.

Kakashi gasps and Minato feels a stroke of victory as his finger slides in, to the knuckle.

In this way he plies his student open, stretching him slowly, and teasing his erection with a relentless tongue. Kakashi feels like a furnace. It takes all his skill to focus on his lover’s pleasure at the cost of chasing his own satisfaction, feeling the urge to press in further, to finally feel Kakashi fully, but he’s _so tight_ , even with the oil, even going slow. The little gasps of pleasure are cut with the occasional sound of muted discomfort, and Minato steels his resolve. He wants Kakashi to enjoy this. Thoroughly, and so he puts his own needs out of his mind completely as he can, and focuses on making Kakashi feel only delight.

He retracts his finger from Kakashi gently. “Let me hear you,” he says, dipping a clean finger into the oil. Kakashi nods, and leans back with a slow breath. His thighs tense as Minato comes in close again but he relaxes them as an act of will. Minato waits for him to finish his long breath in before opening his mouth and taking Kakashi’s length in fully, to the hilt.

The sound Kakashi makes for him is amazing, a hoarse cry of pleasure. Minato hums, and the vibrations are enough to distract Kakashi fully. There’s no fight as he presses in slowly, up to the second knuckle, and resting there to let him get used to the sensation. He’s aware of hands fistign in his hair, gripping just to hold, to have something to hang on to against the waves of pleasure from having Minato’s mouth.

“Sensei… Sensei, ah! Sensei, it’s… oh… nnn,” Kakashi groans, shaking. He throbs in Minato’s mouth, dick pulsing strongly over his tongue. Not wanting him to come too soon, Minato pulls back, keeping just the head in both lips. He mouthes the tip very slowly, licking a long, open ‘o’ over the head. He glances up to see Kakashi’s mouth open wide, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, cheeks red hot and his eyes unfocused.

He looks _divine_.

“I’m going to move, a little.” Kakashi nods, and Minato feels the muscle fighting him start to relax. But even as he tries to drag back out, the muscle springs back to life, clamping down on him and keeping him buried half-inside of his younger lover. The heat is exquisite. Minato shudders to feel it and breathes out slowly. Then he dives back in, sucking Kakashi’s dripping cock back down, and slides out with one smooth pull.

Kakashi wails, twisting with a wild noise and coming unexpectedly, hips thrusting up and forcing his cock to the back of his teacher’s throat. Minato takes it well, swallowing and sucking gently, letting Kakashi finish with a long groan. His student collapses completely, falling back onto the bed and panting. He sounds winded. His tail wags very tiredly when Minato climbs up beside him to gather Kakashi close.

It isn’t until he’s comfortable that Kakashi protests.

“We didn’t… You didn’t finish.”

“We have plenty of time to practice before your birthday,” Minato murmurs into the back of Kakashi’s bare neck. “And I’m satisfied for now. Just feeling you was _plenty_ pleasurable, and so was sucking you off.” He laughs when Kakashi’s pale cheeks color darkly at the confession. “Didn’t you enjoy sucking me? So what’s so surprising that I enjoyed returning the favor?”

“I want to at least take two,” Kakashi grumbles, dissatisfied. “Again.”

“You’re all tired out,” Minato observes, glancing down to his student’s softening shaft. “Any more and it’ll hurt to orgasm. I think we’ll try again tomorrow.”

“It doesn’t have to be sexual,” Kakashi argues, determined. “I want to be able to take you. Can’t we try one more time?”

It’s Minato’s turn to blush.

“If you like.”

Kakashi shifts himself, turning onto his stomach. Minato settles again behind him and dips another clean finger into the oil. He coats it generously, and pauses, just looking at his own hand, and the size of his fingers.

“Maybe we’ve been going about this wrong.”

His student turns to see, and blinks as Minato takes his hand, and coats it in the oil. They shift again, sitting up together. Minato pulls Kakashi against him, so he can lean his back against Minato’s chest, and guides his student’s hand down between his thighs.

“Slowly,” he says, and shows Kakashi where to touch.

+

It’s frustrating. He feels fabulous, fresh and flush with pleasure from Sensei’s attention, and he’s still not satisfied. He wants to be able to take his lover’s cock and get something other than a sharp, stabbing sense of discomfort from the intrusion.

“How is this supposed to feel good,” he grumbles as he gets a finger in. “It just feels _weird_.”

“Can you fit one comfortably?”

“Yes. Maybe two, if I…” He pauses, and works diligently. There’s a little zing of pain and he stops.

“Don’t just push in. Try sliding in and out slowly. Gently. Like this,” Minato murmurs into his ear, and sets a very slow pace, guiding Kakashi’s hand into a rhythm with his own. Kakashi blinks and focuses. The rocking works. Slowly but surely he’s able to take more and more, until he’s got two fingers entirely inside of him. The oil makes for an easy slide, and Kakashi gets more and more used to the sensation of having something inside of him.

It does feel good, after a certain point. He can feel little flickers of pleasure as his fingers press in further, approaching something deep. Curious, he steps outside the rhythm they’ve built up to shove in deep.

His knees literally knock together with how _good_ it feels.

“W-what?”

“Ah,” Minato perks up. “There.”

Kakashi turns his head to stare, reeling from the sudden intense shock of pleasure.

“What was that?”

“Do it again,” Sensei says, instead of answering, and Kakashi doesn’t have time to argue as a pressure pushes his hand back up against his ass. Obedient despite his reservations, Kakashi reaches in and strokes out to slide right past something shockingly sensitive.

His tail fluffs out to its fullest.

It feels _incredible_. Has it been there all his life?

“What is that?”

“What we’ve been looking for,” Minato answers, sounding deeply content, purring like a lazy lion. “That sweet little bundle of nerves… but, that’s academic. Let’s explore a more hands-on approach, and figure out what it is, together. Let me?”

“Your fingers are thicker,” Kakashi whines, uncertain but willing, spreading his legs to let Minato dive in slowly. He tries not to wince. Sensei moves with purpose, though, and doesn’t stop pushing in, even when Kakashi grits his teeth. Then he slides right up against it, and Kakashi gasps, legs twitching, cock leaping, and Minato makes a happy sound.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you, Kakashi.”

It’s difficult to think—to focus—to do anything but feel, and he can’t hardly hold back the way his body reacts, then, as his teacher fucks in with his finger to tease up against that spot deep inside.

“Oh… oh! Wah! Sen… sei… oh… oooohhhh, ah, ah, fuck, _oh fuck_!”

He feels his body writhing, twitching with every stroke, taking all of Sensei’s finger easily now. His teacher’s voice is muttering soothing things but he can’t hear a single one. Every thrust in feels good, brushing up against that something sweet deep inside, and Sensei fucks in over and over and over again. He can’t seem to stop.

“P-p-please,” Kakashi hears himself gasp, “Oh, please—Minato—f-fuck, please, ahh!”

“Are you really going to come again?” Minato murmurs, and reaches down with his other hand.

The sound Kakashi makes when he comes nearly breaks him.

It’s half howl, half shout, all pleasure. The heat of Kakashi as he bears down, trapping Minato deep inside as his body goes taut for a third time is almost too much.

It takes everything in him to hold back.

“You’re amazing. Kakashi. You did perfectly, and you feel incredible… Kakashi?”

He leans the younger man up to find he’s barely hanging on to consciousness, face red hot and eyes lost to a haze of satisfaction. Kakashi gives up a warbled sound, completely collapsing against Minato’s chest, absolutely spent.

Minato smiles fondly and lays Kakashi against the sheets. He comes away from the bed, pausing only to caress the smooth surface of his lover’s cheek, and fetches a cloth to clean them. When he returns, Kakashi is fast asleep.

+

Obito is pretty confident in his sexuality by now. He likes girls, and he likes guys, too. He can appreciate the best of both worlds, and he can appreciate that guys and girls like different things, like girls go shopping, and guys don’t.

His explanation falls on deaf ears. Rin beams as he groans and agrees to accompany her on her mandatory shopping mission.

“But, _why_? It’s _shopping_ ,” he whines as they walk through the market place together. “Why do I have to come along?”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“No I won’t,” Obito grumbles.

Rin just hums and squeezes the hand he hasn’t let go of yet.

They walk past the food stands and pass by the weapon stores. They keep walking on beyond the shops that Obito is familiar with, until they approach a store that Rin finally leads him into. He hears the door shut behind him and walks along as Rin browses the shelves, humming to herself as she shops.

Boys don’t need to go shopping, he thinks as his girlfriend picks out different things, to test the feel of them. It’s time better spent training, as far as he’s concerned, and nothing Rin says will change his mind.

“Here. D’you think this one, or this one?”

Two different things fall into his hands.

Obito glances down to see two different colored penises.

“What,” he asks.

“Which one will Kakashi prefer,” Rin clarifies.

“This one,” Obito says at once, handing the correct dildo over, before flinging the other one with all force and going bright red in the face, “RIN WHAT THE _FU_ —“

A hand slaps over his mouth.

“Shh! Don’t shout inside!”

Obito doesn’t squeal like a little girl. He lets out a very Manly Sound of Distress.

“You can’t talk so loud, and don’t throw things,” Rin scolds. “Now, should we get this one, or…”

“Rin,” Obito says urgently, glancing around with a desperate sort of horror at the sight on the shelves, “Rin, there are penises. _Penises_. Everywhere. The whole shop is full—“

“Of dicks,” Rin agrees. “Obito. Focus. I brought you because I thought you’d know what a guy might prefer. I don’t have a dick, after all.”

“No, you don’t, you have an awesome pussy, Rin, _why are we in a shop that sells fake penises_?”

Rin’s lack of urgency in responding to this VERY important question disturbs him, greatly.

“ **Rin**!”

His girlfriend seemingly ignores his plight, and turns idly down another isle stocked up with fake dicks. Obito whimpers a little but pursues her, averting his gaze from the _extremely_ prominent selection of male genitalia on display in a variety of neon colors.

“Rin, please,” he begs, “Why are we here, in the fake penis shop? Don’t you like my penis? My real, actual penis? It’s a nice penis. Isn’t it enough?”

“Obito, I love your dick,” Rin says point-blank, unaware of how her words strike Obito straight through and gut him in the very best way. “We’re not here because you’re inadequate. It’s a mission.”

“It’s WHAT?”

“Don’t shout,” Rin scolds again, reaching up and swatting, but Obito ducks expertly by now, and snatches her wrist to kiss it. She lets him, pleased, and continues. “Sensei said I could get anything I wanted, and add it to the list.”

“There’s a list?”

She unfolds the mission scroll, which, Obito is mortified to see, is stamped with the _Hokage’s official fucking seal._

He stares at the parchment as Rin picks up some unmentionables and adds them to the cart. Whether they’re for her, or for Kakashi, he honestly couldn’t say.

The list clearly states mission details: an objective, though one he thought he’d never fucking read, parameters, and a serious budget. His eyes are fixed on the exact number of zeroes for quite some time.

“Rin,” he says when his mouth works again, “This says we’re supposed to get… but, Sensei sent you? And it’s for Kakashi?”

“And me. Since I’m buying for them, I get to pick out anything I want. Ah! This looks really nice. Obito, think this would fit me?”

“Where would that even oh **oh** oh my _fuck yes_ , please, Rin, please?”

Rin’s brown eyes sparkle.

“If you’re very good, you can help me pick out something for you,” she teases. “No complaining, and no chickening out.”

“I’ll be good,” Obito promises, eyes still glued to the package in Rin’s taunting fingertips, as though she’d let it out of her sight again. “Please get it? Please, please, please _please_?”

She pretends to think about it for another second, before dropping the lacy thing into her basket with a sly smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk, and Other Struggles of the Lord Fourth Hokage, a Day in the Life Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to smutty sexy times but not yet, something domestic/sweet/family-ish before we get back to the plot, such as it is

“Kakashi, Sensei wanted us all in the main room.”

Looking up from where he’s organizing his weapons, Kakashi nods once, and leaps to his feet.

He follows Rin out to where Obito and Minato are already gathered, and joins them with swiftly mounting suspicion. Sensei has this weird look on his face, like he’s transcended being uncomfortable into a state of absolute apathy, which is bothersome and frankly a bit frightening. Rin sits with a look like she’s bracing for impact. Obito looks like he wants to curl up and shrink in on himself, and Kakashi is suddenly dying to know what the impromptu meeting is about.

It’s about sex.

Minato’s smile is for show as he plainly lays out new rules, for the house, and for the pile, with an explicit ban on any sort of sexual overtures for when they’re all together and all touching.

There’s a discussion about personal hygiene, and protection to prevent pregnancy, and transmission of diseases.

Kakashi wishes he could go deaf with every passing second.

Rin maintains only the faintest of pink and just in her cheeks.

Obito is absolutely scarlet. Kakashi is certain his own face is hot. He’s never been gladder for the face mask that hides his cheeks and he’s sorely tempted to re-seal himself, to hide how his ears lay flat back, and how his tail tucks down between his legs in discomfort.

Minato finishes and promptly vanishes.

“Using Flying Thunder God is _cheating_ ,” Obito whimpers, clapping his face with both hands. “ _Sage_. I’ve never felt more humiliated _in my life._ ”

“What,” Rin mutters, “It’s his job, y’know? We’re all sexually active now. It was the responsible thing to do.”

“Ugh, sure, fine. It was still awkward as hell.”

“Seconded,” Kakashi says, aware that his voice is an octave higher, and slightly squeaky.

The three teenagers shudder collectively.

+

Jiraiya is going over the last details in a treatise with Iwakagure to possibly end negotiations and secure Konoha’s safety when he’s attacked by Konoha’s own Yellow Flash.

Minato is a blur, yanking him out of his chair and teleporting them to the far outskirts of the village within a single moment, and Jiraiya barely has time to fling his attacker off before he catches the _look_ on his former student’s face.

“Shodai’s balls, Minato, what happened to you?”

“Fight me.”

Jiraiya’s jaw drops, but his student throws himself bodily forward, and there’s no time to process, ducking a lethal blow and retaliating on instinct. If Minato wants to spar, he’ll give the kid a real workout. Gritting his teeth, the Toad Sage summons up memories of his old pupil’s bad habits, and gets to test if they’ve been ironed out.

+

Eagle barely glances up as Cat drops in, radiating nervous energy.

“Cat.”

“Sir. There’s a Kage-level fight going on outside of training grounds seven.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.”

“The ground is shaking and there’s a huge toad brandishing a blade! Shouldn’t we help?”

The senior ANBU sighs deeply and regards his newest _kohai_.

“Look, kid, if you want to step in and try to stop the Lord Fourth from getting thrashed by one of the Legendary Sannin, be my guest. Personally, I’d like to live to see twenty-two.”

The younger man can’t hold back a sound of distress in his throat.

“ _Sempai_ , the last of Lord Fourth’s guard was dismissed for not interfering when his life was at risk! Shouldn’t we at least…”

His concerns are cut off by the sound of metal clashing, and a rippling heavy rumble as no less than thirty-five trees come toppling down all at once.

The ANBU Eagle groans.

“Fine. Let’s go make sure Lord Fourth isn’t murdered.”

+

By the time they mobilize the entire guard and arrive, the battle is over.

Jiraiya is wrapping his arm where it’s been punctured by three long senbon. He’s missing his shirt and there’s scorch marks covering his entire left pant leg. He waves at the approaching company cheerfully.

“Dunked him in the lake for you,” he calls as they pass by. “See if I’m declared an enemy of the state before you drag him out, yeah?”

Cat glances uncertainly at Eagle, who sighs very deeply.

They drop in strategically as Minato pulls himself out of the lake. Cat is taken at once by the sight of their village leader, a man nearing thirty with an impeccable body and flawless skin, an absolute absurdity among shinobi. He’s seen the man before at the desk or in full ceremonial dress, but never after battle, and never without a shirt.

Lord Fourth is smoking hot.

He’s intensely glad for the mask because Cat feels a blush rush to his face at the sight of Namikaze Minato rising up out of the water. The blonde man is ridiculously chipper looking for someone bearing bruises on his tan cheek. He yanks a shuiken straight out from where it’s been lodged in his shoulder, for what looks like quite some time, and casually sweeps a handful of healing green chakra up over the wound as he steps out of the water, dripping and approaching his guard with a handsome smile.

“Gentlemen, and lady,” Minato greets genially, shaking droplets of water out of his hair and blinking laughing blue eyes at his guard, “What brings you all out here?”

“Cat voiced concerns for your safety, sir,” Eagle reports, and Cat winces at getting the brunt of the blame.

Minato hums thoughtfully and releases his shoulder. The shuriken wound is sealed up but not fully healed. A patch job, done in seconds, ANBU Cat recognizes. That type of self-healing on the field must save him time in battle where others would need to drop back for medical attention.

He wonders what else the Lord Fourth can do with his hands, and about chokes on his tongue.

“How thoughtful. But, you’re far too late,” Minato says with a pitying smile. “If you meant to save me you should have arrived as the battle began, not as it ended. Eagle. You know better.”

“I also knew you were with Lord Jiraiya,” Eagle pipes up quickly, “and there was never any danger—“

“Your _kohai's_ concern is well placed. _He_ may have a raise.”

Minato doesn’t miss how the other members of his guard glower quietly, and laughs in his throat.

“The rest of you may _earn_ your raise by _arriving promptly_ to my next assassination attempt. Dismissed.”

Cat waits for the tell-tale whispers as his teammates depart, and remains kneeling. The Lord Fourth stretches in their absence and Cat can’t stop his gaze from trailing down the older man’s body, compact muscles pulled taut, stretching sinfully before relaxing again. The Yondaime places a handful of that spearmint-green chakra against the wound in his side, at his waist, before giving the younger man still present a curious head tilt.

“Cat? I did say dismissed.”

“I heard, sir. Lord Hokage,” Cat blusters, “Only, I also arrived late. I don’t deserve…”

“Ah. I see. I’ll retract your raise, and you may earn it with your teammates,” Minato corrects, realizing his position with a bit of sympathy.

“Thank you, Lord Fourth.”

Minato watches the last of his guard leave, and wanders off to find his teacher.

Jiraiya is shrugging out of his ruined pants when Minato walks up.

“I should never have taught you that shuriken substitution technique, boy-o. To have my own technique used against me! I’m proud _and_ pissed, you little asshole.”

“I was taught by the best,” Minato says humbly, averting his eyes as his teacher produces a new pair of trousers from a sealed scroll. He reaches up to catch the fresh shirt tossed his way and pulls it on over his dripping hair.

“So,” his white-haired teacher grumbles as they start back toward town together, “Gonna tell me why you tried to rip my head off out of nowhere?”

“I had to do The Talk.”

Jiraiya hears the capitalized letters and roars with laughter all the way back to town.

They part ways at the village gates. Jiraiya maintains his cheerful disposition as he heads off on his own. Minato’s sour mood persists as he passes the Uchiha district. Several sets of near-silent footsteps alert him to swiftly approaching ninja, and he spins to defend himself, only to stare in bewilderment and hold out both arms instead, to catch little Uchiha Itachi from where he’s leapt off a building, straight into the Hokage’s open arms. His pale cheeks are lit with soft pink and he’s clearly filled with childish delight from being plucked out of the air so effortlessly. Minato holds him close in strong arms.

“Target Acquired,” Itachi announces softly.

Minato is pleasantly baffled.

“Whatever do you mean?” he asks, charmed and confused at once.

He’s so distracted by his cute arm full of Uchiha that he doesn’t see Shisui until the little flash-step master has his leg swept. Minato goes down with only a thoughtful look, locking his leg around the Uchiha attempting to escape, and skillfully balancing little Itachi upright against his chest. They end up in a heap lying on top of Shisui, who grunts very loudly as he takes the Hokage’s full weight, and Itachi’s, on top of that.

“Oof! You’re squishing me! Sir Hokage _please_! Get up, get up, get up! I can’t breeeeeathe…”

“He’s fine, Lord Fourth,” Itachi whispers confidently, “Shisui is indestructible.”

“Hey! I heard that! I’m not, I’m _totally dying_ down here! Sir Lord Foooooourth!”

Minato can’t stop a laugh and shifts his weight, so he only has Shisui trapped under a leg, and not his entire body weight. “It’ll be written into history that the Uchiha clan, on this day, attempted an attack on my life.”

“We almost got you, too,” Itachi says severely. “You can’t let down your guard like that. You are very important to the village, Hokage-sama. Please be more careful in the future.”

Minato beams at the child in his arms.

“Of course. I have to take care of the village, don’t I? I’ll be sure to do better, to protect you, and your clan, little one. Thank you.”

Itachi nods and shimmies out of Minato’s arms, and yanks his cousin’s shirt.

“Shisui, stop faking and get up. I want to find Obito, and I know you do, too. Let’s go look for him.”

“Oh? If you like, you can come with me,” Minato says, standing and offering a hand as Shisui pulls himself to his feet, “Do you remember the way?”

“I do!”

“Say, I hear you’re quite fast, Uchiha Shisui.”

“I am, sir! I’m really good at the _Shunshin_ , sir!”

A competitive spark lights in Minato’s blue eyes.

“Want to race there?”

“No, sir!” Shisui says quickly, “No one beats the Yellow Flash!”

Minato sighs dramatically.

“How am I supposed to defend my title if no one will race me?”

Itachi looks back and forth between his cousin and the Hokage.

“Shisui is halfway there already, Lord Fourth,” he announces, jamming a kunai knife from his thigh holster into the fake Shisui. The _Bunshin_ explodes in a cloud of smoke.

Minato stares and startles, and realizes he’s been fooled.

“When did he _substitute_ —“

“He’ll beat you,” Itachi pipes up.

Minato vanishes, and little Itachi skip-hops along the familiar road toward the Hokage’s Team’s house.

+

Obito hears his cousin coming long before Shisui manages to get to the wards. He sits up from beside his wolf-eared teammate to watch Shisui sprint like a lunatic toward their front lawn. His younger cousin looks beside himself, running full-tilt, and waving frantically as he approaches.

“Obitooooooo, open the wards, quick, quick! I’m gonna win!”

Kakashi looks on with an amused hum, ears standing straight up to hear Shisui racing.

Shisui vanishes from sight right at the ward’s edge. Both Kakashi and Obito sit up in alarm, suddenly on guard, when Minato reappears behind them, and dumps the younger Uchiha on top of them both.

All three boys grunt as Shisui lands in a heap with his legs crushing Kakashi’s ears and his head cracking against Obito’s.

“ _Very_ clever,” Minato says, highly pleased and pink from the rush of a real challenge, “Splendid! What a race! You nearly _had_ me, Shisui-kun! How marvelous. I haven’t had to Flash that far in… well, it doesn’t matter. You’ll have to scold your cousin, though: Itachi gave you up too soon. I wouldn’t have suspected a thing if he had kept his silence. He’s too kind.”

Shisui is too busy groaning and burying his face in Obito’s lap to answer.

Kakashi shoves the younger boy off himself and straightens his tail moodily. Obito holds his own head and blinks down at the boy burrowing into his legs.

“Shisui. Shisui, again, _we’re related._ You gotta stop trying to get in my pants.”

“Shut up! I’m not trying to, either,” Shisui whines, “My head. Oh, my head. Obito what’s your _skull_ made of?”

“He _is_ hard headed,” Kakashi says in sympathy, patting Shiui’s back.

“Oi,” Obito protests, “Am not. And same for you, pint-sized! That’s gonna leave a lump…”

Shisui glares up at his cousin. “You’re not hard headed. You just have rocks for brains.”

Obito grins and grabs up his protesting cousin in a head lock. Shisui’s cheeks light up in delight and he scrambles to fight back, flailing ineffectually against his older cousin’s strong arms. The older Uchiha can’t help a laugh, which loosens his grip enough for Shisui to escape and get the upper hand, throwing himself head-long at the unprepared older boy, and they go down in a tangle of limbs.

Kakashi watches them wrestle, tail wagging, ears forward. Minato sits beside him with a long sigh.

“Hard day, Sensei?”

“There have been _three_ attempts on my life today,” he announces dramatically. “And only one even came close.”

“You sound upset,” Kakashi observes, hooking a finger over the edge of his face mask to drag it down. “Let me cheer you up?”

“Please.”

Kakashi leans in, and Minato leans down, and there’s a squeak as they kiss.

Blue eyes look up to see Shisui ducking down quickly, pale cheeks scarlet.

The Yondaime Hokage releases his student with a sinking feeling.

“Excuse us,” Minato says quickly, color dusting his own face. “Shisui-kun… about what you saw—“

“Let me,” Obito cuts in, gathering Shisui up against his chest and standing to his full height. The younger Uchiha yelps as he’s easily manhandled, and clings to Obito’s front, fighting an embarrassed blush. “I’ll tell him, Sensei.”

“Thank you, Obito.”

Kakashi waits until Obito has carried his younger cousin out of the room to turn a stern expression on his teacher.

“You’re lucky it was just Shisui.”

“You’re the one who kissed me!”

“We kissed each other, Sensei. I think we’re a little too comfortable at home. Anyone could have seen. Maybe…”

“I know you’re not about to suggest we be more discreet, even here!” Minato says in disbelief.

Kakashi bristles at the thought. He’s gotten too used to the feeling of falling into his boyfriend’s arms at any time, too comfortable finding comfort along the lines of his teacher’s smile, and there’s no way he’ll voluntarily give that up.

“No. Just to be more careful when we have company. Both of us.”

Minato sighs.

“I can’t wait until Obito is Hokage,” he mock complains, “Let him have the hat and assassination attempts, and the lazy guard, and Sage, _the paperwork_. Some days I think it’ll never end.”

“He can’t wait, either,” Kakashi says suggestively. “You can break your own record for youngest Hokage ever, with your student.”

“No. Even with how well his diplomatic relations may be within his clan, Obito has much to learn before he can take the hat from me. But, I never knew you were so eager for me to retire. I thought you were proud of me, and what I do to protect and nourish the village.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes behind him.

“You work long hours.”

Minato sits up and draws Kakashi close, up against his side. “I do.”

“You have diplomatic meetings, out of the village sometimes. You can be gone for days at a time.”

“I can.”

“You’re still our teacher.”

“I am.”

Kakashi looks up into his blue eyes and Minato feels as though he’s staring into a black hole, how Kakashi draws him in and doesn’t want to let go, sucking him in, an inescapable spiral.

“I am proud of you for being Hokage,” Kakashi says quietly. “It’s just selfish of me. I just want to have you all to myself all the time.”

Charmed, Minato takes his youngest student’s face and kisses him slowly, deeply, one hand cupping his neck, fingers brushing through silvery locks to support him. Kakashi leans in hungrily at first, then blinks, as if caught off guard at his teacher’s sensual pace. His wolf ears twist atop his head, as if listening to the tune and catching the change in tempo.

He kisses back to match, lips pressed to a familiar mouth, tasting the mood of Minato’s kiss with a tentative tongue. Another hand sweeps up his thigh and rests on the crest of his hip, not to incite, but to hold. Pressed sweetly to his teacher, Kakashi folds into the kiss and forgets anything else.

He feels like he’s hearing another language through Minato’s mouth. He can taste the appreciation in the press of his tongue, and hear a swell of love under the gentle rumble as his partner hums against his lips. Kakashi kisses back and hopes Minato can understand what he means to tell, that he feels the same way, that he wants and loves and appreciates Minato for all that he is, just the way he is, so much.

The kiss steals his breath, even after Sensei pulls back to bump their foreheads together, just to be close, just to share breath.

They’ve done far more intimate things and yet Kakashi feels his heart fluttering, can hear his pulse picking up, hiccuping in his ears. He looks into Minato’s eyes and can’t think a single thought, other than how lucky he is, to have the heart of this man. Minato reads the words in his gaze and smiles warmly.

“I love you, Kakashi.”

“I love you, too, Sensei,” he rasps in return, amazed that he remembers how to use his mouth after such a kiss.

Minato’s smile deepens, and he holds Kakashi closer with a fond look. “These past few years I’ve never wanted anything more than what we have now. I’ve longed to have you, to hold you.”

“I know that. You have me now—I’m yours.”

He’s watching closely, and he can’t miss the way a shudder makes Minato tremble.

When he speaks again, the Hokage’s gaze is overflowing, and Kakashi drinks in the sight of him greedily.

“You make me feel like I can do anything,” Minato says quietly. “And I would. Kakashi. You have to know that you’re it, for me. I love you. No matter what happens after your birthday, with Obito or your jounin exams, or the treaty with Iwakagure… I would do anything, for you. Only ask, and I’ll lay the world at your feet.”

“ _Sensei_ …” Kakashi whispers, wolf ears facing forward and tail falling still, completely enchanted by the blonde’s declaration.

He really feels that, if he asked, Minato would give him everything.

“Excuse me, Lord Fourth,” a small voice says, “I came after Shisui. Have you seen him?”

Minato and Kakashi turn to see wide-eyed Uchiha Itachi on the stairs of the house, watching them with almost unblinking eyes.

He, too, looks spell bound by Minato’s words.

Kakashi feels Minato start to pull away and turns at once, gripping him fiercely. The blonde winces; Kakashi is quite strong. Their eyes meet, a quick clash of nerves and will, before the older man sighs softly and stops resisting, keeping Kakashi in his arms. The wolf ears on his student’s head tip forward in satisfaction, and he leans up to swiftly lick the corner of his teacher’s mouth.

Minato hears the quick motion for what it says, ‘ _thank you_ ’, and can’t hide his smile.

“There you are! What took you so long,” Shisui’s voice calls out from deeper in the house. He comes running across the wood to greet Itachi, who remains glued to the sight of Kakashi wrapped up in the Lord Fourth Hokage’s embrace. Shisui notices his younger cousin staring, and follows his gaze.

“Oh, yeah. They’re, like, _together_ or something. Hey, Itachi, guess what? I almost totally beat him! I was _so_ close…”

The sound of his cousin’s excited voice pulls Itachi’s gaze, and the little Uchiha is distracted by the advent of his exuberant cousin. Obito follows close behind and his own eyes fall to where Kakashi is wrapped up in his teacher’s arms, wolf tail swishing in a lazy pattern of content. His gaze is drawn a moment later as he’s accosted by the younger of his cousins. Itachi tugs his pant leg fiercely, with a little scowl. Obito drops down to pick him up.

“Why is there a frown on such a sweet face, hmm?”

“You knew, all this time!

“I knew what?” Obito wonders, charmed at his angry little cousin’s offended outrage.

“You never told me the Lord Fourth is in love!”

Kakashi watches a rather red color overtake Minato’s entire face as Obito shakes with laughter.

Eventually Obito gathers his cousins and walks them home. Kakashi watches them go before turning to his teacher. Minato greets him with a broad smile and bright eyes.

“Tell me again, that you love me.”

Kakashi’s tail wags as those blue eyes suffuse with warmth.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent Kakashi/Minato T_T I love them together,, guh


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries some stuff on his own, Minato gets a taste of why Obito listens so much, and Obito gets an eyefull. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really only been 20 days since I started this fic? I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to write this. wweh

Kakashi stares at the dick.

Which is something he never dreamed he’d be doing, because usually penises are attached to people, and he’s not particularly fond of looking at dicks that aren’t his own or Minato’s, especially disembodied dicks, but _there is a penis sitting on the side of the bed._

Minato is trying so hard not to laugh at him.

Kakashi glares anyway, ears flat back and tail fluffed out.

“It’s a dildo.”

“It is,” Minato says, managing to turn his guffaw into a chuckle.

“Why is there a _fake_ penis,” Kakashi deadpans, “I like your penis better.”

“Kakashi, if you don’t care for it, we don’t have to use it, but I specifically acquired these to help us. We only have a few more days until your birthday, and if you’d like, I’ll take you then.” He pauses to enjoy the way his partner’s eyes darken at the bold statement, and pushes on. “But in order to take me, you’ll have to be able to take at least this first.”

Kakashi considers the object standing erect on the bedside table. It’s a modest length and width, similar to the size of his own. Taking it should be simple enough, with oil, and a little stretching. It’s no where near Sensei’s length or girth, but…

“It’s green.”

“Rin said they didn’t offer flesh tones….”

Kakashi’s ears flick forward, his cheeks light up, and his tail goes even fluffier, to Minato’s surprise.

“Rin—you sent Rin— _Namikaze Minato_ did you send your student, your female student, out to buy us _sex toys_?”

The Yondaime Hokage goes a telling shade of rose, and Kakashi’s scandalized expression tells his outrage.

“Kakashi, I did it for you, and for us—“

“YOU SENT RIN!”

“Was I supposed to go myself?”

Kakashi opens his mouth to say _yes_ , and has a sudden mental image of Konoha’s Yondaime Hokage wandering around a sex toy shop, walking home with an arm full of dildos and lubricant and who-knows-what-else, and slowly closes his mouth.

He’s not about to sing Minato praises, though.

“You could’ve sent Obito,” he grumbles.

Minato raises an eyebrow.

“And would Obito have known what you like better?” he wonders idly, and Kakashi turns quickly at the first hint of jealousy.

He tackles Minato back onto the bed, crashing their lips together fiercely. Minato gasps as they go down. Kakashi straddles the older man with a smirk, and kisses his teacher with an open mouth, humming knowingly as Minato greedily dives in with his tongue to feel Kakashi’s fangs.

It may be cheating, but Sensei has always been fascinated by his teeth. He allows the licking, kissing in-between tastes, and eventually senses he’s soothed the worst of Minato’s flash of envy. Kakashi’s tail wags as he pulls away from his teacher’s kiss swollen lips and pink cheeks.

“You’ve become predictable,” Kakashi scolds. “What could Obito know about me that you don’t? I only meant I love Rin like a sister, and she shouldn’t have to run errands for you.”

“Oh, she was _well compensated_ for her efforts,” Minato purrs, pleased to have Kakashi handle him so efficiently. “I basically wrote her a blank check to pick out things for herself and Obito while she got what I needed for us.”

He watches his student’s ears flick back-forth-back-forth. “That seems fair.”

“So…” Kakashi feels his tail wag as the hands holding his back slope down over his body to grope his butt through his pants, “…did you want to practice?”

Minato waits for a reply with hot cheeks, and a rising tent in his own pants. He’s had the supplies for them to do this for nearly a day and a half now, but the time never seemed right. With Obito off at the Uchiha district and Rin out with friends in town, today seemed the perfect opportunity to help his youngest student along with practicing for his birthday.

The thought sends shivers down his spine.

Both of them want to have sex, with each other, and they can soon.

It’s going to happen.

The thrill of anticipation makes everything so much sweeter, how Kakashi needs time and practice to prepare himself, how Minato has been holding back all this time for his reward, to have Kakashi spread out beneath him, eager to be impaled on his teacher’s cock, to take him fully, connecting them, completing their relationship…

“Sensei. Sensei? Are you alright?”

Minato doesn’t answer right away. He can’t manage words momentarily.

Kakashi senses he needs a second, and waits.

“I’m just excited.”

“I can tell,” Kakashi murmurs, sliding his thigh, where Minato’s thickening erection is pushing up against him.

Curiously, the wolf-eared boy swings up off Minato’s body, picks up the dildo with one hand, and walks away from the bed. Minato calls after him.

“Washing up first?”

“I’m going to practice on my own,” Kakashi says, walking right out of the room.

Minato stares after him dumbly for a moment. Then his brain finishes processing the thought, and he jumps off the bed.

Kakashi’s ears flick in annoyance as his partner follows after him.

“Kakashi, if you need any help…”

“Sensei, I’m fine. I just want to try it out on my own first. Then with you.”

Baffled, Minato wonders if he’s upset, or offended his younger lover.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to. Won’t you come back, and try it with me?”

The silver-haired teenager blinks, like he’s just realizing Minato means for them to do this _together_ , and he shakes his head.

“No. Sensei, I’m not mad at you, or upset. I like you, and I want your touch, but for this, I just want to try it out on my own first. Remember when I showed you Chidori, for the first time?”

“Yes…”

“I could only do it because I’d practiced on my own for hours before hand. I was so worried I’d fail, or mess up in front of you.” Kakashi looks down at the green dildo and his expression when he meets Minato’s eyes again is determined. “This is really important to me. It matters, because I want to do well. It’s just as personal. It’s my body. This is something I have to do on my own before I’ll be comfortable sharing it with you, not because I want you less, but…”

He fumbles for words, and Minato stops him.

“Kakashi. It’s alright. I understand. I won’t follow you.”

The relief that cuts across his younger lover’s face is almost tangible.

“Thank you.”

Kakashi leans in for a swift kiss before trotting off to another room. Minato watches him go before returning to the bedroom to tidy the sheets they’d rolled around on. He bottles his disappointment. Yes, he’d wanted Kakashi to show him. He can’t deny that he’d been looking forward to watching Kakashi work himself open, and take the dildo bit by bit, frustrated but determined, ears back, tail twitching.

It could’ve been so sweet.

The blonde sighs softly. Kakashi’s discomfort is far more important than his desire to see him do it once. After all, once he’s comfortable, there will be plenty opportunities to ask him to repeat the event, surely. Minato prefers to think positively, and focuses on looking forward to all the times they’ll be able to practice together later.

He finishes making up the bed and heads out into the hallway.

Incidentally, half-way back to the main room, he hears a soft cry.

Minato freezes.

All the doors are closed. And Kakashi _knows_ how to ward a room so no sound escapes.

He turns, very slowly, and listens with his pulse speeding up in his ears.

Another soft sound, a gasp of pleasure.

Mianto feels himself smirking.

He sheds his shoes, and stealthily retreats into the depths of the house, listening intently. The little soft sounds get louder, and he knows he’s found the right room as a very wet sound reaches his ears. He can only imagine what could have caused that slick noise. It would be nice to see, but somehow, there’s a guilty thrill of voyeuristic pleasure from having to guess.

No wonder Obito prefers to listen through the wall.

Settling in with the door shut behind him, Minato picks the right wall, and sinks down against it, turning one ear to the wood, and shutting his eyes to better imagine the look of his lover. Kakashi will have shed his pants, Mianto thinks as he focuses to hear better. He’ll be wearing his shirt still, naked from the waist down, with his tail behind him and his legs spread apart, and he’ll be working the first finger in, slick with oil from the jar. They were all present for The Talk, so Kakashi knows better than to double-dip and contaminate the entire vial.

“ _Nnn_ …”

Minato bites his lip, though he’s made no sound so far. The fear that he might get caught listening is an unexpected thrill. Would Kakashi be upset that he’s here, listening? Or did he expect it?

He doesn’t have time to guess because Kakashi is making more sounds, slick, and wet, noisily slipping a single finger in and out of himself and it sounds _heavenly_. Minato feels his own cock rise at the thought and glances down to his pants.

Should he touch himself?

 _Obito would_ , he thinks, and then Kakashi groans, low and aroused, and Mianto stops thinking and gets his dick out.

+

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay and have a sleep over,” Shisui whines.

Obito grins and reaches over to ruffle his cousin’s wild hair.

“Not on your life, kiddo. I’m not sleeping anywhere near you, you’ll accost me in my sleep!”

“Hey! Will not! I don’t even like you!”

“He’s lying, Obito,” little Itachi informs his older cousin with a very severe expression. “Shisui-kun loves you very much.”

Shisui makes a betrayed squawk.

“Itachi! How could you!”

“Ow, ow, Shisui, my hair!”

“Oi,” Obito snaps, snatching Shisui’s hands from Itachi’s pony tail, “Shisui! We don’t yank!”

Shisui bites him and Obito shouts, before grabbing up his cousin in both arms and hanging him from an ankle. Shisui yelps as his entire world gets flipped up-side-down. He reaches out to grab but Obito holds him out at arm’s length and gives him a firm shake. The jostling rattles Shisui’s brain, and he wails, holding his head.

“Alright, I get it, I get it! Let go of me! My brain is turning into juice!”

“Juice,” Obito repeats incredulously as he sets Shisui down, “Are you thirteen or three?”

His younger cousin mutters rebelliously as he’s released, so Obito snags him by the wrist and turns his chin, forcing Shisui to look up at him. He’s used to Shisui’s attitude by now but pulling his cousin’s hair is unacceptable. “Do I have to get your Grandfather, Shisui?”

The younger Uchiha pales.

“Please don’t. I’m sorry, Obito, honest.”

“You’ll apologize to Itachi, and Uncle Fugaku?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He pauses before releasing Shisui’s wrist, though he keeps a hold of his cousin’s chin. “You know I’m not mad at you. Right?”

The downcast look on Shisui’s face clears up a bit. “You’re not?”

“No. Sometimes you act up, and it’s my job to help you see when it’s okay and when it’s not. I’ll always love you, little cousin.”

“No matter what?” Shisui presses.

Obito nods with a confident smile. “No matter what. Go on.”

The younger Uchiha nods, a radiant smile returning to his face, and he turns on a dime to grab Itachi by the hand, racing off to find Fugaku and get his apology out of the way.

Obito watches them go with a fond smile. He loves being an Uchiha, part of this big family within the village he loves and belongs to. Every one of them is unique and yet they’re similar, connected by blood and family traits. He waves to a few more distant cousins as he heads off in the direction of his other home, the one he’s made with the family he’s found in his team.

His thoughts drift as he walks. He’s eighteen now. Most other cousins his age have already been married off or are at least wrapped up tightly in arranged marriages to be consummated at a later date. He marvels briefly at being allowed the freedom to date Rin, someone the clan didn’t choose but still approved of once it came out that they were together. Uncle Fugaku had actually been a big supporter of their relationship. He’s very grateful for the support, and has kept a close eye on Itachi for the man in return.

He thinks of Shisui and his penchant for mischief, and his startling mastery of the flash-step. He gave Minato a good run for his money the other day. Perhaps the two of them should get together and discuss differences in techniques.

Caught up in his thoughts, he hardly notices where he is until he’s traipsed through the wards and re-set them. It’s second nature by now.

He slides out of his sandals and walks soundlessly up the steps, following his train of thoughts right into a room in the back of the house.

Minato looks up, startled, and stares.

Obito looks down, surprised, and gapes.

From the adjacent wall, Kakashi whines, and there’s a very wet sound that is probably Kakashi fucking himself with a dildo.

For a split second, Obito just stares back, blindsided by the sudden view of his teacher’s erection, thick with his arousal and very slick with precome. It’s a very handsome erection, Obito thinks belatedly, long and thick and probably heavy, from the way Sensei holds it, jutting out from a nest of sparse blonde curls, just as bright, just as yellow-blonde as the rest of Sensei’s hair.

It’s big, and it looks rock-hard, and it’s _dripping_ , dribbling all over Sensei’s hand as he fists himself once, with Obito’s eyes watching. The man’s face is scarlet, hot from getting caught red-handed. His breathing is inaudible but the grip on his cock makes the softest slick sound as he strokes himself, base to tip, a very long, wet journey that Obito can’t look away from.

Sensei is touching himself in front of him.

His heart slams into his throat and stays there, pulsing loud enough to hear, and he feels himself swallow reflexively.

There’s an answering heat filling his own face as he stares down at the way his teacher is holding his cock. God, it looks good. His teacher’s clothes are all on, and just his dick is out, fisted tightly in a single hand that hardly covers half of him. _It’s so long,_ Obito thinks in amazement, watching without blinking as the hand moves up, and up, and up over the tip, and then starts its journey back down. He can’t tell if Sensei can hear his hammering heart or not. It seems almost louder than the sounds coming from the other room.

And speaking of sounds, Kakashi is clearly doing his best to be heard from afar, because _holy fuck_ can he tell.

It nearly steals his breath to imagine Kakashi spread out, ass in the air, working one of the fake dicks in and out of himself with a rhythm he prefers. He can hear the slick, the sound of a well-oiled toy, the slide that’s almost as wet as Rin’s pussy. Kakashi must have used a very generous amount for it to be so loud. Obito feels his brain threaten to check out completely at the squelching sounds. At that speed, he can guess pretty much _exactly_ how fast Kakashi is fucking himself, and fuck, that’s so hot to think of.

He has to bite his lip to bottle a groan.

What his teammate must look like.

Another soft sound catches his ear, one closer than Kakashi. Minato is trying to get his attention.

 _Stay or go,_ he signs, with one hand, the other still sliding up and down his cock.

Obito feels his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

 _Stay_ , he signs back, feeling his pulse triple. Stay, like stay and listen? Right here, beside Minato, who’s still jerking off to the sound of Kakashi, oh, fuck, _the sounds._ His ears are accosted by the telltale gasps of pleasure as Kakashi works himself over with a quicker pace. He’s trying to come from taking the dildo. Obito bites down another groan and shakes his head to catch Minato’s reply.

_Stay or go. Quiet._

Obito swallows and feels heat drop down to his dick.

God he _wants_ to stay. He wants to hear Kakashi groan and take the fake plastic. He sounds _divine_. And a bonus, he gets to see Minato, who is so hot, who is half way to coming, and looks incredible.

But on the other hand, it feels unfair to Kakashi.

Obito steels himself, glancing down to catch one more glimpse of his teacher’s very hard dick, and dips out silently.

He flash-hops across the village, burning more chakra than he has all damn day, blasts past his relatives, to the safety of Shisui’s grandparents house which no one ever visits, and locks the door.

Then he shoves down his own pants to masturbate furiously.

+

It was weird at first, but Kakashi is used to the feel of silicone by now. He’s less worried about the fit the way he was at the start, back before he’d stretched himself with a finger, then two, and finally a third, noisily and with plenty of oil. The fake cock fits just fine after that, and even though it isn’t Sensei’s, Kakashi finds it an acceptable substitute.

Dragging the dick in and out, Kakashi shudders at the sensation.

It pales in comparison, doing it himself. He can’t wait to have the real thing.

It’s still good, and he’s still very close. He pants, loudly, wondering if Sensei has stuck around or wandered off, or if Obito has come home. The thought makes him shudder guiltily. He’s turned on at the thought that someone might be listening. He imagines either of them walking in unexpectedly, coming in the door he’d left loosely locked and stopping dead at the sight of him with the plastic cock half-buried in his ass.

And the sounds.

It’s one thing to suck dick messily, noisily. It’s another to have enough of the oil to make such telling sounds when he fucks himself with the dildo.

I'm fucking _myself_ , Kakashi thinks distantly, and whimpers.

He can’t focus on anything else as his orgasm approaches. There’s only the slide of the plastic as he works it in and out with both hands, fucking in shallowly, faster and faster, the same way he would speed up touching his cock. Kakashi gasps as the dildo slides in a little deeper, comes up closer to that perfect spot inside, fuck, he’s so close. A little more. He’s right there.

“Ah… ah! Ah, ah, oh, _nnn_ , ah, ah, fuck, ahh—“

 _Coming_ , Kakashi thinks as it happens, shuddering as he shoves the plastic cock in over and over again, gasping to hear the slick squelch as he presses his face against the bed. His cock throbs, sending his seed spluttering all over the sheets. His ass grabs greedily around the fake plastic and he winces a bit. It’s tight, and too firm, doesn’t give the way Sensei’s fingers did.

Panting and groaning softly, he collapses down, only to whine at the sudden discomfort from shifting his angle. He lifts his hips back up and gently works the plastic out of his ass with a wet pop.

His tail sweeps side to side as he drops the dildo and slides back down into the sheets to bask a bit, breathing slowly as the high from coming drifts through him.

It was alright.

Not his favorite, which will always be having Sensei help him along, but he’d do it again sometime. Maybe he’d even be comfortable letting someone else hold the dildo? Perhaps it’s different with a partner. He’ll probably try it a few more times solo before asking Minato to join him.

He wonders what face Obito would make if he asked for his help, and laughs to think of it.

Kakashi spends a few more minutes lazily laying around, content, before remembering Sensei’s speech about toys and personal hygiene. He hops up and gets his toy to the bathroom to clean it carefully with warm water and lathers it generously with soap. Rinsing it well he pats it with a towel and sets it to air dry on the counter where it shouldn’t fall. Then he heads out to change the sheets on the bed.

A fresh change of clothes later, Kakashi sniffs himself to be sure he doesn’t stink of cum, before he heads out to see where his teacher has gone.

He finds his lover lying flat on the floor of their shared house, staring at the ceiling and mumbling quietly to himself. He looks in a daze. Kakashi can smell the salty after-scent and knows instantly he’s stayed in the house to listen. A wave of pride sweeps through him, and he eavesdrops shamelessly.

“…just a glimpse, not like he hasn’t seen… I asked him. I can’t deny that. _I asked him._ I actually invited him to stay. Does that make me a pervert? I never looked, before… he just snuck up on me, I should have been more prepared…”

His boyfriend seems to be having a quiet mental meltdown. Kakashi wonders what it’s about, and wanders over to ask, with footsteps loud enough to hear. Minato’s arms open for him automatically. His blue eyes remain fixed on the ceiling and his mumbling continues, to Kakashi’s dismay.

“…never considered anyone else… but what would have happened, if he stayed?”

“If who stayed where, Sensei?”

“Obito,” Minato confesses, unblinking. “He caught me, ah. Listening.”

Kakashi snorts a laugh.

Then he processes, and sits up off Minato’s chest, eyes wide.

“Wait, he walked in on you… were you…” His tail swishes, and his cheeks go pink, but he presses on gamely, “Were you _enjoying_ yourself?”

Minato nods wordlessly, cheeks coloring slightly.

Kakashi’s jaw drops.

He can’t believe it and he wants to know, he really wants to know exactly what happened, but Sensei seems to be dissociating. He shoves down on his desires and works to bring the blonde man back from his panic.

Turning over onto his front, Kakashi crawls up over Minato’s chest. He catches the blonde’s gaze and then drops to rub his cheek all over his teacher’s face. Minato blinks and reaches up with one hand to scratch absently. Kakashi’s ears flick and he doesn’t allow himself to be distracted by the pleasant sensation, shaking off the touch and nuzzling harder, until Minato can’t ignore him, and laughs as he’s bowled over by Kakashi’s affectionate rubbing.

“Stop that, it tickles! Kakashi what’s gotten into you? Come here.”

Kakashi is already where he’s meant to be, in Minato’s embrace, lying against his chest, but he settles down nonetheless with a quiet hum.

“You were worlds away. Something on your mind?”

“It was. But you brought me back,” Minato says with a fond look, leaning in to kiss Kakashi’s hair. “Thank you.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes, pleased.

Maybe he won’t bring up whatever was worrying his boyfriend just yet. Selfishly, he curls up against his teacher and enjoys the sound of his beating heart and the pattern of his even breathing. His tail continues in its lazy loop. Sensei’s hand begins to move, rubbing a slow, soothing circle into Kakashi’s back. That coupled with the clinging sensation of a recent orgasm is enough to lower Kakashi’s defenses.

He’s half-asleep when the sound of approaching footsteps clue him in to the arrival of the others, and the hand on his back goes very still.

Kakashi glances up quickly to see Minato and Obito staring at each other.

His ears stand straight up but he says nothing, waiting to see the outcome. The older boy seems frozen in the doorway as Rin walks in past him, waves and calls out cheerfully, stepping out of her shoes and heading for the kitchen. Minato looks back, face mildly anxious, like he’s afraid of how Obito will react. Obito’s expression is a mix of humiliation and a touch of envy, but Kakashi knows the look of desire on Obito’s face, and he’s shocked to see it directed at someone else.

At Minato.

He feels his jaw drop again.

It doesn’t last, because Obito turns quickly to be busy in the kitchen with Rin. Kakashi turns to see Minato sitting back down and studies his expression, reading mixed emotions. He’s confused.

Kakashi feels empathy for his turmoil and comes in to kiss his teacher’s cheek.

“Sensei.”

“I’m alright,” Minato mumbles distractedly. “It’s…”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I can guess. It’s fine.”

Minato turns, and faces him fully. Kakashi catches sight of his mild disbelief, but under that, hope. “It’s… Kakashi, you’re enough, for me.”

“But you could see why I want to try?”

There’s a pause before the blonde nods slowly, gaze cast up over Kakashi’s shoulder where Obito has disappeared into the kitchen.

“Maybe.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Short Chapter because I felt the URGE to tease ANBU Cat ~~poor Yamato~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life check from Quarantine: This is when College decided that we'd do all our summer courses in addition to spring courses. ~~fuck me~~

There isn’t much stress in Minato’s life. Being the Hokage during peace time is a treat. He deals with minor infractions of the law, the occasional clan dispute, and various functions related to his office.

The only thing weighing heavily on his mind is his lover, and his swiftly approaching birthday, and the frustrating lack of progress they’re having getting Kakashi to open up to take him.

He’s still _so_ tight.

Even trying on his own, even after copious stretching, taking more than two of his fingers always causes the same reaction. With his birthday only seven days away, Minato is very concerned. He doesn’t want Kakashi to be uncomfortable during sex.

They’re going to have sex, he thinks, for perhaps the hundredth time that day, and the thought cheers him.

Kakashi can’t take him comfortably yet, he thinks right after, and feels his sliver of good mood evaporate instantly.

What to do? They’ve tried to help him loosen up but it seems like they’re just not going to make it. He _knows_ how much Kakashi wants this, with him, wants it even at the cost of his own comfort. Minato couldn’t bear it if he hurt his younger lover during their first time. If only he wasn’t so well endowed.

The storm cloud of his thoughts keep all others from bothering him throughout the day. His ANBU guard remains at arm’s length, except for curious Cat, who watches his village leader going through some serious deep consideration.

“Something on your mind, Lord Fourth?”

“Cat,” Minato says in greeting as the younger man falls into step with him, “You’re out of cover.”

“You seem distracted,” Cat says cautiously, “I had to be sure your guard was up, even if we’re watching you from a distance…”

The Yondaime slows down a bit and his smile comes back a little.

“Thank you. I _have_ been distracted, lately.”

 _Distressed_ , more like, Cat thinks, mindful not to let any emotion show on his face. It’s not like the Lord Fourth can’t take care of himself. But something prompts him to ask anyway, “Statistically, adding perspective to any situation improves the chances of finding the best solution.”

Minato stops walking and stares at him a bit, and Cat feels his cheeks heat. He’s grateful for the mask. The blue eyes of the Yondaime still seem to see straight through it and he fights the urge to squirm.

“Perspective…”

“If you explain your dilemma, perhaps I can offer an alternative solution? One you haven’t considered yet?”

“Oh,” Minato says, startled and pleased, “Oh, I see! That’s so thoughtful. Just a moment.”

He reaches out, and makes an ‘all-clear’ signal with one hand, and then the entire world disappears, and Cat’s sense are instantly on guard, only for everything around him to reappear in the same moment, only it’s different.

They’ve teleported.

The sensation is not as jarring as he’d anticipated, after having watched the Hokage use this technique multiple times, but he isn’t sure he’s prepared for being _alone_ with the Yondaime. He seems to have developed an unexpected personal fondness for the village leader and Cat isn’t quite sure what to do with such emotions. They’re hardly necessary but he can’t seem to rid himself of them. Perhaps they’ll be useful on the battlefield? Make him move faster, make him fight harder, for the Hokage’s sake? Who can say? The only thing he knows is there’s a searing hot hand print left from where Minato’s palm laid on his bare shoulder, and he can’t hide his shiver when the man pulls away.

If he notices, the Lord Fourth kindly says nothing.

“You’ve heard the rumors? That I prefer men?”

Suddenly, Cat’s stomach feels strange. His heart starts to race, for some inexplicable reason.

“I have. Sir.”

Why are they discussing that now?

“It’s true.”

Cat can’t think.

Can’t speak, isn’t sure what he’s meant to do here—is it an overture? _What should he do?_ Lord Fourth's face is tinged with anticipation, like he's anxious. He looks like he’s waiting for some kind of reaction. What is he supposed to say? Should he be supportive? Show that he’s accepting of the sudden confession? Certainly, at least that.

“I understand, sir.”

The lines of Minato’s shoulder relax a fair bit, and he breathes a sight of relief. Cat tries not to let it show how the sight makes his chest tight.

“Well. Not the most enthusiastic reaction, but, I must admit, I wasn’t sure who I could trust. There are some people in this world who still believe it is only men and women who should lie together. But, that’s beside the point.”

He takes a slow breath in and gives ANBU Cat his full attention. Cat stands taller, and tries not to lock his knees or hold his breath. The Lord Fourth looks intense. It wouldn’t do to pass out when the Hokage is counting on him.

“Do you also understand the principles of intimacy between two men? How they might have sex?”

“I do, Lord Fourth,” ANBU Cat replies, a little unsteadily, because that unwavering blue gaze never leaves his as he speaks, and they’re apparently going to talk about intimacy, and wow he’s never noticed before, but Cat is completely willing to drown in those ocean blue depths.

“Then you understand the principle difficulty I’m facing.” The blonde shrugs, a sloppy gesture, one he’s never seen the graceful Yondaime Hokage ever make before, and Cat feels himself swallow at the show of trust, that this man is so willing to relax around him, to show off his awkwardness and bear his heart like this.

Maybe those emotions aren’t so useless after all.

“You’re unable to have intercourse because of physical resistance,” Cat clarifies, trying for a scholastic approach, to avoid unnecessary embarrassment. He’s gratified when the other man nods, completely on board, and lets his mind turn the problem over in his head. He’s absolutely the least qualified person to help the Hokage with such an issue, having never had physical intimacy with another man or woman before, but the problem is rooted in human anatomy, and he thinks about it objectively. 

Anal sex is achieved by inserting the penis into the anus. The anus is a muscle with just one job: staying shut tight. To achieve mutually pleasurable intercourse, you need the muscle to relax enough to permit entry. The average penis isn't terribly wide or long across and the human body is fairly accommodating. Perhaps the issue isn't an unwilling partner. Perhaps Lord Fourth is just rather well endowed...

“That’s all correct.”

He looks up to realize with no small amount of horror that he’s been muttering under his breath out loud.

The Hokage’s face is flush with humiliation.

ANBU Cat briefly wishes for death.

“Perhaps a diversion,” he says, praying for one himself, to save him from his own embarrassment.

Minato’s expression shifts. His eyes widen and his blush recedes to be replaced with an ardent hopefulness. He reaches out, and Cat realizes with a startle that he’s let his own guard down. The Yondaime is only an arm’s length away. His exuberant expression is even more gallant up close.

Cat stamps down on his physical response to the sudden proximity, controlling his breathing and regulating his racing pulse as best he can.

“I believe you’re right. A distraction is _exactly_ what I need. Thank you!”

There’s a pressure. Cat is aware that his hand is enclosed in both of the Lord Fourth’s. He manages to mumble something in response before the pressure disappears, and he’s left completely alone in the middle of the woods just outside the village.

He stays there for a while, just staring into space, and waiting for his heart to stop trying to leap up out of his throat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato used Distraction. It's Super Effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update 3/25/2020:** Tried to slow down with the story. HA. Never did. Thanks to everyone asking after me, me and my family r fine.

Minato turns the idea over for an entire day. He has one chance to get this right. In the end he decides he should talk to Kakashi first. He’s sorely tempted to just implement his idea without his explicit consent for the shock value, knowing how likely he is to say yes. But communication is important, as well as consent, so he pulls Kakashi aside one day and erects a privacy barrier, and asks plainly, “Do you trust me?”

“I do. Sensei, is something the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter. Kakashi, I want to try something, the next time we’re alone together.”

“Are you going to tell me what you’re planning?”

“It’s going to be a surprise,” Minato decides, “But, hopefully, a good one.”

“I can’t wait.”

“You don’t have to. Come with me?”

Curious, Kakashi comes, tail swishes, ears perked up. Minato leads the two of them into the back very conspicuously.

Rin watches them go with a small squeal, and quickly announces her need for new shuriken, leaving with a goofy grin and bright pink cheeks.

Obito doesn’t follow her, eyes glued instead to the sight of Kakashi’s wolf tail disappearing. It’s been a while since Sensei was so blatant about pulling Kakashi aside for something sexual.

He tries to ignore the sting of jealousy and wonders what he can do to put his mind off of things.

There isn’t much time to stew in his thoughts before he hears his name.

“Obito.”

He glances up, to see Minato approaching alone. The blonde regards him hesitantly.

Obito cocks an eyebrow.

“Weren’t you going somewhere with Kakashi?”

He can’t keep all the bitterness out of his voice, and tries not to wince. He sounds petulant, like a child, but he can’t help it. He’s happy for them, honest. He’s also green with envy.

“I am somewhere with Kakashi.”

The Uchiha does a double take, and then snorts. A _Bunshin_ , then. Sensei isn’t even talking to him face to face. He’s sent a clone, while the real him busies himself with his lover. He doubts Sensei means to brag so he wonders what the older man wants.

+

It always makes his heart speed up to follow Minato deeper into the house. Kakashi feels his tail twisting with excitement as curiosity colors his thoughts. What surprise does Minato have for him? Is it a different toy? He can take the green one easily, nearly all the way now. Is he graduating to another color, a longer length, or does Minato want him to demonstrate his mastery of the green dildo before he does on to a bigger size? He can’t stop his cheeks from lighting up soft pink above the mask at the thought.

He’d do it, with Minato watching. The thought sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

They come to a back room and Minato sits them down on the bed. Instead of taking off their clothes he looks nervous. Kakashi sits straight up, attentive at once. “Is something wrong?”

“I want you to go into this with an open mind, I suppose,” Minato mumbles, “I know I’ve struggled with this, in the past, but perhaps it can be an asset to us now.”

“You’re not making sense. Just tell me what’s bothering you. Please? I promise I won’t be upset.” 

“You’re still so tight.”

Kakashi tries not to wince. “I’m getting better.”

“I know,” Minato says placatingly, “Kakashi. I want to try something that might make you easier to open up. But tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Minato. What are you talking about?”

The blonde takes a breath in and says the same thing to two different people.

+

Obito’s jaw drops. He seems unable to respond, which Minato expected. It’s early but if they were going to do it anyway and it might help them now, why wait?

“What do you think?”

“I mean _of course_ ,” Obito says quickly, face flaming, “but have you asked him yet?”

“I’m asking him now,” Minato’s clone says, “What will you do if he says yes?”

Obito’s eyes are very dark as he gives his reply.

+

Kakashi’s eyes go wide, and he seems unable to speak. Minato wonders at his student’s similar response, and how precious it is, that they’re both blindsided by his sudden suggestion.

“You mentioned it before, and I considered it, and it isn’t the time we agreed on, but why wait? Kakashi, I love you, and I’m not afraid of losing you to him anymore. I think it could help, if he were here.”

His silver-haired student finally regain his powers of speech and blusters out the unthinkable.

“You want him to watch us?”

“More,” Minato says very quietly, “If you’re ready for it.”

Kakashi’s powers of speech go offline again as he stares at his partner, watching him intently for his response.

More than watching.

What is he putting on the table?

Kissing?

Touching?

Sensei is suggesting they invite Obito in, while they’re intimate, and Kakashi feels his heart take off at the possibilities. He’s already half-hard at the suggestion alone and his brain races to think of what could be. It was alluring to think of Obito listening in. To think of him kissing Obito, or Obito touching him while Sensei opens him up? The things they could do, all three of them… It seems too good to be true. He checks for a _genjutsu_ , to Minato’s exasperated smirk.

“It’s real. Kakashi. What do you think?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Minato nods.

“I know now. Nothing would make you love me any less. And there’s nothing that would make my love for you fade. I know that eventually we could manage, just the two of us, to work you open to my satisfaction but we’re running short on time. I think Obito will give you that edge to get ahead in time for your birthday.”

He doesn’t mention holding off or tabling sex for later. _Both_ of them are at their limits.

This is something they want, and perhaps Obito can help them get there in time.

Kakashi doesn’t agree right away which is surprising.

“It seems fast. What if he wants to take things slower?”

“I can assure you he’s ready for this,” Minato drawls, confident, eyes half-lidded. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Only, what if he wanted to take some time with me, the way you have,” Kakashi wonders, ready to agree but cautious for Obito’s sake. “He’s also been waiting.”

“And you’re _still_ making me wait,” Obito points out from the doorway.

Kakashi jumps, and Mianto laughs as his teammate tidily wraps things up by just walking in with a broad grin. Kakashi bristles even though no one is naked. Minato hears a tell-tale poof and feels his clone dissipate. The memories of his conversation with Obito come flooding back, and he tries not to look too pleased with himself for being completely correct.

“Kakashi.”

“Kakashi?”

“ _What_?” Kakashi snaps, eyes darting between the blonde and his black-haired teammate, both watching his reactions with hungry eyes.

“Well what d’you think? Sensei’s a pretty clever guy,” Obito prompts, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and grinning as it sends pink flooding across Kakashi’s cheeks. “He said you still have that stick stuck up your ass. Maybe I can help you loosen up a bit.”

Kakashi snarls, and Obito laughs when he lunges, and Minato knows he made a perfect call as the two boys easily fall into familiar patterns. They fake-wrestle for a few minutes, Kakashi determined to get Obito on his back and the older boy resisting, before they twist and tumble off the edge of the bed together. Minato manages to find enough restraint to look away as they land on top of one another and lock eyes, and fall very still.

The older boy stops fighting and Kakashi freezes on top of him, realizing he’s managed to pin Obito on his back, finally. His ears stand straight up, and his eyes go wide. Then, as if drawn by gravity, he leans in. Obito’s eyes stay open to the last moment, as if he needs to see that it’s really happening, right up until their lips meet through the mask.

The world seems to fall away around him. He’s kissing Kakashi. Nothing else really matters. Obito has waited so long, and the taste of his lips is better than he’d imagined. The mask is weird to kiss around but it’s such an intrinsic part of Kakashi that it doesn’t matter. He’s worn it most of his life. It feels and smells like him, and Obito turns, managing to deepen the kiss without needing to ever pull the fabric away.

Kakashi’s tail swishes broad and slow as he kisses his teammate. He’s dropped down a bit to lay on Obito’s chest, and he can feel his tail picking up speed as they make out, getting faster as if to match the beat of his heart. He can’t hear anything else with how loud it’s thumping, or is that the sound of his tail? He honestly can’t tell. He’s too caught up in kissing Obito.

Eventually the mutual need for air parts them, but not for long. Kakashi takes a single quick gasp in before coming in for more. Obito meets him eagerly, rising up again with a competitive air, hands reaching up to help steady his younger teammate on top of him so they can kiss without toppling over. The feel of Kakashi pressing against him and wanting to be there is something he’s wanted to feel for so long. It’s incredible.

He holds on for a few more moments, and then he turns, and breaks the kiss. Kakashi follows after him and Obito can’t stop a laugh.

“Quit it!”

“Come back, then,” Kakashi says quietly. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“I believe it,” Obito quips back, charmed. He leans in for another kiss, briefly indulging again and again as Kakashi gets caught up in the new taste and feel of his mouth, losing sight of anything else. Obito loves the way he jumps when another pair of hands crest over his hips, and fights down a laugh as Sensei gets whacked by a bristling tail.

“Not yet!”

Minato graciously retreats, his blue eyes sparkling to see Kakashi so flustered. The wolf-eared boy growls but mostly for show: his tail still wags pleasantly at Minato’s presence.

Obito doesn’t have time to make another quip because Kakashi grabs his face with one hand and drags off his mask with the other. All he can think of is the fangs, then, and Obito makes a strangled sound of surprise as Kakashi kisses him open-mouthed to let him feel. Three times he feels the razor edge of his teammate’s teeth nearly slice open his lip. The element of danger sends shivers down his spine. Kakashi really feels like some kind of wild animal when he kisses like this, hungry and hunting for a taste of Obito.

His face is a muted patchwork of reds and dark pink when Kakashi finally finishes exploring his mouth, sitting back with a satisfied sound and licking his lips.

Obito wonders what he looks like, because he knows how he feels: starry-eyed and love-struck.

“We can can we do that any time yant.”

Kakashi’s ears stand up and he looks _very_ pleased with himself.

“I kissed your brains out,” he observes.

Obito doesn’t correct him.

“You can do it again,” he suggests hopefully.

Kakashi growls in his throat and leans back down to do it again.

Minato watches them kiss from right beside them and wonders why they’ve wasted so much time. For _his_ sake, he thinks distantly, with no small amount of guilt, but watching his students make out with each other is certainly just as naughty as putting his hands on his youngest student. No doubt his ledger is full of red but by now he can’t bring himself to care.

Let the world hang their judgement. He’d give anything to be right where he is, right in this moment, watching Kakashi kiss Obito into the floor.

The mask pools around Kakashi’s throat, which Obito reaches up to touch and gets denied. Kakashi’s hand swats him away, but Obito is determined as he ever was, and he reaches up with the other, not to his neck but seeking his hair.

“Can I scratch,” he pants, breaking the kiss momentarily. “Please?”

“For a bit. That’s fine.” Kakashi’s eyes flicker to Sensei, who nods his approval, watching them with half-lidded eyes of his own. “Kiss me again.”

“Yeah,” Obito rasps, eager to have Kakashi pressed against him, and draws their lips back together as he reaches up to scratch.

Minato watches Kakashi’s ears and tail twitch at Obito’s attention. The dark-haired boy vacillates between just stroking the silver spikes of Kakashi’s hair and digging his fingers in deep to scratch at his sensitive scalp. The back and forth between two different touches makes Kakashi whimper into Obito’s mouth. Minato feels his own mouth dry up at the sound. Oddly, where he expected jealousy, there’s only arousal and he pursues it with a cautious touch, palming himself through his pants as he just observes for the moment, giving his lover and his oldest student time to explore each other.

Kakashi takes the scratching for a few more long kisses, twisting every now and again as the tempo shifts. Then he knocks Obito’s hand away and pulls back. The two boys spend a few moments in quiet, just looking at one another, catching their breath and sorting out their thoughts and emotions.

It doesn’t take Obito long. He reaches up first and gives Kakashi the most whole-hearted look of happiness as he brushes the younger man’s face with his thumb.

“I really like you, y’know?”

“I do. Obito... I like you, too.”

“I know _that_ ,” Obito says with a cheeky smirk, but the expression melts back into something gooey and utterly besotted. The way Obito looks feels familiar. Minato wonders if Kakashi recognizes the expression from all the times he’s ever worn it. Minato finds it difficult but he looks away again to give the boys a semblance of privacy.

“I can’t believe it,” he hears Obito mumble. “All this time, I thought for sure I’d never get to… Kakashi, I’m sorry.”

“Of course you’d go off now. I _knew_ it,” Kakashi’s voice grumbles, but it’s enduring and fond, and Minato knows that Obito is crying. “You dumb moron. You don’t have to apologize for it this time.”

“Yeah?”

Instead of answering, Kakashi leans forward and licks the corner of Obito’s eyes dry. Obito laughs at the wet sensation.

“Hey! That tickles! Quit it! Are you actually a dog or what?”

“Not a dog, I’m a wolf,” Kakashi growls, bearing his teeth a bit. “Wolf.”

Obito waggles both eyebrows.

“ _Woof_!”

Minato watches with a giggle-snort as Kakashi’s tail fluffs out in outrage and he goes for Obito’s throat.

“C’mon, quit it, I was playing! Ouch!”

“Kakashi,” Minato says, speaking up with a chiding tone. “Isn’t there something better you could be doing with your mouth?”

Both boys freeze their play fighting and turn to stare.

Minato doesn’t look away, his face hot with lust and his own eyes very dark indeed.

Suddenly Kakashi’s grip in his shirt feels ten times tighter. The silver-haired boy looks away from Sensei to turn a hungry stare on Obito, and the Uchiha swallows, failing to suppress a shudder at the look of his younger teammate. Kakashi seems ready to _devour_ him.

“Let me,” Kakashi growls, and Obito reaches up to catch his nimble hands as they drop into his lap.

“No, let **me** ,” Obito growls back, rising up and flipping them so Kakashi is the one on his back. “We’re supposed to be helping you along.”

Kakashi looks caught momentarily between his options. He wants to suck Obito off but he also wants to be sucked. He can’t make up his mind which he wants more. Obito leans in to kiss him on the nose, and then leans in to a wolf ear, to whisper, “You can pay me back later. Let me blow you first. I want to. _Kakashi_.”

A fine shiver goes down Kakashi’s spine and he gasps to feel teeth on the velvety fur of his wolf ears, near the base.

“Fine. Fine! Don’t, nn. Don’t bite hard there.”

“But soft is fine?”

Kakashi nods and his ears flick, hitting Obito’s cheek. Obito nuzzles the soft spikes between him and Kakashi’s wolf ears. Then he leans in to nip playfully, before kissing Kakashi’s skin on his way back down. He notices Kakashi accepts every touch except to his throat, when Obito tries to nuzzle or even kiss his neck, he pulls his jaw down, tucks his chin tight, protecting his throat with a wild-eyed look. Obito avoids it cautiously, instead pressing attentive kisses against Kakashi’s collarbone, over his chest, down down his body as his hands work his pants loose.

Neither boy misses the heat of their teacher’s watchful gaze. Those blue eyes seem to sear a path down over them, watching them closely as they move together to get Kakashi’s pants off.

“It’s like he can’t look away,” Obito mumbles as he gets a hand up against Kakashi’s boxers, “Sensei. Does he always look so intense?”

“Every time,” Kakashi agrees, quiet and appreciative. “I’ll never get enough. I love the way he watches, like he doesn’t want to miss a second.”

The hand on his hip squeezes, and Kakashi meets Obito’s wily grin.

“Then let’s give him something worth watching.”

Kakashi meets Obito head on for the kiss, never breaking it as they slide his boxers off together.

It’s a feast for the eyes. Minato forgets how to blink. He can’t afford to miss an instant. The contrast between his students as they undress together is striking. Kakashi is beautiful and pale, lean and wiry but not rail thin, compact muscle stretching out as he reaches to hold Obito’s face steady, to keep kissing him. Obito is tan, taller now and broad in the shoulders but narrow waisted, with a figure any shinobi would be proud of. They’re gorgeous on their own and together they’re irresistible.

Minato feels the urge to touch some of that tanned skin himself. They can explore that later. For now he watches Obito lower himself on to that well-defined chest with ease and smirk cockily from between Kakashi’s thighs.

“Gonna have to lay back, to make room for both of us.”

Kakashi’s cheeks light up.

“I want to watch.”

Both older men groan at the admission. Minato quickly arranges some pillows so Kakashi can prop himself up and they can both still access what they need to. After a few moment’s negotiation, Obito offers one last quirky grin before taking Kakashi in hand.

Minato opens the oil as he watches Obito work Kakashi’s erection, already fully hard and dripping with precome. The older boy takes his time, sensing how turned on Kakashi already is, drawing things out with a too-loose grip to give Minato time with the oil. Kakashi makes an impatient noise and grabs Obito’s hair. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m not teasing, I’m stalling for Sensei,” Obito says placatingly, scooting over to accommodate Minato’s presence beside him.

Then they’re all half naked, Kakashi from the waist down, Minato from the waist up, and Obito in just his boxers, all three of them on the same bed with the same mission; to make Kakashi lose his mind with pleasure.

Obito strokes Kakashi with a steady pace, eyes fixed on Sensei’s fingers as they start stroking in, working Kakashi open. He can’t quite hold back his appreciative groan as the first finger. “Fuck, look at you. It just sinks right in. _Fuck_ that’s hot.”

“Would you like to try?”

Obito turns with a wild-eyed look, and Minato is reminded of how close they are. So near, he can’t miss the heat of Obito’s cheeks, how he practically radiates desire, and how fetching the look is.

Kakashi stares down between his thighs at his teacher and his teammate, who seem to be just realizing how close they are and have stopped moving to stare at each other.

He wonders why they aren’t kissing already.

“Sensei. It’s fine,” he prompts, rolling his eyes a bit. “Obito, I don’t mind if you want to have a taste.”

“Kakashi?” Minato murmurs, glancing back and forth between his students, like he doesn’t understand.

His confusion is adorable.

Kakashi helpfully adds, “You can try, too. Kissing. I know you want to.”

Obito’s eyes refocus and Minato feels a rush of exhilaration being the subject of such an intense look. It’s similar to the way Kakashi looks at him.

Logically, they should explore their relationship and examine their mutual desires and expectations prior to engaging in such promiscuous activities.

In the heat of the moment, logic abandons Minato, and it’s the most natural thing to turn his head and allow the kiss when Obito comes for him.

The grip on his dick squeezes and Kakashi bites back a yelp at the sudden tightness, but he can’t stop the slow groan as Sensei’s finger delves deep, pressing close to that sweet spot inside. The slow, steady press brushes right up along side it as Obito’s hand starts to move again.

Kakashi can’t focus. Too many good things are happening at the same time. Sensei is _fingering him_ , fucking in slowly with a single finger, slotting in and out with shallow thrusts that slide up close to that bundle of nerves that makes him go wild. Obito is stroking his dick with a hot hand, using Kakashi’s own slick for an easier slide, matching their teacher’s pace. And the two of them are kissing, lips locked, tasting each other cautiously at first, until Obito snags his teacher’s lower lip with teeth to hear him gasp. Then the kiss heats up, with Minato getting more into things, pressing in searchingly, looking to pull pleasure from Obito with his tongue. Kakashi groans to see Obito shudder into his teacher’s mouth.

They look _really good_ together.

Obito pulls back with a deep flush. “That was good. Sensei you’re really good at kissing.”

“If you like, I can give you some one-on-one instruction, if you care to improve your technique,” Minato murmurs with a glint in his eye.

Kakashi whines, distracting them both. Obito watches the paler boy shift on the pillows and glare down at the both of them.

“Can you please stop teasing me? I’m…”

“So wet,” Obito agrees, flicking his thumb over the head of Kakashi’s penis, where it’s weeping copiously. “Sorry. Sensei is distracting.”

“Sorry, love,” Minato apologizes sweetly, “Let us take care of you. Just relax.”

He slides his finger out completely, and Kakashi whines at the loss, but not for long as Minato comes up to kiss him. He loses himself for a moment in the familiar taste and feel of Mianto’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He reaches up with his hands to hold Minato close, kissing back hungrily as his teacher distracts him. The way Obito strokes him, slow and steady, is maddening, and the anticipation is driving him insane. He can’t imagine what’s going to happen next.

Both of Sensei’s hands are touching him, so it’s a shock to feel something pressing up against his ass again. When he breaks the kiss to glance down, Obito is still stroking him with one hand, and teasing the tight pucker of his entrance with the other. Kakashi’s wolf ears flick forward and he watches Obito intently. The Uchiha is waiting for something, just pressing gently, feeling the resistance Kakashi offers with a curious touch.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi pants, “Obito. Stop making me wait.”

Obito grins and leans in with a wicked look.

“Sure thing. Don’t blink.”

Kakashi doesn’t, staring as Obito opens his mouth and presses not one but two fingers up against him, and goes for broke.

Minato watches Obito suck down Kakashi’s dick. At the same time he drives his fingers in, and Kakashi’s entire body jolts. He cries out loudly, but not in pain, twisting with the sudden heat and suction, and Minato stares as his student’s tail _curls_ with pleasure. Fascinated, he reaches down to touch, and Kakashi absolutely loses it, coming with an intense sound, half-wail, half-shout, and spends messily inside Obito’s mouth. He can’t control his hips for a moment, fucking up with short thrusts which Obito takes with quiet grunts. Minato leans in to kiss Kakashi as he pants.

“Fuck,” Kakashi moans when Minato relents, “Fuck. _Obito_. Ah. I’m…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kiss me?”

The dark-haired boy licks his lips clean of Kakashi’s load and comes up to comply. Meanwhile Minato switches places with him, watching both of Obito’s fingers slide gently from Kakashi’s stretched hole with a quiet pop. There’s plenty of oil left. Obito was very generous with it and Minato reaches down to stroke the sensitive flesh as his students kiss above him.

“This is going to do just fine,” he decides, “Kakashi. I’m going to go for three.”

“Two is too much,” Kakashi whines. “Your fingers are too thick. _Sensei_.”

“Hush,” Minato scolds, resting a commanding hand to the inner side of Kakashi’s thigh. The younger man jumps at the touch and Obito catches his sound of surprise in a quick kiss. “Obito, I don’t want to hear him complaining while I stretch him. Think you can keep him busy for me?”

“Yes **sir**.”

“ _Sensei_!”

“Hey,” Obito cuts in, coming up close as Kakashi tries to squirm back. “We’re doing this to help you. Remember?”

“I don’t complain,” Kakashi grumbles, allowing Obito to distract him as their teacher swipes a teasing fingertip across the rim of his entrance. The feeling is fleeting and light, almost ticklish, until it starts to push in. The same instant Obito drops a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, making him shut one eye on reflex.

“You complain a little.”

“Ah… ah! Do n-not, _nnn_ …”

His response is lost to a sound as Obito rubs a hand over his chest, paying special attention to circle his nipples, coming close but never touching, and the feather-light touch keeps Kakashi on his toes. He’s aware that Sensei has worked a finger in and is preparing a second, testing the tight ring with just the tip of his finger, dipping in tauntingly before drawing out again. Between the two of them he can’t focus. He feels heat pool and the familiar swell of arousal comes back as he’s touched all over.

Minato watches Obito work with a confident smile. It’s perfect. And Kakashi is getting hard again from the attention.

“You’re doing well. Relax. Let us make you feel good, Kakashi. It’s very good to watch you when you’re like this.”

His lover’s cheeks heat at his words. The wolf ears perk up and Obito’s eyes flick up to catch sight of them. He reaches up with his other hand to scratch slowly. Kakashi’s mouth works in a furious line and Minato almost stops working in the second finger, before he gives in and opens his mouth to pant with his tongue hanging out, eyes mildly unfocused, cheeks on fire. He drops his head to Obito’s shoulder with a whine as his thighs twitch wider, and Minato feels his finger slot in fully.

“That’s two. Kakashi, we’re almost there.”

He doesn’t ask how good it feels. Kakashi hates it when his tongue hangs out. That he isn’t trying to hide it from Obito, who will certainly tease him about it later, shows just how gone he is, mind addled with pleasure as Obito keeps up his slow steady scratching, drawing circles against his teammate’s scalp with his fingernails.

“You’re _so_ fucking into this,” Obito whispers, black eyes unblinking as he watches Kakashi pant open-mouthed. He’s enraptured by the sight. “Kakashi. Holy shit. Can you even talk?”

He gets swatted right in the face. Kakashi manages to glare and drags his tongue back in.

“Yeah.” His testy expression doesn’t last long, with Sensei slowly working two fingers in and out of him, and with Obito’s gentle scratches. The wolf-eared boy makes a breathy request. “Obito? Don’t stop.”

“You gonna come again?”

“Maybe. Not now but… ah… oh, _oh_ , nnnn… ahhhh, maybe soon.”

“Kay. Want me to kiss you more?”

Kakashi opens his mouth to reply and whimpers instead. Minato pauses trying to work in the third finger and glances up to Obito. The dark-haired boy catches his look and nods sharply, looking back to Kakashi’s hot face. “Kakashi?”

“Please?”

Obito comes in to kiss, never stopping the hand he has buried in Kakashi’s hair. The younger boy folds into the touch, eyes closed and lips swollen from so much kissing.

“That’s it,” Minato purrs, “Perfect. Obito, did you know how sensitive his tail is?”

“Yeah…”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi hisses. Minato glances up and even though he’s on his front, stretched out between Kakashi’s thighs, the younger man has the distinct impression of being hunted, stalked by hungry eyes locked on their target, ready to pounce and pull him down and have him. He forgets how to breathe for a second or two.

“The trick is not to grab it by the base, not to touch it too roughly, until you’re ready to make him come. I want to see how close we can get him and then keep him there, right on the edge. That should be enough to let me stretch him fully.”

Kakashi shivers against Obito’s body, where the older boy’s chest is half leaned up against him. He can feel the heat of his teammate’s body, and the way his heart rate spikes at the idea.

Obito’s eyes are very dark indeed when Kakashi catches his gaze.

“I know you like the scratching, but I can do that anytime. Want my mouth again?”

“Yes,” Kakashi says quickly. Obito laughs and lets go of his hair and ears. The silver-haired boy loses some of his hazy-eyed look as Obito goes, but it comes right back as the older boy leans over his dick to lick a long, wet stripe up the side of it, continuing along the shaft until he reaches the head, which has begun to weep again.

Fisting his fingers in the sheets on either side of him, Kakashi leans back and looks on and wonders when he’ll lose his mind from the sensations.

Sensei keeps fucking in gradually, slowly, pushing right up to the point of pain before receding. The rhythm is driving him crazy. It’s too slow but he keeps going deep and sliding up beside that wonderful sweet spot. It’s a dizzying combination of not enough and too much that makes it impossible to come.

Obito licks and sucks him messily, obviously unpracticed but eager all the same, and what he lacks in technique he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. The uncoordinated assault alone would be fine, but combined with the constant pleasure-pain slide of Minato’s fingers and just the sight of the two men focused on driving him wild makes Kakashi’s heart race in his chest.

Between getting finger-fucked and a blow job, Kakashi gets to the edge rather quickly, panting hotly and twisting to try and encourage just a little more, to get Sensei’s fingers in deeper, or to get Obito to suck harder, take him deeper. Maddeningly, both men seem to notice, and slow down their efforts to make Kakashi wait.

“Please,” Kakashi asks, very nicely and very aroused. “Please? Sensei, I’m really really close. I want to…”

“Almost. You’re right there.”

“Yes! So touch me!”

Obito mumbles something, coming up off Kakashi’s aching cock to suggest something private to their teacher. Kakashi props himself up in time to watch both Minato and Obito come back to worship his cock with their tongues, taking it in turns to suck the tip or tease the side of his throbbing erection with hot, wet mouthes, little licks and sweet sucks.

Kakashi watches with wide eyes and pants with a sort of desperate energy.

“Oh, oh, stop—please, it’s… that’s… oooooh, fuck, ah, ahh, n-no, nnn, fuck, fuck—“

“Gonna come?”

“Yes!”

The licking stops and Kakashi shouts in frustration. His balls are heavy and his dick is ready to explode with how close he is. He just needs…

“There. That’s three.”

Silver eyebrows shoot up in shock. When did Minato add the last finger? They’re usually so thick, even one is uncomfortable. Is he really taking three of Sensei’s fingers in his ass? The thought sends fresh blood to his face, as though he could blush right now with his face already flush with pleasure.

“Three?”

Minato smiles happily at his lover and nods.

“We’re there. Kakashi. If you can handle this, you’ll be able to take me fully.”

The crooked smile Kakashi gives him is worth everything.

They’re ready.

“Awesome,” Obito hisses, “You did it… Kakashi, fuck, you’re dripping _everywhere_. Want us to bring you off now?”

“YES!”

Minato slides a finger out and Obito takes Kakashi’s cock with his lips. He sucks Kakashi down again as Minato fucks back in with just two fingers and drives in deep, hitting the place deep inside of him dead-on, and someone reaches down to grab his tail, right at the base, gripping it tightly. Kakashi thrashes when he finally comes undone, shuddering with a shout of relief as he gives up his second load to Obito’s mouth. The touches become very gentle, then, as he comes down from the high, relaxing into the sheets and pillows and the bodies around him with a low groan of satisfaction. He feels very wrung out.

Obito comes up slowly, mindful of Kakashi’s cock, sensitive from just coming and from coming twice.

Minato can’t seem to get his fingers back, though.

“You have to let go,” he says wryly.

Kakashi whines but Obito comes in to press their cheeks together, takes up his attention with a kiss, and Minato feels the muscles keeping him trapped begin to relax. One, and then the other finger come free eventually. By the time he has his hand back Kakashi and Obito are wrapped up in each other, heads together, mumbling softly, sweet things not meant for Minato’s ears. He feels like an interloper as they talk, wiping his hand on the sheet and preparing to go.

The flick of something soft against his thigh makes Minato look down. Kakashi’s tail keeps brushing up against him, and he smiles at the sight of it.

Kakashi loves him. Wants him here, and as he slides up beside Kakashi’s back, the tail wags harder. Kakashi is still gazing into Obito’s eyes, still mumbling soft things and listening to Obito’s quiet replies, but a hand comes over at once to draw Minato in closer by the wrist, dragging him right up against Kakashi’s back, cleaving them together.

The two teenagers stop speaking to kiss.

Minato feels his heart hiccup at the sight, fear trying to pour doubt down his throat at the sight.

The kiss ends, and Kakashi turns at once to face his first lover, and all Minato’s doubts evaporate at the obvious warmth in Kakashi’s eyes. _He's_ _wanted_. Just because Kakashi has Obito doesn't mean he's anything less, in Kakashi's eyes. Minato presses a warm kiss to Kakashi's neck, enjoying the way his lover shivers at the intimate touch, and wraps an arm around Kakashi, holding him close. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Obito bluster through how they might feel about each other. It's a _long_ chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update** is that we got childcare for a hot minute, so updates picked back up.

“You have to let go,” Sensei says as they lay down together.

Kakashi can’t think. His brains are still fried from coming and then Obito kisses him.

 _Obito is kissing him._ The thought floats dazedly across his mind and he feels his muscles begin to relax, bit by bit, until Sensei’s fingers can slip out. There’s warmth suffusing his entire body as they nestle close in the sheets. Obito finally relents, leaning back from the kiss, but not going far. Together they knock heads and speak softly.

“Kakashi. Kakashi, you just… you really look good when you come, y’know?”

“Nnng.”

Up close, Obito’s smirk is actually cute.

“Can’t even talk?”

“Can, too. Just feels nice.”

“I know.”

“Want to stay like this,” Kakashi mumbles, cheeks hot, sniffing softly and inhaling the mixed scents from all around. Him, Obito, and Sensei. “Smells good.”

“Really? I thought it’d be kinda gross, with all the jizz.”

Kakashi snorts. “Gross. But… it’s us.”

There’s a very soft sound of agreement, and Obito reaches up to cup his face. Kakashi nuzzles into the touch, inhibitions gone to the wind, and when he blinks open his eyes again Obito is watching with a look of devotion, a flash of mild disbelief cutting through his enchanted expression.

“Hey. You alright?”

“Yeah. I just… for a while, y’know, I thought I’d never get this, with you.”

“You have it,” Kakashi mumbles, still flush from coming, now even pinker with his admission. “We’re here together, you and me.”

“Yeah,” Obito croaks, voice cracking slightly, eyes wet even as he laughs a bit. “Yeah, we are.”

He looks happy.

Hung the moon in the sky happy. Happy enough to cry about it, but then again, Obito cries for anything, and Kakashi closes the space between them with a twist. Then they’re kissing again.

The feel and flavor of his mouth is different to Minato. Obito is more his size but just as hungry to have his touch. The lips pressed to his taste salty-sweet and feel a little ragged where Obito has worried them with his teeth. Kakashi licks over the flesh with his tongue. Obito answers with a soft sound and opens his mouth to let Kakashi in.

He feels his other lover coming close, and Kakashi feels his tail wag. He spares a hand to reach out, knowing Minato will be anxious for comfort, and finding his teacher’s outstretched hand with his own, dragging the older man down into their small three-man pile. They arrange themselves around him and Kakashi revels in the feeling of having these two men who want him finally having him.

It’s such a strange feeling.

It makes him nervous.

“Oi,” Obito pipes up, “You’re worrying again.”

“What’s that,” Minato asks, from Kakashi’s other side. Obito props himself up on an elbow and scrubs the last of his tears off with the back of his hand.

“He keeps getting like this, when things get good. Like he’s worried now that everything’s nice that something will come along and mess it up.”

“It could happen,” Kakashi mumbles, mildly irked at getting called out. “What are the odds that I get everything I ever wanted and things don’t go wrong?”

There’s no immediate answer. He glances side to side, to see both his partners staring at him.

“What? You’re looking at me funny.”

Minato turns away, though Kakashi catches the soupy soft-eyed look before he hides his face completely. Obito doesn’t look away but stares right at him with darkening cheeks.

“It’s just nice to hear,” he mumbles, “that you’re happy.”

Kakashi’s tail whacks into Obito’s thigh in irritation.

“I don’t get it. What’s with you two? Is it so odd that I’m…”

“I think it’s the phrasing,” Minato explains kindly. “You said you had everything you ever wanted.”

“So?”

Minato and Obito share a silent look, and shake their heads.

“Nevermind.”

Kakashi bristles as Minato leans in to kiss his forehead.

“Wait, no, just tell me! What do you mean? Obito? Sensei! Someone just say it!”

Obito cracks up, laughing with a hand over his stomach. He doesn’t even stop when Kakashi elbows him furiously. Minato sighs and doesn’t try to hide his smile, enjoying the precious sentiment straight from Kakashi’s oblivious mouth.

+

Eventually they get up and tidy up. Kakashi snags a kiss from Minato as he leaves to launder the sheets. Obito hangs around after, none too subtly glancing Kakashi’s way. The wolf-eared boy rolls his eyes at his teammate’s antics.

“Just say it, whatever it is. You and Sensei are acting weird.”

“It’s just that thing you said.”

“That I had everything I ever wanted?”

Obito’s pink cheeks give him his answer. Kakashi squints at him, like the older boy will spell it out for him if he just stares hard enough.

“Yeah. But that’s not what I wanted to ask. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

Obito reaches out with a hand and Kakashi eyes it suspiciously before accepting. Obito drags him closer and Kakashi comes, resisting just for fun, making Obito work to pull him in. The two boys share a smirk before Kakashi goes into the arms that open for him, and they pause, chest to chest, face to face, before Obito blusters his way through his question.

“So, does this make us boyfriends, too?”

Oh.

Kakashi’s ears twist and his tail swishes slowly. His eyes dart to the doorway where Sensei left, and Obito’s hopeful look falls a bit.

“Don’t,” Kakashi says quickly, mildly frustrated, “Obito, I didn’t even say…”

“But it isn’t up to you.”

The way he says it makes Kakashi frown.

“We’re together. It’s important, and I want to say yes, but I want to be sure Sensei is okay with it. We were together first.”

Obito deflates a bit again.

“Yeah. That makes sense.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows knit together.

“You’re worried about something. I can tell. Stop making me guess and just say it!”

Obito’s face twists a bit at being so easily read before he spills his guts.

“I just feel like… when we’re doing anything, you always look to him first. Like you have to have his permission for everything. I dunno. I just thought… maybe we could have something that’s just you and me, and not you and me and Sensei.”

“Obito, I loved Sensei first. I’m always going to love him, and I’m always going to consider how he feels about things. That doesn’t mean we can’t have something that’s just for us.”

“It feels like it,” Obito mutters, eyes falling down a bit. Kakashi tips his chin up to make their eyes meet.

“Obito.”

“Yeah?”

“It isn’t like you to be doubtful. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve always believed in yourself, utterly. And weren’t you the one who told me to stop doubting your own feelings? Has that changed at all?”

“No,” Obito says, firmly. “Never.”

“Then everything will turn out alright,” Kakashi says confidently, an echo of their earlier conversation, only flipped. Obito blinks and laughs at the memory.

“You really think so? Kakashi.”

“I know so. Someone who will not be named is actually a genius at this stuff, though they act like a moron…”

“Hey!”

Kakashi reaches up and snags Obito down into his mouth for a quick kiss, searing but short, leaving Obito rather breathless and unable to complain. Kakashi smirks at the look of him and makes his own decision.

“I think I’m allowed to call my boyfriends idiots when they act like idiots.”

Obito opens his mouth, only to process Kakashi’s statement, and proceeds to gape.

“Flies will land,” Kakashi says drolly. Inside, he’s rather pleased.

“Boyfriends…”

“Yes.”

Obito’s grin is blinding. Kakashi feels like he’s staring directly into the sun.

“Boyfriends.”

“Yes, alright, we’re boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends can kiss whenever they want to,” Obito presses, still smiling that sunny smile. Kakashi blinks and goes down under Obito’s grin when he comes in close. He snorts into the kiss but presses back, tail swishing pleasantly. His ears flick up at the sound of footsteps returning, and Obito doesn’t pull away when Sensei comes back into the room.

There’s a moment Kakashi worries about jealousy, or envy, but Minato just makes a small noise in his throat.

An appreciative noise.

Kakashi pulls back, then, and turns to stare suspiciously.

Sure enough, there’s a mild pink color fading from his first lover’s face.

His ears stand straight up.

“Sensei. Were you watching us make out?”

Obito’s arms grip him tighter. They’re standing close as two people can, pressed into one another. There’s no mistaking their intimacy and Minato goes faintly rosy at being called out, caught looking.

“If it makes you uncomfortable…”

He looks like he means to go on, so Kakashi stares him right in the eyes, drags Obito close, and then kisses him again, this time diving in with tongue and teeth to hear Obito gasp. He slides a thigh between the older boy’s legs and there’s two appreciative sounds, then, from Obito and Minato, both.

Kakashi feels his tail flick and a pleased growl rumbles in his throat.

Obito gives him a knowing look when they part, and turn in tandem to see their teacher’s reaction.

Minato’s blush has deepened, and there’s a rather telling tightness to the front of his pants.

“You can watch,” Kakashi says slyly, “Or you can come over and touch.”

The blonde blusters, mumbling something about Obito and not wanting to interfere. Kakashi makes a thoughtful noise and detaches himself from his new lover but keeps Obito’s hand in one of his. He walks over and reaches out, snagging Sensei’s outstretched hand in his free one, then yanks both of his lovers closer, joining their hands in his.

“Talk about it.”

Obito and Minato stare, like they’ve never spoken before.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and gives their hands an impatient yank again.

“Talk to each other. Like adults.” When there’s no immediate progress, Kakashi’s ears flick in annoyance. “You both like me. You both want me. It’s alright if you don’t think you want each other but I think you do.”

Blue and black eyes dart his way. Minato looks mildly incredulous, while Obito seems cautiously optimistic.

“I mean… it’s just, I know I like you, Kakashi, but it’s a little weird.”

“I’m not sure I’m prepared to discuss this, either,” Minato mumbles. “I’m still getting used to the idea.”

“Of liking someone else? Welcome to the party.”

Sensei snorts.

“Look. If you two never talk about it there’s always gonna be this weird thing where you’re not sure. I like both of you, and I want both of you. I’m tired of watching the both of you hesitate all the time. You don’t have to fall head over heels for each other but at least try to talk it out?”

“Talk what out, exactly,” Minato wonders.

“About how you feel about each other,” Kakashi says exasperatedly, frustrated at having to explain the obvious to both older men.

His boyfriends exchange uncertain looks, and Kakashi sits them all down, unwilling to let the awkwardness go on any longer.

“Look! It’s easy! Obito, do you like Sensei?”

“I mean he’s really hot,” Obito mutters, cheeks heating up, “But I don’t know yet.”

“Perfect. That’s fine. Sensei? Do you like Obito?”

“You’re enough, for me,” Minato tries to deflect. Kakashi’s ears flatten to his skull and he snarls a bit, lips pulled back to show off his fangs. Minato sinks at the sight, and mumbles something distractedly, “…certainly not a bad looking… just, only, he’s dating Rin, and I wouldn’t want to come between them…”

Kakashi does a double take.

“Wait. _What_?”

Pink in the face, Minato repeats himself, and Obito feels his jaw drop a bit.

“Wait, wait. Hold on. The only reason you don’t wanna get in my pants is because you’re worried about what _Rin_ would think?”

The Hokage tries not to squirm under the disbelieving looks from his two students.

“Rin is very special to me,” he pleads, “I know you and her are close… to come between that, I couldn’t bear it—“

Obito lunges, then, and Minato is wholly unprepared for it. They careen back together, toppling over onto the floor, crashing down while Obito is mumbling something very quickly, almost inaudible, and Kakashi slaps his face and groans.

“Who made _you two_ the adults?”

“Obito?”

Minato’s face is caught between alarmed and charmed, and Obito makes a miserable little sound.

“I said _you’re really hot_ ,” he repeats, louder, with the added benefit of getting to watch Minato blush for him, “aaaand I might have a crush on you, too. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Mad… why would I…” Sensei sounds dazed by the sudden confession. “Obito? How long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know, I said!”

“But you like me?”

“I already said that,” Obito whines, humiliated at having to say it twice, “Kakashi, is this some kind of weird torture your boyfriend ritual? _Sensei_ , did he embarrass you when the two of you got together?”

“It’s just you,” Minato imparts with a hint of pity.

Obito shoots Kakashi a glare.

Kakashi gestures with both hands and mouthes ‘ _Talk. To. Him.’_

“We just did!”

Kakashi mimes again, angrily. His tail is very fluffy, Obito thinks, and he turns back to their teacher, who he’s sitting on top of.

Oh. There’s that.

Obito glances down to Minato, who bears his weight easily, and catches his eye before reaching up with a broad hand to rest it against Obito’s thigh. The sudden heat sends a bolt of arousal straight to Obito’s dick. Sensei’s hands are hot on his body, one just resting on the meat of his thigh, thumb pressing against him subtly, testing his reactions, the other creeping up to steady Obito’s hip. He recognizes the look Minato is wearing, cautiously interested, the way he looked when they first kissed when they were close, with their hands all over Kakashi.

But Kakashi isn’t between them now. It’s just him and Sensei.

Obito feels his heart leap back up into his throat as he stares down at the blonde.

“It’s… I like _Kakashi_ ,” he says again.

Minato offers a handsome smile at that. “Why, so do I. We have so much in common already.”

Obito snorts but doesn’t deny it.

Kakashi watches them intensely, on the edge of his seat less than five feet away, not bothering to pretend like he isn’t hanging off their every word, watching their every move, eyes fixed on the spot where Sensei’s hand is slowly stroking a thumb up and down the inner part of Obito’s thigh to see his reaction.

Obito’s reaction is to make a soft sound in the back of his throat, and to blush prettily.

“I don’t… Kakashi… _Sensei_ , do you…”

“It’s alright,” Minato says kindly, holding very still and giving Obito his full attention. “It’s fun to tease you, but you’re still my student first. If it’s making you uncomfortable I can stop, and we can have a different kind of conversation.”

Obito considers it for a few seconds.

Then he shakes his head.

“I **do** wanna know. _Sensei_ , what do you think of me?”

“I think you’re a fine young man. Competent, caring, compassionate…”

“No, not that stuff. I mean, I know you’re in love with Kakashi. But you don’t have to be in love with me, or anything, just… I guess I just wonder how you feel about me.”

“Like I said, you’re still my student.”

“Kakashi’s your student, too,” Obito points out, “And we just sucked his dick together.”

Minato flusters for once, which is a nice change.

“Well, that’s… but we waited, we never did anything indecent… oh, fine, _yes_ , you’re both my students, and I care about you dearly—“

Kakashi beside them bursts into laughter. He ducks under a pillow to muffle the sound, but he can’t help it, shaking with it as his eloquent teacher fumbles through his response to Obito’s question.

Obito tries to swallow his snickers. Sensei collects himself and tries again.

“It’s just so sudden! I’m sorry, Obito. It took me a very long time to come to terms with my feelings for Kakashi. So I don’t expect I’ll have an answer for you soon…” The hand on his thigh draws Obito’s attention as it squeezes gently. Minato’s expression is oddly shy when Obito glances down to his face. “But… I don’t _dis_ like you.”

The dark-haired young man glances down to where his teacher’s hand is searing a spot practically through his pants, on his thigh.

“Do you like me enough to want to touch me?”

Minato’s face goes red. Obito just waits, bold as he ever was, for his teacher’s reply.

“It’s different… I mean, I suppose I could… would you _like_ me to touch you?”

“I don’t know if Kakashi’s told you recently, but you’re kind of a catch,” Obito says with a smirk. “Even without Kakashi making pretty noises for us…”

“Hey!”

“What? We both like it when you’re noisy.”

“Another thing we have in common,” Minato mumbles, still fighting down the color in his cheeks. “Obito?”

The dark-haired younger man gives his teacher an appraising look. He reaches down with his hand to cover Sensei’s, the one on his thigh, to hold it still. “Sensei, if it makes you uncomfortable I can wait. You and Kakashi kind of built up to the touching thing. Took you guys _years_ to get used to the idea that you were going to put your hands on each other. I know. I watched it happen while we were growing up together. But you and me, we sort of rushed things the other way around. So if you wanna take things slow, I understand.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Minato says in a rush, relief flooding his face, and a wave of guilt washing over Kakashi as he watches the blonde’s color return, “I wasn’t sure what to say, to give a satisfactory answer…”

“It’s fine, _Sensei_ ,” Obito says, sliding up off Minato’s waist, and sitting back, but not letting the older man’s hand go just yet. “I mean. Um. Can I…”

Minato cocks an eyebrow, and catches Obito’s eyes darting up to catch sight of his lips.

“Is your offer from earlier still on the table?”

“Which one?”

“The one about kissing,” Obito mumbles. “I really liked it, when we…”

He doesn’t get much further. Sensei makes a thoughtful sound, and comes in close. Kakashi watches, spell bound, before averting his gaze with a healthy blush.

Like Obito pointed out, their teacher is smoking hot, and Obito isn’t bad looking, either.

Watching the two of them kiss is enough to send a hot zing of desire down his spine.

But it feels a little wrong to be enjoying it when they’re both obviously not ready to talk about things, which is something Kakashi forced, which he regrets. He can’t help sinking down a bit, beside himself with guilt. He was the one to demand they try and force the discussion. His own impatience could have cost them a more natural start to what was already a tentative relationship. What if he’s ruined things between them?

The whine escapes him as misery wraps him up to the core. He feels awful. His ears are flattened to his skull and his tail is tucked between his legs, an uncomfortable sensation, but so is the shame festering in his mind. Kakashi tries to shrink, somehow, to curl in on himself and become small as possible, as though he can twist into a shape that will let him escape the guilt.

“Hey. What’s all this?”

“Kakashi?”

Unwilling to face either of his partners, Kakashi shakes his head, buried in a pillow, trying to ignore the sharp needle-like stinging in his chest. There’s warmth, and a familiar smell as Sensei’s presence slots in beside him, and a quiet voice dolling out words of comfort, trying to coax him from his nest of shame.

“Kakashi, please, don’t be like this? It’s not your fault.”

“Hey, hey, you know we’re not mad at you, or anything right? It’s fine!”

“Obito’s right. We’re not angry at all. We talked, and we’ll talk again later, just like you asked…”

Kakashi shakes his head again, wrenching his red face up from where he’s been hiding it. His throat is thick when he tries to talk. “It _is_ my fault. I tried to rush things and…”

“None of that,” Sensei scolds, reaching up and offering a hand. Kakashi dips his face into the offered palm at once, whining softly, sounding quite pitiful, and coming away slowly from the comfort of his gathered pillows. Minato draws him out of the little den he’s made, letting Kakashi crawl into his lap with a low whine, and holds still when he comes to lick his mouth.

Obito stares the whole time but Minato pays him no mind, letting Kakashi do his thing. The wolf-eared boy whimpers, ears back and tail still, licking fervently at Mianto’s teeth in his mouth. Moments later, life comes back to his tail, and his ears twitch. Kakashi makes a sharp noise in his throat and Minato reaches up to steady the base of his student’s head, close to his neck, and the licking turns into kissing. The blonde manages to make it look extraordinarily smooth, as though he’s soothed Kakashi this way a hundred times. Obito wonders if he has. He seems so calm throughout, offering comfort that Kakashi clearly needs as his shoulders stop shaking, tail picking up speed as it wags again, ears perking back up and flicking with alertness once more.

The older man hums into the touch and Kakashi ends the kiss with a downcast look.

“I wanted to help.”

“We appreciate the effort. But Obito and I will work things out between us in our own time, when we’re ready. Until then, be patient for us.”

“Yes, _Sensei_.”

The blonde tips Kakashi’s chin up with a hand to place a slow kiss up against his cheek, near his eye. Kakashi’s cheeks are pink when he pulls back, and he looks less despondent than before. Obito approaches cautiously, mindful of Kakashi’s volatile mood, and grins when he’s greeted with a grumpy rumble and a wagging tail.

“Oh good, nothing’s changed.”

“Don’t,” Kakashi huffs, ears tilted forward and teeth out for show.

“I think I will anyway,” Obito says boldly, shoving close. Kakashi shoves back and Minato looses his grip so the boys can do their posturing ritual, knocking fists and butting heads briefly, before Kakashi allows Obito to settle in beside him with the usual quiet grumbling. Obito rubs his face into Kakashi’s head, which prompts a quiet noise of delight from the younger man.

“So cranky.”

“What!”

“You’re always grumpy when I get close,” Obito says cheekily, “Ever since we were little. It’s like you can’t help fighting with me, or something.”

Kakashi goes to protest or agree, and Obito darts in swiftly, dropping a kiss against his open mouth.

Minato laughs as Kakashi’s tail smacks against him in a startled swish.

“He has a point, Kakashi. You two are always at each other’s throats.”

Kakashi doesn’t make a liar out of himself denying that. He does give a very visceral growl when Obito tries to kiss up under his jaw, pulling his chin down with a hiss. Obito backs off immediately, and Minato wonders at the odd interaction.

“Kakashi?”

“What?”

“I just wondered if you knew the reason why you react that way.”

“What way?”

Minato leans in this time, and Kakashi tips his chin up when Sensei comes to kiss his jaw, and he full-body shudders when Minato leans down further to nuzzle in close against the line of his throat.

“Hey,” Obito whines, “No fair.”

“I think it’s instinct,” Minato observes placatingly as he withdraws, leaving Kakashi pink in the cheeks when he goes, “Not a conscious choice, but something that happens naturally… it’s most likely to do with his biology. A wolf instinct, to protect his throat.”

“But why does he let _you_ touch his neck and not _me_?”

“Perhaps because he’s _mine_ ,” Minato purrs, voice dropping an entire octave and a possessive light flickering across his blue eyes. It goes as quick as it comes, but Obito knows what he saw, and it was fucking sexy as hell. He wonders if Sensei will ever say the same about him, and feels heat flood south.

“So… like, because you guys love each other? Or because you… y’know…”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, interested to hear Obito’s take.

“…is it something to do with, uh, like, when you guys do adult stuff?”

Minato snorts.

“Adult stuff?”

Kakashi snickers, and Obito gamely goes on, “I mean, like, you guys have done stuff together, like blow jobs and hand jobs… dogs pee on stuff to mark their territory—“

“ _I’m not a dog_!”

“Obito,” Minato says with a sparkle in his eyes, “Are you suggesting you’d like Kakashi to make you his?”

He’s watching closely, so he catches the way his words incite both of his students; Kakashi’s eyes widening and honing in on Obito’s slowly blushing face, the older boy fidgeting and twisting with his humiliation but eager nonetheless.

“Yes? I mean, I don’t want him to _piss_ on me or anything, but maybe if he came on me?”

“You want that?” Kakashi asks with a breathless sort of urgency, eyes slightly wild at the thought. “You want to _belong_ to me? Obito.”

“Fuck,” Obito croaks, face scarlet, “When you say it like that…”

Kakashi’s tail swishes furiously fast, and his ears are straining on his head, faced Obito’s way, as though he can’t afford to miss a single sound he makes. Minato watches with a similar intensity, still exploring his own feelings but catching the obvious shift in atmosphere.

He wonders how they’ll ever get anything done, with all three of them vacillating off one another like this.

“I’ll keep you,” Kakashi warns darkly, a promise in his tone. Minato wonders if he knows he’s bearing his fangs when he speaks. “Obito. If you want I’ll get you covered in come, if you think that’s what it takes, and then, when you’re wrecked for me, _maybe_ I’ll let you touch my neck. If you can move at all.”

“Please,” Obito whispers like a prayer, eyes blown to lust, “Kakashi? _Sensei_? That sounds… Fuck. I really wanna. Can we try it out?”

Minato knows that, logically, sometime they should get back to doing things that aren’t sexual.

For now, he shows his own teeth in a broad grin, and watches Kakashi crawl over Obito with a feral sound.

“Oh, why not? For science.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a ride on the wild side. 
> 
> Slice of MinaObi at the end, something sweet to follow the spicy bulk of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here? 
> 
> ~~We're never getting back to the plot, this **is** the plot, it's just sex, for the rest of the fic ~~  
> jk jk

Obito feels his cheeks heat as Kakashi crawls on top of him, tail swishing and ears standing forward at attention, and eyes leering down at him. In his short-sleeved t-shirt and shorts, there’s plenty of pale skin on display. The younger man looks much more animalistic than he’d expected, and honestly, Obito had plenty of daytime dreams that ended up with them tumbling together, but so few of them where _Kakashi_ was the one on top.

Now, lying prone under his younger teammate’s advances, Obito wonders why he waited so long to flip them in his brain.

Kakashi growls, and Obito shivers.

“Fuck…”

“I could,” Kakashi mutters thoughtfully, “I’m nearly of age. And you wouldn’t stop me, would you?”

Obito feels his words catch in his throat. He’s always _always_ imagined he’d be on top. But Kakashi bearing down over him, confident and cocky, is such a huge turn-on. He remembers the way Kakashi looked, taking Sensei’s fingers, debauched and loving every second, and wonders how it would feel, to be the one taking it.

From the memory of Kakashi splayed out, panting open-mouthed, tongue lolling and cheeks red hot, Obito figures it can’t be bad.

“Obito?”

There’s a cautious questioning tone to Kakashi’s voice. Obito realizes he’s checked out, spaced out for a second and lost himself in the memory. He shakes his head and manages a shaky grin up at his younger partner, trying to look as confident as he wants to be.

“Dunno if I’d _let_ _you_. I’ve still got my pride… Think you could _make_ _me_ take you?”

Kakashi’s lip pulls back as his eyes go _dark_. A low rumble starts and Obito feels the heat of it as Kakashi leans in, pupils blown and teeth bared, and he wonders if he really will be devoured after all.

 _You wouldn’t stop me, would you,_ Kakashi had said.

Obito feels the whimper in his throat as Kakashi comes for him, and doesn’t know.

“Boys.”

Both teenagers freeze and glance up. There’s something to be said about Kakashi’s wild side, and instincts and wolf traits, but somehow Sensei has always had the innate ability to command any of them with a single word.

Maybe he’s wild, too.

Obito groans to imagine it as Minato waits for their attention, patient and mild but commanding, dominant without even _trying_ , simply by virtue of being himself.

He’s the Hokage for a reason.

“Kakashi, you’re still fifteen.”

He doesn’t say more, but the line in the sand is clearly drawn: No underage sex. Kakashi bristles but doesn’t argue, ears flicking up-down-up-down as he maintains his position on all fours, hovering over Obito. Minato looks back with unblinking eyes, head cocked to one side, as though daring Kakashi to oppose him, blue eyes watching through sharp blonde spikes like a predator stalking through tall Savanah grass, patient, expectant. Obito has the distinct impression of staring down a tiger face to face, powerful and coiled to pounce without warning, and feels a ripple of fear and arousal go through him.

Sensei looks so goddamn sexy when he’s like this.

Kakashi still sits astride him, pale arms boxing in Obito’s head on either side though his entire head is turned so he faces his first lover. The wolf ears stand at attention and his tail half-falls, not in disappointment but submission, acceptance. There’s still a flicker of fight in his eyes but Obito can see the way Kakashi folds for the older man, retracts that searing hot desire to have Obito, viscerally, but not forever. Just for now.

Meanwhile Obito makes a quiet sound in his throat.

He’s so hard it _hurts_.

“Sure. We’ll behave, _Sensei_ ,” Obito says, breaking the spell and drawing Kakashi’s attention again.

The wolf-eared boy considers Obito and glances back and forth between the two older men. His tail swishes as he considers the way Obito was staring.

“Obito. I want to watch you suck Minato's cock.”

The dark-haired boy goes red, to the roots of his hair, and Minato blinks out of his deep stare, and goes a bit pink.

Kakashi grins, with his fangs.

“You said you wanted to be mine? I’ll get you covered in come, make you smell like me, but I want to watch you do something, too. Think you can…”

“Fuck,” Obito squawks, “Kakashi, you’re gonna _kill me_. How can you just… say stuff like that?”

“Sensei made me wait a very long time,” Kakashi imparts as he backs up to Obito’s hips to yank his pants down. “I’m sick of waiting. I’m gonna get you messy, and then you can try touching my throat. _Sensei_?”

Minato manages a half-smile and Obito watches with very wide eyes as his teacher comes over with that tight tent in his pants.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” he says kindly. “But I know how much _Kakashi_ likes to suck me. Perhaps you’d like to try for yourself, Obito?”

“It’s just… it’s _really fucking big_ ,” Obito mumbles as Sensei undoes his fly, and exposes his straining boxers, where the front is already damp. He remembers that day, when he walked in on Sensei touching himself. He hasn’t forgotten the length of it, or how thick it looked in his teacher’s grip, throbbing against slick fingers. Heat floods his face at the memory. Obito remembers the sounds Kakashi made, when he sucked him noisily through the wall. Obito feels the line of his throat work and he wonders if he can last at all, with how fucking hot he already is.

“You don’t have to take it all the way. You don’t have to anything, if you like. I can sit to one side and just watch, if you’d like to spend some time with Kakashi alone.”

“No,” Obito says quickly, a little frantic at the thought, and Kakashi stops undressing them to stare a bit.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“No! It’s just, it would be weird, for him to just sit and watch, wouldn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Minato purrs, “the two of you look lovely together. Obito. I can take care of myself. Plus, I believe Kakashi wants you all to himself for a bit. Why don’t you focus on him for now, and we can focus on us later, when we’re ready?”

The silver-haired teenager groans, frustrated and horny. Minato shushes him with a kiss.

“Kakashi. Behave. There will be _plenty_ of opportunities to watch Obtio suck my cock later.”

Both teenagers shudder appreciatively at the prospect. Minato smirks, well aware of the effect his words have on the younger men, and continues.

“For now, let’s focus on Obito, who’s made a very nice request. Why don’t you two have fun?”

There’s conflict on Obito’s face, and Kakashi snags him by the front of his shirt, pulling Obito’s shocked expression closer with a low snarl.

“Look _only_ at me.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Obito whispers, and doesn’t look away. “Kakashi… you’re really intense like this.”

Pleased, Kakashi rewards the observation with an open-mouthed kiss, to feel Obito moan against his lips. The older boy reaches up with tentative hands, at first, as though he isn’t sure he’s allowed to touch. When Kakashi doesn’t discourage the actions, Obito grows bolder, shoving up under Kakashi’s shirt to touch him back, exploring as they swap spit.

Minato watches from a distance as Kakashi proceeds to kiss Obito cross-eyed. It’s a good look on the wolf-eared boy, leaning into his wilder side, instincts leading as he makes Obito shudder and gasp at his touch.

For the first time, Minato wonders what it would be like to have Kakashi lead the two of them, and, _oh_. Perhaps that’s something they can explore, together, later, when Kakashi’s a bit older, and a bit bigger. At fifteen he’s still too little for Minato’s personal preferences in a dominate partner, but Kakashi won’t be fifteen forever, and he considers the possibility of swapping roles very seriously as he watches Kakashi take Obito to pieces in front of him.

He’s _very_ good at it.

And Obito looks good under him, reacting to every touch as Kakashi gets him out of his boxers, pushing the fabric off just enough to free his trapped erection, which nearly slaps his hand when it springs free. Kakashi takes a moment to admire it hungrily, licking his lower lip quickly before getting his own cock out, shoving down his pants enough and sliding them together.

Kakashi’s shoulders shudder and Obito shouts beneath him, hips rocking up sharply at the first touch. He’s very close already, _massively_ turned on and it shows.

“Have pity,” Minato scolds, “Kakashi. He’s so close. Don’t make him wait.”

“I’m gonna,” Kakashi agrees, spurred on by Minato’s direction, “Obito, I’m gonna make you come for me, gonna make you _scream_ …”

Obito chokes, nearly overwhelmed, and manages something like approval, and then Kakashi descends, rutting up against his older teammate furiously fast, bearing down with his hips and fucking against Obito relentlessly, passionately, leaning in to crush their lips together and it’s over in an instant, Obito crying out and spending with a wail when Kakashi shifts to bite the meat of his shoulder.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming—Kakashi—oh, _fuck_ , your fangs, ah, AH!”

Kakashi whines in his throat to feel Obito spluttering, spending against his stomach and getting their thighs and cocks slick with his come, and it strokes some pleasure center deep inside directly and then he’s coming, too, shoved right up over the edge hot on the heels of Obito’s orgasm. The sensation floods him and he can’t help biting down harder, drawing blood and a sharp hiss from his older teammate.

“Shit… fuck, Kakashi, you, you’re fucking, _ah_ , you’re really biting me, fuck, hey? That hurts.”

His eyes blink back open dazedly, but he registers that last bit, and swallows reflexively, sucking Obito’s flesh. Kakashi fights the outgoing tide of his orgasm, struggling to stay focused as pleasure settles in deep in his bones, because something hurts, and he doesn’t want that. Slowly he pulls away from Obito’s shoulder, where his fangs have left deep punctures.

Minato makes a sound that can’t be identified, but if Kakashi had to guess: shock and arousal.

“Wow. Holy _fuck_ , that’s going to leave a sick scar.”

“I’m not sorry,” Kakashi pants. “I mean, sorry it hurt, you big baby, but… I’m not sorry I bit you.”

He looks breathless and happy about it, about biting his teammate.

“Yeah?” Obito looks pleased at the admission, and sneaks a glance Sensei’s way. “Where’s your bite mark, huh?”

The blonde stills, and Obito remembers the look from before, and wonders why he thought it might be a good idea to provoke a predator.

“I don’t have one yet,” Minato says, low and dangerous, and very, _very_ jealous.

Kakashi freezes in place.

Then, slowly, cautiously, he turns to see and marvels at Sensei’s glower.

“…do… do you _want_ me to bite you?”

“I wonder what it means,” Minato muses quietly, “To you. But I must admit, I’m jealous that you’ve claimed him first, when I’ve been waiting patiently all our lives together.”

Razor-sharp regret sings through Kakashi at once, but just for a moment.

“You want me to bite you,” he asks again, more adamant, sitting up from the mess they’ve made between him and Obito, with a growing look of excitement on his face. “ _Sensei_?”

Minato recognizes that something is different, and wonders at the sudden shift.

“Yes. I’d like that very much.”

“It’ll hurt.”

Minato gives Kakashi a very sly look then, and says with a smirk, “ _You could never hurt me_.”

“Stay here,” Kakashi says to Obito, though his eyes are locked on Sensei. Obito nods mutely, watching with rapt attention, wondering what in the world he’s caused. Kakashi seems vibrating out of his skin with anticipation, and Sensei looks coyly pleased as his lover comes over, still wet with Obito’s semen, and gets up in his face, and right in his lap, sliding down against his chest with out a drop of shame for how messy he is.

“You’ve always been good for me, letting me touch you, letting yourself come undone for me,” Sensei says as Kakashi settles against him, “But you’re getting older. Perhaps you’d like to be the one in control for a change.”

“I would.”

“Does that _excite_ you?”

“It does,” Kakashi whispers, eyes completely black. “ _Sensei_.”

“Kakashi.”

“I _want_ to. Can I?”

The way Minato’s blue eyes sparkle is nothing short of magical. “As you wish.”

It sounds like permission.

Obito hears the words for what they are and wonders how two people so in love with one another could ever have room for anyone else in their hearts.

But he shifts his leg and feels a mixture of semen slide down his stomach, his and Kakashi’s both, and his doubts disappear under the proof. He’s right where he’s supposed to be.

Minato sighs happily as Kakashi sinks his fangs in deep.

Obito stares; it _must_ hurt. Those teeth are _razor_ sharp. But Sensei just sounds content, pleased, and aroused, if the way his hips twitch subtly is any indication.

He tries not to wonder but the thought floats across his traitor brain: what if Sensei likes it when it hurts?

Obito swallows and tries not to think about it.

He fails.

Fuck. That’s hot.

“We’re never gonna do anything productive _ever again,_ ” he mumbles, absolutely convinced as he watches Kakashi bite down harder to hear Minato moan at the sharp sting, and feels fresh life coming back to his spent cock. Shamelessly he reaches down to cup himself, stroking his slick cock, spreading Kakashi’s load all over and feeling absolutely filthy as he does it.

“Mine,” Kakashi hisses, coming up slowly, lapping at the fresh wound with lightning-quick flicks of his tongue. His face is patchy with his blush and his eyes are wild. He looks just short of feral. “Mine, Minato, I bit you, you’re _mine_ now—“

“Yours,” Minato agrees soothingly, tilting his shoulders to show off the mark, “Kakashi. I’ve been yours.”

“Not like this. This is _different_.”

“How?”

“I… I can’t explain… it’s, you’re mine now, I was yours before, but now we’re… _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi growls, unable to finish, to put it into words, and his tail curls behind him. “I _want_ you.”

“You can have me any time, but weren’t you busy claiming Obito?”

The Uchiha jumps as that wild-eyed gaze snaps back to him. He tries not to shiver but his teammate seems almost frenzied, horny out of his mind and ready to pounce on either of them, or both of them.

Might as well be him, he thinks gamely, and swings his leg wide, and cocking an eyebrow in clear invitation.

Kakashi’s jaw drops before he collects himself, and literally springs from Minato’s lap to tackle Obito back down against the floor.

Minato laughs heartily.

“I think you’re right, Obito,” he says when he can speak again, “I’m afraid we’ll never get anything done, between the three of us. It’s too much.”

“Why are you _complaining_ ,” Kakashi wonders with a growl, “I am down to have both of you, every day, all day long, as many times as you can go. Think you can keep up with us, old man?”

Minato growls right back, and Obito squeaks as their teacher comes right up behind Kakashi, bearing down over his shoulder and dropping his weight on top of them, crushing Kakashi under him and Obito under both of them.

“I think you’re rather out of line, with comments like that. I let you bite me, but you’re still my student. Disobedience will get what it deserves. Now that we’re all here, and quite comfortable with one another, _think_ of all the ways you might get in trouble before you give me more lip, Kakashi.”

Shocked, and a little breathless from being sandwiched between two men, Kakashi relents with a whine.

“S-sorry, _Sensei_ —“

“Fuck, keep doing that,” Obito cuts in, “ _Sensei_ , he’s rubbing right on me, _fuck_ , and he keeps twitching when you talk…”

Deeply amused, Minato grinds down over both boys with his hips, to hear them whine and groan at the sudden weight. Kakashi’s tail is trapped under his chest, folded up against Kakashi’s back, but Minato can feel it trying to wag as he bears down.

“Is that so?”

“ _Obito_!”

“What? You like it when he talks, right?”

“I don’t want to get punished,” Kakashi hisses, “Stop _encouraging_ him—“

“What if it’s a _sexy punishment_ ,” Obito hisses back, cheeks a deep pink. He knows he’s peaked Kakashi’s interest by the way his protests die on his pale lips. “Say, _Sensei_ , if we were bad, what would you do, to punish us?”

There’s a low chuckle, deep and dark, from up above. Both boys shudder to hear it.

“I could spank you, for starters. I’d use my bare hand, and make you feel the heat and sting of it, _every time_.”

Kakashi shivers and Minato stores the information away to use at a later time.

“Or I could tease you, get you all riled up and keep you right there on the edge, never letting you come. I’d keep you right where it’s so sweet it hurts, to hear you _beg_ me to get you off.”

Obito can’t quite bottle his own whine at that. Kakashi shoots him a look and they shudder in tandem. Sensei’s punishments sound very nice indeed.

“Or perhaps, once you’re a little older, I’ll _make you_ take my cock,” Minato purrs, leaning in and thrusting sharply against Kakashi’s ass, grinding his erection down over his student through his boxers to hear him choke on a wail. “I know you want it, but I wonder if you can last? I’ve been waiting an awfully long time and I won’t be satisfied just coming once. I could fill you up again and again, until you’re so full it sloshes inside. Would you like that?”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi whimpers, humping down against Obito’s aching cock, and leaning back to take the delicious heat that keeps pressing against his ass, “Sensei, please, _please_?”

“Please what, Kakashi?”

“I **want** you,” Kakashi pants, face scarlet, inhibitions gone, “Please, don’t make me wait—“

Minato shakes his head, and it’s an enormous effort to stop now, when they’re so close, and Kakashi is begging him. Obito’s hand comes up to slap over Kakashi’s mouth before they really get in trouble.

It’s too much. Minato is rock hard, and Kakashi is there, and he’s asking for it, and Minato wants to just shove his pants down and _give it to him_ —

“Fingers,” Obito mumbles, “Sensei, give him _something_ , he’s so hard…”

“Yes,” Minato agrees tightly, yanking down Kakashi’s boxers completely and licking two very wetly. Kakashi seems beyond reason, lost to lust and desperate to come, so they compromise and Obito yanks him down for a kiss as Minato dives in with a single digit, working him open quickly.

Kakashi’s tail _coils_ with how good it is. He’s felt horny before but this is different. He’s aching with how hot he’s become, face on fire and body trembling with the need to come. Obito’s lips against his own are a sweet wave of relief. He whines into the kiss wantonly, open and hungry for the touch when it comes. His body gives up a brief wave of pleasure as he crests, with Obito kissing him and rutting up against him, with Sensei bearing down on him from above, and between the two of them he comes with a long shuddery sound, legs twitching, tail twisting as his second orgasm sweeps through.

He’s still hard when he finishes, aching and throbbing against Obito’s flat stomach, covered in fresh cum.

“Don’t stop,” he pants, rearing back with his hips, “ _Sensei_. I can still… Please, don’t stop?”

“Take what you need,” Minato murmurs sweetly, “Kakashi. Tell us what’s good for you.”

“Keep doing that?”

“Fingering you?”

“I’d rather your cock,” Kakashi grumbles, cheeks ablaze, “but, yes. Obito?”

“Sure,” Obito says quickly, eyes wide, “Anything—Kakashi—you look _incredible_ , how long can you keep this up?”

“I’m not sure,” Kakashi huffs, still very aroused, still hard and on fire, “It feels close, now, like this is the last one. Don’t let me go.”

“I promise,” Obito says raggedly, “Kakashi. Come here.”

Kakashi goes, and falls into Obito’s kiss with a quiet sound.

Minato has never seen Kakashi this desperate before. He’s always wanted his touch, always longed to have him, but there’s a visceral kind of hunger to the way Kakashi takes his fingers, to how his hips move and rock his erection down over Obito’s, making the older boy groan into their kiss. It’s **so** intense. He’s always been hot inside but now he’s a furnace, and Minato shivers to imagine being buried inside Kakashi properly, fucking in slow and sweet to fill Kakashi fully, to give him what he needs, what he wants. What they both want, fuck, it would be _so simple_ …

“Sensei, Sensei, please?”

“Sensei,” Obito urges, “Keep moving. Kakashi, come back.”

“I _want_ ,” Kakashi croaks out, before Obito crushes their lips together, and that’s the only saving grace—Minato knows he would have snapped, if he’d heard Kakashi beg for it right now.

He’s at the limit of what he can bear.

“I want to hear you,” he rumbles, fucking in with two fingers to hear Kakashi keen into the kiss, making Obito moan beneath him, “Kakashi. Don’t hold back. Let me hear how you enjoy it, how you love the feeling, when I’m inside you like this…”

Obito swears, breaking the kiss to splutter and curse, and the whole pile jumps as he comes with a fierce sound, rocking up against Kakashi’s cock and adding to the mess all over them.

It’s enough. That, and Minato drives in deep with his fingers, pressed in to the knuckle, feeling Kakashi _twist_ when he hits that sweet spot deep inside.

A wordless cry escapes and then he’s coming, for the third time, the fifth time that day.

Finally, it’s enough. Kakashi feels the ferocious force driving him disappear as he comes with one last shudder.

Unsurprisingly, he collapses.

Minato is there to help Obito catch him, murmuring soft reassurances as Kakashi shakes and pants, face gone to a haze of satisfaction as he sprawls gracelessly, limbs akimbo, body nearly boneless with how spent he is. All the fervor from earlier evaporates and Kakashi is a puddle in its absence, absolutely blissed out.

Obito grimaces a bit to feel the state of their stomach and waists, where there’s semen coating everything and probably also the floor, but Sensei produces a towel from nowhere, and starts to clean them from on top. Obito busies himself with checking in on his younger teammate, checking his pulse very cautiously up against his throat.

Kakashi doesn’t react at all.

Obito presses in differently, strokes a finger down the column of Kakashi’s neck to test his limits.

Kakashi huffs, a little sound, and his tail wags tiredly.

“Mine.”

Delighted, Obito tries a kiss, and doesn’t get denied. “Holy fuck, it worked.”

“Shuddup.”

“That’s kind of cool,” Obito mutters, “So you just had to get me smelling like you?”

“ _Nn_. I guess.”

“Well, I’m glad it worked, but you could’ve picked a less sticky method. We’re a horrid mess y’know?”

“A shower and a bath,” Minato suggests as he gathers the towels and Obito’s discarded pants, along with Kakashi’s messy shorts. “Can you walk, or shall I Flash us over?”

“I mean, I can walk, but my legs are a little wobbly, not gonna lie.”

Sensei kindly lays a hand on Obito’s shoulder, and since Kakashi is wrapped up in his grip, they all go when Sensei uses his Flying Thunder God technique.

+

Minato passes the shower wand and Obito accepts it silently. Together they wash, keeping one eye apiece on the young man knocked out in the corner.

“Is he always like that?”

“No,” Minato says quietly, “It was nice, the way he was ferocious for us, but I do worry…”

“Maybe it’s a bad thing,” Obito mumbles, “Now that we’re both involved.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’d probably be satisfied, if it was just you, or just me. I think with both of us maybe it’ll be impossible to keep him completely satisfied. Did you see the way he came for me? I thought…”

“I _did_ see,” Minato says softly, “You looked very lovely when he kissed you into the floor.”

Obito’s cheeks color.

They’re alone again. Kakashi is passed out in his corner, clean and cared for, and they’ll take him to bed or the floor later but Obito can’t hide the way his breathing speeds up in his teacher’s presence. Minato doesn’t pressure him but Obito wants to say something back anyway. He rubs a hand over his body, feeling the last of their mess slide away as the water sprays over both of them.

“You… you always look good, Sensei. But you look the best when you’re looking at him. It’s like… he’s the only thing you can see, like he’s all there is and nothing else matters. You really love him.”

“I do.”

It’s selfish to want a piece of that for himself, when he already has Rin and Kakashi, but Obito feels his heart _ache_ for it, the type of love Minato wields, fierce and consuming, strong enough to drown in, vast like the seas and just as powerful. He’s seen the way Kakashi is drunk on it, constantly seeking Minato’s touch, always basking in that adoring gaze.

He can’t help it. His eyes dart up to catch Minato’s. The older man observes him cooly but not unkindly. Just maintaining an appropriate distance apart so they don’t bump elbows in the shower. Obito feels his heart speed up as he holds his teacher’s gaze.

Slowly, with plenty of time for Obito to push away, Minato leans in.

The kiss they share then is languid, slow and searching. It’s such a shift from the way Kakashi barreled into them. Obito feels his eyes flutter shut to keep out the water from the shower, and feels his heart thump in his chest as Sensei kisses him. They’ve kissed before, but they’re alone again, and Obito feels a different energy under his skin. There’s no urgency as they touch. They meet and explore, cautious but interested.

It only lasts a few moments but that’s just fine. Obito feels like if he gets any more they’ll go beyond what Sensei is comfortable with. He’s already at his limit, with Kakashi, and he doesn’t want to make it harder for Sensei to hold back.

Minato comes away from the kiss but stays close, looking into Obito’s eyes with an honest curiosity.

“It won’t change how you feel about Rin, or Kakashi?”

Obito works that out in his head and shakes. “No. But, if you want to wait, we can just…”

Minato hums, a thoughtful little noise, and says, “But that’s not what you want. I can tell. You’d like something more than what we had before.”

The younger man can’t hide his blush.

“I can wait.”

Those ocean-blue eyes hold his gaze and for once Obito feels like the only thing in the whole world. Very selfishly, he never wants the feeling to go.

Minato considers him with a small smile.

“Perhaps…if you like, we can just see where things go. There’s no need to rush into anything together.”

“Alright. But, even if we don’t pick out labels for what we are, can we still kiss, and stuff?”

Minato’s soft laughter makes Obito smile brightly, and he has a smile of his own when their lips meet again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with a couple ancillary characters this chapter, featuring Cat and Shisui. 
> 
> **Trigger warning:** mention of suicide _no main characters were harmed in the writing of this chapter_ but if that kind of thing worries you, there's a mention of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, are these chapters too long? I just wanted to check in on a bunch of little irons I have in the fire.

ANBU Eagle had a feeling this would happen. Cat is staring silently at the Hokage’s current position, head in his female student’s lap, covered in his other students, sprawled out together on the floor in a big heap. It’s the first time he’s seen them all piled up together, and the sensation of his envy is painfully evident.

“You haven’t been on his guard very long, have you, Cat?”

“No, sir.”

The monotone is worse than usual. Eagle tries not to sigh deeply. This happens occasionally with new recruits. Comes with having such a hot boss, but that’s neither here nor there. Every once in a while, one of the Hokage’s personal guard falls hard, and Eagle’s been around long enough to know exactly how to deal with fallout.

“Eyes up, soldier.”

Cat comes to attention, flawlessly alert. Eagle nods once.

“Tell me Shinobi rule number 04.”

“ _A Shinobi must always put the mission first_ ,” Cat replies promptly.

“And what is your mission?”

“To guard and protect the Lord Fourth Hokage, with my life…”

“Only when necessary,” Eagle cuts in. Then, with a slight slouch, “So eager to die for him, huh?”

Cat jumps, just in his shoulders, at being called out.

“I don’t… what… sir Eagle?”

“It’s alright. I had a crush on him too, once.”

“A crush?”

Aa. “Those unfamiliar feelings that you’re struggling with. You’re very good at masking them, but you let your guard down, when you think others aren’t watching. Envy, when he’s with his team. Longing, when he’s on his own. There’s nothing wrong with feelings like those as long as they don’t interfere with the mission, and as long as you don’t act on them.”

“Act on them?”

Eagle tilts his head, ever so slightly, to one side.

“You can’t have missed how he’s close with Hatake.”

Cat says nothing in reply but Eagle can tell his words have struck a chord with the young man.

“Are you able to deliver your message impartially, or do you need me to take over?”

“I’m fit for action,” Cat monotones straight away, voice devoid of emotion. “I’ll relay the message, sir.”

“Good man.”

+

He comes awake fully as one of his ANBU lands silently inside of the house. Minato has been aware that his guard has been on the outskirts of the wards for a while now, and he wonders what held them up. Carefully untangling himself from Rin’s arms, Kakashi’s leg and Obito’s head, Minato stands and steps out soundlessly to greet his guard.

“ANBU Cat. Report.”

“Sir. Two Iwakagure enemy infiltrators were captured and restrained at 0400 this morning.”

Minato nods, instantly on guard.

“Continue.”

“One committed suicide immediately upon capture. The other is restrained and held for questioning at T&I.”

“Was the body recovered?”

“No, sir. It was completely immolated.”

“Please wait outside. I’ll take the rest of the report on the way.”

Cat nods and stands perfectly still as his Hokage returns to his three students. He doesn’t react at all when the handsome man leans down to press a swift kiss into one of his student’s hair. There’s a quiet series of whispers, a murmured conversation, and then ANBU Cat watches the youngest of the Yondaime’s students lean up to press their foreheads together briefly in a very intimate gesture for a student and teacher.

It should shock him.

It only solidifies Eagle’s warning from before.

_He’s close with Hatake._

“I’m ready.”

They take off into the very early morning. Cat gives the rest of the details as they run, including the status of the Konoha ninja that caught the invaders. At the speeds they can reach it isn’t a long journey, and then they’re at their destination. ANBU Cat falls back to the shadows as the Hokage takes charge, arriving at T&I with his white and red cloak billowing, accepting information handed to him while simultaneously giving out orders. He’s a machine of efficiency, Cat thinks, watching him change the tone of the room just by his presence. The jounin sit up straighter. The chuunin rush to finish their tasks, to be of use. The Head Interrogator gives his Village Leader a gruff greeting and they discuss the infiltrator’s fate.

“It’s easy to see why you’d fall for him,” says a voice from right beside him.

ANBU Cat does his best not to jump again.

“Sir Eagle. Your stealth is unparalleled.”

“I’m not actually that quiet. You were just busy making eyes at Lord Fourth.”

“Do you _need_ me for something, sir?”

“How would you like a demotion for that lip, soldier?”

Cat realizes he’s letting his emotions rule him and quickly adjusts his tone. “I’m sorry, Eagle. I meant no offense—“

“Kid. I’m _kidding_.” Eagle turns his head fractionally, which means he’s looking straight at Cat through the mask. “You really need to work on your socialization requirements.”

“I thought those were optional for ANBU?”

“I’m making them mandatory for you,” Eagle decides, “You don’t know what a crush is, and you have no idea how to handle sarcasm. There are some life lessons you can’t get in ANBU and these are just a few of them. You can complete your rotation on the Hokage’s guard, but I want those requirements completed by winter. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Then you better get moving. I believe Lord Fourth wants to speak with you.”

Cat glances up sharply to see the Yondaime offer a patient smile. He gives Eagle an irritated look under the mask and goes at once, wrestling down his embarrassment at making the Hokage wait on him, before bottling down those tumultuous emotions again as he falls into step with the Lord Fourth.

He doesn’t miss the ‘ _all-clear’_ signal the older man gives, and feels that uncomfortable twist to his stomach again when he recognizes they’re all alone again. They stop walking once they’re secluded, far enough outside the main T&I room but still inside the building, and Minato gives his young guard his full attention.

ANBU Cat tries not to but his breath catches in his throat.

Those blue eyes are impossible to look away from.

“I’ve had this conversation before,” Minato mumbles, amused and resigned at once. “Cat. Please take off your mask.”

Cat takes a moment to fix his breathing and steady his hand, why is his hand shaking? His heart seems to have mistaken their simple conversation for a hard run; it’s pounding furiously in his chest despite the lack of physical exertion. He pauses to make sure the tremors subside before he reaches up to unmask himself and then there’s nothing to hide his face from the Yondaime’s searching eyes.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“Sir?”

“When I pulled you aside to confide in you, I didn’t notice it. That was remiss of me. But I see it now. Did Eagle talk to you already?”

Somehow, the feeling in his stomach mutates into something unpleasant, a sinking sensation instead of something lovely and floaty. Cat nods, sensing the tone of their talk.

“Yes, sir.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the way you feel,” Minato explains gently. “I’m flattered, but I can’t return those feelings.”

Cat wishes his mask was back on, so no one would have to see how fast he has to blink to hold back the sudden wetness at his eyes.

He fights down the wave of disappointment that threatens to overtake him to give his reply.

“I understand, sir.”

“Would it be easier for you, if I reassigned…”

“ _No_ ,” Cat says quickly, shaking his head and trying to ignore the way his chest is squeezing again, painful and tight, “No, sir. I’m confident I can complete my rotation. Please don’t… I won’t let personal emotions interfere with duty.”

He doesn’t beg to stay. That would show weakness and the Lord Fourth only needs strong sentinels, silent watchers that can protect and guard him when he sleeps, on the rare occasion he lets his guard down, and Cat can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

“Very well. Let’s return to the others. We’ll need to decide the fate of that Iwa ninja.”

ANBU Cat draws his mask back down with a swift motion and falls into line with his Hokage.

+

They tell Rin at breakfast.

Kakashi sits down as Obito fumbles through an explanation, trying to explain the very obvious bite marks on his shoulder, red in the face as Rin’s eyes get wider and wider.

“So, everything went well this time?”

“It went _really_ well,” Obito mumbles happily.

Kakashi honestly expected hesitancy, or a touch of jealousy, so he’s blindsided when Rin _glows_.

She’s thrilled for her boyfriend.

“Obito—I can’t believe it—they _both_ said _yes_?”

“Well, Sensei wants to go slow, but basically, yeah.”

She leaps up, stars in her eyes, and tackles Obito out of his chair and onto the floor, and Kakashi watches with alarm as they go down together in a heap.

But there’s only very bright laughter as Rin kisses and kisses Obito’s red cheeks.

“ _Obito_!”

“Yeah!”

“They really said yes?”

“Yes!”

“ _Aaaah_!”

“Yeah, hey, that tickles, Rin!”

“I can’t help it,” she squeals, “ _I’m so happy for you_! I’m _so_ excited! I can’t believe it! They really said yes, Obito! That’s amazing!”

Kakashi watches them and realizes his tail is wagging very quickly behind him. It’s funny to watch them, Obito with a growing grin and Rin with her obvious delight at her boyfriend’s success. They make a very cute couple.

They’re a couple, and he’s a couple, and part of another couple. Suddenly they’re all tied up in one another.

Luckily, somehow, everything has turned out alright.

“Wouldn’t it be wild,” he mutters, wondering if Obito hadn’t had a bit of foresight, predicting this when they spoke all that time ago, “if we could have everything we wanted?” It seems like they’re almost there.

“Kakashi, can I take our boyfriend out to celebrate?”

“Which one,” he asks with a grin, to watch Rin burst out laughing and Obito squawk indignantly.

“Obito!”

“Oh my god you guys are _ridiculous_.”

“I think you mean awesome,” Rin quips, hugging Obito’s arm close and enjoying the way his eyes go wide when she pulls his bicep straight against her chest. “Come on, Obito, let’s go celebrate! I want to get dango and tea, and then I want to trounce you in kunai throwing!”

“We can do that, let me…”

“Sure,” Rin says, letting go of her boyfriend’s arm so he can traipse back to the table with a cheesy grin. Kakashi’s ears stand up at his approach but he resists the strong urge to shove Obito when he comes close. They’re boyfriends, boyfriends shouldn’t shove each other, right?

“It’s fine,” Obito says, reading his mind and elbowing him sharply in the ribs, “I know you wanna, you can’t help it—ack—“

“Shut up, how do you _know_ ,” Kakashi demands, snarling and giving in with poor grace to headbutt his boyfriend. Obito just grins winningly and gets a hand in Kakashi’s hair. The younger man stiffens straight away to feel Obito’s nails rake over his scalp. He resists but Obito persists, and his shoulders slump a little as the feeling overwhelms him, the pleasant buzz washing through him briefly. He hears Rin laughing and the sound snaps him out of it. He shakes Obito off and turns to kiss his grin off.

“Go on,” he grumbles, breaking away with a surly expression though his tail wags behind him. “Have fun on your date.”

“So cranky,” Obito teases. “It’s _cute_.”

He ducks Kakashi’s swat skillfully and takes the arm Rin offers him, and they head out hand-in-hand.

Kakashi watches them go, tail still wagging.

Maybe their dynamic would be strange to other teams. He isn’t really sure how other teams act. Obviously it’s different, he thinks as he cleans his breakfast dishes and clears the table. Not for the first time, he’s so grateful that he was assigned to the Hokage’s team.

With the rare time to himself, Kakashi makes sure the house is tidy and warded before sealing his wolf traits away and heading off to the training grounds to practice Chidori. He burns away a few minutes warming up and then an hour or two practicing his technique to his satisfaction. After he eats an Onigiri and practices shuriken throwing. He recognizes a presence on the edge of the training grounds but it isn’t Minato, so he doesn’t pay it much mind. He moves on to kunai, then practicing with his father’s Lightning Blade, and his substitution technique.

After the long hours of practice he recognizes that he’s in less than top condition. He gives the hidden watcher his full attention, standing and looking directly at them.

“You’re not as subtle as you’d like to think.”

There’s no response immediately but Kakashi knows someone is there.

He spins two throwing stars idly, calling out again.

“You can come out now. I’m not mad that you were watching.”

When his watcher doesn’t move, Kakashi looses the shuriken. They fly true and his shadow leaps into view. Kakashi is pleased to see the nick in his armor, where he couldn’t pull away in time. It’s a young man, younger than himself, wearing a black-ops mask and grey armor. His hair is brown and his chakra is strange.

He waits for the unknown shinobi to say something. The other ninja seems committed to his silence despite revealing himself.

The silence stretches.

Kakashi feels his eyebrow twitch.

“This is a waste of my time—“

“Are you really with Lord Fourth?”

Kakashi gapes under the face mask.

They’ve been perfectly discreet. Any time they’re together it’s inside the house, which is warded, which even his teacher’s personal ANBU don’t enter, so how does this person know? Kakashi’s mind races. He must be one of Sensei’s guards. There’s no other reason he should suspect anything is happening between the two of them. The brown-haired shinobi waits for his reply and Kakashi hardens his heart.

“There’s nothing inappropriate going on between me and my teacher. You should know that, if you’ve been watching.”

There’s a healthy flinch, and Kakashi knows he’s struck a nerve. The younger man stands up to his full height, which isn’t anything impressive, but he does wear an ANBU mask, and Kakashi allows his senses to stretch out and his guard to come up fully. He’s prepared to defend himself, should this unknown person attack him, but there’s only more silence filling the space between them.

Then, unexpectedly, the ANBU makes a choked sound, like he’s holding back _tears_.

“He turned me down.”

Oh. He’s actually crying.

Kakashi feels the tension in his body evaporate and relaxes a little. The younger man is obviously distraught, despite his efforts to hide it, and the mask covering his face. Kakashi can smell it rolling off him now. His fists are clenched at his sides. His shoulders, stiff as a board, betray the finest tremble. He must have confessed only to have been shot down.

He doesn’t ask why this person chose to confide in him. Kakashi wonders if Minato’s vast empathy has rubbed of on him, because he reaches out a hand to the younger man wordlessly.

After an obvious internal struggle, the younger ninja surrenders to his emotions, and comes with a quiet sound of distress.

“It’s alright,” Kakashi mutters, offering comfort in a hug, remembering the way Obito felt with Shisui when he was out of his mind with rage. This is similar, he thinks as he holds the younger man. Just a different emotion.

Actually, that’s probably a good idea.

“Come with me,” he says suddenly, taking the hand of this upset younger boy and leading him from the training grounds.

“We’re not going to see him, are we,” he hears from behind him.

“No. There’s someone else I want you to meet.”

“You don’t even know me.”

Kakashi doesn’t stop walking, and the ANBU doesn’t try to pry his hand free. That says enough.

“I don’t have to know you to tell that you’re upset.”

“Where are we going?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer, letting the twists and turns of Konoha’s streets give his reply. The ANBU makes an irritated sound as he recognizes where they’re headed. “You’re taking me to the Police?”

“No. Just to the Uchiha district.”

He sniffs the air before heading in the right direction. Sure enough, Uchiha Fugaku’s eldest son is in the company of the boy he needs.

“Shisui. Do you have a minute?”

“Eh? Sure! Who’s your friend?”

“I don’t know.”

Shisui skids to a halt, comically kicking up dust as he stops his eager approach. He flings a hand in front of little Itachi protectively, eyes flashing red in distrust. “What! You don’t even _know_ this guy and you brought him to the district? What if he’s an enemy spy!”

“Kakashi-san wouldn’t bring an enemy here,” Itachi points out disapprovingly, “Shisui.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess. Well, then, who are you exactly?”

The ANBU struggles for a moment. “We aren’t supposed to reveal our identities, for protection.”

“Then what can I call you?”

“I’m Cat.”

“Alright. I’m Shisui! Nice to meetcha!”

He throws out a hand, and ANBU Cat reaches out cautiously to take it. Shisui snorts at the slow greeting and reaches out to connect their hands. Cat’s entire arm wobbles as Shisui shakes it enthusiastically, eyes back to black, and sparkling with mischief.

“Wow! You don’t look it but you have a _real_ nice grip, Cat-chan! You must be super strong!”

“I, wait, _chan_?”

“Can I touch your mask, Sir Cat?”

“Just Cat is fine,” the ANBU murmurs distractedly, glancing from Uchiha to Uchiha. It’s difficult to focus on one, with Shisui’s vibrant energy, with Itachi’s quiet politeness that is way too cute for an eight year old.

“Hey, did you know, there’s a really cool Uchiha tool that lets you communicate with cats! I can show you, if you like!”

“I don’t want to impose,” Cat mumbles, uncertain how to handle the strange camaraderie that this black-haired boy is basically thrusting onto him. “Are you sure you should share such a thing with me? We don’t even know each other.”

Shisui blinks and tilts his head like a bird.

“You just said you’re Cat. And I said I’m Shisui. That means we met, that means we know each other!”

“You’re not afraid I’ll share your secrets?”

Shisui tilts his head the other way.

“Will you?”

“No!”

“Then I’m not worried.”

Cat turns to Kakashi for help, completely out of his depth, only to find he’s disappeared.

He gapes at the spot the silver-haired boy used to be, and desperately thinks, _traitor_.

A hand snatches his. Cat jumps at the contact. Hatake-san had worn gloves, but Shisui’s hand is bare, and smooth against his own calloused palms. He feels an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach as the other boy leads him and Itachi with a winning smile, chattering on about some Uchiha tool and cat ears, and feels like he’s stepped into a different world.

 _It isn’t a bad thing,_ he decides eventually, and changes his pace to keep up.

+

Back in the comfort of his own home, Kakashi un-seals himself, and sighs in relief to feel his ears and tail out again. He shakes his head and feels his tail swish freely. More and more the Seal is requiring extra energy to maintain. He seeks out his teacher’s chakra in the house to talk about it.

Minato is busy putting away the dishes of a late lunch when Kakashi tugs on his sleeve.

“Yes? What can I do for you, darling?”

“My Seal’s acting up.”

“Is it? Let’s go to the couch and have a look.”

Kakashi sheds his shirt easily, leaving it on a chair and following Minato to the main room. He remains standing while Sensei kneels to peer at his abdomen. The ink is old and faded now but Kakashi refreshes it with a pulse of chakra. It glows faintly so Sensei can see the lines, and he holds very still as his teacher traces his abdomen with a finger.

“Here… this part could be re-written. You know, Jiraiya-sensei is in town. I’m sure he could do this for us. Would you like me to fetch him?”

“Can’t you do it, _Sensei_? You’re a Fuinjutsu expert.”

“And he’s my teacher,” Minato says calmly, resting a hand on Kakashi’s hip. “He taught me all I know about Sealing. It’d be best if he did it.”

When he goes to stand, a hand rests on his shoulder. He glances up to see the heat on Kakashi’s face, and feels an answering heat rise to his own cheeks. He’s at the right height to see why Kakashi doesn’t want him to go, blue eyes flickering down to the obvious tightness in his student’s pants.

“Minato… Won’t you…”

“If you like,” Minato says fondly, “But right here? In the middle of the house?”

Kakashi goes pink and shakes his head, stepping away when Sensei reaches for him.

“Can we go to another room?”

His lover nods and holds out a hand. Kakashi takes it, and the world disappears around him. He holds perfectly still until they finish traveling. Sensei releases him and Kakashi’s ears flick forward, listening intently, taking in the familiar surroundings. “We moved.”

“You didn’t seem comfortable in the main room.”

Minato is still kneeling and Kakashi bites his lip to look down at the older man on his knees for him.

“We’re not there anymore. Will you touch me?”

Those blue eyes smile up at him and this time, Kakashi doesn’t stop him when Minato reaches for his pants.

Sensei’s hands are large on his hips. Kakashi can steady himself, but he reaches out anyway, just to have a hand on Minato’s shoulder as his teacher opens the front of his pants to reveal his boxers, where his half-hard erection is straining. He can’t look away as Sensei brings him out and strokes him once, to feel Kakashi lean into the touch.

“I love the way you react to me.”

“I like it when you touch me,” Kakashi says back, blinking down at his older lover and watching with rapt attention as he’s worked to full hardness within moments.

“The things we have in common,” Minato muses, and licks his lips. “Can I taste you?”

“Please?”

Kakashi steadies himself because the next moment Minato comes in close with warm lips and a broad tongue. Everything about Sensei seems big. Kakashi can’t help a twitch as that searching tongue sweeps over him. It always feels incredible to have Minato feel his fangs in his mouth. The same attention is just as delicious against his cock. The blonde laps teasingly around the head of his erection, sweeping at the clear liquid leaking out of the tip. There’s a lovely sensation as Minato takes his cock up against his lips before taking him in slowly.

He fights a shiver as his teacher sucks him in. Then he’s right up against Minato’s face, fully seated in his mouth, and Kakashi can’t stop a groan when he sucks hard. “ _Ah_!”

Minato pulls off, mindful of his own teeth, to laugh. “Was that good?”

“Do it again!”

“I’ll take that to mean yes,” he mumbles as Kakashi’s cock bumps against his cheek insistently.

He opens his mouth and Kakashi shudders to feel the heat of him. It’s _incredible_ , slick and tight, warm and wet and Sensei can take all of him _easily_ , sucking him with eager bobs of his head. His tongue slides up under his dick and Kakashi feels his hips snap forward suddenly. The hand he has on Sensei’s shoulder grips tighter and he tries not to lock his knees, but it’s difficult to think when Sensei is sucking him perfectly, taking him in and drinking him down.

That golden hair keeps tickling his body as Sensei dives in again and again. Kakashi nearly loses it just looking at the sight of his teacher taking his cock, sucking him greedily, sloppily, making a mess of his dick as he uses his lips and his tongue to make Kakashi moan. The feeling is _heavenly_ , and it isn’t long before Kakashi feels close to the edge.

“Sensei,” he pants, “Sensei, I’m really close… ah! I wanna…”

Minato hums in permission, for whatever Kakashi wants, without even stopping to ask what it is.

“Please? Can I come?”

There’s an affirmative hum this time, and Minato’s eyes seem to laugh at him as he keeps moving his head, never letting Kakashi’s cock go from his lips.

That’s plenty for Kakashi and the silver-haired teenager groans, letting himself fuck forward quickly, reaching up to fist his teacher’s bright blonde locks in both hands as he picks up speed. The pace provides the perfect rhythm, and Sensei takes it beautifully, sucks him in without pause and does something with his tongue to the underside of his throbbing cock, and Kakashi loses himself, coming with a long, low groan. There’s a hand at his lower back that steadies him when he loses his balance a bit. He grabs Mianto’s hair and head to counter-balance, then looses his grip with an apologetic murmur.

Sensei doesn’t seem to mind. He’s busy swallowing, and Kakashi feels fresh heat fill his face. Minato is swallowing his cum.

God that’s hot.

He watches his teacher release him gingerly, careful with his sensitive cock and coming up off his knees licking his well-used lips with a very wet tongue. He doesn’t ask or wait, scooping Kakashi up in both arms and carrying the teenager to bed with him. Kakashi grumbles at the fussing but doesn’t stop him.

“It isn’t even three. We aren’t going to bed, are we?”

“I don’t know,” Minato says with a little grin, “Don’t you want to skip forward to tomorrow? You’re turning sixteen.”

“ _You_ want to skip forward,” Kakashi says somewhat testily, “So we can have sex.”

There’s no playful reply, and Kakashi remembers how long Sensei has been waiting for them to be intimate together. They’ve been toeing the line with what Minato can tolerate without just throwing Kakashi onto the bed to have him. He’s at his limits. They both are. Kakashi turns to face his teacher and finds Minato’s face twisted into something fake, a placid little business smile that doesn’t mean anything except he’s trying not to seem upset, but Kakashi has been watching his teacher forever and sees right through it.

Suddenly the teasing feels a little cruel. He reaches up to press an apology into the tight line of Minato’s mouth, nuzzling his face with his cheek.

“Minato. I want to, too. You _must_ know that.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry for…”

“It’s alright,” Minato interrupts, shaking his head. “I’m just—eager.”

Kakashi nods. “Me, too. It’ll be tomorrow, soon enough. Won’t you wait with me?”

Minato’s smile is warm and real, then. He leans in, and Kakashi meets him for a kiss. When he pulls back the smile reaches his kind blue eyes, and Kakashi feels his heart unclench. His lover reaches up to touch his face, holding the curve of his cheek against a warm palm. The smell of him is familiar, forest-deep but clean, and Kakashi breathes in deeply to enjoy it.

“For you? I can do anything.”

Kakashi smiles back, and believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After enough contemplation, I scrapped the end of this chapter. It isn't coming back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes of age and gets around to consummating the hell out of his relationship with Minato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this time when we must stay separated for our own safety and the safety of others, please take some time to enjoy this story, and if you liked it, leave a comment. After how far we've come, it really feels like I've come to know a hand full of you personally. 
> 
> Thank you for the encouragement, and support, as we transverse this scary time together alone. But, I never feel alone when I read the comments you leave me. 
> 
> Thank you. I love you. I hope you're doing well. Be safe, and stay at home.

There are plenty of things on Kakashi’s mind when he wakes. His jounin exams are coming up in a week. Sensei left early yesterday and never said why. And he can’t forget that one ANBU that cornered him with a tremulous voice, who got his heart broken by the man he loves. It was eye-opening to realize that he isn’t the only one after his teacher’s heart.

Life isn’t perfect.

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi.”

He glances down over the bridge of his nose at the man laying by his side. This part of life _is_ perfect, though. Waking up to see the person who means the world to him, resting right beside him is something he’ll never tire of. Kakashi wakes fully and feels his tail wag as those tanned fingers trail up along his shoulder to rest at his neck, holding him fondly. There’s a special light in Minato’s eye this morning. “Thank you, Sensei. Don’t you have things to do today?”

“Just you.”

Kakashi can’t stop a silly grin from crossing his face.

“But you’re the _Hokage_. Surely there’s something that needs doing.”

“Again, just you,” Minato says pleasantly, “I cleared my schedule. Kakashi, the things I want to do with you…”

“What about the peace treaty?”

Blue eyes blink.

“Didn’t you brag yesterday about signing some peace treaty with Iwa? What happened to that?”

His teacher doesn’t reply for a moment, suspiciously still, and Kakashi jabs his shoulder with a finger. “If you’re making a clone to send to sign in your place—“

“I wasn’t!”

Kakashi squints at the blonde.

“You were.”

“It would’ve been so fast,” Minato mumbles, embarrassed. “Kakashi, I want to spend the day with you, just the two of us.”

“Having sex all day long?”

Minato goes pink but nods. Kakashi can’t help it; his tail wags and he leans in to his boyfriend’s bright cheeks to kiss them, to feel the heat of his face under his lips.

“And you can. And we will. Go get this out of the way and we’ll make up for lost time later.”

There’s a surge as his teacher rolls on top of him, and Kakashi feels his heart jump as he’s pressed into the bed invitingly. The heat of his boyfriend’s bigger body pressing down over him, pinning him to the bed sends a very lovely desire coiling through his whole self, from the tips of his wolf ears down to his toes. Minato knows, and presses in suggestively, rocking down once with his hardening arousal through his sleeping pants.

“I don’t _want_ to wait. Kakashi. I want to have you, all of you, _right now_.”

Kakashi breathes in through his nose and the scent of Minato’s arousal nearly knocks the sense straight out of him. He smells _wonderful_ , hard against Kakashi’s thigh and pressing in with his weight. Kakashi feels his mouth water at the suggestion.

“Just a little longer.”

Minato stops and looks at his lover’s face. Kakashi is pink but determined.

“ _Sensei_.”

“Not even a quickie?”

“Is that what you want, for my first time?”

“I want all of you,” Minato purrs, low and sensual, “any way I can get you. But, it’s your birthday. What do you want?”

Kakashi groans at the temptation. It would be so easy to just say yes. Sensei would probably be very quick, with how hard he is. But that isn’t what he wants. Not yet.

“Just… what if we compromise?”

“I’m listening.”

Minato holds still then, refraining from rolling his hips up against Kakashi’s for just a moment, and his blue eyes are alight with anticipation.

“Let’s stay like this,” Kakashi says, in what he hopes is a tempting fashion, “With you on top of me. But get rid of our pants, and make me come.”

“No sex yet?”

“Sign your treaty. Then you can have me.”

There’s a deep shudder that goes through his teacher’s body, then, and Kakashi knows he’s excited.

“Kakashi. I want you so much.”

“I know. I want you, too.” He feels Minato move above him and shudders into the bed. “Kiss me?”

Sensei comes in for him, then, and Kakashi closes his eyes.

Somehow their pants get undone. Between both their fumbling fingers, it’s a wonder. They’re both anxious to the point of clumsiness. Someone’s boxers get stuck on a zipper. Kakashi can’t muffle his laugh as Sensei makes a frustrated noise. Then he gets his cock free, and it slides up alongside his own, thick, and hot, and already dripping. Kakashi’s laugh turns into a gasp very quickly.

Sensei’s breathing is heavy as they rock together. Kakashi can’t think of anything but the way he moves, focused on making it good, seeking his own pleasure while chasing Kakashi’s with how he rocks down, setting a lovely rhythm. They’re both hard, and turned on, and here together. Kakashi doesn’t bother holding back a cry as he gets very close, hips rocking back to match his teacher’s pace.

Then a hand closes down around their dicks, and it’s too much. Kakashi feels himself come with a whimper, which gets swallowed up by his teacher’s mouth. Minato shudders in kind, licking in against his fangs as he follows Kakashi’s orgasm with his own. The sensation as his cock pulses right up against Kakashi’s is incredible. So is the heat from their kiss, and Kakashi feels his eyes flutter open.

Minato is panting against him, cheeks hot from coming, eyes slightly unfocused in a pleasurable haze. He looks gorgeous like this.

“Minato…”

Whatever he means to say gets caught up in his teacher’s kiss. Kakashi opens for the searching tongue, gasps as Sensei goes for his tongue for once instead of his fangs. The feeling is different, and good, and he can’t help a happy little sound when Sensei presses them together again.

“ _Sensei_ ,” he pants, breaking the kiss with a stern expression. “You promised.”

“I never did,” Minato growls, but he relents. “Kakashi. I’ll go and sign the treaty. Where can I find you, after?”

“Maybe I should make you chase me.”

Minato goes very still above him. Cautiously, Kakashi expands on the idea, ears straining to hear his teacher’s thundering heart. “Maybe I’ll let you catch my scent and make you hunt me, find me in the forest. Test how much you want me.”

“I’ll find you,” Minato says, very certain and very turned on, from what Kakashi can feel against his own spent erection. “And I won’t care where we are. I’ll have you, Kakashi, right in the middle of the village, where _anyone_ can see. I won't be able to hold back if you make me chase you. I’ll put you on your back and _take you_ —“

“Sensei—the meeting—ah, _ah_ , please—“

“I’ll do it,” he warns, low beside Kakashi’s ear, “I’ll make you mine properly when I get back. That, I promise.”

He believes it. “Sensei. Don’t be late. Don’t make me wait any longer. I want that—I’m ready, I’m old enough, go and do your adult thing and come back. Then we can do adult things together.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Minato agrees, coming up with one last thrust of his hips. Kakashi shudders and resists the urge to rut back. They’ll never get anything done like this, and Sensei has an important duty to fulfill. “Kakashi. Wait for me?”

“I will.” He sits up as Mianto dresses and crosses his legs at the ankles. He watches the Hokage pull on his clothes with interest. It’s almost as good as seeing Minato naked. The way he carries himself in uniform is all too good, to Kakashi’s eyes. He looks bold, confident in his clothes, and he never fails to give off a natural presence that makes others ache to fall in line for him. The blonde finishes stepping into his shoes and notices his student’s appreciative look.

“Oh? Is that something you’d be interested in, Kakashi?”

Kakashi shakes his head, but Sensei has keen eyes, and comes up to the edge of the bed. The wolf tail betrays him, wagging furiously even as Kakashi protests quietly, and Minato laughs softly when he leans in to kiss his lover’s flush face.

“Why so flustered? It’s only my uniform. I can leave the hat off for you. I know you don’t care for it.”

“You have to put on the hat and go,” Kakashi squeaks, struggling against his own returning arousal, “ _Sensei_! You’l be late!”

“I’m Konoha’s Yellow Flash,” Sensei says cockily, “I’m never late.”

He flickers out of sight and Kakashi stares, half expecting him to return in a Flash just to mess with him. Then he falls back against the sheets and sighs, cheeks still warm, body still half aching for his teacher’s touch.

Kakashi lays on the bed a while just getting his racing heart back under control. His tail won’t stop wagging. He turns sixteen today. Today he and Sensei can do anything adults can do. There’s so much he wants to try, and Sensei is just as eager. He’ll probably pull something from coming so much. It’ll be totally worth it.

There’s a knock on the door that brings him out of his thoughts.

“You decent?”

“You’d come in even if I wasn’t,” Kakashi calls, “but yeah.”

“Hell yeah I would,” Obito says with a leer, “Happy birthday!”

“Surprise,” Rin says from beside her boyfriend, wearing a cheeky grin of her own and bearing a plate of food. “Breakfast in bed!”

“Guys,” Kakashi says, sitting up as they deposit breakfast into his lap. “You didn’t have to. Thanks.”

“What are boyfriends for?” Obito asks with that broad smile.

Kakashi bristles, tail fluffing out mildly, and Rin laughs as they almost upset the plate of food with their posturing, shoving and grumbling and just showing off.

“Stop that, you’ll get food on Sensei’s bed,” Kakashi snaps, holding the plate steady as Obito goes for his ears.

“I can yank your tail instead,” Obito suggests, voice going a little rough.

Rin colors as the boys lock eyes.

“Oh my. Let me…” She reaches in before they lose it, snatching the plate and laughing as both boys go red. “Oh, come on! You’re clearly not hungry for food yet! Work up an appetite with Obito and I’ll see you after!”

She darts out of the room as Kakashi shoves Obito very hard.

“You dick, I didn’t even get a bite—“

“Here,” Obito drawls warmly, “Let me…”

“No, ah, I didn’t mean— _nn_ —“

His protests get drowned out by a hot kiss, and Kakashi feels his toes curl when Obito goes for his tail, holding it in a firm grip and not letting go. He twists to get more comfortable as another hand drops down between his legs and finds his returning erection. Obito makes an appreciative sound and draws back to look down with half-lidded eyes.

“Sensei already get to you?”

“We just, ah, just touched each other… Obito, don’t tease.”

“Not teasing,” Obito denies, even as he drags his hand up in a slow stroke, eyes fixed on the way Kakashi twitches in his grip. “Just getting you in the mood.”

“I’m already in the mood.”

“Feels that way,” Obito murmurs, leaning down to kiss the line of Kakashi’s jaw with an open mouth. Kakashi stops resisting and shivers at the touch. Obito’s lips feel nice closing down over the edge of his face, teasing down to his throat, where Obito pays extra attention to the skin he’s never got to touch before. The hand between his thighs moves slowly. The older boy strokes him with a slick grip, humming as he touches Kakashi adoringly, following after the little gasps and groans Kakashi gives up as he explores.

“Kakashi.” He blinks an eye open at the sound of his name, to look into his boyfriend’s flushed face. “Touch me, too?”

It’s difficult to focus with the way Obito is holding his tail and touching his dick, but Kakashi manages to wrestle a hand down the front of Obito’s pants, to give a reciprocal touch. It’s gratifying to hear the older boy moan for him.

Obito pants and nuzzles in close, saying Kakashi’s name as they touch. Kakashi wants it to last but he also wants to come. “That feels really good.”

“Me, too,” Obito murmurs, “Love the way you smell. Want me to pull your tail?”

The fur under his hand bristles, and Obito doesn’t wait for Kakashi’s answer, leaning in to bite his neck, yanking his tail, stroking him quicker. Kakashi’s breath catches at the sudden stimulation. Pleasure zings through him, building up inside, and Kakashi can’t fight the way it rises up and overflows.

“Coming,” he gasps, “Fuck, Obito, I’m coming—“

“Yes,” Obito pants, “ _Hell yes_ , fuck, Kakashi… Oh, fuck, just like that…”

Still reeling in pleasure, Kakashi shivers to feel Obito rock up into his grip, fucking his fist with sharp, short thrusts. He tightens his grip as the older boy pulses in his hand. The feeling of Obito coming into his hand, spending with a tight sound is so good. Obito leans down to crash their lips together. Kakashi kisses back best he can, still swept away by the mood of the morning, of the promise of ‘later’ and of having Obito touching him and coming together. His racing heart hasn’t slowed down one bit but he can’t be upset at the older boy. His tail wags weakly in Obito’s grip and the Uchiha strokes the fur gingerly, still kissing Kakashi into the sheets.

They come apart with a soft sound. Obito manages a shaky smile, withdrawing his hand from Kakashi’s dripping cock. “That was awesome.”

“It was good for me, too. Quick, but good.”

“Oh? I can last longer, if you wanna go again.”

Kakashi shoves the older boy straight off the bed. Obito isn’t prepared for the force of it and goes with a surprised yelp. Wiping himself with a towel, Kakashi mutters testily. “What I want is to eat. We chased off Rin. Let’s go to her. But, clean up first? You’re all sticky.”

“Whose fault is that?” Obito jeers.

Kakashi leaps off the bed and flings a spare towel at his boyfriend’s grinning face.

He breezes through the house, sniffing softly. The clean-and-fresh scent of his female teammate leads him outside to the front of the house. Rin is sitting on the porch, minding his plate of food with her legs hanging off the front step. She smiles as he drops in soundlessly beside her and tucks in, dragging the mask down to his chin to eat.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Did you two have fun?”

“We got Sensei’s bed all dirty,” Kakashi mumbles, embarrassed and pleased at once. “Gonna have to switch the sheets before he finishes his treaty thing.”

“Let me.”

“Rin, wait.” The brown-haired girl pauses, turning back when Kakashi calls after her. His tail twists as he considers her. “Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t man you have to…”

A finger falls against his lips, and Kakashi stops talking. Rin reaches up to pat his hair.

“Hush, you. Let me spoil you. I never get to any other day, so let me. I like it!”

“If you’re sure…”

“Stop worrying,” Obito scolds, dropping in on Kakashi’s other side and shoving him with a shoulder, “Let us love you, you jerk.”

Kakashi feels his tail fluff out but Rin laughs as she drops back down to join them, and it’s a delightful sound, and he can’t be angry. He grumbles a little and allows his teammates to crowd in close as he finishes his food.

+

He isn’t watching the clock but it seems very early still for Sensei’s familiar chakra to have returned to the house. Kakashi glances up at his teammates, who share a knowing look and make themselves scarce without discussion. He can’t settle into his skin as he hears Sensei approach, footsteps announcing his presence softly. His tail thumps the ground where he’s sitting and he wonders which is louder, the sound of his wolf tail wagging, or the way his heart pounds, sounding like drums in the deep right up at the top of his throat.

 _Finally_.

“Kakashi.”

His ears turn in his hair and Kakashi follows the sound of his teacher’s voice, looking up and finding himself caught in Minato’s gaze. It’s already half-way hazy with anticipation. He has to figure out how to untangle his tongue in his mouth to say anything. It’s a wonder he doesn’t stumble over his words with the way his heart is trying to leap out of his mouth.

“Welcome home, Sensei.”

“I’m home.”

Drawn, as if by magic, Kakashi rises up and offers a hand.

Minato takes it with a smile like the sun. He follows when Kakashi leads him, soundless steps across smooth wood floors. They end up in the room Kakashi has started to call Sensei’s for how often they end up there. It’s nice, he thinks as they close the door and ward the room, to have some place where it can be just the two of them.

And then it’s just him and the man he’s wanted for half a life time.

Minato smiles for him. “Well, here we are.”

Kakashi snorts.

“I thought you couldn’t wait to have me?”

The blonde’s smile falters a bit, color suffusing his cheeks. Then, instead of looking crestfallen, Minato’s mouth twists into a half-smirk, and Kakashi jumps when his teacher all but throws him onto the bed.

“I would say don’t tempt me, but that’s not an issue anymore.”

“Sensei?” Kakashi asks, a little warily, though his tail wags when Minato gets a knee on the bed and a hand in his vest, to start undoing the straps. Kakashi can’t tear his gaze away as the Haori falls to the floor. Sensei is always so careful with his Yondaime cloak. It’s a little exciting to think that he’s so turned on that he can’t spare a thought for his precious attire.

“You said it best,” Minato says sweetly. “I can’t wait to have you. Kakashi. _I’m done waiting_.”

The green vest comes off next. It, too, gets tossed aside like trash, and Kakashi feels a thrill go down his spine. Sensei wants him. Sensei can’t wait to have him.

“Please,” Kakashi says nicely, watching as Minato crawls up on his hands and knees to join his student on the bed, “Have me. Minato, I _want_ you—“

“Yes,” Minato hisses, and comes in to kiss Kakashi hungrily.

“So much,” Kakashi murmurs, when he can speak, between kisses, “Want all of you, anything, _everything_ …”

He’s babbling. His teacher doesn’t tease him, swallowing up his words with soothing kisses. He feels a hand slip under his shirt, rucking it up to slide up his chest. The weight and warmth stir him up inside.

“Sensei, touching me,” he murmurs, feeling his toes curl when a thick thigh slots between his legs, “feels nice.”

“I’m glad. I want it to feel good for you, Kakashi. Tell me what you like?”

“Don’t you already know?”

“I do,” Minato says, pulling back from Kakashi’s warm lips with an adoring gaze. “But tell me what you want. I want it to be perfect.”

“It’s already perfect. You’re here.” Kakashi can’t stop himself from giving the older man a once-over. “You could be wearing less, though.”

“Is that what you want? Then let me…”

The silver-haired teenager watches with unblinking eyes as his teacher strips for him, dragging off the blue turtleneck and his silver arm clasps, revealing miles of toned, tanned flesh. Kakashi feels his breath catch at the sight even though he’s seen it before, even though he’s touched it with his hands and his mouth and even tasted it. Minato catches him looking and can’t fight a chuckle.

“I feel a little silly, getting naked on my own. Won’t you join me?”

Kakashi jumps. “Sorry. Yeah. I can…”

“It’s alright,” Minato says with laughter in his eyes, “You were distracted.”

The younger man doesn’t deny it, too busy yanking off his own shirt.

Kakashi glances down self-consciously for once as he works off his pants. Sensei’s skin is gorgeous. And his body is flawless, the product of years spent training under the now Legendary Sannin, how can he compare? But his thoughts get scattered when he glances up to see his teacher watching his every move. He finishes getting out of his pants and rests his hands on his boxers. Those blue eyes are fixed on his fingertips.

“Do you want to?”

Minato nods and comes in close, pausing his own stripping to help Kakashi pull off his boxers. He feels his heart race as he’s finally laid bare before his teacher, on the bed they’re about to share, and it’s all he can do to keep it together. He’s never been so nervous.

It’s easier when Minato gets his hands on his body. There’s heat, then, and Kakashi forgets how to be anxious or nervous, and just enjoys the feeling of Minato touching him. Sensei’s hands go everywhere. The older man seems intent on exploring every inch of Kakashi before they get down to business, to torture him, or to turn him on even more.

“Sensei, I want…”

“Hush,” Minato scolds, “Kakashi. Let me have this.”

Kakashi feels a sense of deja vu and remembers the first time his teacher touched him intimately, when he scratched his ears long ago. He seemed just as intense then. His ears twist in his hair and Minato’s sharp eyes catch the motion. He laughs unexpected and reaches up to scratch.

“Is this what you want?”

The wolf-eared boy can’t reply, because Minato’s fingers in his hair at the base of his ears feels amazing. Kakashi whines a bit, teeth clenched tight and ears flopping over, before giving up a happy little whimper and leaning into the touch. There’s this amazing connection between having his head scratched, a direct line to his dick, and Kakashi makes a helpless little noise as he’s scratched very thoroughly indeed.

Then, suddenly, there’s a hand between his legs, and pressure, and Kakashi nearly barks a shout when he comes.

Minato is laughing at him but it doesn’t matter.

“Already? We haven’t even got started, Kakashi. Although, you do have rather impressive stamina, even for an adolescent teenage boy. How many times can I make you come today, do you think?”

“We’re… already at two,” Kakashi pants, shaking out of the dazed look and trying to focus. “I’m good for more.”

“What shall we try for? Four? Five?”

The numbers aren’t important to Kakashi, whose tail whacks against his teacher’s leg impatiently.

“I don’t care about that. I want your cock in me.”

There’s a low rumble of approval before his world is inverted again. Kakashi feels his back hit the sheets just before Sensei’s weight bears down fully over him, one thigh slotting back between his, providing a perfect thick surface to grind against. A thrill and a little fear goes down Kakashi’s spine as Sensei yanks his legs apart by the knees to get at him. There’s a moment he’s confident Minato is going to give it to him without any preparation, but those blue eyes dart up and catch sight of his face. His teacher slows down, body tense, and he gives Kakashi a long look.

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words. Kakashi… Will you say them again for me after I stretch you?”

“Yes. Of course.” He props himself up to watch, nerves coming back full force. Minato dips a golden finger into the oil and spreads the excess on his palm. Kakashi feels his body sing with anticipation as Sensei pushes in with a finger, searching, seeking the heat of him, and to ease the passage for his cock. His eyes dart down between his teacher’s legs, but he can’t see Minato’s erection.

“Sensei. You’re still wearing too much.”

“Is that right?” The finger inside slides almost all the way out, only to reverse and slide back in slowly, joined by a second. At the same time Minato strips himself with his other hand, and Kakashi stares at the sight of his teacher’s cock, flush with his arousal, thick and heavy. He can’t help it—he licks his lips and swallows, and gasps for the third finger.

Minato comes forward at once to kiss him. Under the familiar heat, Kakashi feels his eyes flutter shut, and his body opens under his teacher’s touch. He loses himself in the kiss a moment longer. The pleasure-pain of the stretch is lost to the way Sensei seeks his fangs with his tongue, licking in adamantly to taste, to feel. It always makes him shudder and Kakashi surrenders to the exploration with a soft cry.

Sensei spends a long time making sure his student is thoroughly kissed before easing up. When he goes, Kakashi takes a moment to just focus on breathing as he feels the fingers slip from his body, one by one.

Then, a hand on his thigh, and something thick and hot and wet, right up against the edge of him.

“Say it again?”

Those ocean-blue eyes watch without blinking, staring down at Kakashi, waiting for permission, and Kakashi can’t stop his smile as he speaks.

“Minato, I want you. I want this, with you… I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kakashi. Can I…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kakashi hisses, smile slipping into a half-grin, “What did you want to hear? Oh, that’s right. I want your _cock in me_ —“

The last word turns into a slow groan as Minato pushes in.

It’s a _long_ journey.

Kakashi feels the line of his throat work but there’s no relief as he’s stretched, fuck, feeling it slide in, hot, and thick, _holy shit,_ it’s _so_ different from fingers, and every inch as Sensei pushes in keeps stretching him further. It feels unlike anything else he’s had, the dildo doesn’t even _compare_ —

“Breathe,” he hears, “Kakashi. Breathe for me, love.”

He can’t. He’s _so full_ —there’s no room for air. “You’re really big.”

Sensei’s cock inside of him. It’s a guilty thrill, then, to think about it that way. _He’s taking his teacher’s dick._ Kakashi can’t stop a shudder at the delight of it. It feels even bigger than before, like it’s grown somehow since he’s sucked it. The thought is powerfully good, and Kakashi works to fight back coming just from having a taste of the tip inside.

It’s so good. Better than he imagined, and he’s spent a long time thinking about how this would feel.

“Does it hurt?”

Kakashi shakes his head furiously, cheeks scarlet and he manages to gasp out, “No. Feels really good. Don’t stop?”

There’s kisses, then, laid along his collarbone and Kakashi can’t concentrate on anything but the stretch, the glide as Sensei starts moving again. It’s unreal. Sensei is driving inside of him, is pushing in and filling him up, and the thought is driving Kakashi out of his mind with satisfaction, with pleasure as he’s only ever imagined before. Sure, there’s a zing of discomfort, but it’s dwarfed at the thought, of the feeling that Minato is finally fucking him.

His body fights for a moment, caught between pleasure and pain as Sensei’s dick keeps filling him up. He can’t stop his shoulders from shaking, no matter the soft murmurs of encouragement Sensei keeps whispering up against his throat, kissing and speaking and lavishing him with loving touches that make Kakashi dizzy with delight. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. Then Sensei slows and stops, fully seated, deep inside, and then it’s too much.

Kakashi gasps and shakes, and comes weakly with a sweet sound.

Alarmed, and a bit amazed, Minato watches and sucks air through his teeth when Kakashi clenches down suddenly, unexpectedly, and it’s an enormous effort not to move.

“Oh. Oh, _oh_ , Kakashi… that feels…”

The silver-haired teenager blinks his eyes back open to see Minato struggling. He focuses when he can, trying to relax for his teacher’s cock, still thick and hot inside of him, a delicious weight balanced in the deepest part of him. It feels too good to be true. Kakashi licks his lips and offers a little smile.

“Yeah? Me, too. Can we stay like this, for a minute?”

“Anything,” Minato says tightly, “Whatever you need. Please. Just. Let me…”

“We can move soon,” Kakashi mumbles, “I’m really… this just feels really, _really_ good, just having you…”

“I’m aware,” Minato mumbles back, reaching down to wipe the few droplets of cum that have leaked out from Kakashi’s miniature orgasm. “Kakashi. I’ve wanted this, for so long. You feel incredible.”

He leans in to press a kiss to the bridge of Kakashi’s nose. The angle as he shifts drives his dick in deeper, and Kakashi struggles to remember how to breathe.

There’s a hand up under one of his thighs, holding him open for Sensei and fuck if that isn’t a searing hot thought. He feels his body shiver just to think of it. Minato notices, and wonders.

“You’re sure… if it hurts, you’d tell me.”

“Yeah.”

“Kakashi?”

He’s worried. Kakashi gives up with a few short pants, breathing in shakily and shaking his head. “It’s… you’re _inside_ of me.”

Minato blinks a few times before smiling broadly.

“I am.”

He holds still a few more seconds, just basking in the feeling of being buried deep inside Kakashi’s ass. His student is also reeling, trying to focus, to function around the fullness, and there’s plenty of Minato to fill his eager student up. The two of them spend a few more precious moments, reveling in the feeling of being so close together. It’s everything.

Searching fingers find his face. Minato comes when he’s pulled, leaning back in to kiss his wolf-eared student, loving the feeling of his soft lips, tasting inside to feel Kakashi’s fangs and tease his tongue. He can’t think of anything else but this moment.

Still lost to the kiss, he starts to pull out, to feel Kakashi gasp into his mouth. He moves very slowly at first, to let Kakashi get used to the slide. He’s very aware of how Kakashi reacts, trying to bottle his whines as Minato comes half way out, only to turn around and push back in. Even with the stretching and oil Kakashi is so tight. He’s no tiny thing but Minato is aware of his younger lover’s inexperience, and he pushes down on the animal instinct to just fuck in and take pleasure from him. He doesn’t want to get this wrong, with Kakashi. It has to be perfect.

It isn’t long before his silver-haired lover gets fed up with the pace.

“You’re stalling.”

“I want you to be comfortable,” Minato murmurs, mouth busy kissing Kakashi’s shoulder. “Are you ready for more?”

“Yes,” Kakashi says straight away, confident and cocky, “Let me feel you.”

“As you wish.”

He moves more naturally, then, and is rewarded by Kakashi’s soft cries of pleasure with every thrust. The younger man doesn’t hold back at all, gasping at the sensation as he’s taken, filled up over and over again by Minato’s cock. The heat is exquisite. Minato can’t deny himself a taste, and leans down to attack Kakashi’s throat to hear him moan deeply.

“Perfect,” he mouthes against the column of Kakashi’s pale flesh, “Just, fantastic, ah, Kakashi… you feel divine.”

“Sensei… ah, ah! Yes, please?”

“Just like this?”

“Don’t stop,” Kakashi pants, pleased and turned on and spread out for him on the sheets, “Please, fuck me _just_ like that…”

The words go straight to Minato’s dick, and he slams in deep, a little guttural growl escaping. That’s right. He’s fucking Kakashi. It’s difficult to think around the through, so painfully good, and he loses track of anything but the heat and the sharp sounds of pleasure Kakashi makes for him with every move.

“S-se-n-s-sei,” Kakashi gasps, panting every syllable as he’s fucked, “Ha… ah! Ah, oh, fuck, Minato…”

“Look at you,” Minato marvels, never stopping but bearing back a bit to take in the way his pretty student sings for his touch, “I’ll never have enough. Kakashi. You look beautiful, ah, taking my cock.”

There’s already color to his student’s cheeks, but Minato can tell Kakashi is pleased at the compliment. He moves for the first time, trying to arc his back, hips angling to take in more of Minato’s dick, and the older man feels a powerful stroke of arousal at the sight. It’s too good, watching his moon-kissed lover try to take him all the way, eager to have his cock.

“So good… can you come like this, on your back? Or shall I flip you over and take you from behind, so I can grab your tail, Kakashi?”

“This, first,” Kakashi gasps, “Then, _ah_! Then, that. Oh! Oh, ah, ah, _Sensei_ —“

“Little wolf,” Minato murmurs, fond and turned on, and ploughs in faster. Kakashi kicks at the sudden shift in pace, legs twitching, straining to stay open as Minato fucks in forcefully, going deeper and striking gold: the younger man comes with a howl, spending messily, splattering both of their stomachs with his release.

Kakashi sees stars when he comes. It’s so good, inside, and Sensei keeps slotting in, even after, and he groans loudly with every thrust. His whole body is alive with delight, with the incredible pull of his orgasm, rushing through him, filling him up. And there’s still Minato’s cock, buried deep inside his ass, throbbing and hot.

He can’t even speak. Minato keeps moving, slower now, still sliding in against his insides, which makes every piece of him shake with pleasure. He’s _overflowing_. It feels good, too good, and he trembles when Minato tries to touch him.

“No… it’s, it’s too much. Don’t…”

The hand between his thighs stills, and Kakashi tries to catch his breath, brain addled from too much of a good thing. The slow burn of Sensei’s cock dragging out of him makes his eyes roll for a moment. Then he stills, and Kakashi can focus.

“All there, darling?”

“I’m here,” Kakashi rasps, a bit embarrassed, “That was…”

Minato hums his agreement. His face is flush and his dick pulses where it’s still trapped, caught by his lover’s tight heat.

“You’re incredible. So good for me, Kakashi… Let me know when I can move.”

“You can. I’m ready, Sensei. You can go for broke.”

“Insatiable,” Mianto mutters, but obligingly resumes a steady rhythm, rocking his hips to fuck in with long, slick strokes. After coming so much, Kakashi’s body is very pliant but still tight, still searing hot, and Minato knows he’s close, too. Just the thought that he’s inside Kakashi is enough to bring him right up to the edge. Now the only thing he wants is to make his partner come with him one last time, to make him half-mad with how good it feels to take his cock, and he seeks Kakashi’s pleasure with a single-minded focus.

Every thrust makes Kakashi _gasp_ for him. The way his legs shake, it must be almost overwhelming. It probably won’t take much to push them both over the edge. The blonde brings Kakashi’s hand up to kiss, pressing smooth lips into his palm and smiling down at his younger lover.

“I want to drive you wild one more time. Think you can?”

“Nnn. Wanna. Ah. I _want_ to, Sensei, but it’s…”

“I know,” Minato says soothingly, “Trust me. What do you need?”

“Kiss me,” Kakashi pants, reaching up, weary with pleasure but determined. Minato meets him halfway, leaning down and crushing their lips together. Kakashi groans for him, then, and he uses the time to find the perfect angle, driving his cock in to find that sweet spot deep inside. He feels his lover jolt, and knows he’s found it. Without stopping to ask he picks up the pace, fucking in quicker, breaking the kiss to focus as Kakashi tries to twist away with a desperate sound.

“There… that’s it, perfect, ah! Kakashi—you feel so good, I’m right there—come for me, you can do it, just let go.”

Those soft, coaxing words work their magic, and Kakashi shakes through another orgasm, this one completely dry and absolutely draining. He clenches down inside and Minato nearly shouts at the sudden tightness. The squeeze of Kakashi’s ass sucking him in and crushing him is too good. He drops his head down like a brick and slams in, to the hilt, and comes with a rolling shudder.

Kakashi’s entire body lights up when Minato comes inside. There’s something about the feeling that’s literally flooding him that feels fantastic, and Kakashi _whines_ , body trembling, ears twitching and giving up with a final huff, falling completely flat into the sheets. He’s lost to the sensation, that floaty feeling of pleasure, wrapped up in the afterglow. He doesn’t even hear the first two times Minato calls his name.

For a few glorious moments there’s only the feeling of complete and utter satisfaction.

Then, a hand on his face, a thumb brushing over his cheek. Kakashi turns toward it, face flushed, eyes unfocused as he looks up.

Blue eyes watch him lovingly.

“Kakashi.”

Just his name, said with warmth and tenderness, sweet as fresh honey. It makes him feel all fuzzy inside. He rubs his cheek against his lover’s hand, into his palm, and sighs contentedly.

“That’s it. Nothing will ever come close to how I’m feeling right now.”

“I’m so glad,” Minato says happily, settling in beside Kakashi to kiss his cheek. “But, do you think I can have my cock back some time this year?”

There’s a moment to process. Then Kakashi glances down. His teacher’s dick is trapped in his body. He blinks at the pressure. He isn’t pressing down but Minato can’t seem to move. “Have you tried… ow, ow! Okay, don’t do that again, hold on.” There’s some rearranging, and after a few more cautious movements, they’re able to untangle themselves. Kakashi hisses as his teacher’s cock slides out and out and out of him. There’s a very wet pop when it finally goes, and he grimaces a bit.

“Why is it so tight _after_? I didn’t expect that.”

“We’ll figure it out eventually,” Minato says disinterestedly, falling heavily against the bed beside his partner. Kakashi takes in the sight of him with avid interest. His teacher looks breathtaking post-orgasm. Minato’s golden skin is still flush with his desire. His broad chest rises and falls gently, like a lion breathing contentedly. He looks like a big cat, Kakashi thinks, all laid out, powerful and playfully lax. Those ocean-blue eyes catch him looking, watching, and then there’s an entire hand grabbing his well-fucked ass.

Kakashi yips.

Minato’s smile unfurls into a grin, then.

“So many sounds. I love every one.”

He laughs when Kakashi comes for him, feisty about having his butt groped, and he wraps up the younger man in strong arms, snagging him up and drawing them together against the bed again. Kakashi’s tail bristles but his ears tip forward as Minato chases his lips to kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when you flash-step, a memoir.

Some time passes.

In the interim, both Minato and Kakashi’s libidos return, and they fall back into each other, this time with Kakashi on his front, blushing furiously into the pillows as his teacher croons soothing encouragement from behind, and grips his tail tightly. Minato is busy for what feels like hours singing Kakashi sweet praise and fucking him slow and long, to hear him gasp and groan his name. It’s the best type of torture, and he commits to fucking at least two more orgasms out of Kakashi’s beautiful body.

Minato brings them dinner and they fuck again, and Kakashi actually loses track of everything with one leg thrown up over his teacher’s shoulder. He wakes up dazed and fucked out, freshly changed and under all the stars.

Sensei tries to apologize profusely, and gets smacked in the face.

“Shush. _I loved it_ ,” Kakashi says very adamantly, “I want to do it again. Don’t apologize.”

“But I…” His complaint, whatever it is, gets muffled under an insistent kiss. Kakashi’s tail wags and he shoves Minato back onto the bed this time, crawling on top of his teacher with a wily look in his black eyes.

“Sensei. I loved it. I want to do it again, with you. Don’t you want to?”

“I do,” Mianto murmurs, cheeks warm again, a hand rising up to rest against Kakashi’s thigh as it slides up over his waist. “Shouldn’t we sleep? It’s late.”

“Put me to bed, then, Minato,” Kakashi purrs, and descends.

The last thought in Minato’s mind is how one of them will actually approach dehydration sometime soon, and then Kakashi lets him catch a feel of his fangs, and then he thinks of nothing but kissing his wild wolf lover, and making him _howl_ with pleasure.

+

Obito likes sex.

He’s eighteen, almost nineteen, and he has a very healthy sex drive.

There’s still something to be said for doing things other than having sex.

Walking past the long corridor that leads to the back of the house the day after his teammate’s birthday, there’s a soft series of telling sounds.

“Are they **still** going at it?”

Obito nods with pink cheeks.

Rin whistles.

“Well, it makes sense. They’ve been waiting for…”

“Yeah, I know, I _get it,_ ” Obito grumbles, arms crossed over his chest, “but all day yesterday and today, too? When is it gonna stop?”

Rin blinks owlishly.

“Obito, are you jealous?”

“A little bit. Maybe. Yeah, y’know? I mean, Sensei isn’t his _only_ boyfriend.”

“Feeling a little left out?”

Obito tries not to look petulant and fails rather spectacularly. Rin bites down a laugh and takes his hand, and places it in her lap. It’s a delight to watch Obito’s eyes nearly pop out of his head in surprise, and he turns to her with _such_ a hopeful look.

“It’s been a while since I had you all to myself! Let’s take your mind off things.”

“Sure,” Obito squeaks, and he follows Rin with stumbling steps.

+

No one answers when he calls, so Shisui figures everyone must be asleep. Mindful to be very quiet, he makes his way into his cousin’s house, putting a finger in front of his lips. Little Itachi nods, and follows his older cousin with silent footsteps. Together they trek into the house in search of their older cousin.

The house isn’t completely silent, they find once they’re inside. There’s someone making noise at the back of the house.

Shisui, freshly fourteen and completely inexperienced with anything besides the art of flash-stepping and kunai-throwing, decides to investigate the noise with Itachi following close behind.

The two of them make their way sneakily deeper into the house, following the soft sounds to a closed door. It’s locked, but that isn’t a problem for long, and Shisui can sense his cousin’s chakra from inside, so he and Itachi carefully undo the bolt, and throw open the door.

“Surprise!”

Rin shrieks, and rolls away, but Shisui knows what he saw. He blinks at his spluttering cousin with a look of confusion.

“Obito, why were you licking—“

The older Uchiha spins on a dime and lunges, but it’s less effective than usual.

“Shut up oh my god. _Shisui_! What are you _doing_ here—“

Shisui shrieks back, face going red.

“Hey! Leggo, why are your pants down!”

“Please excuse us,” Itachi mumbles, hiding his face in both hands, uncertain of what is happing, but well aware that it’s inappropriate somehow.

Obito snarls and snags both his cousins, and flash-steps them all out of the room to give Rin privacy.

+

In his haste, he lands them right in Sensei’s room.

Minato blinks, a bit dazedly, at the sudden appearance of three Uchihas in the bedroom, pausing where he is with Kakashi’s ankles by his ears.

Kakashi yips loudly, and yanks the sheets to cover them.

Itachi’s face is still covered with his little hands but Shisui stares with wide _wide_ eyes.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

“Obito!”

“Fuck, sorry, _Sensei_ , Kakashi, I—“

“Why are your pants down,” Minato asks in a daze, staring at his oldest student as he and Kakashi rearrange themselves under the sheets.

Obito can’t speak for a few seconds, too busy dropping Itachi and Shisui’s hands to drag his pants back up.

“This isn’t—I didn’t—“

“ **Ew**! Obito didn’t have his pants down for _me_ ,” Shisui says, scandalized.

“Oh thank god,” Minato whimpers.

“He had them down for that pretty girl, with the brown hair,” Shisui continues huffily, “and he was _licking_ —“

Obito slaps a hand over his cousin’s mouth and grabs Itachi in his other hand, and flash-steps again.

+

They tumble into the main room together and Obito drops Shisui like a rock.

“Obito, I think I have a headache.”

“I’m sorry, Itachi, we’re done now,” Obito says soothingly, letting go his youngest cousin, before rounding on the wide-eyed boy getting up off the floor, still waiting for an answer to his question.

“Why were you licking,” Shisui hisses, dodging when Obito’s hand comes up to cover his mouth, “Stop trying to _shush me_ , I wanna _know_ —“

“It’s something _adult_ ,” Obito hisses back scathingly, “And who the hell gave you permission to just wander in when people have the doors locked? They’re locked for a reason!”

“She wasn’t wearing anything,” Itachi mumbles, face still in his hands. “Father will be so upset.”

Obito feels the bottom drop out of his stomach a bit, and groans.

Shisui pats his head comfortingly.

“There, there, you big idiot, it’ll be alright. We’ll just tell Uncle that nothing happened!”

“Deal,” Obito says right away, “What do you want?”

“Tell me why,” Shisui demands, “And I still don’t get why your pants were down.”

Obito stares straight at the heavens, as though someone watching would help, in some way.

“Why? Why me? I don’t cause any trouble, I’m respectful and pay attention, why do bad things happen to good Obitos?”

Shisui stares a bit.

“Are you okay?”

Obito reaches over with both hands and covers Itachi’s ears and hisses, “ **No**! I am _not_ okay, I will _never_ be okay, I just accidentally busted in on my boyfriends getting it on together with you and Itachi in tow and the thing you want to know is about _sex_! Do you really want ME to be the one to explain that to you, Shisui?”

To his shock, Shisui’s cheeks light up, and he nods.

Obito feels his jaw drop.

“Wait, what? _Really_?”

Shisui twists, unexpectedly nervous.

“Really. Honest! I don’t want anyone else—Uncle wants to pretend it doesn’t exist—and no one else will tell me… It’s fine. I really want it to be you, Obito. I trust you.”

Charmed, Obito relaxes a little, and lets Itachi go. The younger Uchiha glances up cautiously through his fingers, curious as Shisui and Obito exchange looks.

“Itachi, Shisui and I have stuff to discuss. Think you can not-listen for a little bit?”

Itachi nods, and turns, walking over to the couch and face-planting into a pillow.

Shisui bursts out laughing at the sight of him, trying to burrow under a couch cushion.

Obito snickers as Itachi gets comfortable, a little bird in his nest of pillows, and pretends they don’t exist.

“Okay. Fuck, Shisui, are you absolutely sure you want me to…”

“Yes! You still haven’t explained the licking thing!”

Obito says a silent prayer for strength, and channels Minato as he moves forward. Shisui’s eyes get wider and wider as he talks.

From the safety of his pillows, Itachi focuses on his information gathering skills, drinking in every word with curiosity, and making a list of questions to bother Shisui with once Obito gets done with his very long, _very_ interesting discussion.

+

Rin nearly bumps into Kakashi as they leave their respective rooms in search of the same person.

“Have you seen Obito? He, uh, we were…”

“Interrupted?” Kakashi asks, in mild disbelief. “Yeah. Us, too.”

Rin goes quite pink.

“Oh my.”

Kakashi takes her by the hand and together they walk out from the back of the house toward the main room, where the person in question is winding down a telling explanation. Rin feels her face grow hotter as she listens to Obito desperately attempt to explain to his younger cousin the particulars of intercourse.

Shisui looks like he’s discovered how to _fly_.

Kakashi releases her arm to tackle Obito from behind, and Shisui barely dodges out of the way as they go down together in a heap of flailing limbs.

“You bastard—“

“What the hell— _Kakashi_!”

“Watch where you _Shunshin_ to, you asshole!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Obito says miserably, not even resisting as Kakashi gets him in a perfect headlock, “I can’t believe… fuck it, just kill me?”

A little unnerved, Kakashi stops actively trying to choke his teammate, and checks in with him, murmuring softly, “Hey, I’m mad but I’m not _that_ mad. You okay?”

“No,” Obito mutters, hiding his face in Kakashi’s arms.

The silver-haired boy blinks and sits up, sensing Obito is actually thoroughly distressed. He watches the older boy try to burrow into his shirt, face on fire and eyes wet because of course he’s crying. It’s so far removed from their usual ritual that Kakashi feels disturbed. The need to comfort Obito overwhelms him, and he leans in and picks up Obito’s face with both hands, and promptly licks his tears away. The dark-haired boy blinks both eyes and tries not to laugh as the licking turns into little kisses, pressed in lovingly against the damp corners of his eyes. “You moron. It’s _fine_. Sensei’s alright, and I’m pissed but like I said, I’m not that mad. I’ll forgive you someday.”

“That sounds nice. Thanks, Kakashi…”

“You’re welcome. What got you down, anyway?”

Shisui doesn’t hear the rest of their conversation, because a hand snags his ear and twists it sharply.

“Ow ow ow ow ow I’m sorry! Ah! We didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“Locked doors are locked for a _reason_ ,” Rin says sweetly, “You’ll remember to knock next time, won’t you?”

“Yes! Ouch! Please! It’s gonna fall off!”

Rin twists harder for good measure, before letting Shisui go. The younger ninja drops gracelessly to the floor, rubbing his stinging ear and glaring up at the older girl. She gives him a honey-sweet look right back, with a sharp-eyed gaze, and Shisui accidentally finds himself looking at the line of her thigh that runs up under her skirt—

He looks down quickly, muttering apologies and fighting a healthy blush.

Rin foregoes scolding him with a twinkle in her eye, and goes over to her teammates, who are wrapped up in one another in an intimate pile. They make room for her easy as breathing, still speaking softly. Obito accepts Rin’s leg and Kakashi leans into her side, and two becomes three without even trying.

Shisui watches them, still rubbing his ear, and stares a bit. Obito, who was doing something adult with Rin earlier, is close enough to kiss Kakashi, who was doing something adult with the Lord Fourth.

He can’t help wondering what in the world is going on with all four of them.

“Obito?”

“Yeah, Shisui? What is it,” Obito asks, looking up from where Kakashi is gently touching his face, pale fingers pressing into his cheeks and carding through his dark hair. He’s stunning, and Kakashi is all slender grace and moon-kissed skin, pale to Obito’s tanned color, and then there’s Rin between the two of them, with her sweet looks and sharp tongue and tough older-sister vibe.

Suddenly, it’s difficult to speak.

Shisui can’t stop looking at them.

Obito watches the strange twisting to his cousin’s face with amusement.

“Everything okay? Shisui?”

“Yeah. No? Maybe.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense. Shisui what’s up?”

His gorgeous older cousin gives him his full attention, and beside him, the lovely pale-skinned teenager watches Shisui with an aloof look through sharp silver spikes of silken hair. Then there’s a beautiful sound, the laughter coming at his expense, and he struggles to stick looking at just one of them, when all three of them are so _stupidly attractive._

Wait, what?

“I… I think, uh,” Shisui says, very intelligently, “I think I have to go now.”

He flash-steps out before the others can get up to stop him, and there’s a soft sound of distress from the pillow nest on the couch. Itachi pops his head out and does his best not to pout at the space his cousin has vacated.

+

ANBU Cat is enjoying his socialization requirements. He was cautious, at first, since Eagle was so adamant, but they’re not so bad after all. His brain categorizes the tasks he still has yet to do, and Cat dares to dream of turning in the requirements before they’re due, to show how well-adjusted and socialized he is. Maybe then Eagle will let him do another round on the Hokage’s guard.

He perks up at a little flutter of chakra. It’s not enough to raise suspicion. But it gets repeated, again, and then once more, and Cat drags his mask down and hops forward to investigate.

It’s a surprise to find the chakra of his newest companion nearby. Uchiha Shisui is an anomaly. He’s always happy, no matter what. Cat isn’t sure why, but being around such a positive person seems to have a pleasant effect on his own mood. It’s certainly not part of the socialization requirements to befriend a particular Uchiha, but he always seems to get one or two of them done when Shisui’s around.

He carefully adjusts his footfalls, so Shisui can tell he’s coming, before pulling up short. For once, Shisui doesn’t look bright and cheerful. He’s considering the dirt with an odd look, one Cat can’t place, and the bizarre contrast with what he’s come to expect from the other boy stops him in his tracks.

Shisui still hears him, and looks up. His face is… pink.

He’s blushing.

Cat feels an answering heat on his own face, and is glad for the mask.

“Hello, Shisui. How are you today?”

“Cat-chan.”

Shisui sounds different. His voice is strained, and he’s trying to smile, but it just looks flat. Fake. Cat shakes his head minutely, unable to express how odd it looks without insulting the other boy. Shisui seems to get it, and drops the fabricated smile. What’s left in its place is uncertainty, and some emotion Cat can’t define. What he can read is distress. Shisui must have recently undergone a fair amount of stress, physical or mental. Cat’s training tells him to offer comfort, vocally, then physically if necessary, for the mission to continue. Well, there’s no mission right now, but Shisui is… his friend?

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re friends,” Cat says cautiously, testing out the phrase.

Shisui stares at him.

“Well, _yeah_. I like you! And you have fun when we hang out. That pretty much makes us friends,” Shisui says with a little familiar sound, like he’s trying not to laugh and failing. Cat feels rather good. That sound is more like Shisui that he knows.

“So, according to my socialization requirements, when a friend is upset…”

“Oh god _I’m a mission_. Alright! Do your worst!”

Shisui spreads both arms out dramatically, standing braced for what, Cat doesn’t have a clue.

“There weren’t instructions,” he admits when nothing happens for a few moments. “I think I’m supposed to offer comfort. Your arms are open. Do you need a hug?”

He’d been very thoroughly introduced to the concept of hugs by Shisui himself. The Uchiha nods, and Cat feels a little thrill at having correctly assessed the situation. Obviously, friends comfort friends with hugs, and so he goes to apply the proper treatment for Shisui’s situation.

Cat comes in close and puts both arms around his friend.

After receiving so many, it’s an easy study in body positioning to return the motion. He knows he’s succeeded when Shisui slumps against him, knocking their heads together and returning the gesture in kind, which is kind of part of hugs, according to Shisui and Obito. You hug to comfort, and the other person may hug back, and then it’s a mutual thing, and everything’s lovely, and nothing hurts, or that’s what Obito had said.

It’s a strange explanation, but it checks out.

Having received a number of hugs, Cat isn’t exactly familiar with the proper length for administering this type of comfort. He holds on past a few minute’s count, until Shisui’s head shifts against his, and he feels the arms around him tighten minutely. Is that a sign to let go? To hold on tighter? He can’t tell, and Shisui is buried in the crook of his neck, and can’t help. Cat takes an educated guess, and holds on tight for just a little longer.

There’s a quiet muffled thanks. Cat preens under the mask.

“You’re welcome. Do you feel better?”

“I do. Thanks.” Shisui pulls back and Cat can see the truth of it. His color is much better and his expression is opening up again. It’s a good look. He likes it. The other boy’s black eyes catch his through the mask and Cat finds himself returning the gesture even though Shisui can’t possibly see it.

What a strange phenomenon.

And yet, the way Shisui’s face lights up in a grin makes him smile even more.

+

Uchiha Fugaku watches his first born son walk into the house with an awkwardness foreign to his eyes. He raises an eyebrow in fatherly concern, waiting for his son to elaborate.

Itachi looks his father right in the eye.

“The Lord Fourth’s house is the _best place_ in the _whole world_.”

Amused, and curious but unwilling to ask, Fugaku just nods, and watches little Itachi wander off to his rooms.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is such a thing as too much of a good thing. Minato and Obito explore their budding relationship while Kakashi recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passed my big 3 exams. Guys. I'm gonna make it, maybe. 
> 
> Please stay safe during these uncertain times. Remember, we're gonna get through this, together, and after I swear I'm gonna hug every living being I see for the next rest of my life.

Kakashi wakes up one morning and _cannot_ fucking move.

He blinks rapidly and comes fully awake, trying to assess the damage. It’s actually physically impossible to shift anything lower than his hips without a searing soreness.

For a few minutes, Kakashi is lazily proud of this accomplishment. Then he thinks of the date and winces.

His jounin exams are in four days.

Suddenly marathon sex with Sensei doesn’t seem such a clever idea.

“Sensei?”

“Hm? Good morning, Kakashi,” comes a familiar voice, warm like honey and just as sweet. “Sleep well?”

“Like a rock. Please get Rin. I can’t move.”

Alarmed, Minato comes awake and sits straight up, to pause at the sight of Kakashi’s pink cheeks.

He feels an answering heat creep into his cheeks.

“What do you need her for,” he wonders, though he’s fairly certain he already knows.

Kakashi manages to not explode in embarrassment and Minato hums thoughtfully, proud and worried at once.

“You can’t move, you say.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi says through gritted teeth, “Don’t tease.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” He leans in, close enough to touch, and stops an inch away with laughter in those ocean-blue eyes. “But like this, it’s very tempting for me. You can’t run, can you?”

A little thrill goes down Kakashi’s spine. He isn’t at one-hundred percent. If Sensei chose to do something, Kakashi isn’t sure how fully he could resist.

The thought sends a bolt of arousal straight to his gut, but directly after, there’s an ache that’s powerful enough to make him grimace.

Sensei’s sly look turns concerned.

“…I think you had a good idea. Let me get Rin.”

+

Rin’s smile reaches from ear to ear.

“Congratulations! Your ass is broken.”

Minato spits his water.

Kakashi’s ears lay flat back and his eyes are narrowed in disbelief.

“You’re messing with me.”

“I am not,” Rin informs them very cheerfully, “There’s a micro fracture…”

“ _Fracture_ ,” Minato nearly screeches, face aflame at the implication. “A fracture, from… Rin, are you _sure_?”

Rin’s smile doesn’t move, and Kakashi groans, his wolf ears flattened against his skull, grey tail coiled pitifully, and buries his face in shame. Minato can’t seem to speak. Rin pats them both on the shoulder.

“Sensei, Kakashi, relax. I can fix this.”

Both men look up, with varying degrees of hopefulness.

“You can?”

“Will it interfere with my exams,” Kakashi asks, leaning forward and then wincing at the sudden zing of pain.

“It shouldn’t, after I’m done with you. But, Sensei, Kakashi?” She waits until both men are looking directly at her. “I will fix this for you _this time_.”

The implication that she won’t, next time, is very clear.

Minato agrees and thanks her profusely. Kakashi murmurs an embarrassed thanks and waits until his teacher leaves the room to deflate against the bed.

“A fracture? Really? I thought I was just super sore.”

“That’s why you’re having that stinging pain,” Rin says sympathetically, “If it was just the frequency of penetration, you’d just be sore.”

Kakashi looks her dead in the eye.

“Please, please, please don’t tell Obito.”

Rin raises one hand solemnly.

“Doctor-patient confidentiality. It’s in my oath. I promise not to tell, but Kakashi? Don’t make me do this again.”

Kakashi has the good grace to wince, and nods sheepishly.

Rin pats his head, scratching very lightly, and rolls up her sleeves.

“Okay. You need to be laying down on your stomach. You can keep your pants on, I don’t actually need to see your broken butt. Your tail shouldn’t be in the way but hold it up or to the side, if you can. That’s perfect. Now, just breathe and count down from sixty for me.”

+

Obito finds his girlfriend gone, his boyfriend absent, and Sensei sitting with a cold cup of tea in his hands outside of the house, quietly muttering to himself.

It looks familiar, he thinks as he walks up behind the older man, kind of like himself, when he was having his freak out over liking multiple people. He sits down and Sensei doesn’t really react, other than to blink a few times dazedly, and continue mumbling under his breath. Obito catches a little of what he’s worrying about, and shrugs.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. Kakashi is tough. He’ll do fine.”

“You’re so sure,” Minato mutters, fingers still twisting around the tea cup, “but it’s a rigorous process. Anyone would be hard pressed to…”

Obito takes a chance, leaning up and catching Minato’s chin with his fingers, and coming in close. He waits for those blue eyes to look up, and asks permission with his own eyes, before pressing in.

Sensei’s lips are warm. His mouth moves slowly, his mind wrapped up in worries over things he can’t control. Obito can give him this, control of the kiss, and he presses in coaxingly, comforting and reaching out to his distressed teacher. Minato makes a small sound but it isn’t a bad noise. There’s a hand, then, answering his, pressing up over his fingers on Minato’s face. Sensei kisses him firmer, and Obito relaxes a bit.

“There you are,” he says with a little smile when they pull apart. “You were a billion miles away, Sensei.”

“I’m just worried,” Minato admits.

“About Kakashi? He’s going to do great. He’s totally ready. He’ll make a great jounin.”

Blue eyes blink, and Minato laughs.

“Oh, I never doubted _that_.”

Obito is confused.

“Then, what were you so worried about?”

Instead of answering, Obito finds himself swept up into an impromptu kiss. He blinks, happily distracted, and closes his eyes for the kiss. Sensei’s still bigger but it’s nice that he doesn’t have to lean too far up into the kiss. Obito hums into his mouth and reaches in with a cautious hand, resting it first against Minato’s knee, and then sliding it in ever so slightly to hold his thigh. There’s a quiet noise of encouragement against his mouth. Minato likes the pressure, and Obito feels emboldened, and opens his lips to lick.

“ _Ah_ ,” Minato gasps, surprised, but opening for him. Obito kisses Sensei slowly, exploring, enjoying the way that he tastes, the way their lips pressed together, the feeling when they’re close. It doesn’t go further than that. Obito keeps his hand where it is, warm against Sensei’s thigh, holding on gently as they touch. They pull apart at the same time, eyes blinking up curiously. There’s a quiet to the look they share, something shy and sweet. Obito feels his cheeks warm but he doesn’t look away.

“I like it when you kiss me,” he says, still feeling bold. Minato’s answering smile is a lovely reward.

“I like it, too. It’s nice.”

“Think… think we could do it more often?”

Minato cocks his head. “Rin won’t mind?”

“I think Kakashi would be more jealous than Rin,” Obito utters, “Rin’s really supportive of me, Sensei. She always has been. She’s kind of the best thing ever in my entire life, and we already talked about it. What would change, if you and me… if we started something. She’s fine, if we kiss, and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“And _stuff_ ,” Obito repeats gamely, eyes reflecting a bit of Minato’s mischievous look. “ _Sensei_. Don’t you want to go on, like, a date or something before we get to stuff?”

“I could be convinced to skip the pleasantries to do something _else_ pleasant, if that’s what you’d like,” Minato says graciously, eyes dipping down to Obito’s lap, where a prominent erection is starting to strain, thick and pressed up against the inside of his pants. “What did you have in mind?”

Obito feels that pull of arousal swell in his gut, twisting and scrambling his common sense. Rin likes to say there wasn’t much to begin with, but that’s neither here nor there. Obito feels his cheeks heat up and he takes Sensei’s hand experimentally, just to hold it close. Minato watches patiently, letting his student take the lead for now.

“We could just go somewhere private, and see what we’re ready for,” Obito suggests. “We can always just say if we’re, like, not ready for something.”

“Would you like to discuss that before we go?”

Obito shrugs. “We can. What’re you comfortable with?”

His teacher considers him with a thoughtful gaze. “With Kakashi, there’s this urgency… a gravity. It’s magnetic. It’s powerful, between the two of us. When it’s the three of us, there’s a very clear catalyst effect. We go very fast, and it’s easy for things to spiral out of control. It would be nice to have a change of pace. How would you feel about just going slow?”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Obito says to clarify, “Sensei, if you’re not ready…”

Minato leans in and steals his breath with a quick kiss. Obito returns it, surprised but pleased, and tries not to melt into goo at the warmth. Sensei’s lips are hot and the way he kisses makes Obito’s knees weak. It isn’t often he’s turned into a puddle. Usually he’s the one to make Rin giggle or blush, but with Sensei, it’s the other way around. Not solely due to the gap in their ages, Sensei’s presence is just different. Commanding and dominant, bold, powerful, he takes control of any situation with ease. It’s simple to lose himself and let the more experienced man take over the kiss.

Sensei’s smile is wily, after. Obito feel himself grin in response.

“I’m ready for this,” Minato says, confident and clearly a little turned on, which makes Obito’s dick throb in his pants.

“Are you ready right now? Because Rin is busy, and Kakashi, too, and if you wanna, the back of the house is…”

“Hold on,” Sensei suggests. Obito does, and the world disappears in a Flash.

They reappear in the back of the house, in a secluded room, just the two of them. Obito feels his heart thud against his chest as Sensei sets up a basic ward to keep sound in, and locks the door. Then he turns his gaze on Obito, and Obito feels that rush come back, the same one from the shower when they kissed under the spray.

He’s seen the way Kakashi is so far gone for Sensei. He wonders if he’ll be gone, before long, with the way Sensei’s eyes seem to drink him in, dark and deep and wanting. The look makes his mouth dry.

Sensei wants to go slow, though. Obito swallows down his request and reigns his lust back in. Slow. Something easy that they both like.

“ _Sensei_. Kiss me?”

“If you like,” Minato says with a smile, and closes the distance between them.

For a few minutes, Obito loses himself to the sensation of Minato’s touch. Just the feeling of their lips pressing together, just the way the heat of him feels up close, the weight of his hand, the press of a mouth seeking his. There’s something addicting about having Sensei’s lips pressed against him. Obito can’t help coming back for more, kissing him again and again, and sighing softly when their lips finally part.

There’s no sense of wild ardency. In place of frenzied passion, the kind of explosive want he has for Kakashi, Obito finds a shy sort of attraction to his teacher, and tries not to stutter when he asks for more.

“Would it be okay… can we touch, too?”

“We’re already touching,” Minato observes with a smile, “But, if you like…”

“You keep saying that,” Obito notices, “does it mean something special?”

There’s a smile in his teacher’s eyes that he can’t quite read.

“Ask Kakashi. Maybe he can explain it.”

Obito squints suspiciously, under the impressing he’s being insulted somehow, but then Sensei’s hand slides down his side, to his back, and he forgets any worry.

There’s a guilty little thrill from having his teacher’s hands on his body. But Obito’s nearly nineteen, and it doesn’t feel inappropriate as it does _naughty_ , in a nice way, the way he feels when Rin wears lace for him to make him blush extra hard. It’s good. Arousal stirs inside as he feels the heat of Minato’s palms sweet up the curve of his spine through his shirt, and sweep down his side to rest against the crest of his waist, warm and lovely.

“Like this?”

Sensei’s smile is impossible to ignore.

Obito has to kiss it before he can give his answer.

“Yeah. This is good.”

“You feel good,” Minato murmurs, a mild blush dusting his cheeks when they part. “Obito. Is this enough for you, for now? Or do you want more?”

“I want whatever you’re ready for, Sensei. I’m not in any hurry.”

He stops them, even though they’re alone finally, to give Minato his full attention. The blonde was confident earlier but there’s a hesitancy Obito can taste now in the air. He tries to put on a casual face and press on.

“If you’re certain… it isn’t too different, we already…”

Obito shakes his head, and Minato stops talking.

“Sensei, I mean it. I have Rin, or Kakashi, if I want to just get off. I like _you_. This, with you and me… it isn’t just about doing sexy stuff together. I mean, we can, if you want, but you mean more to me than just what you can do with your dick.” He pauses to let Minato get over his small fit of unexpected laughter. There’s a grin on both their faces when Obito continues. “I’m totally down to touch you. I think you’re hot. And yeah, I want to, and I _get_ that you want to do stuff to make me happy, but I don’t want to rush into the touching part if you’re not ready for it.”

Minato’s smile is accompanied by a little sigh of relief, and Obito feels like he’s won the lottery. He was right.

Instead of moving them toward a bed, he takes Minato’s arm and draws him in, until they’re standing close, pressed together, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Minato’s fall naturally to his waist, and Obito reaches up to circle his neck in return, and they fit together very well indeed. Sensei’s blue eyes light up at the closeness.

“This is nice, for now. Maybe, in time, I could get more used to the idea.”

Obito nods, and leans into the older man.

“You smell nice.”

“Kakashi thinks so, too.”

“Kakashi’s hot, too.”

Minato’s smile turns wry.

“We have so much in common.”

Obito snickers. It’s easy, somehow, with Sensei. They do have a ton in common and they like each other, so it’s nice, and it’s simple, just sharing space, just being close. It’s almost effortless. He can feel his heartbeat evening out, the way it does when he looks at Rin, how he feels less like a nervous teenage boy with a crush and a lot more like someone who’s come returned after a journey, back to the place that’s his, the spot that he belongs.

It feels a bit like love.

Minato smiles when his student nuzzles in, pressing his face close, seeking the heat of him in a fashion very similar to Kakashi.

“You both do that. It’s endearing.”

“What?”

“You and Kakashi rub me with your faces, like cats,” Minato says. Obito looks up from where he’s smooshing his cheek against his teacher’s neck, and grins.

“Like a cat? Don’t tell Kakashi. He’ll go spare.”

The sound of Minato’s laugher is like church bells over hills, soft but deep, powerful and beautiful.

Obito can’t really describe how it makes him feel, other than home.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito takes Sensei on a date~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately needed something not serious and fluffy.

Rin sighs happily, leaning back into the pillows. There’s a very lazy kind of smile on her face, and a lovely rolling sort of satisfaction in her whole body that makes her just melt into the soft surface of the bed. Everything feels wonderful. She spares a glance to her left and offers up a pleased sound.

“That was so nice. Thank you, Obito.”

Her boyfriend gives a wide grin.

“Any time you want that, just let me know. It was good for me, too, y’know?”

“I do,” Rin replies with a smirk of her own, running a finger through the white stuff streaked across the flat of her bare stomach. It’s not her favorite flavor but she sweeps a finger full up to her lips just to see Obito's cheeks light up.

She laughs when he leans in to kiss her.

“Stop it, stop it, my afterglow! Obito, let me be!”

“I can’t help it,” he whines, “Rin. You’re so pretty like this. Let me?”

How is she supposed to say no, when he asks so nicely? Rin smiles and allows the kisses, the soft press of Obito’s lips over and over again, surrendering to the sweet ticklish touches. He kisses her quickly, gently, and it’s such a fun feeling that she can’t help wanting to return it. Rin rises up to kiss him back. Obito makes a happy sound as they fall over on the bed, competing, laughing and trying to get the most kisses in. It’s a perfect silly way to play together.

Eventually Obito pins her on her back and plants a huge, sloppy wet kiss directly on her lips. It’s so messy that Rin can’t kiss back; she bursts into gales of laughter.

Obito lets her up to howl and grabs a wash cloth to clean up. Rin beams, eyes wet from crying while laughing, and allows Obito to towel them off.

“Do you kiss _Sensei_ like that,” she wonders as they re dress.

Obito goes a bit pink but shakes his head.

“We’re not there yet.”

“You haven’t kissed him?”

“No! I mean, yeah, of course we’ve kissed,” Obito blusters, pulling his shirt back on, “It’s just, we’ve got something different… I mean, it’s like, it’s similar, but not there yet. Y’know?”

“Does it bug Kakashi when you kiss him?” Rin asks.

“I don’t think so. I thought it might, with the way they love each other. Rin? Rin. They’re _so_ fucking in love.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that.”

“Even so,” Obito goes on, pulling his pants up, “It took _Sensei_ _ages_ to get comfortable with even doing something like kissing, with Kakashi. I think it’s because of how much younger he is? But it also could just be that _Sensei_ takes things really really slow.” There’s a tenderness to his smile as he goes on. “Maybe some day we’ll do some fun sexy stuff together? I’d like to. But he’s not ready for that yet. For now, I kinda want to take him on a date, and just… hold his hand, and be close.”

“That sound really nice,” Rin says supportively, leaning in against Obito’s shoulder. “Think maybe the two of you could grab lunch? I’ll handle Kakashi.”

Obito’s eyebrows wag suggestively.

“Oh? How you gonna _handle_ him, eh? Eh?”

Het gets smacked in the face for that, and goes down laughing at Rin’s expense.

“Obito! I didn’t mean… you know what I meant!”

+

They wander out to the main room hand in hand to find the other half of their team sandwiched together on the couch. Obito goes soft at the sight of Kakashi laid out across his teacher’s chest. The younger teen is just resting up against his lover’s body. Minato is trying to focus on a scroll but his attention is clearly on the teenager lying on his legs and stomach. His blue eyes are far too fond looking for him to actually be concentrating.

Both chuunin pause at the sight. It’s inordinately adorable.

“I don’t wanna, now,” Obito whispers as Kakashi’s tail wags very slowly. “Look at them.”

Rin beside him squeezes his hand.

They stand out of sight for a few minutes.

Eventually, one of Kakashi’s ears flicks in their direction, and he lifts his head from their teacher’s chest.

“How long are you guys gonna stand there? Come over already.”

“We wanted to give you some privacy,” Rin says, letting go of Obito’s hand to fish out some shuriken. “You two get enough cuddling time?”

“Never,” Kakashi says with feeling.

Rin laughs.

“Too bad.”

Minato doesn’t flinch when the shuriken sail off Rin’s fingers straight at him—he doesn’t have to do anything. Kakashi on his chest spins in a flash, lashing out with a kunai knife from his weapons holster. The throwing stars go wide, embedding themselves in the wall with sharp thunks. Kakashi’s ears stand straight up, and his tail swishes.

His narrowed eyes trace Rin’s mischievous smirk as she spins three more throwing knives.

“Not in the house, please,” Minato says, sitting up and gently escorting Kakashi off his lap.

“Yes, sir,” Rin chirps, a light in her eye, and she flings two more shuriken, jumping outside in a body-flicker. Kakashi catches the two throwing stars she’d sent flying at their teacher with his _teeth_ , and _snarls_ , tearing off after her with his ears back and his tail fluffed out.

Obito watches them go with adrenaline under his skin. He knows Rin is supposed to be distracting Kakashi, but the way she moves when she’s enticing someone to follow her is very effective. There’s a moment he wants to chase her, too, following Kakashi outside and joining the fray, but the sound of Sensei’s feet on the wood floor catch his attention. He pulls the weapons out of the walls and lays them on the table for Rin to collect.

When he looks up, Obito is right beside him.

“Yes? Did you need me for something?”

“I wanna take you to lunch.”

“Did you want to wait for the others? I’m sure Kakashi and Rin won’t be long.”

“I don’t,” Obito admits, although part of him is eager to watch the fight or be a part of it, another part of him wants this, with Sensei. “I’d like it to be you and me. Just the two of us. It’s a date.”

Pleased, Minato nods, and lets his student take his hand.

They leave the house together and head toward the restaurants. No one bats an eye at the two of them holding hands; it’s well known that Uchiha Obito is on the Hokage’s team, so the sight of them walking hand in hand doesn’t draw much attention.

It’s rather refreshing, Minato thinks, and holds Obito’s hand tighter. He’d been concerned about what the village might think of their closeness, but his village isn’t full of bigots and close-minded people. It’s a village full of battle-hardened veterans but of kind souls, too. Obito keeps hold of his hand the entire time until they get to the ramen stall.

“Hey! Can we get two pork ramen, please?”

“Why, Lord Fourth! Uchiha-kun, good to see you again! Treating our trusty leader to an early meal?”

“It’s never too early for ramen,” Minato deflects, sitting down with his student at the stand.

Together they sit and talk. Obito can’t help watching Teuchi-san make the ramen. The process is fun to see, and it makes his mouth water. There’s soft laughter from his side, where his teacher is chuckling at him, but he doesn’t mind. He likes watching.

And ramen isn’t the only thing he likes watching.

“ _Sensei_?”

“Yes?”

“Earlier… before, I sat outside sometimes, and listened,” Obito says vaguely, mindful of their company. Minato’s blue eyes take on a mischievous light, and he looks very much like Rin before she tackles him onto the bed. Obito feels an answering tug and his nervous smile turns into a wily grin. “Think I could listen in next time you guys…”

“If you like,” Minato says graciously, “Or, I don’t mind if you want to join us.”

Obito thinks of the last time he was invited to participate and shudders pleasantly, although…

“We’ll never finish,” he warns as their ramen arrives, “We’ll keep getting caught in that cycle, where he can’t get enough of us, going back and forth, and we’ll never get anything else done.”

“Then we’ll pick a weekend,” Minato replies, undeterred, picking up his chopsticks and snapping them with a hungry look.

“You’ll break him, Sensei,” Obito scolds.

Minato goes stock-still, but Obito is busy slurping up noodles and doesn’t notice.

“…I think you may be right. Perhaps we should be more considerate of him,” he mumbles, cheeks going a bit pink.

Teuchi-san stops by to ensure they’re enjoying their soup. Both Minato and Obito nod with mouthes full of noodles, and the ramen shop owner walks away wearing a broad smile.

“So,” Minato mumbles, voice pitched low once they’re relatively alone again, “What did you have in mind, for next time?”

Obito blushes.

“You wanna talk about that now? Here?”

“I don’t mind waiting,” Minato says, picking up another spoonful of soup, “But I’m also curious. It’s good for me, you know, to know you’re enjoying yourself to the sound of us.”

Heat drops in a bolt to Obito’s lap. Sensei likes it when he listens.

Minato glances over and nearly splutters as Obito shifts his legs to hide his lap.

“Are you hard?”

“ _Sensei_!” Obito hisses, mortified. “Don’t say it out loud!”

He shuffles further forward on his seat, hoping no one heard Minato’s embarrassing utterance. The Hokage himself seems stuck on the fact that admitting what he liked turned his student on.

“You’re really…”

“I am, please stop talking about it,” Obito whines, mortified. His cheeks are burning brightly.

Minato takes pity abruptly, turning away and focusing on his noodles. Obito follows suit, slurping up noodles and pointedly not looking at his teacher for a few minutes. Eating helps take the awkward edge off. By the time their bowls are clean, Obito sits up, back to normal.

He frowns when Minato’s sly blue eyes dart down to his lap.

“ _Sensei_. We’re in _public_!”

“Sorry,” Minato says automatically, and Obito jumps in his seat when the older man leans in, and steals a quick kiss. It’s nothing but an instant, lips meeting, salty and savory from the soup, but just that one touch is electric because they’re out in the open, where anyone could see. Obito’s problem comes right back with a vengeance, and he makes a pitiful sound in his throat as he scoots forward again in his seat.

“ _Sensei!_ ”

“Eh? Something the matter, Uchiha-kun?” Teuchi asks, approaching with a concerned look. “Did the pork not agree with you?”

“It’s nothing,” Minato cuts in quickly, “I, ah, I was making fun of him. It’s my fault.”

“Why, Lord Fourth! I expected better of you!” Teuchi crosses his heavy arms over his chest in disappointment. “You’ll apologize to the young man and make right by him.”

“Of course,” Minato agrees, a crafty smile catching his gorgeous lips up in a smooth curve that sets Obito’s nerves on _fire_ —he’s amazing, hot without even trying, and now he’s looking at Obito with that wily grin.

 _Oh fuck,_ Obito thinks briefly, before Minato leans in quite close.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop, now,” he announces, coming in to place a very tender kiss to Obito’s forehead. His fingers linger where they’re cupping Obito’s chin, and he feels his eyelids flutter in time with his heart, which feels like it may explode at any moment.

Sensei’s eyes smile at him when he pulls away.

Teuichi-san seems very pleased and goes on about how fortunate they are to have such a kind leader to guide them. Minato tries to pay for the meal but Obito snaps out of his jelly-leg stupor to snag the check. They leave with full stomachs and on the way out, his teacher’s fingers find his hand again, and hold it close.

They walk through the streets to digest. It’s a rare treat for a shinobi. All of this time is. Obito tries not to think about how tomorrow Kakashi will go off for his jounin exams and be gone for three whole days, or how Rin has signed up for a solo mission in Wave country a week from now, or the upcoming visit from Suna to celebrate the first year of alliance between their villages. Instead he wants to focus on the hand warming his, the presence of his teacher by his side, but it’s difficult. When they’re at home it’s easy to put his worries out of his mind. But here, walking along the streets of Konoha in the hustle and bustle of the heart of the village, Obito’s mind can’t find peace.

Unexpectedly, Minato pulls them aside and stops them.

“What’s the matter, _Sensei_?”

“You’re too tense. Relax.”

“I’m with you, _Sensei_. I’m relaxed.”

“You’re worried. I can see it in your eyes, Obito.”

It makes his heart jump, to think that Sensei was watching him so closely. Obito smiles and doesn’t deny it.

“Maybe you can distract me?”

Minato offers a shy little smile, sparing a glance around to ensure they’re secluded, and leans in for a kiss.

All Obito’s trouble disintegrate at the first touch of his teacher’s mouth. Kissing Minato is like gentle spring rain, light, sweet, breathing new life into his whole being. So different from the fiery passion Kakashi assaults him with. Sensei takes his lip and nips him, to hold his attention, before pulling back to check in on him.

“Feeling better?”

“A little,” Obito mutters. “Again?”

“If you like,” Minato says coyly, and comes back for a second taste.

Warmth ripples through him. Being in Sensei’s arms makes Obito feel protected, wanted and loved. It’s nice being the smaller one for once. With Kakashi and Rin he’s broader and taller, but he has to tilt his head up to kiss his teacher's warm lips. The difference is good. He feels cared for when Minato holds him.

This time, he sighs when Sensei pulls away. There’s a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks but Obito doesn’t mind.

“ _Sensei_?”

“Yes?”

“You can kiss me like that _any_ time.”

He opens his eyes to catch sight of his teacher’s smile.

It fills his stomach with butterflies as Minato takes his hand again and they head home together.

+

He’s playing ninja tag with his younger cousin when he spots his older cousin. Obito is walking with the Lord Fourth, which isn’t too unusual to Shisui. What is strange is that it’s just the two of them, when usually all four of the Hokage’s team are together at any given time. He’s so used to the silver-haired wolf boy and the brown-haired girl Obito always gushes about, so it’s odd to see just his cousin and his teacher leaving a noodle stand together.

Shisui tags along, enjoying the opportunity to practice his stealth.

They stop and Shisui stops, too, and then they kiss on the mouth.

Shisui stares.

Obito is kissing his teacher.

Obito is being kissed by his teacher.

It can’t be a mistake, because they come apart and it happens _again_.

Shisui can’t blink.

One, they’re hot, and he’s fourteen and very horny, and two, _oh my god Obito is kissing the Lord Fourth Hokage._

Why are they kissing?

He swallows, thickly, and tries not to think about his reaction to watching his cousin kiss the village’s most powerful ninja. They’re both guys, and there’s no benefit. You can’t make a child with just guys. So why kiss? What’s the point?

Obito’s face gives him the answer: It feels good. He looks stunning like this, like he’s so totally in love, Shisui realizes, watching the look of his cousin’s face when they pull apart. Obito only looks like that when he’s with his girlfriend, or looking at the wolf boy, who Shisui is convinced he’s _also_ dating. Maybe he’s dating his whole team? Lucky bastard.

 _He must get tons of kisses,_ Shisui thinks jealously. He hasn't even had his first kiss yet. He wonders how it feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Shisui, who do you know that would practice kissing with you? Hmm?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein ANBU Cat tries to install new software but cannot understand the coding, and the idiot kid providing the coding has no fucking clue how to explain html, like, at all, so basically they both just fumble through it and somehow the program still fucking runs???
> 
> man idk man have some teenagers doing teenage things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please enjoy the most awkward and embarrassing chapter i ever wrote

“We have a stalker,” Obito mutters when they make it back to the house. “Give me a minute?”

“Certainly,” Minato says with a smile, and leaves Obito alone on the front steps outside Kakashi’s family house. Obito waits for his cousin to reveal himself, and smiles when the younger boy runs up to hug his thigh.

“Obito, have you seen Shisui? He was playing with me, but I can’t feel his chakra anymore.”

“It’s alright, Itachi,” Obito says kindly, leaning down to scoop his younger cousin up in strong arms, “Tell me where you were playing? We can find him together.”

“Alright.”

Itachi’s worried face relaxes as he leans up against Obito’s shoulder, happy in his new place perched in Obito’s warm arms. Obito feels himself smile even though he has to leave Sensei for a bit, and the two of them head off in search of their mercurial cousin.

+

Cat sense the body-flicker as it happens, and has a weapon in hand before Shisui fully materializes. The other boy screeches a bit as he comes face to face with the edge of Cat’s knife. There’s only a hair’s width between Shisui’s skin and the blade, and Cat feels his guts twist as he lowers the weapon. Shisui lets out a huge exaggerated breath, but the relief he feels is _very_ real.

“You almost killed me!”

“You snuck up on me,” Cat says quietly, in his own defense.

“You’re _incredible_ ,” Shisui gushes, to Cat’s surprise. He doesn’t sound upset. He sounds happy? Cat still doesn’t have the hang of this friends thing. Perhaps it’s a customary greeting for shinobi to attack one another? His own black ops teammates seemed less than thrilled to be greeted with a blade, but then again, Shisui has always proved an exception to the rule. “You almost killed me and you weren’t even trying!”

“I tried, a little,” Cat mumbles modestly.

“Your reflexes are just like a cat. Maybe even better!”

Cat quietly shifts his weight, uncertain what to do with the compliments. It’s nice. Shisui says nice things. It makes him feel good.

“You’re a good friend,” he says, thankful for the mask. He’s not sure what his expression looks like, and he’s afraid Shisui would laugh at the color on his cheeks. Shisui’s smile is infectious though.

The other boy stops gushing to consider him with a thoughtful look. He seems hesitant.

“Is something the matter?”

“I… I saw something today,” Shisui admits, bashful. It’s an endearing expression on the bubbly boy. “Maybe I wasn’t supposed to see it, but I saw a kiss.”

Cat perks up. It’s absolutely none of his business, but the words come up out of him unbidden. He wants to know.

“Who was it?”

“Lord Fourth and my cousin, Obito.”

Cat’s brain stops working.

Lord Fourth? He holds perfectly still, doing his best to manage his reaction to thinking of his crush kissing Shisui’s older cousin. He can picture it very well. Watching the Lord Fourth’s team, he’s very familiar with the older Uchiha’s physical appearance, and he’s been looking at Lord Fourth for some time. It’s easy to imagine them embracing.

The thought makes his blood rush under his skin.

Suddenly his body is hot. A little uncertain, Cat checks his own vitals, aware that his heart rate is spiking and his breathing is elevated. Oddly, there’s a pooling sensation in his groin, where the heat seems to concentrate.

His brain provides a definition that checks out with all his symptoms. He’s aroused.

“Oh.”

He looks up to realize that Shisui is waiting for his reaction. He remembers the same look on the Yondaime’s face, that day in the forest, and tries to give a good answer while not giving his condition away.

“That’s nice. They seem close.”

“I’ve never had a kiss,” Shisui carries on, bold and staring his friend dead on through the mask. “I want to see what it feels like.”

“You’ll need a partner,” Cat deadpans, “Kissing generally involves two parties.”

“I know that!”

“Who would you want to kiss?”

“Can it be you?”

Cat blinks.

Cat may not be up to speed on his socialization requirements, but he knows about various acts of intimacy. Kissing is achieved by pressing lips together in a compatible fashion. Shisui wants to try it, maybe to test his technique? Cat can understand that. Only, he needs to keep his identity secret still. Perhaps he could get away with just lifting the edge of his mask and maintain his cover.

“I would have to take off my mask.”

Shisui’s face _glows_.

“That’s not a no! So, is it okay?”

“It’s alright. But you can’t look at my face.”

The other boy huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

“How am I supposed to kiss you if I can’t see?”

“I’ll lead,” Cat says, solving the problem neatly. He wonders at the gentle pink that lights up his friend’s cheeks, but it disappears quickly.

Shisui is torn between demanding he be allowed to see his friend’s face and trying out the kiss. On one hand, it’s the perfect opportunity to see his masked friend’s real face! On the other, he really, really wants to try kissing. Obito looked like he really liked it. It’s got to feel good. And there will be other opportunities to see Cat’s face. With his mind made up, Shisui nods and shuts his eyes.

“Alright! I’m ready! Lay one on me!”

He waits with a grin.

“I can’t,” Cat’s voice informs him.

“Did you change your mind?” Shisui asks, worried.

“No. When you smile, there’s nothing for me to kiss. It’s all teeth.”

“Oh. Oh! Okay, hold on.”

Shisui steels himself, wiping all traces of a grin from his mouth, and lets his facial muscles relax. There’s a fun little thrill at not knowing exactly what it’ll be like and not knowing when it’ll come! He feels his grin coming back and stomps down on the excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

With both eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted tightly at his side, Shisui waits with a nervous energy that seems to vibrate in the air.

A hand claps down on his shoulder, and Shisui nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Wah!”

“It’s just me,” Cat’s voice informs him quickly, “Did you forget? I’m the only other person here!”

“You scared me!”

“How did I scare you? I’m right in front of you and no one else is around! Who else could it be?”

“I don’t know! You have super secret elite ninja friends, right? Maybe it was one of them!”

“Shisui that makes zero sense,” Cat monotones, still holding on to his shoulders to steady him. “I’m sorry if I started you. Do you still want to…”

“Yes,” Shisui says quickly, holding very still. “Please?”

“Alright. Don’t look.”

“I won’t,” he mutters, and then there’s a mouth on his mouth.

Shisui holds perfectly still. Cat’s lips are closed, and it’s a little awkward with his eyes shut. He wants to see. The pressure he feels when they kiss is just unmoving flesh on flesh, and at first Shisui is disappointed, because this is not the kind of experience he thought a kiss would be based on the face Obito made. Their faces are just smooshed together. It isn’t particularly thrilling.

Cat pulls back and Shisui tries not to pout.

“I’m sorry,” Cat’s voice says, low and put out, sounding quietly miserable at messing things up, and the sound spears Shisui through the heart. That was his first kiss, and from the way he kissed, Cat’s, too, and it was _awful_ —he can’t let it _stay_ awful.

Shisui takes a gamble.

He reaches out and snags Cat’s head in both hands, holding the face he’s not allowed to see, and drags him back to try again.

This time he doesn’t stay static. Not moving was definitely the problem, because mashing their lips together and trying to copy the way Obito moved, opening his mouth slightly and pressing in with confidence makes Cat gasp and open his own mouth. The way it feels, then, when they’re moving together is electric. Shisui feels the shiver start in his shoulders and go down his spine, sending little shocks of pleasure rippling through his entire body.

 _This is a kiss,_ he thinks, pressing in with a more insistent touch.

Cat loses control of his body. That must be the reason his hands are suddenly scrambling to grab on to the other boy’s body for balance. He’s never been so clumsy in his life, but the way his whole body feels when Shisui takes control of the kiss breaks his brain. He can’t think. Can’t react normally, can’t do anything because all he can think about is the way everything is good when they kiss. It feels incredible. His vitals go way beyond normal, heart beating like crazy, pulsing powerfully in his chest and thumping in his throat. His breath comes in quick little gasps as Shisui pushes up against him.

Shisui’s lips keep opening and closing against his own, coaxing his mouth to move along with his. The way it feels is completely different from when Cat kissed him. It’s causing a chain reaction in his body, from his heart to his lungs and even his head. It’s wonderful and terrifying and it has to stop before things go out of control.

Somehow they’ve become tangled up together, because Cat goes to pull back and stops short. Shisui’s arms are wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t get very far but at least he can take a proper breath.

“Cat,” Shisui says, nearly wheezes because he’s gasping, too. “Cat, that was _awesome_.”

“Was it?”

“It was. Can we do it again?”

Cat has to say no. Obviously, losing control of his own vitals from just a touch is an _enormous_ _liability_! He’s already struggling to wrestle his wild heart rate back down to something manageable. He doesn’t know if he could ever get it back under control if Shisui kissed him again.

“Not right now.”

He almost renegades immediately; Shisui gives him such a crestfallen look, even with both eyes shut. Then, his friend’s face screws up in determination, and he asks, “Well, if not now, can we try it again later?”

Cat drags his mask back into place. It feels safer, somehow, now that there’s a barrier between him and the other boy, that the possibility Shisui will grab him again and make years of training and conditioning go right out the window, rendered useless at a touch.

“Maybe. You can open your eyes, now,” he mumbles.

Shisui opens his eyes and his face lights up. He looks very happy at first, cheeks pink from their kiss, which obviously felt good to both of them, until his eyes dip down to Cat’s pants. Then his eye go very wide, and his jaw drops.

“Holy shit, you’re hard!”

That brief desire for death resurfaces.

ANBU Cat shifts his stance but it’s too late to hide the evidence of his current state from his friend. He knows enough to understand the emotion he’s flooded with is embarrassment, and he’s immeasurably grateful for the mask that hides the heat on his face. Arousal isn’t typically something shared between friends. It’s reserved for lovers, such as Lord Fourth and Shisui’s older cousin. The excess hormones circulating as an after effect of their kiss make it difficult to give concrete verbal responses. Cat gathers himself, despite his person difficulties, and needlessly explains his situation.

“I am. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave, and we can hang out at a different time.”

There’s a silence that stretches out following his proposal. It goes on long enough that Cat starts to worry he’s seriously upset or offended the other boy.

When he looks up, there’s color to Shisui’s cheeks.

He’s blushing again.

It only makes sense, though, for him to be embarrassed about Cat’s confession. Friends probably don’t typically have conversations about inappropriate erections. Mumbling an excuse, Cat turns to go.

A hand snags his wrist fast.

When he glances back, Shisui looks close to frantic, and there’s pink on his cheeks, too.

“Wait! Don’t leave! I’m not mad, or anything. Having a stiffy isn’t bad! It’s totally normal!”

“I wasn’t sure,” Cat mutters, “I didn’t have a traditional upbringing.”

He’s still short on his socialization requirements, but he’s quickly gathered that the requirements are to ensure all ANBU are well-versed in the various turbulent emotional situations one can experience. It’s been a highly informative experience.

“Black Ops didn’t tell you how to handle things when it gets… like that?” Shisui says, vague and meaningful at once, managing to perfectly pinpoint Cat’s situation without saying it right out. Cat racks his brain but there wasn’t a requirement or even advice on what to do in this situation. His assumption is completely correct, but Cat is loathe to implicate the inadequacies of his training. He shakes his head.

“I know enough.”

“You…” Shisui’s face twists, then, and the blush in his cheeks seems to fill his entire face. “You don’t have to go.”

“You’re not upset?”

“It’s normal. Y’just deal with it or ignore it. It’ll go away.”

“Which is faster?”

“Uhhhhh depends on the guy? I dunno,” Shisui says with a shrug. “I usually jack off.”

“Is that the faster option?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“I’d like the situation to resolve itself,” Cat intones, “as it is making you uncomfortable and it is a liability in a fight—“

He doesn’t get to finish his explanation. Shisui bursts into very loud laughter.

“Oh my god! That’s priceless!”

“I’m glad my suffering bring you joy,” Cat deadpans, voice as flat as humanly possible, “Can you please elucidate on ‘ _jack off_ ’ so I can resolve my erection?”

Breathless with laughter, Shisui nearly chokes on air.

“Wait, you really don’t know?”

“Or else I would have dealt with it already and killed you for being such an ass about it,” Cat agrees.

“Woah! I’m not an ass!”

“You were laughing at my expense. I learned about the unkind nature of laughing at someone else’s pain through my socialization requirements, so I get to call you an ass, now please tell me about jacking off.”

Suddenly Shisui’s laughter dries up, and he feels a little out of his depth.

“Um… maybe, actually, I’m not the best person to tell you how to do that.”

“Who else can I ask?” His erection isn’t solving itself, like Shisui said it might. Ignoring it isn’t making it go away.

“I don’t know! Your dad?”

“I have no father.”

“Yeah? Obito either. What about an uncle?”

“I have no biological family members left living.”

Oof. Shisui winces at that, and tries a little desperately, “Well, what about Lord Fourth! You seem to like him, and he seems like a nice guy! He could explain…”

ANBU Cat shakes his head adamantly, a little annoyed at his friend for making him wait so long.

“I am not asking the Yondaime Hokage to tell me how to jack off! _Shisui_! If you can’t explain it, can you just show me?”

Shisui swallows thickly.

“Uh…. No? It’s kind of something you… _you_ have to do it! I can’t!”

Cat feels a vein threaten to stand out on his forehead.

“What? Why not?”

“Because jacking off is when you touch yourself!”

“How does that resolve an erection,” Cat wonders.

“Oh, this is _too good_ ,” says a delighted voice from behind both of them, making ANBU Cat and Shisui jump nearly out of their skins. They spin on a dime and come face-to-face with a broadly grinning Uchiha Obito, with little Uchiha Itachi pouting in his arms. “I absolutely can’t _wait_ to hear what advice you’re gonna give, _little cousin_.”

Shisui groans, and buries his face in utter humiliation.

ANBU Cat is very thankful for the mask, but there’s no mask for his pants, or the way his dick is basically sticking straight out in his pants. It’s quite embarrassing.

Luckily, Uchiha Obito is a benevolent older brother figure, and keeps his teasing in the family, not mentioning it once, but needling Shisui relentlessly over it.

“So helpful! Were you gonna give him a _hands on_ demonstration, Shisui?”

“Obito!”

“Couldn’t figure out how to say it, were you gonna give him a _hand_ with it?”

“Oh my GOD Obito! Not right now!”

“I’m sorry, _my_ hands are _full_ ,” Obito cackles, holding up Itachi like a shield and stopping Shisui’s potential assault. “Think you’ve got the situation with your friend _handled_?”

“Put Itachi down so I can kill you!”

“Never,” Obito says with relish, eager to tease, moving surprisingly quick and snatching Shisui up with one arm. Clutching his cousin close, Obito goes a bit stiff, holding Shisui agains his body, and Shisui’s mortified look is nearly enough, but it’s the high pitched whine when he gets pressed up close against his older cousin that makes Cat wince in sympathy.

Obito drops the younger boy like a stone. Shisui goes straight down on his ass with a loud thump.

“You’re—“

“ _Don’t say it_ ,” Shisui hisses frantically, red in the face.

“Oh, you have one, too,” Cat notes as the black-haired boy scrambles to get back on his feet.

Shisui splutters.

“Now that both of us have an erection, can you please explain what jacking off is, so we can get rid of them?” Cat asks, very nicely.

Obito stares for a minute, before cracking up, howling with laughter. Itachi lets himself down before Obito drops him, laughing so hard he’s shaking. Shisui shakes, too, furiously embarrassed, hands clenched into fists and glaring daggers at his traitorous older cousin. Itachi keys in on Shisui’s foul mood and takes pity. He tugs Obito’s pant leg for his attention.

“Obito. Don’t make fun.”

It’s an enormous effort, but Obito gets control of himself. He wipes away an actual tear and sits up straight.

“Okay. Oh man. I haven’t laughed that hard in days. God, that was good! So. You wanna know how to deal with erections?”

“ _Please_ ,” Cat says thought clenched teeth. His body is still uncomfortably hot, and the front of his pants is becoming _unbearable_.

Uchiha Obito guilelessly leads all three younger boys through a very easy to follow practical solution for erections. There’s plenty of hand gestures which Obito repeats for Cat’s benefit without any teasing. They discuss lubrication, comfort, and personal hygiene for after, since apparently jacking off leads to ejaculation. Cat should have guessed, from the name, but then again, it wasn’t on the socialization requirements. More and more, he guesses those requirements are a bit outdated. Perhaps Eagle should be informed.

“So. Now that class is concluded, do I hear any questions from the audience?”

“You explained everything satisfactorily,” Cat quips with a masked glare in his friend's direction, “although I _cannot fathom_ why _Shisui_ was unable to provide such information.”

Shisui shrugs.

“In my own defense, I’m a much better do-er than explain-er!”

“And you shouldn’t be _do-ing_ jacking off with _anyone else_ for a few more years,” Obito points out, giving both boys a stern look. ANBU Cat is not at all deterred by this warning, as he is a member of a covert assassination squad and immune to intimidation, but Shisui looks suitably chastised, and Cat bows his head, for solidarity’s sake. “ _Shisui_. Keep your hands to yourself.”

“You were the one who grabbed me!” Shisui whines.

“Yeah,” Obito grumbles, mildly embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry. That was my bad.”

"Thank you," Cat repeats. "Please excuse me."

Properly equipped to handle the situation, ANBU Cat departs without further conversation to rectify his personal situation. It's surprisingly simple. He follows the technique outlined by the older Uchiha with favorable results. His biology cooperates beautifully, despite never having previously practiced. Obito's warnings come in handy, and he thankfully has the standard issue soft tissue present prior to ejaculation, which minimizes the mess he would have no doubt otherwise created. There's a brief rush of endorphins, fully expected and exhilarating to experience, and ANBU Cat is very satisfied as the desired outcome plays out as Obito predicted: his erection goes away.

Finally free of an embarrassing personal situation, Cat cleans his hands and redresses. He realizes that it's time for guard to shift back on, and feels a stroke of relief. Now he doesn't have to go on rotation with an erection. He'll have to thank Obito later, privately, and apologize to Shisui for leaving him so suddenly. Hopefully the other boy will maintain his history of benevolence and forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I got carried away writing from Cat's perspective, holy shit, whoops. Anyway, this was fun, let's never do it again @_@


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit we have come so far. 
> 
> Do you guys even remember lil Kakashi from the early chapters, and how he was _always_ dtf his teacher? I do. 
> 
> Also, writing this, I realized I basically reversed Shisui and Obito in Riptide. Their relationship is very similar there to here. I guess I always had them in my head as the competing sibling types.

ANBU Cat vanishes in a swirl of leaves, and Shisui lunges for Obito’s throat. Obito is a chuunin and has gone toe-to-toe with the Yondaime Hokage, but his younger cousin is scarlet with embarrassment and red-eyed with rage, and for once their scuffle doesn’t have a clear victor. Obito plays dirty, yanking Itachi from the sidelines and tossing him bodily in the air at Shisui, who of course grabs him up from falling, which allows Obito to kick his legs out from beneath him. Shisui hangs on tight to his younger cousin, careful with his head when he hits the floor, and Obito only feels a little guilty as _both_ his younger cousins glare his way.

“What? You started it!”

“You _threw_ him,” Shisui hisses, mortally wounded by this latest betrayal, “ _Obito_!”

“I would never fall,” Itachi says comfortingly, patting Shisui’s wild curls and soothing some of the other boy’s bubbling outrage. “I knew you’d catch me.”

“You’re too pure for this world,” Obito mutters.

Itachi gives him his full attention.

“You’re cruel, lately,” he announces, “I don’t like it.”

Gutted, Obito goes to his knees. Little Itachi’s disapproval is terrible. He tries weakly to defend himself. “But… he attacked me! I was just defending myself, and I knew he’d stop fighting for you…”

“You’re stronger,” Itachi carries on ruthlessly, heedless of Shisui’s pout at the admission, “and older. You have to think of a better way to deescalate than always relying on me. I won’t always be here.”

“Where else would you go,” Shisui wonders.

“I’m gonna have a little brother,” Itachi announces, face losing its harsh edge and blossoming into something soft and fond, “His name will be _Sasuke_. Mother said he’ll come after winter, just before spring.”

He’s quiet but totally thrilled, and both older Uchiha forget their fight at the sight of his face. He looks _so_ proud.

“You’re gonna be the best older brother,” Shisui gushes.

“He’s right, y’know. I think little Sasuke will be pretty lucky to have you, Itachi.”

“Thank you.” His little pudgy cheeks pink up, and he bows his head, because Fugaku made manners a part of his spirit.

Obito sighs and makes right with his cousin.

“Shisui, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you with your boyfriend.”

Shisui splutters.

“We’re not boyfriends! Obito! Take it back!”

A black eyebrow raises. “You aren’t, or don’t want to be?”

“Aren’t _yet_ , and what if Cat doesn’t like boys that way? I haven’t asked him, so don’t tease! I mean it!”

“I promise,” Obito says, rather solemnly for once and with Itachi watching him gravely. “I’m an Uchiha, too, y’know? I’m not a genius like you or Itachi with your perfect scores in school, but I know about stuff that matters. Especially stuff about knowing yourself, and the people you love. I get it. So I swear on my eyes, no teasing.”

The younger Uchiha blinks a bit, and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh…. can… um… actually, it’s alright, y’know… if you tease me a _little bit._ You don’t have to stop just ‘coz I haven’t asked him out or anything! I just don’t want you to scare him off or make me mess it up with him accidentally. I don’t want you to stop teasing all together! _Please_?”

Shisui twists, embarrassed but adamant. He’s very cute and very concerned that Obito will stop paying attention to him.

Obito cracks a grin.

“Which is it? You want me to mess with you, or you don’t? I can’t tell with you, little cousin.”

“It’s because he loves you,” Itachi pipes up.

“That’s okay, I love him, too.”

Shisui makes a strangled sound, at the _height_ of humiliation. It’s one thing to fight and scrap with his fun older cousin. Having Itachi just blurt out how he really feels always makes Shisui feel naked somehow. He runs after Itachi, who predictably runs off top speed, snickering at his expense.

“Shut up shut up _shut up_ I do **not** he’s _so_ annoying _Itachiiii_ get back here!”

“Catch me!” Itachi shrieks, pleased at having his playmate focused on him again, and vanishes in a flash-step.

Obito watches his little cousin, Master of the Flash-step, follow suit, and sighs to see them go. His cheeks are warm as he executes a flash-step himself, jumping back to the edge of Kakashi’s house with practiced ease. The wards open for him and he finds his two teammates licking their wounds on the front porch under the autumn sun. Kakashi’s wolf ear has a bandage over it but it flicks up in his direction anyway as he approaches. Rin is allowing Kakashi to put his hands on her thigh to practice a patch-job. There’s evidence that she’s been bleeding but the green healing chakra has closed up most of the wound. Obito gives Rin’s shapely thighs a twice-over very appreciatively before dropping in beside his team. Kakashi’s tail whacks his leg, wagging at the closeness. Rin leans over and gives him a kiss.

“You look like shit,” Obito says cheerfully, “You two go all out?”

“Is there any other way,” Kakashi wonders, murmuring beneath the mask. Obito reaches up to fondly muss his hair, laughing when Kakashi flails a bit.

“I got careless,” Rin confesses. “We were going hard but I let my brain wander. I got what I deserve for underestimating a soon-to-be-jounin!”

“Exam starts tomorrow.”

“You ready?” Obito asks.

Kakashi shrugs.

“I could use some _motivation_ from you and _Sensei_.”

Obito wonders at that remark while Rin’s cheeks go pink.

“You want us to cheer you on?”

“More like he wants you to give him some nice memories to take with him,” Rin supplies helpfully. “Kakashi, I love you like a brother, but this is pretty awful. I think I should get Shizune-chan to help me out with it. Have fun with your boyfriends!”

Obito yelps as Kakashi shoves him over, chasing after Rin as she tries to get away.

“Hold on, I swear I can do better—let me—“

He looks half frantic. Rin laughs to herself and stops to set him straight.

“Kakashi,” she giggles as he catches up, “Kakashi, your patch job is _fine_. Go get dicked down before your big test. It’s good for the nerves!”

Gaping under the mask, Kakashi can only nod dumbly, and wave as Rin walks toward the village whistling.

He makes his way back to the house, where Obito is staring at him from the front porch.

“Gonna tell me why you shoved me?”

“Kiss me,” Kakashi says instead of answering, yanking off his mask and tackling Obito onto his back.

Obito goes with a thud and a laugh, shouting as they land on the smooth wood and kiss. Arousal rips through him as Kakashi throws himself on top of his chest, kissing him messily, licking in to taste. Thrilled to have the attention, Obito kisses back just as eagerly, pressing in and meeting Kakashi’s fervor with his own, hiking a knee up to give Kakashi a raised surface to rut up against.

“Can we go inside,” he gasps between kisses. “I wanna get into your pants.”

Blushing, Kakashi nods, getting up reluctantly, his eyes never leaving Obito’s lips.

They wander inside and close the doors, and Kakashi assaults him a second time. This time Obito is ready for it and chooses where they land. They end up on the couch, with Kakashi sprawled across his lap, grinding down as Obito moans into his mouth. The kiss feels fantastic, and so does Kakashi’s ass pressing down against his lap. Two hands come up and Obito grabs a hold of his hips to help guide him so they can rock up against each other. The silver-haired boy growls his approval.

“I wanna blow you.”

Obito nearly bashes Kakashi’s face with how quickly he nods.

“Oh god oh fuck, sure, _yes_? Absolutely, want me to scratch you back?”

“You can,” Kakashi purrs, pleased. “Maybe I won’t be able to concentrate.”

“Maybe shut up and _suck my dick_ ,” Obito suggests, before grabbing the front of Kakashi’s shirt and slamming their mouthes together in another hungry kiss. Kakashi snarls against him and kisses back fiercely. His tail is swishing behind him, knocking into Obito’s knees as they make out on the couch. There’s a hand, and Obito groans a bit, hips bucking up into the touch.

“Gotta let me go if you want me to suck you.”

“Why,” Obito wonders, “You could make me cum, _just like this_ , grinding on top of me.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have my mouth?”

He’s going to come in his pants, with the way Kakashi is egging him on.

“Okay, fine, sure, just stop talking for two seconds.” There’s a moment of negotiation and Kakashi uses the time to slip up off Obito’s lap and down to the floor, kneeling between his thighs as Obito undoes his pants. Black eyes narrow and Kakashi bites his lip as Obito frees his trapped cock.

“Already wet for me.”

“You _tryin_ ’ to get me to come from talking,” Obito whines, “or are you gonna actually use your mouth for something other than teasing?”

“You like it when I tease,” Kakashi guesses, leaning in close enough to breathe hotly up the side of Obito’s cock. “Bet I could make you cry for me. All hot and bothered and begging to cum...”

“ _Yes_ ,” Obito hisses, “but not right now? I really wanna…”

Kakashi huffs, but allows Obito’s hands in his hair, and goes where he’s guided. The annoyed look disappears as he takes Obito in one gloved hand. As an after thought, he starts to pull them off, only for Obito to stop him.

“It’s fine. You can leave them on.”

“That’s perverted.”

Obito goes pink.

“It’s not, either! Oh, whatever, take them off, if you care so much!”

“You _want_ to get me dirty,” Kakashi argues, keen and a little turned on at the thought, “You want to get me _messy_ with your stuff, the way I did with you. Do you want to come on me, Obito? You want my gloves to smell like you? What would _Sensei_ say, if he knew?”

Obito groans, and his dick throbs against Kakashi’s hand.

“Oh my _god_ , can you imagine it? Him kissing you and getting a whiff of my load on your gloves?”

“Pervert Uchiha,” Kakashi says fondly, and strokes Obito with his hand. The sudden friction steals Obito’s breath, and he gets comfortable on the couch, legs spread out for his wolf-eared partner. He moans openly and throws his head back a bit as Kakashi leans in with an open mouth to tease the tip of him.

“Ohhhh fuck, that feels awesome… fuck… just, _ah_ , just like that, yes, holy shit…”

Kakashi hums at the praise, pleased, and keeps up his attentions to hear Obito gasp and groan. It’s fun to make the older boy sing for him, panting and turned on, and very close to coming, if the way his dick keeps throbbing is any indication. Kakashi wants the fun to last and comes up off Obito’s dick with a wet pop.

“Touch me, too,” he insists when Obito gives him a questioning look, “Scratch me?”

“Yeah,” Obito agrees with a grin, reaching over and getting a hand in Karachi’s silver hair before the younger man goes back to tormenting him with his mouth.

This is how Minato finds them just before Obito comes, with Kakashi’s tail wagging furiously fast, thumping the ground loudly, Obito humping up into Kakashi’s mouth with soft little sounds. The way Kakashi sucks, wet and noisily, is _very_ good for Obito, who gives up with a shout, grabbing Kakashi’s hair with both hands and fucking up into his mouth.

It’s funny to watch Kakashi’s tail fluff out as his mouth gets flooded with Obito’s seed.

“Having fun?”

Both boys turn at the sound of his voice, Obito’s half-dazed expression from coming suddenly cut with embarrassment, Kakashi’s cheeks hot from getting caught between Obito’s legs, and there’s a startled sound as a stray stream of cum hits his cheek.

“Obito! Gross!”

“Sorry, not sorry,” Obito groans, shuddering. “Fuck that felt good. Didn’t you…”

“No,” Kakashi snaps, frustrated and still turned on, “You stopped scratching!”

“Sensei walked in,” Obito says in his own defense, but Minato hums thoughtfully.

“I can go, but I can stay, too. Which would you like?”

Kakashi answers for them both, irritated and already shoving his pants down. “Come over already.”

“It’s fine, Sensei,” Obito says with a pleasant shiver, “Kakashi hasn’t come yet.”

“Oh? We’ll see to that.”

Excited and delighted, Kakashi’s tail wags as his lovers come for him, Obito pressing warm kisses along his shoulder where it meets his neck, Minato settling down in front of him and bringing his face close in both hands to kiss. Kakashi opens obediently for Sensei’s questing tongue with a knowing hum. Minato takes his time enjoying the feeling of his student’s mouth, feeling desire pool in between his own thighs. When he’s had his fill of tasting Kakashi, there’s a healthy erection straining against his pants.

Kakashi grins at him toothily.

“Want me to suck you, too?”

“Aren’t you just the greediest thing,” Minato says in wonder, one blonde eyebrow raised high. “You’ve already had a taste of Obito. If that’s what you need to come, of course you can have me, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired boy shudders, not just from the words—Obito is down by his lower back, licking and nipping at the skin by the base of his tail.

“I want to—Obito, stop it. It doesn’t feel good, there.”

“Sorry,” Obito says, coming away from the sensitive skin. “You get all shuddery, though.”

“It’s weird. Not sexy weird. Give me your hand.”

Obito does, and his eyes go very wide when Kakashi shows him where he wants Obito’s attention.

“Yeah?” He croaks, cheeks flush with fresh desire. “Here?”

“There,” Kakashi confirms, “I want your fingers, or if you feel up to it, your tongue.”

For a moment, he worries he’s broken the other boy. Obito looks like he’s lost contact with any higher brain function, still staring at where Kakashi is shoving his hand up against.

“I wanna. _Both_. Can it be both? Fuck, is there oil?”

“It’s in the back room,” Minato says helpfully. “Want me to fetch it for you?”

“No. You stay and make Kakashi less mouthy. He’s awful talkative today.”

“Is that right?”

“I am _not_ ,” Kakashi whines, tail fluffed out and ears back as Obito gets to his feet, “I’m horny, there’s a difference…”

“You’re bossy when you’re turned on,” Obito informs him flatly, though there’s amusement in his black eyes. “I like it. Be right back! Have fun sucking off Sensei!”

Kakashi blusters in his direction until Obito is out of sight. Then he turns to where his teacher has worked open the front of his pants, and Kakashi feels his mouth water at the sight. He swallows reflexively, and Minato smiles at the gut reaction.

“You don’t have to, but if you’re up for it….”

Kakashi descends before he finishes speaking, licking his lips hungrily and coming for Minato’s cock.

“I want to. Minato. I’m gonna,” Kakashi says quickly, heart racing as Minato gasps at his touch and dropping down to make the gasp a moan. Then his mouth is full of his lover’s cock, and he can’t speak at all. Instead he sucks messily, taking in Minato greedily, pulling in as much as he can to hear his teacher gasp above him. The sounds are good for him, and the suction and friction is amazing for Minato. The blonde shudders and Kakashi feels rewarded when Sensei can’t stop his hips from snapping up, driving his dick nearly into Kakashi’s throat.

“So good,” Minato mumbles. “ _Kakashi_.”

Eager to hear his teacher come undone, Kakashi bobs his head and uses both hands to grip the remainder of Minato’s hot cock. Saliva dribbling out over his lips provides excellent slick. He’s so consumed with making Minato moan for him that he nearly jumps out of his skin at the first touch to his ass.

Obito laughs but Sensei yelps, eyes _very_ wide.

“Kakashi—your teeth—“

“Oh fuck,” Obito mutters, “Are you alright?”

The wolf-eared boy pulls back whining, horrified, but there’s no blood. Minato shakes his head. “You didn’t bite, don’t worry. It was close, though.”

The black-haired boy nearly collapses in relief.

“ _Oh thank fuck_. I don’t know what I woulda done if you bit it off.”

“Thank you for that image,” Minato says with a grimace and a full-body shudder.

“Kakashi, you killed his erection,” Obito complains.

“ _You_ killed it,” Kakashi snaps, furiously red in the face and upset. “Obito! Don’t sneak up on me! I almost bit!”

“It’s alright,” Minato says kindly. “I can think of a few ways to get it back…”

Both Obito and Kakashi turn at suggestion, and Minato blushes a bit as they come in at the same time. The two boys push and shove to get between his legs, finally settling side by side in front of him. Everything they do is a competition or an argument, and it’s a strange balance between fondness and amusement and something sexy as he watches them try to arouse him again.

They both come in with a hand each to stroke him. Obito marvels at the length. Sensei is long, even at rest, but Kakashi is a man on a mission, and works the length of him, stroking with purpose, teasing the slit at the tip with his thumb. Obito follows suit, shoving a bit to make room. Kakashi shoves back with his shoulder, never letting go, and Minato laughs as they bicker.

“I was here first!”

“I haven’t touched him yet! I wanna try it before you bite it off!”

“Shut up, scoot over!”

“Sensei, is this okay?” Obito asks, looking up to catch blue eyes.

Minato nods, managing a half smile. “If you like, Obito.”

Obito beams back at him, filling Minato’s chest with warmth, before leaning down and pressing the curve of his smile against the tip of Minato’s dick, and he’s filled with a different kind of heat, then. Kakashi scowls a bit but budges over and lets Obito have a taste.

Minato notices. He’s always watching Kakashi, even as he sees Obito swallow him down for the first time.

“Come here.”

Kakashi comes at once, ears flat back in obvious jealousy as he glances between Obito and Minato. He looks a little gratified when his teacher’s hand slides down his back to cup his bare ass. Obito looks very focused on enjoying Minato’s cock for the first time, and Kakashi loses the last of his envy at the sight.

“He’s really into it,” he mumbles, watching with admiration as Obito sucks Minato down. He’s a little older and a little bigger, so he can fit almost all of Minato’s cock in his mouth. The sight of it disappearing over and over again as Obito works him over does good things down south.

“He is,” Minato agrees breathily. “It feels wonderful.”

Obito glances up and gives a waggle of his eyebrows before continuing his work.

Kakashi can’t stop watching, so it’s a surprise when there’s a slick finger sliding up under his balls, against his ass. He twitches and steadies himself as Sensei pushes teasingly up against him, blue eyes laughing as he makes Kakashi jump at his touch.

“When did you…” Kakashi wonders, glancing to where Obito’s left the oil. It’s uncapped, somehow, and Sensei’s slick finger easily presses in, to the first knuckle with the glide of the oil. His breath catches in his throat and he shudders pleasantly at the invasion.

“Does it matter, darling? Let me make you feel good. Spread your legs apart a bit so Obito can see.”

Kakashi moves, and feels his whole face light up when Obito’s dark eyes glance up to follow Minato’s fingers, one after the other, as they slide inside. The combination of Obito watching and sucking his cock, and the heat of Sensei’s thick fingers pressing inside against him is like a punch to the gut. His dick throbs between his legs and he can’t help reaching down to touch himself for some relief.

Minato’s hand rocks up against Kakashi’s entrance, driving two fingers deep, and Kakashi pants, face hazy with pleasure. Obito licks his lips and pays attention to the tip of his teacher’s dick, which is dribbling, dripping everywhere and making things salty and slick. It’s a very adult taste, one Obito is half familiar with. Rin tastes completely different, and Kakashi, he thinks.

“Holy fuck,” Obito murmurs around the length of his teacher’s dick, “Kakashi, you look _incredible_. Sensei, how does it feel?”

“Wonderful,” Minato purrs, eyes half-lidded with desire as he gives and receives pleasure in equal measures. “Your mouth and his hole… I can’t tell which is hotter.”

“Is he open enough for you,” Obito wonders, still stroking a very wet hand up and down the thick length of Minato’s cock. Kakashi whines in his throat, cheeks aflame as his teammates discuss what to do with him, like he doesn’t get a say. The way Obito looks, with his mouth all red from stretching around Minato’s cock and his eyes fixed on where Sensei is fingering him, gods, Kakashi could eat him alive. He looks delicious like this, aroused and anticipating what’s coming next, which is hopefully Kakashi taking his teacher’s dick.

“He is. I’m going to take him, now, but perhaps he could use your mouth…”

Obito’s eyes widen, then darken in quick succession as he licks his lips hungrily, nodding, and Kakashi wonders if he’s going to survive the actual act. It’s going to feel divine.

There’s some re-arranging so Kakashi is straddling his teacher’s lap but faced away. Somehow, lowering himself onto Sensei’s cock while Obito watches with rapt attention makes him much more sensitive than usual. Kakashi shivers and shakes as he drops down the length of Sensei’s hot dick, slowly, inch by agonizing inch. Despite having plenty of intercourse, there’s still a considerable stretch.

Obito almost drools watching. The sight of Sensei’s dick disappearing up inside Kakashi, who blushes but sinks down with determination, goes straight to his dick, painfully hard again despite coming recently. There’s something about watching his wolf-eared teammate fucking himself on their teacher’s dick that is a huge turn-on for Obito. He has to lick his lips before he can make his mouth work to talk.

“It’s so good—gods he looks tight.”

“He is,” Minato says approvingly, “Every time, no matter how I stretch him.”

“Some day,” Obito goes on, “Kakashi, I want to feel you, too.”

His pale face can’t get any hotter. Kakashi whines at the sentiment, tail curled in pleasure, and Obito watches the other boy’s cock throb in front of him. Almost helplessly, he follows it, even though Kakashi isn’t fully seated and he opens his mouth to suck Kakashi down.

The sudden heat and wetness makes Kakashi shout, and lose his balance. He goes down unexpectedly, and Minato grunts, hips fucking up at the intense sensation.

Between them, Kakashi _shakes_ , breathless, aching with how good it is. His entire body trembles with it, and the sound he makes when Obito sucks him, to the hilt, is half-shout, half-howl. Minato makes an approving sound and waits for the other two to settle before he makes a move.

It’s too intense. The heat of Obito, folded around him, pressing in with his tongue up under Kakashi’s cock and dragging along the length of him with lips sucking him deeply, sweetly, is good, and there’s Sensei behind him, fucking him, holding him with both hands by the hips and slotting in with short, shallow strokes of his thick cock, hot and thick and perfect, cock filling him up over and over again just shy of his sweet spot—

His eyelids flutter as he feels the familiar pull of an orgasm coming on.

“Gonna come, gonna, _Obito_ , ah, ah! Obito, I’m—“

Obito heeds his warning by reaching up to steady Kakashi’s hips, hands folding over Minato’s, and sucking Kakashi almost viciously.

It’s perfect. Kakashi comes undone seeing stars, unable to stop his hips from rocking, slamming forward into Obito’s mouth, sinking back down onto Minato’s cock, and he comes with a wail.

Strong hands sink down against his thighs, holding him, supporting him as all the strength goes out of his body. Kakashi folds over on top of Obito, who props him up helpfully with a laugh. The angle is perfect for Minato, who gives an interested sound before sliding out carefully.

Kakashi whines when he goes.

“You didn’t… Sensei, come back.”

“We don’t want to be too rough with you,” Minato scolds, “Your exams are tomorrow. I couldn’t forgive myself if we wore you out, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s afterglow is dashed by this sentiment.

“But… I wanted… _You didn’t come_.”

“You’re not really gonna break him, right? Just be gentle,” Obito suggests, crawling out from under Kakashi’s weight. “He still wants you, Sensei.”

“And I want him,” Minato admits, cheeks pink and eyes dipping down to where his erection is painfully aching to be buried back in Kakashi’s sweet heat, “But we shouldn’t risk it…”

“Then you lay down and I’ll do all the work,” Kakashi says insistently, tail swishing as he crawls back over and gives his older lover a shove. Obito laughs and jumps up to help Kakashi convince their teacher, who splutters and tries to sit back up. He catches the older man’s face with a warm hand and makes Minato meets his gaze.

“Sensei,” he says with a smirk as Kakashi swings a leg up to straddle the blonde again, “Kiss me.”

Distracted by Obito’s suggestion, Minato goes down under their double assault, surrendering to the kiss as Obito pushes him back all the way, allowing Kakashi to get back on top of him and sink down over his cock with a very pleased sound.

The feeling of Kakashi taking his cock is always good, but with the added stimulation of Obito’s kiss, warm and attentive and slowly deepening, Minato loses control a bit. Kakashi yips at the sudden change in pace and hangs on as Minato’s hips rock up to meet him. Between the two, it doesn’t take much, and Minato fucks up into Kakashi with a soft cry, which Obito swallows down hungrily, kissing him as he comes, leaving the both of them breathless and panting.

Kakashi groans as he’s filled. It’s a mess later but in the moment, taking his lover’s seed is an intensely satisfying act, and Kakashi feels pleasure zing through him. He shivers to feel Minato throb deep inside of him, hot and thick, and spending with a final slow thrust up.

Obito finally lets him up for air. “Did you get what you wanted? Kakashi? _Sensei_?”

“It was enough,” Kakashi huffs, carefully sliding up off Minato’s spent cock with a look of concentration, “I won’t be sore tomorrow but… ah. It was good, if you couldn’t tell.”

Obito still has Kakashi’s cum splattered on his cheek. “I kinda figured.”

“Good, you’re not as dumb as you look.”

“Oi!”

“Boys,” Minato murmurs, though there’s no heat to it. They rearrange their pile and pull their clothes back on after wiping down. He’ll need a shower later but for the moment Kakashi shrugs his boxers back on as he watches his teacher and teammate re dress. Obito’s cheeks stay warm as he watches Minato tuck himself back into his pants. Minato notices and blushes, looking away with a shy smile. Kakashi glances between his two lovers and raises an eyebrow.

“You two know you’re allowed to do stuff like this when I’m not here. Right?”

Obito and Minato both blush.

Kakashi stares at them.

“How can you both be okay to touch me and not be ready to touch each other?”

“We’re doing things different,” Obito says in their defense, seeing as Minato seems too embarrassed to make his mouth work. “We’ll be fine, y’know!”

“I’ll be old before you two fuck.”

“Sensei’s plenty old and he’s still fucking! He’s fucking you regularly, you lucky bastard!”

“ _You_ could get lucky, too,” Kakashi points out, leering. Funnily, Obito doesn’t have a pithy jab back, and just goes pinker, mumbling something about waiting and the right time.

“Kakashi,” Minato says a little weakly, “It’s fine. We’re not quite there yet.”

Incredulous, Kakashi feels the need to point out the obvious. “You seemed ready for more when Obito was sucking your dick.”

“It’s different when it’s the three of us. When it’s just us, we go slower.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You’re young,” Minato sighs, “And very needy. Which is lovely, and fun, but there’s a layer of intimacy that has nothing to do with sex that we’re approaching first. You and I fell into that kind of love without trying but don’t you remember? It took me ages to actually come to terms with how I felt about you.”

Kakashi is painfully aware of every day of every _year_ he’d been denied touching his teacher, and sobers a bit.

“Yeah. I get that.”

Minato nods.

“Then you understand that me and Obito are taking things just as slow.”

“Not years slow,” Obito squeaks, “I hope!”

Minato laughs. “Not years slow. But, perhaps, not jumping straight into bed together, either. Kakashi. It’ll just happen whenever we’re ready.”

Kakashi pouts a bit.

“I just want you two to be happy.”

Charmed, Minato leans in to kiss Kakashi’s cheek.

“I am happy.”

“Me too,” Obito pipes up, sneaking close to snag a kiss of his own. “I don’t want to push _Sensei_ to do something he’s not comfortable with. If you wanna help me get laid, though, I won’t say no.”

Kakashi’s tail wags, answering for him before he can even reply.

He wants to—tonight, even!—but he knows his body well enough now to know that more sex will actually make him sore enough to interfere with tomorrow’s test. Obito sees it in his eyes, how much he wants to say yes but can’t, and Kakashi quickly puts an offer on the table.

“I can’t, right now, but I want too. Can we, when I’m a jounin?”

Obito’s smile is very bright.

“It’s a date.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Minato chat, there's a date, and the end of Kakashi's exams...

Kakashi goes to his exams and Rin notices the other two walking on eggshells around each other for the entire day after he goes. She pulls Sensei aside, worried.

“Is everything alright?”

“What do you mean, Rin?”

“You and Obito are avoiding each other,” Rin points out. Minato shakes his head, but there’s a hint of pink to his cheeks.

“I think it’s a little awkward, perhaps, with Kakashi gone.”

“Do you need him here for your relationship to work?”

The blonde blinks and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“No. Not particularly…”

“Then it isn’t him,” Rin suggests. “Did something happen to make you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous!”

His brown-haired student smiles prettily at him, and Minato feels called out. He doesn’t bother making excuses. This is _Rin_ , after all, the first person he told about Kakashi, back when he was worried how his team would react to his feelings, the first person to care about how he felt and tell him things would work out and be alright. He regards her with the respect and love she deserves and speaks more honestly.

“Well… I am a _little_ nervous. Kakashi suggested, before he left, for Obito and I to get closer in his absence.”

Rin’s eyes see what Minato doesn’t say. He’s anxious about taking the next step with Obito, deepening their relationship. She shakes her head.

“ _Sensei_ , you know you don’t have to until you’re ready. Even though he’s dating both of you, it’s none of Kakashi’s business dictating what the two of you do together…”

“I’m aware,” Minato murmurs, voice pitched soft. “Rin. You know Obito.”

“I do,” Rin agrees warmly. Her brown eyes seem to sparkle when Minato meets her gaze, and his own heart relaxes at the sight.

“He’s a wonderful young man. Skilled, strong, confident but also caring, and sweet. I enjoy the time we spend together, and I feel that we would be able to move forward with our relationship, but I wanted to seek your advice before continuing. You knew him first, after all.”

Rin’s smile is a familiar comfort. Minato reaches out when Rin offers a hand, and goes where she leads. Together they walk out of the house and into the gardens where fresh vegetables are growing in abundance. It’s autumn and nearly everything is good to harvest. All four of them take turns caring for the plants and over the years they’ve learned plenty about the various herbs, fruits, and vegetables that take well to Konoha’s soil. She hands her teacher a wicker basket and plucks fresh cucumbers as they talk.

“He’s a very generous lover. All you have to do is tell him what you want.”

“What if I don’t know what I want?”

“Then improvise,” Rin suggests. “And talk to each other. Say what feels good, and let things happen naturally. It’s alright if you don’t know what you want to do specifically. There’s no correct order. As long as you both enjoy it, nothing else really matters.”

“It’s nice, just to have his touch,” Minato agrees softly.

“Yes. It is.”

Her teacher seems stuck on something. Rin doesn’t push. She picks the vegetables from the garden and hands them over, one by one.

“It doesn’t bother you that I want to sleep with your boyfriend?”

“Does it ever bug **you** , _Sensei_?” Rin asks practically, clipping another cucumber and moving on to the squashes. “I came to terms with having to share Obito long ago. I knew I’d never fill up his heart all the way.” Minato looks a bit taken aback, worried for her, and Rin quickly continues. “Not because I’m not enough, but because it’s like trying to fill the ocean from a tea cup! Obito just has this _huge_ capacity for loving people. It’s not like we couldn’t be happy, just the two of us, but _Sensei_ , he’s so much more happy when he can love the other people in his heart. He’s more himself. And it would be cruel of me to ask him to love me only, at the expense of his heart and how he really feels about other people.”

“You really don’t mind.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Rin asks, “You teach all three of us. Would it be very fair of me to demand you leave your other students behind and only instruct me from now on?”

“I wouldn’t,” Minato cautions. “You’re all my responsibility.”

She nods, and Minato blinks, and it seems to click.

“I would never leave any of you behind,” he reaffirms, a smile crossing his face. “And of course I love you all dearly. It’s very nice, what the four of us have.”

“It’s the best,” Rin agrees with warmth in her cheeks. She shines, faintly, and Minato feels his heart pound proudly in his chest. He’s helped raise a wonderful young woman with a beautiful heart. Rin really is one of the best parts of them.

She hands him a soggy squash, and he grimaces a bit.

“Oh dear. This one is too far gone, I think.”

“It’ll make good compost,” Rin says breezily, standing to move on toward the eggplants Kakashi likes so much. “So. With Obito, was there anything specific you wanted to know before moving forward?”

The blonde pauses bashfully. Rin waits to see if he’ll ask, now that she’s offered, and eventually, six eggplants later, he does.

“…Kakashi enjoys it, when I take him. And I assume you receive similar pleasure from taking Obito.”

He pauses, gathering himself.

“It seems like a very pleasurable act.”

Rin feels a thrill at what he’s suggesting.

“It is. Receiving is lovely. _Sensei_. Are you interested in having Obito take you?”

Minato’s face gives her an answer; he blushes handsomely and nods once.

“I never wanted to, until recently. Watching Kakashi and Obito together inspired me. I think I’d like to try it with him.”

“You don’t want to try with Kakashi, first?” Rin wonders.

Minato laughs softly. “I’m not sure he’d be gentle.” Rin makes a face, and Minato quickly elaborates, “I mean, of course, I’m certain he’d take care with me! Only… with his biology, there seems to be a need to dominate, to take control completely and _aggressively_ sometimes. While that might be lovely later, once I’m used to it, I think I’d rather go into things more slowly. Obito is on the same wavelength when it comes to meeting my pace.” He sighs as they walk through the garden together. “Thank you for hearing me out, Rin. There’s really no one else I can talk to about this, and it’s been on my mind for some time.”

“Of course. Sensei, you can always talk to me if you need to, for anything. I hope you know that!”

“I do.” Minato smiles. “I think our roles are reversed, sometimes. I’m supposed to be guiding you, offering advice, and yet here I am asking…”

Rin gives him a grin back. “It’s fine. I like it! And I know plenty, so feel free to ask me if you have specific questions.”

Minato does, and Rin listens politely, and they pluck the garden clean. Once they’re done they separate the vegetables into two piles, some to pickle and some to store, others to put on the kitchen counter inside for immediate consumption. Rin munches a carrot as they head back inside to wash up.

+

“Is oolong okay, _Sensei_?”

The blonde beams at him as Obito sits down with two cups of piping hot tea.

“It’s lovely. My favorite is green tea.”

“We can get some next time. What type? There’s like a million kinds,” Obito wonders.

Minato blinks and glances over to the counter at the very long menu. “I suppose there are. I’m not picky, but I do like the stronger varieties. I don’t particularly care for the powdered green tea, though.”

“Matcha? That’s pretty popular in other things, like sweets, or cake. It turns everything green!”

His date mate offers a fond smile and sips his tea. Obito tries his own and finds it very agreeable. The tea shop isn’t too busy. It’s mid-morning, just after the rush, and most other patrons are on their way out, leaving Obito and Minato fairly to themselves. A couple people come and go as they drink their tea and make casual conversation.

“You’re always drinking that stuff we have at the house. Isn’t that green?”

“I’m sure it is,” Minato agrees over the edge of his cup, “I haven’t checked the brand in some time. Rin always buys it. I trust her.”

“Me, too. Say, I hear people talking about the emissaries coming from desert country! They all sound pretty excited. Tell me more about what you’re gonna do with Suna when they get here.”

Minato smiles, and starts talking. Obito listens and drinks his tea, and feels a sense of peace wash over him.

Being with someone a little older is nice. Minato knows lots of places to go on dates, and unlike with Kakashi, there’s no urgency, no irresistible gravity drawing them together to head to a bed. He loves what he has with Kakashi. It’s sizzling and hot and a little bit wild. Kakashi keeps him on his toes. He also adores what he has with Rin. It’s sweet and fun the way that they play, and he can’t get enough of the sound of her laughter. With Sensei, just the sight of him or the sound of his voice soothes Obito’s heart and brings him serenity. Their hands always seem to find a way to be touching when they’re together, like they have a magical magnetic force all their own.

“Where are they gonna stay?”

“We have accommodations made. I’m certain our friends from the desert country will want to camp outside our borders, but it’s always polite to offer something a bit more comfortable. Of course, we’ll be watching them, to ensure they don’t try anything underhanded while they’re allowed in the city. It’s a necessary precaution, but I believe…”

Obito nods, letting his teacher’s familiar baritone wash over the sound of everything else. He forgets to worry about Rin’s upcoming mission to Wave, or Kakashi’s test. He feels the stress slipping away, replaced by Minato’s voice and the look of his blue eyes when he speaks. Unable to help himself, he rubs a thumb over his teacher’s knuckles.

Minato smiles. There’s a fond light in his blue eyes when he goes on about the safety precautions he’s enacting.

Obito scoots their chairs a little closer together. Minato notices, and raises an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you want to be discreet?”

“I don’t want you _grabbing my dick_ in public,” Obito mutters, “But I don’t care who sees me holding your hand, Sensei.”

Those blue eyes regard him for a few seconds.

“May I kiss you?”

Obito feels his heart flutter.

“Right now?”

“If you like,” Minato says softly.

Obito makes a mental note to ask Kakashi what he means. He keeps saying the same three words over and over again. It’s almost like a secret code but Obito can’t quite unravel it. Kakashi will help.

His cheeks go a little warm, thinking of how he helped Kakashi manage the blonde man the other day, when he was panting and flush, so close to coming.

Obito focuses. Sensei is waiting for his reply.

“Yes.”

Minato smiles and squeezes Obito’s hand in his. Obito forgets how to breathe as those ocean-blue eyes drink him in. It’s the last thing he sees before Sensei closes the distance between them and presses their lips together.

His own eyes flutter shut. Somehow, despite all the intimate things they’ve done, kissing in public in a tea shop makes his heart race like never before. The thought that they’re here, together, and just being so openly affectionate is equally thrilling and pleasing in a way that’s difficult to explain. It isn’t arousal that ripples through him, then, but a sensual satisfaction as Mianto’s lips press against his.

He feels loved. Profoundly, completely, and suddenly he knows without a shadow of a doubt that this is the kind of love Kakashi feels for their teacher, too. Obito can taste it in the way they kiss. Minato wants him, but he also trusts him, believes in him, and wants the best for him. There’s so much Obito can tell from just the way they touch, reverent, passionate and sincere.

This is the moment that it happens as they kiss hand in hand sitting in a tea shop out on a date in the middle of the morning. He feels himself falling absolutely, head over heels, _totally_ in love with his teacher.

There’s no turning back. He’s in deep.

Obito breathes out long and slow when Minato pulls back, and his eyes blink open. He wonders when he even closed them. Sensei is watching him with an adoring gaze. Obito wants to know what he’s thinking. Does Sensei love him, too, the way Obito does? His heart is beating steadily in his chest, not out of control. Just thumping out a happy rhythm Minato must be able to hear.

A smile rises to his face. He can’t explain it, other than he feels good.

Sensei’s hand in his squeezes slightly.

“If you want to do more than kiss, I can Flash us home.” With a mischievous look, Minato leans in close to the shell of his student’s ear, and whispers, “Obito. I like the taste of your lips. Let me take us home so I can have more than a taste.”

Obito looks up and his brain stalls out briefly at the sight of the blonde’s face. There’s pink on his tan cheeks. He feels his heart beat pick up at the prospect of spending some time together with his teacher, alone, and nods. Minato only needs to be touching a part of him for the Flying Thunder God technique to carry them both, but Obito feels it completely necessary to loop both arms around Minato’s neck and hang on with a grin. The blonde cocks an eyebrow and his own arms come down around Obito’s lower back, holding them flush, their chests pressed together.

“Aren’t we forward?”

“Just ready for you to take us home,” Obito corrects. “You sounded thirsty, _Sensei_.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Minato promises, practically purrs, and Obito feels a shiver go down his spine despite that they’re in public, where one or two people in the tea shop have stopped to give curious looks about their blatant embrace.

The eyes staring at them disappear as the world vanishes from around them. Minato kisses him before they fully materialize back at Kakashi’s house. Obito forgets all his worries, then, with Sensei pressed against him.

They find the couch together and sink down onto it together. Minato draws Obito up over him, pulling him onto his chest and slotting them together comfortably. Two large hands press into his back, at his spine, and begin to rub gentle circles, warm and slow, all over. The sensation is so soothing. It’s impossible not to melt under the touch and Obito groans, dropping his head like a brick down onto Minato’s shoulder. His teacher laughs only a little before keeping up his warm touch.

The heat nearly puts Obito to sleep. It’s hypnotic. The way Sensei presses in, hard enough to squeeze the stress out of him but never to the point of pain, is delightful. He can’t keep from making soft sounds at every touch.

“God, I love your hands.”

“That’s quite the compliment.”

“ _Sensei_?”

“Hm?”

“Can we…” He pauses as Mianto’s fingertips work their magic, dancing across a particularly tight knot he didn’t even know he had, in the meat of his back, and he moans instead of talking. There’s an answering noise from his teacher.

“Is it that good?”

“’S really good,” Obito mumbles against the column of Minato’s throat, where he’s buried his face. “ _Sensei_. Don’t stop?”

“Obito,” Minato asks, raising his voice a little, “Would you like me to touch you more?”

Obito nods, still lazily content to lay across his teacher’s body. The hands on his back slide low, and he catches on to Sensei’s meaning.

“Oh!”

There’s a smirk on his teacher’s lips as strong hands slide down over his lower back and find their way to his ass.

A little thrill goes through him. Sensei’s hands feel very nice indeed, groping him, and Obito feels his cheeks warm at the touch. It’s only a little embarrassing because it just feels so damn good. He folds against Minato’s body, feeling their weight shift as he’s moved, and then he’s straddling a thick thigh, the perfect surface to rock his growing erection against in his pants. Obito gives a little sound of approval in his throat and moves his hips.

“That feels nice. What else would you like?”

“I like it when you talk,” Obito says, licking his lips, “The way you say things is…”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Minato replies with a wicked look, blue eyes half-lidded and lips pulled back in a taunting smirk. “Kakashi enjoys listening, too. He has a thing for the sound of my voice. I can’t imagine why.”

Obito blushes heartily. “ _Sensei_ …”

“I really thought you would stay, that day you caught me. Do you remember?”

The younger man nods. The memory is seared into his brain almost as sharp as any memory recorded with his Sharingan eyes. He’ll never forget the face his teacher made as he touched himself, getting off to the sounds of Kakashi fucking himself a room away.

“You looked so good,” he recalls. “I really wanted to stay… I don’t know if I would have touched you then, but I want to, now. Can I?”

“If you like,” Minato murmurs, parting his legs to let Obito reach down between them.

Obito shifts against his thigh. It’s difficult to focus, with Sensei’s hands on his ass but he manages to free his teacher’s trapped cock. He marvels every time at the sight of it. “So big. _Sensei_ , anything you don’t want me to do?”

Minato considers this as Obito just holds his erection. “I don’t like teeth, or nails,” he provides, “but besides those types of sharp touches, why don’t you just do what you like, and I’ll tell you if it isn’t good for me.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Obito says, licking his lips as he strokes Minato’s cock. “Don’t hold back.”

“Don’t hold back?”

“Your voice,” Obito clarifies. “I like to hear it, if you like or don’t like something. Kakashi is very noisy. You don’t have to make noise, on purpose, but don’t hold anything back, either. I want to hear it.”

When he looks up, his handsome face is focused completely on Minato. The look is rather intense. Minato feels his heart skip a beat, and then Obito begins to move, and his heart starts beating very quickly after that.

+

This year there are three components to the Jounin exams. Modeled after the Chuunin exams, there is a written portion to test general and specific scholastic knowledge and information gathering skills, a battle Royale portion to cut the unworthy, and finally a competitive tournament style fighting competition that wraps up the exams. The Jounin exams are not open to the public and are strictly monitored by senior Jounin with no less than five year’s experience on the field, and a handful of available ANBU. Thus does ANBU Cat find himself watching, honor-bound not to interfere, as Hatake Kakashi goes all out against one of the Hyuuga clan members.

The silver-haired man is clearly going to be a Konoha Jounin. It’s inevitable. He has a flawless score for the first two portions of the exam, and even now, the Hyuuga struggles to get back on his feet after having to deflect a third barrage of throwing stars. Meanwhile, Kakashi hasn’t broken a sweat. He never takes his eyes off his opponent, barely speaking, hardly letting up his assault.

“…fucking hell. That Hatake kid is _whopping_ Ishino’s ass.”

“It’s kind of pathetic to watch,” grumbles a voice in reply. “Mitarishi’s match was just as brutal and they gave her the win three minutes in. This is taking forever.”

“Blatant fucking favoritism. It’s his uncle or something, the main proctor for the fight. That’s why he hasn’t given Hatake the win yet.”

“Yikes. It’ll be tough sittin’ across the table from uncle with a big ass black eye tonight, Hatake isn’t holding back.”

ANBU Cat is sorely tempted to remind his fellow Konoha ninja that they are not there to gossip, but to strictly oversee the exam’s safety in the unlikely event that they would need to circumvent a potential fatality. None of the ninja so far have even come close to attacking with killing intent, and the lack of action has allowed some of the exam proctors to relax, giving way to carelessness that could lead to one of the examinees’ untimely deaths.

Cat understands the desire to have social interaction, but they are there in an official capacity. It’s unprofessional.

He tunes out the voices coming from the left and right to focus on the fight below.

There isn’t much left of a fight going on, though. Ishino Hyuuga is dodging again, clearly out of breath and clearly out of stamina. Cat wonders why the ring side proctor doesn’t just end the fight. He squints, recognizing the same colorless irises, and feels a faint irritation. His gossiping comrades were correct. There’s _obviously_ some favoritism going on. This fight is over. Hatake is the clear victor, but the proctor is needlessly dragging it out to give his fellow clansman a chance at victory, which is even more needless, because even losers of individual match ups can be promoted.

Kakashi seems aware of this, and glances up at the proctor, annoyed.

“And now?”

“Your opponent can still move,” the proctor announces with a shake of his head. “The match continues.”

“Are you really going to _force me_ to _knock him out_? He’s in no condition to continue. His left shinbone is fractured. He has second degree burns on his left arm, and if we don’t end the match soon, he’ll have permanent scarring from the wounds on his right.”

“If this were an enemy…”

Kakashi’s arm flashes up and brings down the short lightning blade from his back. It neatly deflects the three shuriken his opponent had sent flying while he spoke with the exam proctor, who snorts and shakes his head at the failed attack.

“The rules are for the safety of my fellow ninja, shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves,” Kakashi hisses, “I don’t need to strike him down. He’s my opponent in this match, but at any other time, he’s my ally—“

He whips around, and ANBU Cat feels struck with horror. It’s a moment too slow.

The Hyuuga grunts as Kakashi’s fist comes down with a sharp _crack_ , but his attack lands anyhow, blocking key chakra flow points on Kakashi’s body. The silver-haired boy disappears in a cloud of smoke. For the first time, the proctor unfolds his arms from his chest, and looks on with very wide eyes.

When the smoke clears, Kakashi stands over Ishino’s unconscious body, but his ears are gone.

In their place, on the top of his head, are _animal ears._

Cat and every other person present stares.

The silver-haired teenager has two large triangular _furry ears_ sticking up out of his hair. There is an honest to goodness _tail_ , fluffy, silver and thick, jutting out from his lower back. If ANBU Cat had to hazard a guess, the low, guttural growl coming from Hatake is coming from between tightly clenched fangs, concealed by the face mask he always wears.

Whispers fly, and Cat feels a sense of apprehension.

“My opponent is incapacitated.”

There’s a clear undercurrent of outrage to his words, but Kakashi makes no move toward the proctor or his fallen opponent. By the rules of the exam, the man finally relents, and ends the match, giving victory to the clear winner. The eyes of every person present follows Kakashi off of the floor as medics leap down to tend to his unconscious opponent. Cat’s excellent hearing unhelpfully fills his ears with the whispers of nearby onlookers.

“…never seen anything like it…”

“…like some kind of wild animal, did you hear him _snarling_?”

“No wonder he wears the mask all the time. Think he’s got a muzzle underneath it?”

“…cat ears? No, they were way too big. Had to be related to a dog, or a _wolf_ …”

“He had a tail. An actual tail with fur and everything. Reminds me of those rumors about giant tailed beasts. Do you think…”

The gossip continues. Cat wrestles with his heart, his duty to his position as exam proctor, and the strange urge to go against protocol and seek out the other boy to offer comfort of some sort. _Shisui would,_ he thinks. Mask in place, Cat creates a replica of himself and has it stand in his place, and folds in to the wood of the wall, melting into its structure.

He follows Hatake’s restless chakra and re-emerges several yards away. The distance gives his target a few moments to anticipate his arrival, and for Cat to observe the obvious changes that have come over the other teenager.

Kakashi’s appendages react organically. His ears stand straight up at the sound of Cat’s footsteps, and his tail swishes behind him without any motion Cat can see. It’s obvious they’re connected to him physically, attached at the base, a part of his natural biology. Fascinating as it may be, Cat cannot fathom the emotions Kakashi must be experiencing, having just been forced to reveal this part of himself to a fair amount of people. Naturally, it will be all over the village before night fall. Gossip spreads faster than wildfire.

Cat wonders how this will change life for the silver-haired teenager. For now, he comes up to a stop just shy of the other boy’s personal space, and waits to be addressed.

“Am I disqualified, ANBU-san?”

“You are not,” Cat says, reminded of his socialization requirements and attempting empathy, “That final attack revealed something you have previously kept hidden. I understand if you are experiencing distress. Would you like a hug?”

Kakashi barks a laugh.

“You don’t even know me,” he says, voice rough but not offended.

“You introduced me to Uchiha Shisui,” Cat reminds him. “We are friends now.”

“Obito’s cousin? Little brat,” Kakashi huffs. Cat wonders at this expression, because simultaneously, Kakashi’s wolfish tail starts wagging slightly behind him. Wagging tails on dogs generally indicate that they are experiencing a positive emotion. Perhaps this is fondness expressed by exasperation? He’ll ask Shisui. In the interim, he holds out both arms. Kakashi eyes him with a faint amount of distrust, which is completely understandable, given their almost nonexistent relationship, but he persists.

“Obito told me hugs make everything better.”

The other boy’s expression softens at once. Cat feels victorious. Kakashi is walking closer.

“Don’t tell him I said this, but Obito can be a genius about this kind of stuff,” he says gravely, and opens his own arms very slightly. “Might as well give it a shot. C’mere.”

Heart pattering happily in his chest, Cat comes, and embraces the other boy.

He’s much taller than Shisui, and lean, but not wiry. There’s dense muscle under his shirt that barely moves when Cat comes in contact with it. Hugs make everything better, Obito had said, and Shisui, too, and Cat believes it because after only a few moments' application of his technique, the other boy's fiercely wound muscles begin to relax. Perhaps he is a genius about this kind of stuff. Whatever the reason, Hatake's face is less tight when Cat pulls away. 

"...thank you, ANBU-san."

"Cat," Cat says.

"Cat. We met before, but I didn't give my name properly."

"I know who you are, but it's nice to meet you."

The boy with wolf ears regards him oddly. "Has anyone ever told you you talk like a robot?"

Cat tries not to wince. 

"...I have been informed... I mean, Shisui says, sometimes..."

Kakashi shakes his head. "I was teasing. Are the exams concluded?"

"They are..."

"Then, if you'll excuse me?" Cat understands his desire to retreat, and steps back to give him space. Kakashi lingers for a moment and offers a very slight nod, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi needs comfort. Minato and Obito are there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingerguns* enjoy ladies and gents

Obito knows something is wrong because Kakashi walks in to the house already un-sealed. His ears flop loosely in his hair, like there’s no feeling to them, and his tail is static, dragging behind him, lifeless. The sight makes Obito’s heart clench with worry.

“Hey, welcome… back, Kakashi, your ears. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

That’s a straight up lie, Obito thinks, staring at the younger man in disbelief. He doesn’t look any worse for wear, physically, but Kakashi looks caught between annoyance and apprehension, and the way his wolf ears and tail look, nearly lifeless, is unnerving.

“My chakra points got blocked last-minute in my fight with a Hyuuga. The Seal won’t work. I can’t activate it anymore.”

“That’s no problem, _Sensei’s_ great with Fuinjutsu. He can write you a new one.”

“Obito, everyone already saw,” Kakashi says tonelessly. “There’s no point in hiding anymore.”

The Uchiha is more alarmed at how Kakashi is talking rather than by what he’s saying. He sounds like he’s already given up. Without asking, Obito jogs over, and wraps Kakashi up in his arms, pulling the other boy against his chest. Kakashi goes without resisting, head knocking up against Obito’s cheek, and he surrenders to the embrace. A soft whimper escapes his throat. His wolf attributes remain still, which makes warning bells ring in Obito’s head. He’s so used to Kakashi’s ears twitching, tail swishing. To see them suddenly static, like they’re fake, is _awful_.

Obito has a flashback to the last time he needed reassurance, and he thinks of Kakashi licking their teacher’s teeth. Odd as it was, it worked beautifully, and he suggests it again.

“I’ve got you. Kakashi, want me to take you to _Sensei_?”

“I’m not a child,” Kakashi protests, face still stoic, but his tail is wagging limply behind him.

Obito doesn’t make fun, for once, and instead tugs Kakashi along insistently. The silver-haired teenager is a Jounin, an elite Konoha ninja, yet he lets himself be manhandled by his older teammate until they arrive at the back of the house.

Then all Kakashi can see is Minato’s blue eyes as they take him in, and the painful sight of his fading smile as he realizes something has gone wrong.

“Kakashi?”

Obito gives him the push he needs, and then he’s stumbling over, yanking off his mask and throwing himself into Minato’s neck, where his scent is strongest. Kakashi nearly sobs at the relief. All his anger, worry, and tension fly away for the smell he needs, and the feeling of warm hands wrapping him up.

There’s the sensation of losing his footing as _Sensei_ scoops him up. Kakashi doesn’t even try to protest the treatment. He’s too busy burrowing into the crook of Minato’s neck, whimpering softly and burying his face close, trying to rub himself all over the older man.

The world shifts. _Sensei_ is laying back and Kakashi drops down to plant his knees in the bed on either side of his boyfriend’s body. He’s aware Obito is still around but he seeks Minato’s mouth with a single-minded fervency, panting, desperate, spiraled out of control now that he’s back where he can break. Voices have half a conversation but Kakashi doesn’t hear it. He’s too busy trying to find comfort in Sensei’s familiar taste, licking in with short strokes of his tongue, lapping around the words he makes with his mouth.

Then there’s a feeling he can’t ignore. Warmth, against his back, and on his neck—Obito is kissing him.

Black eyes blink open and Kakashi twists in Minato’s arms. His teammate reaches up to cup his face with a warm hand. Obito’s black eyes promise him love wordlessly, and Kakashi feels his throat constrict. He can’t speak. Beneath him, Sensei shifts, and between the two of them Kakashi feels that frantic need for reassurance slowly slipping away.

He’s safe, here. Minato is under him, holding him up and Obito is behind him, ready to catch him if he falls. It’s fine. He’s going to be alright.

“We’ve got you,” he hears, though who says it is a mystery. Kakashi opens his mouth when Obito comes to kiss him, and he reaches up to draw the other boy close.

Obito’s hand slides up under his shirt as they kiss, coming up smoothly over his abs and stomach, tracing a line over his beating heart to rest against his chest, palm flat over a pebbling nipple. Minato’s hands, larger, hotter, ease up and down his lower back. The heat is soothing. Relaxing. Kakashi moans into Obito’s mouth as someone’s hand undoes his pants, and shoves down his boxers. He can’t even remember getting hard.

“Want you,” Obito murmurs, and Kakashi feels the older boy pressing in close behind him, right up against his ass through his boxers. “Kakashi. I want to feel you. Can I pull your pants off all the way?”

“Yes,” Kakashi gasps, the words going straight to his cock, throbbing against Obito’s searching fingertips, “ _Yes_ , Obito, I want you— _Sensei_ , can we…”

“Hold on,” Minato murmurs, adjusting. Between him and Obito, they work Kakashi’s pants off. He’s still wearing his shirt but he knows Minato likes it on, so he doesn’t try to strip it off. His wolf ears flick back to catch the sound of Obito unzipping his pants. Minato frees his own cock and Kakashi can’t help lowering himself so their erections meet, sliding together with a delicious friction. Minato hisses. There’s no oil, but Kakashi is plenty hard, dick dripping with precum, and Obito helpfully reaches down to smear it all over both of them. Both men groan appreciatively as everything becomes slick.

“Perfect. Kakashi, open? Don’t bite.”

Minato stares as Kakashi obeys. It’s a beautiful sight to see; his wolf-lover naked from the waist down, straddling his hips and slowly rocking up against his cock, holding his top half still, pliant and docile for Obito’s questing fingers. He lets the older boy fuck in to his mouth with his hand, seeking saliva, and coming away dripping wet.

His cock twitches at the sight.

“ _Incredible_ ,” he mumbles, reaching up to distract Kakashi with a kiss while Obito works him open.

Well, tries to.

“How do you do this, with the tail,” Obito asks from behind Kakashi. “ _Sensei_?”

“If you grab it, he’ll come before it’s time, so hold it gently,” Minato says around Kakashi’s mouth, kissing him slowly and holding his attention. Obito nods and sweeps Kakashi’s tail into one hand, careful not to squeeze or pull. Kakashi’s entire lower half shivers at the touch in anticipation. It only deepens as Obito’s fingers slide down the curve of his ass, to his entrance, where Obito presses in gently.

Watching Kakashi kiss his first lover sends pleasant shudders down Obito’s spine. To feel the heat of him at the same time makes Obito bite his lip to keep from groaning.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, _Kakashi_. You’re so hot inside.”

Kakashi whimpers a little, unable to help it. Obito’s fingers are nearly the size of his own. The feel of them pushing in is almost familiar. Obito takes care to explore, pressing in and stretching his hole in increments, fucking in steadily with his fingers to feel Kakashi against him.

“I love this,” Obito whispers, face warm and eyes half-lidded. “Kakashi. I could touch you just like this, as long as you want.”

Kakashi shivers at the words. Obito is _burning_ to please him. The way he speaks is delicious, and Kakashi feels himself melting for the older boy’s touch.

With the way Sensei keeps lazily rutting against him in a steady rhythm, providing the perfect pace, he’s so close already, and they’ve barely done anything. Embarrassed and aroused, Kakashi tears apart from the kiss, and tries to catch his breath, panting prettily.

Obito doesn’t let up, fucking in with two fingers, then adding another with a reverent sound as Kakashi gasps for him.

“Oh god, the sounds you make… Kakashi, it’s _so good_ for me, when you do that…”

“’S good for me, too,” Kakashi pants back, trying to keep from coming. “Sensei. _Sensei_.”

“Are you close?”

“I don’t want to come yet. I want Obito inside of me, first.”

Minato reaches up, whispering an apology, and finds the base of Kakashi’s tail, near Obito’s hands, and scratches. Kakashi jolts upright, eyes narrowed in discomfort. Obito’s fingers inside don’t distract from the weird sensation and he glares down at his blonde lover.

“ _Sensei_!”

“You said you didn’t want to come,” Minato says calmly, “Obito? Is he ready for you?”

“I don’t know,” Obito says quietly, and Kakashi half-turns to give the other boy his attention. “Kakashi? Will you let me in?”

He’s withdrawing with his fingers. Kakashi watches them go and feels his heart stop as Obito strokes himself with a wet hand. His dick is right there, slightly glossy with his spit, and Obito watches him back for explicit permission.

Kakashi reaches up with one hand to drag Obito close. He kisses Obito fiercely, pressing back at the same time, and Obito groans against him as Kakashi shoves back against the head of his cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers as Obito finally finally breaches him.

Minato has a front row seat to the way Kakashi reacts as he takes Obito’s cock. He looks gorgeous like this, barely holding himself up on all fours over his teacher’s body, trembling at the lovely sensation of feeling Obito inside, filling him up slowly. Kakashi’s mouth is half parted as his shoulders shake. His hips tilt back, pressing back to take more of his teammate’s dick, and Minato feels a heady kind of rush to watch his lover flush for Obito. He’s beautiful.

Kakashi gasps as Obito slides inside, inch by inch. He’s so careful, murmuring soft things into the flesh of Kakashi’s pale shoulder as he pushes in. There’s a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and it feels like Obito could reach in to his chest and hold it, and he’d still trust Obito not to squeeze too tightly. He gives in to the feeling, whimpering in his throat, and rocking back to meet Obito’s slow, steady thrust in. “Obito…”

“Kakashi,” Obito whispers back, shaky, though his hands on Kakashi’s body are very steady. “Kakashi. You feel… gods, it’s so _tight_.”

The silver-haired boy nods and shoves his hips back. Obito cries out, his own hips stuttering forward, rocking both of them down over Sensei, who gasps at the sudden contact. Kakashi’s erection throbs against his, and Minato feels heat overtake his face. He can’t stop his own hips, humping up to meet Kakashi’s erection, slick against his, and plenty hot. “You look incredible. Kakashi. How does it feel?”

“It’s… _ah_. Good. _Obito_ , I… I really…”

The words are hard to get out. He feels connected as Obito bottoms out inside of him, hips finally pressing flush to his ass, and his mouth fails him at the feeling.

Caught up between his two lovers, Kakashi feels overwhelmed. He shakes his head and tries to fight it, but Obito murmuring softly, asking permission to start moving sweetly against his skin and the heat of Minato beneath him is perfect. He cries out weakly, shuddering despite himself, hips moving beyond his control, and spends messily all over Minato’s stomach.

Obito yelps as Kakashi clenches down around him when he comes. The pulsing sensation of his muscles contracting automatically with his orgasm is good, almost too good. He breathes in deeply, concentrating on not coming as Kakashi rides out the waves of pleasure with a low groan. Minato beneath both of them makes a quiet sound.

“It’s fine,” Kakashi says after a few moments. “Obito. You can move.”

“Give me a minute.”

“I’m alright.”

“I know.”

“Then don’t wait for me,” Kakashi complains, shifting his hips, causing Obito gasp tightly. “I’m not some untouched virigin. You can—“

“ _I am,_ ” Obito whimpers.

Black eyes blink.

“You and Rin haven’t…”

“Of course we have,” Obito bites out, “She isn’t interested in anal. This, this is my first time with a guy. _Fuck_. Kakashi, its… hang on, alright?”

Minato watches Kakashi go still.

“Oh,” he says softly. “Obito. I…”

“Hush,” Minato scolds, taking Kakash’s face with both hands. “You’re rather tight, my love. Let’s give him time to adjust. I’ll help you relax for him.” He comes up and pulls Kakashi down half way, and distracts him with another kiss.

Obito collects himself, both hands holding Kakashi by the hips. Inside is searing. He’s so hot, and so tight. He can feel every little moment, the way Kakashi’s body bends when Minato pulls him, and how his muscles all turn to jelly as their teacher kisses him long and slow. Watching Sensei’s hands ruck up Kakashi’s shirt to slide up the slope of his back is just what Obito needs. He chases the sight of them, enjoying the view of Kakashi’s lower back, and starts to move.

Kakashi’s gasp tells Minato to back off a bit. He watches intently as Obito fucks Kakashi right on top of him. His heart thumps slow and steady the same as Obito’s rhythm as he looks on, eyes unblinking, unwilling to miss a moment. Kakashi is experienced and knows what he likes. To see Obito shy and uncertain is sweet. Minato adores the look of him as he fucks the younger man.

He wants it to be good for Kakashi. He loves the other boy, wants him to feel good and be happy, but Obito can’t ignore Sensei’s eyes on him, ocean blue and vacillating between the two of them. He looks pleased watching Kakashi gasp at his touch, but he isn’t envious the way Obito had feared. If anything, there’s a hint of jealousy when he’s watching _Kakashi_.

The crazy thought lands. Maybe Minato wants to try it, with him. Obito’s hips stutter a bit at the thought, and Kakashi _keens_ for him.

The beautiful sound draws his full attention.

“That, fuck, Kakashi, I could _live_ off that noise.”

“Then do that again,” Kakashi urges, backing up with his hips, “Make me.”

“Like this?” Obito wonders, fucking in experimentally. Kakashi’s ears flick forward. Not the same angle as before. Determined, Obito licks his lips and seeks a better angle, watching Kakashi’s face for signs of success. He feels a grin come on as he fucks in and Kakashi’s eyes go wide.

“There?”

“ _Right_ there,” Kakashi hisses, scrambling to hold on to Minato beneath him, wolf tail swishing broadly off to one side. “Obito!”

“I’ve got you,” Minato murmurs, holding on as Obito starts fucking him in earnest, rocking in over and over again in a steadily rising tempo.

Kakashi pants for him, and his tail keeps swishing, which Obito takes for a good thing. The heat of him is delicious no matter the angle but even better is this, the way Kakashi seems to lose his strength and grunts with every thrust, trying to hang on to their teacher as he’s fucked. Obito would sacrifice his own orgasm easily to see Kakashi come again, and drives in at the angle that seems to make the other boy’s toes curl with pleasure.

Minato is surprised. He can’t tell which he likes more, Kakashi’s face open-mouthed and flush, or Obito’s. His focus is _indomitable_. He looks ready to do anything, as long as it takes, whatever he needs to make Kakashi come on his cock, and the intensity of his gaze makes his aching erection throb. More slick leaks out of his dick where Kakashi’s own returning erection is rubbing against him and the mess all over his abs. A little dazedly, Minato reaches down between them to fist their cocks as Obito rocks in against Kakashi’s sweet spot.

He _whines_ , head back, throat bared, and Obito feels pleasure strike the core of him at that sound. Kakashi looks so good like this. Between the sounds he keeps making and the feel and the heat from Sensei’s lustblown glaze-eyed gaze, he isn’t going to last much longer.

“Want, _fuck_ , want t’make you come,” Obito pants, a little delirious, so close, and Kakashi’s so tight, and hot, but he wants, _gasping_ with how good it is, he wants Kakashi to cum from this. “I want, Kakashi, what, ah! What d’you need? Oh, fuck!”

Minato reaches up because Kakashi is too far gone to ask for what he wants, grabs his tail by the base, and yanks sharply.

Kakashi cusses, loudly, and drops down to bite Minato’s neck.

Obito watches Sensei’s eyes widen and his cheeks go scarlet, and, impossibly, they lock eyes and come at almost the same time with Kakashi thrashing through a second orgasm between them.

The silver-haired teen whimpers. He can’t help it, feeling both Minato and Obito releasing onto or into his body. It’s _viscerally_ pleasing. He drops like a rock against his teacher’s broad chest. He can’t think through the powerful haze of satisfaction. His wolf tail is wagging very weakly back and forth. Fingers catch it gently and comb it to soothe him.

Minato strokes his face as Obito pulls out with a series of soft sounds. His cock slips out and Kakashi shivers to feel the proof of their tryst deep inside. He’ll need to get up and clean but he can’t feel his legs. _It was good, for a first time,_ he thinks, and relaxes against Sensei’s body.

Little touches everywhere. A hand on his hip, a reverent grip against his ass, and another creeping steadily up the sweaty skin of his neck. Kakashi turns for the fingers that press seeking the edge of his jaw, and Obito comes in to kiss him fiercely, cheeks flushed red from their coupling.

Minato watches them and feels his heart rate steady. They look precious, pressed close and panting through their noses as they kiss. Obito pulls away and Kakashi chases him. The older teen comes back with a laugh, and lets Kakashi kiss to his heart’s content. Of course it has to have an edge of competition, Minato thinks fondly as Obito peppers Kakashi’s hot cheeks with quick smooches. They find fun in trying to one-up each other. And it’s just what they do.

“So good,” Obito murmurs between kisses. “Kakashi. _Kakashi_.”

“Obito,” Kakashi murmurs back, smitten.

“Kakashi, I love you. I’ve loved you since forever. You have to know…”

“Of course I do,” Kakashis’ voice scolds. “Obito. It’s so obvious, since the beginning. You don’t even need to say it.”

“I wanted you to hear it,” Obito admits. “I know Sensei must tell you a ton, but I never got to.”

“You don’t need to say it because I already know, but I’m happy to hear it,” Kakashi continues. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“You should be. Like I said, I already know—I think everyone does, you weren’t exactly _subtle_ —but, Obito, never stop telling me.”

Black eyes blink, and Obito perks up.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Kakashi insists, ears tilted forward, eyes fixed on the older boy. “I like hearing it.”

“Kakashi,” Obito gushes, “ _I love you._ ”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you!”

“Are you really gonna just keep saying it right now?” Kakashi grumbles, but his cheeks are pink and his tail wags, giving him away, and Obito goes on as he means to, repeating himself over and over again, coming in close to capture Kakashi’s huffing lips in a kiss.

The three of them fall into bed together and against each other. Minato smiles as Kakashi’s legs tangle with his, even as he kisses Obito hungrily. He leans in to press his mouth against Kakashi’s neck, where his silver hair falls against his skin and he kisses Kakashi there, arms sneaking around him, over his waist and hips to find Obito. The touch is unexpected, if Obito’s soft sound is any indication, but it isn’t unwanted: a hot hand finds his and grips it fiercely, lacing their fingers. Their hands touch as they lay kisses all over their wolf-eared lover, who makes beautiful noises for them, coming alive with delighted sounds for their touch.

“Everything’s beautiful, and nothing hurts,” Obito says very softly, “If it could be like this, forever, I wouldn’t need anything else. It’s perfect.”

“It’s not,” Kakashi denies immediately, turning over to face his teacher with worry written in his gaze. “ _Sensei_. My Seal won’t activate. In the last battle in my exams, my chakra paths were blocked.”

“A _Henge_ will suffice until we can have Rin look at you,” Minato suggests, blue eyes blinking as he regards Kakashi face to face, “But, Kakashi, you don’t have to hide. You’re beautiful, just like this.”

Those black eyes blink, and his large fluffy ears flick forward, attentive. He likes the compliment. Minato wonders why he hasn’t made it plainer.

“Kakashi. I love you just as you are. You never have to hide—you never have.”

“I’ve been masking them for so long, though,” Kakashi murmurs, pleased at the praise but uncertain. “Won’t everyone think poorly of me for suddenly changing?”

“Did Rin and I treat you different when you suddenly showed off for us, that one morning back when we were kids?” Obito asks.

“You’re different. I made you mine. Both of you.”

“When did you make _Rin_ yours,” Minato wonders. Kakashi shoves him.

“It’s not a sexual thing, always. She’s pack. You are, too. So I don’t mind that you know. But I don’t know how the village will take it.”

“Did someone see you?”

“Everyone saw,” Kakashi mutters.

Minato and Obito exchange glances over the top of his head.

“It’ll be all over the village within a week. You have two options. You can maintain a Henge until we fix your chakra pathways, and then I can re-write your Seal, or Jiraiya- _sensei_ , if you prefer… but, Kakashi. You can also stop hiding. You can _share_ your heritage with the village. You don’t need to tell anyone anything. Or. If you’re ready, you can stop Sealing that part of you away.” Minato’s eyes are warm. “You’re worried about how people will react. You said the same to me before we showed your teammates. I think you’ll be surprised again.”

“It’s up to you,” Obito says, supportive. “Kakashi. No matter what, we’ll always have your back.”

“I know.” He leans up to lay a kiss against Obito’s lips, and then to Minato’s, and nestles between the two of them, very lazily content, all his fears allayed. He still has Obito’s cum in his ass, and Minato’s on his stomach where it’s mixed with his own, but he doesn’t care about the mess at the moment. All he wants is to stay wrapped up between his teacher and his teammate where he’s so satisfied and supported, so openly loved and wanted and cared for.

When he shuts his eyes all he feels is peace.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Don't Fret, Cat Will Be Ok  
> And so will everyone else  
> This story is brought to you by the Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, it was a struggle getting this right. I realized that I had begun something I absolutely did NOT want to write, and had to figure out a way to make it work. We talk a LOT about Kakashi's feelings? He grows a little, emotionally, and maybe Rin is the best friend everyone needs. I love her a lot in this story. Everyone needs a Rin.

Rin finds all her boys fresh out of the shower and piled haphazardly in the main room. Stepping out of her shoes, she swan-dives over. Obito and Kakashi rise up at the same time to catch her, Obito grabbing her hips, Kakashi supporting her head and neck, and Minato beams at the impromptu show of teamwork.

The brown-haired girl wrests both teammates into a fond embrace as she gets down from their arms.

“I’m home!”

“You’re back,” Kakashi says warmly, “Welcome home, Rin.”

She laughs as Obito kisses her, watches Kakashi’s wagging tail with a bright sound. “I’ve been missed?”

“We’re not complete without you,” Minato says, only half joking. Rin tries to ignore the way his eyes bore into her, showing his sincerity despite his joking tone, and she quickly switches topics.

“So! Kakashi! There’s this rumor I heard from my friends in town. Apparently you’re a _werewolf_!”

Kakashi shouts—no, _barks_ a laugh. Then he colors abruptly, and throws both hands over his mouth, cheeks pink.

Obito breaks out into helpless snickering. Minato tries and fails to contain his chuckles, and Kakashi quietly mumbles, “I am _not_ a werewolf.”

“Wow,” Obito says when he can stop laughing, “You weren’t kidding about those rumors being all over town, _Sensei_. It hasn’t even been a day.”

“That’s alright,” Sensei says sympathetically. “There’s rumors about me, too. Apparently I’m gay.”

Obito chokes, and Rin clutches her stomach, shaking as she laughs at the look on Kakashi’s face.

“That rumor is true, though.”

“Is it?” Minato asks, blue eyes wide. “Which of my boyfriends gave me away?”

It’s enough for Kakashi to crack a smile. Rin and Obito fall over each other, struggling to breath for how hard they’re giggle-snorting, laughing through their noses like children. The four of them rearrange themselves, limbs criss-crossing, heads resting on abdomens or shoulders, and they settle into a familiar pile. Obito shares a quiet conversation with Rin about their activities while petting Kakashi’s hair by his ears, stroking through the silver locks as he talks. Kakashi shuts his eyes for Obito’s touch and loops his hand with Rin’s, resting his cheek against his teacher’s chest. Minato smiles and sits and listens, enjoying just being close, and hearing snippets of Obito’s conversation. Their tryst sounds very lovely the way he tells it and Rin is an excellent listener.

It’s in this fashion that Shisui finds them all, with an unfamiliar brown-haired boy in tow.

“Is it true,” he asks without announcing his arrival, “Kakashi, there’s someone saying you’re a _fox spirit_! Are they right?”

“No,” Kakashi says without getting up or moving at all, too comfortable wrapped up in his team. “Fox?”

“Yeah,” Shisui goes on, eyes bright, “I always thought they were wolf ears, y’know? But! Which is it?”

“I’m not a spirit, I’m a human.”

“But you have animal ears—“

“Shisui,” Obito cuts in. His tone says everything, and his younger cousin stands straight up.

“I didn’t want to upset him, I was just asking. Sorry, Obito, Kakashi-san.”

“Just Kakashi is fine.”

Shisui’s shoulders relax. That’s as good as an apology accepted from the other boy, and he knows it. Tugging on his friend’s hand, he draws them in closer. The brown-haired boy comes with a cautious expression.

“This seems kinda private! Shisui-kun, are you sure…”

“Watch,” Shisui says, very convinced of whatever he wants to show off, and he flops down against Obito’s stomach.

The pile adjusts at once, Rin scooting over to make room, Obito slinging an arm down to catch Shisui up in a brief embrace before leaving his arm across his cousin’s chest. Shisui makes a gesture, inviting, and points to the spot beside him, next to himself and Minato.

A very mild blush dusts the boy’s face.

“…Yondaime-sama, I’m not intruding?”

“You’re not intruding, Umino-san,” Minato says gently. “This is a social interaction technique we’ve been using with Kakashi since he was young. Wolves usually form family units, like packs, and the four of us started sharing space intimately. If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to join us. But no. You’re not intruding.”

His words give Iruka the confidence to walk over barefoot and drop in beside Shisui. The Uchiha beside him grins, one hand gripping his cousin’s arm, still lying across his body, and reaches out. Iruka readily takes his hand with a rapidly growing smile.

“They do this, like, _all the time,_ ” Shisui goes on as Obito starts talking to his girlfriend again. “And sometimes Itachi and I do it.”

“I’ve seen you,” Iruka confirms, looking around quietly. “It seems really cozy. I think I like it. Can we come here often, Yondaime-sama?”

“Kakashi?”

“Yeah, that's fine,” Kakashi says sleepily, lulled by Obito’s hand in his hair, and listening to the sound of Minato’s heartbeat.

“Shisui, this is so nice. It’s like a big cuddle puddle,” Iruka says, a little excitedly, “What happens now?”

“Now we just pretend everything’s okay and nothing is bad,” Shisui says very seriously. Then he cracks a grin. “Unless you wanna talk about stuff that bugs you? I mean, when it’s just me’n’Itachi, we kinda complain ‘bout our parents. Oh! There’s this boy I like! Wanna talk about that?”

“You like boys,” Iruka asks, eyes very wide. “But, you can’t make a family with another boy…”

“There’s _so many Uchiha_ , Iruka. I don’t need to make babies. I’ve got tons of cousins already!”

“That’s true. So who is it? Anyone I know?”

“He’s _ANBU_ ,” Shisui gushes, clearly in his element and dying to talk about it. “He’s fast, like lightning, he’s really funny and fun, and…”

Minato stops listening in, letting the boys chatter. He hadn’t expected boys Shisui’s age to want to spend time like this, all lumped together just relaxing together, doing next to nothing, but expressing emotions in a healthy way is an important part of growing up, and beside, both boys seem happy. That’s all that matters to him.

Well, he thinks as he watches Kakashi doze off and Obito speak softly to Rin, perhaps that isn’t _all_ that matters to him.

+

ANBU Cat is preforming his duty, watching the Hokage’s house to keep an eye open for assassins or intruders, when he spots Shisui. Specifically, he sees Shisui running up, hand in hand with another boy.

Cat’s chest clenches, _painfully_.

He’s met enough of the socialization requirements to recognize the stabbing sensation for what it is. He’s jealous. He works to control his suddenly audible breathing, trying to rationalize the intense reaction. Shisui and he are friends. Shisui is enigmatic, bright and delightful, and his features are pleasing to the eye. Of course he would have other friends besides Cat, who is part of the Hokage’s personal protection detail, who works almost constantly and can’t even show his face—of course Shisui has other friends.

There’s a whisper as Eagle lands beside him.

“Your heart rate’s spiked.”

“Yes, sir. I’m working on it.”

“Something happen?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, sir. I’m fit to work.”

“Your rotation is up in a few weeks,” Eagle mentions. “I can move it up if you wanna see your new crush.”

Cat’s response is too slow, and when he turns to face the older teen, Eagle is thrusting a thumb in the direction of the Hokage’s house.

“An Uchiha, huh? Another good choice. If you can’t have the Hokage, might as well have a love that overflows oceans.”

“It’s not love,” Cat says automatically. “We’re friends.”

“Sure. Friends get jumpy and envious when they see their friends holding hands with someone else.”

He’s not sure how professional it would be to stab his superior for such remarks. Cat refrains on principle, but it’s a close thing.

“Easy, soldier. You’ll give away our position like that.”

He notices that his control has slipped. Cat stamps down on his killing intent, again, _too slow_. He feels a ripple of frustration go through him. Why are his reactions so difficult to control now? He was a flawless instrument of death and protection before. Now he feels compromised. His hand clenches at his side and Eagle tsk-s softly.

“It’s not bad that you care.”

“Shinobi don’t need emotions,” Cat monotones.

“People do.”

Something about that statement makes Cat freeze.

Does his superior know about his upbringing in the now disbanded ROOT orginization? His... unconventional origins? Cat’s heart beat spikes again. His palms are sweaty in his gloves and his breathing is unsteady. It’s just a moment, just an instant, but that’s all it takes.

“ANBU Cat.”

He looks up to Eagle’s masked face.

“It’s not a bad thing. Graduating.”

“It feels like it is,” Cat whispers.

“Then your socialization requirements did what they were supposed to,” Eagle says gently. “Cat. You’re not meant to be a weapon forever. We’ll miss you but everyone is happy for you. You’re the youngest of us. We wanted you to graduate before you had to retire.”

He doesn’t have to bring up that most ANBU operatives retire by death.

That doesn’t mean he wants to leave ANBU.

“Effective immediately?”

“Effective after I give my report to the Yondaime,” Eagle says, and it’s almost fond, as soft as he’s ever spoken. Cat finds his chest squeezing again and shakes his head.

“I’m not ready.”

“The uncertainty in your voice tells me you are. ANBU Cat was never uncertain. He heeded every order perfectly, automatically. Like a robot. But you can’t be Cat forever. It’s time to be yourself, whoever that really is. It’s time to go.”

He disappears in a swirl of leaves. Cat wonders if he’ll ever see the man again.

His gaze returns to the house he’s supposed to be watching, to the man he’s supposed to be protecting, and Cat… not Cat. Kinoe? No. That name doesn’t sound right anymore. Without this job, who is he, even? Cat, for now, doesn’t know.

He wonders what Shisui would say, and chooses not to notice how damp the mask has become.

+

Rin notices Kakashi pacing in the morning. His seal is undone. Sensei had explained, and Obito in part, what happened during his exams. His chakra paths were blocked and he can’t activate the Body Modification Seal that normally hides his wolf features. Even though he’d had them healed Sensei wants to wait a full twenty-four hours before re applying the Seal to avoid any adverse effects. She can sense his unease radiating as she picks some breakfast, several onigiri rice balls.

Almost as an afterthought, she watches him, and waits, and then chucks one at his head when his blind spot is exposed.

He snags it out of the air without looking, so at least he’s not that far gone.

“Morning, dog-brain.”

“Assassination by breakfast,” Kakashi deadpans, “I’ll be the laughing stock of…”

He pauses, leaving off the teasing to trail off, and Rin tilts her head thoughtfully.

“You’re worried what people think of you.”

“You’re _actually_ a Yamanaka,” Kakashi accuses, pointing at her. “Stop reading my mind, Rin.”

“I’m not! I just have good guesses!” She doesn’t need to explain that it’s obvious, what he’s worried about. “You don’t really think people would laugh at you. Do you?”

“They might.”

“Would that bother you?”

Kakashi shrugs. He’s trying to play it cool but he hasn’t left the house yet. Obviously he’s bugged by the potential of laughter following him in the streets for his natural appearance. Rin feels her heart go out to her teammate.

“You don’t want to use a _Henge_?”

“And have it drop in the village where people already suspect? For them to think I’m ashamed of it? No. I don’t.”

“You don’t need to go into town for anything until we get this fixed, if you want.”

Kakashi’s tail swishes.

“I don’t want to hide,” he says, voice soft. “But, what if they hate me?”

“Who cares about what other people think?”

“I do,” Kakashi says seriously. “I don’t care about the opinion of people, singular, but I’m worried about what people think, plural. You and Obito and Sensei are all about believing in the people around you, and it’s great, because it’s worked out so far, but people’s opinions matter, especially if it’s something many people believe. Public ridicule is no small matter. What if the whole village thinks I’m a freak?”

Rin stares.

“Do you think you’re a freak?”

“I’m different,” Kakashi says instead of answering. His tail is very still. “I’m not _like_ everyone else. I stand out. What if…”

She walks over until they’re face to face. Reaching up, Rin plants her hands on KAkashi’s shoulders, and looks him in the eye.

“Kakashi. Do you think you’re a freak?”

“No, Rin,” he says dutifully, but there’s not as much confidence in his voice as Rin wants. She steels herself and doesn’t smile, but lets all her confidence pour through her eyes, fixed on Kakashi’s, and she says,

“Then, no matter what anyone else thinks, you’ll be okay.”

She’s touching his shoulders through his shirt, so she feels the ultra-fine shiver that goes through him at her words.

“You’re so sure. What if you’re wrong?”

“What are you really afraid of, Kakashi? Do you think what people say will change our minds, how we feel about you? Even if the village didn’t like how you looked, or called you slurs, you know that at least the three of us would love you, no matter what.”

“Obito’s family…” Kakashi starts.

“Obito would renounce them, sooner than leave us,” she says, certain. “He’d leave his name behind, and his eyes, for your sake.”

Kakashi looks gutted.

Rin squeezes his shoulder.

“We’d choose you. All of us. I’d stand by _Sensei_ and Obito and support you, even if it was the three of us against the whole village or even the whole _world_ , Kakashi. You have to know that.”

He blinks back tears and nods once, unable to speak.

She feels, a little bit, that her words have got through to him, and it’s worth it, to see that sliver of self confidence come back to her usually cool and assured friend. Kakashi’s not like this at any other time but at every other time he has full control of himself, mastery of his body. To suddenly lose control of it… she can understand that uncertainty, how it might breed doubt, in even the strongest, most self-assured person. Kakashi isn’t her everything, but she would do anything to have her friend back. The one that makes her go all out in practice spars. The one that makes Obito light up and Sensei’s eyes smile, the guy who can hold lightning in one hand and his father’s sword in the other.

She’ll stand by his side, until he can walk again on his own.

“Your heritage is a part of you, Kakashi. Even though you stopped hiding it around us, if you’re more comfortable with the Seal, there’s no reason to push yourself to reveal it to the whole village. Sure, people will talk. There’s already rumors. But what will you really accomplish by walking through the village just to show it off?”

Kakashi hold still.

“…if everyone knew the truth…”

She waits.

“…if I go and show how I really look, I won’t have to hide anymore.”

“I want you to do what’s most comfortable for _you_ , Kakashi. Not everyone else,” Rin says seriously. “If you’re ready, I’ll walk by your side and we can show the whole village how you are, but it’s your choice. You don’t have to do this today, right now, while there’s still rumors circulating. If you want to wait and only show people you trust, then we can just wait for Sensei to re-write the Seal after you’ve healed. What do you really want?”

There is a very long pause.

He stares at her hands and catches himself trying to convince himself that this he’s ready, and that they should go ahead and get it over with.

What is he doing?

Does the entire village need to know, is it any of their business? It wasn’t before.

“People will talk,” he says slowly, “some people already saw… but… it’s my body.”

“It is.”

“Rin, I look _so different_ from everyone else.”

“Kakashi, no matter what you choose, nothing can change how we feel about you,” Rin says again, very seriously. “We’d pick you. Every time. Just because a few people saw doesn’t mean you need to go right away and show everybody else. You can do this whenever you want. I know it’s fresh, but you don’t have to do it right now. You can always wait until you want to. If you’re ready to do that now, I’ll go with you, and support you.” She gives his hand a squeeze in hers, and offers a smile. “What else are teammates for? I’ve got your back.”

“…and Obito?”

Kakashi’s wolf ears flick, as if he’s listening deeper into the house for the other boy’s presence.

“And Obito,” Rin agrees, smile blooming on her purple-streaked cheeks. “I’ll get him. Eat something! By the time I’m back, I bet you’ll feel right as rain.”

She leans in and catches him up in a hug, arms slung around his neck, and he holds her back, wrapping her up by the waist and squeezing tightly for a second. All the air rushes out of her but it’s fine. She’s right where she needs to be, and Kakashi’s eyes are a little less uncertain when she lets go.

Obito looks up when she comes in the room. It’s nice, she thinks as he gets up quickly for her, how his black eyes seem to sparkle at the sight of her, no matter what she’s wearing or if she’s just come from battle or a bath. She loves the look he has that’s just for her, just their own, and Obito gathers her up in a hug for a moment, holding her close. Rin breathes in deeply, revels in the embrace, and feels tingles go all the way to her toes.

Everything is going to be alright.

“Obito, Kakashi needs us.”

“Who do we have to kill,” Obito asks, setting her down.

“While I’m thrilled that you’re down to commit senseless homicide, he’s worried about being able to activate his Seal,” Rin says, trying not to snort her laughter.

“Sensei would help us get rid of the corpse,” Obito says gravely as they walk back to the kitchen together. “No one would ever know.”

“Let’s plan homicide later, Obito.”

“Yes, _wildflower_.”

Rin spins and grabs Obito’s face to kiss him quiet. He grins like a lunatic when she pulls away, cheeks pink and eyes fixed on him.

“I love it when you call me that.”

“I know,” he murmurs, “I love it when you kiss me like that.”

“That’s why I do it all the time.”

They share a grin and head out to meet their teammate together.

Kakashi and Obito shove at each other as soon as they can see one another. Rin watches with amusement, very used to their posturing.

“Need help crossing the street? You’re such an old lady—“

“This old lady’s gonna shove his foot up your ass,” Kakashi snarls. Obito ducks his swipe but gets clobbered by the follow up kick. He lashes out in retaliation and Kakashi goes down to a knee. They grab for the front of each other’s shirts at nearly the exact same moment. Rin worries they’ll headbutt each other again like that one time ages ago, but instead, Obito kicks his legs out, throwing his whole weight _backwards_ and body-slamming himself back onto the ground, taking Kakashi with him.

The younger man isn’t ready for the sudden shift in direction and goes flying when Obito yanks him. They end up sprawled on top of each other in the kitchen floor, chest to chest, with Kakashi straddling Obito’s thigh, and there isn’t time to make a single complaint about Obito’s cheating before they’re kissing.

It starts out hot, like their fighting, all heat and friction. But Obito takes a breath and kisses Kakashi deeply, opening his mouth and drinking the other boy in. Kakashi feels the fight go out of him slowly, relaxing on top of Obito and into the kiss. The hands yanking at his shirt shift down to hold him by the waist. His own hands end up tangled in Obito’s hair, not pulling, just holding.

The touch transmutes into something sensual. Kakashi makes a soft sound around Obito’s tongue and comes away from the kiss blinking, blindsided by the sudden change in routine. He stares down at the other boy uncertainly, head cocked to one side, ears upright and tail wagging slowly.

Obito’s face is searching.

“You bit me. That makes me yours.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees cautiously, uncertain of where this is going.

“The reverse is also true,” Obito continues, eyes darkening, pupils blowing ever so slightly as he speaks with a tone like liquid magma, the hands on his waist grabbing to hold on tightly, “That makes you mine.”

Kakashi nods wordlessly. His throat is tight again.

“You’re worried about going into town. Rin said. Kakashi. If it’s too soon, then let’s do it tomorrow. If you think you’re ready, let’s do it today.”

The younger man hesitates, which gives Obito his answer.

“You’re pushing yourself, coz’ someone outed you, and now you feel like you have to show everyone so you’re not a liar.”

“I _am_ a liar,” Kakashi says quietly, “I’ve been lying all my life—“

Obito’s chakra spikes, and his eyes flash Sharingan red.

“ _You’re not a liar._ Your biology is part of you but it’s been private. Imagine if someone suddenly pulled down your pants and everyone saw your dick. Just because some people saw it doesn’t mean you have to show it off to the whole town to choke out rumors and suspicion.” The older boy sits up from the floor, taking Kakashi’s hand in his. He grips it tightly, so Kakashi can feel his sincerity. The younger boy seems unable to look away from his red, red eyes. Obito leans in close as he goes on. “Never doubt that we would choose you, but don’t you _dare_ do this for _anyone else_ but yourself. This has to be _your_ decision, Kakashi. Whatever you wanna do, we’re with you. But what do you wanna do?”

Rin watches Kakashi’s ears shift. His face is perfectly still but his wolf attributes betray him. His tail rises, then drops. His ears flick forward but slowly droop down, until they’re sagging against his silver spikes.

“I…”

No one interrupts him. It still takes Kakashi a few moments to go on.

“…it… if everyone knew… but… I just don’t want the village to think I’m _afraid_ of how I really am.”

Obito leans in and Kakashi whimpers softly against his lips.

“That’s fine. Kakashi. No one will think any less of you for waiting. The truth will come out when you’re ready. You can show some people you trust. Shisui already knows. And Itachi. But you made that decision to share this part of you with them. If you want, we can practice first with some more of my family, or our friends.”

“It’s just like Obito’s Sharingan,” Rin says from beside them. She’s come close and is sitting down on the floor where they’re sitting hand in hand. “Kakashi. It’s always there but it isn’t something they flaunt needlessly, all the time. And people understand bloodline traits. If they know it’s something personal, most people won’t bug you about it. You don’t need to parade yourself down town to prove or disprove anything.”

Kakashi perks up somewhere during her speech, and Rin knows she’s found the heart of the problem.

“You have wolf ears, and a tail, and fangs,” Obito says. “So what? They’re yours. Not anyone else’s. So what if a few people saw them?”

“People will talk, and you can pick and choose who to reveal yourself to.”

“You really don’t think people will hate me for how different I look?”

“Some will,” Obito says with a sharp shrug. “Some people say the Uchiha were cursed with demon’s eyes. You get used to it.”

Kakashi never thought of that. There are some pretty nasty rumors about the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, but that’s outside of Konoha, where it almost never bothers either clan. Here, with the people that know them, their eyes are a source of pride.

With a shuddery breath, Kakashi looks up slowly.

“When I’m ready, do you think you guys could be there with me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Rin says. Obito smiles for him, something crooked and besotted a bit, squeezing once before he shoves Kakashi off of him.

“Alright! Then what’re we lyin’ around for?”

“You were the one that dragged me onto the floor,” Kakashi accuses, scrambling up after his teammates. Rin’s laughter follows them as they mock fight on their way back to the breakfast table together.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Obito Chat, and Cat gets a visit from Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have successfully installed Emotions.exe! Please enjoy your new software, former ANBU-Cat.

Shisui hasn’t seen his friend in a few days. He tries to find him on his own but Cat’s chakra has always been nearly impossible to feel. He’d know it in an instant, if he felt it, but even standing right beside the other boy it’s difficult to focus on it. Must be some cool ANBU technique. Shisui has other friends and tries to distract himself hanging out with them, or sharpening his skills with Itachi, who is proving day by day to be better than him in both shuriken throwing and fire-style techniques. But his thoughts keep circling back to ANBU Cat.

“You’re going to burn yourself, Shisui,” Itachi scolds. “You’re not paying attention. Father says you always should when there’s fire.”

“I could do this technique in my sleep,” Shisui says confidently. He cowers a bit under Itachi’s pointed look. “…but I shouldn’t. Yeah, yeah, okay. You’re right.”

“You lack focus,” Itachi continues, dusting his hands of soot and standing up. “What’s worrying you? It’s not like you, Shisui.”

A smile tugs at his lips.

“I’m just distracted, I guess. I miss Cat.”

“Me, too. He doesn’t come around as often.” Itachi taps his chin thoughtfully, and takes Shisui by the hand. “He said he’s supposed to guard the Hokage’s house. Maybe we can find him there.”

“But isn’t he working? We shouldn’t disturb him!”

Itachi doesn’t stop walking.

“You miss him,” he says plainly. “Let’s go see him, and then you can concentrate. I want to beat you when you’re at your best, not when you’re distracted like this.”

Shisui protests out of point of order, but inside, he’s touched, and lets his younger cousin drag him to Obito’s, uh, Kakashi’s, uhhh, the Hokage’s place.

Obito is making out with his teacher on the couch when they arrive.

Itachi stares, wide-eyed, and Shisui clears his throat for their attention when the older two don’t look up right away. His cheeks feel hot.

The Lord Fourth jumps and Obito sits up, still leaning against his teacher’s chest, looking a little dazed from being so thoroughly kissed. His older cousin’s face looks striking. Shisui can’t help but stare—Obito’s always looked handsome to him, but he chalks that up to being related and always being around the older boy. But he can’t deny how good Obito looks post kiss, hair mussed, lips very pink from his teacher’s attention, a healthy blush coloring both his cheeks, and his eyes like glossy obsidian stones.

 _Cousins_ , Shisui thinks, a little desperately. _There’s no way—we’re cousins, we’re related, I do **not** have a crush on my cousin—_

“What do you want, Shisui?” Obito drawls, voice a little raspy.

Shisui does his very best not to bite his lip or show off the strangled internal crisis he’s having.

“Looking… for my friend! Hokage-sama, have you seen ANBU Cat?”

Itachi looks at him funny, and Shisui can’t blame him. His voice is an entire octave higher but at least he didn’t squeak.

“ANBU Cat? I’m afraid I haven’t seen him since he closed his contract.”

Shisui’s awkward nervousness vanishes.

“Closed his contract?”

Minato nods. “ANBU contracts are typically for four years or until death. Cat is one of few who made it to the end of his contract. He chose not to renew his contract and has been reinstated as a regular Konoha shinobi.”

“D’you know where he is?” Shisui asks quickly, eager to find his friend.

“I haven’t seen him, as I said,” Minato repeats, sitting up more fully. “Now that you mention it, when he chose to retire, he didn’t share where he would live. I offered to help him reintegrate but he turned me down.” A little smile crosses the Yondaime’s face. “Funny how life can come full circle.”

Shisui doesn’t have time to ask about this curious statement when Kakashi walks in, wolf ears flicking in their direction. He’s not wearing the normal outfit Shisui is accustomed to seeing. Instead he’s dressed in Konoha green and blues, a Jounin’s uniform.

“Hey! You passed your exam! Congratulations!”

“Thank you. Are you here to visit Obito?”

“I’m here for Cat but no one’s seen him. D’you know where he might be?”

Kakashi blinks a few times before nodding.

“I don’t, but I’ll help you look. Let’s go outside.”

Shisui nods, following him outside. Itachi stays behind for a moment, staring at the blonde sitting on the couch beside Obito.

Minato notices, and offers Itachi a smile.

“Something on your mind?”

The younger Uchiha stares up at his cousin, sitting side by side with the Lord Fourth. His black eyes hold their gazes until he’s certain they’re paying attention properly and then he speaks.

“You’re in love with Kakashi-san. I saw you promise to love him forever. But just now, you were kissing Obito.”

“I was,” Minato agrees, even as Obito freezes up beside him.

Little Itachi looks between them, and considers them very seriously.

“Father says you should only kiss the people you love.”

Minato’s blue eyes sparkle.

“Your father is wise, Itachi-kun. He’s absolutely correct. You can be proud to be his son.”

Itachi preens at the obvious praise, and trots off after Shisui and Kakashi, satisfied. _He’s very bright for his age,_ Minato thinks, appreciating that even at eight and a half the little Uchiha prodigy perfectly picked up the unspoken pieces of that conversation.

His nineteen-year-old student, on the other hand, stares at him in awe.

Obito can’t help gaping. His eyes seem fixed on the sight of his teacher, watching him stare slack-jawed in amusement, and he tries desperately to chase the end of their conversation, to get something straight.

“Itachi said…” His mouth seems dry. Obito licks his lips and tries again. “ _Sensei_ , Itachi said 'you should only kiss people you love'. Do you…”

He pauses. His throat is stuck. He can’t seem to make it work right to ask properly.

_Do you love me?_

Obito grits his teeth, embarrassed. It’s a simple question. Why is it so difficult to say?

Minato’s hand cups the curve of his face, and when Obito looks up, the answer is waiting for him in those ocean-blue eyes.

“Yes, Obito?”

His stomach flip-flops and fills up to the brim with butterflies.

“Yes? Yes, you do? Or…” Obito trails off, terrified and hopeful at once. He almost misses Sensei’s answer. His heart is pounding so loud in his chest. “ _Sensei_?”

“Obito,” his teacher says fondly, “You can call me by my first name when we’re alone, if you like.”

Somehow, the permission feels like a confession. A confirmation of the question he hasn’t been able to ask. Obito nods, throat choked, and tries to keep his cool, because he thinks he’s worked it out.

_If you like._

Three little words, that sound more and more like three _other_ words, to Obito’s ears.

He’s been telling Obito this whole time.

Obito’s just got bricks for brains.

“I… _Sensei_ —I mean, M-Minato, I… I…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Minato says softly, reaching out to wipe Obito’s wet eyes dry with a thumb. “Obito. You don’t have to try to force it. I can wait. There’s really no rush.”

“I really, really like you,” Obito says. Squeaks, if we’re being honest, and he feels flustered even saying that much. It was so much easier, with Rin, and with Kakashi, to say how he felt. Sensei is different, though. Something about the older man makes him nervous, not because he’s afraid of rejection, or that Mianto won’t feel the same way, but cautious all the same. It seems important to get this _right_. “Se—Minato, I really like you. A lot. If… I mean, it’s, uh, it’s so nice to know how you feel about me. We don’t usually talk about it a lot. We just kiss, and stuff.”

“And _stuff_ ,” Minato repeats, teasing a little, clearly enjoying the way Obito’s cheeks pink up. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

His heart feels like it’s about to hammer right out of his chest.

“About what we are. What we’re doing. Would you like to put a label on it?”

“We don’t have to,” Obito says, trying not to sound as eager as he feels.

Sensei sees straight through him.

“Obito. What do you want us to be?”

There’s so many answers he could give. What he wants is what they already have. Do they _need_ a label? Labels are so other people can categorize what they are, but a very selfish bit of Obito wants to stake a claim. Kakashi has, and Rin, too, and Minato is here now, together with him, and shouldn’t that mean something? He’s allowed. _Sensei_ said so, and Obito wants to, so he tries to pick out the right word for what they are.

He feels a rush as the words fly through his mind. What should they call each other? Lovers? Partners? Date mates? They could be so much. It’s difficult to just pick one.

Sensei seems like a traditional kind of guy, so Obito goes with something a little traditional.

“Boyfriends. Boyfriends sounds like a good place to start,” Obito manages to get out, before his nerve gives out on him, and he goes completely red in the face. Minato doesn’t laugh, sensing somehow that he’s barely holding it together. Instead he comes forward to capture Obito’s hot cheeks with both hands to guide their mouths to meet again.

The kiss they share helps soothe Obito’s flustered nerves. He feels his heartbeat steady to the rhythm of how Minato’s mouth moves against his, pressing in with certainty, calm and collected. He breathes in deeply through his nose, trying to memorize the way his teacher smells. His eyes flutter open when Minato pulls away. His blue eyes seem to sparkle up this close.

“I think I’d like that.”

Obito smiles.

“Me, too.”

+

Kakashi looks away and drags the mask down. Shisui is very tempted but keeps his eyes down as the older boy exposes his face and sniffs the air. When he hears the fabric shift back, Shisui glances up slowly. His questing gaze is met with approval.

“It’s very faint. He’s this way.”

Shisui takes off, following the silver-haired boy swiftly through the trees. He’s sorely tempted to ask about his nose. Can he smell better than other people because he’s part wolf? It’s private, though, and he knows Obito would scold him for asking, so Shisui refrains.

They pass along the outskirts of the Uchiha district, near the edge of the village. Shisui wonders what Cat is doing out here. There’s just trees and forest and a little wooden shack.

Hold on.

Shisui’s brain sort of shorts out because he can’t really believe what he’s seeing. There’s a shack, or an approximation of one, that looks like a perfectly ordinary structure, except that it’s out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing else for at least half a mile. It really looks like it’s sprung up out of the ground. Upon closer inspection Shisui determines that’s the case. The wood seems too new but it’s also still rooted. It’s as if someone grew it. But that’s impossible, he thinks as they approach. How do you grow a house?

Kakashi’s hand hits his chest. His arm is out straight, stopping Shisui in his path.

“Look down.”

Shisui does. Very thin wire, and probably a hidden pit trap, lay less than a foot apart from where he’d been planning to step.

He swallows audibly.

“ _So cool,_ ” he whispers, side stepping the well disguised trap. It nearly blends in to the forest floor.

They approach the house cautiously. Kakashi spots another trap, and Shisui’s Sharingan spot the flash-bang tags rigged to blow and temporarily blind them.

Navigating around a former-ANBU’s traps is thrilling to Shisui. That’s probably why his heart is pounding in his guts as they finally reach the front door.

“I can feel him. Do you need me to stay?”

Shisui shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine on my own. Thanks for your help, Jounin-san.”

“Kakashi is fine,” the older boy mumbles, pale skin pink a bit over the edge of the mask. He’s pleased. “Actually, I think I’ll stay. I’ve been meaning to talk to him and I haven’t been able to find him, either.” He raises a hand and knocks on the door.

Shisui waits with baited breath as the door opens.

The chakra he feels and knows belongs to ANBU Cat but the face he sees is unfamiliar. Shisui can’t help the air he sucks through his teeth as he takes in the look of the other boy with out his mask for the very first time.

“Hello Hatake-san, Shisui.”

“Hi,” Shisui says, “You have eyes.”

Cat blinks at him with the eyes Shisui can finally see. He’s always been able to see the tips of brown spiky hair but now without the mask it falls down around his face. The skin of his face looks soft. Shisui wonders how it feels. He can see the other boy’s eyebrows and his nose, and the curve of his cheek, and the shape of his mouth, lips pressed in a flat line. The skin of his face is almost unnaturally smooth, as though he’s never cracked a smile or squinted in his life. His face is just as blank as his mask, carefully crafted into a null expression, betraying no emotion that Shisui can recognize. But _he can see his friend’s face._ Shisui can’t stop looking, now that he’s allowed.

“Most people have eyes,” Cat says when the silence goes on for a bit.

“You have nice eyes.”

The nice eyes blink. Cat was unprepared to hear that particular observation. Beside him, Kakashi snorts.

“Do you two need some privacy?”

“We’re in the middle of the woods. It’s already private,” Cat surmises.

“No, no. I mean, do you want me to leave you two alone?”

“You must have a reason for seeking me out. What is the purpose of your visit?”

Kakashi glances over to the speechless Uchiha standing next to him. The younger boy looks like he’s forgotten how to close his mouth. He looks so much like Obito when Kakashi announced they were dating. It’s uncanny. Resisting the _strong_ urge to tease, Kakashi gives Cat his full attention and actually talks.

“I wanted to say thank you. The other day, after my exam… I don’t know what I looked like, but I was going through a lot. It meant so much to have your support, Cat.”

“You are welcome. That is no longer my name.”

 _That_ jolts Shisui out of whatever stupor he’s fallen into.

“What. What? When did you get a new name?”

“Cat was never my name to begin with. It was an ANBU designation given to me when I joined.”

“Well, what do we call you now?”

A muscle twitches by one of those almond-shaped eyes, and the other boy doesn’t reply right away.

Kakashi and Shisui exchange looks as the silence stretches.

“I don’t mind calling you Cat, if you want to keep that name,” Shisui says tentatively, aware that something’s wrong, but unsure of what it is.

“There will be another. Cat is not my name.”

“Did you have a name before that,” Kakashi ventures.

The line of Cat’s mouth tenses.

“ _I am not that_ _anymore_.”

Kakashi and Shisui both have the sense not to touch such an obviously volatile subject. That statement is _loaded_. Instead, Kakashi tilts his head side to side and pulls a thoughtful look.

“Would you consider a name we pick?”

Shisui and not-Cat stare.

Kakashi gives a little shrug.

“If you haven’t picked a name already, how about one picked by your friends?”

Cat’s black eyes blink.

“We’re friends?”

“You hugged me.”

One of Cat’s eyebrows twitches very slightly. Kakashi can almost see the younger boy processing this.

“We’re friends,” he repeats, a bit more confidently. The muscles of his shoulders seem to relax a fraction. Shisui feels a strange excitement build at the sight. “You want to give me a name?”

“You can help us pick one. There are a ton of names, but only one of them is who you are.”

“Alright. What name do you think fits me?”

There’s some silence following that. Not-Cat doesn’t mind. It seems like an ordeal of some importance. That Shisui and Kakashi are taking such care considering it is very thoughtful of them.

 _That’s what friends do_ , not-Cat thinks as he waits for what he might call himself. _They care about each other._

Kakashi starts off slow. None of the names sound correct but not-Cat doesn’t want to disappoint his friend. Shisui shakes his head when he tries to accept a name that isn’t quite right.

“Don’t just say yes because you want to get it over with. This is who you are! What we’re gonna call you from now on. Do you really like it?”

“It would suffice,” not-Cat mumbles.

“But you don’t love it,” Kakashi guesses. “Then don’t worry. We’ll keep trying.”

They throw around a fair number of names between the two of them. Nothing sounds right. Not-Cat starts seriously considering pretending to like one so they can move on with their lives, but Shisui caught him in a lie earlier, and to do so again seems dishonest.

Then, impossibly, they say the same thing at the same time.

“Tenzo.”

“Tenzou.”

Not-Cat blinks. Shisui and Kakashi stare at each other, mildly amazed. Before they can call each other out on it, the brown-haired boy tries it out.

“ _Tenzo_ ,” he repeats.

Shisui’s eyes watch him intensely. He turns the name over in his mind, listens to the sound of it, tests the feel and weight of it in his mouth.

“My name is Tenzo.”

Kakashi nods once.

“Is that right?”

Not-Cat… Tenzo thinks about it.

“I think so.”

“Do you like it,” Shisui asks.

“I don’t hate it.”

The black-haired boy beams at him. Somehow, this expression is infectious, because Cat… because _Tenzo_ can feel the corners of his own mouth lift. There’s a synergistic feedback loop then. As his smile grows, so does Shisui’s, which just makes him smile even wider, which makes Shisui smile bigger, and on it goes, until he’s positive he can’t show any more teeth. His cheeks are pinched a bit from the expression.

“You’re grinning like a cat with cream,” Shisui informs him. Tenzo notices the other boy seems to be bursting with energy, bouncing back and forth, foot to foot. “Are you sure? Is…”

“My name is Tenzo,” he says.

“Well then. It’s nice to meet you, Tenzo,” Kakashi says, extending a hand.

Tenzo shakes it. Then he blinks as the silver-haired boy pulls him forward slowly by the arm, until they’re chest to chest—oh. It’s a hug.

He knows what to do, and reacts accordingly.

Kakashi laughs as he’s encircled by the younger boy’s arms.

“Wow. That almost felt natural.”

 _Friends don’t stab friends,_ Tenzo tells himself, though he squeezes the older boy a bit firmer than strictly necessary for a hug.

“My turn, my turn,” Shisui says loudly, practically shoving Kakashi over to get at the other boy. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Hi,” Tenzo says with one eyebrow cocked. “You have eyes.”

Shisui gapes.

“Oh my god you can do sarcasm. What? When did you learn sarcasm? Tenzo! Who taught you?”

“You’ll have to kill me,” Tenzo deadpans, face completely expressionless, “I’ll take the secret to my grave.”

Kakashi snorts. Shisui bursts out laughing, and throws his arms around the other boy. Better prepared, Tenzo catches his friend up in both arms, and they don’t topple over at the force of Shisui’s greeting. There’s something warmer about this embrace. Kakashi’s was nice but Shisui nearly barrels him over, and the way he has to catch both of them to prevent their falling makes Tenzo irritated and pleased at the same time.

“Shisui, Kakashi-san, thank you,” Tenzo says eventually. “But I don’t think you came out here just because I needed a new name.”

“We didn’t,” Shisui starts, but he’s cut off.

“You’re _living here_ ,” Kakashi realizes abruptly. “ _Tenzo_. Why are you living outside the village?”

Tenzo's spine straightens.

“…while I have wages to afford housing, it seemed more practical to construct something more to my liking.”

“You’re living in a shack in the forest,” Kakashi points out. Tenzo notices the tightness to his voice. Somehow, his friend is upset by this fact. He tries to be considerate of Kakashi’s emotions about his living conditions as he replies.

“It’s free. I’m saving monthly rent, the cost of utilities, and taxes.”

He doesn’t like the way neither Shisui nor Kakashi seem comforted by these facts.

“Does Minato—does the Lord Fourth know you’re out here living in the woods?”

Would it upset the Lord Fourth to learn that one of his shinobi is taking up residence just outside the village? Tenzo tries not to think about those ocean-blue eyes cast upon him with disappointment, and feels his stomach sink as he tries to give an answer.

“I have taken shelter in much less hospitable conditions… Is it forbidden?”

“When I was younger than you, I did the same thing, and the instant he found out, he forbade me from staying out here alone. You don’t have to come back to town and live in our house, but at least ask before you put yourself in danger like this. Your traps and precautions are admirable, but…”

“You can stay with me!”

Tenzo turns to look at him, and Shisui rambles on, “I mean, I’ll ask permission, first, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but there’s like a bazillion place to stay, in the Uchiha district! I live with my great grandma! She wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay with us while you find a place in town.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not! You’re my friend—Tenzo, you don’t have to pick now, but at least think about it a lot?”

There’s unmistakable concern in Shisui’s words. He’s worried about Tenzo staying out on his own. He cares about his friend.

The decision is simple, then.

"Will the two of you help me get my things?"

His friends smile, and Tenzo knows he's made the right choice.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets ready for her week-long mission in Wave, Minato and Kakashi have a Chat, and Tenzo makes a fort with Shisui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, something light and fluffy after all that heavy emotional stuff. At least, I think it's light and fluffy. Enjoy~

“It’s soooo loooong, Rin.”

The brown-haired kunoichi finishes taking inventory. “It’s a week long mission, Obito. That’s seven days.”

“Seven days without _you_ ,” Obito whines, “I know you’ll be fine, I’ll just miss your touch.”

“You have _two_ boyfriends,” Rin says with a wily smirk, “I’m sure they’ll take care of you while I’m gone.”

Obito blushes.

“I’m not worried about getting laid! I’ll miss you.”

Rin turns around and Obito is pleased to see a hint of pink dusting over her purple clan markings.

“Want to see me off in style?”

She pulls at the band of her skirt in a tempting fashion, and Obito nods fervently, and she giggles when he comes for her and tackles her against the bed.

“I do. I want to, I want you, _Rin_.”

They fall into each other with familiar ease, Obito burying his face in Rin’s chest through her shirt, hiking a hand under her knee to part her thighs so he can settle between them. Rin sighs breathily for him, cheeks warming—

“Rin, before you go, _oh_.”

Obito glances up to see Kakashi shrinking back from the doorway. Caught between Rin’s strong thighs, Obito looks up from his girlfriend and waits for his boyfriend to say something. Kakashi’s voice seems stuck in his throat. His ears are flat back and his pale cheeks are very pink.

Neither Rin nor Obito make a move, clearly intending to go on with their previous activities, and eventually Kakashi’s brain kicks back into gear he flees mumbling an excuse with his tail literally between his legs.

Rin snickers a bit, while Obito sighs.

“Oh, don’t. He’s never seen us like this.”

“Yeah. But it’s not just that. Sometimes, lately, he keeps getting on my case to move faster with _Sensei_.”

“He’s only sixteen,” Rin says. “You were pretty insistent on getting with him, when _you_ were sixteen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Obito grumbles. “And my super awesome beautiful smart girlfriend didn’t shove me trying to get a reaction. You were so patient with me, Rin. You let us work out the kinks without trying to shove us together. Why can’t he be more like you?”

He gets smacked for that.

“Oi!”

“We were _all_ different then. _You’re_ different, Obito. You’ve matured. You know yourself, and what you want, and you have all three of us. Kakashi will surprise us, one day, I’m sure of it.”

“Or he’ll poke his nose where it doesn’t belong and it’ll bite him in the furry ass.”

Rin bursts into laugher. Pleased but confused, Obito wonders what set her off.

“Furry… ass, oh! Oh! Obito, ahahaahah! Does he, really?”

Obito goes scarlet.

“No—no that would be so weird, ugh, _gross_! Rin!”

She doesn’t stop laughing, so he leans forward, both hands on her breasts, and kisses her quiet.

+

Minato is the Hokage of the village. He’s always alert, _especially_ after his own fourteen-year-old student choked him out on the floor of his house, that one time, so he totally anticipates the hug from behind when it comes. Instead of reacting like it’s an attack, Minato simply waits for Kakashi to fess up to what’s bugging him.

“I walked in on them,” he whines plaintively.

“Them?”

“Obito was… he was with Rin, and he left the door open.”

“Did he,” Minato wonders, “or did you not notice, and go in anyway?”

Kakashi’s tail swishes guiltily, which gives Minato his answer. He turns around and draws his younger lover close.

“You’re a Jounin. I expect you’ll observe your surroundings more carefully, even at home, Kakashi.”

“I wanted to say goodbye to Rin. I didn’t think they’d be…”

Minato feels a flash of empathy for the younger man. “Oh dear. Were they actually having intercourse? That’s a bit awkward.”

“No! No, _thank god_ , I didn’t walk in on them like that… but, even when I did, they didn’t stop what they were doing.”

“So?”

Kakashi blinks in surprise.

“ _Sensei_?”

“Did you expect them to stop what they were doing for you? Kakashi?”

“A little,” Kakashi mumbles, more and more aware that somehow, this behavior wasn’t expected of him, and feeling guilty for it.

Something seems to be on the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue but whatever it is goes out of Minato in a sigh. Kakashi frowns. He’s sixteen now. He can take whatever life lesson Sensei is trying to spare him.

“You want to scold me—what for?”

The blonde regards his youngest student though his bangs.

“You’re impatient. I made you wait too long.”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“You didn’t... sixteen isn’t…”

“I refused your touch for five years, and then I made us wait in excess of another three hundred days after _that_. I made you wait and now you have no patience to have what you want.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kakashi denies fiercely, cheeks hot with frustration, “ _Sensei_. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Minato withdraws a little, settling back against the countertop of the kitchen with a retrospective look in his eyes. “I spent so long trying to be good… to keep things from getting too sexual too quickly, and this is a direct result of that. You keep asking me and Obito when we’ll be ready for intercourse.”

Kakashi’s tail fluffs out.

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“I asked one time!”

“You might not remember, but you’ve insisted that you’ll be old before we fuck,” Minato says bluntly, amusement gone out of his expression. “At the time, I let it slide, but perhaps I should have said it then: please think about what you say before you tell us to move on. Neither Obito or I are ready to take that step with each other yet.” Some exasperated fondness comes back to his face as he continues. “I expect you won’t be able to stop asking, since you like both of us, but please have a care for how you talk. It can be upsetting.”

He watches Kakashi’s tail stop and droop, and his ears fall limp against his hair. His face remains mostly static, but Minato can tell by the flux of his chakra that he’s distressed. He reaches out with one hand.

“Kakashi. Come here.”

Kakashi blinks, and for the first time, hesitates before coming forward for Minato’s touch.

He can hear his student swallow thickly when Kakashi finally folds against him, clearly upset and trying not to show it. He presses a kiss into his silvery hair. The wolf ears flick once on either side of his face, then fall still again. A little regret tugs at Minato’s heart but he hardens it. Kakashi still snuggles close against his chest. Still seeks his touch with quiet, insistent noises, his tail still wags for Minato’s hand pressing against his lower back.

Things won’t always be perfect, but as long as they can talk to each other, and communicate, Minato knows eventually everything will be alright.

“I’m not mad,” he says into Kakashi’s hair.

“Okay.”

“Can you try to see from my perspective, how some of the things you say can be hurtful?”

“I _never_ want to hurt you,” Kakashi whispers, voice unsteady.

“I know. Sometimes you speak without thinking. If Obito was with Rin, intimately, then you shouldn’t expect them to drop everything for you. That’s childish.”

Kakashi’s wolf ears flick back, as far as they can go, at the chastisement. Minato reaches up to soothe, petting his hair until they perk up a little.

“I’m upsetting you,” he observes.

“It’s my own fault,” Kakashi monotones, miserable but trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, and mostly succeeding. “I’m sorry.”

“As long as you learn, and grow from this. I don’t want you to stop caring. I fell in love with the little wolf boy who couldn’t stand not to have me, after all.”

Kakashi snorts but his tail starts wagging. His hands come up to either side of Minato’s waist, and he presses in with his cheek to nuzzle his older lover’s chest.

“I always knew we were gonna be together.”

“You were insistent but patient when you were younger,” Minato observes. “Always listening when I told you to stop, but never taking your eyes off of me. It was endearing.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi whines, going pink. “I’m not little anymore. Don’t you prefer it now that we can do the things we both like?”

“I do. But I’ll always love you as you were, and as you are. I love all of you, Kakashi, even the bits that are still green and growing. I love your ears, and your tail. It’s gotten longer. Do you think it’ll keep growing as you age?”

Kakashi glances down to his own tail.

“I hope it doesn’t get longer. I’ll trip over it if it gets any bigger.”

“So fluffy,” Minato say, reaching down to play with the fur.

He loves the way Kakashi jumps in his arms when he approaches the base.

“So _sensitive_.”

Kakashi’s tail wags faster, then, and he glances up with a hopeful, coy look.

Minato smiles back.

“Kakashi. Did you want to do something we both like?”

Kakashi nods wordlessly, and Minato chuckles softly, before Flashing them out of the main room.

+

Tenzo is used to Shisui introducing him to all sorts of things. He taught him how to hug, and how to be a friend. In return, he shows Shisui how to rig a wire-trap like the one that he nearly set off in the forest. He learns that it’s appropriate to fall into a pile with people like Itachi, who is close to them, and less appropriate to grab random people. He already knows to take care with younger children, but Shisui seems eager to teach, so Tenzo takes the lesson silently, nodding along as his friend goes on and on about being careful with Itachi and Izumi.

He’s come to know the sound of Shisui’s voice very well over the course of their friendship, but Tenzo finds he can’t ever hear it enough, and grows into a habit of asking questions just to hear Shisui answer them. If Shisui suspects, he kindly never says, and answers everything at length.

At one point, Itachi calls him out on it.

“Cat, as a former-ANBU, there’s no way you don’t already know how to set up a fort.”

“His name is Tenzo, now,” Shisui says. “And I don’t mind! So. You start with some pillows, and you need a blanket, and then…”

Tenzo nods along and realizes he’s smiling. Must be because Shisui is.

He often smiles. Tenzo notices that he smiles whenever Shisui does so he’s started smiling very often indeed.

Itachi gives up an irritated huff.

“I just think you like to hear Shisui talk.”

Shisui stops talking, which is terrible, but Tenzo won’t make a liar out of himself by denying it.

“Itachi,” Shisui says, and the fondness has gone out of his voice, “That wasn’t nice.”

“He’s faking not knowing things to get you to go on,” Itachi persists, though he shrinks a little under Shisui’s disapproving frown.

“I don’t mind. I like to talk! You shouldn’t accuse people of things anyhow. What would your dad say?”

A flash of horror flickers across little Itachi’s face, and he apologizes at once. Tenzo accepts the apology and they go back to how they were, setting up a fort to play in.

+

Shisui bumps into him later, inside the fort. They've set it up with cushions from Fugaku's couch and sheets from Itachi's bed. It spans a table and some chairs. Itachi has gone off momentarily in search of more pillows, citing comfort. He's like a little magpie, Shisui thinks fondly, always collecting things to nest with. 

“Hey. You okay? Itachi didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“He didn’t.”

“Was he wrong, though?”

Tenzo shakes his head. His throat feels funny. Almost parched. He has to swallow before he can respond verbally.

“No. I like to hear you talk.”

In the dark of their fort, lying side by side, shoulder to shoulder, Shisui stares at him with unblinking eyes.

The look is intense. Tenzo wonders what he sees.

“Remember back when we practiced kissing?”

Tenzo nods.

Shisui’s face remains fixed on his.

“Do you want to try again?”

“Your technique is peerless,” Tenzo demurs, “You don’t need to practice.”

Shisui digests this, and blinks a few times.

“You liked how I kissed?”

Somehow, Tenzo’s chest tightens up. It must be the proximity, or it could be the conversation, or, maybe, it’s because Shisui is leaning in. Does he mean to kiss Tenzo again? He feels his own eyes blink several times and wishes he had his mask back to hide how warm his cheeks are.

“…like I said, your technique was adequate.”

“I thought you said peerless,” Shisui insists, very close now, nearly nose to nose with the other boy. “Tenzo. Do you wanna…”

Tenzo feels a surge of emotions, a flurry in his gut, rushing through his veins as Shisui’s eyes dart down to his mouth.

“ _My_ technique could use some practice,” he mumbles. His face is hot now.

“ _Tenzo_ ,” Shisui murmurs back, and leans forward. The last inch of space between them disappears, and Tenzo feels his eyes fall shut naturally.

Their lips meet in the dark of the fort. Shisui feels nice against his mouth. Tenzo recalls their last kiss and moves his lips this time, with positive results; Shisui makes a happy little sound, and moves his own lips in return. It’s still a little awkward at first. Tenzo isn’t used to touching people with his mouth. He’s practiced giving CPR but this is completely different. An exploratory touch, tender and slow. The move to press their lips together isn’t at all like trying to save a life.

They come apart in the dark and open their eyes. Shisui’s cheeks are a soft pink. Tenzo wonders what his own face looks like. He can’t help looking down to Shisui’s lips, to see them half-parted in the dim light of their fort. They look aesthetically pleasing. That is, he likes the look of Shisui’s mouth.

The thought sends a little shiver of pleasure down his spine.

“How was that?”

“Needs work,” Shisui says right away, licking his lips to get them wet. “Wanna try again?”

Tenzo senses somehow that this is an untruth. He’s not about to call Shisui out on it, though, and leans in to try again.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato makes a request, Obito soothes some still ruffled fur, and then life goes on as it's meant to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. How DARE you let me totally forget Itachi's age? He was seven for like four years in this fic. 🤣Crying rn. I backtracked and fixed it and let him age but it's a little too late to prevent a huge ass gap between him and Sasuke ffs,, 
> 
> Any other glaring inconsistancies? Please tell me so I can fix em. 😭

Rin leaves on her week-long mission and Obito fully expects Kakashi to get frisky in her absence. With just the three of them it’s the _perfect_ opportunity to get up to any number of sexy shenanigans. He spends the morning thinking of all the things they could do, him and Kakashi and Sensei, and loses a half-hour just touching himself along to the images in his brain. He comes into his hand with a soft grunt, thighs shaking slightly.

He’s tempted not to wash so Kakashi can smell his guilty pleasure, but cleans up anyway, recalling Sensei’s terrifying lecture about personal hygiene and sex.

He heads out of the room he slept in to find Minato-sensei alone in the kitchen.

“Morning, Sensei… Minato. Where’s Kakashi?”

“Kakashi excused himself to training early,” Minato says with a smile. He looks so domestic in that pink apron. Obito can’t restrain himself, coming over to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. Minato laughs and returns the favor, and Obito feels a healthy glow heat his face.

“I _love_ being able to kiss you,” he gets out, heart beat picking up in his throat.

“I like it, too,” Minato agrees.

They take breakfast and spend time together, just the two of them. Obito ends up just relaxing against Sensei’s chest as the older man goes over a few scrolls he’d brought home to approve out of office.

“Do you have to go in today?”

“A Hokage’s work is never done,” Minato muses. “But I can at least stay until lunch.”

“D’you think Kakashi will be back before then?”

Blue eyes regard him knowingly.

“Did you want to do _stuff_ with him?”

Obito nods, cheeks scarlet.

“Yeah. With Rin gone, I thought it might be nice for all three of us to do stuff, _together_.”

“I’d like that, too. But I do need to be in the office around noon. Kakashi said he was off to training grounds four. You might find him there.”

“I could go and grab him but sometimes he likes to be off on his own. If you wanna, we can do some stuff together before that, just the two of us,” Obito suggests.

Minato smiles.

“ _If you like._ ”

Obito feels a shiver go down his spine. Those blue eyes light up for him and he leans in to meet Minato for a kiss.

Sensei’s lips are smooth and sweet. Obito loves the taste of the older man, leaning in to the kiss as Sensei wraps him up in strong arms. He feels heat pool in his gut as they kiss and touch, getting closer until they’re pressed chest to chest. Sensei has abandoned his scrolls and eyes Obito hungrily when they part.

“I’d like to try something, if you’re up for it.”

“What’s that,” Obito wonders.

“Kakashi seems to really like it when we use our fingers,” Minato says without a hint of shame, eyes fixed on his student, to see his reaction.

He doesn’t say anything else but he doesn’t have to.

Obito gets it, and _gapes_.

“You want to try?”

“With you,” Minato agrees, tilting his head ever so slightly. “I want to feel you, to see how it is, and to see if I’d enjoy it.”

Obito is aware that he’s breathing heavily. Sensei just asked him to finger him. He tries not to let it get to his head, which is already swirling with thoughts, because fingering usually leads to fucking, and holy fuck, does Minato want Obito to _fuck_ him? The thought goes straight to his dick and he’s almost instantly hard.

His teeth are clattering with how eager he is.

“I wanna, I wanna, oh fuck, _Sensei_ , are you sure? I can, I mean, I’m totally down but if _you_ wanna try it, and, I mean…”

Minato laughs at his stammering. He catches up his jaw with one hand, holding it still, laughter bright in his blue eyes. “Obito. Don’t worry so much. Let’s just try it and see. Perhaps I won’t care for the act, but for now, we won’t know until we try. The oil is in the back room. Come.”

Obito goes when Minato beckons, stumbling after on clumsy feet, staring at the blonde with disbelief across his face.

They end up in the back room peeling off their clothes together.

Obito _whips_ off his shirt and Minato laughs, startled.

“So eager to touch,” he snickers, pulling off his own turtleneck with a bit more decorum. “Obito. Can’t wait to have me?”

The image of Obito having Minato goes through his brain and he full-body shudders.

“I’m gonna cum in my pants if you say stuff like that,” Obito moans. “Sensei. _Minato_. Please, can I?”

“Yes,” Minato says warmly, stepping gracefully out of his pants and sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked. “Come here and touch me.”

He’s a _sinful_ sight to behold. Obito is stuck for a moment just staring, taking in the sight of the Hokage’s body before him. There’s miles of beautiful skin and muscles that make Obito’s mouth water. It still breaks his brain a little bit to think that his gorgeous teacher wants him, Uchiha Obito, out of all the ninja in the village (and Kakashi, but Kakashi isn’t here now). He has to swallow multiple times as he goes to his knees to get between Minato’s toned tan thighs, pushing them apart very slowly to tend his thickening erection.

“It’ll be easier if I blow you,” he mentions, off-hand, like he isn’t already drooling to suck his teacher’s cock.

“Please,” Minato agrees, laughter in his ocean-blue eyes.

Obito takes his cock in hand, ignoring his own aching dick and focusing totally on his partner. Something about making Minato react is even better than touching himself. Obito strokes his teacher generously, working him to full hardness, before leaning in to take the tip of him between his lips. Minato cocks an eyebrow and smirks down as Obito struggles to take him as far as he can.

“I love this look on you, sucking me in… We can do this any time you want, Obito.”

Obito nods and takes in a slow breath through his nose before trying to open his throat. Minato sits up a bit, eyes fixed on the dark-haired boy swallowing his cock, and makes the first soft sound of pleasure.

“It’s… ah. You don’t have to take it all the way.”

“ _Mmm mmhm mph mm_ ,” Obito mumbles, mouth full of dick. Minato snorts a laugh and Obito comes up off his teacher’s cock with a slick noise.

“I said, I _want_ to, Minato.”

Blue eyes blink.

“If you like,” he says shyly, cheeks hot, eyes half-glazed with arousal. Obito smirks cheekily and goes back to work.

Minato’s cock is something to be envious of. Obito loves the weight of it against his tongue and jaw. It’s a struggle, if he’s honest, to take his teacher in more than half way, but he does it despite the pressure at the back of his throat because Minato finally gives up a sweet sound for him, a helpless little groan. To hear it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. Getting oral is good, but giving oral has always been fun for Obito. He loves making his partners come alive for the feel of his lips and his mouth, teasing to see what reactions he can get with his tongue. He hardly remembers their reason for the blow job until his knee knocks into the vial of oil beside him. Obito dips a clean finger and catches the inside of Minato’s thigh, sliding down slowly, telegraphing his intent as he goes.

The blonde looks down and smiles. “Should I lay back?”

Obito shrugs. He’s too focused on sucking messily, sloppily, to hear Minato’s breath catch in his throat. Every little sound is hard-won. Minato clearly enjoys his touch but he doesn’t react as loudly as Kakashi. Obito is determined, though, and goes in.

It’s difficult to keep from showing how nervous he is. Minato feels the thrill of anticipation crest inside as Obito’s hands find their destination and tease him very slowly indeed. He recalls every beautiful noise Kakashi made the first time they’d tried stretching him, and shivers.

Obito spends a few minutes just setting a comfortable rhythm, sliding up and down the length of his teacher’s cock to distract him. It works beautifully. By the time he presses in with a single slicked digit, Minato is half-way to coming and rock hard in Obito’s warm mouth, and only reacts by breathe a little faster.

He pulls away with rosy lips. He wants to gush about how tight his teacher’s virgin ass is, but he’s confronted with the sight of Minato’s eyes, and feels the sense knocked out of him. “H-How does it feel?”

“Like there’s a finger inside,” Minato says. His voice is steady but Obito has never seen his eyes quite so dark before.

“Can I move your leg?”

“Where do you want me?”

“Over my shoulder. It’ll open you up, and change the angle.”

Minato moves for him, then, hoisting his leg where Obito wants it, and Obito takes his teacher’s weight easily, trying not to grin too broadly as the heat of Minato shifts around his finger. He can see the change it produces straight away. Those blue eyes widen as his finger sinks in deeper naturally. The thigh by his face twitches, and Minato sucks in air through his teeth. Obito watches every little reaction greedily, eyes drinking in the sight of the blonde as he tries to relax for the intrusion.

“And now?”

“…nice. It feels… it’s nice,” Minato says.

Obito is living for the shakiness to his voice. He hikes Minato’s thigh up higher on his body and slides in and out experimentally. There’s plenty of oil but Minato’s body is unused to the touch. He’s so tight, and it’s a few moments before he can get any kind of rhythm going. After a few minutes, Minato’s hips twitch and Obito takes that as a very good thing. He strokes in over and over again.

It’s new but it isn’t unpleasant. Minato can’t deny the thought of what they’re doing is powerfully stimulating. The expectation of Obito doing the same with his cock makes him very hard. He finds himself panting to the rhythm Obito sets, noticing that his hips are rocking on their own incrementally, that he’s pushing back a bit onto Obito’s hand to feel him deeper.

There’s a moment that is very pleasurable, then, and Minato feels a hoarse cry _ripped_ out of him.

He blinks, startled at his own reaction. “ _Oh_.”

Between his legs Obito makes a very satisfied sound.

“There.”

Before he can ask what Obito is driving in again, to find that same spot, and Minato goes back onto the bed, flat on his back, cock _throbbing_ as Obito strokes in confidently. He feels his eyelids flutter with every stroke, struggling not to shout as Obito fucks him with a single finger, pressing in up against that sweet spot deep inside that sends sharp spikes of pleasure zinging through him.

It’s very good. Too good. He’s present enough to hiss out a warning before the pleasure overtakes his senses and he’s _hurled_ into an orgasm.

Obito whimpers at the sight. He’s seen Minato cum before, but with one hand gripping his teacher’s thick thigh and the other pressed flush against his ass, it feels even more satisfying. He watches Minato groan and shake for his touch, rocking in steadily to tease every drop out of him, moving slow and gentle now as the older man peaks in pleasure.

“Perfect. That was so hot, Minato, I _loved_ it. Just let go, relax… I’ve got you.”

He slots in a final time and rests there. The heat of Sensei seems determined to trap him and keep him close. Obito shifts his teacher’s leg down slowly and looks up up to find Minato breathing fast. He can’t help coming in to kiss his teacher’s mouth. Minato melts for his touch, kissing him and reaching up to put a hand in Obito’s wild black locks, drawing them together across the length of his body.

He shakes a final time and relaxes against the sheets with Obito on top of him. His eyelids flutter open as Obito kisses him and slides his finger out slowly. Even the drag out is good, he finds, and gasps as the finger goes. Then Obito props himself up on all fours and drops a hand down between his own legs to touch himself. Minato watches him pump his fist _furiously_ , cheeks scarlet, eyes shut, panting, and he comes moments later with a shout of his own.

“Ah, fuck, ah, Minato—oh fuck!”

There’s a ripple of residual satisfaction as Obito comes. Minato rewards his partner with another kiss, dragging him close with both hands to press in with an insistent tongue, to hear Obito moan longer, groaning as he shudders through his orgasm.

They relax on the bed together, slightly sticky but mostly lazily content. Obito asks after him straight away, “How are you? Sore? Did I hurt you at all?”

“You were fine, love,” Minato says soothingly, “Everything was nice. I enjoyed your touch. I’d like to have it again sometime.”

“Just like this?” Obito wonders, words soft and eyes watchful, “Or more?”

His older boyfriend smiles and comes closer, to kiss the corner of Obito’s mouth. The searching touch makes Obito’s smile widen.

“Just this for now. It’s still new. I think I’d like to enjoy it before we move on to something different.”

He isn’t upset at all. If anything he’s excited to touch Minato again, intimately. Even the memory sends a spike of arousal to his freshly spent cock. But Minato wraps him up with strong arms and they lean in to each other, relaxing together on the bed. There’s little kisses because Obito is mildly restless. Minato returns them with his warm smile and Obito feels his arousal turn soft, something sweet instead of sexy, and he lets himself be lulled into unwinding with his teacher, touching him just to enjoy the sensation of being close.

+

When Minato leaves at noon, Kakashi is _still_ out of the house.

Obito takes it upon himself to find the other boy. He recalls _Sensei_ mentioning a specific training area and heads there.

The silver-haired boy is terraforming when Obito finds him. The ground has been thoroughly torn up by hours of practice, only to be flattened back into something recognizable with Kakashi’s Doton-jutsu. Obito claps as Kakashi dusts his hands.

“Nice work. You too tired to kick my ass?”

“Never,” Kakashi says blandly, though Obito can tell he’s trying hard not to breathe heavily. The admission is enough permission for Obito and he flings himself forward.

Tired as he is, Kakashi gives as good as he gets. Obito is impressed at his stamina but also how he never gives up his blind spot. They trade blows viciously. Obito whittles his teammate down, egging him on here and there when he starts slipping, until Kakashi is openly panting. They’re both sweating within minutes. Kakashi twists his body in incredible ways to try and land a solid blow to Obito’s head. The older boy shouts a laugh even as they fight and calls up a Katon-jutsu to singe the newly formed earth under their feet. His teammate retreats to the trees and flash-steps behind him.

Obito dodges Kakashi’s lightning blade by half an inch, feeling his heart thud wildly in his chest, caught up in the thrill of the fight, and lunges forward to tackle Kakashi by his chest. The younger boy drops his blade and goes with a grunt as Obito pins him on his back.

By some unspoken agreement they stop there. Obito doesn’t bear his whole weight down over Kakashi’s body but keeps him pinned. He notices that for the first time, Kakashi doesn’t tuck his chin and snarl. It’s nice for once to just have the upper hand without his teammate snarling at him through the mask with his chin tucked tight to his chest.

“Nice moves dog brain.”

“I’m tired. I totally could have trounced you if you didn’t show up so late.”

“Whatever! Hey. You’re… _hah_. Kakashi? You’re not doing that thing.”

“What thing,” Kakashi wonders, catching his breath under the older boy.

“You always fussed when I pin you, before. You never let me take you down without a fight.”

Kakashi blinks up at him and tilts his head to one side.

“It’s different now.”

“Because we did that thing? When you got me smelling like you?” Obito wonders, reaching up with one hand. Kakashi’s only reaction to the touch is to blink up at Obito. “You never _ever_ let me touch your neck before.”

He pauses, because rubbing Kakashi’s throat with a thumb makes the younger boy gasp, eyelids fluttering faintly.

Obito stares for a second. Then, he does it again.

Kakashi gasps again, and then it becomes a bit of a game, to get the younger boy to give up more noises, and Obito forgets where they are in his pursuit. Kakashi doesn’t, and resists. He’s too tired to shove Obito off by force, whimpering and trying to turn away under the teasing touches but it’s hard. It feels good. Having Obito’s touch, now that he can bear it, is addictive. There are hands sliding along the sensitive column of his neck through the mask, just to hear him gasp, and to feel him shiver. Obito leans in and presses a kiss against Kakashi’s lips though the mask.

They’re outside, lying in the training grounds, and if only Obito would stop kissing him, Kakashi could protest.

Obito seems _consumed_ with the need to touch him, though, and something about that steals what little breath Kakashi has left.

When Kakashi tries to roll and get up, Obito drops down on top of him, pressing them together, chest to chest, face to face. The contact sends heat rippling through Kakashi’s body. Tired as he is, he feels desire rip through him for Obito’s touch. Embarrassed and turned on, Kakashi moans weakly into the kiss, and lets Obito press against him.

Obito loves the feeling when Kakashi reacts for him. Loves every sound, the little strained gasps of delight, the way he shakes for the way Obito kisses him, hungry and hot. He chases those reactions greedily, stroking Kakashi’s neck with a teasing touch, gentle, light, just enough to make the younger boy shiver.

He comes up, face flush, eyes lustblown. “I really want you right now.”

“Not here,” Kakashi manages to hiss out, “Obito, we’re outside.”

“Don’t care. You smell _amazing_.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to protest when he catches a familiar scent, and gives Obito a knowing look.

“And _you_ smell like _Sensei_.”

Obito gives his teammate a cocky smile.

“You coulda smelled like him, too, if you didn’t run off to train on your own. Why’d you leave so early? I wanted to do stuff with you and _Sensei_.”

Kakashi snorts.

“ _Stuff_.”

“ _Stuff_ ,” Obito agrees, eyebrows waggling suggestively. “You know. _Good_ stuff. You’d’ve liked it.”

“So let’s go home and do stuff with _Sensei_.” He gasps when Obito humps down once, rocking their half-hard erections together through the fabric of their pants.

“Can’t. _Sensei’s_ gone for the day. Hokage stuff. It’s just you and me.”

“You wanna do stuff with just me?”

Kakashi sounds oddly insecure. That’s what makes Obito sit up from the other boy and really look at him. Underneath the color on his pale cheeks there’s a layer of uncertainty. Worry.

“Dude, I’ve liked you since we were kids. Did you forget or something?”

“…lately, I wasn’t kind,” Kakashi says cautiously, like he’s waiting for an argument between them. Obito cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah. You can be a bit bratty sometimes. So?”

“So I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to hang out for a while.”

Obito stares at him.

“I know people think you’re a genius but sometimes you’re really thick.”

“That’s grand, coming from you,” Kakashi fires back immediately. “What do you mean?”

“Come here, first off.”

Kakashi blinks. It’s one thing when Minato reaches for him. Having Obito make the same gesture, though of course he can’t know it, makes him react instinctively. He comes at once for Obito’s open arm. The older boy draws him in close, against his chest, and wraps him up in a loving embrace.

His face is the picture of sincerity when he says, “No matter how we scrap and fight, I’ll _always_ love you, no matter what, y’know?”

Kakashi feels his chakra flux wildly. There’s a sudden puff of smoke as the Seal overloads, and Obito adjusts his grip without letting go. Kakashi’s wolf ears twitch in his hair, and his tail swishes furiously behind him.

“Kakashi. Me and _Sensei_ aren’t mad at you. If we were we’d tell you. Just, stop asking when we’re gonna do stuff. You never tell me and Rin to do other stuff. What makes you think it’s alright to be up in our business when it’s me and _Sensei_?”

He doesn’t sound mad. Just curious. Kakashi shakes his head.

“ _Sensei_ said something like that yesterday.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” His eyes squint a bit, then, and Obito gets the distinct impression of a smirk under the mask, with fangs. “Then he took me to the back of the house and pulled my pants off.”

Obito’s sincere face goes scarlet.

“Oh. Can we…”

“You said you’d love me, no matter what,” Kakashi nearly purrs, drawing his arms up around Obito’s neck to draw him even closer. “So _show_ me.”

“Bet,” Obito says with a surge, grabbing Kakashi in both arms, and disappearing them both in a swirl of leaves.

+

Minato comes home around midnight to find the two boys waiting for him on the couch.

“Welcome home.”

“Welcome home, _Sensei_!”

“I’m back,” Minato calls out with a smile, “It’s so late! What are the two of you doing up?”

“Obito had the best idea,” Kakashi says from the couch, tail wagging, “We wanna do stuff.”

Minato snorts.

“Stuff?”

“Stuff,” both boys chorus, giving him equally cheeky grins.

“Let’s figure out a better way to lead into sexual intimacy. 'Stuff' is so vague.”

“Fine,” Obito says with a hungry light in his pitch black eyes, “ _Sensei_ , get over here so me and Kakashi can _suck your dick_.”

“I want to have sex, after,” Kakashi chimes in, bold and blushing. “With either of you.”

Suddenly, Minato finds that _stuff_ is wholly acceptable. Just hearing the alternative makes him _painfully_ hard.

“If… ah… that is, ah, just ‘stuff’ is fine, for now. But what you said was good, too.”

His boyfriends snicker at his expense, but then they’re getting naked, and Minato forgets his earlier complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha HA back to our regularly scheduled smut next chapter


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay strong during the quarantine times. Together, 6 feet apart, we will prevail.

The Hokage comes awake to a nuzzling at his shoulder. For once, it isn’t Kakashi.

“Good morning, Obito,” he murmurs, blinking out of sleeps embrace to turn over for his younger lover. The black-haired boy gives a sleepy smile back and drops back down to continue his work pressing little kisses along the skin of Minato’s shoulder, careful where Kakashi’s fangs had sunk in deep the night before. Minato smiles. Every touch is sweet, and he’s careful. It’ll be lovely to go the extra distance with Obito one day, to further cement their relationship with the next layer of physical intimacy.

Obito seems to catch his train of thought, and rolls his hips against his teacher’s bare ass suggestively.

“You were amazing, last night.”

“I think the two of you did most of the work,” Minato demurs, though his cheeks warm at the compliment. “I thoroughly enjoyed the show.”

Being celibate for years and then suddenly having two partners, both eager to act out any fantasy Minato has been holding back on, can be taxing on the body. After having both his students suck him, he’d turned Kakashi onto his stomach to fuck him from behind, and then tapped out, exhausted at nearly one am after half a day at his desk. Obito had taken over graciously, flipping Kakashi onto his back and Minato’s brain melts a bit at the memory of the two of them then, _magnetic_ , ferocious and passionate and incredibly hot together. Something about being belly-up always makes Kakashi react defensively, but Obito managed to coax his younger teammate into compliance with the promise and delivery of two more orgasms, only finishing after ensuring they were both equally messy and covered in cum.

 _Testosterone is a hell of a drug_ , Minato thinks distantly.

There’s a pressure against his ass. Obito’s cock, and sleepily, Minato wonders if he could take it. It’s logically physically possible… however, with how inexperienced he is to anal sex, having never had it before, theoretically there would still be a _discouraging_ amount of resistance. It’s tempting just to try the tip and see how it feels. But that would be wildly unfair to Obito. Probably. Whatever the reason, he decides against teasing, and reaches down with a hand instead.

Obito’s lips open to gasp against his shoulder. The sound stirs the bed’s other occupant, and a grey tail wags slowly in greeting.

“Morning, Obito. _Sensei_.”

“Good morning, Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, moving his hand and smearing Obito’s erection with the slick leaking from his tip. “Sleep well?”

“Like the dead.” He shifts and grimaces. “Ugh. Obito, didn’t we…”

“I _tried_ to get you into the shower but you refused,” Obito tells him without a hint of guilt. “You said it was time to sleep and you didn’t let me take care of you, so it’s not my fault if you’re still sticky.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Kakashi hisses, shuddering in a bad way. He gets up gingerly, and Obito watches with a smirk as he disappears off into the bathroom.

There’s a hiss as the shower turns on, and then Minato feels Obito move against him, leaning in against his teacher’s back and pressing them very close. The grip he has on Obito slips, and his cock jabs the back of a thigh.

“The next time you take him, I want to be behind you,” Obito says, low and aroused. “I want to try being inside you while you’re inside of him.”

Minato jumps, feeling desire erupt to life at the bold statement. He can picture it clearly the way Obito described it. Just the thought sends a wave of blood to his cock, already hardening between his legs when Obito’s questing hand finds it to tease him. The blonde takes a shaky breath in and shakes his head.

“I couldn’t… ah. There’s no way you’d fit already.”

“Just my fingers,” Obito murmurs coaxingly into his skin, rolling his hips and rocking his dripping erection up against his teacher’s thigh very suggestively. “Just what we did before. Do you want to?”

“Not yet,” Minato murmurs back, “But perhaps some time.”

“Okay. Can I touch you?”

“That’s fine. Would you like to use my thighs?”

Obito blinks and comes away from his shoulder. Minato looks back with a gaze half-dark with arousal, and it makes Obito’s heart thud in his chest.

“Use your thighs? How do you mean?”

“It can be quite tight. If I cross my legs, you can slide between them, and if we use oil…”

He’s interrupted by Obito’s groan. “Fuck. Minato—that sounds _really good._ Can I?”

There’s oil, and Obito’s fingers, one sliding very close to his asshole but redirecting at the last moment. Then Obito shifts his hips and Minato can feel the heat and the weight of Obito’s cock at the back of his thighs. There’s a very long groan as he pushes forward.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Minato feels a little rush of pride. He _made_ Obito _make_ that sound. The younger man gives up another groan when he tries thrusting for the first time. It’s slick, with the oil, and there’s few places hotter on the human body than between the thighs, the groin, and the armpits, so it’s very pleasurable indeed.

“Fuck, _Sensei_ , ah! How did you even know about this?”

“I thought to do it with Kakashi, when he was younger,” Minato admits breathily, enjoying the way Obito’s cock drags back and forth beneath his balls, just below his own erection, growing thicker by the second. “It seemed too much a temptation. I wouldn’t have been able to hold back—I couldn’t have resisted, seeing the slope of his back, touching his thighs… ah.”

“You can still do that,” Obito mentions, fucking in faster, breathing quicker, “ _Sensei_. I bet he’d _love_ it. He loves _anything_ you do with him.”

“Ah! Yes. Nnn. He’s… ah, he’s always been keen on having me.”

“I want to have you, too,” Obito rumbles from behind him. “ _Sensei_. I **want** you.”

Minato full-body shivers as Obito slams in between his legs, fucking his thighs and cussing quietly as he comes. The rush of his release gets mixed with the oil on Minato’s thighs. Everything is slippery, now, and Minato shudders as Obito presses an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, one hand on the curve of his hip in a searing hot grip, holding him close. The gentle pulsing of his student’s cock between his thighs is a pleasure he hadn’t thought to experience for himself yet, and Minato feels his cheeks go very warm as Kakashi comes back out to find the two of them sticky and spent on the bed together.

“You sexed him up without me?”

“You ran off to the bathroom,” Obito says without heat. “You wanted to clean up.”

Kakashi observes the mess on the bed and all over Minato’s thighs with a raised eyebrow. “And now everything’s messy.”

“Oh yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?”

The silver-haired boy drops onto the bed on all fours, discarding the towel around his waist and leaning down to lap at the mess all over Minato’s thighs. Obito slips his spent cock out from between them to get a better view. Kakashi licks and laps teasingly around his teacher’s fully erect dick, taking care of Obito’s mess with quick flicks of a pink tongue.

“Kakashi,” Minato says harshly, “Please?”

Kakashi glances up. His teacher’s face is very red, and from the smell of it, he’s very close. He glances over to Obito over his shoulder.

“I’m all clean,” he announces, tail wagging.

“Want me to eat you while you blow him?”

Kakashi makes a pleased growl. “ _Sensei’s_ gonna blow any second. Better get over here.”

Obito goes, eager as always to make Kakashi moan for his mouth. Minato watches them get comfortable, Kakashi hovering over his cock, Obito kneeling directly behind him to knock his thighs apart, and getting his tail in a gentle grip. Then Kakashi looks up with a knowing smirk, ears flicking forward. “I know you like my fangs. Ready to feel them?”

“Please,” Minato says again, breathy this time, eyelashes fluttering for Kakashi’s breath at the tip of his cock, “Please, Kakashi, don’t make me wait.”

Kakashi gives him a shy look, then, and murmurs, “ _As you wish, Sensei._ ”

There’s a tremendous thrill every time Kakashi takes him in. Minato watches his smooth pink lips part and shudders to feel his student’s mouth open for him. As much as he enjoys Obito’s attentions, he’s _always_ been fascinated with the look and the feel of Kakashi’s fangs. Having them slide right up against his cock, not slicing his skin, careful, right on the edge of danger, makes his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Obito barely gets into position before Minato spends, fucking up into his mouth with a shout. Kakashi’s tail fluffs out in Obito’s hand, and he thinks to tease, and gives it a little yank. There’s an extra sound of pleasure, then, and Kakashi gives a glare when he comes up off his teacher’s spent cock.

Despite just coming seconds earlier, Minato feels a second wave of arousal hit him as Obito starts in on Kakashi, both hands groping his butt and holding him open for Obito’s lips and tongue. He’s reminded of something Obito mentioned, and decides to enjoy himself out loud.

“Look at you, Kakashi. All spread out like a meal for your teammate.”

Kakashi’s head springs up, eyes wide and jaw dropping slightly. Minato raises a single eyebrow but doesn’t stop.

“What? Are you embarrassed? Don’t be. We did this before, when Obito was listening in. Don’t you remember? You blew me for the first time, then. I remember how eager you were to see, to touch and taste me. Obito is just as eager now to see how you taste. How does it feel, getting _fucked_ by his tongue?”

“S-Se-n, ah! _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi hisses through clenched teeth, cheeks flushing and eyes darkening even as he pushes back against Obito’s assault. He doesn’t seem able to say anything beyond that as Obito strokes in searchingly, licking and opening him up ever so slightly with long, slow strokes of his tongue.

Minato grins, reaching down to cup his returning erection.

“You look lovely like this. Obito? Is he stretched enough to take you?”

“Almost,” Obito says when he comes up for air. “I like this, too. Kakashi really liked it last night, when I made him cum just on my fingers. Want to watch me do it again?”

Minato laughs.

“Any time you want to, I’d be delighted. Kakashi?”

Kakashi nods and shifts, dropping down so his ass is in the air, resting his chest and shoulders against his teacher’s hot thigh, near his cock.

“Yes… I want, nn. Obito?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Make me._ ”

The way he says it is a challenge, because of course they have to compete, even now, when it’s about pleasing each other. Obito just grins for it, eager to one-up the younger man, and accepts the oil from their teacher when it comes.

“Think I can’t? You came pretty quickly for me yesterday, Kakashi.”

“You promised you’d fuck me after,” Kakashi half-whines as the first finger presses up against him tauntingly, not breaching him yet. “I wanted to feel you. You got lucky.”

“I did get lucky. I’m gonna make you cum on my fingers, and then I’ll stuff you with the dick you want so bad,” Obito says soothingly, sliding inside with one smooth stroke to hear Kakashi gasp achingly for him. “Kakashi. I love how you can’t get enough of me.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“It’s fine. Just admit you can’t get enough of my dick. I’ll give you what you want.”

Kakashi snarls, cheeks scarlet, and Minato wonders if he’s forgotten their game—but the sound becomes a whine moments later, and then he’s panting softly, shaky and needy. Obito is watching with bottomless black eyes, unblinking, moving his hand and fucking in with a slow, steady pace.

“Tell me what you want.”

“F-f-fuck you,” Kakashi gasps.

“Not today,” Obito says without missing a beat. “Try again.”

“Fine, ah! Fuck, _please_ , Obito?”

Obito’s hand slots in to the palm, fingers sliding all the way inside, and resting there. Kakashi squirms, eyes going wide as Obito keeps up pressure deep inside. His tail keeps trying to swish out of Obito’s grip. There’s a pitiful whine and Kakashi gives up with a yip, hips jerking sporadically as he rocks back onto Obito’s fingers, body moving automatically to take the other boy deeper, driven half-wild with the direct stimulation to his insides.

“Please, ah, Obito, please, I want you, fuck! Please make me cum?”

Minato watches Obito shiver at the statement. His eyes have transcended black. They’re a void now, an all consuming darkness totally focused on making Kakashi feel pleasure like never before. He leans forward, breathing in shakily.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, okay. Here it comes—“

Kakashi looks lovely, taking Obito’s fingers and rocking his hips back. Obito looks good, too, Minato thinks, watching with one hand on his dick and eyes vacillating between his students. The wolf-eared boy thrashes on the bed, going _wild_ for whatever Obito is doing with his hands. Obito above him whispers soft encouragements, no longer demanding, just coaxing and fully focused on making Kakashi come undone.

“There, right, fuck, you’re so hot inside. C’mon, you wanna cum? Just let go, you’re right there, I can feel it, just…”

Kakashi whines, tail hitting Obito’s arm, and buries his face in the bed when he comes.

Minato watches a glazed look come over Obito’s face at the sight, a sense of predatory satisfaction filling up his normally cheerful expression as Kakashi cries out for his touch. He stares in mild awe at the lust-drunk look, wondering when his oldest student started making such faces. It’s a very adult look. But then again Obito is no longer a child.

He withdraws his fingers wetly from Kakashi’s oil-slicked hole. Kakashi remains where he is, panting into the sheets with his hips and ass in the air. Obito gets up and into position behind him. Just the touch of his hand on Kakashi’s lower back makes the younger man shiver.

“You good?”

“I’m fine,” Kakashi mumbles into the bed. “Two seconds.”

Obito leans over, then, folding until he can press a kiss against the flat of Kakashi’s back, between his shoulder blades. The touch makes Kakashi hum beneath him.

“One.”

Minato holds back a smirk; Kakashi’s tail wags quickly in anticipation as Obito lines himself up.

“Two.”

Kakashi’s head comes up as Obito fucks in from behind. He holds himself up for just a moment, just for the first slide, and then drops back down again as Obito pulls back. His tail twists, curving, curled in pleasure as Obito starts fucking him in earnest.

Like before, where Minato cautiously expected jealousy, there’s only arousal from watching Obito take his boyfriend. Perhaps, he thinks mildly, it’s because Kakashi isn’t just his anymore. He’s _theirs_ , now, his and Obito’s together. Then Obito snaps forward, fucking a pleased sound out of the silver-haired teen, and Minato forgets his thoughts.

Kakashi looks good getting fucked, and Obito looks very good fucking him, and Minato watches with half-lidded eyes, stroking himself to the sight. There’s fresh heat to his cock despite just having Kakashi’s mouth. Watching Obito take control… Watching Kakashi come undone… honestly Minato can’t tell which he likes more. Getting both at the same time is an absolute delight.

He _loves_ the look of Kakashi reacting so openly, eager to lose himself to Obito’s touch, panting, gasping and arcing his back to take the other boy in deeper. His pale skin is starting to glisten with sweat and his cheeks look as though they’ve been stained pink permanently. Obito above him moves with purpose. Minato wonders which is more pleasurable to his idlest student; cumming inside Kakashi, or making Kakashi cum first. He seems to take an almost _visceral_ pleasure in making Kakashi react to him, and especially enjoys seeing him hit his peak.

“Gonna fill you up,” Obito promises, hips fucking in steadily, both hands gripping Kakashi hard enough to bruise, “Gonna fuck you ‘till you can’t take it anymore… Kakashi. Bear down?”

Kakashi does. Minato can’t see, of course, but he can see the effect, the way Obito’s hips stutter to a pause and his mouth drops open like he’s been punched in the gut.

“Can you hold that?”

“Yes. Will you stop teasing me?”

“Sorry,” Obito croaks out, throat hot. He runs a hand down the slope of Kakashi’s back, coming up wet with sweat, and grabs his tail. “It’s fun. And you make such good faces for me.”

Kakashi gives him an irritated face, then. “You promised you’d make me.”

“I did,” Obito coos, thrusting in without warning. Kakashi’s eyes widen dramatically. He gives up a very sharp sound and goes flat on the bed again, unable to catch his breath properly when Obito starts up moving again. Minato watches keenly as he grips the bedsheets, hanging on as Obito fucks him thoroughly, pounding in relentlessly with a perfect angle to hit his weak spot every time and he loses himself, thrashing wildly as Obito pulls his tail sharply.

“Ah! Ah, ah, fuck, I’m, ah! Obito, I’m coming! Oh, oh, _nnn_ …”

“Yeah?”

Minato watches Obito’s black eyes widen, too.

“Oh, _fuck yeah_ you’re coming. Fuck. Oh, fuck, that’s… it’s really fucking tight, fuck— _Kakashi_ —“

He watches Obito’s strength abandon him, dropping down and slamming the both of them into the bed with his full weight. Kakashi cries out weakly as they go down together. Obito shouts, too, voice hoarse with pleasure, and both of them groan as he cums, buried to the hilt in Kakashi’s ass.

It’s the perfect picture. That, coupled with the sounds they make as Obito spends deep inside, pressing Kakashi flush against the sheets, is enough. Minato gasps, coming quietly a second time.

Obito barely gets to enjoy his post-orgasmic state before Kakashi is twisting, changing the angle to grab Obito’s face and yank him forward into a crushing kiss. Obito goes happily, then, allowing Kakashi to lick into his mouth and feel the heat of him. It’s sloppy, and the angle looks painful but Kakashi wants him enough to bear it.

“Let me come out and I’ll kiss you properly,” he murmurs against those pink lips. Kakashi huffs, annoyed, but complacent, and allows Obito to come out with a wet sound. Without waiting Kakashi reaches back up. This time Obito meets him halfway, coming in to kiss up that hungry mouth.

It’s fun and new and exciting to have his teacher’s attentions, but Obito has liked Kakashi longer, and melts for his ardency, the almost desperate way he cleaves against Obito’s chest to be close. The kiss they share after is long. Kakashi breathes in deeply, and Obito knows he’s reveling in the way they smell. Obito leans in to the kiss, loving the way Kakashi all but sighs in pleasure for the weight of him. He loves this, loves the taste and the feel and the smell of the other boy, wolfish and wanting him, warm in his arms. He’d thought long ago that he’d lost his only chance at having him. Then things changed, and now they’re together, and for a brief moment honestly Obito can’t think of a single other thing he could want in life other than this.

The moment passes, and Obito looks up to one of the other things he’d never expected to have in his life.

“Gonna just look at us, or join us, _Sensei_?”

Kakashi starts to lean in to kiss him again, annoyed at losing his touch, but pauses at Obito’s observation. He turns then and gives their teacher an even more annoyed look.

“Get over here already.”

“We’re a mess,” Minato observes. “And we haven’t had any breakfast.”

“We can shower then eat after cuddles,” Obito suggests. “Come over. We’re missing you.”

Minato’s smile warms, and of course, he comes over at once to join his younger lovers.

“Everything’s sticky.”

“It’lll wash out,” Kakashi says dismissively, tail wagging as Minato joins their group. “I can do the laundry if one of you wants to cook.”

“I’ll cook.”

“Let me,” Minato says, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I look best in the apron.”

Obito and Kakashi perk up at once.

“Can you wear _just_ the apron,” Obito asks, managing not to drool somehow. Kakashi just licks his lips, salivating, and Minato has to laugh at the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I wanna say thanks for following the story thus far. It feels like an incredible journey and everything's just been a blast for me. This really fucking poured out of me, it hasn't even been 45 days since I started writing this monster fic. I appreciate all the feedback, the encouragement, I feel like we're getting caught up on where I wanted to go with this story. I'll miss y'all when it's done. 
> 
> I have a tumblr with some art for this story? It's the same name I have on here. Feel free to drop me a line if you wanna chat.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Minato Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for these boys, and how everything turned out??? i'm really fucking thrilled. i love writing this fic??? it's just as good for me writing it as it is for u guys reading it

However tempting it is to throw Kakashi over the table, Minato and Obito refrain despite his unsubtle overtures throughout breakfast. After, when they’re doing the dishes and Kakashi basically shoves himself up against Obito, Minato clears his throat and mentions that he’ll be the one telling Rin why the counters had to be bleached.

Kakashi pales a bit and backs off.

“There’s plenty of places to have sex that aren’t the kitchen,” Obito says, eyebrows waggling. “Wanna help me find ‘em?”

The silver-haired teenager goes, grabbing Obito by the wrist and dragging him off into the house. Minato watches them go fondly, enjoying the sight of Kakashi’s swiftly wagging tail and the look of his face, cheeks pink for Obito as they disappear together.

He has to laugh when he hears Obito moments later: “No! Rin will kill us harder if we mess up the _Kotatsu_!”

“You can go easy on me,” Kakashi suggests. Obito is adamant though.

“Listen horn dog, there’s precisely a billion appropriate surfaces I can fuck you over, in the back of the house! The _Kotatsu_ _isn’t_ one of them!”

There’s a disgruntled snort and some inconspicuous sounds, and then they disappear deeper into the house to be intimate together alone.

While he’s perfectly sure that he’d be more than welcome to join them, Minato decides to spend some time solo, just taking in the day. It’s a beautiful life. He’s the leader of the village he loves during a mostly peaceful page in ninja history. He has the love and affections of two extraordinary young men who are trying to keep him in shape with sex in Rin’s absence. The dishes are finished and Minato wanders to where he’s got a half-day’s worth of work stashed, opening up a scroll that needs his approval and getting to work.

The peace treaty with Iwa is officially in place. The delegation from Suna will be here within the month. Rin is scheduled to arrive home in six days. This year’s Jounin Exams are concluded but there’s the budget and security concerns for the Chuunin Exams in the coming spring, and as always, the difficult decision whether to volunteer to host and allow enemy ninja in, or to allow his ninja out to other countries without the back up and support of their home territory.

He’s half-way through the third scroll when two kisses catch up his attention.

Kakashi on his right and Obito on his left, both back in clothes though their hair is a mess and there’s a very fresh set of bite marks in the meat of Obito’s neck. Kakashi helps himself to his teacher’s lap, curling up against his chest as Minato moves his work out of the way. Obito sets down tea as he drops in on Minato’s left on the couch, three cups, and Minato marvels that he made Hokage at all.

“I never heard either of you.”

“You did so,” Obito protests with a smile. “I asked you what kind of tea you wanted five minutes ago.”

Minato doesn’t recall.

“You go on autopilot when you’re doing Hokage stuff,” Kakashi informs him from where he’s tucked himself up under Minato’s chin by his neck.

Obito snorts his tea.

“Hokage _stuff_ ,” he says, when Mianto raises an eyebrow.

“Oh. Oh! Ah. Well, actually, Kakashi showed an interest in…”

“Don’t,” Kakashi says quickly, kicking Obito and shoving Minato at the same time, “Don’t encourage him and don’t say anything—“

“Oh? Does he have a _thing_ for when you’re in uniform,” Obito guesses with a growing grin. “You look really really good in your _Haori_ anyway. But the official office robes? Really, Kakashi?”

The way his wolf tail fluffs out gives Obito his answer.

Minato pats his fur soothingly as Obito snickers.

“There, there. You know I don’t mind putting them on for you, but I imagine we’d get them quite messy, and I cannot hold to hope that I’d be able to explain to the cleaners why the official Hokage robes are such a mess.”

“Rin could help us get them clean,” Obito says suggestively, watching Kakashi for his reaction.

Kakashi’s reaction is to shake his head furiously, “Rin is sweet, and good, and I love her and we are **not** asking her to get _cum stains_ out of Sensei’s Hokage uniform, Pervert Uchiha!”

“Careful,” Minato murmurs gently. “You’ll spill my tea. This document is rather important.”

“Sorry.” Kakashi tucks himself tidily against his teacher’s body, tail wagging back and forth in a very contented pattern.

There’s a weight against his shoulder. Obito’s head, just resting on him, reading his document alongside him. Minato feels a smile tug at his lips.

“It’s not terribly interesting, I’m afraid.”

“Yeah,” Obito mentions, getting comfortable anyway, “But it’s part of the job, isn’t it, _Sensei_? If I wanna be Hokage I have to be able to do all the parts of it, not just defending the village. What’s this one about?”

Charmed, Minato marvels at Obito’s dedication to his dream, and explains the intricacies of the tariffs they levy against other countries as a source of income among other things. He doesn’t go on too long, a little mindful of Obito’s attention span, but there’s an encouraging sound once he’s finished.

“Yeah. Alright. Can you explain why they want it lower? I thought they’d want it higher.”

“Are you sure you want to know? We could be doing _stuff,_ instead.”

“I don’t just wanna sex you up, y’know,” Obito says. “Being Hokage isn’t going to just happen overnight. I know that. And you studied like crazy when you were a Jounin right? If I start studying now, under you, I’ll have a head start.”

“You need one,” Kakashi mumbles.

“Hey! Not very nice to your future leader, dog brains.”

“You do, though. Your grades sucked in the Academy, dead-last, so don’t let him try to distract you with sex, Obito.”

Obito blinks, getting Kakashi’s _very_ round-about support, and shakes his head.

“Why can’t you just say stuff straight up?”

“You’ll never be a proper ninja if you can’t read between the lines,” Kakashi bites back.

“You’re _such_ a brat—“

“At least I don’t have _rocks_ for brains—“

Minato puts his scroll down before it can get in the line of fire.

“Kakashi. Didn’t we talk about being more mindful with your words?”

The silver-haired boy winces, sharply. His wolf ears fall flat and his tail stops wagging immediately. “I’m sorry, Obito,” he says straight away, sounding well on his way to being properly miserable, and Obito shakes his head.

“ _Sensei_ , it’s fine. Honestly. Fighting is kind of our love language. It’s how we talk to each other, and it’s fun. Nothing he said hurt my feelings. You know I’m nineteen, right? If Kakashi ever said anything that really bugged me, we’d talk about it. Alright?”

Minato nods. It’s an incredibly mature take for someone not even twenty. More and more he feels confident that passing the Hat to Obito will be the right choice.

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive. Kakashi. Hey. I’m really not mad.”

The wolf-eared boy regards him cautiously, though his ears flick forward and his tail sweeps side to side slowly picking up speed.

“Honest?”

“It’s a promise,” Obito says, leaning forward to kiss Kakashi through the mask.

Minato watches them and feels his heart beat gently. It’s just too good to be true sometimes, he thinks, watching them grow and change. Obito used to be brash and loud and eager to brawl, but he’s grown into such a confident, capable young man. Kakashi has changed, too, a little cockier, a little more assured in his skill and longer in limb. Opening up their relationship to sex has only deepened the desire that was there in the first place. He’s frankly thankful that Obito is part of them, because with Kakashi’s stamina and capacity to cum multiple times, Minato isn’t totally sure he’d be able to satisfy the wolfish boy all on his own.

Okay, well, he probably _could_ , or at least would make a valiant effort trying, risking potential dehydration and exhaustion from over strenuous physical activities, but that’s neither here nor there.

What matters is that they’re here, together, and just about everything is good.

How can he ask for more than that?

“Kakashi.”

The wolf-eared boy regards him warily, ready for more chastisement. Minato puts his scrolls aside and reaches up to pull his face mask down slowly. It makes his ears flick forward attentively and his pupils dilate, watching without blinking as Minato reveals the soft flesh of his cheeks and chin and lips, partially parted in expectation as his teacher strips him carefully. The way his thumbs brush down following the mask, teasing the line of Kakashi’s jaw, makes the younger man breath in gently. It takes so little, Minato thinks happily, feeling Kakashi’s reaction to his touch swell against his thigh where Kakashi is sitting.

“I’m not mad, either.”

“Oh,” Kakahsi says only, sounding completely nonplused. “Alright.”

He goes when Minato guides his face closer for a kiss. It’s feather-light, the way his silvery eyelashes fall shut when they touch. From beside them Obito watches silently, hardly daring to blink, caught up on watching his lovers kiss. Minato has one hand holding Kakashi’s face and finds Obito’s thigh with his other. He smiles against Kakashi’s mouth to feel Obito’s fingers interlocking with his.

He’s happy.

+

Somehow, the kissing turns into touching. Obito helps him move the scrolls to a safe location as Kakashi starts stripping.

“We’ll get the couch messy,” Obito says a little warily. “Rin will _murder_ us.”

“Just you,” Kakashi says carelessly, starting to undo his pants. “Me and _Sensei_ will be fine.”

“Why don’t we move anyway,” Minato says with a sly look. “You both liked the apron. Perhaps I should wear my jacket…”

He has to laugh at the way Obito drops everything he’s carrying.

Kakashi turns after a second.

“Obito! He worked _all morning_ on those!”

“Oh, shit,” Obito says, a little weakly, and scrambles to get them up off the floor. Luckily, nothing is worse for wear, and Minato leaves his boyfriends behind heading to the back of the house.

Kakashi and Obito’s footsteps alert him to their sudden approach. He smirks on the bed when they fight to throw open the door, bursting through in tandem and stopping at the sight of him, naked except for his white and red jacket draped over his shoulders.

He’s treated to the sight of Obito actually drooling and Kakashi staring openly, face going crimson bit by bit.

“Why don’t the two of you come over here? It’s much nicer on the bed.”

Obito can’t seem to, struck dumb at the sight of him in his _Haori_. Minato doesn’t suppress his smirk.

“Or would you rather get on your knees for me? Obito.”

“Fuck yes _please_?”

“I want to,” Kakashi says adamantly, “ _Sensei_ , let me—“

“Don't you dare, he asked me—“

Minato holds up his hands before an actual fight can break out.

“You’re always in the middle, Kakashi. It would be nice to switch things up for a change.”

At once, their attention is back on him, completely undivided.

“Yeah,” Obito breathes, eyes very wide. “What did you have in mind, Minato?”

“I liked what we did together the other morning. You mentioned Kakashi might like it, and I recall that he wanted to see me suck you.”

It takes Obito a second to figure out what his teacher wants, and he grins. “Yeah? He’s gonna _love_ it.”

“I’m gonna like what now,” Kakashi wonders as Obito figures out how his legs work and heads to the bed.

“C’mere.”

Kakashi comes, tail wagging curiously, and he listens as Obito leans up to whisper instructions into his wolf ear. Minato watches his eyes get wider and wider. His jaw drops a little. He whips around to stare at his older boyfriend, incredulous, and glances back and forth between Obito and Minato.

“You want me to… _Sensei_. You want me to fuck your thighs?"

“Obito seemed to enjoy it thoroughly.”

“I did,” Obito says lustily. He bites his lip at the memory. “It’s really good. I think you’re gonna like it, Kakashi. Just wait and see.”

Kakashi nods silently, digging the oil out from the bedside table drawer. Minato hums thoughtfully, watching Kakashi dip his fingers, and turns over onto his front.

Obito watches him crawl half up onto the bed hungrily. Minato comes in close and undoes his pants with his teeth. His boyfriend gives up a groan for him as he gets to his boxers and frees his cock, already half-hard, just from the sight of Minato, of the thought that they’re about to be intimate, and Minato can’t help licking his lips. He isn’t as keen on oral as Obito, but he’s just as interested in making the other boy sing for his touch.

“Obito. Don’t hold back.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Obito quips cheekily.

Minato thinks to discourage this but Kakashi is lifting the back of his jacket to put his bare ass on display. The sudden absence of fabric makes him feel even more naked. He means to swallow but Obito’s hand finds his jaw and pulls his attention in one direction even as Kakashi starts in with the oil against his inner thigh.

It’s dizzying, then, to feel the heat of Obito’s groin when he swallows the younger man down, and the weight of Kakashi at his rear, lathering his thighs lovingly with oil to make things slick. There are so many sounds, then: Obito’s gasp as Minato licks him, Kakashi’s grunt as he slides between his teacher’s thighs, the squelch when he slips forward and the slap of Kakashi’s hips meeting his ass—so much, so good, that he feels his cock throb, untouched, between his legs.

He may come without ever needing direct stimulation to his dick, and the thought is powerfully motivating.

“Oh fuck,” Obito groans, watching Minato suck him down as Kakashi slots between his thighs, “Fuck, fuck that’s hot… oh, oh shit, fuck, _Sensei_ —“

“You were right,” Kakashi rasps. “I love this? I love it so much, _Sensei_ , Obito, ah, _ah_!”

Minato makes a pleased sound around Obito’s cock. _He’s having fun._ It’s enough to let Kakashi enjoy the slippery sensation of his thighs, letting him pleasure himself using his teacher’s body while he services Obito with his mouth. It feels very naughty to do it in his _Haori_. The guilty thrill is even better than he’d hoped. His erection is so hard and he hasn’t touched himself once.

Instead of thinking of his own pleasure, Minato takes Obito in deeper, sucking his student in with a lascivious sound, to hear Obito yelp for him, a sharp shout. Kakashi behind him murmurs “Fuck, Sensei, you’re gonna make him cum,” even as he holds his hips tightly, moving his hips to slot messily between Minato’s legs with soft little grunts. Obito does seem close to the edge, and Minato chases that sense of victory, determined to make Obito howl for him, too. He sucks the younger man relentlessly, reaching up with one hand to steady Obito’s twitching thighs as he bobs up and down on his boyfriend’s cock, pulling even more loud cries of pleasure from him.

“So good… please, ah, Minato! Just like that? Fuck don’t stop, just—“

Kakashi slows down, allowing Minato to focus completely on making Obito lose his mind, and it’s seconds later that he’s rewarded with a strangled sound as Obito fucks up into his mouth, hips moving automatically, seeking the heat of him, spending with a shudder before collapsing back against the sheets.

Minato watches his chest heave with a heavy sense of satisfaction. Then there’s a hand sneaking around his hip, over the Haori to find his aching erection, and Kakashi’s fist is slick with oil and hot when he grips him. The sound of his wolf-lover’s voice in Minato’s ear is nearly enough to push him right over the edge.

“Will you let me do this for real, some day?”

The concentrated desire in Kakashi’s voice sends shivers down Minato’s back.

“Some day,” Mianto agrees, “Do you remember how we practiced, first? Give me time, love.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, though it sounds strangled in his throat, “Yeah, alright.”

Some day, it’ll be lovely to be on his front with Kakashi knocking his thighs apart to drive inside with his cock. For now, he pulls his thighs as close together as possible so Kakashi can enjoy the heat of him. The hands on his hips grip him hard enough to bruise. Kakashi utters a curse and seems to lose control himself, fucking forward and nearly knocking them both flat onto the bed, hips slapping against his teacher’s bare butt as he comes.

Minato realizes the mantra he’s muttering isn’t just curse words but his name, over and over again.

It’s endearing.

Then there’s blessed friction, sudden, intense, and Minato has to bite the sheets to muffle his shout as he also comes undone, making a terrible mess of the edge of the bed where his wolf lover has him pinned.

“Oh… oh fuck, oh, yeah? Damn,” Obito is mumbling, obviously watching, “ _Sensei, your jacket_. Fuck.”

“It’ll wash out,” Kakashi pants.

“It’s the principle of the thing! It just feels dirty.”

“We did just sex him up together.”

“That’s fair,” Obito mumbles, “We should get in the shower and toss our clothes in the wash before it starts getting sticky. _Sensei_? You good?”

“Very,” Minato rumbles, enormously pleased, and close to purring like a lion. “I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. Leave me here? I haven’t felt this nice in some time.”

Kakashi and Obito take care of him generously, undressing him out of his jacket, wiping him down between his legs and on his chin where Obito’s cum spilled over the edge of his mouth, and swapping out the sheets. Minato is reduced to a puddle of pure bliss, soaking up the sensation of being cared for, of being loved, and gives up a pleasant sigh when both Kakashi and Obito join him back on the bed.

“It feels a little out of place, with both of you wearing all your clothes still,” he mentions.

“Oh? We could get naked for you, _Sensei_.”

“You don’t need to.”

Kakashi is already kicking off his pants, and Obito just laughs, joining him, stripping down to nothing. The end up curled against one another, this time with Minato in the middle.

“I see why you’re so fond of letting us have you,” Minato mumbles, “It’s very nice.”

Kakashi shoots his older teammate a curious glance.

“D’you wanna try being in the middle next time? We’ll take care of you.”

“Bet you would,” Obito says fondly, eyes dark with liquid love. Kakashi finds the look annoyingly adorable and has to turn away. Obito doesn’t miss how his pale cheeks light up for him and just grins when he hides his face against Sensei’s chest.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Tying up some loose ends and then it's off to the next great adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like me, like me?

The days that roll by are _very_ satisfying. Kakashi spends all his time in someone’s arms, wrapped up in Sensei’s grip or rolling around with his teammate. He’s never been so worn out as he is, finally, in the middle of the week after he convinces both his boyfriends to take turns making him come over and over until they’re _all_ sore. Minato stops them before anyone can pass out and Kakashi is too pliant to do anything but accept the tender treatment.

Later, though, he complains to Obito.

“I can keep going. Yesterday, I was _so close_ to perfect, and then we stopped. I was too tired to ask for more but I was almost there, and it was really frustrating not to go the extra mile.”

Obito nods, shrugging.

“You seem really into sex ever since your birthday. Did something change?”

Kakashi takes stock instantly. His body hasn’t gone through any change he can identify but he can’t deny there’s been an almost insatiable urge to get laid lately.

“There’s this itch… I can’t explain it. Mostly… I think it’s finally getting to touch the two of you. I spent such a long time waiting to have it, first, with _Sensei_ , and then when we got older, you.”

He tries to ignore the heat that’s rising up in his cheeks. They’ve done so much together, but admitting how he’s wanted Obito’s touch out loud seems terribly private.

Obito smiles warmly for the confession and draws Kakashi against his chest.

“While I’m happy to keep you busy with _Sensei_ , instead of endless rounds of sex, wanna know what I think we should try?”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow but cocks an ear in Obito’s direction. He’s been the source of almost every good idea in Kakashi’s sex life thus far so he’d be a fool not to listen.

Obito’s lips impart the idea slowly, words falling soft from his mouth.

The younger man gapes.

His boyfriend watches with amusement as his wolf ears stand straight up, straining forward as if he wants to hear Obito say it again, eyes wider than Obito’s ever seen them.

“Your tail’s all fluffy,” he observes with a growing smirk. “So. Does that sound like something you’d like to try?”

“Please,” Kakashi whispers, eyelids fluttering as he struggles to think of anything but Obito’s idea, “Please—please, Obito, can we—“

“We’ll have to get ready,” Obito warns, “You’re still green, and _Sensei’s_ no joke. D’you wanna ask him for help?”

“Yes. Can we do it today?”

“No. You just started having sex, Kakashi. Let’s keep it as a surprise for him, as a goal near the end of the week. Until then, we’ll get you ready as we can.”

There’s a serious shiver that runs down Kakashi’s spine at the sentiment of ‘ _getting ready_ ’.

He can’t seem to sit still after that, so Obito insults him with a grin, coaxing him into a scuffle, and leading the younger man outside to spar.

+

Minato gets approached by Obito less than five minutes after he gets back to the house.

“ _Sensei_! Let’s go out for street food!”

“Oh? Where’s your teammate?”

“Busy,” Obito says with a waggle of his eyebrows, which makes Minato pause for thought, “C’mon! I bet you’re hungry. You were at the office all day today. Let me treat you!”

“Busy,” Minato asks, suspicious though he allows Obito to herd him out the door, “Busy doing _stuff_? By himself?”

“Probably.”

Minato offers a coy smile.

“…I have a counter offer to yours.”

+

Which is how the two of them end up in a room adjacent to the one Kakashi is in.

Obito looks caught between arousal and guilt.

“I told him I’d distract you,” he reveals with a half whine.

Minato reaches over for his hand, and leads it to his crotch, where Obito jumps at the sudden heat. His teacher is already half-hard, and Kakashi’s just barely begun to touch himself, from the sound of things.

Those blue eyes regard him with a wicked light.

“Then _distract me_ , Obito.”

Delighted, Obito does his very best to fulfill his original mission with new parameters.

+

“This one is called ‘ _takoyaki_ ’,” Shisui says. “It’s my favorite.”

“I thought ‘ _okonomiyaki_ ’ was your favorite,” Tenzo remarks, for clarification’s sake.

“Oh! That’s my other favorite!”

“Favorite implies just the one. There can’t be two. That’s what favorite means, the most highly favored.” Tenzo pauses, wrinkling his nose. “Is this another lesson?”

“Correct!” Shisui brandishes a bill at the food stand they’ve come to and receives a fish-shaped pastry in exchange. “See, when you say ‘favorite’, sometimes, you can have more than one! Like, how Obito is dating Rin, who’s his favorite, and then he’s also dating Kakashi, who’s his favorite, too, and he’s dating his teacher, who’s _definitely_ his favorite—“

Tenzo makes a frustrated sound.

“More than one? But…”

“It’s okay to have more than one favorite,” Shisui says, “But it’s okay if there’s favorite _stuff_ —like, how Itachi is my favorite _cousin_ , but you’re my favorite _friend_!”

“Friend?”

“Well, yeah! I like hanging out with you the most, more than anyone else.”

Tenzo’s almond eyes glance to the floor. Shisui watches him gather himself, obviously overcoming some internal struggle before he responds.

“I think you’re my favorite, too. I like you, Shisui.”

“Yeah! Me, too! That’s why you wanted me to grab snacks with you, right? And I’m having fun! I always have fun when I’m with you, Ten.”

“Shisui, I _like_ you,” Tenzo repeats, cheeks turning the same pale pink as the candy floss stall they’re stopped beside. “You’re… that’s why I asked to go to the food stalls _without Itachi_. I wanted to be with you alone. It’s a date.”

Shisui blinks.

“A… date?”

Tenzo grits his teeth.

“Obito said… never mind. If you don’t want to—“

Food drops onto the ground, startling Tenzo. The takoyaki balls bounce to the floor and the pastry has slipped right out of Shisui’s limp hand.

He’s staring.

“You wanna date me? Wait, you like me? Like, _like me_ , like me?”

The line of Tenzo’s mouth wobbles for a moment before firming with fond exasperation, a brand new expression Shisui has _never_ seen before.

It looks _so adorable._

“Yes, Shisui, I like you. I want to date you. You’re my favorite.”

“ _Oh_.”

For a moment Tenzo can do nothing but observe. He’s put his entire nervous heart out on display and Shisui has dropped all their food and is just… staring at him. Did he say it wrong? Was he supposed to wait until they were more intimate before asking Shisui out? Obito said as long as he made it clear that he wanted to date his younger cousin that everything would turn out fine? The heart that he’s revealed is threatening to beat right out of his chest.

He swallows thickly, trying to brace for the reaction Shisui has yet to give, and then has to stamp down on instinct to defend with deadly force as the black-haired boy materializes right up against him, flash-stepping the both of them into the candy floss cart, upsetting the entire thing and sending spun sugar everywhere.

They end up on the floor, covered in candy and dirt, Shisui crushing Tenzo into the ground and hugging him fiercely.

“This doesn’t seem like rejection,” Tenzo murmurs, again, for clarity’s sake.

Shisui gives him his answer by crushing their mouthes together and kissing him.

Tenzo feels the worry go out of him, burnt up in an instant by Shisui’s fiery touch. He can taste the last of its ashes on his lips before Shisui licks them and dives in to fill the void with the flavor of passion. He’s been trained nearly since birth to be alert at all times, can sense an enemy approaching from fifty feet back in enemy territory or catch a target in a crowd, but there’s no defense to the way Shisui drinks him in, kissing him different than before, ardent and deep, almost aching. Tenzo feels his vitals fly out of control again. His heart is going to pound right out his chest. He can’t breathe, or think, or concentrate on anything. He’s too busy kissing Shisui, who, if they’re dating, is his boyfriend.

Needing clarification one final time, Tenzo parts them.

“Shisui. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Shisui’s eyes seem to sparkle as he nods, cheeks flush and hair even wilder than usual, and he leans back in.

“Congratulations,” says a very dry voice. “But, for the sake of street traffic, maybe celebrate off to one side?”

The two teenagers snap to attention. A tired looking shinobi in Konoha colors shrugs and gestures at the broken cart. “It’s great to see you guys getting on so well but let’s get out of the road. Also, help repair Tatabana-san’s cart, since you broke it.”

“Yes! Sir,” Shisui blurts, scrambling up off Tenzo and helping the other teen to his feet.

The shinobi sighs and heads off. It’s not until Tenzo and Shisui are helping Tatabana-san set his cart upright that the words come, whisper light, on a frequency Tenzo hasn’t actively listened for since graduating.

“You look good. Take care, Cat.”

Black eyes snap up.

The tired-looking shinobi lets the younger man see him nod once before vanishing into smoke.

Tenzo stares at the space he’s vacated. Of all things, he never expected Black Ops to keep tabs on him after leaving. Even though he’s probably long gone, just in case he’s still listening, Tenzo mumbles back, low and precise.

“Thank you, Eagle.”

+

They’re finishing dinner together when Itachi catches his father’s eye. Fugaku nods discreetly and they carry on as usual. When Mikoto wobbles off, pleasantly full and _very_ pregnant, Fugaku remains, and waits for his first born to give up his secret fears.

“Will the baby come soon?”

“Any day,” he says soothingly.

Itachi’s mouth purses, just short of pouting, before disappearing behind a tea cup. It’s back to normal when he puts his cup down, and Fugaku wonders at the changes in his eldest and heir.

“You’ve grown.”

Black eyes blink up at the unexpected statement.

“Father?”

“You were a child, still, wearing your heart on your sleeve,” Fugaku recalls, folding his arms over his chest. “Something is bearing on your mind and instead of blurting it out, you give thought to how best to say it. A sign of responsibility. I’ve raised a fine young man.”

Itachi’s face heats briefly at the blatant praise. He mumbles an embarrassed sentiment back and Fugaku lets the words warm his heart.

Some comfortable silence passes between them. For a few minutes they take tea and digest in peace.

Finally, before it can become tedious, Itachi says what’s on his mind.

“Lately, my friends that are still in the academy say some things, about Hatake-san.”

“The Lord Fourth’s student,” Fugaku recalls. “And these are untruths?”

“He _is_ part wolf,” Itachi murmurs, “but the way they say it demeans him.”

Fugaku nods. “And this bothers you.”

Itachi nods back.

“He’s a Jounin of Konoha, and Lord Fourth’s student. They should already know to respect him, no matter how he looks.”

“Do they speak ill of him often?”

“He’s rarely in the village unless he’s with his team. No one dares speak of it while the Lord Fourth walks at his side,” Itachi points out.

“They’d be even greater fools, then. For now, take note of the names of your friends that seek to sew the seeds of dissent regarding Hatake-san.” He takes a long draught of tea from his own cup, finishing it and leaving the empty porcelain on the table between them. His gaze and tone are contemplative. “I haven’t met with Hiashi-kun in some time. We’ll have tea tomorrow.”

Itachi looks up sharply. That’s the head of the Hyuuga Main House. He wonders what his father could want with such a man.

The elder Uchiha sees his son’s interest and shakes his head minutely.

Little prodigy that he is, Itachi takes this subtle dismissal perfectly, and doesn’t pry, trusting his father to handle whatever matters need tending. He has his own instructions already. He’ll keep his ears open.

“Thank you for the tea, Father. Goodnight.”

“Go and say good-night to your mother, and little Sasuke.”

Itachi pouts a bit as he gets up.

“Sasuke’s still inside. He can’t hear me.”

Fugaku regards Itachi fondly.

“You know the tune we used to use, that always put you to sleep, no matter how you resisted? Before you were ever born your mother and I spent hours humming it, hoping you might hear the sounds of our voices, and know us when we met you.” He smiles. It must be a rarity, for how his son’s eyes widen. Fugaku resolves to do it more often, if the sight is so shocking to his own son, and goes on. “Even if you think it’s nonsense, Itachi, at least say goodnight to your mother.”

“Yes, Father.”

He clears the table after Itachi goes and washes up. When he joins his wife in the bed they share, he hears a familiar tune, and smiles.

“I know this song.”

“Itachi asked me to remind him,” Mikoto imparts with a knowing look at her husband. “What ever could have made him so curious?”

“It’s late. You need your rest,” Fugaku demurs, though his smile gives him away. His wife laughs and draws him close as the night comes to a close.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a day

As much as it pains him, Minato is still the Hokage, and occasionally has to leave his boyfriends to do his actual job. Kakashi doesn’t let him go without a kiss, and Obito all but pins him up against the door on his way out. Minato enjoys both greetings, especially the way Kakashi’s jaw drops as Obito pointedly grabs the Hokage’s ass with both hands before saying good-bye.

It isn’t until the blonde is gone that Kakashi mentions it.

“I know you guys asked me to stop asking, but…”

Obito raises a single eyebrow expectantly. Kakashi’s ears droop a bit.

“…but it’s none of my business?”

“Not your business,” Obito agrees. “What me and _Sensei_ do on our own is up to us.”

Curious despite himself, Kakashi reaches over to take Obito by the hip and pull him closer. Once they’re about chest to chest, he reaches down to the curve of Obito’s rear, squeezing it in both hands, the same way he did to Sensei.

Black eyes watch Kakashi’s face hungrily.

“Something on your mind?”

“You like being on top.”

“I do,” Obito agrees, reaching up to show his support of their conversation by holding Kakashi by his waist. “I love being inside of you—it’s so hot, and the faces you make… And the _noises_. It’s good for me.”

“It’s not my business what you want to do with _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi says experimentally, “But, with us, a while back, you seemed open to the idea of us switching.”

Obito’s eyes never leave his so Kakashi catches the way desire flickers across his gaze.

“You were _wild_ , then. Swore you were gonna make me yours, get me all filthy and _covered_ in cum,” Obito recalls. Kakashi swallows to hear the sound of his voice, low and aroused at the memory. “But you only got that way when it was all three of us, together.”

Kakashi growls.

“I don’t need _Sensei_ to be wild.”

Obito laughs.

“I believe it. I’ve got the scars and bite marks to prove it. I love it when you’re feisty, Kakashi. You get all _possessive_.” He smirks because Kakashi preens a bit at the praise, wolf ears flicking forward and tail swishing behind him. Obito reaches up with one hand to scratch teasingly at Kakashi’s hair, not enough to arouse, just to incite, and grins broadly at the competitive spark in his teammate’s narrowed gaze.

“Well? Are you all bark and no bi—“

He gets thrown backwards, Kakashi’s ankle kicking out his feet from under him, the weight of him going straight down and Kakashi following to catch his head before they slam into the floor. Obito doesn’t have time to wonder at the shift in position before Kakashi is upon him, kissing him through the mask. He grins into the kiss before reaching up to grab Kakashi’s tail in one hand, yanking.

Kakashi yips.

“C’mon,” Obito goads, eyes shining, “C’mon, if you really want me, I’m not gonna just roll over for it like you do—“

“Fuck you, it feels _awesome_ ,” Kakashi hisses, “You _should_ roll over for it.”

“ _Make me_ ,” Obito hisses back, grinning toothily.

There’s very little talking that gets done after that. Everything between them is a competition. Kakashi yanks his mask off to shove his tongue down Obito’s throat. Obito grabs onto his waist and teases Kakashi’s pants off, leaving his shirt on. He slides his hands up under it, moving steadily up and down the sides of his body, feeling him. He leans up into the kiss, thrilled at the combat, loving every second he has to fight Kakashi’s advance with a touch of his own.

There’s nothing like this with Rin or _Sensei_. What he has with Kakashi is explosive, thrilling, and he loves it just the way it is.

He can’t get enough of yanking Kakashi’s tail to make him whine in the back of his throat. Loves the feeling of the struggle as they race to be the first one to get the other naked. Obito’s lost his shirt and Kakashi’s pants are lying discarded beside them. The mask pools around Kakashi’s pale neck, and Obito breaks the kiss to cheat a little, leaning up and sucking a long, slow hickey into the meat of his throat. Kakashi gives up a gasp, and then a long moan for the touch, his hips shaking slightly where he’s straddling Obito’s waist. The sound goes directly to his cock and Obito rocks up against Kakashi’s bare ass.

“Thought you were gonna make me take you,” Obito teases, “But this works, too. Wanna ride me?”

“Both,” Kakashi pants, unwilling to move as Obito mouthes the tender flesh of his throat with relentless attention, “Please, Obito, fuck, I really want to…”

“Both are good. Which do you want first?”

Kakashi can’t focus with Obito touching his sensitive neck and doesn’t respond. The older boy takes pity and stops distracting his wolf lover. Those dark black eyes blink a few times, unfocused. Obito loves this look on him, usually so reserved and quiet, now open and expressive. It’s easy to see how Kakashi is struggling to think.

“Thought… thought you wanted me to make you.”

Obito smirks a little. “You sound like you’re _really_ close.”

Kakashi nods, eyelids fluttering. He never lasts long when he’s like this, hot and bothered, and rearing to go.

“C’mon. A quickie, and let’s get off the floor after?”

The other teen is already lifting his hips, and Obito shivers pleasantly when he frees his cock. There’s enough pre-cum to slick himself, and then Kakashi descends. Obito hisses through clenched teeth. Without oil or any stretching, Kakashi is impossibly tight. The wind gets knocked out of him. Kakashi is relentless in his pursuit, sinking down all the way with a hiss of his own, eyes half-glazed with pleasure despite the obvious resistance.

“Fuck,” Obito chokes out, scrambling to catch his teammate’s narrow hips, “Fuck, how the hell are you so tight? We’ll never fit, both of us.”

“Still? I practiced so much,” Kakashi worries, despite being delightfully full of his boyfriend’s cock.

“We’ll need more time. There’s no way, with you like this.”

The confession makes Kakashi pout, and if there’s one thing Obito does not want while his boyfriend is taking his dick, it’s Kakashi looking _unsatisfied_. He reaches up to catch the curve of his partner’s cheek in one hand. His heart melts a bit to see Kakashi nuzzle in to the touch, seeking the heat of his palm and the scent of him.

“Hey. It’s not the end of the world. I’ve got an idea for something that can help us open you up.”

He feels the thick fur of Kakashi’s tail swish once, interested.

“What’s that?”

Obito grins.

“Tell you but first…” Kakashi’s eyes widen when Obito’s hips roll under him, driving his cock directly against the other boy’s prostate. “…you wanted to get me messy?”

“Shut up,” Kakashi huffs, though he lifts his hips to pick up a rhythm. Obito grins and matches his pace.

He looks gorgeous like this, Obito thinks, watching shamelessly as Kakashi moves. It feels so good being here, under his wolf-eared teammate and surrendering to the way he brings his ass down over and over again at just the right angle. The proof is all over Kakashi’s glaze-eyed face. He’s half-way to drooling.

“Fuck, you look fantastic,” Obito murmurs, “Kakashi. _Kakashi_.”

The younger man blinks out of his lust-induced haze to offer Obito a grin before slowing his pace. Obito jolts as Kakashi shifts his hips to drive down achingly slow. The way he rocks down incrementally, teasing, is obviously meant to be good for Obito, and it is. He feels the breath squeezed out of him as Kakashi starts back up again, tortuously. He’s licking his lips and watching Obito’s face, fucking himself on Obito’s cock to see his older lover squirm. It’s perfect.

Obito’s eyelids flutter. He’s close.

“Gonna cum,” he warns, “Kakashi, please?”

“What do you need?”

“Kiss me?”

Kakashi comes and Obito whines for it, the taste of the smooth pink lips that meet his. He comes alive for this; the feel of Kakashi’s mouth pressed sweetly over his. It’s far from their first kiss but the magic remains. The tingle that zips down Obito’s spine as his teammate presses in with hungry lips, smooth and insistent. Obito moans to feel the curve of his fangs, the suggestion of danger, of his animal side, something fierce, and wild, and beautiful.

He shudders, losing himself to the kiss, to the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside Kakashi’s body, and comes with a groan.

The orgasm comes and goes, but Obito remains trapped under his teammate’s weight. Kakashi stays after the flood of endorphins abandons him, and takes the time to lay kisses along his jaw, leaning down to rest his head on Obito’s shoulder. It’s lovely, just being close, letting Kakashi take care of him after, and Obito smiles.

There’s a different kind of warmth that floods him from head to toe.

“I love you.”

The silvery fur of Kakashi’s tail sweeps behind him, tickling Obito’s thighs.

“I know. Love you, too.”

He sounds satisfied. Almost sleepy. Curious, Obito glances down between the planes of their stomachs, to realize that Kakashi’s already soft and there’s a telling mess all over his stomach.

“When did you? I didn’t hardly hear.”

“When you kissed me,” Kakashi confesses, turning his face to hide his crimson cheeks.

Obito feels his heart thud in his chest.

“Me, too.”

“Yeah, I know. I _felt_ it.” Despite his tone, Obito hears the swish of his tail, and knows Kakashi is pleased no matter how he sounds. Reaching up, he ruffles the other boy’s hair fondly. Then he heaves a sigh.

“Well, come on. We were gonna get off the floor.”

“Don’t wanna,” Kakashi mumbles, content. “You smell good.”

Charmed, Obito relents.

“Okay. For a bit. We’re gonna start getting sticky, soon, and then it’ll be gross. Remember last time you didn’t let me….”

Kakashi huffs an agreement before Obito can bring it up. “Sure. You’re the genius after all.”

Wrapping his teammate up and holding him to his chest, Obito takes silence as the better part of valor, and simply rests, chest to chest with the wolf-boy he loves.

+

It isn’t until they’re showered, in new clothes, and half-way into town that Kakashi realizes they never switched.

“You said,” he starts.

Obito shrugs.

“When you’re in the mood.”

Kakashi stares.

“You tricked me,” he accuses, tail fluffing out slightly, “You said _‘make me_ ’, and then you sexed me up!”

“Guilty as charged,” Obito says with a grin. Then, on a more serious note, he stops walking to take Kakash’s hand in his. “Hey. It’s fun, the way we tumble together, but not everything we do has to be a competition. Do you want to top? Coz I’m down to try, right now, if you are.”

There isn’t an immediate response.

Obito waits, patient, and eventually Kakashi’s tail swishes as he speaks.

“…I like what we have... the way we are, for now.”

“That’s fine.”

Kakashi looks up cautiously.

“You seemed keen on switching. Do you want to…”

Obito shakes his head.

“Not if it’s going to make you uncomfortable. You obviously weren’t in the mood. When you’re ready, we’ll try it. Until then I don’t mind banging your brains out.”

Kakashi shoves his hand and goes on ahead, tail fluffed out and face pink, but not denying anything. Obito follows with a cheesy grin, needling him about it.

“Oh? Yeah? Not even gonna fight me about it? I mean, I _am_ pretty good at giving it to you—“

“Shut up, _shut up_ , we’re not at home,” Kakashi hisses, mildly mortified.

“No one’s around for miles, are they? You’d pick ‘em up, with those satellite ears.”

Kakashi’s ears twist, as if personally offended by the insult.

“ _Satellite_?!?”

“Big,” Obito confirms, reaching up to tug at the tip of them gently. “Speaking of, we’re headed into town. Sure you don’t wanna Seal up?”

The wolf attributes disappear in a puff of smoke. Kakashi is caught between looking grateful and annoyed as they continue.

+

Even with his wolf ears Sealed, Kakashi has no problem hearing the quiet whispers that follow them as he and Obito head into town.

Honestly, he expected more, with how quickly the rumor mill had spun Sensei’s sexuality. Then again he isn’t the Hokage. There are a few pairs of eyes that squint in their direction, but it could be because Obito has grabbed onto his hand and is holding it tight.

Obito must not care who knows they're together.

“Boyfriends.”

“Eh?”

“We’re dating,” Kakashi mumbles through the mask, eyes on the road as they pass by a pair of mothers purchasing fruit at a stall. “You don’t care? Other people will talk.”

“Why would I want to keep you a secret?”

The silver-haired boy looks down. 

“I’m so used to hiding, with _Sensei_. I wasn’t sure what you’d want to do.”

“Don’t apologize,” Obito says, cutting Kakashi off. “You’ve been hiding, yeah. How you really look. How you really feel. It’s a lot. I don’t want to do more than you’re ready for—but, I won’t hide how I feel about you.”

The hand in his squeezes, and Kakashi feels braver. It’s alright not to hide.

Having Obito shine by his side makes it a little easier.

They walk together until they reach their destination and Kakashi drops Obito’s hand like it’s on fire.

“Obito this is—“

“Where I got your birthday present, yes,” Obito agrees with a grin. “Rite of passage. Rin made me go shopping, and now, we’re going.”

Kakashi shakes his head fervently, paling.

“I’m sixteen! I’m not going into a… a… _a sex toy shop_!”

He doesn’t leap away fast enough. Obito snags his wrist gleefully, and drags his boyfriend into the store.

+

“ _You_ carry it,” Kakashi insists the instant they step outside.

Obito shakes his head and hands the brown bag back. 

“It’s for you. You carry it!”

“Obito!”

“You can always _Henge_ it.”

“Oh, gone shopping for a new muzzle?”

Obito and Kakashi look up. Across the street from them is a trio of young adults, two boys and a girl, all bearing Konoha headbands. One of them Kakashi recognizes from his Jounin exams. It’s the man Anko pounded into the dirt. He and his companions snicker at their expense, leveling jeering looks Kakashi’s way.

“No,” Kakashi says softly, hand closing around Obito’s fist. The older boy turns, Sharingan eyes already flared to life. Kakashi shakes his head in denial. “The future Hokage can’t be getting into fist fights in the streets, Obito. It’s not worth it.”

Frustrated but compliant, Obito’s shoulders droop. He goes when Kakashi starts walking away, but of course, the three strangers aren’t done trying to get a rise out of them. They follow the two of them down the streets, calling at their backs.

“Just don’t say anything,” Kakashi murmurs.

“C’mon, don’t be like that! We didn’t mean anything by it, Hatake-san. We wanna see the puppy ears! I bet they’re _super_ cute.”

“Yeah, Shura’s just jealous. Show us! What kind of dog are you, anyway?”

Obito’s fist clenches tightly but he allows Kakashi to keep them headed down the street, and holds his tongue. He’s burning up inside.

“Hello? We’re talking to you!”

“Hey, I think the mutt’s hard of hearing,” one of the men says, and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi and Obito are forced to come to a short stop as he reappears right in front of them. This allows their other two pursuers to catch up.

“Hey, we didn’t get a chance to introduce ourselves properly, earlier! I’m Shura. You must be the famous Hatake Kakashi.”

Kakashi keeps a neutral expression and finally replies.

“Please excuse us. We’re headed home.”

“Hey, hey, now! There’s no reason to rush off! We just wanna chat,” the other man says. “Heard you were part hound. Couldn’t you show us?”

“Your boyfriend already showed off his fancy eyes,” the girl with green hair adds. “It’ll be quick! We just wanna see…”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“No. Please excuse us.”

Instead of moving at Kakashi’s request, the man in front, the one Anko beat, gives a ‘ _tsk_ ’ of annoyance. “Look, it doesn’t cost you anything to be cool, okay? Just show us what you really look like. Unless you’re _ashamed_. Is that why you wear the mask? Because you look like a _furry_ _freak_ under there—“

There’s a flurry of movement, and several things happen at once. The man’s eyes widen before he goes down. Kakashi dives to the side to avoid the flailing limbs of the body that’s flung itself in the middle of everything. Obito grabs it, yanking the younger Uchiha off his feet to disrupt his attack.

“No! Let him go!”

Shisui snarls, trying very hard to get out of his cousin’s grip, intent on finishing what he’d started. His eyes are red and nearly _glowing_.

“Let me go, let me go, he deserved it! I’m not done with him!“

The other man gapes, taking a few steps back and staring at the fallen figure on the ground.

“Holy shit, he dropped Shura!”

“Fucking Uchihas,” the green-haired girl snaps, “We were just talking!”

She quails as Shisui’s red-eyed stare turns on her, but Obito slaps a hand over his cousin’s murderous gaze.

“Shisui, **enough**.”

“What’s going on here,” asks an unfamiliar voice.

A noble looking man dressed in mostly white and creme colored robes crosses the street to join them. Kakashi recognizes the white of his irises at once. Obito tightens his grip on his younger cousin, feeling his stomach sink a bit. A Hyuuga, and from the look of his robes, a member of the Main House. They have ever been at odds with the Uchiha clan, and Obito feels his chances for getting Hyuuga support for him becoming the Hokage burn up. He couldn’t stop his cousin from attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi.

The black-haired Hyuuga comes to a stop beside the unconscious man and eyes him without expression.

Sensing his position of power, the green-haired girl makes a quick plea.

“Sir! I can tell you what happened here. We were just talking to Hatake-san, and this Uchiha kid attacked Shura!”

“You were calling Kakashi a freak!”

“We never did,” her companion denies, “We only asked him to show off what kind of dog he is.”

The Hyuuga eyes Shisui and Obito for a moment, and somehow, Kakashi feels a strange absence of foreboding.

He nods in their direction, to Obito’s shock, before rounding on the three strangers.

“Asking about family bloodline secrets in the streets? Despicable,” the older man spits, lip curled in disgust. “Have you no honor? There is nothing more sacred to ninja than the secrets held in their blood! The gall! To demand to be shown what must be his family legacy, in public, to _ridicule_ it? Never in my _life_ …”

He goes on, and Kakashi watches Obito’s jaw drop as the Hyuuga _lambasts_ the two conscious strangers over their behavior.

By the time the unconscious man climbs out of the _genjutsu_ Shisui set upon him, Hiashi Hyuuga has put a proper amount of fear into his friend’s souls. His white-eyed gaze catches sight of him waking, and trying to sneak off to avoid confrontation. The older man vanishes, reappearing to place his cane down directly in Shura’s back, stopping him cold.

“And _you_ ,” he sneers, white eyes narrowed with antipathy, “What is _your_ family name?”

The man stutters out a reply, and Hiashi lifts him by his shirt, and proceeds to drag him by the ear down the road.

“Repulsive… can’t _believe_ they would let you leave the house with that attitude… must be going senile… but, of course, they’ll make time to have a chat with **me**. Come along!”

“You’re pulling my ear off, old man! Ouch!”

“Stand up straight then,” Hiashi snaps, never stopping. Shura gives a yelp and goes, stumbling after. His two companions follow after, leaving a small cloud of dust behind. 

Kakashi watches them go with a sense of relief. He glances over and helpfully closes Obito’s mouth with a free hand.

“You’re shocked.”

“It’s Hyuuga,” Obito mumbles, still in disbelief. “They’ve only been feuding with our family for generations, ever since the _foundation_ of Konoha. I thought, for sure…”

“Lemmego,” Shisui whines, “ _Obito_!”

“Got you,” Obito says, automatically tightening his grip, hugging Shisui close to his chest. “Little gremlin.”

“I am not! Kakashi! _Help_!”

“Eye for an eye,” Kakashi says gamely, and leans in to kiss Obito’s mouth. He smirks in success as Shisui slips out of his cousin’s slackened grip. Obito snorts and captures Kakashi against his chest in Shisui's place.

“I can’t believe you sided with him.”

“He defended my honor,” Kakashi points out. “I’m more inclined to assist him back.”

Obito splutters.

“What! I _totally_ was gonna defend your honor! You didn’t let me! _Kakashi_!”

Kakashi pacifies his distraught boyfriend with another kiss, this time eliciting an ‘ _ewww_ ’ from behind them. He turns to raise an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha.

“I know you didn’t just ‘ _ew_ ’ us.”

Shisui scrunches up his face.

“It’s… Obito is like, my big brother, okay? And seeing him kiss is oh my GOD Obito _gross_ , stop it—“

Obito does not stop it, kissing Kakashi’s masked cheeks over and over, and loving the laughter he startles out of his silver-haired lover.

"What are the two of you doing? I never see you in town," Shisui asks. 

"Where's your former-ANBU boyfriend," Obito asks instead of answering. 

"My _name_ is Tenzo," Tenzo says dryly as he drops in from a rooftop looking mildly annoyed, "Shisui. You ran off. I thought dates involved spending time _together_."

Shisui swallows and Obito _beams_. 

"Congratulations," Kakashi offers softly as Obito starts in on his younger cousin, who groans with his red face in both hands. 

"Oh my god, Shisui, did you _abandon_ him to _defend my boyfriend's honor_ ," Obito asks gleefully. 

"Shut up, shut up, _oh my god_ ," Shisui moans pitifully. 

"Thank you," Tenzo says with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad to see I was abandoned for a good cause. Something exciting must have happened."

"Was it your first date? Tell me you didn't leave Ten-chan all alone on your first date, Shisui!"

The younger Uchiha howls and stamps a foot. 

"Kakashi! Leave my boyfriend alone and come get yours, he's being annoying!"

Obito laughs long and hard at Shisui's plight. Tenzo and Kakashi exchange glances and shrug a bit. 

"Uchihas?"

"Uchihas," Tenzo agrees flatly, though there's a smirk pulling at the straight line of his mouth as Shisui and Obito fluster with outrage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only plot points remaining are the surprise for Sensei and Minato advancing his relationship with Obito. This is the time for requests, questions, and fan-service. I've written almost everything I want to read out of this fic. What do you guys want to read?


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.exe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super shout outs to literally anyone who commented on this story while I was writing it, to keep me motivated. I've written for nearly 48 days straight now and I'm about done with telling this tale. Holy fuck it was a long story? I'm so glad I got to write it, thanks for reading it, please enjoy the rest as we move along.

“There,” Minato says to himself, since he’s alone in his office beside his personal guard. “That’s the last one for today. Eagle, Boar, dismissed.”

Boar goes, but ANBU Eagle stays. Minato gives the soldier his full attention, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“There was a disturbance today in the marketplace.”

Eagle gives the particulars of the three shinobi who saw fit to try and make a mockery out of Kakashi’s heritage, and the Hyuuga clan member who came to the defense of his students.

“No one was harmed,” Eagle says without inflection, “and the situation has resolved itself… but I thought you would want to know.”

“Have you been keeping tabs on my students,” Minato wonders.

Eagle shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“…the previous ANBU Cat graduated, recently,” he admits. “We don’t get to see that often.”

“You’ve been shadowing your _kohai_ ,” Minato recognizes with a growing smile.

“It’s peace time,” Eagle points out, just refraining from whining, “And Boar and Fox are completely capable of watching your back. I wasn’t gone for ten minutes.”

“I never noticed, and nothing happened. As long as it stays that way I can’t see why it would ever become an issue.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Eagle?”

The young man looks up.

“You served the previous Hokage. Wouldn’t you like to retire, too?”

Eagle shakes his head.

“I’m right where I’m meant to be, Hokage-sama. Please let me stay by your side and protect you from the shadows.”

Blue eyes consider the other shinobi, and Eagle seems to catch on to his concern.

“Oh. No. Not like that. I mean, you’re very handsome, Lord Fourth, but I don’t—“

Minato snorts. Eagle blusters his way through his explanation, but the Yondaime stops him in good humor.

“Enough. I understand, and I respect your desire to maintain your station. Thank you, ANBU Eagle. If there’s nothing else, you’re dismissed for the day.”

Eagle vanishes from the room, and Minato heads home.

He enjoys the sight of the streets of his village. Everyone is getting ready to gather for dinner, or are already chatting and eating together. It’s a marvelous feeling, being responsible for protecting and leading the village hidden in the leaves. Minato feels his heart swell with every step. This isn’t the village he was born in but it’s become his. The love he has for its people is warm and vast. He would protect any one of his villagers with his life if necessary.

Luckily, between his business sense and talent for negotiation, not to mention the graciousness of other nation’s Kages, this is one of the most peaceful times in ninja history. For once no war is being waged at their front door. Families are home together, taking meals, spending time just being close. Young men and women are out courting one another. The streets are filled with smiling faces and laughter and the sound of contentment.

His village is safe, full, and happy.

Minato couldn’t ask for anything more.

That swell of wholesome satisfaction follows him to the edge of Kakashi’s family home, where the wards welcome him in. He walks up the wood steps to the house with a broad smile still in place, cheeks pink from how long he’s been grinning ear to ear.

There’s a long whine, then, that stops Minato in his tracks.

“There… fuck, so good… Kakashi, c’mon, you’re _so_ close…”

The blonde feels a different kind of glee swallow up the first. His younger lovers sound preoccupied with one another.

They’re obviously doing _stuff_.

Eager to join them, Minato takes off his shoes at the door and pursues the soft sounds of panting through the halls. Passing the main room, he nearly jumps to hear Kakashi groan.

“…please, Obito,” he hears, “Please? It’s _so much_ …”

“You can do it,” Obito’s voice croons, gentle, coaxing, and Minato feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine at the tone. “C’mon. You wanted to try it out and you’re doing amazing. Just imagine…”

Their voices fall soft and after settling his racing heart Minato hurries on towards the back of the house.

The sight that greets him is delicious—Obito has Kakashi naked already, on all fours on their bed, and is paying full attention to his younger lover’s ass. Kakashi’s tail is already wagging slowly. It speeds up a bit at the sight of Minato in the doorway, fully clothed except for his shoes. The younger man’s face is flushed. Minato makes quick work of his Haori as Obito’s black eyes look up to greet him.

“ _Sensei_ ,” he says, low and turned on, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m home,” Minato says out of habit, eyes glued to Obito’s hand cupping the curve of Kakashi’s butt.

“C’mon,” Kakashi whines, twisting for Obito’s touch, “C’mon, you said, _ah_ … please, he’s here, can’t we…”

“You’ll ruin the surprise,” Obito scolds.

His hand withdraws and Minato watches the way Kakashi’s eyes widen for the loss of his touch. He can’t help the smile that plays on his mouth when he scolds his older student.

“Have you been keeping him on edge all this time, Obito? I never knew you to be cruel.”

Kakashi looks like he’s been teased to his limits. His shoulders and arms are shaking. There’s a faint sheen of sweat on his lower back and dripping down the curve of his spine. His cock looks wet, like he’s already come once and is so close to a second time. Minato wonders how long he’s kept himself propped up on all fours for Obito with his ass in the air, letting the older boy take him apart from behind.

There’s a familiar brown bag by the bedside table. Minato’s eyes sparkle.

“Is that a new toy?”

“Come and see for yourself,” Obito says glibly, “Only, hurry up. I _have_ been making him wait a while.”

“You’re not cruel, you’re just a bastard,” Kakashi pants, fisting the sheets, “Obito, _please_.”

“He’s right here. Just a little longer.”

“I’m coming,” Minato says. He abandons the remainder of his clothes, smirking as Obito’s gaze drops expectantly to his dick the instant he pulls off his pants. “What’s this about a surprise?”

Obito answers as he comes over onto the bed where Kakashi is still holding himself up. He’s got incredible stamina but from the look of things he’s at his limits.

Then he spots what Obito has been working on and gapes.

It’s black and _enormous_ , wider around than his cock by a fair margin, and somehow still fitting inside Kakashi’s hole. The flesh around the toy is stretched to its absolute limits, twitching sporadically, aching to clamp shut and unable. Minato finds he can’t look away. It’s mesmerizing.

“We could both fit inside, with how far he’s stretched,” he finds himself mumbling.

“Bingo,” Obito says.

Minato’s eyes widen.

“Please,” Kakashi hisses, “ _Obito_!”

“Hush, we’ve got you,” Obito murmurs, switching from playful to soothing in a second. “Sensei, come take care of him. I’m going to get it out so we can take its place.”

“Both,” Minato babbles, amazed and unprepared. “Both—you want, is that, both of us… Kakashi?”

“I do,” Kakashi hisses, eyes squeezing shut as Obito murmurs soft encouragement and takes hold of the plug’s black handle to withdraw it, “I practiced… I want, _nnn_.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Obito says, a little sharply.

Minato moves at once, leaning down to sweep Kakashi up against him into a kiss. Kakashi goes gratefully, whining for the distraction and the sudden sensation of friction as his teacher touches him. His hips quiver for the older man’s hand, and for Obito working the toy out with deliberate slowness, not to tease but to prevent discomfort.

“So good,” Minato purrs, in his element as he touches Kakashi’s hot cock with a gentle caress, “Look at you, Kakashi, so eager. I’ve never seen you so wide open. How long did Obito have you take it?”

“N-Not an h-hour,” Kakashi says back shakily. “F-fuck. Sen-s-se-i, I…”

“Hush. You’re incredible. Doing so good for us. Just relax so Obito can finish and then we’ll try it, all together.”

Kakashi shudders at the prospect, powerfully turned on, and Minato glances up to see Obito nod in his direction. The toy is more than half out but Kakashi’s body doesn’t want to let it go, clenched greedily around the last bit. The blonde continues to whisper quiet encouragement in his ear. The way his wolf tail wags says more than Kakashi could. He seems half gone on how far he’s been stretched.

There’s a soft whimper, and Obito sits up.

“It’s out. You ready?”

“I have been ready for the past two hours, Obito, please, _please_ fuck me—“

“ _Sensei_ ,” Obito murmurs, glancing up from Kakashi’s ass, “You should go first.”

Kakashi whines, upset.

“You were the one teasing me all this time! Obito! I want you!”

“You’ll have me,” Obito says soothingly, reaching over to caress Kakashi’s cheek, “Only, I’m not huge like _Sensei_. If anything, it’s for your own good. We should start with him and then see if I fit.”

Kakashi shakes his head, adamant, eyes flickering with outrage.

“No. You’re not second place, Obito.”

Obito shakes his head back.

“It’s not a relationship thing, Kakashi, it’s a size thing, an actual physical limitation of your body. If we start small and go big, you could tear.”

Kakashi shoves off from Minato, looking surly and upset, despite they’re all naked and about to have sex, and grabs Obito by the face. Minato can only watch his younger lover kiss the living daylights out of Obito, pursuing his mouth until they knock over backwards with Obito on his back and Kakashi sprawled out over his chest. He watches the black-haired boy struggle a bit and then give in to the kiss, allowing Kakashi to devour him back onto the bed.

Obito appropriately dazed once Kakashi lets him up for air.

“You’re not less, Obito. Just because Sensei and I got together first doesn’t make what we have different. You don’t have to try and squeeze in. I want you, and I want him. It’s the same.”

“I get that.”

“Do you? You sounded like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

Obito shakes his head, looking up with warmth in his eyes.

“Kakashi I never meant it like that. I love that you care about me, and how I feel. I’ve never feel like I’m just trying to fit into you guy’s relationship. We’re together now. Like you said, I want you, and _Sensei_ , both separately and together."

He leans up to press a pacifying kiss to the corner of Kakashi's mouth. 

"I’m not upset. I really did just mean it’ll be easier on your body if we start with _Sensei_. He’s got the bigger dick.”

Kakashi, already quite red, goes even darker.

“If you’re sure.”

Obito cocks an eyebrow and smiles handsomely.

“Do you ever feel like you’re left out when I take _Sensei_ on dates?”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“No. That’s your thing. You like taking people out.”

“That’s right. And you really like getting laid. Kakashi, it’s alright. Honest. I meant what I said. I don’t feel like the odd man out or anything. I’d tell you if I did.”

The silver-haired boy shoots him one last considering look before nodding.

“Sorry I doubted you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Who did you want to take first?”

“ _You_ ,” Kakashi says at once, falling forward into Obito’s surprised mouth.

Minato watches Obito try once again to convince their boyfriend to take his cock first, and decides to intervene.

“Oh, take pity, Obito. He clearly wants to have you. Why don’t you give him what he wants?”

The Uchiha looks trapped between frustration and arousal, with Kakashi naked and wanting, and adamantly shoving his ass back against Obito’s tented pants. He gives in with poor grace, grumbling about meddling old men under his breath as he shoves off his pants.

Minato snickers because Kakashi doesn’t wait any longer than necessary, sinking down on Obito’s freed cock the instant he can.

Obito nearly yelps at the sudden assault, giving up a long groan as Kakashi drops into his lap with a loud noise of satisfaction. The two of them settle, Kakashi shaking with relief, Obito shuddering at the heat, and Minato takes up the space directly behind his silver-haired student. He lets them finish finding a comfortable position, stroking himself to the sight. Obito is murmuring and Kakashi is murmuring back, quiet and reassuring, soft things not meant for his ears. He blocks out the sound by focusing on Kakashi’s tail, twisting the fur gently into a single hand and sweeping it off to one side. The sight of Obito’s cock disappearing up inside Kakashi’s ass is enough to make his mouth water. He can’t help reaching in to press one finger up alongside the familiar length of Obito’s dick, and gives up a groan of his own as the finger slides in side with almost no resistance.

“You weren’t kidding about practicing,” Minato says, eyes darkening with desire, “Kakashi. How long did Obito tease you for?”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi says only, body shivering for his intrusion. “Please?”

“I teased him long enough,” Obito prompts, “C’mon. He’s so ready for this. Just go slow.”

“I will.”

He watches the curve of Kakashi’s spine shift as he withdraws his finger. There’s plenty of oil from Obito’s tender attentions and Minato uses some of it to slick himself, giving up special attention to the head, the widest part of his cock, before getting into position.

+

 _Why don’t we try taking you at the same time,_ Obito had said.

 _There’s no way it would fit, you and him at once,_ Kakashi had said back, and he feels his eyes go very wide as he’s proven wrong.

The stretching has left him wide open, but Obito’s warning had merit; Kakashi feels like he’ll be _torn in two_ as _Sensei_ starts in. It’s usually a tight squeeze but he’s become accustomed to the weight and girth of his first lover’s cock. Having Obito inside him already makes it seem an impossible fit.

He doesn’t want to stop, eager to have both his partners inside, but if he doesn’t say something, he’ll probably regret it later.

It’s a few tortuous seconds on the sharp edge of pleasure-pain before he remembers his lovers can’t read his mind.

“S-stop a second.”

Obito and Minato are instantly still for him. There’s no getting around it. His ass _aches_. It’s all Kakashi can do in the moments that follow to collect himself, breathing in deeply and forcing his body to relax as much as possible, remembering the guided mantra he’d told Obito was stupid and useless, chanting it under his breath. Obito doesn’t tease him and Kakashi vows never to call the other boy dumb ever again. All he can think of is the burn of the stretch, and the way Obito never stops talking, speaking softly to encourage him.

“It’s fine, you’re doing great. Just like that… Bear back… there, just breathe… doing perfect, Kakashi, really good…”

“You feel incredible,” Minato murmurs, sounding just as eager, hardly able to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Taking both of us… it’s more than anything I’d dared to imagine.”

The soft murmurs of praise from both his partners serve to soothe. It isn’t long before Kakashi finds himself relaxed enough, and gives a nod of permission.

Minato starts in again. The mantra helps and he breathes in time with the soft murmurs from Obito, eyes never leaving the sight of his mouth as Minato’s cock presses up against his aching hole, stretched nearly to its limits.

Then, a _blessed_ moment of relief.

The tip is inside, the widest part of the head, and the rest is well-slicked with oil. It starts sliding in and Kakashi’s eyes go wide.

Obito stops talking for a second just to appreciate the face Kakashi makes as Minato slots in as far as he can, hardly half-way, but…

“You did it,” he whispers, proud and a little amazed. “Holy fuck. _Sensei_ …”

Minato is too far gone on the heat of Kakashi’s body and the amazing sensation of Obito’s cock sliding up against his own to reply. He makes a sound, acknowledges Obito before breathing raggedly.

It’s _so_ tight, unbelievably snug and hot, and holy fuck they fit, but just barely. Their dicks are crammed up inside Kakashi’s ass, pressing in on one another hard enough to hurt. Every slight shift brings a zing of pleasure, a delicious sensation, and to Minato’s delight, Kakashi can’t seem to bear them holding still very long. He’s got them buried deep inside for precisely half a minute before begging them to move.

“Please? Please, I, I can’t,” he pants, eyes blinking unfocused and head reeling a bit, “It’s, I want… Obito? Minato? P-please?”

“So pretty for us,” Minato murmurs, leaning in to kiss the back of Kakashi’s neck, and to drag his cock half-out slowly. “Kakashi. You feel divine.”

Kakashi _sobs_ as he goes. Obito gives up a low groan at the sensation of his teacher’s dick sliding up against his, and then grabs Kakashi’s hips as he starts back in, moving with deliberate slowness, mindful of the stretch.

He hardly lasts after that, having been teased to his limits before, now between Minato’s steady pace and Obito’s cock pulsing against his insides, tail curled in pleasure, he comes without anyone touching his cock, taking both his lovers at the same time and losing himself to the sensation of fullness. It’s _perfect_.

Obito reaches up and runs a hand through Kakashi’s hair as they guide him through his orgasm, Minato murmuring and slowing down even more, still rock hard inside. Obito feels his own dick _ache_. The way Kakashi clenches down when he loses control makes it difficult to think of anything else.

“Please,” Kakashi mumbles, head rested on Obito’s shoulder and panting like it’s the only thing he remembers how to do, “Please, _Sensei_ , please, please…. Obito, you didn’t… I’m not full yet. Please?” Despite just cumming, Kakashi seems like he still needs them, cheeks flushed and eyes blinking open to look for his partners. Obito reaches up to check in on the other boy. 

“Need us to fill you up?”

“Really want to feel you,” Kakashi mumbles back, turning his face into the sweaty column of his teammate’s neck. “I want it. _Sensei_ , make him cum inside.”

Obito jumps and Minato laughs.

“As you wish.”

The blonde comes forward, leaning in over Kakashi’s pale body to crush Obito back into the bed, kissing him fervently, right beside Kakashi’s face. The way he goes changes the angle where his dick is buried in Kakashi’s ass, rocking his cock up against Obito’s. There’s a sharp whine from _both_ teenagers and Obito’s dick pulses against his. Minato doesn’t relent, rocking in with short controlled thrusts until he feels Obito shudder under Kakashi’s body, hips jerking, and crying out into his mouth as he comes.

Kakashi gives a very happy sound as Obito comes inside. His wolf ears flick sideways and he feels his eyelids flutter. Something deep inside is powerfully pleased at the weight of having both his lover’s cocks at the same time. Then Minato bears down, cursing softly and fucking in further than before, causing both Obito and Kakashi beneath him to yelp at the sudden friction. He’s uncontrolled, then, for a few seconds, hammering Kakashi hard.

Obito’s Sharingan activates so he can remember Kakashi’s face as Minato fucks in a final time and spends with a shudder.

The youngest of them looks absolutely blissed out. His eyes clench shut as he shudders in sweet agony for the feeling of his teacher filling him up, and Obito himself shivers as his sensitive cock gets covered in his teacher’s load inside Kakashi’s ass.

“That was insane,” he whispers reverantly, eyes blinking back to black. “Kakashi. Are you alive?”

“Dead,” Kakashi confirms dazedly, “death by sex. Write it on my grave.”

“Don’t talk of death while we’re still very much alive,” Minato scolds, and Kakashi yips to feel his lover’s cock pulse strongly, defiant, deep inside of him. “Even if you died, we’d bring you back to have you again.”

Kakashi shudders at the prospect.

There’s still so much inside. He can’t think around the fullness, even as Minato starts to soften, even as Obito begins to withdraw, inch by inch, they’re both still _there_.

Kakashi clenches down to hear Obito yelp, and shakes his head.

“Not yet. Stay.”

“We’re a mess,” Obito says quietly, “but we can stay like this a minute. Then we should shower. We’ll take care of you.”

Kakashi is literally too fucked out to protest the tender treatment.

Minato agrees, settling in as they arrange themselves so he isn’t crushing the two of them. Kakashi has never looked quite so satisfied, on the verge of surrendering to sleep with how comfortable he is. Minato wonders if it’s something to do with his biology, or his heart.

Whichever the answer, he pulls Kakashi close, and reaches to meet Obito’s questing hand seeking his own, holding on tight as they relax against the sheets, all tangled together.

+

 _It’s good to be back,_ Rin thinks as she turns in her mission scroll and receives a very thick envelope with her pay. Solo missions are rough but the reward is very nice indeed. It’s been ages since she’s been with her family, her team, and she uses the last of her chakra to flash-step herself to the edge of the wards to Kakashi’s house.

She’s only half way up the steps when she’s greeted by an exuberant blonde with a broad smile.

“Rin! You’re home!”

“ _Sensei_! I’m back!”

She grins when he opens his arms for her. He takes her weight easily when she jumps up, laughing loudly because she’s not trying to hide in enemy territory, letting herself be a little careless because her teacher will take care of her, now that she’s back. The way he hugs her is familiar and warm, lovely and loving, and Rin lets herself stay there for a few more seconds as the sound of footsteps tell of her teammate’s approach.

“Rin, you’re back. How’d things go?”

“Welcome home! What’d you bring me from Wave?”

The brown-haired girl greets her teammates from her position in Sensei’s arms, giving her boyfriend and his boyfriend a happy smile.

She’s home.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

“Caw! Caw! Caw!”

Shisui hears the unfamiliar bird call and blinks, pulling away from Tenzo’s mouth to search the tree tops. Itachi was just telling him the other day about his contract with crows. Plus, this area isn’t their natural territory. Suspicious. The brown-haired boy in his lap blinks curiously, tilting his head to one side as Shisui scans the forest around them.

“Shisui? Is everything alright?”

“Hang on. I heard…”

Tenzo tenses in his arms, head snapping to one side, as if he’s suddenly sensed something. That, coupled with a few more sharp crow calls, alerts Shisui that they’re not alone anymore, but it comes too late and Uchiha Fugaku appears, finding them in a rather suggestive position.

Itachi’s father clears his throat and pointedly looks away for a moment.

Shisui goes tomato-red as his boyfriend crawls off his lap to sit cross-leg beside him. He’s gratified to see a dark pink coloring Tenzo’s face, too, but he isn’t _related_ to the adult that caught them making out and _he is_. He’ll never hear the end of it.

“Good Afternoon, Uncle,” he says, trying to ignore the way his voice squeaks when he speaks.

“Good afternoon. Itachi told me I’d find you out here. I didn’t realize I would be intruding.”

Tenzo’s blush deepens.

Shisui gets to his feet and introduces his boyfriend to his uncle.

"Uncle Fugaku, this is Tenzo. Tenzo, Uchiha Fugaku, the current Clan Head."

“Well met, sir.”

“And you,” Fugaku says, pleased at Tenzo’s formal style of speaking. “Forgive me for prying. I haven’t seen you in the Academy in prior years. Are you a former civilian?”

“Former ANBU, sir.”

Shisui almost flinches. Tenzo hasn’t told him about his past, and he clearly recalls the time he and Kakashi brought it up, to hear a tremulous emotion in the other boy’s voice. _I’m not that anymore._ He’s wondered ever since but hasn’t been brave enough to ask. Perhaps Tenzo wants to forget it, leave it buried behind him, and move forward.

“I see. My respect, then, for your former station. Shisui-kun.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have I come too late?”

“Too late for what, Uncle?” Shisui wonders, confused.

Fugaku only looks to Tenzo, not in judgement, just in question. It’s then that Shisui realizes his uncle is holding something he’s seen before. A thin vanilla colored folder with an Uchiha fan, and a single flower. Shisui has seen it before and knows what’s inside. It’ll be stuffed with _omai_ papers—filled with potential marriage candidates.

Shisui understands what he’s asking straight away.

Tenzo glances down. Shisui has taken his hand to hold.

“Oh. Yes, sir. I am. I’m sorry.”

The older Uchiha shakes his head. He’s not disappointed.

“You never need to apologize for knowing yourself, Shisui,” Fugaku scolds, if one could call it that. He sighs. “Well, then there’s no need to discuss your future, if you’re sure.”

“I am, sir.”

Fugaku hands him the folder. “Tell your grandmother for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tenzo looks back and forth, lost, but respectful of the Uchiha’s private conversation. Fugaku leaves soon after with one last look to where Shisui has Tenzo’s hand in his with an almost wistful smile. The former ANBU waits until he’s certain they’re alone again before turning to Shisui, who is torching the papers his uncle had handed him.

“I thought you were supposed to give those to your grandmother,” Tenzo asks as the papers fall to ash.

“I’ll tell her.”

“What was that about?”

“Sometimes, when there’s no parents, it falls to the Clan Head of the Uchiha to arrange marriages,” Shisui explains, running his fingers over Tenzo’s knuckles. “I guess it was my time.”

“You burnt those papers,” Tenzo observes.

Shisui shrugs.

“Don’t need ‘em. It was nice of Uncle Fugaku, but I don’t need his help deciding. I know what I want for my future.”

His hand tightens around Tenzo’s.

Tenzo blinks. Then, a smile unfolds across his face, and Shisui grins when he comes close for a kiss.

+

“Thank you for coming,” Minato says as they finish the formalities. “It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Across the table from him, a sandy-haired man nods, picking up the broad white and green hat formerly lying on the table before him. His eyes meet Minato’s with mutual respect.

“And you, Yondaime Hokage-sama. Sunakagure is proud to celebrate the shared strength of our villages.”

“Please! Let’s not trouble our tongues with so much ceremony, Lord Fourth of Suna…”

“Then, please return the favor.”

“If you insist,” Minato demurs. “Rasa is much easier on the tongue.”

The reigning Fourth Kazekage laughs and takes Minato’s outstretched hand in his for a firm shake. “Well said! We need some more of that young blood. Too many doddering old folk wasting time with titles.”

“Speaking of titles, I hear congratulations are in order. You’ll be a father again, soon?”

“Our second son,” Rasa confirms as they leave the meeting room side by side. Their personal guards step out of sight, falling back to allow their leaders some relative privacy while they chat. “My eldest, Temari, begged for a sister but all the signs point toward a boy. Kankuro, my son, is overjoyed.”

“It’s lovely, having a family.”

“You’re not too young to start your own, you know.”

Minato smiles genially. “Haven’t you heard? I’m not planning one.”

“Not planning… _oh_. Those rumors had merit after all, I see.” Rasa raises an eyebrow, not letting up on the subject. “Well, times are different, these days. You don’t need to take a wife to make a family. Have you considered adopting?”

“It might be nice, one day. I’m not sure my boyfriends are ready for the shared responsibility and challenges that come with raising a child…”

He has to stop walking, because Rasa has fallen behind. The other man looks flabbergasted.

“Boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends,” Minato repeats. Then he blinks. “Oh. Is it that unusual?”

“It’s rare,” Rasa mutters, catching back up and trying to get over his obvious shock. “So. Snagged two at once? Or don’t they know of each other?”

“They’re dating each other as well.”

The other man shakes his head in despair.

“I’m afraid you’ve lost me. They’re dating each other? And you? Are all three of you…”

Minato blinks, amusement bright in his blue eyes, while Rasa finally gets it, and gapes.

There’s a choked laugh from the shadows as Rasa curses hotly.

“Scorpion, Fennic, maintain your focus,” he reprimands at once, before rounding back on Minato with a very toothy grin. He winks at the other Kage knowingly. “You _dog_. So? Three of you all together? That’s a lot of testosterone. Do they keep you _terribly_ busy?”

“It’s a story best shared over drinks, perhaps,” Minato says with thinly veiled pride, “I’m afraid I have a previous engagement this afternoon and evening. Perhaps tomorrow…”

“Oh, don’t let me keep you from your _previous engagements_ ,” Rasa says with raised eyebrows, grinning broadly at the pink that colors the Hokage’s face. “Give my regards to the both of them—they’re doing something right!”

Minato can’t stop the smile that comes to his blushing face.

+

He comes home to a familiar sight. His three students are getting ready to relax together in the main room. Rin greets him with a smile as they slip off their shoes together by the front door. Then she takes his hand in hers and pulls him to where Obito and Kakashi are shoving the couch cushions down onto the floor. She laughs when Obito tries to trip Kakashi, only for him to hop over his foot and knock him down instead. Obito squawks and goes down onto the pile of pillows, followed swiftly by his younger boyfriend, who presses a brief kiss against his flustered face. They settle as Rin brings their teacher over. 

Minato watches his students mingle. They have all grown into themselves in wonderful ways. Rin’s love language is talking. She sequesters a space at Obito’s side and goes on about the gossip that’s still running the rumor mill. Apparently now Kakashi is the long-lost child of a wolf and a member of the Inuzuka Clan, though her friend Hana adamantly denies this claim. Obito snickers and listens, nodding along with a warm look that’s just for her. 

Beside them, Kakashi is busily arranging himself in a position to be close to everyone. His love language seems to be touch. Minato thought it clear ever since they first fell on the floor together, and how Kakashi always seems eager to fall into bed with one of his two partners. And then there’s Obito, who Kakashi already observed loves to love people by doing things with them, taking them out on dates or sparring together. He’s happiest any time he can spend time with his precious people, which is all of them, as it turns out. 

It’s really rare, what the four of them have made together. Minato finds he can’t imagine it any other way. 

“Sensei. Sensei?”

The blonde blinks. Kakashi nods, tail wagging now that he has his teacher’s attention. 

“There you are. You were a million miles away.”

The words sound familiar. Minato smiles and leans in to press his forehead against Kakashi’s.

“But you brought me back.”

Kakashi’s wolf ears flick forward against the invasion of blonde spikes. He breathes in deeply, slowly through his nose, and nods. 

“It’s getting late. You and Obito should go wash up.”

A single blonde eyebrow cocks. Him and Obito? Kakashi tries not to look suspicious, which is suspicious in itself. Amused, Minato stands and heads off to the showers with Obito in tow. He doesn’t miss the way Kakashi and Rin scamper out of the house once they’re out of sight. 

They make it to the back of the house when he feels Obito’s arms wrap him up from behind. There’s a subtle pressure, a weight, as Obito’s head falls to meet the curve of his back through his vest. 

Minato feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Yes?”

“What? Can’t I just hold you?”

“We’re all alone,” Minato observes with a growing smile. “Is this your doing?”

“Rin’s the best,” Obito imparts, wrapping the blonde up even tighter in his grip. “ _Sensei_. Won’t you come to bed with me?”

The way he says it makes Minato’s blood run hot beneath his skin. He knows what he wants, and it’s ardent, the way Kakashi wanted to have him. There’s desire in his eyes when Minato turns in his arms. 

“If you like.”

Obito’s own smile blossoms. 

He’s so used to giving commands on the field. It’s a complete turn around to have Obito assume the role once they reach the bedroom, instructing Minato to get undressed. It’s also a turn-on, he finds as he strips for Obito’s hungry gaze, heat pooling in his gut for the way his oldest student watches him without blinking. 

Obito’s eyes rove over every plane of exposed flesh. Minato finishes undressing shamelessly, standing naked and half-hard before his younger partner in front of the bed. Obito stares for another second, eyes finally fluttering, as if realizing he also could be naked. 

Minato laughs as he hurries out of his own clothes. 

“We’ve done this once before. You were just as eager, then.”

“I want you,” Obito says simply, honest and bold with his desires, and not looking away from his teacher’s face when he speaks. “ _Sensei_. I want to have you, if you’ll let me.”

Minato nods, reaching up to smooth the plane of Obito’s cheek with his hand. 

“Then have me. I want you, too.”

Obito’s eyes seem to shine with warmth. His smile is very tender, then, as he leans in to press their lips together. 

It’s nice to be taken care of, Minato finds as his dark-haired lover leads him backwards onto the bed. He adores the way Obito treats him, passionate, considerate, and interested in hearing him react to his touch. With that in mind, Minato tries not to bottle anything inside. They’re just kissing, but they’re already here, together, and all he needs is Obito’s mouth on his to feel the wave of arousal swell inside. 

Obito lavishes him with attention. There’s a wonderful heat that slides over his body, Obito’s hand seeking the places he’s sensitive, to rub and caress him. Minato gasps into the kiss as deft fingers press over his chest and nipples. The stimulation is different but good. Obito above him makes an interested noise, repeating the motion. This time Minato groans for the touch, and for the heat of Obito settling his weight between his teacher’s thighs. 

He’s had Kakashi leaned over him before, but to ride him, not to press in searchingly with a single finger. Minato opens easily for Obito’s touch. Obito pulls away from the blonde’s mouth with a knowing look. He takes a moment to glance down, marveling at the way his teacher’s body takes his finger easily, adding a second with oil. 

“You _practiced_. Did you think of me, _Sensei_?”

“Maybe,” Minato admits, cheeks heating as he remembers touching himself on his own. “Kakashi was so tight, the first time. I stretched him for a while. I didn’t want to wait so long.”

Obito make a pained sound at that—thinking that his older partner fingering himself, thinking of Obito, to make it easier for them to have sex. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” 

There’s soft laughter at his expense but Obito doesn’t mind. Instead he redoubles his efforts, prying in with two fingers to turn the sound into a gasp for him, grinning as the older man groans and falls back into the sheets. He knows how Kakashi likes to be touched but it’s different with Sensei, whose body is bigger and who has known himself longer, isn’t expressive the same way. The contrast between them is delicious. So is the way Minato has to bite his lip when Obito finally reaches down between his legs to take his cock in hand, stroking him once from tip to base. 

“I thought about it, too,” Obito murmurs, knocking his teacher’s a bit further apart. “About fucking you. I imagined having you just like this, on your back, because I knew you’d want to kiss me when I took you.”

Minato shivers. 

“You know me so well,” he murmurs back. His face feels like it’s on fire. “I would like that.”

Obito smiles and it’s like looking into the sun. 

The way Obito’s fingers withdraw makes Minato suck air through his teeth. Their loss is keenly felt. His younger lover laughs, getting into position with one hand steadying his teacher’s hips as they twitch in anticipation.  
  
“I’ve got you,” he says sweetly. “Minato. Trust me?”

“Always,” Minato says, and means it. Obito shines, then, pressing forward to take his lips as he slides inside. 

The reward is immediate: Obito’s entire face seems to twist with pleasure, with the tightness of his teacher’s ass, pressing in all the way with a strangled sound, right up against his lips. Minato remembers to breathe but it’s thrilling, having Obito take him and kiss him at the same time. He can’t stop his grin against Obito’s mouth as he settles. 

“Fuck… You feel…”

“And you,” Minato agrees with a roll of his hips, making Obito shout at the sudden sensation, black eyes going wide. He has to laugh. “You look shocked! Obito, I practiced a _fair amount_. There’s no need to go slow. You wanted to have me. I’m yours.”

He treasures the way Obito looks at him, besotted, before refocusing, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, then moving experimentally. Minato barely blinks, taking the motion with ease and watching Obito with a growing smirk. It’s colored with challenge, the same way Kakashi spurs him on, and Obito can’t fight the need to knock the cocky look right off Minato’s handsome face. He licks his lips and grabs his teacher’s thigh, hoisting it up and fucking in faster. 

Blue eyes blink at the sudden shift. Minato feels Obito go deeper inside. He can’t help staring back when Obito watches him for a reaction, black eyes glued greedily to Minato’s face to watch how he feels taking his student’s cock. The thought produces a fresh wave of arousal. His own cock is aching against his lower abdomen but he leaves it for now, focused on enjoying the new sensations of having Obito filling him up. It’s good. Very good, and very hard to think, with how every stroke makes his eyelids flutter, a constant barrage of pleasure, heat and pressure, and it feels very satisfying to watch Obito do all the work, panting as he fucks in faster to make Minato lose his mind. 

Obito loses a few minutes just enjoying where he is, fucking in with measured, steady strokes. He’s so far gone on how Minato pinks up for him, cheeks glowing with how much he likes taking Obito’s cock.

He grits his teeth. That’s right. _He’s fucking his teacher._ The thrill of it makes his hands tingle, never mind how his dick pulses where it’s buried deep in Minato’s ass. 

“Fucking the Yondaime Hokage,” Obito grunts out in mild disbelief. “Gotta put that on my resume.”

“Ha!” Minato shouts a laugh, eyes bright. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, it’s going at the top of the list of my lifetime achievements. Ah…. Fucked former Hokage Namikaze Minato ‘till he couldn’t walk straight, ’till he cummed his brains out all over both of us, nnn, _Sensei_ … Gonna make sure everyone in Konoha knows I made you sing for me.”

“Less bragging and let me turn half way,” Minato suggests pluckily, grinning as Obito almost chokes. “Obito, you’re doing fine. Only, I can take you deeper from that angle. Maybe then you’ll make me sing.”

Flush with mild humiliation, Obito relents for a moment, pulling back and going scarlet to the tips of his ears. Minato chases him, aware that he’s upset his younger lover. He leans in to catch Obito’s lips up in a kiss. It isn’t until Obito kisses him back with a soft sound that he pulls away, blue eyes searching his face. “You know I’m only teasing?”

The dark-haired boy nods. “Yeah. Usually, Kakashi’s like jelly halfway through.” He grins shakily. “Should’ve known it’d be different, with you, _Sensei_. C’mon. On your side?”

“On my side. You’re doing fine,” Minato assures his student, switching positions. “It feels lovely.”

Obito cocks an eyebrow and hefts a thigh up against his chest. 

“You can still talk fine. That means I’m not doing my job right. You’re always so well-spoken. I want you _babbling_.”

The way he says it makes heat rush again under Minato’s skin. He bites his lip in anticipation, loving the way Obito zeroes in on his body with renewed dedication, focused only on making Minato go crazy for him. 

“You like it? Let me make you _love_ it.”

When he slides back in Mianto feels his eyes widen. He knew it would feel better from this angle, but he underestimated how much he’d like it, how deep Obito could be inside of him, and he can’t bottle a sharp cry as his younger partner pistons his hips straight away, picking up an almost punishing pace. He has to scramble for something to hold as Obito fucks him. 

Everything is worth the face Minato is making now, Obito thinks with a low groan as he slams in against his teacher’s sweet spot. It’s obvious that he just wasn’t putting in enough effort for his more experienced partner, earlier, and Obito vows to never make that mistake again. The blonde cries out with every thrust, and Obito uses every ounce of stamina to keep his teacher on his toes. 

“O-Obito!”

“Yeah? Right there?”

“Yes,” Minato pants, close to breathless, “ _Ah_!”

With a private shudder of satisfaction, Obito commits to his pace, right where he is, with his teacher’s thigh pressing up against his chest, hot and thick, but a weight he’d gladly bear to see this new look on the blonde. He leans down to slam in over and over again, getting even deeper inside. The rhythm will kill him, tomorrow, but Obito can’t be worried about trivial things like that with how Minato is coming apart at the seams for him, composure gone, pupils blown, panting, twisting with pleasure every time Obito fucks in. 

It’s not until he’s on the edge himself that he registers the soft mantra Minato is mumbling, “So close… Obito, please? _Ah_ … it feels… I’m…”

 _Bingo_ , Obito thinks, and leans forward to crush their lips together as he fucks his teacher into the mattress. 

Minato _shouts_ with pleasure, body spasming as he peaks with Obito’s hand fisting his throbbing cock. He can hardly think, submerged for a moment, lost to the current of Obito filling him up and kissing him soundly with a fierce sense of pride. 

“Oh fuck,” he hears, even as Obito’s dick pulses a final time inside, which means they came at about the same time. The thought floats pleasantly across Minato’s soupy brain, thoughts foggy with how powerfully good he feels. There’s this whole-body sense of satisfaction, especially since Obito treated him and did most of the work. He relaxes with a very contented sound. 

The weight of his younger partner leans into him moments later. “Enjoying the view?”

“You look really good like this,” Obito admits, “I wanted to remember it. I hope you don’t mind?”

Oh. He’s been recorded. A little embarrassed, Minato shakes his head, faintly aware that he’s blushing at the thought.

Obito notices straight away and grins. 

“Oh you don’t mind—you _like_ it? _Sensei_. That’s naughty.”

“It’s…” Minato can’t even defend himself but it hardly matters. Obito leans in, whispering filthy things they could do, all three of them, with one of them watching or being made to watch, unable to participate until the very end, and he feels a fresh wave of arousal roll through him. 

“We’ll never get anything done ever again, will we?” 

Obito grins toothily. 

“I dunno. Do _you_ count as something? Coz’ I’ll do you anytime you want—“

“Mercy! I’m not Kakashi, I definitely need _at least_ a minute before I can go again.” 

Obito pauses, surprised.

“You want to?”

Minato blinks back at his younger lover. 

“Don’t you want to?” He glances down to where Obito’s cock, just spent and still dripping his release, is half hard again. “I want to. I just need time. I’m not a teenager or part wolf.” 

There’s laughter, then. Somewhere far off, Kakashi sneezes. 

When he can speak again, Obito wipes his wet eyes and gives his older lover a grin. 

“Sorry, Minato. I keep underestimating you. How long do you need? Or should I finger you until you can go a second time?”

Minato shudders pleasantly, eyes going dark at the prospect as he props himself up and lets his legs fall open for Obito to get back between them. 

“If you like.” 

_I love you,_ he hears, soft, patient, adoring, just for him, and it makes his heart pound in his ears. 

He stares at Minato, blindsided by emotion, raw and unrelenting, and he has to say it back. 

“I love you, too,” Obito whispers harshly, suddenly, jumping forward and leaning in over his teacher’s chest to crash their mouths together against Minato’s sound of surprise, kissing him back into the bed until he’s groaning for Obito’s touch. 

+

“Bless you.”

“Thanks, Rin.”

The brown-haired kunoichi regards her wolf-eared teammate curiously as they share space. They’re sitting side by side looking out over Konoha from the top of the Great Stone Faces. Kakashi seems restless despite the dog pile they came from.

“You seem like something’s on your mind. Want to tell me about it?”

“Trying not to be paranoid.”

Rin pats his arm. “You’re a ninja, Kakashi. It’s in your blood to be paranoid. That’s how we’ve stayed alive this long.”

“Doesn’t feel like it. _Sensei_ …”

“Only has two eyes. You’ve pulled our ass out of the fire on plenty of missions. You don’t give yourself enough credit…”

“I’m not worried about that.” Kakashi glances down. “Ever since my birthday, it feels like I’ve got everything I ever wanted.”

Rin stares.

“That’s good. Isn’t it?”

The silver-haired teenager kicks his feet a bit. “I’m sixteen now, Rin. I’m a Jounin. _Sensei_ and Obito and I are all together. We’re all alive. There’s peace in Konoha. We’re all…”

“Happy, and nothing’s wrong? I see.” Rin nods sagely. “Kinda feels strange, getting everything you ever wanted, huh.”

“Something will go wrong,” Kakashi says quietly, voice catching in his throat. His eyes blink furiously against the tears that are clouding up his vision. “It’s too good to be true. Something will happen, and then things won’t be perfect any more.”

“Yes.”

Kakashi whips around, eyes wide.

Rin only smiles at him.

“That’s how life works, Kakashi. It’s an incredible thing that we’ve got, all of us, and yeah, eventually something will happen that comes along and upsets things. But it doesn’t have to ruin it. Change is just a part of life.”

He blinks at the hand she holds out. He reaches out to take it in his, eyelids falling half-shut in contemplation. There’s warmth to the smile that lights Rin’s face as he considers her words.

“Yeah? When did you get so smart.”

“ _Sensei_ said something like that,” Rin recalls, kicking her own feet beside her teammate. “I don’t think it’s anything special. Just looking at what we have and seeing the bright side, I guess.”

“That’s a pretty nice way to see things. Rin. What do **you** want?”

“Hm?”

“I have everything I want,” Kakashi says, sounding faintly terrified at admitting it, “I’m happy. Really, really happy. Are you?”

Brown eyes blink.

“Well. I’m happy, too, but there’s still plenty of things I want to do! I’m almost through with my medical ninjutsu training. I want to do a round of specialization with Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Sannin, so I can treat even more advanced wounds. Remember that mission in Snow Country, where Obito nearly got his arm chopped off? If you hadn’t yanked him off his feet, he would’ve needed me to reattach the entire limb, not just heal up some scratches.”

Kakashi nods. “Is that all?”

“No. I have a new technique I’m trying to perfect! My kunai throwing is awesome, and I want to do something with wire and explosive tags, but the added weight and wind resistance of the tags keeps throwing me off…”

She goes on for a while and Kakashi loses track of the time. It’s been ages since he got Rin to himself like this. It’s nice just to hear the soothing sound of her voice. It reminds him of home, of being in a pile with his people, where Obito is giving her his full attention and scratching Kakashi’s hair soft enough not to arouse, just to make his wolf ears twitch. It’s a sound he’s come to associate with safety which is probably why he’s dropped his guard.

He glances around, checking their surroundings. When he looks back Rin cocks her head curiously.

“Everything okay?”

The younger teen finally smiles back under the face mask.

“Yeah.”

“Just feels weird, now that you have everything you ever wanted?”

Kakashi nods wordlessly.

“That’s okay. It can be a little scary. Feels like now you’re at the end, and you don’t know what’s coming next. But that’s just part of life! And plus, once you get assigned your team, I’m sure you’ll have plenty to worry about again.”

“Team?”

Rin blinks.

Oops.

“Oh. Didn’t Sensei already tell you? Part of the new initiative during peace time is to give all available Jounins their own Gennin team.”

+

“ _Achoo_!”

“Bless you,” Obito murmurs. “Someone must be talking about you.”

“You believe that old wive’s tale?”

“There’s merit in what little old grannies believe,” Obito says seriously. “Once, this old baa-chan told me I’d only ever get what I wanted if I asked for it.”

“Oh? And do you have everything you asked for,” Minato wonders, turning over in his younger lover’s arms to watch Obito’s lips pull into a soft smile.

“I’ve got you, and Kakashi, and Rin. I’m studying hard for my Jounin exams, the ones that are coming up in a year. Some day, I’m gonna ask you for your hat, _Sensei_.”

Minato smiles. “When the time comes, perhaps I’ll even let you have it.”

Obito smirks and lets himself be dragged back down into Minato’s laughing lips.

Life is good.

+

“Gotta hand it to you, kid, you’re doing just fine.”

Minato glances up from watching the Suna delegation leave the village gates.

“ _Shishou_. You’re looking well.”

Jiraiya stretches. The movement shows off the thick bands of muscle in his arms, and lets the sunlight catch Tsunade’s pendant hanging from his neck, the one bearing one of Orochimaru’s earrings. Minato’s blue eyes catch sight of it, and he can’t contain his curiosity.

“ _Shishou_ , I don’t mean to pry. I’ve seen those jewelry on your teammates before.”

The white-haired Sannin raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t raise you to be a bigot,” he cautions. Minato shakes his head.

“I’m not judging, Shishou. You did raise me better.”

The older man considers his former student for a moment. Then, a fondness creeps into his smile.

“Yeah. It was three years ago? Back when Iwa wanted war, or Hyuuga eyes, or that Hatake kid. Orochimaru was the one to suggest it and Tsunade about knocked his teeth out.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re wearing their affects,” Minato muses. “I’ve always wondered.”

Jiraiya shrugs.

“Can’t hide anything from you, Lord Fourth. They’re mine.”

“Both of them,” Minato wonders, feeling his own eyebrows hike up in surprise.

Jiraiya gives him a toothy grin then. “Well tell me about you, then! Anyone special in your life? From what I hear you’re off the market.”

“I am.”

The way he says it, so warm, and tender, makes Jiraiya lose a bit of his teasing edge. He gives the blonde a more measured look and sighs.

“It’s Hatake, isn’t it? Should’ve known.”

“We fell in love, _Shishou_.”

“Yeah,” Jiraiya snorts, “I can tell; you sound smitten. And I remember how you defended him, back when I considered Orochimaru’s suggestion, a way to end the constant fighting… but that doesn’t matter now.” He crosses both arms over his chest and eyes his former student. “There’ll be talk. He’s young, you know.”

“There’s always going to be talk,” Minato says knowingly. “ _Shishou_. We’ll be fine.”

“It’s dangerous,” Jiraiya mutters. “Having a relationship as Hokage. He’ll always have a target on his back.”

“He’s capable. He’s already made Jounin. If he wanted to, he could run with ANBU, but that’s not a life style suited to him now. He might have done well being a lone wolf when he was younger, less attached, but he’s chosen to make a life with us.”

Jiraiya blinks, suspicious.

“All four of you… you’re not planning on living with your team forever, are you?”

Minato blinks back.

“Why not?”

“Well, aren’t you gonna settle down one day? Have kids? Make a family?”

“Why can’t I do that with the family I already have,” Minato wonders, genuinely confused. “Everyone seems to expect that of me, despite my sexual orientation. _Shishou_ , have I ever made it a secret that I prefer men?”

Jiraiya coughs.

“It came up, once or twice. You didn’t care to come peeping with me at the bathhouse—I figured it out, but I didn’t make a big deal out of it…”

“Then why would you expect me to ‘settle down’ and make a family with a woman? I’ve never once expressed interest in such things.”

“I’m sorry, Minato. I guess it’s just the remnants of the times I grew up in,” Jiraiya confesses. “With the number of wars we went through, the number of people’s lives lost, so many families had to rebuild from almost nothing. It become the norm after any war for there to be a boom of children shortly after. Your Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clans, for instance. I know their members number nearly in the hundreds.”

“Aye. But I have no clan. I come from a civilian background, the first of my line.”

“Even more reason for you to start a family…. But, you’ve said you don’t want to?”

Minato considers the horizon.

“…I’ve thought about it. Being a father. But not right now. Perhaps, some day, if my partners want to, we’ll adopt—“

“Partners,” Jiraiya says sharply, and with a growing grin. “Not just Hatake? Who else is keeping your bed warm at night, Lord Hokage?”

The blonde wrinkles his nose.

“My boyfriends are not bedwarmers, Jiraiya.”

“Turn of phrase,” Jiraiya insists, elbowing his former student jovially, “C’mon, c’mon! Is it someone I know? Lucky dog! Two at once, eh? That’s a busy night life for you! Do you ever get them to…. Well, never mind, I suppose you wouldn’t, since you don’t care for breasts—“

“ _Shishou_!”

“Are you gonna tell me, or not?”

“Uchiha Obito.”

Jiraiya’s jaw half drops.

“And Fugaku just let you sweep one of his relatives under your wing?”

“Obito is old enough to make his own decisions regarding his future,” Minato says firmly, “As are all my students.

“Minato, you’re his teacher, too! That’s two students—“

“Which of your teammates kissed you first, Orochimaru, or Tsunade, I wonder,” Minato counters, to see his teacher splutter and step off a bit.

“That’s different! And what does it matter, anyhow!”

“I love them,” Minato says abruptly, facing the Sannin with his entire attention and bearing his heart wide open. “Jiraiya. I chose them, and they chose me. What we have, it’s indescribable. I’ve never felt more alive then when I’m together with both of them. They make me happy. They make me want to be the best person, the best version of myself that I can be. With Kakashi, with Obito, with both of them together, I can’t explain how full it makes my heart. Sometimes I feel like I’m in a dream, some kind of surreal paradise, where everything’s gone right, and honestly it can be frightening. I’m afraid to lose them. We are ninja still. There will be times when our lives are at risk just because of the life we’ve chosen. Sometimes I’m terrified. But it never keeps me up at night. Not when they’re sleeping soundly right beside him, tucked in against one another, and me. We have each other. What does it matter how I found what I have now? I love them… both of them… and what we have, and what we are.”

Jiraiya turns away from him, and Minato feels his heart ache. But it isn’t for long.

“Shucks, kid. Finding something like that… you’re damn lucky.”

He sounds not upset. Proud. He turns back around, eyes damp, and gives his former student a broad grin.

“Well…. Good luck, then. Oh! If you ever need advice on how to wear them out, I’ve got some ideas.”

Minato feels his face go scarlet.

“Shishou!”

“What? I’ve seen your team. They’re teenagers, still! And all three of you are men. That’s _a lot_ of testosterone, Minato. We need our Hokage to be able to walk straight some days—“

The world flickers, and Jiraiya laughs uproariously as they’re teleported from the village gates out into the forest. He barely catches himself on the surface of the lake his student has tried to throw him in, grinning ear to ear.

“There he is! Thought I lost you for a minute, boy-o!”

The blonde gives his older company a scandalized look.

“You can’t just offer advice for my sex life in front of the village!”

“And you shouldn’t run off like that,” Jiraiya scolds, walking off the lake’s surface and joining Minato on land. “Your poor personal guard, always chasing your shadows. At least tell them when you’re running off.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know next time you need humbling.”

“Oh? Need me to knock you around again, Lord Fourth? It wasn’t me that ended up in the lake last time we scrapped!”

Minato feels a smirk coming on and dodges Jiraiya’s shuriken.

“You mentioned tricks. Let me show you a thing or two, Jiraiya-sensei.”

+

There’s an explosion loud enough to be heard clear across the village. ANBU Eagle sighs and strongly reconsiders the appeal of graduation before snapping his blue book shut.

“C’mon. You guys remember last time we weren’t on time? Lord Fourth’ll demote us back to the Academy if we’re late. Move out.”

The room is cleared. Eagle lingers, casting a look at the mask hanging on the wall. He wonders where Cat... well. The last time he checked, former Cat was moving right along with his life requirements. Boyfriend achievement unlocked. A little smirk tugs at his lips under the mask. The kid’s gonna be just fine. He gives the mask one last glance before disappearing in a swirl of leaves after his team.

+

“I’m home.”

“ _Sensei_ , what happened?!”

The way Rin greets their teacher makes Obito and Kakashi jolt upright, staring with wide eyes at the sight of him. There’s dirt all over and his Haori’s been half shredded. His blonde hair is shorn short on one side, the yellow spikes still present, just oddly uneven. Minato offers up a smile as his lovers jog over with wide eyes, wincing a little as the cut on his lip splits back open. Rin’s hand sweeps up, peppermint sweet against his chin, and the bleeding stops straight away. He holds still for her attention as Obito and Kakashi join her in taking inventory of his accumulated disarray.

“ _Sensei_ , were’t you just seeing off the Suna delegation,” Kakashi worries.

Obito gulps.

“Is there gonna be some kind of international thing? I just finished memorizing stuff about Suna’s history! Is the alliance over already?”

Minato laughs and lets Rin fuss over him.

“No, no, nothing like that. Our alliance with Sunakagure is secure. I was catching up with my old teacher.”

“Again,” says an irritated voice from the door. All three of Minato’s students turn, to see the masked ANBU with his arms crossed over his chest. “Please stop instigating Kage-level fights around your village, Lord Hokage.”

“I’ll do my best, Eagle. Give former Cat my regards, next time you check up on him.”

Eagle stiffens and goes in a flustered swirl of leaves.

“Cat? Who’s Cat,” Obito asks, confused.

“Your cousin’s boyfriend,” Kakashi puts in, taking the hand Rin has finished healing of its burn wound and holding it against his chest.

“Oh. Oh! I remember him. Wait, why’s that guy checking him out?”

“Checking up, not checking him out, Obito. Maybe they’re friends.”

Minato thanks Rin as she heals up the last of his scrapes and bruises. “It’s like it never happened at all. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, _Sensei_! But, in return, tell me how you got into that fight, and was Jiraiya-sama fun to fight against? You look really happy, like you had a good time!”

The blonde smiles sunnily.

“I did have a fairly good spar with my former teacher. It inspired me. Perhaps the three of you would like to see how well you can do against me in a fight? It’s been some time since the four of us went head on.”

Rin brightens, despite just spending energy fixing up her teacher, and hurries to gather a few more weapons out of her room. Kakashi watches Obito dart in to snag a kiss before doing the same. He lingers after his teammates have gone, wondering at the look on his lover’s face. Minato catches Kakashi eyeing him curiously and draws him close. Wrapped up in his teacher’s arms in the house they share, Kakashi feels an odd sense of serenity, even though in a few minutes they’ll be basically trying to kill each other.

“You look happy,” he says, wolf tail wagging.

“I _am_ happy. I love you.”

“And I love you. You just look extra happy, somehow.”

“I have everything I ever wanted,” Minato admits. “It’s a little scary, actually.”

Kakashi nods knowingly.

“I know how you feel. I talked to Rin about it.”

Minato smiles. “Did she have something wise to say?”

“Yeah. That it’s natural. And something may come along to change the way things are, but it’s normal, and it’s alright to be afraid, but you don’t have to be. You’re not alone, Sensei.”

“I don’t feel alone. I have you and Obito.”

“You do,” Kakashi mumbles, leaning in for a kiss of his own. His eyelashes flutter shut as Minato meets him half way, the familiar scent soothing, the taste of his teacher’s lips and tongue, slipping inside to slide against his fangs. The feel sends a fresh wave of blood rushing through, invigorating. Kakashi smirks when Minato finally pulls away. “You have us. And we have you.”

“And after this, if you want, we can both have you,” he says meaningfully, enjoying the way Kakashi’s eyes widen and go a bit dark.

“As you wish,” Kakashi whispers back, leaning in again with a smile as his tail wags behind him.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who cheered me on as I wrote.  
>  **  
>   
> Ignisxi, elizathehumancarrot, Figgyfan14, ASchwartz33, Wreckedbylouis, kanoven, AsiYepYep, lorichelle, rhia_starsong, TriBluon, NoscereB612, dancibayo, sweetnamikaze, Shannnelly,** and anyone I missed. 
> 
> This was fun, a little sloppy without a plot written first, but here we are, finally. Thank you for coming with me on this journey. Until next time.


End file.
